


Mistakes We Made

by Le_Alois



Category: Aloah, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mistakes We Made, song - Fandom
Genre: Beyoncé References, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major Character(s), Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape Recovery, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Songwriting, Timeskip, Underage Masturbation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 152
Words: 267,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration for this fanfic Is "Sorry" By Justin bieber and "One Love" By Marianas Trench, But The nightcored version because it sounds like Alois.<br/>~<br/>What was going through my head to actually rape her, I don't know. I guess it opened My eyes. Those pained cries, The way she just took it like the fool she was, Allowed me to take away her pride, Honour and Sanity.<br/>Why Hannah?<br/>Why didn't you do anything?<br/>Why are you so stupid?<br/>Are you that shameless?<br/>Are you that submissive?<br/>Will you forgive me?<br/>Will you love me?<br/>Will you have my child?<br/>Will you marry me?<br/>Will you be happy?<br/>Will you never leave me?<br/>Only time Will tell, The ๓īรҭคкєร ฬє ๓ค๔є. </p><p> </p><p>Created: 8/13/15<br/>Ended: 5/14/16</p><p>-Le_Alois</p><p>((I should be proud...but..I'm fine.))<br/>THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION, MEANING I AM FIXING THE ERRORS AND MISTAKES. ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alois' Idea

Alois Sat In his study, His Loyal Butler, Standing Next to Him as He signed Documents.  
He was Bored out of His God Damn mind.  
All day he had been Signing Documents as He Read boring Contracts.  
He Sighed and Dropped the Pen and Sat Back.  
He stared at The Bell On His desk.  
Alois giggled and Leaned forward and Grabbed it and began to Ring it.  
"Claude~! Oh Claude!!!" He giggled, Looking at the Stoic Spider Butler.  
"Yes, Your Highness?" He said pushing his Glasses up on his Nose.  
Alois Rolled his eyes.  
"Oh My. Claude your sooooo Boring! I need to be amused!" Alois said dramatically.  
It was then his Crystal Eyes Diverted to the Caramel Skinned Woman Who stood in the Corner of the room, Her eyes glued to the floor.  
Alois smirked.  
"Hannah! O Hannah~!" He said Leaning Forward.  
Hannah Refused to Look up at the Blonde, Only Making Him angry.  
"Hey! Tart! Look at me and don't dare look into my eyes If you love your Crappy Life!!!" Alois Screamed standing up, Hands Slamming onto the oak wood desk.  
(Cue shake Tramp By Marianas Trench)  
Hannah Cowered and Looked At Alois, Namely the Bow On his Neck.  
Alois Rolled his eyes and Giggled.  
"Hannah, Strip. Claude, Get Out" Alois spat.  
Claude bowed.  
"Yes, Your Highness." He said Standing straight and leaving.  
Hannah slowly Walked forward and Began to Slowly Strip.  
Alois watched her, With  a Bored look.  
For some odd Reason, He felt like he hadn't seen The whole boob until he The Nipple.  
Sorry, It was Something For him.  
When Hannah Was done, She stepped out of The Pile Of Clothing.  
Alois Grinned as He Picked Up The Pen that was recently Discarded.  
Hannah made no Move to Run or Flinch when he came closer.  
He stood In front of the woman.  
Alois Studied Her body.  
She had a Rather Busty Chest with Curved like a Corner and a Rather Curvaceous Bottom.  
He Giggled and Ran the tip of the Pen along her Collar bone, Leaving Blue ink In its Wake.  
"Hannah...Do you Know what I'm Going to Do to you...Right?" He said In a Faux Sincere Voice.  
Hannah wanted to believe it was Real but She Couldn't. She knew it wasn't.  
"Yes, Your Highness.." She said softly.  
Alois Sneered and Jabbed her in the Alleyway between her Watermelon sized Breast, Leaving a Hole that Began to seal up the moment He Pulls the Pen out.  
"Dont Call me that You slut!" He Schreeched, Stabbing her again.  
Hannah Stood tall, and Non Moving, Allowing him to stab her in the chest over and over again.  
When he was Done with his Fit he Glared daggers at her, His breath Hitched an Crystal Eyes Glued to her form.  
Alois let out a Sickeningly Chuckle and Dropped the pen.  
"Get On your Knees Hannah" He said In a Demanding Tone.  
Hannah Did as told.  
Alois Took a Strand of her hair and played with it.  
Hannah Wanted to lean into his Touch, but knew she'd Get a Punishment for doing so she stayed completely Still.  
She liked the smell Alois Emitted.  
Candy and Roses.  
It was a Lovely scent.  
She smelled like Sweat and Rosemary which couldn't compare to his scent.  
Alois Suddenly yanked the strand of hair so hard Hannah Let out a Little Yelp.  
Alois Stared at her for a Moment before Commanding the She-Demon.  
"Suck Me You Slut and It better be worth my Goddamit Time" Alois spat.  
Hannah seemed a bit shocked.  
She knew the Blonde Was Messed up but not this messed up and Perverted.  
She Nodded and Grimly Slid His Pants Down.  
{~☆~}  
Alois Simply Stood there, Staring down at Hannah Boredly as Her Purple Lips Worked up and down his reasonable Sized Member *Cough* 5 Inches *Cough*  
After 2 hours of Sucking and Slurping Sounds The Blonde got Bored and irritated.  
He Could give better head Than this Bitch-- He does Give better head than This Bitch!  
He Pushed her away and Kicked Her Down with a Heeled Boot.  
She fell and didn't move from her position.  
He stood there, Staring at her.  
He wanted to hurt her. Make her bleed. Make her cry and beg.  
He smirked and Strolled over to her.  
He then Kicked both of her legs open and she quietly gasped when His tipped boot Kicked The very thing that made her a woman.  
"Tell me Hannah. How many Time Have you Had Intimate Blankets." Alois said Flatly, His eyes Meeting hers.  
She Swallowed.  
"I've never..." She Said in an Almost Inaudible Voice.  
Alois Giggled.  
"Allow Me to be the One to Break You"


	2. Her Shame

Hannah Found Herself Being Shook Repeatedly, Inaudible Shouting. She Opened her eyes and Flinched and Softly Gasped When she saw the Blonde Earl Over Her.

"Get Up and Get out you Tart!" He Hissed, Raising his hand and Slapping her clear across the face. Hannah Softly Gasped and Held Her Cheek. Alois Got Off Her and She Quickly Left the bedroom, Grabbing her Clothes On the way out. Alois sneered in Disgust as He Watched Her Leave. 'Bloody Tart." He Grumbled, Looking at All The Blood On The Sheets. The room smelled of pure Sex and Alois Didnt like it one bit. He Put His Hands Over his face and Sighed.

"What the fuck Was I Thinking?" He Asked Himself. Fucking That Useless Slut? What if he got some unfixable Demon Disease? No Doubt, He Loved the Way She Screamed and Begged, Cried and Bled, It Just pushed him over the edge, He Came All Over Her Face, In Her Cunt and In Her Mouth, to be honest he never came that hard when The Former Earl Trancy Fucked him. But Still, What the Fuck Was He Thinking?! She was A Thousand year old demon, He Was just a 15 year old boy! Alois Growled and Picked up Hannah's Shoe and Threw it at the door.

"That Fucking Milf."

~♡~ 9:04 Am...

Alois Sat In His Bathtub, Hand Threw over the edge, Other hand up in the air as Claude Washed it.

"Your Highness, I Aired the room and Changed the bed, Like You Asked." Claude Said Flatly. Alois Scoffed

"Claude? Do You Actually Think I care?" He Asked Poshly.

"Do You Want a lie or the truth?" Claude Asked, Pushing his glasses up before Taking Alois' Other Arm.

"The Truth, Claude." Alois Ordered.

"Yes. I Think you do. Or else you wouldn't have asked me to get rid of the evidence." He Said Flatly.

Alois Softly Sighed. "Why Couldn't I Just Have a Normal Life? Is it too much to bloody Ask?" He Sneered.

"Because It Is My Destiny To Devour you as my Dinner." Claude Said, Licking His Lips.

Alois Didnt answer, He Just Stood Up and Held his arms out and Claude Wrapped a Rowe Around him. It Was all Silence When Claude Was Dressing him. He Simply Chose to Wear Black Pants today With a White Dress shirt with His Famous Boots lavender laced boots. Alois Watched as Claude Laced them.

"Claude?" He Asked.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Claude Answered, Fixing his Glasses.

"I want Something Tasty This Morning. Maybe Something sweet." Alois Said, Leaning Back.

"Consider it Done Your Highness." Claude Said as pushed his glasse sup on his nose.

~♡~ 10:32 Am...

Alois Sat In His Chair and Claus Pushed it in.

"This Morning We Have Poached Salmon, Sunny Side Up Eggs, Rose Tea and A Choice Of Strawberry Marble Cake Or Chocolate Drizzled Scones." Claude Said, Placing a Plate Infront of Him.

"I'll Have a Slice Of Strawberry Cake, No. Make That Two Slices. I did Have a Rather Tiring Night." Alois Said, Making Sure to Look At Hannah Through the Corner of his eye. The Maid Simply Looked down In Shame.

Claude Cut Two Slices and Put Them Infront of Alois. Alois Picked Up The Butter Knife and Motioned Behind Him and Claude Was Excused. So Now It Was Only Alois and Hannah In The Room. The Blonde Took Small Bites From His Strawberry Cake. Hannah Stared at the Floor, Taking Her entire will not to break Down Crying and Screaming. So what if she was a demon? She was a Woman, a Human at One Point and She still had Emotions, She could Feel Pain, She could Feel Pleasure, Sorrow, Anger. Her human self was still in there.

"Hannah." Alois Said, not looking up from his Cake. "Yes, Your Highness?" She Asked, Bowing her head. He Said Nothing, Making Her A Bit More Scared. He Inhaled and Exhaled.

"You're Quite Mediocre. Aren't Demons Supposed to Be Lust, Greed and Death?" Alois Said Poking His Cake.

"Y-Yes Your Highness." She Said, Looking At Her feet.

"You Know You Disgust Me, Correct?" He Asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." She Said Softly.

"Stop Breathing. Go Die in a Ditch. Who ever made you deserves to be dug up, Shot and Reburied." Alois Sneered.

"I Am Not Breathing." Hannah Said, but Gravely Regretted it.

Alois Finally Looked at Her, Fire in His Eyes. "Oh? Your Not Breathing?"

He Asked. Hannah Looked Down. "N-No, Your Highness."

"Well Go Kill Yourself You Whore." He Sneered. Hannah Said Nothing, She Just Stood there, Looking at the floor.

Alois Pushed His Chair Out and Got up, The Napkin Dropping from his Lap.

He Slowly Walked Over to Hannah. He Stood there for a Second. She smelled God Awful. Was That...Was That Rosemary? His Hand Shot Out and Grabbed her Long Hair and Wrapped Around, Bending her head back. "What Was That? Your Highness I'm sorry I'm such a failure and a piece of shit?" Alois Teased.

"Y-Y-Y--" Hannah Was Cut Off When Alois Karate Chopped her in the throat. "You Smell like shit, Go Take a Bath." He Sneered, Shoving Her Away. Hannah Softly Coughed as She Fled. She hadn't even Reached the Hallway before she collapsed and Began to Throw Up, A White Milky Substance. Alois Stood there, Hand On His Hip as He Watched Her. He Chuckled Softly.

"So You Swallowed all Of His Highnesses Milk? What a Slut." With That He Turned on his heel and Walked off.


	3. Alois' Question

4 Weeks Later....  
Nothing Was Spoke of that Night ever again, Except Alois Kept Teasing her and reminding Her, Making the Demoness feel like complete shit.

The Blonde Earl Currently sat in His Study, In the Big Comfy brown Chair, Just Thinking.  
What was he thinking about?  
Nothing Really. Just random things.  
His Mind Flew from What he'd Want to eat for dinner to that Maid, Hannah.  
He Noticed A Few Changes With Her.  
On three different occasions she would throw up, Hurl and wretch, Once In the Dining room, The Hallway and In the foyer.  
All these times she would receive a Beating, From Alois.  
The second thing was, Instead of taking The beating submissively, She Would Cry, Put a Hand Out Infront of her to stop Alois, She Would Curl into a ball, Writhing and sobbing, Talking In Welsh.  
Another thing; she Would Stick Around a Bit more, Only Fleeing when Alois Noticed Her, She Was More Sluggish, Her Reactions were A Bit Slow.  
How he knew?  
Once He threw a vase at her and she ducked one second before It hit her. The other day, He Threw a Knife at her and it took her a whole minute to Notice what he had done and by then, She Had gotten stabbed in the Chest.

Those thoughts then led Alois to wonder what was wrong with her.  
Heat? Mourning? Depression?  
At the thought of depression, His Mind Flew back to 'That' Night.

-  
Flashback  
\-   
"You love that You Little Slut don't you?" Alois Teased, Digging his Nails Into her Thighs Thrusting His Hips Back and Forth In a Brisk Motion, The sound Of Wet skin on skin echoing in the room, His Electric blue eyes Staring down at her, Smirk on his face.  
The Demoness Below Him Hand Her Hands Over Her chest, Eyes Watering, Face Tear Streaked, Cheeks tinted red, her hair Sprawled out on his Feather Pillow.  
She Nodded Submissively And Looked at his bare chest, Not Daring to look into his eyes.   
"Say My Name. Say it You Bitch!" Alois ordered, Shoving his Hips Forward until His Hairless Crotch Touched Hers, Making Her Gasp And Close her eyes.  
"Y-Your Highness--" she was cut off When He Pulled His Manhood out an Dug Deep, More Blood Spilling onto the covers.  
"Say My Name!" He Yelled.   
"A-Alois." She Mummbled.  
He slapped her hands from her chests and grabbed her Pert Nipples and Began to harshly Pull and twist them, thrusting His Hips Quickly and Briskly.  
"I can't Hear You Hannah!" He Said Loudly.  
"A-Alois! A-Alois! Alois! Alois!" She Yelled In Pain, Hands Grasping His Arms, Trying To Make Him Stop.  
Alois Flicked his Arm out Of her grasp and leaned over.  
"Take it. Take it. Take it you Whore." He Growled.  
Hannah Didn't know why, But she placed one hand on the Back Of His head as the other Dug Into His Back and wrapped her legs around him and Began to Moan at every piston of His Hips.   
Alois Wrapped His hands Around her throat and Began to Thrust his Hips a Bit faster, Biting His Lip.  
It drove him over the edge.  
It all did.  
He Slammed his crotch into her' s and held it There, Groaning as He Shot His Load Into the Demoness.  
-  
End Flashback  
-

Alois' Eyes Widened as He Softly Gasped.  
He didn't...He Didn't....Knock Her Up?  
Did he?  
Alois Picked Up the bell on his desk and rang it.  
In a Instance, His demon was by his side.  
"You called Your Highness?" He asked.  
Alois cleared his Throat and Sat Up straight.  
"Tell Hannah I'm Calling Her." He Said Flatly.  
"Yes. Of course." He said, Turning to leave.  
Soon as He left Alois Ran a Hand through His hair.  
He Could be so Stupid at points!  
Ugh! That Fuckin Slut!  
Alois Inhaled and Exhaled.  
The Door opened and Hannah Poked her head through.  
"Your Highness? You Called?"She asked softly.  
"No, I Sent Claude to Bother a piece of shit like you for absolutely no reason." Alois Said, His Voice Dripping of Sarcasm.  
Hannah Caught On and Stepped into the study, Closing the door behind her.  
Alois Stared at Her for a While, His Eyes Searching up and down her body, Trying to answer his Question.  
"Very Well. I am here. What may I help you with?" Hannah askes.  
Alois rose a eyebrow at her Attitude.  
She was too proud.  
To proud for his likings.  
He Grabbed the in jar and threw it at her.  
Again, By time she noticed what he had done, The blue ink stained her Chest.  
She stood there, Stunned.  
"Oh would you look at that. My hand slipped." He Giggled.  
Hannah Didn't answer.  
Alois Inhaled The scent of Ink.  
He also smelled lavender.  
Well, She Also Had been Smelling good, Putting On Purple Lipstick, wearing stockings instead of socks, Her hair Always In a Elegant bun atop her head, Ever since 'That' Night.  
He Closed his Eyes and sighes.  
"Hannah." He Said, Opening his Eyes.  
All he had to to was a ask. She had to tell him the truth weather she liked it or not.  
"Are You O.K?" He Asked, Not a hint of Concern in His voice.  
Hannah Seemed a Bit shocked.   
Alois was never Nice to her. Never. Ever. Not In a million years.  
"Y-Yes. I am Quite Alright." She said Flatly, Not meeting his eyes.  
Alois Stared at Her For a Minute.  
Then he Spoke.   
"Hannah......Are You.....Are You Pregnant?" He Asked, Kinda Worried.   
The Demoness Didnt Answer, Yet.  
She Cowered By the door, Eyes On The floor.  
Alois sat there, Staring at her, Waiting for an answer.  
Hannah Did the unexpected. She slipped out the door and Took off.  
"Hey!' Alois yelled, getting up and ripping the door open.  
He Saw her round the Corner.   
He Took off after her, His boots pounding on the floor.  
Hannah Heard his footsteps and Took off down the hall.  
She practically pilted, Not giving him time to catch up.  
"Hannah I'm talking to you!" Alois Yelled.  
Hannah Hiked up her dress and Kept running, Not Wanting to Talk to Alois.   
Alois' eyes held anger and Frustration.  
He planted his feet in the ground.   
"Claude! Timber, Canturburry and Thomas! Get her! That's an order!" Alois Yelled.  
The four demons Whizzed pass him, Hot on Hannah's Case.  
Alois Huffed and Kept running. Only when he did Round the Corner, He Saw The triplets Holding the Demoness in place, Claude Standing next to them.  
"Your Highness." He Said Bowing.  
Alois Furrowed his brow.   
"You may go, Hannah You stay and If you run off I'll have your head." Alois Orderd.  
The four demons walked off, Leaving the Demoness, Just Standing there.  
Alois Looked her up and down.  
He stomped up and kicked her In the side, Making Her fall on her side.  
Hannah Held a Hand Out Infront of her, Her Body Shaking, Softly Talking In a language He Didnt know.  
Alois Paused and stared at her.  
He frowned and Watched as she cowered in fear.  
He Sighed Softly and offered her his Hand.  
She Regarded him, And Whimpered.  
Alois Let out a annoyed sound and then Grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
Surprisingly she weighed as much as a toddler.  
"Answer Me you tart!' He Yelled.  
She Flinched at The Level of his Voice.  
She simply stared at the floor, Her mouth pressed in a firm line.  
Alois Narrowed His Eyes and Grabbed Her shoulders and Forced Her Up against the wall.  
She nearly Pissed herself.  
"Are. You. Pregnant?" He asked, In a Cold Tone.  
"Y-Yes..."she Squeaked.   
Alois Let go of her and she fell to the floor.  
Alois Wordlessly Turned on his heel and strolled off.


	4. The Coat Hanger

Alois Sat In His Study, Head down on the desk.  
What had he done?  
Oh god.  
He was So Damn stupid at points!  
Now he had gone and gotten That Fucking Slut Hannah Pregnant.  
He was only 15!  
He wasn't ready for this?  
He didn't even know his own Father, So how was he going to Father this child?  
Then it hit him like a ton of brick.  
He was Going to be a father.  
Which led him to wonder.  
Was Hannah O.K With This?  
Was she actually going to have the baby? Or Abort it some way?  
He Sighed Softly and Looked at The Window.   
Alois Furrowed His Brow ans Bit His Lip.  
The energy and anger of a thousand suns filled him.  
The Blonde rose to his feet, His Chair falling down behind him.  
He Stromed into the hallway and Found the Nearest closet and ripped it open.  
His Eyes Locked On a wire coat hanger.  
He Grabbed it and twisted it open until the tip was curved and The end was straight as an arrow.  
"Hannah!!!" He yelled at the top of His lungs.  
"Hannah!!! Come here!!!!" He yelled as He stomped through the halls, Armed with a coat hanger.  
"Come out and stop Hiding!" Alois ordered, Getting pissed.  
He Rounded the Corner and stood at the top of the stairs.  
He Smirked Seeing the Maid On the Floor in the foyer, Scrubbing the floor with soap and a brush.  
He Gently walked down the stairs and took small Cautious steps When he reached the bottom.  
Alois Then Skipped over to her and cocked his Foot back and swung it Under her, Up in to Her Stomach, sending her flying.  
She landed on her side and curled up into a ball.  
"Could You Not Hear Me calling you, You Useless Whore?!" He Yelled.  
"I...I'm Sorry Your H-Highness. I was unaware." She said Meekly.  
"But! I have business to attend to never mind that!" Alois Declared, Moving Closer to Her.  
Hannah Cowered in fear When he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
The Woman Was Practically Dragged Up the stairs and Through the halls.  
"Y-Your Highness." She Mummbled, Trying to Catch Up.  
"Shut Up You tart!" He Yelled.   
Alois Kicked His bedroom door open and threw Hannah into The room and then shut the door.  
He turns to look at the Quiet Maid.  
"So. Hannah. I've Been thinking."Alois Said Walking a Bit Closer.  
She Didn't answer, Hannah Just Looked at the floor.  
"That I Actually Do Believe you. You Know. When you actually say 'I'm pregnant'." Alois said, Using Air Quotes When he said 'Pregnant'   
Hannah Stayed Quiet, Fear Bubbling In Her stomach.  
"So on account that We Actually. You know. Layed together. I'd just like you to remove your clothing so I can have an little Looksie." Alois Giggled, Hiding The Coat Hanger Behind His Back.  
Hannah Didnt move.  
"Go On. It's not like I'd actually hurt a Pregnant Woman." Alois Urged, Tapping his Foot.  
Hannah Slowly Began to remove her clothes, apron, Dress, Petticoat and finally Her Undergarments.  
Alois Watched the Whole time, Feeling Bit Of Arousal but completely ignoring it, Mind set and locked on Extermination.  
Once she Was Completely Naked, Alois Shoved Her onto the bed and got Ontop of her, He Grabbed Some String From His Top drawer and Tied her hands to the Bed Head.  
"You Are not to move or protest, No Matter what I Do. That's an Order." Alois Said Flatly, Looking Hannah directly on the Eye.  
She nodded and Blushed.  
Alois Smirked and Took the coat hanger out from Behind his back.  
Hannah Softly Gasped, a Solemn look on her face, Seeing Alois' Intention.   
Alois Smirked as He Moved Downward and Forced Her Legs Open, Revelaing Her Completely Hairless, Blushing And Let's Not Forget to mention Wet Womanhood.  
Alois Tsk'd and Shook his head.  
"You Play with yourself. Hannah your such a Slut." He Scoffed.  
He Placed a Hand Firmly on Her Chastity and Positioned the Curved part of the coat hanger By her opening and Shoved it in, Laughing when the Demoness Let out a strangled Cat Like Hiss.  
He Kept Pushing it Deeper and Deeper Until it was buried to the hilt.  
"You see Hannah. I can't have a little bastartd child" He Angled the hanger and thrusted it back and forth "running around my estate, And I Especially cannot have A Bastartd Child" He Angled the hanger again and thrusted it  
"Claiming to be my Heir." Alois Added, a Evil Glint in His Eye.  
Hannah Made No Sound, She Just Took It Like the Fool She Was.  
Alois Pulled the hanger Out and Inspected it.  
It Was Coated with Blood, vaginal Fluids and Womb Tissue along with Embryo.   
Alois Grinned and Wiped the Hanger off onto Hannah's Stomach.  
"You Should he happy. I'm actually At the Birth and Death Of 'Our' Child. Oh come now, Don't Be So sad." Alois Teased.   
Hannah Inhaled Sharply Once he Pushed the Hanger Back Into Her, Thrusting it about and angling it.  
He Had a Wicked Grin On His Face, Fancying Every Second he caused her pain.  
The Blonde ripped the coat Hanger out and It Had a Glob of Bloody Tissue On It.  
He Chuckled Darkly and leaned Down And Licks the shell of her ear.   
"Now get out of my room and Do Your Bloody Chores."


	5. Hannah's Blush

Hannah Anafellows Softly Sighed And Put On Her Maids Dress Over Her Petticoat.   
Once she was done she looked In the Mirror and Softly Sighed and Sad sigh.   
Her stomach was growing.  
She was exactly 6 Weeks Pregnant, So Stressed, Fatigued, She Had Constant Morning Sickness and she was a Bit More emotional than always.

Hannah Didn't Know Exactly Why Alois Tried to Kill The Baby, But He exactly Didnt. He just made some complications, for the Birth, He Ripped The inside of her cervix off, Which Was slowly growing back and He Damaged the Vaginal Canal.   
For the Past Week He Had Been Scarce In Her Life, completely Ignoring her, Not even sparing her a glance at meals.

Hannah Covered her face and Softly Cried, Small Tears leaking down her Cheeks.  
"Oh Satan..." She Whispered.  
What the Hell Was she going to do?  
She Wasn't Financially, physically or emotionally ready to have a baby...for a 15 year old boy!  
Hannah Inhaled sharply and wiped her eyes.  
"It's Ok. Your gonna be ok." She Told herself, Smoothing out her dress.  
Hannah Picked up her Bonnet and Put it on her Head and Left Her Bedroom.  
She Made her Way Out of the servants quarters and Into the Foyer then to the Dinning room.  
She Grabbed a Broom and started to sweep the floor with The triplets.  
"Miss Hannah's Getting Fat." Timber whispered.  
"She's getting More stacked. Just look at those Watermelons." Canterbury Whispered.  
"Her Arse is Curvy." Thomas Whispered.  
Hannah Simply ignored them and Continued her work.  
A Few Minutes Later the Door Swung Open and There Stood The Blonde Earl and His Demon Butler.  
She Quickly Stood in her corner against the wall, Avoiding Eye Contact.  
Alois' Eyes Rolled to The Triplets, Then to her, lingered on her and then to the Set Table.  
Alois Wordlessly Walked over and sat in the pulled out Chair and then Claude pushed it in.  
"Honestly Claude Would It Kill You to have emotion?" Alois Asked, Looking at Him out of the corner of His eyes.  
Claude simply Pushed His glasses up on his nose.  
Alois Scoffed and Turned to his plate.  
He picked up his Knife and fork then Cut into the pancake, slowly rose it to his Mouth and Ate it, Slowy chewing.  
He Looked at the Solemn Maid Out of the Corner of his eye.  
She seemed a Bit More......Thicker Than Last time he saw her.  
Alois Inhaled and Exhaled then sipped some tea.  
"Claude?" He Asked.  
"Yes, Your Highness?" Claude Asked In monotone.  
Alois Tapped the table with his index finger and Claude leaned down to listen.  
"Take the Triplets and Go Get More Flowers From the Florist an Have the Taylor Make Me Another Copy of this exact outfit but in Opposite colors and another Maid Outfit, But...... Bigger. also I would like you to restock the pantry." Alois Whispered.  
"Understood." Claude said Fixing his Glasses.  
Alois Waved Him Off and the four Left Wordlessly, Leaving Him and Hannah.  
It Was Mostly Quiet, Except for the Sound of Dishware Softly Clicking.  
Alois Put down his Silverware and Wiped his Mouth.  
He Sat Back and Softly Sighed.  
He then Turned to look at the maid In the Corner of the room, Eyes On the Floor, Cowering in Fear.  
He Clasped his Hands together.  
"Well. You've gotten Fatter." He Said Finally.   
Hannah Didn't answer, She stood there taking the verbal abuse.   
"You Know Hannah. I've Been Thinking, While I Was Being Dressed this Morning, That a Baby, Isn't At All Bad." He Said, His Voice Hosting the same teasing tone.  
Hannah Shifted Uncomfortably.  
"Why? You may ask. Well, I Am Probably Going to be dead by time I am of proper age for marriage and I do need someone to Carry on the Trancy Family Line. Why I choose you? Because I Cant Just Go Bed any Noble woman Randomly, So I choose you, To Have My Heir." Alois Said, Swinging his feet.  
"Your High--"  
"No, No. Shh. Don't speak, Don't Speak. Meet Me In The Master's Bedroom Tonight At 11pm" Alois Reached into his Jacket and Threw a pouch Of quid on the tabe "And Look Presentable."  
With That He Rose from the table and Left the room, Leaving A Blushing Hannah.


	6. Hannah's Heart

Hannah Anafellows Found Herself Naked, Sweaty and Sore the Next Morning. She Was Laying On a Comfortable Bed, Plush pillows and covers.  
She was surprised When She felt a Strand Of her hair being played with.  
Alois.  
Alois Asked/Ordered Her to Have the Trancy Heir.  
She didn't open her eyes, Just yet.  
She Turned on her side and Cuddled Into Alois' Bare Chest.  
His Hand Stopped playing with Her hair and rested on her Arm and Began to Run Up and Down In a Soothing Manner.  
Hannah Let out a Soft Groan ans Cuddled Closer.  
She never Knew Alois Could Be This Caring or nice.  
It made her wonder, Would he be like this after she had the baby?   
"Hannah. I Know Your Awake." Alois Said, Poking her Cheek.  
Hannah Blushed and opened one eye.  
"O-Oh.." She Mummbled, Sitting up.   
"Well. I am Going to eat breakfast~!" Alois Said ,Getting up.  
She saw he was fully dressed and Looked at her Lap.  
"There Is a New Maid's Outfit In The Closet, Don't Be Late." Alois Said Seriously before Leaving.   
Hannah Stared after him.  
Was She...Was she Falling in love with Him?  
~♡~  
Hannah Quietly Closed the door of the Master bedroom and Made Her Way Down the hall.  
She Went to The kitchen and Grabbed a Bucket of Hot Water and a Cloth.  
She Then Made her Way to the Foyer where She Began to Srub The floor, Mind A Million Miles Away.  
She Thought About the Lovely Night They Had Last Night.  
He Wasn't Rough, He Just Teased her so Damn much she wanted to Kill him, Pounded Her Silly.  
It Was Actually Enjoyable.  
She Was Pulled out of her Deep thought When A Hand Was Placed over hers, It Was Petite and No Doubt Cold, Clad with Rings and Has Perfectly manicured Nails.  
She paused and Looked up And Came Face with The same Blonde Earl she was just Thinking About.  
"Let Me Help You." He Said, Moving Her hand over hers so both of them were scrubbing the floor.  
"My Lord You Must not, your clothes will get All Dirty." Hannah said, Stiffening Her Hand, Stopping the movement.  
"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal ok?" Alois Said, Moving Their hands again   
Hannah Blushed And Let The Earl do as He pleased.  
For thirty Minutes Straight, They Moved On All Fours, Scrubbing the Foyer, Slowly.  
"Hannah?" Alois Asked Finally.  
"Yes My Lord?" She Answeres.  
"How Are Babies Made? I mean...How Long...Do I Have to wait?" Alois Asked, a Soft Blush.  
"Uh Well...First...Two People Must Lay together, and After that, The...Sperm Travel to The Egg and The first One to conquer the egg will be the baby, Next The Egg Moves to the uterus and Plants there and Continues to grow into a Small Baby, For Nine Whole Months. Sometimes, It Moves and you can feel it, It Can Hear You If You Talk Or Sing and Sometimes, It Moves Under your skin and you can see a tiny foot or Hand....Right now..The Baby Is A small Little Tot, Only a Small Embryo with nubs for limbs, A Small Heart and A Forming Head." Hannah Said, A Comforting tone.  
Alois Blushed and giggled.  
"Really? It has a heart?" Alois Asked, Excitedly.   
"Yes, My Lord." Hannah Giggled.  
"But Nine Months? Why not tomorrow? I Cant wait That long!" Alois Exclaimed.  
"It Could Be Here in 6. Depends on Its Race. Demon or Human." Hannah Said Softly.   
"Do...You Think It'll be pretty? Like Me...and You?"  
Hannah's Eyes widened As She Smiled.  
He Thought...She Was Pretty?  
Hannah's Heart Fluttered and She Felt a Small Pain In Her Head.   
Before She Knew It, She Fell Face First Onto the soapy floor,The Last thing She Heard Was Alois Yelling Before Everything went Into a Dark Oblivion.  
~¤~  
Sorry its So short! I really wanna get to the point! The pregnancy! Anywho, Drop a Comment with your suggestions and 'Boop' The Vote Button to support me, It helps me get a Writing career when I'm older!  
Alois and Hannah Love You, Go Read a Book!  
~DaySkillet


	7. Beautiful Beige

It Was Atleast Midday When Hannah Anafellows Had Awaken.  
She Simply Layed there For a Second, Wandering What caused the dull ache in her head.  
That Is, Until she heard This;  
"Bubble Oppa~"  
She sat up and saw The Blonde Earl Prancing around her Room, Whisper-Shouting.  
She Softly Smiled at The Teen's antics.   
"Hubba Bubba Tea~" Alois Whisper-shouted, Twirling on one foot.  
"You'll Fall and Hurt yourself on the Dresser Your Highness." Hannah Said, scaring the Shit Out of Alois, Almost making him bust his ass on the dresser.  
"O-Oh! Your Awake~" Alois Giggled, Sitting on the egde of Her Bed, and crossing his feet.  
"Yes. I am." Hannah Answered.  
"So...." Alois hummed Awkwardly.   
Hannah Stared at Him, Not Getting The Pun.  
She also Stared at How gorgeous he was.   
His Short Platinum Blonde Hair, His Unblemished Pale Peach Skin, His Electric Crystal Orbs, His Petite doll like frame, It Was Amazing.  
Simply Magnificent.  
"Do I Have something on my face?" Alois Asked, Raising a Eyebrow.   
Hannah Slowly and Hesitantly Reached out, His Gaze Fixed on Her.  
He Nodded A Bit and She Moved forward and One of her petite Fingers Flicked His Nose, But Gently.  
"No." She Said.  
"Then What was that For?" Alois said in a Pouty tone.  
"You asked If there was something on your face, Then Proceeded to Give me permission to touch your face when you Didnt know if there was anything on your face just because I Hesitantly Wanted to touch your face, Your Highness." Hannah Said, Staring At The Bow On His Neck.  
Alois Frowned.  
"For A demon you talk to much. Their supposed to creep, not blab." He Said, Feeling Stupid.  
"I was simply Giving you an answer." She Chuckled.  
"Anyway! Tell me More. More about this Baby Stuff." Alois Demanded, Laying On His Stomach.   
Hannah Leaned Against Her Pillow and Inhaled and Exhaled, Not Really Liking Alois' Eyes Lingering On Her Baby Bump.  
"What Do You wish to know?" She asked.  
"Hm. What Do You Think It'll look like and will it be a Boy or a girl, How Far Along Are you? I can't wait anymore ill Die!" Alois Chirpes.  
"The Baby has 50% Chance of Having Violet Eyes and 50% Chance of Having Electric Blue, It Has 75% Chance of Having Blonde Hair because blonde hair is a recessive gene and 25% Of Having Lavender Hair, As For Skin Color, It Has 25% Chance of Having your Skin Tone And 25% Chance of Having mine and 50% Chance of Being Mixed Together and As for race it is more likely to be a demon than a human." Hannah Explained Carefully.  
"It Can't Have My Eyes! They're mine! I'm supposed to be special!" Alois Whined a pout on his face.  
"That, My Lord, Is For Your Genes to Decide." Hannah Said, Tapping His Nose Gently.  
Alois' Eye Twitched.   
"What the fuck is a Jeans???" Alois Asked.  
"Language. They are called Genes.  I Myself Cannot Explain to great length so lets just say it's Basically a Tiny Cell That Carries Information." Hannah said, Patting His Head.  
"Hey, For Skin Color, What's Mixed?" Alois Asked.  
"Say If You Mix Black and White Paint Together, What Do You get?" Hannah Quizzed.   
"Gray." Alois Answered.  
Hannah Got Up and Went to The dresser. She pulled out a Paint Pallet.  
She then handed Alois A Brush.  
"Mix The Brown Paint and The White Paint Together." She Ordered.   
Alois Did What He Was Told and Slowly But Surely Mixed the Paint Together to get a Beautiful Beige Color.  
"That's Beautiful!" Alois Giggled, Mixing it Even more.  
"Who's To say, The Baby Might Have that Skin Tone, Yours Or Mine." Hannah Giggled.  
Alois Looked Up at The Silver Haired Woman For a Second.  
Before he Knew it, He Pounced On Her, He cupped her face and smashed his lips into her's, Weaved his Fingers Through Her Hair and Dug His Nails Into Her Back.  
Hannah Was Simply Submissive, Letting him Dominate her mouth, Their Tongues doing the horizontal Tango, Tasting Each Other.  
Alois' Skilled hands Swifty Unbuttoned The Back Of The Dress and Tugged it Down, Her Busty Breast Bouncing Out.  
The Maid blushed and Dug her Nails Into the Blonde Earl's Petite sides.  
Alois Paused In His current Breast fondling to rip off his Jacket and His Suit vest, Leaving the maid to Unbutton his Dress shirt.  
"Oh Fuck." The Blonde Whispered, Grinding his Crotch On Her.   
Hannah Threw the Dress shirt Onto the floor and Began to Kiss His Chest, Loving The Soft Moans Alois Let Out.  
After A Minute of chaste Kissing, The Blonde Earl had  enough of Show. It Was Time for tell.   
He Grabbed Hannah By the Shoulder and threw her down onto the bed and Grabbed the Dress And Yanked It down to her Ankles and threw it to the side like a savage.   
He ignored the maids Blush and Squirming.  
His Petite fingers Hooked into the hem of her white underwear and pulled them down, revealing her womanhood.  
Alois smirked and Parted her legs and put them over his shoulders He Glanced Back up at the Blushing Demoness and Winked.  
His tongue Flicked out of His Mouth to get a taste of her.  
She Jolted With Pleasure when He Began to Lap at Her Like a Melting ice Cream Cone, Tasting Her Wonderland.  
"I do Have to say, You Taste Good." Alois Teased, Glancing Back up at Hannah.  
"I....I..Oh...Mm" She Moaned, Digging her Nails Into the pillow.  
Alois Swirled His Contracted and Skilled tongue Around Her Small Pink Clit and Then Lapped at The Clit Itself, Long and Agonizing Laps.  
He Then Began to swirl his Tongue in and Out of her Opening.  
She Began to Push him Away, Begging for His Cock.  
Alois chuckled darkly and Grabbed Her By the Neck and Brought her Up for another Wet, sloppy Kiss,.  
He Pushed Her Down again, Getting a Surprised Yelp.  
His Fingers Unzippes the Short Shorts and Brandished His Hard, Glistening and Standing cock.  
He put a Hand On Her chastity and Began to Penetrate her Cunt with his meat-rod.  
"Ah...A-Alois!"  
~♡~  
Alois' warm, Petite Fingers, Slowly Walked Their Way Across Hannah's  Stomach and up between her plump breast then onto her Collar bone.  
"Aren't you Tired?" He asked.  
"Yes...." Hannah Answered Almost Immediately, Her Eyes still Closed.  
"Then Why are you not sleeping?" Alois Asked.  
"My Stomach hurts." Hannah Answered Flatly.   
"My Back Hurts. You need to stop scratching me or cut your nails."Alois Said, Taking Her Small petite hand.  
"They are Cut." Hannah Answered.  
"Well cut Them Lower." Alois Said Almost Immediately  
"I Cannot." Hannah Answered.  
"Why Are You arguing with me?" Alois Askes.  
"I am not." Hannah Said.  
"Yes You are!" Alois Yelled, Sitting up.  
Hannah Opened Her Eyes and Placed One Hand on the Back of Alois' Head, Then Slowly Guided Him Down and Then Kissed His Head.  
"Calm down." She Soothed.  
"How can I calm down when your arguing with me and disobeying my orders!" Alois Fumed.   
"I am not Arguing With You Your Highness, I Will Cut My Nails At Once if that is your Command." Hannah Said, Soothingly.  
Alois Blushed and Hid his face in her chest  
"You Don't have to cut them if you don't want to." Alois said, Feeling a Bit guilty.  
Hannah Giggled and Rubbed His Back.  
"Hannah?" Alois Asked Softly.  
"Yes My Lord?" She asked.  
"Do...Do You Hate me?....For....For....Raping You?....and Beating You?" Alois Asked Softly.  
Hannah Stayed Quiet For a While,  Only Making Alois feel More Guilty.   
Hannah Finally Spoke;  
"No I Don't. You Had Your Reasons...I'm Not Mad And I'm Not Sad, I Was But Now I Forgive you.." Hannah Answered.  
Alois Inhaled an Exhaled.  
"I'm So sorry."  He Said Again.  
Hannah Tapped His Nose and Smiled.  
Alois Trancy Did In fact Have a Heart, and He Could Change.


	8. sleep with me?

The Next Morning Hannah Found Herself Polishing the Grand Stairway.  
She Dipped the Cloth in the Wood Polisher and Rubbed down the railing.  
"Hannah! Oh Hannah!" Alois Yelled, From the top of the stairs.  
Hannah Paused and Looked up, Then Smiled.  
Alois Was so Stupid at Times.  
He Wore a White Dress shirt, Grey Pants! Actual grey pants! He Also had On Butler Gloves that were too Big for him, probably Claudes And Some Old Leather shoes On His Feet.  
"I'm Going To Help You Do Your Chores~!" Alois Hummed.  
"Are You Sure Your Highness?" She Asked.  
"No! My Name Is Alois!" Alois Giggled, Bouncing Down the stairs.  
"Careful, You Might fall, Your-- Alois." Hannah Corrected.  
"No I Won't. Anywho, What are we doing?" Alois Askes, Taking the Cloth from her.  
"Polishing the Stairs." Hannah Said, Taking Her Cloth back and Handing him a New, dry one from her apron.  
Alois Copied Her Actions of dipping the Cloth into the Yellow Polish and rubbing the Stairs one By One.  
"This Is So Hard. My Back Hurts." Alois groaned, Cleansing his Second Stair.  
"Come Now, You've Only Just Begun." Hannah Teased.  
Alois Let Out a Sigh Grabbed Hannah's Cloth from her.  
"You Shouldn't Be Doing This While carrying a baby. I'll do it." Alois Said, a Posh Tone.  
Hannah Rose a Eyebrow and Watched Alois Do The Back Breaking work, Making Sure to Tell him when he missed a Spot.  
"Uuggghhh! I need a nap!" Alois Groaned, Sitting on the floor.  
Hannah Softly Chuckled and Offered Him Her Hand.  
Alois Looked at Her Hand and Took It, Then Yanked her into his Lap.  
"Sleep with Me." He said, Wrapping His Arms Around Her.   
"There's Much Work To Do, Weren't you going to help me with my chores?" Hannah Teased.  
Alois Sighed, Annoyed By Her Words.  
"Please Hannah? The triplets can Do It~~" Alois Whined.  
Hanah Smiled at His Childishness.  
"After We Finish The Chores." Hannah said, Poking His Cheek.   
"Fiiiinnnneeeeeeee..." Alois Groaned.   
Hannah Got Off Him and Helps Him Up.  
"Very Well." Hannah Said.  
Alois Grabbed Both Of Her Hands and Stopped her from walking off.  
She Didnt make eye contract, she stared at His Neck.  
"Look at Me~!" Alois Whines.  
Hannah Hesitantly Locked Eyes With Him.  
Alois Giggled and Placed a Kiss On Her Purple Lips, His Lips Stained Purple now.  
"Your Pretty." He Said.  
Hannah Blushed And Looked down.  
T-Thank y-y-you, y-your h-hi-high-highness." She Stuttered, Then Immediately Turned Away.  
Alois Frowned and Caught Her By The Shoulder.  
"Did I Do something wrong? I Thought..I Thought Women Liked Compliments..." He Said, a Bit Confused.  
"I...I........They Do.. It's Just....I'm Not Used...To them." Hannah Said Softly.   
"Sorry.." Alois Said Glumly.  
"Its Ok." Hannah Said, A Soft Smile.   
"Really?" Alois Asked.  
"Yes. Of course, Now We Must Go Strip the beds and Wash the sheets." Hannah Said, Holding His Hand.  
"Uuuuuugggghhhhhh! Fuck!!!"


	9. His Intentions;Clear

Alois Didn't  Know How Or Why, He went from hating Hannah with his whole heart, to Mopping the Manors Floor With her, Talking Like a Married Couple.  
It Was Bizzare  
"I'm Just Saying You Look a Bit Fat With That On." Alois Said, Dipping his Mop in the Bucket.  
"Honestly Its Not That Tight. You really shouldn't worry yourself with me." Hannah Said, Swirling the mop around on the floor.  
"Hannah, Your Going To Grow Larger and It Wont help if your Squeezed into a Silly Maids Outfit." Alois Argued.  
"I Know, I'm Not Stupid." Hannah Said, Glancing at Him.  
"I never Said That. Hannah Why are you so stubborn?" Alois Sighed, annoyed.   
"I'm Not Stubborn. I simply refuse to give up my maids outfit for some other dress. Its special to me you know." Hannah Said, Dipping her mop in the water.   
"Fine. Let me Buy You the same Maids Outfit but bigger? How about that?" Alois Asked.  
"Do what You Want." Hannah Sighed, Squeezing the mop out.  
Alois Paused.  
"Did You Just Snap At me?" He Asked.  
Hannah Paused and Looked at Him, a Irritated look on her face.  
Alois Put his Hands Up In Surrender.  
"Ok. I'll leave you alone. I see you Need some time to yourself." Alois Said, A Grin on his Face.  
Hannah Sighed exasperatedly and Stood Up Straight.  
"You Must Be Hungry, Well. I am Hungry, So Therefore you must be hungry." Hannah Said, wiping her hands on her apron.  
"Come to think of it I am Hungry." Alois Said, Dropping the mop.  
Hannah Glared at him, Then the mop.  
"What?" He Asked.   
She crossed her arms and Looked at Him then the mop.  
Alois Sighed and Picked Up the Mop.  
~♡~  
Alois Sat On The Counter In the Kitchen, Watching As Hannah Made Finger Sandwiches and Tee.  
He Looked at The Bread and Sighed.  
"Hannah I Don't want that." He Said in a Childish tone.  
Hannah Paused and Looked up at him.  
"Then what do you want?" She Asks.   
Alois Giggled and Looked Up in thought.   
"Hmm. Fish and Chips." He Giggled.   
"Very Well Then." Hannah Said, Getting the ingredients.  
Alois Watche As The Maid Swiftly Made His Favorite Food, Usually Poking at her, teasing her and Stealing a Taste.   
Hannah Didn't Know Her master could be this annoying but It Was Cute.  
She Flicked the Spatula When She Saw Him Stealing some Fish,  Burning him with Hot Oil.  
"Owwww!!" Alois Cried, Sticking his Finger in His Ear.  
Hannah Chuckle Softly and Grabbed His Hand and Kissed It.  
"Come Now Master, It Should be Better now."   
~¤~  
After Lunch, Both Demoness and Master Went Out for a Stroll In the Garden.  
Alois Still Thought it was Bizzare.  
They acted like a Married Couple, Like they knew Each Other For so long...Like they were in love.   
"Your Hair Is Long." Alois Commented.  
"Your Hair Is Short." Hannah Chuckled.  
'Because I'm a Boy!" Alois Huffed.  
"Well My Hair Is Long Because I'm a Girl." Hannah Simply said.  
Alois Huffed and Sent her a Glare, But It Turned into a Blush When She Winked at him from the Corner of Her eye.  
"Hmpf! Well Your Boobs Are Big!" He Retorted.   
"I can Change that if I Wanted to." Hannah Answered, Calmly and Coolly.   
"Yeah?! Well! You Farted During Sex!" Alois Said, Proud Of Himself.  
"That Was Simply Air Escaping the Vagina. That is What you Would Call a Queef or a Oopsie." Hannah Answered, Calmly and Coolly, Glancing at The Blonde Earl.  
Alois Was Getting Pissed wit h her attitude.  
She Was Always Starting shit with him!  
"Ugh! Your mouth has too much salt and pepper!" Alois Yelled.  
Hannah Inhaled.  
"Your Highness It Would Appear You Hate My Calm and Collected attitude." Hannah Said.  
Alois Furrowed His Brow ans Grabbed Hannah's Hand and Ran Ahead, Dragging Her Farther out into the Garden, The Maid Stumbling behind him.  
"Hell Yeah I Hate Your Fuckin Attitude!" He yelled, Turning the Corner, Dragging Her Farther Into the Garden.   
"Y- Your Highness! My Shoe!" Hannah Pleaded, Looking Back At Her Shoe that lay on the cobble stone path.  
"Fuck The Shoe! I'll buy you a New One!" Alois Said.  
Before She could Reply, The Blonde Had Already Lifted her up and Threw her into the pond, Following Soon Behind.  
When Alois Sunk Below the Surface, He Saw Hannah Floating There, in a Whirl of Petticoats and Skirts.  
He Swam a Bit Closer, Hands Out.  
He Grabbed The Maids Waist and Hugged Her Close.  
Hannah Blushed and Held Onto the Blonde, Burying her face in His Shoulder.  
Alois' Petite and Nimble Fingers Quickly Undid The Buttons to her dress and it floated away, Then he Took off the Skirts and Petticoats, Throwing them To the side.  
When he Was Done, The Maid Was Only Left in Purple Panties and a Corsage ans socks, With One Shoe.  
He Blushed When he Noticed The Maid Was Hanging onto him like There was No Tomorrow.  
He Didn't Know What the Do.  
Hug her Back? Or Push Her Away?  
Did He Like Her? Yes. He did. Infact he has Since He Saw Her. He Thought she Was Gorgeous. But she was so stoic and Rarely Spoke, so he thought what would she want with a Useless 13 year old like him?  
She Seemed a Bit Too Proud, Holding her head high, Completing her chores Willingly, Never Talking To Him Unless Necessary, and He Hated It. That's When the abuse started, It all Started When He Found her changing the Bed sheets In His Room and purposely made her break something, Just So he Could stomp and kick her, Cut her, Degrade her.   
What Was Going Through His Mind To...Rape....Her. He Didn't Know, He Was Crazy, Maybe jealous.  
But Maybe That Was a Beginning to a Beautiful thing....Right?  
The Answer Was, He Liked Her. Like, Like.

Alois Wrapped His Arms Around the Maids Petite Body and Buried his face in Her Shoulder.  
He Felt a Hard thumping in His Chest.  He needed air.  
And Right Now.  
He Made move to swim to the Surface when the Demoness Grabbed His face and Kissed his lips, Pushing Air Into His Mouth and down his Windpipe.  
Alois Blushed.  
He liked Her. Like, Like.  
¥¤¥¤  
"Ciel Phantomhive Is Coming For a Visit? How Wonderful." Alois Said, Leaning back in His Chair and Smirking.  
'Any minute now my lord." Claude said, Pushing his glasses up.  
Alois Was Now in His Normal attire, But He Wore Pants, Black Pants, Now Sitting in His Office With His Butler.  
Alois Hummed as He Doodles a little Picture of the Pond He And Hannah Spent Hours In, Slapping each other who Seaweed, Dropping Insects Into a eachothers Clothes, Just Having Fun.  
He Inhaled and Sighed.   
"Claude?" He Asked.  
"Your Highness?" Claude Answered.   
"What do You Think about a Trancy heir? Since I'll be dead by the time I'm 18?" Alois Asked.  
Claude Exhale Softly.  
"To Carry on the name? Of Course." Claude Said Flatly.   
Alois Paused.  
"oh...Well....What Do You Think About Hannah.....You Know. Boring The Heir?" Alois Asked, Glancing up at him.  
Claude Made Eye Contact.  
"Hannah Is a Respectable Woman. Though That Heir Would Likely be a Demon and when I consume your soul, Hannah and The Triplets Would Be Bound To Follow me where Ever I go and Certainly You Cannot take a Demon Kit Into The Pits Of Hell....It's Simply To....Hot." Claude Said, Making Sure To Emphasize The Word "Hot".  
Alois Frowned.  
"Really? You'd Just Abandon It? If it were to happen?" Alois Asked.  
"Not Abandon, It Will be old enough to fend for itself Once Hannah Has Taught it." Claude Said Flatly.   
Alois exhaled, A Wave of Relief washing over him.   
'Well Claude. It has Been Decided. We need a Trancy Heiress and I Choose Hannah, Because I simply cannot Bed any Noble Woman and she is the Only Available Choice." Alois Said, Crossing his arms and leaning Back in His Chair.   
"Shall I Get the Turkey Baster?" Claude Asked.   
"No. It Isn't Needed." Alois Said, a Small Blush.   
"Rape then? I shall Drug her Tonight--"   
"No. No Turkey Basters Or Drugs Or Rape........It's Already Done." Alois Said, Not Daring to look at Claude.  
Claude Chortled.  
"Oh? You and Hannah Lay Together? I suppose You Two Conceived?" Claude Asks.   
"You Suppose Correct...Already 5 Weeks into the 9 Months." Alois Said, Doodling Vines and Feet.  
"Shall I Get a Order of Maternal Clothing?" Claude Asks.   
Alois Looks Up at Him.  
"Yes. Half Of Them The exact copy of her exact maid outfit and A Few Beautiful Dresses, in all Colors. Purchase Some Heel-Less Shoes and Make up, Of all Shades and Colors, Also Please Move Her Belongings to The Room Across from mine....Do Not Question me, Do I As Instructed." Alois Ordered.  
"Yes. Your Highness."  
~♡~  
"Ciel Phantomhive! What a delight to have you at my Estate!" Alois Beamed, a Smile On His Face.  
Ciel Scowled.  
"The pleasure is mine Earl Trancy." He Said Politely.   
"Would You Like To Have Some Tea? I know You Like Earl Grey." Alois Teased, Leading Him to The Parlor.  
"That Would Be Perfect." Ciel Said, His Voice Charming but his Face Had a Mean Scowl.  
Both demon butlers Glared At Each Other, Engaging in a Telepathic War.  
They Entered the Dark Purple and Navy Blue Parlor and Ciel Took a Seat in a Single Blue Chair, Alois On the two Seater Couch Across from him.  
Alois Was about to talk When the Trancy Maid Gracefully came into the Room, With a Tea Cart.  
She Quietly and Quickly Poured Ciel Earl Grey and Poured Alois Rose Tea, Set Out Finger Sandwiches and Biscuits, Sugar and Spoons.  
The Whole time Both Teens Watched the Maid.  
Alois Wondered What Size Was Her Waist Now.  
Ciel Wondered If She Was Pregnant or Just Chubby and Why did she smell of Salt Water.  
Ciel rose a Thinly Defined Eyebrow, Watching the Maids Movements.  
Once She Bowed an Left, Both boys focused Again.  
"Excuse Her Poor Performance. She's had some Complications in the past weeks." Alois Said, Feigned Concern.  
"Normally I Would Ask What, But something tells me I Dont Want I really Know." Ciel Answered, Before Sipping his Tea.  
"Then Dont Ask. Simple. Now. Let's Get down to Business." Alois Said, Clasping His Hands Together.   
"Yes. I Would Love that." Ciel Said Flatly.   
Before Alois Could Speak, There Was a Loud Crash and then a Bang.  
Both earls and Butlers Rushed to see what had happened.  
What They Saw Made Alois' Blood Run Cold.  
The Tea Cart Was Thrown Over, Ontop of Hannah, The Hot Tea Drenching her entire Form.  
It Wasnt Even a Thought. It Was A Reaction when Alois Mindlessly Kicked the cart away and Ripped off his Jacket and Wrapped the Shaking and Whimpering Woman In His Jacket.  
He Looked Back at the three.  
"Don't Just Stand there! Do something Goddamit!""


	10. I'm Sorry But....

Hannah Anafellows Woke Up On a Clear Afternoon, She Sat Up Slowly and Glanced around. Where the Hell Was she?  
There was a Large Window With a Window Seat and Many Purple and White Cushions.  
The bed she was Laying in was a Large Four Poser with netting and Purple Linen.  
She Swung her legs to the side and Got Up.  
Who's room was this?  
Hannah Softly Inhaled and Went Over to the Wardrobe and Pulled It open.  
She softly Gasped.  
There were So Many pretty dresses with Elegant patterns and designs along with Maid Outfits Bigger than The Last One.  
Even Heel-Less Shoes and Heeled Shoes In all Colors and styles, were neatly stacked at the bottom.  
Hannah Softly Closed The Wardrobe and Looked at the dresser.  
Lipstick, Gloss, EyeShadow, Eye Liner, Roughe, Blush all types if makeup, At Least Twenty copies if each in different Colors.

"Oh Your Highness...." She Said Softly.  
Hannah Opened the Double Doors to the Bathroom and Saw Everything was Ivory and Porcelain.   
-  
After a Refreshing bath, Hannah Simply Put On A Maids Outfit and Some Heel-Less black Shoes, her Bonnet and Some Purple Lipstick and Then Made her Way Out of the Bedroom and Down To the foyer and Then into the Kitchen.   
We simply grabbed a Laundry basket and Made Her Way To The Second Floor.  
She began to Strip the beds of their linen and Pillowcases.   
She Folded it Sloppily and Put it in the laundrybasket to be washed.   
After that She Made Her Way to The Master Bedroom  
She Hesitantly Turned the Door Knob and Entered.   
She Practically blushed at the bed.  
So many Lewd Activities Took Place On the Bed, Between her and The Earl.  
Exactly Three Times and Once in her Room.  
She Began to Strip the Bed Of Linen, Midning Her Own Business when The Bathroom door swung open.  
Alois Pranced out like a madman.   
"Dela~!" He Sang.  
He Pranced Over to the dresser and grabbed a Clarinet and Began to Play Some Weird Unknown Notes.  
"Para Leh æ gon!!!" He Sang, Twirling and clapping.  
Hannah Stood there, Trying her hardest not to laugh.  
But alas, a Snort slipped from her.  
Alois Paused and Turns Around, And Blushed immediately.  
"Hannnnnaaaaahhhh!" He Whined "What Are you doing in here?!" Alois asked, A Upset Look On His Face.   
"Pardon my intrusion but I was Simply Changing the Linen." Hannah Said, Slightly Bowing.  
Alois Huffed.  
"You....You Won't...Tell anyone...What you saw?' Alois Asked in a Childish tone.  
"Of Course." Hannah Said, Changing the Pillow Cases.  
Alois Huffed and Sat On the naked bed.  
"When Did You Wake Up?" He Asked.  
"About Twenty Minutes Ago." Hannah Answered.  
"You Were sleeping for Two Days." Alois Said, Swinging his Feet.   
Hannah Softy Sighed and Sat next to Alois.  
"What Seems to be the matter?" She Asked, Looking at Him.  
"Phantomhive made Fun of Me.....Just Because I Helped My Maid." Alois Huffed.  
"Oh? I Don't remember You 'Helping' me." Hannah Said, Trying to make him feel Better.  
"You Don't Remember?"Alois Asked.   
"Not That I Know Of. All I know is Waking Up." Hannah Said.  
"Really? You Fell In the Hallway with the Tea cart Ontop of you." Alois Huffed, Crossing his arms.  
Hannah Wrapped her arms around the 15 year old Boy.  
"Come Now My Lord, I See Nothing with Helping a fallen Conrad. It simply is the Right Thing to do. What Do You Think Phantomhive Would Do If His Servant Fell? He Would Help Them up and there is nothing wrong with doing That."Hannah Soothed.  
"I Suppose Your Right..." Alois Said, a Small Blush.  
"I Here Your Birthday Is Near. November 5th Isnt It?" Hannah Teased.  
"Yup! I'm turning 16!" Alois Giggled.  
Hannah smiled and Rubbed His Back.  
"Your Growing Up. I remember When you were just a Shy Little 13 year old." Hannah Teases.  
"Oi!...Uh..When's Your Birthday?" Alois Asked.  
Hannah Hummed.  
"November 13. I think I Was Born in the year 353." Hannah Hummed.  
"Really? Your 1,544 years old?!" Alois Exclaimed.   
"I Suppose So. Did You Know I Actually Met Prince Tut? I was His Contracted Demon at the Time." Hannah Said, Smiling at the Excitement In His Eyes.  
"Oh? What about Titanic?" Alois Asked.  
"I Was The First Mate, It Was a Wish of one of passenger's, To Have The Ship Sink."   
Hannah Chuckled.   
"Was there Really a Love Story, Like, Jack and Rose?" Alois Asked.   
'No. Not entirely. They Never Even Crossed Paths." Hannah Said, Looking Up In Thought.  
Alois stared at Her for a Second.  
He Then Grabbed Her chin and Forced her to look at him, Then Smashed His Lips Into Her Purple Ones.  
Hannah Blushed And Allowed his Tongue to Penetrate her Lips, Their Tongues Tasting Each Other, Lips Sucking, Teeth Biting. Alois Pushed Her Down to the Bed and Got ontop of her.  
He Grabbed Both Hands and Pinned them above her head.  
Alois Stared directly Into Her Eyes and She Returned the Look.  
"Hannah.." He Said Softly.  
"Y-Your highness..." She Stuttered, Looking to the Left.   
"Look at me." Alois Ordered.  
Hannah Forced herself to look back at him.  
"I....I....Like You....Like, Like...Like You.." Alois Said, a Small Blush On His Face.  
She Blushed.  
"I.....Like...You...Too..." She Said Softly.   
Alois Stared into her eyes for a Second Then got off of her.  
"No You Don't. Stop Lying." Alois Said, Walking over to the Dresser.  
Hannah sat up and Reached Out for him.  
"Your Highness..." She Said.  
Alois Turned around and Glared at Her, That Look Of Hatred In His eyes.  
"Get Out." He Growled.   
Hannah Frowned and Grabbed Her Laundry Basket.  
She Was Abou to leave, But she dropped the Basket and Walked Over to him and Wrapped him in a Hug.  
"Your Highness.....I'm Sorry...What Can I Do To Fix It?" She Asked Softly.   
"Get Off Me." Alois Growles.  
Hannah Only Hugged Him Tighter.   
"Please. Don't be upset With Me...." She Pleaded.  
"1....2....Don't Make me get to 3....3 1/2.." Alois Said Calmly.   
Hannah Spun the boy Around and Placed a Kiss On His Lips.  
"I'm Sorry...But I Love You too..." Hannah Whispered.  
Alois' Eyes Widened, He Syared Straight Ahead.  
L-Love? As In 《♡》?  
Alois Blushed and Placed a Hand On Hers and intertwined their fingers.  
"I..I Love You Too..."


	11. You didn't mean it

"I'm Not Saying I Don't Like It But I'm Saying I Don't Like It."   
"You've Never Liked Any Names I Pick Out."   
"I Liked Gem!"  
"Your So Insensitive." Hannah Sighed, Turning Away.  
Alois Huffed.  
"Your So Stubborn." He Huffed, Turning away.  
There was a Moment of Silence.  
Alois Sighed.  
"Fine. Let's Just...Re-Look." He Said, Taking the Paper from Hannah.  
"Thank You." Hannah Said, Smoothing her dress before Sitting on the bed.  
Alois Sat Next to Her and read over the paper.  
"Royalty Sounds Lovely." He Commented.  
"For A Girl." Hannah Added.  
"It Can Be a Boys Name Too." Alois Countered.  
"No It's Not Unisex." Hannah Replied.   
"See, This, Right Here Is why We Always Get into arguments." Alois Said, Motioning to Her And Himself.  
"I'm simply Stating that you cannot Name a Boy Royalty. Royale, Maybe." Hannah Said Poshly.  
"Royale Suits a Girl. We're Not even sure what your having." Alois Sighed, Running a Hand Through His Hair.  
"....That Was hurtful..." Hannah Said Softly.  
"How Is That hurtful?" Alois Scoffed.   
"Your making It seem as if I Whored Around Just to Get the baby. You Said 'Your'...You're Supposed to say We're." Hannah Said Softly.  
Alois Inhaled and Exhales.  
"Fine. I'm not sure what WE'RE Having." Alois Said, Clearly.  
Hannah Giggles and Fiddled with the pen. She glanced At Alois Ans Then back at her lap.  
"Why'd You Have to say it like that?" Hannah Asked.  
Alois let out a Annoyed sigh.  
"GODDAMIT WOMAN YOUR TO NEEDY!"   
~♡~  
"You Never Listen to Me. Your So Stubborn." Alois Commented from the Room door.  
Hannah Paused And Looked up from Her Sweeping.  
"I'm sorry. It's such a bore. There's nothing to do." Hannah Said, Guilty.  
"Bore? I'm all The Fun You Need. If your ball of fun is 'Busy' how about reading a Book, Or I Dunno, actually Going Outside of the Estate Or Oh! I dunno, Making Friends?" Alois Said, Sarcasm and Annoyance in His Tone.  
"Your My Only Friend. I do not wish to replace you. These Walls Are My Home and I've read all the books in this House At least 300 Times." Hannah Said Flatly.  
"Bulllllllsshhhhiittt and you know it!"Alois said, Waving a Hand Around like a crazy Person.  
"Language Your Highness." Hannah Scolded.  
"Fuck. Shit. Cunt. Ass. Bitch. Wanker." Alois Listed Off.  
Hannah Sighed.  
"What Am I To Do with You?" She Said, Shaking her head.  
"You Could Take Me To My Bedroom, Rip Of My Clothes ans Ride My Jawn Like Your riding a horse....No pressure though." Alois Said, Leaning On the Door frame.  
"No. I'm not in the mood. Shoo. Shoo before I Sweep your feet." Hannah Said, Making 'Shooing' Gesture with her hands.  
"Ouch. So Mean. Fine. I'll just Go Wank Off." Alois Hummed, Strolling away.  
"I Just Cleaned the bathroom, You'd Better Not!" Hannah called. "Maybe In Your Sock." Alois Hummed thoughtfully.   
"Alois Trancy Don't You Dare!"  
¥¤¥¤¥¤¥  
"Your Gettin Fat." Alois Commented, From The Door.  
Hannah Jumped and Dropped the book.  
"Satan Hell! Stop Sneaking Up On me. Please. Its unbecoming of you." Hannah Sighed, Putting the book Back On the shelf.   
She Paused and Comprehended what he just said.  
"I Am Not Fat. I am Simply 4 Months Pregnant." She said, A Hint of Annoyance.  
"Fat." Alois Said.  
Hannah Shot Him a Glare.   
"Don't You Have Something To Do?" She Asked.  
Alois' Eyes Slowly Rolled to the Left then to the Right.  
"Uh...Not That I Know Of." He Said.  
Hannah Softly Sighed.  
"Why Do you insist on finding me everyday, Stalking me And Harassing me?" Hannah asked.  
"I do not stalk you." Alois said with a Pout.  
"I saw You running away when i came out of the kitchen." Hannah Said Flatly.   
Alois Frowned.   
"You Know Too Much." He Said Disapprovingly.  
Hannah Softly Sighed And Took a Seat on the Arm rest of a Chair.  
"Hey Lets Go Out to the beach!" Alois Suggested   
"I Do Not Want to." Hannah Said Flatly.  
"Uh Theeeeeennnnnn The Town?" Alois Asked, Sitting on the other Arm Rest.  
"Why Do you talk like that?" Hannah Asked.  
Alois Rose a eyebrow and touched his lips.  
"Like What?" He Asked.  
"You Look How You Would Sound." Hannah Said, Glancing at him.  
"Alright then! How am i supposed to sound?"Alois Asked.  
"Classic. Pristine. Minty. Thats How You Look But You Do Not Sound Like That. You Always Talk in his Southern-English Accent." Hannah Said, Playing With Her Sleeves.   
"Welp. I do not know what miny or pristine is suppsed to sound like so you are going to have to pretend~" Alois Giggled.   
"Yes You Do." Hannah Said.  
"No I Don't." Alois Said.  
Hannah reached Over and Grabbed Alois' Crotch.  
Alois Let Out a Melodic Cry and His Face Became Red.  
She began to grope and Feel.   
"Goddamit stop The Blatant Molestation!" Alois Whined, In That Charming Minty, Pristine and classic Voice.   
"There It Goes." Hannah Said, Retracting Her Hand.  
Alois Covered His Crotch and Hunched Over.  
"We Should Fuck. You Got Me All Hard." Alois Said, a Bit Muffled.  
"I am Going to get dressed." Hannah said rising from her seat and strolling past rhe blonde earl.  
Alois Looked Up and watched Her Leave.  
"Why Are You Always playing with me?! Ok, Next Time You Want some Cock your waiting until I wanna Whip this Meat Loaf Out!" Alois yelled After Her.  
Hannah Chuckled and Closed the Door.  
~♡~  
One Hour Both Parties were ready.  
Hannah Wore a Navy Blue Dress With Elegant Designs ans Swirls, It had a Low back and high front skirt, With Lace That Hung off the edges, she Wore a Bunch of Petticoats to hide her pregnancy, And The Bodice Was Slim and it Had A Sweet heart Neckline with a Little Bit of Lace To Cover Her Cleavage, The Sleeve stopped at her Elbow ans White Ruffle Continues from there, Covering her hands completely Tall, Navy blue Boots With No Heel, On Her Lips Were Purple Lipstick, Her Hair cascades down her back.  
The Blonde Earl Wore a White Dress Shirt with Navy Blue Buttons, Lace ruffle on the Neckline, He Actually Wore Pants, Navy Blue Pants With a Leather Belt, On His Feet Were Knee High Navy Blue Boots, With no heel.  
In the Carriage, the Blonde Earl had to word his opinion.  
"Why would You Wear That?!" Alois Asked.  
"You bought them not me." Hannah said, Glancing at Him.  
"I Didnt buy them! Claude did!"Alois Exclaimed.   
"I chose this at random." Hannah said Flatly.   
"Dont be Mad when the Horse Rips your dress off." Alois Huffed.  
"Horses Cannot Rip A dress Of a Person. Maybe Damage or knaw at it." Hannah Said.  
"Ey! Shut it!" Alois snappes.  
"I sense his highness feels a Bit stupid." Hannah Teased.  
"What did i Just say!?" Alois Yelled.  
"What did i Just say." Hannah Said.  
Alois Rose His Hand Let It Fall.  
But it Didnt make contact with Hannah's Cheek.  
He held It mid Air, Stunned at His Actions.  
The Maid Gently took hold of his Hand and Softly kissed It.  
"You Didn't Mean It.." She Whispered.


	12. Horse back riding

"See anything you fancy?" Alois Asked, Glancing at The Maid.  
"Not Particularly." Hannah answered.  
"Ok...Ok..." Alois said, nodding.  
Suddenly a Woman Stopped Hannah and Alois.  
"Ma'am I Just Have to Say, Your Son Is Stunning." She Said, With a Gentle smile.  
Alois' eyes widened.  
He stopmed his Foot.  
"Hey!" He Snapped.   
"A Bit Temperamental Too. He's a very good Child Though." Hannah Said, Just to Piss Alois Off.  
"Just Like My Daughter Ivy. Pardon my asking but by any chance can we make a arrangement for marriage?" She asked.  
"Oh My, He doesn't Fancy Females. To be Honest, Homosexuality Is Common In Our Family." Hannah Chuckled.  
"Oh. Im dearly sorry. I'll be on my way."   
Once the Woman Was Out of Ear shot Alois Let out a Annoyed Sound, Like an Enderman that has be aggravated.  
"Im Bisexual!!!!!" He Whines.  
"Come now my Lord, what is wrong with a little Joke?" Hannah Giggled, Offering him her hand.   
Alois Huffed and Took it.  
"I suppose so......i Don't Even Look like I'm related to you, In any shape or form!"Alois Huffed.  
"If You were, you'd have a Rather Plump rear." Hannah Teased.  
Alois Blushed.  
"Oi!"  
$£££¥£¥¥  
"Which Horse Do you Fancy?" Alois Asked, Squeezing Hannah's Hand.  
Hannah Blushed and Pointed to The White Mare, With Blue eyes, a Gold Mane and Tail and Gold Hooves.  
"Well I shall get that One." Alois Said, Pointing to a Black Stallion, Blue Eyes, Long Black Mane and Tail, Its A Hooves were as Black as Night.   
"Ah. Her Name Is Sapphire. She Won The Competition Last Year." Said The stable Holder.  
"Perfect! Well Take Them!" Alois Giggled, Motioning to Claude, Who forked over the Quid.  
=￣ω￣=●﹏●(>^ω^


	13. Burn In Hell Phantomhive

Alois Closed His Eyes an Leaned Back, Inhaling and Exhaling.  
He Was Trying to become a better person, He really Was.  
This Motherfucking Bitch Kept Pushing his Buttons.  
Alois Pressed his lips into a firm line then Tapped His Nails On the Oakwood desk.  
"Honestly Your Highness, You Cannot Simply Throw Things Around, Just Because your angry.  You have to consider thede consequences. For Example, You Now Have No Ink for your pen, You Must Resort all of these Documents." Hannah Listed off as she Picked up the Papers from the floor.  
The Blonde Inhaled slowly.  
"Hannah." He Said flatly.  
The maid Did Not Answer.  
"Hannah..." He Said Again.  
The Maid did not answer.  
"You Know what, fuck you! You wanna give ME the silent treatment?!" Alois Yelled.  
"You Need to Calm down." Hannah said Flatly.  
"You need to stop being Annoying!" Alois retorted.  
"Its Sorrows me to Argue with You but you never back down." Hannah Sighed.  
"your always starting shit!" Alois Yelled.  
"I am Simply Literal." Hannah Said, Placing the papers on his Desk.  
"I Should Slap The Soul Out of you, You Bitch!" Alois Screamed, Standing Up Out of His Seat.  
Hannah Simply Stared at Him for a moment.  
"That Would Not Be Possible. Souls Are devoured and I Have None of my own. Scienctificly That Would be Unacomplishable." She Said, Finally.  
Alois' Eyes Widened as He Felt A Ball Of Fury in his Chest.  
"You've got a Ten Second Head Start before i beat the fuck out of you with my shoe!!!!!" Alois Threatened, Bending over to unlace his Boot.  
Hannah Simply Turned on her heel, Walkd Over to the bookshelf, Grabbed a Book and Then Sat In One of the Chairs and Began to Read.  
Alois Furrowed his Brow.  
This Fucking Demon Got on his Absolute Last Nerve! Sometimes Alois wondered if she acted like this to piss him off or She Was Normally Like this.  
With That Thought, all of his anger disappeared, Only to be replaxed with depression.  
Before He Knew it He Was Stomping his Foot, Crying and screaming his Lungs Out.  
"I fucking hate you Hannah! All you do is piss me off!!" Alois Screamed, His Voice strained.  
"Yes, When your done acting like a child, We Shall Talk. For now, Mozart's words are of interest."  
×÷~×~~×~×  
The Blonde Earl and The Demon maid, Decided to go for a Walk in the garden, Too cool Alois Down and To Give Hannah A Break.  
Alois Simply Was Dumbfounded.  
How Could he Go From Hating Hannah With a Passion, To Impregnating Her with The Trancy Heir and Holding Her Hand As They strolled in the garden.  
What Happened Along Those Lines?  
He Didn't Wanna Find Out. All he knew was that He Was Happy.  
"So, Where is The Titanic Now?" Alois Asked.  
"At the Bottom of the Atlantic." Hannah Replied.   
"Does It Still Have treasures and Shit Like That?" Alois Asked.  
"Language Master. Yes It Does. The Heart of the Ocean Is Still There, In the Vault." Hannah Said.   
"Ooh! I wanna go see it!" Alois Said, Excitedly.   
"That, Is Not Possible My Lord. While I Do Not Need to breath and Very Much Well Is Built for Fiery pits and Crushing Pressure, You Are Not." Hannah Said, Feeling Guilty for crushing his Dream.  
"Oh....Well Cant You Go Get it So I Can Look at It? You can put it back after that, I Swear!" Alois Said, Glancing at the maid.  
"I Would. But Many Years into the Future, It Shall Be Discovered by a Someone and We Wouldnt want to ruin a look into the pass, Now Would We?" Hannah Teased.  
Alois Pouted.  
"I Suppose. But I Won't Even Be Alive! Ill be dead In like 2 years!" Alois Huffed.  
"So You Think." Hannah Said Softly.   
"Hmm?" Alois Asked.   
"Nothing....Now I See Why You Wanted a Heir." Hannah said, Not Meeting His Gaze.  
"So. About This.......Baby. i was wondering what would happen When, Claude Takes My Soul. Because i know your bound to claude and the triplets will follow you so Lets Say If this...Baby...Is Human, Whats To Happen to it? Are you just going to leave It On Its Own?" Alois Asked Curiously.  
Hannah Softly Chuckled.  
"Yes. We cannot take a human to the depths of hell. Claude Is My Father. The Triplets Are My Brothers. We've been so since the year 354. In Human Years, I am 1,544 Years Old, But Time Differs in Hell, Every 96 Years On Earth Is One Year In Hell, Your Smart. You can do the math." Hannah Said, Looking Straight Forward.  
Alois Sent her a Glare and Began to Do The Math In His Head.  
1,544....96...carry the one...Bring down the 6...  
Alois Gasped Loudly.   
"Your Fucking 16!" He Said In Disbelief.   
"Language" Hannah Scolded "Only In Demon Years I Am 16. All demons grow Mentally more than Physically." Hannah Added.  
"Holy Fuck Claudes Her daddy. Ouch. Oh Fuck. Triplets. Brothers. Oh fuck. Demon family. Where is your mother?!" Alois Asked, Tugging on the Demoness's Sleeve.  
"Language, Again. I do not know who He Or She Is." Hannah Said Flatly.   
"You think its Sebastian Michælis?" Alois Giggled.  
"Possibly." Hannah Shrugged.   
"Demons are weird mother fuckers." Alois Snorted.  
"Rude." Hannah Commented.  
"Pfft. Your weird! Im tellin the truth here!" Alois Declares, Tugging her Sleeve.  
The Demoness looked down at him.  
"Yes. May i Help You, Stranger?" She Asked.   
Alois Giggled.  
"Oh So My Name is Stranger now?"  
"Maybe Trancy Pants." Hannah Said.  
"No. Booty Shorts." Alois Corrected.   
"Vertically Challenged Youth." Hannah Said, Glancing at Him.  
"Hey! Just Because Your Taller Doesn't Mean Anything!" Alois Huffed.  
Hannah Giggled.  
"Come Now, V.C.Y. it is Time for lunch." She Said, Turning Around and walking towards the manor.  
Alois Stomped his Foot and Yelled.  
"My Name Is Alois Trancy Not Vertically Challenged Youth Or V.C.Y!" He Yelled.  
"When You Are Taller Than Me, We May Talk."  
"Oh Fuck You!"  
"Accomplished."  
≧﹏≦(>^ω^


	14. Death In Cambodia

It Was Atleast  7 in the evening when Alois found Himself Dressing Himself, Cringing in pain.  
He just had to see Ciel Phantomhive.   
He Slipped on his Purple jacket and Let out a Pained whine, Grasping His Wound.  
He Stumbled out of his room, Breathing harshly.   
He Stumbled down the hall and down the stairs, Holding the wall, Trying not to loose consciousness.   
He Heard Soft Singing in welsh and His Legs Moved towards the Sound.  
He rounded the corner and saw the Demon Maid Mopping the Floor.  
"H-Hannah.." He called out Weakly.  
Hannah Paused and Turned Around, Seeing his Condition, She Rushed to Support him, Refusing to let him fall.  
"Master, Are You Ok?" She Asked Softly, Stroking his hair. Alois grasped her shoulders and Buried his face in her Chest.  
"T-Take Me to ciel Phantomhive...N-Now." He Whispered.  
~×~  
Grell Shoved the Chainsaw Into The Demon Maids Chest, Angling it and jamming it, Knocking  the breath out of her.  
Alois Clutched his Wound as he Dragged himself to the oak tree.  
He Heard wolves, Snarling Barking. He disregarded them, Staring at the sky, Waiting for His Death to Come.  
Suddenly the snarling stopped, he looked up and saw his Butler.  
"C-Claude..." He Whimpered.  
Claude Kneeld Before him.  
"Terribly  sorry your highness, But This has to be done. Ill make sure to send your heir Along behind you. For now, I quit."  
With That,  He crushed Alois' Skull, The Blood leaking into his lap, His face deformed, The Blonde earl fell ovr sideways, Devoid off life.  
Thats When a Shiver swept through the Demon Maid. Her eyes widened, Realizing, Alois Was Dead.


	15. Making Deals In Wisconsin

Alois Trancy's Soul Smelled Devine, Like Strawberry, Mint, Revenge, Pureness....Love.  
Claude Stood Up and Licked His Lips.  
A Feast Would soon occur   
Suddenly The Triplets and Hannah Anafellows Appeared Behind him.   
"Our Job Here Is Nearly Complete. All We Must Do Is Accomplish The soul of Ciel Phantomhive." Claude Said, Looking at Alois Trancy's Rubie Ring.  
"Yes, Father." The Triplets said in unison, Bowing.  
Claude Turned to Look at Hannah.  
She Glared at Him and Reluctantly Bowed.   
"Yes...Father.." She Said, Almost Gagging on her words.  
"Excellent. Come along. We must make the manor Presentable For Earl Phantomhive." Claude Said, Then Leaped off, The triplets Following in suit.  
Hannah Was about To Take Off when Something pulled her Back, Made Her Look back at the Dead Trancy Earl.   
She Knew She shouldn't Mess with Claudes Plans.  
That Would Result in her death.  
But still, She Couldn't Leave Him There. Just Like that.  
The Silver haired Woman Kneeled Down beside His Lifeless Corpse.  
She Caressed His Face.  
"I Won't Leave you like this. I will Avenge You. I promise I will." She Whispered.  
Nothing.  
Hannah Reluctantly Gauged His Left Eye out, And Then Her Right Eye Out of its Socket.   
She Carefully fitted the Lifeless eyeball into her eye socket and in return fitted her Violet one into His Eye Socket.   
"So You May See..Even If Your Dead...And I May See You." She picked up his Small Lithe Body and Began to Aimlessly Walk, But With Purpose.  
"I Never Thought I'd be doing this." She Said, To His Lifeless Corspe.  
"You seem Rather Quiet Today Master." She Said.  
Hannah Anafellows Was Going Mad.  
Her Sanity?  
Her Medication?  
All Gone.  
All a Lifeless Corpse In her hands.  
She Replayed all the memories.   
The good and The bad ones.  
Her arrival at the Trancy Eastate.  
Her Eye Being Gauged out.  
Her neck being broken.  
Her Head Being Chopped off.  
The Horse Back Ride.  
The Swim in the pond.  
The Tender moments in the bedroom.  
The Little Talks and conversations.

Hannah Stopped Abruptly.   
"Sebastian. You can come out now." She Said.  
"I Thought You'd never invite  me." Sebastian Chuckled, Coming out of the darkness.  
"I have a Deal To Propose." Hannan Said, Staring Into His Garnet Eyes With Her Violet and Electric Crystal Blue orbs.  
"And That Would Be?" Sebastian Asked.  
"In Two Days Time, I Am to Battle you At Big Ben, During that Time,  Claude Shall Swoop in and take Ciel Phantomhive For Himself and Ciel Himself will make a Terrible Order You cannot avoid, To Stay Out of his Sight and Not to come near him, And It Will Lead To Him Being  Turned to a Demon and your eternal Servitude." Hannah Said, In All Seriousness.   
"Oh? How do we avoid that?" Sebastian Asked, All Playfulness and Teasing gone from his eyes and Voice.  
"We Kill Claude. The Battle at Big Ben, We Wave It. We Go After Claude Who shall be On his way to the Phantomhive manor. You Work your tactics and I Shall Deliver the final Blow. I am Making No Jokes or Tricks. All i want is Claude dead and the ring that Contains Alois Trancy's Soul. You Shall Get your Goal Of No Competition and Ciel Phantomhive's Soul. Do we have a Agreement?" Hannah asked.  
Sebastian Brushed His Hand On a Tree trunk, Blood Starting to leak from it.  
Hannah Brushed Her Hand Against Alois' Manicured Nail.  
They Both Shook on it, Blood Combining.  
"We Have an Agreement." Sebastian Said Finally.   
"Thank You." Hannah Said Politely.   
Sebastian turned to walk off Before, But He Glanced Back at Hannah.  
"It's a Boy. He Shall Be Born a Full Demon. Congratulations." With That he dissolved into the Darkness.  
Hannah Stood There, A Half Frown, Half Smirk on her face.  
"Yes. Of Course."


	16. Black In the Bed

Sebastian Michaelis And Hannah Anafellows Leapt Through the tree's Trailing Claude Faustus.  
"Were Not Far Away." Sebastian Said, Looking at his pocket Watch.   
"Ready To Engage" hannah Said, All Softness and Politeness Gone from her voice, It Was Loud, Brash and seriousness, Laevatin In One Hand Purple Spikes In the Other.  
Sebastian Readied His Silver Butter Knives.  
"3!' Hannah Said   
"2!" Sebastian Said, His Eyes Glowing A Demonic Shade of pink.  
"1!"  
Sebastian's Legs Tensed as he Leapt into the air and Fired Three Butter Knives at The Trancy Butler Below, As Hannah Fired Three Poisonous Darts at Him.  
As if Calculating It, Claude Did a Back Flip, Avoiding Hannah's Darts, His Gold Butterknives Reflecting Sebastians Knives.  
Hannah Jumped from Tree trunk to tree Trunk and caught Up With Claude.  
Sebastian Fired Three More Knives, Delivering a Kick To Claudes Cheek, Hannah Threw more darts, Imbeding themselves into his Back.  
Claude Round House Kicked Hannah In The Back, sendinger her Tumbling, But She Caught Herself from a Crushing Fall.  
Claude Then Blocked a Punch from Sebastian, And Imbeded Two Knives in the Phantomhive Butler.  
Sebastian Growled.  
He had Enough of this Childs Play.  
Black Flames Engulfed his Whole body for a Split Second, Leaving a Nasty Demon In Its Wake.  
Stiletto Boots, Wide and large black Crow Wings, Incubus tail, Long Clawish Nails.  
Sebastian Flew In a Circle , Firing Butter Knives, Barely Giving Claude time to react while he delivered Merciless Blows.  
Hannah Leapt up from below, Wrapping her legs Around Claudes Torso, Pummeling His Face With Enough Force to Make Big Ben Collapse.  
Hannah Tossed the Laevatin To Sebastian and He Cut Off Claudes Leg, In A Flash, He Cut off his Arms, Only Leaving  one Leg.  
He returned the Demon Sword And Melted Into the trees.  
Both Female and Male Demon Made harsh Contact with the floor, Rock and Dirt Exploding Around them.  
Hannah Gripped the Laevatin And glared at Claude.  
"This Is for Revenge. This is For Me. This Is For Alois Trancy!!" She Yelled, Plunging then Sword Into his Chest, A Nasty Ripping sound Heard.  
Claude Coughed Up Blood, He Choked and Shook.  
Hannah Grabbed His Glasses Out of his breast pocket.   
"You Want These? You want me to put them on you?"she Asked.  
Claude Stiffly Noded and Coughed up more blood.  
Hannah Crushed the Glasses In Her Palm.  
"No. I shall Not. Now. Lets Give you some Trancy Hospitality." She Chuckled Darkly, Throwing the glasses to the side.   
She Put both hands at the side of Claudes head and Began to Squeeze and Push, Crushing His Skull.  
There was  sickening Crunch, and clauded eyes were wide, Body Void Of Life.  
Hannah Sighed, Relieved.   
She Slipped the Ruby Ring With Alois' Soul Out of his Breast Pocket.  
She Stared at the Bright red rubie.  
She was Tempted to Devour His Soul, But That Would Make Everything Pointless.  
She Looked Up.  
"Its Complete Sebastian!" She Called.  
"Pleasure Working with you...Oh Dear...I Must Go prepare lunch." Came Sebastians Voice, Now playful and Teasing.  
She Stood up and Big, Black Wings Sprouted From her back and She took flight, Clutching The Souls Vessel Tightly.   
~♡~  
Digging up His Body Wasn't A Problem.  
But She Almost threw up at the sight of it.  
worms, Leeches, Hallow Eye Sockets, Rotting Flesh.  
He Looked Unsightly.  
Hannah Inhaled Softly and Picked Alois Up.  
She Made Her Way Out of the garden Away from the Bluebells.  
Once In the master bedroom, She Layed the decaying body On the bed.  
Then Carefully Slipped the Ring Onto his Index Finger.  
All Was Still For A Moment.   
Then All The Bacteria and Bugs Began to Die off, Curling up and falling off, His Cheeks Gradually Gaining Color, Violet and Blue Eyes Gaining life and Color, Hair Growing Back, Skin Growing back, Going from green to Pale Peach, Nails Growing, Torso Rising and Falling, Sewing itself back Up, lips Getting plumper and Pink.  
Hannah Softly Gasped,Covering her Mouth.   
Then His Thich Lashes Fluttered Open, Revealing Violet and Electric Crystal Orb, Confused and Holding Fear.  
"Y-Your H-Highness..." Hannah Whispered, Voice Breaking.  
Alois Furrowed his brow and Stiffly Looked to his Left, Shocked to See The Demon Maid Covering Her face, Hunched Over, Body Trembling.  
"Ugh...How Long Have I Been Sleeping?.." He Asked, Sitting Up.  
"Ow!" He Cried Out, When Hannah Hugged him and Squeezed him, Feeing his Face, Running his Hands Through Her hair.  
She Had No Words, All She Wanted to do is see if he really was real.  
Alois Hesitantly Hugged the maid Back, Awkwardly Rubbing Her Back.   
He Inhaled her Scent, Blood and Sweat.   
Thats When Something caught his eyes.  
He brought his hand up and his Eyes Widened.  
His nails were black...


	17. Composing And Creeping

After Claudes Death, The Triplets Came Back to the Trancy Manor, It Was a Really Quiet Place, Considering The Head Of The House, 16 Year old Alois Trancy Was a Demon. He had no soul and was free of Contract With Claude.  
Hannah Anafellows Continued Doing Her Maids Work As The Weeks Of her pregnancy Added up into months, Insisting That It Calmed her.  
Ciel Phantomhive Was Never Heard from Again, Since he Believed The Trancy House to be All dead.  
-  
The head of the house sat in his Study, Staring at His Black Nails.  
If Demons Had Black Nails, Why Didn't Hannah Have Black Nails?  
And Why the hell was his Left Eye Now Violet. He had a strange feeling some Weird shit happened while he was dead.  
Alois Let out a Sigh ans Leaned Back In his Chair.  
"I Ain't Got Shit To Do." He Sighed.  
"Language." Hannah Scolded, from her Corner By the Bookshelf.   
"What? My Cursing Bothers You?" Alois Teased.  
"I Have a Rather Colourful Vocabulary But Do I Walk Around Using it Every day? And No. It Does Not Bother me but I Don't Want Our Child's First words to be something Vulgar." Hannah Said, While reading the Info On a Red covered Book.  
"Your So Up Tight." Alois Said, Tapping his nails on the table.   
"I Am Simply Literal." Hannah Corrected.  
"Whatever~~~ You Say." Alois Sighed, Resting his Head On the desk.  
"Shall We Compose Some Music?" Hannah Asked, Glancing At Him.  
"I Don't Know How to." Alois Mummbled.  
"Come Now. Its Very Easy."  
~  
Both Demons Sat In the Ball Room At The Piano, Hannah Sitting ontop of it as Alois Sat On the seat.  
"Just Allow your Fingers to Fly over them." Hannah Said, Swinging Her feet.  
"Uh...Lets See..Im Rusty." Alois Hummed, Poking a Black Key.  
It played a High Note.  
He Exhaled and Focused and Began to Compose, His Fingers Flowing Over the keys, A lovely Sound Resonating Through the room.  
"I wake up tonight, feeling paper thin and I'm paper white  
You say, "Just come back to bed"  
Voice sounds strange, but I soon forget.."  
Hannah Sang Softly, Her Voice Resonating With the Music.  
Alois Blushed and Looked at the keys instead of The Maid.  
She had a Beautiful voice.  
Alois Made Up Some Lines In his Head, Voicing them out loud.  
"And your sad blue eyes, like mine  
Full of pity now, but I don't know why  
The light dims without regret  
'Til now you're nothing more than a silhouette  
But just hold quick, you're fading right  
In a cold trick of the light  
I'm just so sick, I thought you might be here  
But you di-disappear~" he Sang, Embarrassed Of His Voice.  
Hannah Softly Giggled.  
"Now I wake up and I forget that you were gone  
A phantom limb is all that I am hanging on  
So don't stop, no stopping it yet  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?  
And you've been wishing but you don't know how to stay  
And I've been broken but I'm better every day  
So don't stop, no stoppin' it yet  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?~~" she Sang, Her Voice Loud and carrying Through.  
"One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get~~" Alois Vocalized, Trying to match her soft Voice But Failing.  
"Lost and gone so fast  
You get me every time  
But I live with that  
I might do this to myself  
Only made it worse but I just can't help~" Hannah Sang, Loud and Brash.  
"You know I get so attached  
Listen everyday 'til the dark is back  
Now I pine for phantom pain  
It's the only time that I see your face  
So just hold quick you're fading right  
In a cold trick of the light  
I'm just so sick, I thought you might be here  
But you di-disappear~~!" The Blonde Earls Voice Carried Through, Diaphragm Singing Kicking in, His Voice Vocalizing, Chest Constricting as His fingers Briskly Moving on the Piano, Creating a Sad Mystical Sound.  
" One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get~" Hannah Chimed In, Repeating his Earlier Words.  
The Sad Mystical Sound faded To Something Light and Mellow.  
"What if I wake up tonight and you are real?  
What if we could find a way to try to heal?  
What if there's no stoppin' us yet?  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?....." Alois' Soft Sullen Voice Transformed to a Loud, Brash And Melodic Tone.  
"What if there was still a reason not to go?  
What if there was still a little bit of hope?~~~!" He Sang, Looking Up to the ceiling, Words Flying out of his Mouth.   
Suddenly The Pianos Sound Faded Into All Quietness.  
"I Sounded Bad Didnt i?" Alois Asked.  
"No. Your voice Is perfect." Hannah Said,  Softly Clapping.  
"Until i Believe that, I Shall Never Sing Again." Alois Said, Getting up.  
"You'll be down here Soon enough." Hannah Said.  
"Yeah Yeah Whatever." Alois Said, Holding Out his Hands for the maid.  
Hannah took them and Got off the Piano.  
"I Have to Go Air The Rooms." Hannah Said, Turning On her heel, Only to have the Other Demon Grab Her Arm.  
"You Can't." He Said.  
"I Want to." Hannah Argued.  
"Well You Cant~ You Know Why? I Hired Three Maids, Two Gardeners and Just So You Can't spend Any Time Away from me, You Are Now My Butler." Alois Giggled, Amused by the pissed look on her face.  
"I Am.Perfectly Capable of Doing Those Jobs By Myself." Hannah Protested.  
"You Can't Argue With Me." Alois Hummed, Playing With Her Fingers.  
Hannah Exaled, Expelling All Urge to Slap the Other Demon Across the head.  
"What Do I Do Now To Pass Time?" She Askes.  
"Oh I Dunno. Try to find friends?" Alois said Sarcastically.  
"You Are My Only Friend. I Do Not wish to replace you." Hannah Said.  
"No. You Cant replace me. Im that crazy Friend you cant Replace. I mean people to talk to?" Alois Chuckled.   
"Silence is Golden." Hannah Replied.   
"Fwah! Your so stubborn!" Alois Sighed Dramatically.  
"Would You Like to Take a Walk," she Asked.  
"Nah. Feets Are Hurtin." Alois said, Ditching the Noble Get up, Acting like a Commoner.  
"You Just Insist On Annoying me." Hannah Said.  
"No. I insist in stalking, Bothering, Annoying and Loving you. Mostly stalking and Bothering. I like to know how to push your buttons, Cause Poking out your eye Isnt one of them." Alois Said.  
"That's My Eye You Have In Your Head." Hannah Pointed out.  
"And Thats My Eye You Have In your head. I can't say it matches you." Alois Said.  
"Could....Could I Have My Eye back?" Hanah asked.  
"Can I Have My Virginity Back?" Alois Asked.  
Hannah  inhaled and exhaled.   
"Then You Have your Answer." Alois Giggled.  
"You..are quite the handful." Hannah Sighed.  
"D'aww come now~ I Want to play." Alois Hummed, Skipping up the stairs.  
"Yes. A game of chess would clear my mind." Hannah Said, Starting Behind Him.  
"Oh No~ No, No, No. Play as In Adult Play, I'll Be Waiting." With That The Blonde Disappeared around the corner.  
Hannah Sighed And Turned on her heel and walked the other way.  
"Then You'll Be Awaiting a Long time." She Murmured, Her Mind Set On Airing the rooms.   
(ಥ_ಥ)ू(ʚ̴̶̷́ .̠ ʚ̴̶̷̥̀ ू)⁽ƈ(ಥ_ಥ)ू(ʚ̴̶̷́ .̠ ʚ̴̶̷̥̀ ू)⁽ƈ  
"Alois Will You Please Stop?" Hannah Asked.  
"I Cannot!"Alois Declared, Dropping all his Body Weight onto the maid.  
"What Can I Do to Make you stop?" Hannah Asked, Standing Stright in order to support 110 Pounds of Alois Trancy.  
"Loooovvvveeee Meee. You had me waitin like a billion yearssss!" Alois Whined.  
Hannah Placed a Kiss On his Forehead and Shooed Him Away.  
"I Am Busy." She Said.  
"But Your Supposed to Love me~ I'm Your Gentleman~~~~!" Alois Whined, Tugging her arm.  
"A Ladies Gentleman Acts Respectable And He Is Supposed to love The lady and treat her Good." Hannah Said, Placing a White rose in the vase with the others.  
Alois Sighed and Left the room, Making Hannah Sigh.  
"What Shall i do with this boy?" 

She Asked No One In Particular.  
As she Trimmed the other rose, She Softly Hummed.  
"Hannah~ O Hannah~~~ Accept this Token of Appreciation and Looooovvvveeeeeeeee~~~~" Alois Swooned, Skipping back into the room.  
He Opened His Hands and There was a Big Roach.  
Hannah Softly Chuckled.  
"Your too Sweet." She Giggled.  
Alois Watched As She Poked the Roaches Back and a Small Blue Orb Floated up from it, Leaving it lifeless, She Then Pointed to her mouth and The small Blue Orb Floated into her open mouth.  
Alois Watched In Awe.  
"How does it taste?" He Asked.  
Hannah Motioned for him to come closer.  
He Shuffled Closer.  
She Leaned in Pressed her lips to His, The Small Blue Orb Floating into His Mouth.  
Alois Had No Choice But to swallow.   
"How Does That Taste?" She Asked.  
"Like.....Don't Judge me...Chicken....Greed....Thievery..Hopelessness." Alois Said, Licking His Lip.  
"Oh. So that is Your Taste in souls?" Hannah Asked.  
"It Didnt taste good! And if i had a taste it would have to taste Like Innocence, Hate, Strawberry, Love and Coldness...Whats Your Taste?" Alois Asked.  
"Everything Except for Hopelessness." Hannah Said, Turning Back to the thorned Roses.  
Alois Sighed and Wrapped his Arms Around the Woman and Buried his face in her back.  
"I love you." He Mummbled.   
"I Love You Too." Hannah Said, Placing a hand over His.  
Alois Moved His Hands From her Arms, Slowly But Surely to The Maids Protruding And Rounded 5 Month Stomach.   
"Can i ask a question?" Alois Asked.  
"Other Than That One, What is it?" She Asked.  
"Do you Know what You're Having?" Alois Asked.  
"That Was Very Hurtful." Hannah Answered.  
"Oh Im Sorry. Do you know what WE'RE Having?" Alois Asked, Rephrasing the question.  
"Why Did you have to say it like that?" Hannah Asked.  
"I ask The questions here!" Alois Declared.  
"We Are Having a Boy. A Halfling." She Clarified, Moving Back to admire th Rose bouquet.  
"Really?  But Then i guess the name  Royalty Would Fit." Alois Chuckled.   
"Royalty is for a Girl. Royale is for a Boy. And A Boy Does not belong to the mother, They Belong to the Father. Girls Belong to the mother. Thats Just How It Goes and I Think ITs for the best and Your reputation, I Am Not Noticed Or Known as the mother. Just Say It Was A Result of a one night stand." Hannah Said Flatly, Moving to Cut and trim more Roses.  
"What? Why? I mean to Society, O.K. but Dont you think it'll be fucked Up If He doesn't even know his own mother, and She's Right Under his nose?" Alois Askes.  
"I Only Meant for Society." Hannah Clarified.   
"Oh...Well Just saying, Something Kick Ass Like Hunter or Azren Would do." Alois Said, Watching her put the rose in the vase with the others.  
"I Have my Heart Set On Royale." Hannah Replied.  
"Yes and you shall get that wish. It just can't be his first Name." Alois Said, Bringing his arms Up Under hers.  
"Why Do I Have A odd Feeling you are going to try to lift me up, fail and then call me fat?" Hannah Giggled.  
"I speak my mind." Alois Chuckled.  
"You Have This Weird Cow Lick i Would love to cut off, You Stick Your Tongue out a Bit Too Much, You Have This Odd Tendency to play with your food when you think no one is there, You Sneak into my room at night and sleep with me and leave before i wake up which i Find Creepy, You Keep Touching My Breast Every chance you get, like Right Now, Your Abdomen Is Frail and You have these Odd Dimples On It.....Oh And your Teeth Look Unrealistic." Hannah Said.  
"My Teeth Are beautiful!" Alois Huffed.  
"I never said they were ugly, i Said they look A Bit Unrealistic, Meaning they Are Never Yellow and they never fall out..." Hannah Clarafies.  
"Whats Wrong with my Dimples?! My Cow Lick?!? And So What If I Like boobs? Theyre heavenly pillows of Clouds~ and Sticking out my tongue its a reflex." Alois Said, Annoyed.  
"The dimples are quite cute and the cowlick is annoying." Hannah Said, Busying herself with Cleaning down the rose stems.  
"You know what i find cute?" Alois Asked.  
"Pray Tell." Hannah Answered.  
"Your Cute Butt." He Whispered.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"C'Mon. Shoo. I am busy." Hannah Said quickly. Instead Of Shooing Like the maid told him to, Alois Began to Suck and bite at her neck, Leaving blue and purple Hickeys in his wake.  
The Maid Blushed and Tried to focus on trimming more roses for the vase.  
That is, until he grabbed her hands and placed them on her breast, His hands Ontop of hers as he squeezed and Fondled.  
"Shh.." He Whispered Before Biting her neck.   
Hannah finally gave in cocking her head to the side, Giving him more access.   
His Petite fingers curled into the V-Neckline of the maids dress and Yanked It Down, Her Heavenly Watermelons Bouncing out.  
Thats when he began to play with her nipples, plucking and pulling , rolling and Squeezing.   
That's When a knock echoed throughout the manor from the front door.  
"Cock Blocking Mother Fuck!" Alois Snapped, Walking Off.  
Hannah, Left with a blush, Fixed her Dress and smoothed it out, and Then Bussied herself with Ceaning down the table.  
~¤~  
Twenty minutes later, Both Demoness and Demon Waited in the Study for the new Arrivals.  
"What do you think they'll be like?" Hannah Asked.  
"I Don't know. I Didnt hand pick them." Alois Shrugged.  
"Why?" Hannah asked.  
"Cause I Was Too caught up in your looovvvvveee~" Alois Swooned.   
Hannah Giggled and patted his Head.   
"You are Something."  
Thats When the Doors to the study opened and Timber Led Three Women and Two Men Into the Study, with that he left Wordlessly.   
Hannah Causally Stood up from the desk and stood at Alois' Side.  
He Let out a sigh and put his feet up on the desk ans crossed his hands over his abdomen.  
"Hello, Hello, I Am Earl Alois Trancy, The Queens Spider As You all may know me, This is My Maid Hannah Anafellows, Don't mind her appearance, Ignore it, Its none of your concern. So. Start with presenting your name." Alois Said.  
Hesitantly, A Tall Man With Dirty Blonde hair and Green Eyes Stepped forward.  
"I Am Charlie Braite. I Wish to fill the position as a Cook." He Said, bowing slightly.   
"Can You Cook? Can you Cook Properly?" Alois Quizzed.   
"I have since i was 12." Charlie Said.   
"Very well then, Timber, Take Him To the servants quarters and get him situated." Alois said Waving his hand dismissively.   
With that they were gone.  
A Short Teen, Brown hair, Blue eyes, Chirpy voice.  
"Hello, Hello! I Am Memphis Voiale. I Am here to fill the position as a gardener, because i love being outside." Memphis Beamed.  
Alois Waved Him Off and Canterbury Took him away.  
The Three Maids Were left.  
A Tall One With RAven hair and Hazel eyes.  
Short one with blonde hair and Black eyes.  
A normal Heigted one with Brown hair, Tucked in a Bonnet, Sparkling Green Eyes, Who seemed to be happy and jumpy, Nudging The taller one and sending Telepathic messages.  
"Attention!' Alois Said, Loud and Seriously, Making all three  stand straight and Still.   
"I Don't care who you are, Whats Your reasoning for being here, All I Care About is My Manor being sparkly clean. Hannah Will Take You to the servants Quarters and get you Comfortable and after that, She'll show you the ropes. Now Be Gone~" Alois Said, Waving the Four off.  
Hannah shot his a Telaphatic messages saying   
'Respect is Due.'  
He Sent one back;  
'Don't Care about them. Respect is a rare thing for me. But don't worry~ I Won't fall in looovvvvveeeeeee.'  
Hannah giggled and Shook her head.  
~♡~  
Hannah Solemnly Watched as the three new maids, Did Their Work.  
The tall one was named "Lila"  
The Short one was named "Ava"  
The bouncy One was Named "Crystal".  
It was Something that calmed her.  
Really.  
Now what was she to do?  
She Nearly Jumped out of Her skin when arms Wrapped  around her From Behind and A Slow steady breath was on her Neck.  
"If You keep hanging all over me I'll have no choice but to flip You." Hannah Said.  
"Flip me onto the bed?" Alois Teased.  
"On your ass. Flat on your ass." Hannah Corrected.   
"Anyway~ Why Are you so sad? I could have sworn you were happy two minutes ago." Alois Hummed.  
"I Have Nothing to do." Hannah Said Dully.  
There was a Moment of silence.  
"Come Cuddle With Me." Alois Said Finally.   
Hannah Blushed and Nodded.  
"Sure." She said Softly.  
Alois held her hand and Lead the Blushing Woman off.  
At the door, He Glanced back at the chattering Maids.   
"Stop the prattle and Get back ti work!' He Snappes, Making them go Mute.  
He Closed the door and stepped into the hallway.  
"Respect is Due, Alois." Hannah Said.  
"Respect is rare in here. Now, Shall We?" He Asked.  
"We shall."  
~¤~  
In The master bedroom, Both Demons Were On the Four poster king size bed, Both Dressed In Night Shirts, Just Cuddling.  
Hannah Had Her Head On Alois' Shoulder, Both Hands On her Stomach, Just Enjoying His Scent and presence. Alois' Fingers Played with her hair As He Rubbed her back.  
Hannah's Mind Was a million miles Away.  
She Was wondering When the baby would Come, How Would she have it, What it would look like.  
It Could be Next Month, Or in Five Months, Depending on race.  
Would It Act More like her, Or Alois?  
Or would it go to the beat of its own drum?  
Her head started to hurt, Just Thinking about it, so She Just Closed her mind off.  
"You Think We should to a Makeover?" Alois asked Out of the blue.  
"The Red and Gold Is a Bit too Old Times so yes." Hannah Answered.  
"Maybe To Chocolate brown and Navy Blue or White Walls with elegant design's and Maybe Green or something...Or Purple. And We Could like....Dummy Proof The House, For the Baby." Alois Said.   
"I'd Say Purple and White elegant designs. When we 'Dummy Proof' That means All Sharp Edges Have to be Concealed, Vases and Antiques have to be out of reach and You Know, The Works." Hannah Listed off.  
"Yes, Purple and White. I can see that. Where do you think the nursery should be?" Alois Asked.  
Hannah Rose Her Hand and Pointed to the Left side of the Room to the 3rd Wall, Or To the Room next to Alois'.  
"Why Not Next to you? I need my sleep." Alois Said.   
"Because, It Has Windows and Nurseries  need to have lots of light." Hannah Said.   
"Ohhhh" Alois Said.  
Hannah Chuckled Softly.  
"What Decor do you suppose we put in there?" She Asked.   
"Well, Were having a Boy, So Maybe Green and white. A Rocking Chair, a Bassinet and Crib and you know, the Works." Alois Listed off.  
"Id say Yellow and White." Hannah Suggested.  
"Eww.yellow is so nasty." Alois Said, Sticking out his tongue.  
"Maybe Blue? Since its a boy?" Hannah said, Playing with The buttons on Alois' Dress shirt.  
"May Be." Alois Hummed.  
Hannah Still Played with the button, Just to do Something.  
"I'm Just Curious and Don't judge me, Do Other Supernatural things exsist? Except for demons?"Alois Asked.  
"Yes. Grim Reapers, Angels, Incubus and Sucubus, Werewolves, Fairys, Mermaids, Genies, Devine Beings, Sorcerers..." Hannah Listed off.  
"Mermaids?" Alois Echoes.  
"They're evil. They'll drown you and eat your body." Hannah Said, Knowing His Cards before He played them.  
"Oh...Well-"  
"Genies are only found in the desert." Hannah Said, Cuttin him off.  
"Maybe--"  
"No You may not meet a succubus." Hannah Said Once More.  
"Or--"  
"Angels Are Crazy." Hannah Said, Crushing in intentions.  
Alois Sighed, Defeated.  
"You'd be a Kill Joy Mom. He'll like me more because I'm More fun, Loose and Layed back." Alois Hummed.  
"Whatever you say." Hannah Hummed.  
Alois gently grabbed her chin ans Pressed his lips to her and held them there, then broke the kiss, Making The Demon Blush and Hide Her face.  
"I'm Hungry~" Alois Whined, Sitting in, Hands On the bed infront of him, he then face planted in the bed.  
Thats When hannah noticed the boy was a fucking rubber band. He was So Flexible.  
"I feel You staring at me." Alois Said, His Voice Muffled.  
"How do you not break something?" Hannah Asked.  
Alois Sat up and Put One foot behind his Head.  
"I dunno. Its Just been something since i was little." Alois Hummed.  
Hannah Snorted.  
Alois Blushed.  
"Stop thinking about that ya nasty!" He Whined.   
"Then pick your choice of words carefully." Hannah Giggled.  
"You Don't know what if feels Like to have some old man shove Your leg behind your head and break your pelvis Over and over again, Just for a better Angle!" Alous Huffed.   
"We Could find out." Hannah Said, Making Alois Jump and Fall Off the Bed.  
"What?!?!" He Nearly Screamed.  
"You said you were bisexual, yes?" Hannah Asked.  
"Yes. I did." Alois said, Suspicion in his voice.  
"Just Give me a Specific Look and I'll be that person." Hannh Said Flatly.  
"Fine....Hm.........Ciel Phantomhive." Alois Said, A Challenge in his Tone.  
Right before his eyes, Hannah Anafellows turned into the Small Phantomhive, Sitting on his bed, Hands Folded in his lap, Eyes Downcast.  
"Holy Shit! Do you know how much damage we can do to Ciels reputation?!" Alois Said, A Crazy Grin on his face.  
"Yes. We Could do damage, But That Would only set him on you, And he Would kill you and this time, You have no soul i can link to this plane." Said the Faux Phantomhive, in The Real Phantomhive's voice.  
"Wow. Ciel Phantomhive. Sitting here. In my bed....You know if this was the real Ciel I Would Take Naked pictures of him and send them to the queen, Then walk him around town, Allowing old men to touch and degrade him. Ah.....The Things i Could do to break him..."Alois Fantasized.  
The Faux Phantomhive was replaced with the real Hannah Anafellows.  
"Your a Sadist." She Said.  
"Im sorry what?" Alois said, His Vision Focussing on her.  
Hannah Face Plamed and Sighed.  
"What shall i do with you?"  
ू(ʚ̴̶̷́ .̠ ʚ̴̶̷̥̀ ू)⁽ƈﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ(ಥ_ಥ)  
A/N  
Sorry for the Lack of updates. Anyway, This Story is No where near over. I have lots of shit ta do y'know?   
Any way, The Name of the song Alois and hannah Were singing is  
"One Love" By Marianas trench.  
I just uploaded the nightcored sound because it sounded like alois.  
Also, i know people are reading and it would mean alot if you vote for it after you read, It helps me get a reading career when I'm older.  
Thank you all, *Boop* the Star button and Have a Good Night Duckies!  
~DaySkillet


	18. The Boot

As The Days Flew by and Turned into weeks, Hannah's Stomach Grew Larger and rounder, She Rarely Moved Around Or Left her room, If She Did, She was In the Garden, The Study, With Alois Or In the Set Up Nursery.  
The Blonde earl Preferred to be near, Or Argue with her to sleep with him or Not to do straining things Knowing there was a Large Possibility The baby could Come in the 6th Months, If It Was A Demon.  
In the Large Manor, The Two Demons Were In The Study, Alois Sat at his Desk, Signing and reading various Documents and letters. The Demoness Sat In the Vintage chair by the window, Sewing as she softly hummed.  
"Hannah?" Alois said, Out of the blue.  
"You Know my name so why are you asking it." She Said, Looking at him.  
Another thing.  
She was More Emotional, Screaming Rarely, Crying A Lot, Snapping On The Blonde Earl Or Simply Ignoring him.  
"You Know, I May Just Throw you out the window. Its formally Addressing." Alois said, Spinning his chair around to look at her.  
"Formal Addressing Isn't necessary. I am not a stranger and you know my name. Why are you asking it?" Hannah Said Again.  
Alois Shrugged.   
"To Push your buttons?" Alous Giggled.  
Hannah Picked up The ink vase and threw it at him, aiming for his head but he caught it, inches away from ruining his Attire and face.  
"Nice Aim." He Chuckled.   
Hannah Let out a Sigh.  
"What do you want?" She Asked.  
"Just Talk. I can't talk with you?" Alois Asked, Crossing his Legs.  
"I am surprised you are not a girl." Hannah Commented.   
"Butcha Love My Hips." Alois Teased.  
Hannah Cleared Her Throat.  
"Get to the point Alois." She Said. "Ah. Another way to tick you off. Any Who, I Wanted to ask if you wanted to go anywhere.' Alois said, Playing with his pen.  
"No. Not particularly. Pregnant women are supposed to stay home. Not go out." Hannah Said, Proceeding her Sewing.  
"Just wear petticoats or something. I'm bored and i wanna go out." Alois Said.  
"I am Not stopping you." Hannah Said.  
"Why are you so Stubborn?" He Asked.   
"For the same reason your so temperamental." Hannah Said.  
"Sometimes i wonder if you were always like that or it just blossomed a Few months ago." Alois Hummed.  
"I was Always This Way. You just never noticed or was too busy poking my eye out of plotting to throw me off the banister." Hannah Said.  
"I Had problems. Ive changed....For You....But I Might Poke out Lila's Eye. Who's to say?" Alois Giggled.  
\-   
Meanwhile in the Foyer, Lila and Crystal were Scrubbing the floor.  
Crystal Tried to make small talk.  
"Have You seen Miss Hannah Lately? She's like, Growing. You think she's With child?" Crystal Asked.  
Lila Shrugged and Dunked her cloth.  
"Who's to say? We rarely see her anymore." Lila Said.  
"Who do you think fathered it? The Master?" Crystal Giggled.   
"Why don't you ask him and get slapped?" Lila Suggested.  
"I Think I Shall. He Hasn't Snapped on me yet. I think he's fond of me." Crystal Said.  
"Your so Naive. He isn't fond of you. Infact, he was about to slap you when Miss Hannah Pulled his attention. Your not special. He's paying us 4,000 quid a month just to clean so just Mind your business and do your job." Lila Said.  
"Your So Up Tight Lila. Anyway, Back to subject, Im Thinking one of the triplets Fathered her bore?" Crystal asked.  
"The Triplets Are Her Brothers. Incest Is Against the law." Lila Said, Wiping sweat from her forehead.  
"So? She looks like she doesn't give a damn. So About the master, Do You Think He prefers Men?" Crystal Asked.   
Lila Bit her lip and Did Her work, Seeing who entered the room.  
"That Is None Of Your Business what my orientation is, Stop Sticking your nose in things that do not concern you." Came The Blonde Earls Voice, Loud and commanding.  
He Cocked His Foot Back and Released, Delivering a Kick to Crystals Stomach.  
The Maid fell over, trying to breathe. Lila Did her work, With a willing hand, Not wanting to call his bluff.  
Alois Rose His foot and was about to drop it when;  
"Your Highness, Come Now. We Don't want to keep them waiting." Came Hannah's Soft Voice, Calling his Attention.  
Alois Shot Crystal a dirty look and Walked Towards   
Hannah and Offered her His Arm, She Took it and the two made Thier way towards the Garden.  
Crystal Sat up, Eyes Watering.  
There was no need to kick her in the stomach. Absolutely no need.  
Why Was the Trancy earl so mean and wicked?  
"Come Now Crystal, Thats Why you do your work and mind your business, I Think i have some gauze in my Dresser." Lila said, Helping Crystal up.  
~♡~  
"It Was Nor Necessary to Kick Crystal in the stomach." Hannah Scolded.  
"It Was. She was being nosey. She said You fucked your brothers. It was by all means Necessary." Alois Said.  
"Come Now, Words are just air. There is no need to Abuse your Employees." Hannah Said.   
"Yeah. There's need. What? You afraid I'll fall in lovveeeeeee with Lila? Because she acts exactly like you...." Alous Teased.  
"Jealousy is the Ugliest Trait. She is Simply a Timid Girl. Do you even know her Age?" Hannah Said.  
"Because Pretty Girls Don't get jealous and what is her age?" Alois Asked.  
"Lila Is 13. She Was sold as a slave to A Bussiness man And We Bought her as a maid. So just becaue you own her, Doesn't mean you have Cause to abuse her. Keep that in mind." Hannah Warned.   
"Ouch. 13? She looks like an Adult." Alois Said.  
"Looks are deceiving." Hannah Giggled.  
"Ok Fuck You." Alois Giggled, Getting her Joke.  
(Joke: Alois Looks Pristine, minty and Cassic But he Doesn't sound the way he looks.)  
Hannah Giggled and placed a kiss on his Cheek.  
"I remember when you almost killed me." Alois Said.  
"You Wouldn't keep your eyes on the road." Hannah Said.  
"Cause You Kissed me! And You need to Stop leaving purple Marks on my face. It's Attracting unwanted gossip." Alois Said.  
Hannah Simply grabbed his Head and Placed Kisses On his Lips, Forehead, Cheeks, Chin, His eyelids, Even his Ears.  
"Aaauuuughvhh! Hannah!" He Whined.  
"Yes, Alois?" She Asked.  
Alois Furrowed his brow and picked the maid up and hurled her into the Pond, her dress Puffing out around her, Hair soaked.  
Hannah Giggled and Rose her hand, Vines Grew from the ground and Wrapped around Alois, then Hurled him into the pond.   
Once he hit the water, he Stayed down there.  He swam over to Hannah and Bussied Himself with Taking Off Her Shoes, Her Socks her petticoats, all floating away.  
Before Coming back up, He Kicked off his boots and shrugged off his jacket.  
He Broke the surface and Spat out water.  
"Pooo!" He Whined, Pulling Seaweed out of his mouth.  
The Silver haired Demoness Tapped the water with the tip of her finger.  
The water began to Mold And Shape Into Float or raft.  
Then it froze in place, Looking like Running water that wouldn't move from that Shape.  
Hannah Was The First to climb on it, Followed by Alois.  
"Wow..." He Said In Awe.  
"You can do it too. Just try." Hannah Said, Taking His Hand.  
Alois Giggled and Hesitantly tapped the waters surface with his Finger tip.  
The water Slowly But surely bubbled into A Pair Of Boobs.  
Hannah Tapped the Water surface, Turning the boobs into A Baby.  
Alois Giggled and turned the baby into a Butt.  
Hannah Blushed and Turned the butt into A Pair of Roses.  
Alois Smirked and Tapped the water surface, held his finger there and then removed it.  
He made a Lovely Image of Hannah, She Was Smiling and Her eyes Wider than Normal with  Excitement.  
"My eyes do not look like that." Hannah Said.  
"Well. You never open them wide enough and i never really see the white...So.." Alois Trailed off, Noticing how weird he sounded.  
~♡~  
"Can you still move around?" Lila Asked.  
Crystal groaned and nodded.   
The Trancy fucker had iron tippee boots, and they hurt like a Bitch.  
"This is what you get. Your always too nosey Crystal." Lila Scolded.   
"Im not nosey im curious." Crystal giggled softly.   
That's when the Door to the kitchen opened and Hannah Stepped Through.  
"Good day Miss Hannah." Lila said, Bowing and forcing Crystal to bow.  
"Stand up straight. I am nothing more but a common maid. Crystal How's Your stomach feeling? Im terribly sorry, The Master is a bit temperamental." Hannah Said.  
"It hurts. Were those steel tipped  boots or something? I ought to grab that pretty little head of hair and knee him in the crotch!" Crystal Said, Her voice annoyed.  
"There is no need for violence. I doubt you would be able to get close enough to do that." Hannah Said.  
"If i may ask, Why are your eyes mismatched?" Lila Asked Softly.  
"I was born this way. Is there anything you need help with?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Oh! N-No! Not at all!" Lila Said, Remebering the little chat She had with Alois;  
'Don't Let her Do any work, Is that Clear?'  
"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.  
"I could use some help with-- Ow!" Crystal cried, hopping on one foot.  
"Were doing quite alright Miss Hannah. Carry on." Lila Said with a Smile.  
Hannah Smiled softly and Left.   
She Saw The Blonde Earl sitting on the floor, Playing with some knick knacks.  
"Why must you stalk me?" Hannah asked.  
"Cause. Its Sexy." Alois Said.  
"Its Creepy." Hannah Said.  
"Annnnnyyyyy wayy. Ive been thinking about it and i want to poke out someones eye. I need the thrill." Alois Said, Getting up.  
"No. You will not." Hannah  Said.  
"Yes I Will. Just be happy its not you." Alois said, Offering his arm.  
"What am I to do with you?' Hannah Sighed, Taking His Arm.  
"Lovvvveeeeeee meeeeeeee?" Alois Teased.  
"You Are Something Else.."


	19. Love Don't Change

I REGRET NOTHING! IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN! DON'T HATE ME!   
The name of the song in the link is  
"Love Don't Change" by Jeremiah.  
Oh and please *Boop* The Vote Button, And maybe drop a comment if you want to, it helps me get a writing career when I'm of age! Loveeee you all potatoes!  
~DaySkillet  
¥~¥~¥~¥  
The Trancy Estate was Bickering With Life, Tis Was The Sixth Month In The Demoness's Pregnancy and The baby could come at any moment.  
The Cooks Tried their best to make her comfort food, The Triplets Brought Her Souls, The Maids Helped her with Bathing, Dressing and Cleaned for her, The Earl Himself Helped the maid Walk Around, Slept with her at nights, Sometimes he even bathed and dressed her, Making jokes and Doing silly things to take her mind off of stress.  
Everyone was On their toes.

It Was The Normal Morning Routine of Dressing.  
Hannah sat on her bed in a towel, Drawing Cirlces on her stomach as Lila and Crystal Looked for her  clothing.  
"Anything in mind today Miss Hannah?" Asked Lila.  
"Nothing Particular." Hannah Answered.  
"Oh My Miss Hannah Is Naughty~" Crystal Teased, Holding Up A Pair of Underwear that barely covered the rare with a Upside down triangle on the front.  
"You may have it. I've never used it." Hannah said, Knowing Alois Planted it in her closet with a million more.  
"Really? Oh thank you!" Crystal Giggled.  
Hannah Got up and went over to the dresser. She picked up Red Lipstick and Gently took hold of lila's Face and Gently applied it.  
She backed up and admired her work.  
"That's Perfect." She said Softly, Putting the lipstick in Lila's small hands.  
"T-Th-Thank You, Miss Hannah." She Said, her blush matching her lips.  
Soon enough hannah was in her normal maids outfit, With her hair In a French braid.  
-  
"I am perfectly capable of walking down the stairs.' Hannah Said stubbornly.  
"Fine. When you fall, don't cry." Alois Said Shrugging.  
Hannah Sighed and Took his Awaiting hand and fhe two began to descend The stairs Slowly but surely.  
"Can i Ask something of you?' Hannah asked.  
"Anything." Alois Replied.  
"Please Stop Planting Dirty Attire in my closet. It's embarrassing." She Said.  
"Nope. I cannot. Infact, I have planted more In your dresser last night. I thought you were the type to like lace." Alois Giggled.  
Hannah Softly Sighed.  
"Fine. Do what you want." She said.  
"I shall." Alois Giggled.   
They met the bottom of the stairs and let go of each others hands.  
"What are you doing today?"Alois Asked.  
"Maybe some sweeping or Polishing." Hannah Said.  
"I keep telling you time and time again, the baby could come at any second and what would happen if your All the way across the manor and Im On the other side? What are going to do then huh?" Alois Quizzed.  
"Relax. Your a Worry Wart." Hannah Said.  
"Just Spend today with me? Please?" Alois Asked, Taking Her hands.  
Hannah Hesitated but nodded.  
"I Suppose." She said.  
~  
Hannah Sat In the Comfortable Vintage chair, rubbing her Stomach, Staring Out the window.  
Instead of doing his work, he watched Her Intently, Feeling a Bit Of Happiness.  
Alois Sighed contently and Sank into his Chair.  
"Is something the matter?" Hannah Asked, Looking Straight at him.  
"Oh...It's Nothing... ive got so much work to do and y'know..." Alois Sighed.  
Hannah Rose from her seat and Slowly Walked over the The chair Alois Sat in, She Spun it Around until he was Facing the Door.   
"What are you doing?" Alois Asked.  
"Shh. Silence is Golden." Hannah Said.  
Alois Rolled his eyes and Laid his Hands Over his Flat, Dimpled Stomach.  
Hannah Softly Smiled and Placed both hands on his shoulders, Then Began to Squeeze, Press and Release Tension.  
Alois' Body Relaxed and He Closed his eyes, Bending his head.  
"Oh...Right There Hannah.." He Said, His Voice Soft and Pleading.  
-  
Lila and Crystal Were Walkinv Past the study when they heard A Voice of Pure Exasty and neediness.  
"Oh...Right There Hannah.." Came The Earl's Voice.  
13 and 16 year old paused.  
Crystal covred her mouth and began to jump up and down, Pointing at the door.  
Lila Grabbed Crystals Hand and Dragged her off.  
When they were a safe Distance from the door crystal Spoke.  
"Oh my God Miss Hannah and The Master Were fucking! They were Fuckin! Maybe He Fathered Miss Hannah's Bore!" Crystal said, Excitedly.  
"Keep it down! Were not sure. Remeber last time you got involved you got kicked? Maybe So, But Maybe They were doing work?" Lila Suggested.  
"Oh Hannah Right there? Sex. They were in flagrante." Crystal Decalred.  
Lila Blushed and Looked Around the corner.  
"Look, Its None of our Bussines if The master and miss hannah are involved, we are here to work and work only so forget it." Lila Snapped.  
"Lets just Listen for a Bit? Please Lila?"Crystal begged.  
"Fine...But if get Punished, Ill hate you."  
And so they were outside the study, Eavesdropping.

"Does That Feel Good?" Came Hannahs Voice.  
"Yeah...Wait, Squeeze again." Ordered the earl.   
"Like that?" Hannah Asked.  
"Oh yes...right there." The Earl Whispered.  
There was a moment of Silence.   
"Why'd you stop?" The earl askes, Confused.  
"I'll Continue. Do you mind getting me something to eat?" Hannah Giggled.  
"Fine. Your getting fat. I want a token of promise." Came the earls Voice.   
There was a smooch sound.  
"There. Now hurry along. Our baby demands room service." Hannah Giggled.  
"Your Weird." Said the earl.  
Then they heard footsteps.  
Lila and Crystal Froze.  
They looked around Quickly, But alas the door opened and there stood the Blonde Trancy Earl.  
They stared at him, Mouths agape.  
"Well what a Surprise." Said Alois, Smirking and leaning Against the door.  
"Uh! Hello master! We were just about to knock!' Crystal Said, Bowing.  
"Oh? Then How About I Knock Some Sense into you?" Alois Retorted, He Cocked his leg back and Released, Delivering Anothee Hard Kick to Crystals Chest, He was aiming for her face but she was bowing.  
Lila Jumped and Whimpered When Crystal fell to the floor, Gasping for air.  
Alois Smirked and Turned his attention to Lila.  
He Grinned and Grabbed her Collar, Only to Have a hand Grab his Wrist.  
"Your Highness, Have you forgotten about my Food?" Hannah Asked Softly   
Alois Let go of her and Giggled.  
"Oh! Right! Be back!" Alois Chimed, Skipping off.  
Hannah Watched him until he was out of view.   
She then Helped Crystal up off the floor.  
"Are you Ok?" She asked Softly.  
Crystal Coughed and Nodded, Holding to Hannahs Hands Tightly.  
"This is why you do not eavesdrop. Its rude." Lila Hummed, Innocently.   
"I Agree. His highness Knew you were outside of the door." Hannah Scolded.  
"Ugh! If i die im haunting his bitchy queer arse." Crystal Grumbled.  
"Oh Come Now, No need for name calling. Lila there should be some ice in the cooling cabinet and make her some hot herb tea. That should do it." Hannah Said, Shooing the two girls off.  
Hannah Softly Sighed and Retreated to the study.  
She sat at the desk and looked over some of the documents. Money loans. Most of them.  
A Donation to a orphanage?  
Hannah signed and Stamped it. A busty woman on the bottom left.  
A Loan For a Jewellery Bussines?   
40,000 quid, Signed and stamped. A busty woman on the bottom left.  
Money for Alois' Uncle?  
Rejected. A Busty Woman on the bottom left.  
Taxes?  
2,000 quid, Signed and stamped. A busty woman on the bottom left and the Trancy Crest.  
Charity for the poor?  
50,000 quid, Old Clothing and Food, All Collected in two days time, Signed and stamped. The Trancy Crest.  
She really didn't have to worry about Alois getting mad over it.   
He was Practically a Zillionaire. Full of money, Physically Richer than the Queen if you counted it out.  
She then looked over The others.  
A Grand Gala On the 15.  
Hannah Set it aside, to bring up later.  
A Ball For The Viscount Teau's Newborn Son.  
She also set that aside.  
A Notification Of The Improvement of Big ben.  
She Softly Chuckles.   
"Well look at you, all smart and stuff."   
Hannah Looked up and saw Alois hanging over her.  
"I am Not illiterate, If thats What you thought." Hannah Said, Putting down the pen.  
"I never Said that." Alois Said, Sitting on the desk and crossing his legs.  
Hannah Leaned back and put her hands on her stomach.  
"Very Well." She said.  
Alois Began to Swing his Foot.  
"I Caught a Cat For you." He Said.  
"Oh?" Hannah Said.  
Alois Smiled as he picked up a living cat, It Was a British Short hair, and handed it to Hannah.  
"Its Fat So..." He Giggled.  
Hannah Lovingly Cooed at it, Rubbing its Back, And behind its Ears.  
"I want to keep it." She Said, Stroking the tail, Making it sleepy.  
"I Don't like cats that was the main reason i brought it to be killed. Maybe we could get a Dog?" Alois Asked.  
"Dogs Are O.K. I Guess." Hannah Said.  
Hannah Then Turned the cat on its Belly and Placed her hand flat on it, A Red Orb Levitating Under hand, Leaving the Cat Life less.  
Hannah controlled the orb by Moving Her hand toward her mouth, Half of the orb Floated between her lips.  
She then held the other half out to the 16 Year old that Stared at her in awe.  
Alois Looked at it Suspiciously.  
"It Won't hurt." Hannah urged.  
Alois Hesitantly Held his hand out, The Soul Floating into his hand, he brought it to his mouth and it Slipped between his lips.  
It tasted Like Elegance, Laziness, Obesity, Ecasty and a Hint of Salt.  
"Its....O.K..I Guess.." Alois Shrugged.  
Hannah began to Pet the Dead cat.  
She Hummed Softly as she Looked at its lifeless face.  
"Hannah?" Alois Asked Hesitantly.  
"You know my name, Why do you ask it?" Hannah Said.  
"I was Wondering how you became a demon." He Said, Ignoring her previous comment.  
"I Was In a Race Called Nomads. We were a very stupid, Cannibalistic Group, Wondering the earth, eating and destroying everything in Our path. One day, Some Of the Men and I Went Hunting, and We Saw a Inhuman Figure Wondering The forest. We stalked it and watched it. It had burned, Charred Black and red skin, Yellow horns in its head, Long Limbs with inhuman Claws and Fangs, It Was Lithe and Agile too. One of the Men, However Made a Terrible mistake of shooting and In a instant, All of us were Dead, Except for me, It didn't attack me for some reason.  
It Came Closer and Examined Me, Then Caressed my Cheek. Then said 'I Give you This Gift of Intelligence, Wisdom, Speech and Immortality. You were not like the others, you stood your ground and Fought for your Friends instead of fleeing from death. You shall thank me Centuries from Now' and with that, I Lost Consciousness. When i woke up, I Could Speak, My Tongue Wasnt Tied, I Could Count and Think Normally, And the Arrow wound in my side Was Completely Healed. It took me  a while to get  used to.." Hannah Said, Rubbing the cats belly.   
"So...You Were..." Alois Trailed off.  
"Nomads Were stupid, tongue Tied and Lacked Self Consciousness. Some of us were obese and dying." Hannah Said.  
"Do You still know this demon..or thing?" He Asked.  
"The Last Time I Saw it was a Century ago. Its Name Was Enfer. It Took up the form of a Woman contracted to Elizabeth Midford as Paula." Hannah Said, Glancing at Alois.  
"I wanna meet it!" Alois Chimed.  
"I Wouldn't. its a rather....Odd Demon..." Hannah Said Flatly.   
"Oh...Well--"  
"You'd get angry at all the teasing and engage in a battle you would terribly Loose and be bound to it for the rest of eternity." Hannah Chuckled.  
"Hmpf!" Alois Huffed, Crossing his arms.  
~♡~  
Lila, Crystal and Hannah Softly Talked as they Strolled the halls of the Trancy manor.  
Hannah Could say they were her friends, especially Lila. She was such a nice young lady.  
"How Old Are you? I'm 16." Crystal Giggled.   
"I am 20." Hannah Said, a Soft Smile.   
"Aww poo! Im the Youngest!" Lila huffed.  
"Also the Cutest." Hannah Giggled, Patting her head.  
"Oh Come Now! We can Best Friends! Im the Wild One, Miss Hannah is The I Dont give a Damn Attitude one and Lila is the Cute Innocent one! All the fun we'll have!" Crystal Declared.   
All of a Sudden Hannah let out a pained cry and Her hand shot out to hold to the wall.  
Crystal and Lila Rose an Eyebrow. "Miss Hannah? Are you o.k?" Lila Asked, Placing a Hand on the woman's back, Bending slightly to see her face.  
"I....I...Ah!" Hannah Cried out, Clutching the Bottom of her rounded stomach.  
Crystal Rushed over to the other side to help the woman off the Wall.  
Both Girls Supported her, Frantically trying to get an answer.  
"Is it the baby?" Crystal Asked, Worried.  
Hannah Bit her lip and Nodded Frantically.   
"Go, Go tell the master!" Lila said, Shooing Crystal.   
"Hell no! He'll kill me!" Crystal Hissed.  
"She's having a baby!" Lila Hissed. "Oh God!" The Demoness Cried out, Her knees buckling and giving out.  
"Crystal GO!" Lila Yelled.  
"Fine! I'm going! Ill haunt you if i die!" Crystal Said, Hiking up her dress and Taking Off To the other side of the manor.  
The Blonde Girl Got there in under two minutes, Heaving and Gasping.  
She pounded on the study door, Loud and Hard.  
"Master! Master!!" She Said, Banging and Kicking.  
The door swung open, The Trancy Earl Stood there, a Pissed look on his face.  
"What?!" He Snapped.  
Crystal inhaled and exhaled, Hands on her knees.  
"Its M-Miss Hannah! She's H-Having the b-baby!" Crystal Said, Out of Breath.  
Alois' Eyes Widened.   
"Oh God." He Said.  
The Blonde haired Girl Grabbed The Earls Hand and Practically Dragged him through the manor as her feet pounded the floor, Running at top speed as alois Stumbled and Tried to keeo up without using Demonic Speed.  
They Rounded the Corner And Saw The Triplets And Lila Helping the Demoness Up.  
Alois Watched, Unable to move as they carried the Demoness into the Guest room, Hot and Cold water, Towels, Blankets.  
At Some point, He Was Ushered into the room, Even though he wanted to stay outside.  
The two Maids and the triplets were Busy, Lila Patted the Demoness's Head with a Warm Rag, Crystal Soothed her by Massaging Her hand As Thomas and timber Worked to Change her into sleeping attire and Canterbury was At the Cart, Gloves on, Getting ready for The procedure, Alois stood in the corner Confused.  
"Your Highness." Canterbury Said, His Purple eyes Locking with Alois' Violet and Electric ones.  
"Y-Yes?" He Answered.   
The butler handed Alois A Pair of white Plastic Gloves.  
"You Need To help to calm her or else a Silent birth might ensue." The Butler said, Pointing to the Demoness on the bed.  
"O-ok.." Alois said, Unsure.  
He took off the Purple Jacket and Made his Way over to the Bed, and Grabbed a Warm Rag and began to Pat Hannah's Face and Neck, Following Lila's Actions.   
Hannah's Petite hand Reached Up and Grabbed Alois' Hand and Intertwined their fingers and Held on tight.  
The Blonde Earl Blushed and Shooes Crystal Away so he Could  stand By the bed, Allowing Hannah to Almost break his Hand, Dig her nails into his skin and Cling to Him for comfort.  
Timber and Thomas Lifted her legs Up and Parted them then bent them at the knees.  
Thomas then whispered something to Canterbury And his brother Nodded.  
Hannah's Breath Was Ragged, Her Eyes Watering, Cries Strained, Her Toes Curling, Her nails Digging into Alois' Skin Making him Bleed as she Squirmed.  
Normally Alois Would Say she Was Overreacting But This Was different. Hannah Wasnt like this at all, She was calm and collected, This Was Real Pain, Pain that she Couldn't Ignore that she normally did.

Alois Began to Carress her cheek, Trying to calm her down.  
"It's Ok....Just breathe ok? Look at me, And Take a Deep breath." He said Softly, And she Complied,  Inhaling and Exhaling, Mis Matched Eyes Locked With his.  
"It Hurts..." She Mummbled, Wincing.  
"I Know..I'm Sorry." Alois Said, Running his Free hand through her hair.  
The Pain Was Becoming Unbearable. The Contractions were Coming with More and More Force, The Babies Head Was Bearing down on her cervix, Widening her and Stretching her out against her will.  
Hannah Was Reduced to Inahling and Harshly Exhaling, Eyes Shut Tight, Trying To Focus On Alois Grasping her hand, Lila Patting her face with a warm rag and Crystal Massaging her Other hand.   
Canterbury Sat on a stool at the end of the bed, between Hannah's Legs.  
She Was Fully Dilated, 30 Centimeters Exactly.  
He placed a Hand On her Lower Stomach and Firmly Pressed, Making the Woman Whimper, he pressed harder, Then Bright Red Blood Stained the Bed Under her, Signalling the Water had broke and the Birth was Starting.  
Hannah Just wanted to get this over with, this was Worse Than Any pain she had ever felt.  
"Uhhhh." She Groaned, As she Pushed, Her abdominal Muscles Tightening as She beared down.  
Hannah Clutched Alois' Hand With Both Hands, Slightly Sitting up, Her Teeth Bared As she tried not to scream out, But Alas She Couldn't.   
"Haaaaaahhh!" She Screamed, Bearing down Harder and Harder, Just Trying to Get the baby out.  
The Blonde Gently Shoved her back on the bed.  
"Calm Down, just take your time." He Said, kissing Her sweaty Forhead.  
Hannah Gasped In Air and Winced at anotner echo of pain.  
Canterbury Slowly Inserted finger into the birth canal to see how far the baby was, and he found out the head was Almost There.  
"Owwww." Hannah Groaned, Laying a Hand Over His Stomach.  
"Your Almost There, Don't give up." Canterbury Said, From between hannahs legs.  
Alois Buried his Face in her Shoulder, Nuzzling Closer, Inhaling her Scent.  
"I Love You." He Whispered, Making the Demoness Almost Cry from the Mixed Emotions.  
She squeezed his Hand and Nuzzled Her Nose into his Hair.  
"Ah...Ah...Ah...Ah!' She Screamed out, Bearing down Once More, Feeling the large mass tear her open.  
The Only things Going Through both of the parents heads were, The Baby, They Were Going to see their Son Any moment.  
"F-Fuck!!!" Hannah Yelled, leaning forward as she pushed.  
"Half of the head is visible!!!" Crystal Declared, Peeking between her legs only to have Lila Grab her back and Scolded her.  
Indeed, Half of the head was visible.  
The Demoness Huffed and Puffed, Her Strength Weakening as her vision became Blurry.  
Alois himself peeked over her knee and Smiled at the half visible head.  
Canterbury Carefully Pushed Aside the womans Fold and Carefully Made and Incision with the scaple.  
"It's Almost there~!" Alois Cooed, Excitedly.  
With One Finally Push, the head popped out and the triplets Gently Removed the Crying and Bawling and Gasping baby From his mother and Worked briskly.  
First they removed the vale and cut the Cord, Then Washed away the blood and Embryonic Fluid with luke warm water and Finally Wrapped him in a White Blanket and Handed Him to His Mother.  
Hannah Gently took him and Cradled him close, Inhaling his New Baby Scent, Listening to His Cries, Crying along With him.  
Alois Looked on over her Shoulder at his son, Uncontrollably Smiling and Giggling.  
Crystal and Lila Watched from a Distance, Smiling and Cooing.  
Timber helped the Demoness Get the hang of breastfeeding, It Took Three People, Hannah, Alois and timber, Just to get the teat into the babies small Mouth.  
The Room was All Quiet, Except for little Cooes and Small Suckling sounds.  
"Do You want to hold him?" Hannah Asked, Her Voice Hoarse and Strained.  
Alois Nodded and Carefully took the Hour Old Baby From his Mother and Coddled Him.  
Alois Smiled and Giggled.  
He smelled so good.  
He then took time to Study his Son, And He Was Motherfucking Beautiful like both of his parents.  
He Had a Head Full of soft, damp and Curly Lavender/Silver Hair, His Eyes Were a Stunning Electric Blue that were Cat-Shaped, He had a Small Pug Nose, Chubby Cheeks, His Skin Was Golden Beige with hues of pink here and there, His Hands were small and frail with Small, Barely Existent Nails and Don't even get Alois Started on his Cute, Chubby little tummy.  
Alois Softly Chuckled and sat at the egde of the bed.  
He Looked at Hannah Whos Eyes Were drooping as her head Locked to the side.  
"What do we name him?" Alois Asked Softly.  
"Royale....." Hannah Said, Her Voice Barely Audible.  
"Yeah..I Like that, Royale Avery Trancy...."


	20. Upset

All Night, All Night Long, The Cries and Screams of The Newborn Baby Filled the Halls.  
Alois Tossed and Turned, Covering his head with a pillow, Burying his face in the pillow. But Alas He Couldn't Sleep, Even Though The New Mother, Next to him was simply knocked out.  
~  
In the Morning The Baby Was Still Crying.  
Hannah was still sleeping.  
Alois looked like a pink eyed mongrel, Even after he was dressed.  
The Flaxen haired earl Slipped on his purple jacket and stood up from the bed.   
He made his way to the nursery and Opened the door.  
The Nursery was Lavender and White With Elegant Designs, It Had a White Crib, A Lavender Bassinet, A White dresser with a White Wardrobe, The Carpet was Lavender amd Sunlight Flooded the room.  
Royale Was In the Bassinet, Seeing he was too young for the crib.  
Alois Gently Picked the Crying and fussing child up out of the Bassinet and Coddled him, Cooing and Making Derpy faces to make him Laugh, and he succeeded.   
"Well How are you today? Hmm?" He Cooed.   
-  
Hannah Anafellows Woke up In Pain, All Coming from her nether regions. She slowly sat up and Looked Around and Found out where she was, Then Found Out Alois was nowhere to be found.   
She Got up and Wrapped herself in the sheet and Shuffled towards the room door and opened it, Only to be met face to face with Lila.  
"Good Morning miss Hannah. How are you feeling?" Lila Asked Softly, Taking Her hand and leading her to the bathroom in her room.  
She was then Placed in a hot, Relaxing Bath and scrubbed and wash, Then Dried and Put In a Comfortable Linen lavender dress With Cotton socks with heel less shoes.  
~♡~  
"Fancy Seeing you here." Said Hannah as she watched Alois Coddle Their son.  
"I couldn't sleep." Alois Said, Glancing At Her.  
"I slept on rocks." Hannah Chuckled, Joining him by the Bassinet.  
"Very Peculiar." Alois Chuckled.  
Hannah Placed her hands on Alois'Shoulders and looked at the Quiet, Observant Baby. His Stunning Electric Blue eyes stared at both parents, Wide with curiosity as he Fussed And cooed.  
"He's So cute." Hannah Commented.  
"Just look at those eyes. They're Stunning." Alois Chuckled.  
Hannah gently ran her petite fingers through Royale's Curly Silver hair.  
"Did he sleep peacefully?" Hannah asked.  
Alois looked back at her.  
"Look at my eyes. Do they look like he slep peacefully?' He Asked, pointing to his pink veined eyes.  
Hannah Giggled.  
"Not really. I always thought you were albino." She teased.  
"I Don't know where the hell I'm from or where I was born. All I Know Is That I woke up in a Ally as an orphan." Alois Hummed.  
"Likely Story." Hannah Said.  
"May-Be So." Alois Replied.  
It was quiet for a Moment.   
"What did you name him?" Hannah Asked.  
"Royale Avery Trancy..Or Y'Know He Could take your last name." Alois Said, Running his thumb over Royale's Chubby Cheek.  
"That's Perfect." Hannah Said Resting her head on his Shoulder. Alois Took Royale's Hand and held it up.  
"His Nails are turning Black." Alois Commented.  
"They are? Wow. They're already grey..." Hannah Said, Squinting to see better.  
"Your Beautiful when your confused." Alois Cooed,  reaching back to Play with her hair.  
"Am Not." Hannah Giggled.  
Alois Turned Around and Gave Hannah the baby, Which she held between both of them, Both parents Craddling the baby between them, standing In the middle of the room.  
"I Can't Wait until he grows up. No doubt he'll be Like moi." Alois Said.  
"Or maybe he'll be different." Hannah Said.  
"Maybe so." Alois Hummed.  
~  
"Ah...Let's See...." Alois said, Peering at the Piano Keys.  
"Maybe something Sad and Mystical?" Hannah Suggested.  
"Oh! Yes, Thats Perfect." Alois Chimed.  
Then his fingers began to move On the keys, Creating a Bass-ful sound with some high notes collaborating. Hannah Crossed her legs and Supprted her weight by leaning on her Left arm.  
"The end, I move back in  
Before you know it, I cheated on him  
Oh yeah, that's what happens when you don't try  
You know I always thought about him  
Even when the other boys sneak in  
But infidelity would never even cross my mind~" Hannah Sang Softly, Her Voice Eerie and Beautiful.  
Alois Glanced at Her And Then played another note.  
"Wonderful, so wonderful  
But, boy, don't get too comfortable  
Cause what we had's untouchable, I, I, I  
I said after 'till I still back  
And tied a knot in my wedding dress  
He got down on one knee and he said~~" Alois Softly Sang, His Voice Pitching at the right places.  
Hannah Softly Giggled.  
"You love I  
You love I  
You love I  
Do I? Do I? Do I? Do I?" Both Demons Sang, They're Voices Syncing.  
"Oh oh, I move back out  
He invited me into his fancy house  
It's been so long we might as well try~" Hannah Sang Softly, Walking Her Fingers Across the Piano.   
"Wonderful, so wonderful  
You turned my heart into a puppet show  
If you like me please let me know, ah ah ah  
One day, the very first date  
He walked on over and he asked my name  
He could be the one to say~~" Alois Sang, Matching That Eerie feel.  
"You love I  
You love I  
You love I  
Do I? Do I? Do I? Do I?" Hannah Sang softly, Purposely Avoiding Eye Contact.  
"I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do~" Alois Sang In Response, Purposely Raising his Voice to gain her attention, Making her blush.  
"I do, I do  
Do I? Do I?  
I do, I do, I do, I do~" Hannah Sang in Reply, Her Voice Gradually Fading along with the Piano Sounds.  
They stared at eachother for a Second.  
Then Clapping Erupted from the door.  
Alois and Hannah, Flustered, Saw it was all the staff, The triplets, The Maids, The Cook and the gardener.  
Hannah Smoothed her dress and sat up.  
"What a Lovely surprise." She said Softly.   
"What the hell are you lot doing here?! Don't you have bloody work?!?!" Alois Yelled, His Face red and tone pissed off.  
"Encore!!!" Crystal Yelled.  
"Bravo!" Chimed Lila.  
"Thats amazing!" Chimed the gardener and the cook.  
"His Highness sounds like a girl when he sings." Thomas Comments.  
"Miss Hannah's Rear is Curvier." Canterbury Said.  
"I'm Surprised the Piano didn't break." Timber Hummed.  
"Thats mean!" Lila Scolded, Slapping Timbers Hand, To Which He Frowned and Rubbed.  
"You've got two seconds and counting to get out!" Alois Yelled.  
"1." Said Timber.   
"Two." Said Thomas.  
"Now Now Boys, Behave yourselves. Can every one please excuse us?" Hannah Asked calmly.  
With that the Crowd left.  
Alois huffed.  
"I hate those triplets. They're always Annoying me." He huffed.  
"They're Simply Literal." Hannah Said, Getting off the Piano.   
"Pfft." Alois Snorted.  
~¤¥¤~  
"Why Would you hire a Midwife?" Hannah Asked, Clearly Upset.  
"I Thought you needed help." Alois Answered.  
"I Don't need help! I am perfectly Capable of taking care of my own son!" Hannah Said, Furrowing her brows.  
"I never said you weren't. The midwife is there just in case. She won't interfere unless you ask her to." Alois said.  
Hannah Inhaled and Exhaled.  
'Yin and Yang. Yin and Yang.' She Thought.  
"Very Well. But She won't be of any help." Hannah Said before Returning to her book.  
"You know, If your upset just say so. Don't hide your feelings from me." Alois Said, Putting his feet on the desk.  
Hannah Sighed and Looked At Alois.   
"Frankly, Im Pissed. I'm sure I can take care of our son, with out any help. A Midwife are only for mothers who don't care or have time to take care of their children and what happens is the child Forgets about its Own mother, Convinced the midwife Is the mother and I Know you see where im going with this, get that damn look off your face." Hannah Snapped, Raising Her book,Ready to throw it at Alois.  
"Well Look at chu. Bein all mad and stuff." Alois teased.  
Hannah Sighed.  
"Must you?' She asked wearily.   
"Yes. I must. Fine. Fine. I'll fire the Midwife.' Alois Hummed.  
"Thank You." Hannah Said, Trying to find her page.  
"About that dog We Talked about yesterday, I was thinking we could get a golden retriever?" Alois Suggested.  
"They're Cute." Hannah Said.   
Alois giggled and opened his desk drawer and Produced a small baby golden retriever, that was sleeping.  
"So I Asked The triplets to Get me one." Alois Said.  
Sensing A soul in the room, She looked up and saw the small gold puppy in Alois' hands.  
"Its Adorable." She Giggled.  
"I know right? So I was Wondering if we Could give him to Royale? As a playmate or best friend?" Alois Asked.  
"Permission Granted."


	21. Derpiness

Two Months Later....

Hannah Anafellows Softly Hummed as she Happily Swept the Dining room.  
She was finally recovering gradually.   
Hannah didn't know why, but she was overly happy since Royale Came into existence.  
She would also notice Alois Trying to Spend time with Roayle.  
He didn't even know his own father, and he was still trying to be a great father.  
He would Spend endless nights in the nursery, sushing him to sleep so Hannah Could Sleep, He Would Take his son out to the garden and let him crawl around on the grass, he would try to change or bathe Royale, only to get Pissed on.  
Once Alois Even Crept into her room, Armed with The Two month old baby and attached him to her left breast and then hid under the bed.  
He was a very.....Peculiar Parent. 

Hannah Giggled Softly.   
What happened along the lines?  
How did it go from poking her eyes out, Cutting her and abusing her, to Her having his hier, Being in a Serious relationship and Raising a Baby together?  
Well, she didn't want to know what happened, she was just happy it did.

Speaking of Alois, He Leaned Against the doorway, A Seductive Stance, Hand up on the frame, Hip Jutted out and legs parted, he was also wearing Pants (Which Hannah Liked) and His Dress Shirt was wipe open, Showing his tones, flat stomach and those lovely dimples, in His Mouth was a Red Rose (Hannah's Favorite Flower).  
Hannah paused and looked at him, Her Delicate silver eyebrow raised.  
"Rawr." Alois Uttered.  
Hannah Softly Smiled and Strolled over to him, then plucked the rose from his mouth and smelled it.  
"How sweet of you." She Giggled.  
"Woman! Do you not notice the overflow of sexiness?' Alois Asked.  
"Its Hard to ignore with your pink nipples standing out." Hannah said, Still Smelling the rose.  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"I'm Horny. We haven't done anything in two whole months.' Alois Said, Standing Straight.  
"Its Been that long? Hmm. Time flies.' Hannah Chuckled.  
"Is that a 'Yes' or a 'No'? Because if the staff see me like this I'll never live it down." Alois Stated.  
Hannah reached out and Gently pulled his left nipple, Making the Flaxen haired Demon blush and jump back.  
"Hey! Those are off limits!" He Said, Blushing.  
"Like your cute butt?" Hannah asked, a derpy grin on her face.  
Alois Straightened himself and cleared his throat.  
"Don't look at me like that......" He said, Flustered.  
"I can't say its a definite yes, or a Definite no, so I'll leave it on maybe." Hannah said, fixing her face, playing with the button on his shirt.  
"Maybe...Hmm. when women say Maybe It usually means no, but I'll take your word~." Alois hummed.  
"Very well. What were you up to, Before you got..................Uh.......Aroused?"  
Hannah asked, tuckking the rose in hair.  
"Well, I Was teaching Royale to use stamps but his fingers are too small. So now he's sleeping." Alois Hummed.  
"Thats Odd." Hannah lookes up at Alois, concerned "You....You Didnt drug him....right?" She asked.  
"Honestly, if i did drug him, he wouldn't wake up for days~ not that i Would." Alois Sighed.  
"Ok. Just checking. Because your unpredictable." Hannah Chuckled.   
"Why Thank You~" Alois hummed.  
Hannah Chuckled ans Shook her head.  
"Shoo. Shoo. Im doing Happy work." She Said.  
"Blurgh! Hannah Why You Do Dis?!" Alois said, Falling to the floor, Dramatically.  
Hannah Softly Sighed.  
"I'll sweep on you."  
~♡~  
"Wait, let me get this straight. You, Planned a Ball? Without me knowing and ontop of that, You Plannes it All For Royale?" Hannah Said, Trying to fathom it.  
Alois Spun in his Chair.  
"Yes. I did. I didn't tell you cause I'd get that 'Even Though Your rich you have to live like a humble person' Speech and ive heard it A million times already." Alois Said, Pressing his Hands into a steeple.  
"Because We Don't want Him growing up like a Spoiled Brat, Who's never thankful for anything, always Wanting more but never wanting to give!"Hannah Said, Slapping the back of her hand to her palm to get her point across.  
"I Know, I Know but A Little Spoiling once in a while won't hurt. I spoil you all day every day." Alois Hummed.  
"Putting lingerie and Expensive Items in my room Isnt spoiling, That's Called Bribing." Hannah Said Flatly.   
"Well I Bribe you every day, Whats wrong if i bribe my own son?" Alois Asked.  
Hannah Sighed and Ran a Hand Through her hair.  
"You, Are a handful. I Dont know what to do." She sighed.  
"Looovvvveeee me?"


	22. Hey Mama

This chapter is All Smut, So If you don't like it, skip to the next chapter! Love you!  
~DaySkillet   
~♡~  
Hannah Sighed and ran her petite fingere through Royale's Hair as he Stared up at her with wide Stunning Electric Blue eyes.  
"Nnnggh..." He Fussed.  
Hannah Softly Smiled and Began to rub his chubby tummy.  
"Look At This." Alois hummed, Pulling A Handkerchief.  
Hanna rose a Delicate Eyebrow.  
"What Are you doing?" She asked.  
"Shh." Alois Hissed.  
He then began to Gently run the handkerchief over Royale's Face, Over and over again.  
Royale began to get Sleepier and sleepier until he wasnt moving, Just Quietly Sleeping.  
"And Scene." Alois Hummed, Stuffing the Handkerchief in his pocket.   
"Impressive...." Hannah Hummed.  
"Thank You, Thank You.  
Now Shall we go to bed?" Alois Asked, Offering her his hand.  
"I'd Love to." Hannah Said, Taking His Hand.  
They began to make their way to the door.  
"You know your sleeping with me right?" Alois Said.  
"And Sleeping with you 'Gets Real'." Hannah Said.  
"We Can Cuddle....If You Want.." Alois Said, Closing the Nursery door.  
"It Will only lead to lewd activities. Beating around the bush really isn't my style." Hannah Said.  
"Well. You said. Don't push me away and Say 'I'm Tired'." Alois Said, Opening the Master bedroom.  
"Now That you mention it..."Hannah Teased.  
Alois Smirked and Shoved the Demoness on the bed and Crawled ontop of her, Then Placed a Kiss On her purple lips.  
"I'm Tired..." Hannah Said, A Grin on her face.  
"Me Too.." Alois Whispered,In That Lovely Pristine, Minty, Classic Voice That made her swoon.  
~Ah. I'm a Bit Rusty.~  
Hannah Placed a Hand On the Back of his Head, and pulled him down once more for another kiss, Purple Lipstick staining his Lips, both tasting the Dye and Wax.  
Alois Bit her bottom lip and Trailed his hand up her flat stomach and began to Saueeze and fondle her left breast.  
"Nngh." She Sounded, Her left hand Busily Pushing the Coat off of him.  
"I'm gonna fucking Dominate you." Alois Growled, Ripping the Maid Dress down the middle, Freeing her Busty breast from their confines, showing her flat stomach and a glimpse of those pretty purple underwear.  
"I'll be looking forward to it." Hannah Replied, Ripping His Suit vest and Dress shirt off.  
Alois Threw the Damaged Clothing off to the side, along with the maids dress.  
Capturing those soft caramel lips again, Alois' Petite and Nimble fingers Rolled her Large breast as his index and thumbs pinched and plucked at the Pert nipples as he grinded between her legs, Arousing Her and himself.   
Hannah's Petite Fingers Fiddled with The Buttons on those sexy Short shorts, sometimes bothering the zipper.  
Alois' Mouth Disappeared from her Blushing lips and he Placed some little kisses on her collarbone. Then slowly but surely, His Pink Tongue began to lap at her pert and erect nipples, his Hands squeezing to add wonderful pressure.  
Hannah's Fingers ran through his angle soft hair.  
Alois' left hand slowly trailed down between her legs and began to rub her Cunt, agonizingly slow and Tender, Teasing her and making her nice and wet.  
Hannah Could only lay there and bask in the pleasure.  
How was this 16 year old boy so skilled and with women at that?  
"Mm.." She Softly Moaned, Gyrating into his Hand.  
Alois Gently bit her nipple and then began to swirl his tongue around it, playing with it like a piece of hard candy.  
He Slowly Pulled Her purple underwear to the side and Slowy and gently inserted his Index Finger into her tight warmness, Halfway pulling it out then shoving it back into her Slick Cunt.  
Hannah Softly Moaned Once he began to flick his Finger Back and Forth, Hitting her G-Spot head on.  
Alois Added his Ring finger and began to work those two in and out of her, only burying them deep inside to flick them back and forth, Making waves of pleasure Run through Hannah.  
Hannah Whined and Backed Away from those Skilled fingers, Only to have Alois Trap her and Begin to Finger her wet Cunt With Three Fingers.   
"Hah....Mmm...Haahh..." Hannah Moaned, Unable to keep her moans to herself.  
Alois Kept Sucking and Biting Her nipples until they got Tender and sensitive, Then he began to Run his Tongue from between her breast down her flat stomach and Onto her Chastity, Teasingly Dipping between those folds at her Slicked Clit.  
"I.....I....I'm g-gonna..Haaah." She Moaned, Gyrating Her Hips.  
"Oh come now, Certainly you can hold it in." Alois Teased, before Licking her Clit Once more.  
"C-Can't....M-Move your mouth..." She Whined.  
Alois Smirked and Began to flick his fingers back and forth, Lapping at her rosebud clit, All While his thumb was pressed on the area below her clit to keep her from coming.  
"H-Hah....Ah..." She Whined, Eyes Shut as she Bit her bottom lip.  
After Another Agonizing Pleasurable Twenty Minutes of Oral, Alois Finally Stopped, Only when her cheeks were noticeably Red, Her eyes Watery, Body Shaking.  
He Got on his knees and Unbuttoned his Pants and Zipped down his Zipper, Shamelessly Rubbing his *Cough* 6 Inch *Cough* Jim.   
Alois' Pants and Underwear found themselves on the floor under the window.  
Said person Grabbed Hannah's Curvy Waist and Flipped her Over and Fixed her on All fours, With no Protest from her at all.  
Hannah Patiently Waited for him to come down on her, Blushing at the thought of her Most private Parts, All On display for her lover, she wanted to curl up and Die, But she also wanted to stay just like that.  
She Blushed a bit more When she felt his warm hands On her waist, The very Head of his member  Pulsating against her Cunt.  
A Soft, Almost Inaudible Gasp immersed from her lips once he began to penetrate her Wet Cunt.  
Alois slowly Pistoned his hips back and Forth, Slowly and gently at First but sped up, the sound of skin slapping on wet skin echoing through the room.  
It was getting hard for Hannah to stay in her original position, Cause the Pounding her cunt was receiving made made her body vulnerable an weak, Her Eyes Closed, Mouth slightly open as her upper body sunk towards the bed, Her tender nipples brushing the Silken sheets.  
Alois' Manicured Nails Dug into her Waist, leaving bruises, His Member Getting harder and harder under the pressure, His Orgasm coming closer.  
Alois rose His Left hand and brought it down, Leaving a Red Hand print on Hannah's ass, Making her moan, the Pain Traveling to her cunt, immediately being turned into pleasure.  
"Oh Alois! Haah! Mmm!" She Moaned, Burying her face in The Feathered Pillows, Her left hand Spreading her cheeks to give him a bit more access, and it did.  
"Ohhhh~ F-Fuck~" She Moaned, Feeling Her stomach surge and Waves of Drunken Pleasure flow through her body.  
Alois Pulled his member out and smirked at her Leaking Cunt.  
He Grabbed her French braid and Pulled her onto her knees and sat back himself.  
She Turned around and Blushed, then Crawled into Alois' Lap.  
Alois Grabbed her waist as she Slowly Sat on his Member, Throwing her head back and moaning once he began to jerk his hips upward.  
"Ah..Hannah.." Alois Moaned, His Eyes Clenched shut, Every fiber in his Body loosening everytime her insides squeezed him.  
She leaned over and grasped the bed head, Riding his member, making the bed Creak.  
Alois Began to Suck on her Nipples, His Hands Fondling her Plump and Curvy Ass, Digging his nails into those soft and smooth cheeks.  
"Fuck....Fuck...Oh God." Alois Moaned, On the very edge.  
"Mmm. Alois. Oh fuck." Hannah Moaned.  
Alois Closed his eyes and Cried out, Shooting his Hot Cum into Her tight Cunt.  
Hannah Let out a Satisfied Moan and Hugged his head to her chest.  
"That....Was..Amazing."


	23. Why Am I Here?

It Was Atleast 9 In the Morning and the Trancy Estate was bubbling with life.  
Alois Was locked up in his Study, one of the triplets were watching Royale, The others two were doing they're chores, Crystal, Lila And Hannah Strolled in the garden.  
"What Are we looking for again Miss Hannah?" Lila Asked.  
"Rose Roots." Hannah Answered Flatly.  
"Hey! Isn't rose root used to abort or avoid pregnancy?!" Crystal said, A Bit too loud.  
"It Is Used for other things." Hannah Said, Feeling  as though crystal didn't need to know her Bussines.  
"Like What?" Crystal Taunted.  
"This is why you get most of the abuse." Lila Scolded.  
"I'm a Brave soul! The master just doesn't like me cause I'm Brave~! Speaking of the Master, Ive been wanting to ask, Are you and the Master involved Miss Hannah?" Crystal Pressed.  
"Stal!" Lila Warned.   
"Why would you ask that, Crystal?' Hannah Asked, Looking Straight ahead.  
"Because! When you were having Master Royale, He kept holding your hand and whispering stuff to you. It was obvious." Crystal Hummed.  
Hannah Thought About her Answer, But Then Thought about how Crystal Loved to Talk, And she could Ruin Alois' Reputation As The queens Spider, Make him go bankrupt, Degrade him in the eyes on society.  
"No. We are not involved in any type of way. We are just Very good Friends and His Betrothed Has perished before she could have the baby and I Volunteered to have the hier." Hannah Lied, So Easily.  
"Oh! Really? Was she pretty what was she like?" Crystal Quizzed.  
"She was Very Pretty. Fair Skin, Red Lips, Green and Hazel Eyes, Long Blonde Hair. She was kind. But she was also temperamental, just like him." Hannah Hummed.  
"Did he love her? Oh, Sorry." Lila Said, Looking down.  
"Its Ok. To be honest, he barely showed her any affection. Many of times she has left the estate crying her eyes out." Hannah Said.  
"See? Blondes Are Always Players and Cheats!" Crystal Decalred.   
"Not Always. The master is....a Good Person..he just has a funny way of showing it. Did You by any chance he was Bipolar?" Hannah Hummed, sitting on a Bench.  
"So that's why he's Evil?" Crystal asked.  
"Stal!" Lila Scolded.  
"No. He is not evil. Simply Confused." Hannah Hummed, reaching behind Lila and Picking Two Roses.

"Hannah!!!!! Where the hell are you?!?!?!" Came a Loud, Angry Voice From somewhere in the House.  
"Quick! Hide!" Crystal Said, Burying her face in Hannah's Breast.  
"Hai!" Hannah Called Back.  
Both Maids Grew Scareder and Scarder As Alois Approached.   
He rounded the corner and Paused to do a double take at the sight Infront of him.  
"How?" He asked, Confused.   
"Yes, Your Highness?" Hannah Asked, Slightly Bowing.  
"Right, Come to my study In Five Minutes." He Said, Then Turned on his heel to walk off.  
"Hey.....His Highness Has a Cute butt..." Crystal Commented, Thinking he was out of ear shot.  
Alois Whipped around and Sent her a Death Glare.  
He Stomped back over to the bench and Grabbed One of Crystals Pigtails and Yanked her to the floor and began to stomp the 16 year old girl.  
"Your Highness!" Hannah Pleaded, Grabbing his Wrist.  
"Let me go." Alois Snapped, Flicking Hannah Off.  
He then Kicked her in the abdomen and Then spat on the Maid.  
"I've Had enough of your Shit Mouthed Nonsense! You piss me off every single time you open your damn mouth! The next time you fuck up, you'll find yourself missing and eye or a limb!" Alois Yelled.  
He turned to the two Maids Left.  
"You, Come with me and You do your damn work." He snappes, Grabbing Hannah's Arm and Shooting Lila a Glare.  
"What was that for?" Hannah Asked.  
"She pisses me off. I just don't like her." Alois Grumbled.  
"I'm sure they're other ways to take care of things." Hannah Sighed.  
"Nope. I Just don't like her. I may replace her." Alois Sighed, Walking up the Stairs.  
"You Know, If Your stressed or angry you can talk to me. Isnt that one of  the reasons im here?" Hannah said, Grabbing his Hand.  
"I Suppose....But I Don't wanna seem weak.." Alois Mummbled.  
Hannah Smiled softly and Pulled him into a Warm and tight hug.   
"There is nothing wrong with helping a Fallen Comrade, Alois. You always help me so lt me return the favor." Hannah Soothed.   
Alois sighed and Let himself melt into her embrace.  
"You know I get so attached  
Listen everyday 'til the dark is back  
Now I pine for phantom pain  
It's the only time that I see your face  
So just hold quick you're fading right  
In a cold trick of the light  
I'm just so sick, I thought you might be here...." Alois Sabg Softly, His Voice Soft and Hoarse.  
"And I've been broken but I'm better every day  
So don't stop, no stoppin' it yet  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?.." Hannah Sang Softly, Picking Him Up Bridal Style and Carrying him up the Grand Staircase.  
"I love you..." Alois Whispered.  
"I Love You more..."


	24. Sleep Well My Boys

Hanah Anafellows, In Her Demon Form, Stared Down at The Sleeping Alois Trancy.  
He looked like a Beautiful Angel, Without a Halo and his Wings ripped.  
She Softly Sighed and Placed The Sleeping Royale Next to His Father, Who Bared stunning resemblance to Him.  
She Stared at them for a Second more, Taking a Mental Picture.  
She Then Placed a Black Envelope with a Red Seal, The Trancy Crest Imbeded in it.  
Hannah Leaned Down and Placed a Kiss on Alois' Lip, and a Kiss On Royale's Head.  
"Sleep well my boys." Was all she uttered before Dissolving into thin air.  
(ﾉД')(ಥ_ಥ)(>_


	25. Reverting to my old self

Two Weeks Later.... 

From Her Soft, Loving and Caring Voice, To Her Angle Soft Hair, to Her Curvy body, Her Caring touch. Alois remembered it all.  
He remembered every single second of it, The bad ones and the good ones.  
Alois looked up at the spot Hannah Would usually Sit, While they were composing.  
Alois Blinked back tears and Then Looked at The keys.  
'Something Eerie and Mystical.' Came Hannah's Voice.   
Alois looked up in alarm. But no one was there.  
Alois Inhaled and Exhaled, Then Began to Compose, His Fingers Effortlessly Moving across the black and white keys.  
"You gotta go and get  
Angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of Time could someone call the referee  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness" He Sang Softly.  
Alois Blinked back More tears, Hearing Hannah's Soft Laugh in his head.  
"I know you know that I  
Made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
And by once or twice I Mean  
Maybe a couple a hundred times  
So let me oh let me  
Redeem oh redeem oh my self tonight  
Cause I just need one more shot at second chances" Alois' Voice Gave That Sad, Depressed Vibe.  
He let the tears Fall, Wetting the piano keys, His Jacket, his Cheeks.  
"Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now  
I'm sorry yeah  
Sorry yeah  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now~~~" His Voice Carried through out the ball room, Pitching at just the right places.   
"Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry--- Oh God Just Come back! Please! I know you hear me!"  
Alois broke down sobbing, His Voice Becoming Mute, Only heart Wrenching Sobs filling the ball room as Alois Pounded on the Keys.  
"Please....Please Come Back!" He pleaded, to nothing at all.  
~♡~  
Crystal and Lila Were Cautious Around Alois, Seeing he Could snap at any moment and Hannah Wasnt there to pull his attention.  
At Meals, They Stood in the corner eyes downcast, When they had to clean his room or the study, They never said a Word, Never Even spared him a Glance.   
But The Music he made, was just beautiful.  
Pianos, Trumpets, Claranettes, Alois Even Vocalized and he Sounded like an Angel.  
You could even hear him singing out his bedroom window, Trumpets or Claranettes Playing as he stomped his foot in the wee hours of the morning.

"What do you think has got his highness all depressed?" Crystal Asked her friend.  
"Maybe Miss Hannah Left for vacation and she didn't say good bye? Who's to say?" Lila Shrugged.  
"But He wasn't like that when she left for a whole week on end. You think she quit?" Crystal Asked.  
"Who's to say? I'm just not trying to get on his bad side, Because if you haven't noticed, He Is very strong, my jaw still hurts.." Lila Groaned.  
"Maybe we can try to comfort him! Your more like Miss Hannah so you can go comfort him, maybe he'll cheer up." Crystal Suggested.  
"What?! I could never!..,I...I don't have her watermelon sized chest!" Lila Hissed.  
"Just act like Miss Hannah, Calm and Collected. You don't need her busty breast. From his songs He Clearly stated I Quote 'I'm missing more than just your body'." Crystal pressed.  
"Crystal I Don't know if you haven't noticed but he is very strong and Let's not forget Bipolar oh and Whats that? Temperamental.  Some people actually love their good paying jobs and their happy lives." Lila snapped.  
"Oh Bloody Fuck, I'll Do it then. But im tellin you, he hates me. Your more like Miss Hannah but do you listen? Noooo." Crystal Said, throwing her hands up Frustration.  
"I'll Start to plan your Funeral." Lila Calles As Crystal Disappeared into the Kitchen.   
"Piss Off!"   
~♡~  
Crystal Walked towards the study, With a Tea Cart.  
She began to feel a bit scared.   
She actually considered Lila's words of Wisdom.  
But before she could turn back, she found herself knocking on the study door.  
"Come In." Alois called.  
She inhaled and Exhaled, Then Entered the study.  
She saw Alois Sitting on his Desk, Legs Swinging, trumpet next to him, paper and ink on his other side with writing.  
"Good Afternoon, Your Highness. I have brought you some tea." She Said, Quietly and Meekly, Setting The Tray on the desk next to him, Shivering when she felt thise violet and electric blue orbs Lock on her.  
She began to pour the tea, Carefully, just wanting to get out of there.  
Alois  Crossed his Legs and Cocked his head to the side, feeling as though tea wasnt Crystal's reason for being here.  
"Crystal." He said, Pulling her attention.  
"Yes, Your Highness?" She Replied softly.  
"Why are you here?" He asked, a Faux conern in his voice.   
Crystal Froze.  
Oh shit. This, right here is why Lila should have done this.  
'Just do it and get it over with. You'll be in the ground faster' She thought.  
Crystal Put down the Tea Pot and Turned to look at Alois, Who Still Maintained that same position, Expression on his face.  
Thats when Crystal Noticed How Gorgeous Alois really Was. From his flaxen locks to multi colored Eyes, His Pale peach skin. All beautiful.

Crystal Exhaled and took Alois' Petite Hands, And they Were Cold. She then Pulled him into a Hug, His head Resting on her bossom, she then began to Run his back, her fingers sliding over the pure purple silk.  
Alois Allowed himself to be hugged, Not seeing any reason to fight it.  
"I'm sorry..."Crystal Whispered.  
But Thats When he found reason.  
Alois Reached up and Grabbed her long Blonde pigtails and yankes them, Pulling her away from him, Earning a Surprised Yelp from her.  
"Sorry for what? Do you actually know what the Hell it feels like to wake up and the only person you actually love is gone?" Alois snapped, Staring straight into her Blue eyes.  
Crystal let out a Whimper, Feeling her hair let go of her scalp.  
"No...I...I'm Sorry I...Said That..." She Said softly.  
Alois Leaned In and Locked eyes with her.  
"I told you, The next time you fuck up, You'll regret it." He Growled, Then Threw the Maid On the Large Oak Wood desk, Grabbed Both of her hands and held them behind her back and then stood her up straight.  
Crystal Whimpered, feeling her arms Strain and hurt.  
"Ow..Please..Stop." she Pleaded.  
"Stop? You want me to stop? Fine I'll stop." Alois Said, Releasing Her arms.  
Crystal let out a Breath and Scampered towards the door only to have a crushing Kick Be delivered to her lower back. She nearly cried, Hitting her face on the door.  
Alois Grabbed the Collar on the back of her dress and held her against the door.  
His Other hand drew Circles in her back.  
"But you never stated for how long." He Purred.  
Then Alois' Hand, Knowing the Familiar Sew of The Maids Uniform, Ripped  Off the Skirt with no trouble at all.  
It fell to the floor around her legs, Leaving the maid in only a Petticoat, and It Dawned on Alois she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
His intentions? He was actually going to stain her face with ink of nasty words, But lets Make Her feel pain now.   
He Chuckled Darkly and Grew His Nails Out longer then Slapped the inside of her legs, forcing her to open them and Once she did--  
"Ow!" The Maid Cried out, Her eyes Watering as he Shoved his Dry, Long Nailed  fingers Into the very thing that made her a woman.  
"Ow? Ooh. Poor little baby. I'm hurting you? That's too bad. If you would have minded your own Bussines, maybe this wouldn't be happening." Alois Said, His Voice Hosting Faux Concern.   
Crystals Face were in her hands by this point, Crying of pain as The Earl Flicked his fingers back and forth, Not Only causing her Drunken Pleasure but Pain, As blood Lubricated His fingers and his long nails Cutted up her Insides.  
Alois Smirked at the Puddle of Bright red blood on the flood Under the maid and Jammed his Fingers deep into her, Wiggling them, Cutting her more, Adding to the Blood on the floor.  
Soon he was getting Sobs and pleads from the maid, begging him to stop, as she Writhed and Protested.  
And That Made the Earl Stop. Hannah did the Exactly Same Thing, When He was Holding her down, Taking away her sense of pride and Honor.  
Alois Opened the door and shoved Crystal out, Making her land on her face.  
He leaned against the door and Looked up at the Ceiling and Closed his Eyes.  
Was he going mad? Was he turning back into the same person he was before?  
Yes. He was. His influence, His Medication. All gone? Where? He wish he knew.


	26. Royale's question

Hey, if this confuses you, Royale is a Full Demon, So He Ages Quite Quickly.  Right now, He's Two Years Old.  
-  
A couple months later...

A head Of Curly Silver Poked through Alois' Room door.  
Alois Looked up from his Lap and saw his Two year old son, His Stunning eyes Watering, cheeks and nose Pink, Clutching His Teddy Bear.  
"F-Father can i sleep with you..Please?" He asked, His Voice Smooth as silk, Calm and Collected, Just Like Hannah.  
"You had a Nightmare Again?" Alois Asked, Patting Hannah's side of the bed.   
Royale Nodded and Jumpes up on the bed, And Crawles into Hannah's Spot and Snuggled under the Covers.  
"What about?" Alois Asked.   
"I D-Don't wanna t-t-talk ab-about i-i-it." Royale Sniffled.  
"It was That bad?" Alois Asked.  
Royale nodded and scooted towards Alois and Rested his head on Alois'Leg.  
Alois Softly Smiled and Began to Run his Hands Through Royale's Soft Silver hair.  
"Father?" Royale Asked Softly. "Mm. Yes?" Alois Answered.  
Royale Hesitated, Knowing It was a Sensitive Topic, But he just had to Know.   
"What....What Was Mom like?" He asked, Softly.  
Alois Paused. He then Exhales and Inhaled.  
He Reached  over to his Night Stand and Opened the drawer.  
He took Out Two Items.  
He then gave One to Royale.  
The Toddler looked at the item, Confused, but it smelled good.  
"What's this?" He Askes, smelling it again.   
"Your Mothers Maid Bonnet. Don't Inhale all the scent." Alois Answered, Moving it away from his sons nose.  
"Hmm? Why would mom need a maid bonnet? Wasnt she a noble lady? Miss Lila Said She Was Just Like you, blonde hair, Green Eyes, Fair skin..." Royale Listed off.  
"What'd I tell you about believing everything you hear?" Alois Scolded.  
"I'm Sorry..." Royale Said, Looking at The Maid Bonnet.   
Alois Rolled his Eyes and Picked up the Picture Frame and Held It In Royale's View.  
It Was a Picture Of Alois and Hannah, The Blonde Earl Was Apparently Doting on her at the  ball and someone took a Picture. Alois Looked so Happy, Something that rarely happened.  
"Who's That?" Royale Asked.  
Alois Softly Smiled.  
"That's Hannah Anafellows. She's your real mother. Actually, She was My Maid, That Is Until a Bad turn of events happened and We had you." Alois Hummed, tracing Hannahs Face with his Finger.  
"Really? She's Pretty....." Royale Said, eyes Wide, Touching The glass covering.  
"I Know...She is..." Alois Said, a Melancholic look on his face.  
"Is She dead???" Royale Asked.  
Alois Sent the Boy a Disapproving look.  
"No. She's Not dead. She just..left..one morning I woke up and There was a Letter on her pillow and she left you right next to me.." Alois Sighed.  
"Why'd she leave?" Royale Asked.  
Alois Chose to Ignore that Comment.  
"You Know, Every Single Day I Look at You, I See her face. Your Silver hair, Your Voice, Your Attitude. It reminds me of her." Alois said, Playing with Royale's Soft Curly Hair.  
"Hey Father? Were you in loooooovvvveeeeeeeeeeee?" Royale Teased.   
"Yup. So in Lovvveeeeeeee, That I Even Planned on Marrying her.....But she left before I Could." Alois Sighed.  
"Ewwww. Only old people do that." Royale Said, sticking out his tongue.  
"So you say." Alois Chuckled.  
"Hey. Father. Tell me about mother. I wanna know what she was like." Royale said, Looking up at Alois' stunning eyes.  
"Hm..Just to get you to sleep, we start from the very beginning. Well lets see. I was about 13 When my father died and left the Company and Estate along with his fortune all to me. Naturally, I needed staff so I Hired a Butler and a Maid. On that day, the day she actually showed up at here, My breath was caught in my throat and my Heart beat skipped a beat."  
-  
"And...And then...She...She Wasnt there the next Morning." Alois Sighed Softly.  
"Ooh! Father and Mother sitting in a tree--"  
"Do not go there Royale!"  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage--"  
"Oh god your just like your mother."


	27. Mr.Smith & Wife Hunting

Alois Slammed the Queens Letter down on his desk.  
How dare that bitch?!  
How dare she?!  
She doesn't know heartbreak!  
Alois read the letter over again.   
Dear Earl Alois Trancy,  
                                          It has come to my attention that you are turning Seventeen Soon and it would only be proper for you to have a betrothed, I'm sure your father would be proud. You have until your Eighteenth birthday to find a Betrothed or I Will take matters into my own hands and marry you off to whom I see fit.   
           Your Queen,  
                                 Elizabeth 

Alois Inhaled and Exhaled and slowly put the letter down.  
He Stared at the Chair Hannah Would Normally sit in.  
The chair she used to sit in, When she was pregnant with Royale, The Chair She used to Sew In, The chair she used to read in.  
He Frowned and turned away, Trying not to cry.  
"Thomas!' He Yelled.  
The Triplet named Thomas was at his side in a instant.  
"Yes, Your Highness?" He asked.  
"I need help looking for a wife, or else the queen will choose for me." Alois said Flatly.   
Thomas rose a Delicate Eyebrow.  
"Right away."  
~♡~  
Alois Sighed Softly and Sat up in his chair.  
The door Opened and Thomas, Head Butler Stepped through, A Young Woman Behind him.  
Thomas bowed and left, leaving Alois and the young woman all alone.  
Alois Put on a Fake Smile and Motioned to the seat Infront of his desk.  
"Have a Seat My Lady." He Said Sweetly.  
The young woman smiled softly and Took a Seat.  
Alois took time to study her.  
She was atleast 5'5, Long Honey Blonde Hair, Bright green eyes with a Hint of hazel, Fair skin, Red lips, Small, Delicate Figure.  
True. She was beautiful. But beauty meant nothing to him if it wasnt accompanied by love.  
"I'm Earl Alois Trancy, May I Ask Your name?" He Said, Charmingly.  
The Young Woman Blushed.  
" Lady Hanna Buctaker, pleased to meet you." She Said, A Soft Smile.  
Alois Glanced at Hannah's Chair and then back at her.  
He exhaled.   
"That's a lovely name." He Said.  
"Thank You. If you don't mind, How old are you?" Hanna askes.  
"Well, Do You Want a Lie or the truth? Hmm. How old are you?" Alois Quizzed.  
"The truth. I am 13." Said Hanna.  
Alois Couldn't. He just couldn't.  
She Was a Air Head, She Sounded Stupid and her words came out half pronounced.

Nonetheless, He Smiled.  
"Oh? Well. I am 16." He Said, Slightly Swinging his Chair.  
"Where are your parents?" Hanna Asked.  
"Dead. Unless you haven't noticed, My Name Is Earl Alois Trancy." Alois Pointed out.  
He could see it in her eyes.  
They lit up, Like the others did.  
Orphaned Noble Child? That means they were full of money.  
It Disgusted him.  
Was money all these women wanted these days?  
"Oh. Terribly sorry." Hanna Said, Not a hint of Sorrow or conern in her voice.  
"You seem like a lovely young lady. I Might consider marrying you. I'm sure we'll make beautiful babies." He Said, Leaning forward, leaning chin on his Palm.  
Hanna blushed and quickly left.   
Alois Sighed and stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
"Our babies would be ugly and illiterate."  
-  
In all, He Interviewed Twenty Women. But none of them caught his eye.  
He sighed as he Ran a Hand Through his hair.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come In." Alois called.  
The door opened and In Came Lila,Carrying a Tray Containing Alois' Dinner.  
"Mister Thomas said to bring up your dinner. Sorry for the wait, Your Highness." Lila Said, Her Voice Calm and Collected, Slightly Bowing as she placed the Tray on his desk and removed the Covering to reveal a Lavish Dinner of Lobster and lemon, crab and fried Shrimp.   
"Thank you." Alois Said, Not sparing her a Glance.   
"My pleasure." Said Lila, Bowing then leaving.  
~♡~  
Alois Was Still in his study, Just Staring at Hannah's Chair, Remembering her.  
Thay feisty little attitude. That caring voice.  
Her Rubbing her Stomach as she stared into space.  
Her sewing.  
Her reading.  
Their little conversations.  
Their Little Arguments.  
Their sappy Lovey dovey words.

Alois didn't know why, But his Mind flew into the gutters.  
He actually Licked his lips, Remembering The taste of her wet cunt.  
He Actually Remembered That Curvaceous Ass.  
Those Large, Comforting Breast.   
Those Long, Sexy Legs.  
Those Moans and Whines, That were Music to his ears.  
That needy voice, calling out his name.  
Alois Blushed, Feeling a Twitch of Interest in his member.  
He Looked down at his Zipper.  
Then blushed even more, Remembering her Tight mouth wrapped around him, Sucking the Cum out of him.  
Alois Bit his lip Opened his Desk drawer and got some lube.  
Time to have fun with seniorita Mano.  
~♡~  
"Father! Father! Father!" Royale Said, Hitting Alois on the head over and over again.  
Alois sat there, Trying to focus on his work, But Royale just wasn't having it.  
"Daaaaaadddddddyyyyyy!!!!" Royale Whined, Touching Alois' Face with his small, Funny smelling hands. 

Alois sighed.  
At points, he considered Giving Royale Spankings But Then, He Thought about how Hannah would handle it, Just Pull his attention from what he was currently doing and Make him do something else.  
Alois put down the pen and Looked At Royale.  
"Can I Help you?" He askes.  
"Vincent is still sleeping and I'm bored!" Royale whines.  
"Then go wake Vincent up." Alois said.  
"But he'll drool on me and use me as a dog pillow! I remember the last time that happened, You walked right in and saw me then left me like that for two hours!' Royale Said, Accusingly.   
Alois Chuckled.  
He was guilty.  
"Oh? I did? I never even saw you. Actually i was going to give you some Candy but i couldn't find you." Alois Teased.  
"Faaaaaattttthhhheeerrrrrrrr!!!!" Royale whined, hugging Alois' Head.  
Alois Softly Smiled. Royale was the only thing that brought him happiness these days.  
He picked up the toddler and Got up, his long legs strolling towards the door.  
"Where are we going?" Royale Asked, His small hands Clinging to Alois' Purple Jacket.  
"So you do not Want candy? Oh. Well. I guess were going to the classroom then." Alois Teased.  
"I want candy!! Hmm.. if i Ask you for a Squirrel, Will you give it to me?" Royale Asked.  
"I'm not going  outside in these clothes. I still cant find that beetle your threw into my shirt yesterday." Alois Chuckled.  
"You asked for it! You threw me into the pond!" Royale said with a smirk.   
"But you put mud on my boot." Alois Added.  
"And you made me go to math lessons.' Royale Added, knowing he won the argument when Alois Sighed.  
"Hmm. We Should Probably get you some new clothing." Alois Said, Holding Royale In the air, Examining His Outfit  Which Were Purple Shorts, A White dress shirt, comfortable Leather Dress shoes and A Charcoal Bow He Stole from Alois' Closet.  
"These are comfortable. We need to get you some new clothing. Preferably some Pants." Royale Teased, Motioning to Alois' Short Shorts.  
"I've been wearing these since i was 12." Alois Chuckled.  
"And I've been wearing this since this morning." Royale Said, Smirking Proudly.   
'You need a break from me." Alois Chuckled, Putting the toddler on his waist.  
"Hey father I Know How to spell Humongous!" Royale said, Excitedly.   
"Oh?" Alois Said.  
"Mhm! H-U-M-O-N-G-O-U-S!" Royale spelled Proudly.   
"Thats Amazing." Alois Giggled, Kissing his head.  
Alois opened the door to the Kitchen and Saw Lila and Crystal Talking, But immediately Going mute and doing their work on Alois' Arrival.  
"Hiiiii Miss Lila! Hii Miss Crystal!!!" Royale Beamed, Waving.  
Both maids Nodded and waved and continued doing their work.  
Alois Couldnt help but Chuckle, Sensing Crystals fear and Carefulness.  
She Barely Said a Thing to him anymore, Or even looked him in the face, and Alois was perfectly fine with that, He really Didnt like her anyway.  
Was it Necessary to Rip Up her insides? No. But Alois Just Wanted to cause her pain.  
Lila? Nothing. She wasn't scared of him, Wasnt Uncomfortable being in a room with him or even looking him in the face, The feelings Were mutual.   
Why?   
Cause Lila Didn't do dumb Shit like Crystal did.  
"You can have a few pieces only." Alois said, sitting him in the counter.   
Royale giggled and Opened the Candy jar and grabbed A few Pieces, Took time to sort them, Put some back and then stuffed the ones he chose into his pocket.   
"I'm finished~" Royale hummed, Jumping down from the counter and reaching up to hold Alois' hand.  
"Hey Father?" Royale Asked, Looking up at Alois as they left the Kitchen.  
"Hmm?" Alois Sounded, Looking Straight ahead.   
"Is It good if someone touches your bathtub parts?" Royale Asked, yanking Alois' Hand.  
Alois Paused and Looked down at his son.  
"What? Of course it's Not good." He Said.  
"But Mr.Smith said it was okay. He kept teasing me because stuff wouldn't come out of my bathtub part!" Royale Huffed.   
"What? He touched your private parts?" Alois Asked, Cleaning the wax from his ears.  
"I wasn't supposed to tell you. Can you keep a secret?" Royale Said Looking up at Alois.  
Alois Stopped walking, He Crouched infront of His Son, Eyes Holding Murderous intent.  
"Of course! I'm good a secrets! Hey, wanna tell me where Mr.Smith Touched you? And if he let you touch him?" Alois Asked, Voice Bubbly and Happy, Face Serious.  
"Hmm. He Touhed my bathtub part, But He Said I Could touch him today if I Pass My test." Royale said, kinda scared of Alois' face at the moment.  
Alois Put on a Fake Smile.  
"You can go eat all the candy you want and Tomorrow We're going to Doctor Ackerman!" He Said.  
"Really?" Royale Beams.  
"Yup! Matter of fact, From now on, Your only having Female Teachers and I'm Going to be the only One bathing you and all of your lessons will take place in My Study! Ok?" Alois Beamed.   
"Ok!' With that Royale took off running towards the Kitchen.  
Alois sighed softly and Buried his face in His Hands.  
"You Left me your son to take care of...and I Failed.." Alois Whispered.  
~¤~  
3:00.  
Royale's latin teacher was supposed to be here.  
Alois Stood Outside The estate, Right Outside the Door, Waiting for the Sick Fucker.  
He Ditched the coat and the Bow, his Sleeves Rolled up and leather gloves on his hands.  
He Glanced at his Pocket watch and hummed.  
He smiled Just as The carrige Pulles into the driveway.  
The Tall Man got Out And Paid the Carriage driver.  
"Mr.Smith! What a lovely surprise!" Alois Beamed, his Voice Jolly and Happy.  
"Earl trancy, What a Honor." Said Mr.Smith, Slightly Bowing, Only to be met with Swift kick to the face.  
He dropped his brief case and stumbled back, Holding his nose.  
"How About you come touch my bathtub parts? Its much more mature and It Can Squirt A Lot Of Juice. Hmm?" Alois Teased, Advancing on the Older man.  
"I Don't know what your talking about." He said, wiping his bleeding nose.   
"Oh? Let me remid you."   
Alois Swung his Foot Upward, Delivering a Kick to the mans crotch and Once he was hunched over Alois Kicked him again, In the face.  
Mr.Smith would Stumble back but never fall, knowing once he did, he'd Lose.  
So he began to swing At Alois Wildly, The blonde earl casually Stepping out of the way, Evading his attacks.  
Seeing the kick coming, Alois dropped to the floor, His Hands Catching Him, his Left Leg Sweeping Mr.smith off His feet, Making him land On his Ass.  
Alois stood up and Stomped his Chest in, Cursing and screaming, Rarely Landing Punches.  
Even When The Triplets lifted him up and carried him back into the house, he was still kicking and Screaming, Demanding to kill Mr.Smith  
He Had that Unfortunate past and he didn't want Royale Experiencing the same thing.  
He'd Gladly give his life, just to protect that little boy.


	28. Lady Hanna

One week later...  
Alois Had finally Found a Betrothed. It Was Lady Hanna Buctaker.  
Why he chose her?  
Because her name was Hanna.  
Other than that, he hated her, but he didn't wanna disobey the queen.  
Alois And His New betrothed sat in the Study, Lady Hanna on the Chair Infront of his desk as he sat behind it, Doing his work.

Alois dropped his pen and Looked up at her.  
"May I ask why you are staring at me?" He Asked, a Fuax smile on his face.  
"No reason." Lady Hanna replied.  
Alois leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.  
"You know what, Since you like sitting there, Staring at me, how about you help me find a Latin teacher." Alois Said.  
"I'm sorry why would you need a--"   
Lady Hanna was cut off by A Small person Bounding into the Study, Not even knocking on the door.  
"Father! Father! Vincent's chasing me!" Royale giggled, Running behind the desk and hiding under it.  
Alois Couldn't help but smile at the dumbstruck expression on Lady Hanna's Face.  
"Aww, Did you pull his tail again?" Alois asked.  
"It was a mistake! Now he's gonna use me as a dog pillow!" Royale Whined, Hugging Alois' Leg.  
"How about You get him a treat and go play in the garden. I'm in the middle of something Royale." Alois said, Motioning to Lady Hanna.  
"Fine~! Don't fall in looooooovvvvvveeeee with stupid beauty." Royale teased, Before leaving.  
"You must excuse him, He's......An Odd Child." Alois Said, Smiling.  
"You had a son? Then why do you need a Betrothed if your already married?" Lady Hanna Asked, Confused.   
Alois tapped his fingers on the desk, A grin on his face.  
"I'm Not married. Royale was simply a...Result from one of the Women I have bedded." Alois Hummed.  
"That's Despicable. I assume she was hanged for committing adultery outside of a marriage?" Lady Hanna Asked.  
"No." Alois Answered.  
"You do understand you cannot name That Bastard child you heir, Especially if that woman was of no noble status. That would Send your reputation plummeting to the ground." Lady Hanna scolded.  
Alois Spun around in his Chair and got out of it and walked around the desk then sat on it.  
"He is not a Bastard, He can actually pronounce his words thoroughly, unlike you. You see, your the only one that knows about him, other than this household and if word gets out, I Have a son, You'll Find yourself in Decay. Also, Even if we were to have a son, he'd always be second in Line behind Royale, simply because Royale was born first. Another thing, don't play innocent or Loving because we both know your only here for the money to save your fathers Bussines. So when we're married, if I bed random women or fancy another woman, you have no bloody say in anything and just because your my wife won't mean i won't hesitate to thrash you. Do you understand me?" Alois Asked, His Voice Holding an Air of authority.  
Lady Hanna Swallowed Thickly and nodded.  
"C-C-Crystal." She whispered.  
Alois smiles and patted her cheek.  
"Come Along now, let's have tea in the garden." He Chuckled, leaving the study.  
~♡~  
Alois Watched Her Etiquette carefully.  
So far the 13 year old had Almost spilled tea on him, Looked Him directly in the eye, Kicked him by mistake.  
"Um...If I May A-Ask, Why are you nails black?" She Asked, Trying to Finish her words properly.  
"Dye." Alois Answered Flatly.   
"Oh..."  
It was Quiet for a While.  
Alois Sighed.   
If he was going to be stuck with her for some years, might aswell.  
"Can you sing?" He Asked.  
Lady Hanna pursed her lips and shook her head, Looking down at her lap.  
"Have you ever tried?" He asked.  
"I...I..Try when im showering....but I Cannot." Lady Hanna Answered truthfully.  
"I want to hear it." Alois said.  
It took Lady Hanna two minutes to notice he was demanding, not asking.

"just hold quick, you're fading right  
In a cold trick of the light  
I'm just so sick, I thought you might be here  
But you di-disappear.." She Softly sang in a Strained voice.   
Alois' Eyes Widened as he stood up, Chair toppling over behind him.  
"Where did you hear that??!" He demanded.  
Lady Hanna shrunk.  
"I..I Heard a w-woman s-s-singing it...o-on my w-way over h-h-here." She Whimpered.  
"Where? What did she look like?" Alois Nearly Screamed. "I was in my carriage, I Just heard it, i didn't see them, it sounded like a woman!" Lady Hanna said, Flinching.   
"Where was the carriage when you heard it?" Alois asked.  
"T-The C-City." Lady Hanna Whimpered.  
Alois took a deep breath and exhaled.  
Hannah was out there. She was out there somewhere. And she still remembered him.

With that, Alois Smiled Contently and then collapsed on the floor, everything Blanking out.


	29. Unhappy Marriage

Alas......  
Alois' And Lady Hanna's Wedding day Came.  
She had No problem saying I Do.   
But when the minister asked Alois, He Thought About Hannah.  
Would he be happy? Would he be able to love lady Hanna? Would he even be able to share a bed with her? Like he Would be with Hannah?  
He still missed her, he still sang songs about her, To her and sometimes about thier time together, He still Went to her room and Buried himself in her maid outfits, He still cried himself to sleep, with her bonnet and picture. 

He looked at Lady Hanna's Family, They leaned forward, Glaring at him.  
He looked at His Family...of sorts.  
Royale Sat there, Bored. Lila and Crystal Had soft smiles, the triplets were whispering. 

He was about to marry a 13 year old girl, who knew nothing about sex, love, child birth or Bussines.  
All she wanted was the money.  
Alois Thickly Swallowed.  
"I...I Do.." He Said.  
The tension in the church dispersed as they Errupted into cheers and claps when they were pronounced Husband and wife.  
Lady Trancy Leaned in for a kiss, and Alois gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
-  
At the after party, All of the men in Lady Trancy's Family, Kept Congratulating him, Slapping him on the back, All of the women Chatted with him about Babies, Dates, Romance and All he could Do is Smile and Nod, Placing Small kisses on his Wife's Lips, Putting in a comment that would be ignored.  
It was so tiring.  
He had to Dance with almost every woman there, Including His wife, chat with all of the men, And every second, Someone Wanted to see the newlyweds kiss or hug.  
-  
Later on that Night, On Thier Honeymoon, Alois Found Himself Staring at her underage, Barely Developed Body.  
She Barely had breast, She had None, nada, zilch, zippo ass and her Womanhood looked a bit too Innocent, A Bit too Hairless and A unnatural Red color and he hadn't even touched her yet.  
So Alois Did What He Could.  
He Closed his Eyes, And Imagined it Was Hannah Under him.  
He blocked out all of Lady Trancy's Screams, Her Finger nails Digging into his back, Destroying his skin, The Scent of Blood and sex that Hung in the air, all night long.  
How he kept going all night?  
He just kept Hannah's Image in his mind, His Eyes Closed, He Didn't breath and Blocked out all Sounds, And He kept going, Straight into the morning hours, Leaving her sore, Bloody and Ripped.  
~¤~  
At Breakfast, He Could feel Crystal and Lila Itching to get away, to talk about what happened last night, His Wife Sat across the table from him, Barely Moving, Blushing and Not making eye contact with him and He Could sense jealousy emitting from her pours for Crystal and Lila.

"A-Alois." She said, Pronouncing His German Name Fully.  
Alois Lazily looked up at her, his stunning mismatched eyes Locking with her green/hazel one.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
He could see her hesitate, So he said it for her.  
"Yes, I Sent your Father the loan of 50,000 quid and Paid your dowry." Alois said flatly, Rolling his eyes at her blush.  
"O-Oh....Than-k you." She said, Looking at her half eaten plate of food.  
Alois Frowned and Got up then left.  
He Was stuck in a Unhappy Marriage, And there was no way out.


	30. Is It To late to say I'm sorry

Lady Trancy Peeked into Her husbands Study.  
Alois was Sitting on his desk, Reading a Small Sewn Notebook, That Would Later be Revealed to be known As Hannah's Thoughts during her pregnancy.  
She Softly Knocked.  
"Don't knock if your going to eavesdrop." Alois said flatly, Putting down the book.  
Lady Trancy blushed out of embarrassment and Enetered.  
"Alois." She said, Fully able to pronounce his name.  
"Yes?" Alois Asked, Crossing his legs and Looking her dead in the eye.  
"Ma-y I Borrow you-r atten-tion for a minute?" She asked, Trying not to stutter, Knowing it pisses him off.  
"Alright. You have a minute." Alois said, Putting down the book and Turning to face her.   
True, she was beautiful, But Stupid.   
She Hesitated, Looking around, Not meeting his eyes, Opening her Mouth to speak but shutting it.  
"You've got 43 seconds left." Alois Added.  
She Frowned at him, Getting a Blank expression back.  
"I...I....Thi-nk..I-Im Preg-n-ant." She said, Trying to get the   
words out properly.  
"Oh? Pray tell." Alois Said, Eyes Glancing up and down her underage and underdeveloped body.   
"I...Miss-ed M-My B-Bleeding." She Mummbled.  
"Ok. You can leave now." Alois said, picking back up the book.  
Lady Trancy looked at her husband, Eyes Wide in Shock, Cheeks flushed from embarrassment and Fist Clenched, Ready to Give him a Thrashing.  
"What?" She said, Clearly.  
"I said you can leave now." Alois Said, Sparing her a glance.  
"W-Why Do Y-ou hate m-me?" She asked.  
"Because the only reason your here is for my money, your 13, Your family Is living off of me, Slowly Dwindling my bank account, You Can barely pronounce your words, You Purposely Trip my maids when you see them, you flirt with my butler, You Think pinning a Non-Existent Baby on me will make me love you. Do you want me to go on?" Alois Asked.  
"T-Then why-d Yo-you m-marry m-me?!" Lady Trancy Yelled.  
"Because your name Is Hanna." Alois Said, Picking Up a Wire Coat Hanger that was Straight, only the tip curved.  
He got off the desk and Strolled over to His 13 year old wife.  
She stared up at him, A Frown on her face, eyes holding back tears.  
"G-Get. Away. From. M-Me." She said, Trying to sound commanding.  
"Me? There is no me. You belong to me, you see what your family didn't tell you is that they sold you off as an indentured servant for money and the only reason your not Being Raped over and over again in my basement by various men is because I needed a Wife or else the queen would have picked for me. Now Lift up your skirt, Now." Alois Said, a Smirk on his face as he trapped her Between himself and the door himself.   
Lady Trancy Was On The verge of tears as she complied, Lifting up her silken skirt, Trying not to look at her husband.   
"Now Drop the Panties." Alois Whispered , Biting his Lip.  
Lady Trancy Wiggled her White panties down her legs, all while holding up her dress, displaying herself for her husband.  
Alois Grabbed her collar and spun her around, Smashing her face into the door, Her hands flat on the door.   
"Bend over." Alois Ordered.  
And she Grimly Complied.  
Alois let out a small giggle.  
"You see this? Its a Coat Hanger and what is it used for other than hanging coats?" Alois Asked, Tracing it on her chin.  
"I..I...D-Don't kn-ow" lady Trancy Mummbled.  
"Abortion. Its used for abortion. You might wanna bite your lip." Alois Said, Slowly trailing it over her Ass, Between her Cheeks, Teasing and Poking her Vagina With the curved End.   
"O-Ow!" Lady Trancy Whimpered As Alois Shoved the hanger into her vagina.  
Alois Shoved His Handkerchief Into her mouth and Slammed her Face against the door, Then Angled the hanger and thrusted it about harshly yanking it our and then repeating the process.  
When he was done, Lady Trancy Fell to the floor, Crying and Panting, Blood Pooling around her quickly as a enormous pain made itself known in her vagina.  
"Go Put on some make up, You look Horrible, and Take a Bath. Were expecting company."Alois Snapped.  
Lady Trancy Nodded as she wiped her eyes.  
"R-Right A-way."  
~¤~  
Alois And His Wife, Waited in his Study for Royale's New Latin Tutor.  
Lady Trancy Simply sat in one of the Chairs as Alois Sat Behind His Desk, Chin Leaned on his Palm.  
There was a Knock on the door.  
"Come In." Alois called, Boredly.  
Thoman Came in and Bowes.  
"Master Royale's New tutor has arrived." Thomas said.  
With that, The Tutor Came In.  
Alois' Eyes Widened.  
Lady Trancy Felt Insecurity and Jealousy Fill her heart.  
Alois sat Up Straight And Smiled.  
There she was.  
Hannah Annafellows. She no longer dressed as a maid.  
She Wore a Long Sleeved Blouse With a Black Dress Over it, Hugging her Curvy Body, On her feet were Black High heeled boots, Her Hair In That Distinctive French Braid.  
She Stood tall, Her expression unreadable, Her Eyes Locked With Alois' Both Holding Mutual feelings.  
Alois Chuckled and surveyed her body again, Just to see if she was real.  
"Hello, Hello, I am Earl Alois Trancy and This Is My Wife, Hanna." Alois said, Motionning to His 13 year old wife who sat in her chair, Observing.   
"T-The Plea-sure Is M-Ine." Lady Trancy Said, A Smile on her face.  
Hannah Smiled, Her Eyes Still Locked With Alois'.  
"The Pleasure Is Simply Mine. I Am Hannah Annafelows and I'll be replacing The latin Teacher, Mr.Smith" Hannah Said, Her Eyes Flashing red at Alois When she said 'Mr.Smith'.  
"The position is yours, But Royale Trancy Will be having Latin at 9:00 in the morning so it is required you are to live in." Alois said.  
"Understandable." Hannah Said.  
Alois got up from his seat and walked around the desk and over to Hannah, He Held His Hand Out and She Shook It, Both Locking eyes.  
'Why The Hell Did You Leave?' Alois said telepathically.  
'Personal Reasons. I will tell you at due time. Where is Royale?' Hannah said, Telepathically.  
'You Can find your own son.' Alois teased.   
'Sarcastic as ever I see.' Hannah Sighed.  
'I love you.' Alois Messaged.  
'I love you more'   
With that, Alois slipped Her  bedroom key into her hand and She left.   
Alois Watched her go, A Soft Smile on his face.  
"You two seem rather friendly." Said Lady Trancy.  
Alois Rolled his eyes.  
"Yes. We are." Alois Chuckled, Sitting on his desk and crossing his legs.  
Lady Trancy Shook Her head.  
"I Do Not Like her. Another Tutor would do." Lady Trancy Said.  
"You seem to pronounce your words clearly now." Alois Said, Looking at her.  
Lady Trancy Blushed.  
"I am? Well that's because I'm Serious." She snapped.  
"You know what, if you keep talking like that, I'll bed you." Alois Said, Getting up and Walking to the door.   
"I refuse. I am your wife, Lawfully. I am not an indentured servant to you or Anyone else for that matter and as Lady of this estate I have Say In What goes on in my home." Hanna Snapped.  
"And As Sole Owner and Founder of this estate and Your Husband I have a say in What my Wife has to say, meaning i can overrule you Carelessly." Alois said, Before Leaving.  
~♡~  
Alois Walked into the ball room and Strolled over to the Piano. He Smiled and sat down on the cold bench. He ran his fingers over the cold keys.  
'Something Happy and Upbeat' he Thought.  
Alois' Fingers began to warm the keys, Playing a Lovely Tune, Tapping his foot, Vocalizing like An Angel.  
He then began to Pour His Heart out, All Through his Voice.

"You gotta go and get  
Angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call the referee?  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness~" He sang, His Voice Happy and Upbeat.

"I know you know that I  
Made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
And by once or twice I Mean  
Maybe a couple a hundred times  
So let me oh let me  
Redeem oh redeem oh myself tonight  
Cause I just need one more shot at second chances~~" Alois sang, His Diaphragm Singing Kicking in, Saving Air.

"Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
Oh~ Oh~ Oh~  
I'm sorry yeah  
Sorry yeah  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?~~"


	31. Jealously

Just to clear Things Up,  
Hannah Annafelows Is The Tutor.  
Hanna Buctaker Is Alois' 13 Year old Wife.  
Hannah Has an H at the end of her name.  
Hanna Doesn't. If it still confuses you, When Hannah and Hanna are Talking or in the same scene, Ill Use Lady Trancy or The Demoness or The Silver haired woman.  
¥♡¥♡¥  
Three Days Later....

"What Is Lame In Latin?" Hannah Questioned.  
"Claudus." Royale Anwered.  
"Disappoint?" Hannah Quizzed.  
"Confundit." Royale Said, Smugly.  
"Now Speak One Sentence containing Two Pieces if information, Fluently." Hannah Ordered.  
"Ego plane vellem ire fabulam Vincentius." Royale Said, hopefully.  
Hannah Giggled and Smiled, Placing a Kiss on Royale's head.  
"Yes, You may go play with Vincent."she said, Ruffling his hair.  
"Gratias ago tibi mater!" Royale Beamed, Getting up and Dusting off his pants.  
"Nolite nocere te Regalem." Hannah Warned.  
"I won't mama!" Royale Called, Running off into the garden with The Golden Retriever, Vincent.  
Hannah Softly smiled as she watched him.  
She wished she was there to watch him grow up.  
But Unfortunately, She Was Needed for a little over a Year.  
Hannah Softly Sighed and Grabbed her books and Went back inside, Heart set on going to her room.  
As she Rounded the Corner, She Colided with Another Person.  
She looked down and saw Hanna, Alois' Wife.  
"Oh, Im Terribly Sorry Mi Lady." Hannah Said, Helping her up.  
Hanna yanked her hand away from Hannah and glared.  
"W-Watch where yo-ur going you Bloody tart!" Hanna snapped, Shoving Hannah Back a Few Steps.  
Hannah Softly sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I did not see you." She said.  
"Of c-ourse you c-an't with those lar-large Breast!" Hanna Snapped.  
Hannah Chuckled and Looked down at Hanna.  
"Whats S-o F-unny!" Hanna snapped.  
"Jealousy Is The Ugliest Trait." Hannah Answered.  
"Jealous of you?! I am the lady of this house and I Will not bow to a common whore or the likes of you!" Hanna Snapped, Nose flaring in Anger.  
"I'm Sorry Mi Lady, Does this Have to do with my Skin Color or The main fact here, Your insecurity?" Hannah Asked.  
"Are you im-plying that I A-m R-acist?!" Hanna Exclaimed.  
"You implied it. You said I Quote The likes of you." Hannah Pointed out.  
Hanna Rose her hand and Placed one hot, Stinging Slap On Hannah's Cheek.  
"That has nothing to do with it! I simply do not like you, coming in here and Pulling My Husbands Attention like the common whore you are! I am the lady of this household and I Have a say of what goes on, Now if You'll excuse me I Am To Go to a dress fitting!" Hanna said, Shoving Hannah out of the way.  
"I hope the dresses make you look beautiful on the inside." Hannah Said.  
"Bitch!" Hanna snapped, before running off.  
Hannah Chuckled and Picked up her books and tucked a Strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Alois, How Long Are you planning to eavesdrop?" She asked.  
"Not Long. I have a Fitting to be at." Alois said, Stepping out from the grandfather clock.  
"Well You'd better be on your way. The lady Has a Very short temper." Hannah said.  
"I Like to push her buttons. Care to take a Stroll?" Alois Asked, Offering his hand.  
Hannah Took his hand and Nodded.  
"So. Why were you gone, A Whole Year and a Half?" Alois Asked, Breaking the Silence.  
"A Contract. I Was becoming weak and needed a soul." Hannah Answered Truthfully.  
"Why Couldn't you put that in your letter?" Alois Askes.  
"Because I Could have been gone 50 years. Or maybe even be caught in eternal servitude. What good would that have done?" Hannah Chuckled.  
"At least I Would Know and not feel bad." Alois Answered.  
"True. I Apologize, And I Thank You." Hannah Said.  
"Why?" Alois Asked, Bewildered.  
"Because you moved on. I'm happy for you." Hannah Asnwered.  
Alois furrowed his brow.  
"What? I did not move on! I Still love you! Why do you insist on breaking my heart?!" Alois Yelled, Grabbing her shoulders.  
Hannah Grabbed His Hands.  
"I See you are not happy, And You don't love your wife, But you've already moved on, I Cannot Pull you back to the past." Hannah Said Softly.  
Alois Shoved Hannah Against the wall and Pressed his Lips to her soft purple ones.  
"Then don't. Lets just move into the future. Don't leave me Hannah. You can't. Im begging you." Alois Whispered, On the verge of tears.  
Hannah Placed a Hand On Alois' Cheek and Softly Smiled.  
"I'm right here. I'm not leaving. I love you too." Hannah Whispered, Kissing his forehead.  
Alois Buried his nose in the crook of her neck, Inhaling Her Rose Scent.  
"I'm Sorry." He Whispered.  
"It's Okay. It Didn't hurt."Hannah Whispered, Inhaling His Candy and Roses Scent.  
~♡~  
"Tch. Bitch." Lady Trancy Muttered, Watching The Silver Haired Woman, Just sat there, Not even touching her food.  
She looked at her husband who Stared at Hannah.  
"Hannah Aren't you...Hungry? Don't you have an appetite?" Alois Asked, Playing In His Spaghetti.  
"No. I Am Not hungry tonight." Hannah Answered.  
"Oh? I suppose you had lunch?" Alois Asked.  
"You suppose correct." Hannah Answered.  
"Oh come now Darling, Leave her alone. Maybe spaghetti isnt her favourite or she just doesn't eat bread. Can't a Lady be on a diet?"  Lady Trancy Cut in.  
"I suppose." Alois Answered.  
"Or maybe she needs to be able to bend over to shave her legs." Lady Trancy Teased, Sipping her wine.  
Alois simply Nibbled at a Meatball on his Fork, Ignoring Lady Trancy's comment.  
Lila Quickly Poured Lady Trancy More Wine, Hoping to Shut her up.  
"Tell me Hannah. Where are you from?" Lady Trancy Pressed.  
"You must not conern yourself with a Commoner like me." Hannah Answered Flatly.  
"Oh? Well. You look like a--"  
"What did you teach Royale today?" Alois Cut In.  
"Fluency." Hannah Answered, Making Lady Trancy Fume.  
~♡~  
"Get off me." Alois said, Elbowing Lady Trancy Off of him.  
"Oh Come now Darling, Just Tonight?" Lady Trancy Said, Kissing Alois' Neck.  
"Hanna I'm not telling you to stop again." Alois Said Flatly.  
"You've never Paid satisfied me since our wedding night." Lady Trancy Huffed.  
Alois Blew out the Candle on his side and Layed down.  
"That's Because I Like Real Women, Not Little Girls."


	32. sexual tension & Desperate Wife

"Alois, Stop." Hannah Giggled, Placing a Hand on the blonde Earl's Shoulder.  
"You know you like it." Alois teased, Nibbling on her neck.  
"Hm. True. I do. It would be quite scandalous if your lady were to see us." Hannah Giggled.  
"Yes, Indeed." Alois Chuckled.  
Then there was a knock on the door and Alois fell back into his chair and Hannah Sat in one of the Chairs, Furthest from Alois' Desk.  
"Come In." Alois Said, Fiddling with a pen.  
The door Slowly Opened and In Came The 13 Year old Wife.   
"What Is It?" Alois asked, Pretending to do work.   
"I Wi-sh to t-alk to you." Lady Trancy Said.  
"Very Well, Hannah." Alois said, Sitting up.  
Hannah Got Up, Respectfully Bowing and Leaving.  
As she left, Lady Trancy Wouldn't Move from the door, Glaring at Hannah Who Tried to leave, Thier chest pressing against one anothers.  
Lady Trancy rose her hand and shoved Hannah out the door, Sucking her teeth.  
Alois just watched, Ready to see a cat fight, Maybe some nudity.   
"Well. What do you wish to chat about?" Alois asked.  
"Her. I Don't like her." Lady Trancy Said Flatly.   
"I have to make you angry in order to understand you properly. So she has to be here, or else you'll be tongue tied." Alois Chuckled.  
The 13 year old Buctaker Slammed her hands on Alois' desk and leaned in.  
"I Don't care if she is Royale's Tutor, Or his mother, I Don't care if you bed her nightly or if you fancy her, I Want her out of my home, Out of my life and I Certainly do not Want her around The child that you impregnated me with. Is that Clear, Alois?" The 13 year old Said, Her Voice clear, Holding Authority.  
Alois Watched her, Aumsed.  
"Hmm. It's kinda hard to take you seriously when your voice is so clear." Alois giggled.  
"Al-ois I'm seri-ous! Wh-Why Do-n't you ev-er t-ake me seri-ously!?" She yelled.  
"Because your a Child." Alois Answered.  
"Your a Chi-ld too! Yo-ur 16!" Hanna Yelled.  
"Yes, True, But Im Mature." Alois Hummed.  
With That, Hanna broke down crying, Wipping her nose and eyes with her sleeves.  
"Wh-y don't you l-l-ove m-me?! I-I'm not h-he-re fo-r only the mo-mon-ey! I-I'm tr-ying! I Kn-ow I-I Ca-nt spe-spe-ak prop-erly b-but y-ou do no-t hav-ve to tr-eat me s-so b-bad!" The Girl Cried, Hiccuping, her face becoming flushed.  
Instead of giggling and Laughing, Alois Actually felt guilty.   
He Sighed and Leaned his Head on his palm.  
"I'm not bullying you or Treating you bad. You just can't take a joke or a teasing." Alois said Flatly.  
"I h-ate y-ou s-so b-ad!" Hanna sobbed, Making her way to the door, Leaving Alois Alone.   
~♡~  
"It would be ashame if someone saw us."   
"It Would Be ashame if they didn't."   
"You honestly have no shame."  
"Shame isn't apart of my vocabulary."  
"I Wonder Why?" Hannah Hummed.  
Alois Chuckled and placed his hands on Hannah's Soft, Perky breast and Began to play with her Nipples through her shirt.   
"Hmm. I really Don't know." Alois Said, Smirking at her blushing face.  
"Mm. I guess you've always been that way." She said, Trying not to give into him.  
Alois Leaned In and Licked the shell of her ear.  
"I'd just love to savor the Taste of your wet cunt." He Whispered, Making The demoness Blush Uncontrollably.  
Hannah Chuckled and Bit her lip.  
"Then let me put it in your face." She Whispered, Her hot breath on his neck.  
"Oh My, I Think Your a Freak." Alois Teased, Snaking His Hands around her waist and Grabbed her Ass.  
"That's not all I Am." She Giggled, Playing with his Collar.  
"Mother!!!!!!!" Came The Voice of a certain Toddler, Rounding the corner.  
Both parents froze, Looking at their son.  
"What?" Alois Asked.  
"Is something the matter Sweetie?" Hannah Asked, Purposely Flicking Alois' neck.  
"Can I Have some sweets? Miss Lila Won't gimme the jar." The Toddler Pouted.  
"Yeah, Yeah Fine Whatever. Go away." Alois Said, Waving Him Off.  
"Fine! I Don't wanna be around old people anyway!" Royale huffed, Sticking out his tongue at his parents and then Knocking a vase off a table and fleeing.   
"You little shit!" Alois Yelled, Taking off after his son, Only to have hannah Grab him back and secure his arms Around her waist.  
"Forgot about me so soon?" She Teased, Cupping his face and pecking his lips.  
"Hmm. Maybe. Wanna remind me again?" Alois Chuckled.  
"Oh! Hai! Sorry for interrupting!" Said the Frantic Crystal.  
Alois sighed annoyed.  
"Must the universe Cock Block me?" He Sighed Looking up at the ceiling.  
Hannah gently shooed Alois Away from her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"What is it?" Alois Asked, Peeved.  
"The Lady, She Request You, Your Highness." Crystal Said, Not Meeting his eyes.  
"Fine. Tell her I'm Coming." Alois Said, Waving the Blonde Away.  
"I didn't know you liked them Young and Innocent." Hannah Chuckled.  
"I Didn't know myself. I thought I Liked Them Beautiful and Mature." Alois Teased.  
"Rumors tell you stuff you didn't know about yourself." Hannah Chuckled, Leaning Off the Wall.  
"Really? I thought they just were for a good laugh." Alois Chuckled.  
"You'd better not keep The lady waiting." Hannah Teased, Playfully Slapping his chest.  
"Is that Jealousy I sense?" Alois teased.  
"Nope. Mostly Amusement." Hannah, Turning on her heel and Walking off.  
Alois Watched her until she turned the corner, Or Atleast her Curvaceous Ass.  
-  
"You Called?" Alois Asked, From the door frame of His Bedroom.  
The 13 Year old Wife Swallowed And Replied.   
"Yes. I D-id." She Said, Not Turning to look at the blonde earl.  
"Alright. What did you need me for?" Alois Asked.   
"I....I..My-Self...Do N-ot Kn-ow." Hanna spoke softly.  
"Don't waste my time." Alois snapped, Turning to leave.   
"Al-ois...Plea-se..Wait..." Hanna Said.  
"What?" Alois Asked.  
"D-id...D-id..I Do Some-thing to Anger you? O-Or Make Y-ou H-ate me?" Hanna Asked, Bracing Herself for a Verbal Thrashing.  
"Yes. You did. Your family lives off of my money, Your 13, You Barely Know anything About Love, Sex, Pregnancy Or child Birth, You Have No Mothering Skills, All You do is Mope Around, Being Jealous of Every Female you see Need I Say More?" Alois Said, Listing the things off on his Fingers.   
He could hear her Trying Desperately not to cry.  
"T-Th-en W-W-hy Did you m-ma-rry me?" She Asked.   
"Because, The Queen said To find a Bride and I Can't bother myself with Looking for Love, so I Just Bought you as a sex Slave and Married you." Alois Said Flatly.   
"T-hen I Gu-ess w-we. Sh-ould get A Di-vorce." Hanna said Softly.   
"Unfortunately I Can't do that, I'd Be waving the queens Orders. Trust me, I'd do it in a heartbeat if i could." Alois Said, A Faux Sincereness in his Voice.  
"I..I....Under-s-stand." Hanna said Softly.


	33. Dear Sex, I Missed You

^The name of the song is Rollercoaster by justin Bieber^  
~DaySkillet 

Lady Trancy Stared at Hannah At Breakfast the next Morning.   
The woman Ate Just a little bit, A nibble here and there, A Sip of coffee, nothing more.   
She Looked At Alois, Who Also Nibbled here and there, Sipping coffee.  
She always wondered Why.  
Lady Trancy Sighed softly and Lookes at her Plate of Poached Salmon and Strawberry Scone.   
She took a small bite, mining her manners.  
She had been working on her fluency, so Why not use it.  
"So. Hannah. How old are you?" Lady Trancy asked, Sipping her coffee.  
"It is rude to ask a lady her age." Hannah Said, Not looking up from her lap.  
"Lady? You mean Common Whore. Tell me, How Much does my dear husband pay ti bed you?" Lady Trancy Teased.  
"My Name is Hannah Annafellows. I would prefer if you use my real name when addressing me." Hannah Said Softly.   
"Oh Come now. Fellows? That Says A Lot." Lady Trancy Giggled.   
Hannah Stood Up, Frightening Lady Trancy For a minute.  
"Please Excuse me, Earl Trancy, Mi Lady." Hannah Said Softly before Gracefully leaving.  
Once Hannah Was Out Of Ear-Shot, Alois Spoke.   
"That was disrespectful." He Said, Not Looking up from his plate.  
"Oh come now, Im Treating her exactly the way you treat me." Lady Trancy Teased.   
"You seem to speak clearly." Alois Commented.   
"I've been practicin." Lady Trancy Hummed.  
"You know, If You Would Just act like a respectable lady and Carry yourself like a proper wife maybe I Would consider you." Alois Said, meeting her eyes.  
"You fancy That whore don't you?" Lady Trancy Snapped.   
"I certainly don't fancy you, Thats for sure." Alois said flatly.  
Lady Trancy Scowles and Grabbed her Coffee and Doused Alois With It, The Hot Liquid Burning his skin, Making him Angry and Sting.  
Alois Got Up so Fast his chair toppled over behind him and he speed walked around the table and Rose His Hand and Gave Lady Trancy one Stinging Slap to the face.  
"How dare you?!" Alois Screamed.  
"You deserved it!" Lady Trancy Yelled.  
Alois Sneered and Picked up  The Coffee Mug and doused her with it, Ruining the Fine silk dress his money bought.   
"You bitch! How does that feel?!" Alois Snapped at the Now Hollering Girl.   
He Broke the mug over her head and spat on her, Leaving her unconscious on the floor.  
"You Insolent Whore. Thomas, Canterbury and timber, Sew her Air head up and Take her to the damn Infirmary." Alois snappes as he left.  
The butlers skit As soon as the order was given.   
~¤~  
Alois Sighed, Annoyed as he peeled off the wet clothing.  
Left in His Shorts and Boots, He Grabbes A Towel and Wipes off his face and tried ro dry his hair.  
There was a soft  Knock on the door.  
"Come in." Alois Snapped.  
Hannah Stepped through the door, a Small Smirk on her face.   
"How was your Coffee bath?" She Asked, Teasingly.  
Alois Turned to look at her, a small Smirk slowly growing on his face.  
He dropped the towel and paces over to her ans slammes his hand on the door behind her, Trapping Her.  
"It Was A Bit...Hot." Alois Replied.  
"Oh?" Hannah Chuckled.  
Alois Rolled his Eyes ans smashed his lips Into Hannah's Soft Caramel Ones, His Other hand Cupping her cheek.   
Hannah Kissed him Back, Their Tongues dancing in unison.  
Alois Ripped down the front of her Shirt, Her perky breast bouncing out.  
Hannah Blushed when he lifted her up and slammes her against the wall, His Mouth Attached to One of his Nipples as his other hand Rolled the other.  
Hannah Smirked and Exhaled as she put her hands behind her head.

Dear Sex, I Fucking Missed You.


	34. Will it end?

Alois Rolled over and Wrapped all his Limbs Around the Naked Woman In his Bed.   
"Hmm. Alois. No." Hannah Groaned, Pawing him away.  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" Alois Teased, Kissing Her Neck.  
"You Broke my pelvis. It still hurts." Hannah Groaned, Pawing him away once more.  
"Sorry. I missed you." Alois Teased, Draping His Hand Over Her flat Stomach.  
Hannah Giggled and Placed a Hand Over his and Squeezed it.  
"Why do  you always find a way to make me feel so confused?" She Hummed.  
"Cause You love me?" Alois Cooed.  
Hannah Softly Smiled and Sat Up.  
"I Am Going to take a Bath." She Said, Getting up.  
Alois Grabbed her hand and Yanked her back into the bed.  
"Why take a bath when you know Either way..." He Leaned in "I'll Catch You again?"he Teased.  
Hannah Blushed and Kissed His Cheek.  
"Round two?" She asked.  
"7th orgasm? Sure."  
¥♡¥♡¥♡¥  
Hannah And Alois Parted Ways, Alois Going to His Study, Hannah Going to give Royale a Bath.   
She Kept Blushing, Thinking about their little entourage.  
She Couldn't believe she Actually said that! Alois Was nevee going to let her live that down.  
What the hell is 'Haaah'?  
However, Hannah Was Ripped from Thought when she was Roughly shoved Against the Wall.  
She Looked Down, Alarmed, Only to Smile when she saw Alois' Little Wife.  
"Can I Help You?" She Asked.  
"I bet he paid you, Just to lay with him. How was it? Fucking my husband?" Lasy Trancy Snapped.   
"It Was Good." She Said Flatly.  
Lady Trancy Scoffed.   
"Y'Know what, I'll Tell Everyone That Alois Has a Son and from a Commoner. They'll stone Royale in the streets won't they? Oh. You Don't want that to happen? Eh? Then I suggest you break it off with my husband and leave this estate the moment i let you go, Is That Clear?" Lady Trancy Threatened  
Hannah Smiled.  
"Jealousy Is The Ugliest Trait."   
With that Hannah Shoves The Blonde Off of her and made her way up the hall.  
Lady Trancy Stood there, Fuming.  
She grabbed a Vase and hit herself in the face with it.  
She let out a Shriek and fell to the floor.  
"Alois!!! Alois!!!!!!! Alois!!!" Lady Trancy Shrieked, Covering her black eye.  
"Pale rouge covers it right up ." Hannah Said as she disappeared around the corner.  
~♡~  
"What would you like to wear today Sweetie?" Hannah Asked Softly, Placing her 3 year old son on the bed.  
"Hmm....I Don't Know..." Royale Hummed.  
"How About this?" Hannah Asked, Setting Some Clothing on the bed.  
"That Looks About right!' Royale giggled, Playing with his toes.  
"Alright. Sit still so i can dress you." Hannah Said.  
"Yes Mommy!" Royale Giggled, Sitting completely still.  
When Hannah Was Done Dressing Royale, He Wore A White Dress Shirt, A Red Sweater vest with vertical lines, Black Trousers With Brown Leather Shoes with a gold buckle.   
"Its Missing something!" Royale huffed in annoyance.  
Hannah Chuckled. He looked just like Alois.  
"What would that be?" Hannah Asked.   
Royale Giggled and ran over to his dresser and grabbed a Big Charcoal Neck Bow.  
"This!" He Giggled.  
"Ah. So this is why Alois Doesn't wear his neck bow anymore." Hannah Chuckled, Securing the bow around Royale's neck.  
"I liked it so I Borrowed it...and I'm not giving it back." Royale Giggled.  
"I Think he won't mind." Hannah Said picking up her son and putting him on her waist.   
Royale Giggled and Began to Play with Hannah's soft Silver hair, Braiding it, smelling it, Using it as a mustache and You know, The works.  
"Now shall we get to your latin lesson?" Hannah Asked.  
"Can we skip today? Father will never know." Royale Pleaded.  
"I Wish we Could but your grades are falling." Hannah Hummed.  
"Ugh. I hate School."  
¥☆¥☆¥☆¥☆¥  
Lady Trancy Glared at The Silver Haired Woman.  
She Just Hated this woman and evyed her at the same time!  
She hated how she could barge into here and Easily Pull Alois' attention.  
She hated how she could hold her head high and keep her cool even after she'd been battered and Degraded.   
She hated how this woman was so beautiful.  
But she envied how this woman was so beautiful.   
She enyed those large breast that could pull Alois' attention with out even trying.   
She enyes how Alois Treated her, Kind, Respectively and Lovingly.   
She envyed her body.  
Her attitude.   
Her courage.  
Her intelligence.  
Her Everything.   
She wished she could be this woman.  
Lady Trancy Sometimes wondered what life would be like with Alois if she never showed up.  
Lady Trancy Softly Sighed and Watched As Royale played with Vincent.   
He was a very talented, Intelligent and Beautiful Child.  
His Beige skin. His Electric Blue eyes. His soft curly silver hair.  
His voice, soft spoken like his mother, teasing like his father.   
His Manners were gentlemanly.   
He held the door for her, The maids, his mother and sometimes Alois.  
He talked latin so fluently it made her blush.  
He carried himself with pride and confidence like his parents.  
Never afraid to speak his mind like Alois.  
Never used violence or foul language and was gentle and caring, like Hannah.  
Royale Avery Trancy was truly a work of art.  
Lady Trancy Blushed, Thinking about her and Alois reproducing.   
Would it be a boy or a girl?  
Would it look like Alois or her or a mix of both of them?  
Most importantly, Would it be like Royale?  
She sighed, Depressed.  
Unfortunately, She got her monthly bleeding This Morning, dashing her hopes of a child.  
Lady Trancy certainly knew she would never ever have one, Seeing Alois refused to bed her and Forced a Coat Hanger upon her, Possibly damaging her womb.

She grabbed a Soft Silk Pillow and Stuffed it under her top, Pretending she was pregnant.  
She hummed softly and Rubbed her Bulged stomach and Smiled.  
She imagined soft movements and kicks.  
"What The hell are you doing?" Came her husbands voice.  
Lady Trancy Blushed and removes the pillow.  
"Huh?" She Asked, Fixing herself right.  
"What are you doing? You look stupider than you are." Alois Snapped.  
Lady Trancy Frowned and Lookes at her lap.  
"I'm s-or-ry." She Mummbled.   
She could swear she heard Hannah grunt in amusement.  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"Don't let it happen again." Alois said.  
Hannah Quietly Read a Book in her Vintage chair by the window  
She didn't know why Alois chose to marry this Little Girl.   
She was only 13, she Barely pronounced her words properly, she knew nothing about sex, love, pregnancy or mothering.  
Hannah was pretty sure she was there for the money, Fame And Power and lets not forget to mention, because Alois Was Handsome.  
Hannah Really had nothing against her. She wouldn't mind being friends with Lady Trancy, But it was Lady Trancy Who started the War.  
Every single time Hannah felt the urge to crush her skull she remembered   
'She's Only 13, She's Alois' Wife, She doesn't know what she's saying'.  
Hannah Mostly Thought She was jealous. Why? Hannah Had no clue.  
Maybe because The Servants waited on her more than they did her?  
Maybe because Alois treated her with respect and Alois Has No Respect for Anyone.   
Maybe because She was Beautiful and Lady Trancy felt insecure?  
Hannah Really didn't care to find out.  
She refused to compete with a Little Girl, Had Lady Trancy Been a Grown Woman, cat fights wouls have ensued, Vulgar language, Competitions, But Fortunately, Lady Trancy is merely a Girl and even if she was a woman, Hannah Wouls Rather be her friend rather than a Foe.

Hannah's Mind Then Wandered a Thousand miles away.  
She knew There was a Serious relationship between her and the Earl, Because Sex, Cuddling, Caring and Loving Gestures and Certainly bearing Children Were not something she'd do for a friend.  
Then her mind Wandered to Weddings, Dresses...actually MARRYING Alois.  
She blushed.  
She couldn't.  She wouldn't have the guts to say yes if he asked, She Wouldn't have the courage to Walk down the aisle or say "I Do".  
She Wanted to, But her Courage and Confidence would be gone, Whisp away like air.   
Then her mind Wandered to What Would happen even if they got married? Would They have more children? Would they Travel and explore? Would they Grow old to see the future?  
But Would they Ever Break Up?

Hannah Dropped her book and Gasped So Loudly It Made Alois and Lady Trancy Jump.  
"Hannah? Whats the matter?" Alois Asked.  
Hannah Blinked and Slowly Composed herself to keep from crying Stupid Tears.  
"N-Nothing.." She Said Softly and  
Meekly.  
She collected her book and stood up, And Bowed.  
"E-E-Excuse m-me Ea-Earl Tr-Trancy, M-Mi L-Lady." Hannah Said, Her Voice Breaking and Cracking.  
She Quickly left, Not giving Alois time to take hold of her mind.  
"What was h-er prob-lem?" Lady Trancy Asked, Not rudely but Curiously.   
Alois Shrugged as he still stared at the door.  
"I Don't know. I'll have to ask."  
~♡~  
Alois Softly knocked on Hannah's room door.  
"Come in." Came a Soft Voice.  
Alois slowly opened the room door and Walkes in, shutting it.  
He saw the Demoness laying in her bed, Hair sprawled our, legs tangled, hands wrappes around herself.  
She looked beautiful.  
But the Worried look on her face is what took away from the beauty.  
"Hello..." Hannah Said softly.  
"Hello~ Watcha Doin?" Alois askes, Flopping on her bed.  
"Just...thinking..." Hannah sighed, Turning on her side, Away from Alois.  
"Oh? What about?' Alois asked, Placing a Hand on her shoulder and putting her on her back.   
"It's nothing. Really.." Hannah Said Softly, a Bit of Sorrow in her tone.  
"It Can't be 'Nothing' When its Got you so worried. Look at your face. Do you wanna talk about it?" Alois Asked Softly, Taking hold of her hand and soothingly stroking her thumb.  
Hannah blushed and shook her head.  
"It's just Stupid really. You'd make fun of me." She sighed.  
Alois Frowned. Did she really think he'd do that?  
He Layed On the Bed Next to her and Wrapped his arms around the woman and nuzzled his Nose into her sweet smelling neck.  
"No I Won't. Just talk to me." Alois Soothed.   
Hannah Blushed and Turnes to face him.  
"I Don't know what im worried about....I Mean....It'll never happen....I Hope.." She Mummbled into the crook of his neck.  
"Are you sure?" Alois Pressed.  
Hannah Smiled and Pecked his neck.  
"Positive." She Confirmed.  
"Good. I'm glad." Alois Hummes.  
£×£×£×£×£×£×£  
"What is it now, Hanna?" Alois asked, annoyed and Tired.  
The 13 year old wife moved from the door to the seat Infront of Alois' desk.  
"I've been thi-nking, F-From S-Seeing R-Roy-Royale Running aroun-d....I....I...Want a Child to...I Me-an If t-things aren't..G-oing good f-for us at-least we..We can..." Hanna searched for an explanation but she could find none and It Didnt help that Alois Was Leaning On his Hand, Expression Unreadable, Stunning eyes Locked on her.  
She didn't know weather he'd Say 'Yes, whatever get out my face' Or Thrash Her.  
"No." Alois said Flatly.   
"W-Why?" Hanna Snapped In anger.   
"Because, You'd Die In childbirth and I Still need you to carry out the queens order." Alois Hummed.   
"The queen has no say in this! Y-You j-just h-hate me! If we c-an't work th-ings out between us, Wh-y not just have a b-baby so i don't have to s-ee your stupid f-sce everyday!" Hanna Snappes.  
"Well, I'm Done Having Children for a Long~ Time. If we do happen to conceive, Just know i was piss drunk and probably mad. Now Leave Before I Thrash You." Alois Said, Waving Her off.  
Hanna Furrowed her brow and Got up and wiped Everything off Alois' desk with a Sweep.  
"I bet yo-u'd Gi-ve H-annah a B-aby If she a-Asked!" She yelles.  
"Y'know, Now That You say that, Honestly I Would, If she askes. Now go call thomas to sort all of these papers." Alois Said, Calmly and Collected.   
Hannah was rubbing off on him, Normally The 13 year old Would Be Out cold by now.   
"Screw You, You Jerk!" Hanna Yelled before storming off.  
~♡~  
"How does that feel?" Hannah Asked Softly.   
"Oh God right there.." Alois Moanes.  
"Like This?" Hannah Asked.  
"Yes..Ahh..Hannah...you've got magic hands..." Alois Moaned.   
Hannah Blushed.  
Her hands Continued to Squeeze and Add pressure on Alois' Shoulders and Neck.  
(I Know What You nasty People were thinkin. Ya Nasty. XD)  
Alois Placed his hands on his stomach and crossed his legs.  
"Hmm....Hannah?" Alois Hummes.  
"Yes?" Hannah Said.  
"Since I Believe I am going to die soon, I want you to make love to me?" Alois Asked.  
"We just did that this morning." Hannah Giggled.   
"Wait. I've got a better idea." Alois said, Reaching up and  
Took hold of her Petite Hand.  
"What might that be?" Hannah Asked.   
"......A Little Oral Won't hurt....y'know. You have to do it, Cause I Do it for you." Alois Said, Knowing her cards before she played them.  
"No. I will not give you Oral In broad daylight, In Your Study Where Royale can barge into, Where your wife normally Hangs out-- and I Refuse to Crouch Under your desk." Hannah Said Firmly.   
"Oh Come on. Your short enough and I can Keep a Pretty Stoic face." Alois Whined.  
"I refuse." Hannah said once more.  
"Hanaaaah~ I'm turning 17~~" Alois Whined.  
"That Means Nothing." Hannah Said Flatly.  
Alois Huffed.  
"Blahhh. Your such a funkiller." Alois Pouted.  
"Thank You." Hannah Said.  
"Y'know, I Bet Hanna Would Do It." Alois Teased.  
"Keep It Classy, Never Trashy Just a Little nasty." Hannah Flicked Alois Cheek. "Remember that. " she said.  
"Ow." Alois Said, Grabbing her hand.  
"Stop being a Baby." Hannah Chuckled, Continuing to Give him a Shoulder massage.   
"I'm your baby." Alois Giggled.  
Hannah Giggled and Smiled.  
"I suppose." She Mummbled.   
"So because I'm your baby your going to give me oral? Because I've been sitting here waiting for the longest." Alois Said.  
Hannah Softly Chuckled and ran her hand down Alois' chest and stomach and Rested it ontop of his zipper.  
Alois Smirked and Relaxed when she began to Rub and Tease, Making Him Harder by the minute.  
A few minutes later;  
"Why'd..Why'd you stop?" Alois asked.  
Hannah Chuckled and Kissed his Cheek.   
"There is Tissue in the drawer and The trashcan is right there. Now excuse, I Think I Need a bath." Hannah Hummed, Leaving.  
"Your Always Playin With me Hannah! I'll make Your Cunt all sore and Bloody next time! I'll Break Your Pelvis! Ugh! Get back here woman!" Alois Yelled, But Hannah ignored him and blew a kiss before she left.  
Alois Sighed, Annoyed.  
He looked down at the bulge in his pants and Sighed Softly.  
Now which drawer was the tissue in?  
~¥~  
"Allooiiisssss~~ Pleaassseee???" Lady Trancy Whined, Clinging to The 16 year old Earl.  
"No. Get off me." Alois Snapped, Shoving her away.  
"Why? I'll tell my father! He'll put you in your place!" Lady Trancy Threatened.  
"You have no father. Your my subject. So when i say leave me Alone, You'll leave me the hell alone." Alois Snapped.  
Lady Trancy Huffed and Stomped away, Her Long Honey Blonde hair flipping and Swishing.  
Alois Watched her leave, Going back inside the house. He sighed and Looked at The Bluebells Again.  
He didn't Know Why, But they reminded him of Hannah's eyes.  
They were beautiful.   
His Mind Wandered Miles Away.  
He Thought about little things like Food, Nature, Cute Names, Luka and Y'know. The works.  
A Blush became known on his face when he pictured Hannah in a Wedding dress.  
He Blushed harder at the thought of marrying her.  
Nope. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He Would. But he knew he couldn't.   
He wouldn't have the guts to actually get on one knee and pop that pretty question.  
What if she rejected him? He wouldn't be able to look at her face again.  
Even if they did get married, What Came After that?  
What....What if they had more children?   
Would they grow old to see the future? The new people?  
Then It Hit him like a ton of bricks.  
Would they ever break up?  
When? What would be the cause?   
Alois Frowned and Sighed Sadly.  
Everything Has an End.  
But what would their end be?  
Would Alois be the one to break it off? Or Hannah?  
Would he be the cause or would Hannah be the cause?  
Where would Hannah go?  
Would she leave the manor or just stay there to make him die of a broken heart.  
Alois' Frowned Deepened.  
He Got up and Grabbed His Coat and Made his Way back into the Manor.  
He Climbed the Stairs Slowly and moped down the hallway to his room.  
He was about the turn the handle when but he looked at the Lavender door of Hannah's room.  
He opened it without knocking and saw the Demoness On the Bed, Reading a book.  
She looked up at Alois and rose a Thinly Defined Noir Eyebrow.  
Alois Kicked the Door close and Moped over the the bed. He then crawled onto it and threw himself on Hannah, Dropping all his body weight on the woman.  
He buried his Face in the Crook of her neck, His Arms Wrapped Around her Securely, Inhaling her rose Scent. They just layed there For a Good Thirty Minutes Before Hannah Spoke;  
"What seems to have you all sad? Just a hour ago you were sexually  threatening me." Hannah Said, Rubbing his Back.  
"You Won't ever leave me, right? You won't go away and Leave me All Alone and Lonely? You promise?" Alois Asked, his Voice Soft and Pleading.   
"Of course I Won't. If you want me to stay here, I will stay if you want me to leave i will leave." Hannah Said Softly.   
"No...Will You stay on your own will? Even if I screw up?" Alois Asked.   
"Why would I Leave? Once a wise man told me, If Something is Broken, You fix it, You never throw it away." Hannah Said Softly.  
Alois Smiled and Buried His Face in Her Neck, Not wanting her to see him cry.  
"I....I......" Alois Tried to find the right words but nothing came out.  
"I Love You." Hannah Whispered.   
Alois Closed his eyes, More hot tears wetting the Demoness's hair.  
"I Love you too."


	35. Sneaking

"No! I Don't wanna!" Royale Pouted.   
"Royale it's just a bath! The 'Nalu' Isn't gonna get you! I'll be right there with you!" Alois Argued.  
"How do we know you won't give me to it like you left me to be a dog pillow?" Royale Accused.   
"How about You bath in my room?" Alois Asked, Impatient.   
"Nope! The Nalu exist in water! All water!' Royale exclaimed.   
"Listen here you little Shi--"  
"How about We go bathe In Mommy's Room? I'll bathe with you Royale." Hannah Said Sweetly from the door, Cutting Alois off.  
"Yay! I get to bathe with mommy!!" Royale giggled, Running over to the door and Clinging to Hannah's leg.  
Alois sent Hannah a Thankful look and Plopped down on Royale's Royal Purple Bed.  
She Smiled and Left with Royale.  
Alois Giggled and Watched her leave, a smile on his face.   
"Why didn't I Get you sooner?"  
~¤~  
Now dressed in a White dress shirt, a purple Sweater vest with vertical black lines, Black Trousers, Black Ankle high boots with a gold buckle and a Black over coat that fanned out at the bottom along with Alois' Charcoal neck ribbon.  
Royale looked absolutely Cute, like a little version of Alois!  
Alois Simply changed his Sweater vest to a red one, His Coat now Red, a Big red ribbon on his neck and had Red knee high flat boots in his feet and Also swapped the Booty shorts for red Trousers.  
Hannah, Who was Forced to Come, Wore a Floor Length royale Blue dress with a Slim bodice and Lace Hanging covering her Boobage, Blue Flats that had bows, her hair hanging loose, She wore no makeup and A Simple Sapphire Necklace Alois had gotten her.  
And Alois still thought she was gorgeously gorgeous.  
Lady Trancy wore A Beautiful Yellow dress, high at the front and low at the back, many petticoats and Some bright yellow heels with a full Peridot jewellery set, her hair in a bun and her lips glossed along with mascara and Rouge, Mainly because she wanted to show Hannah up.  
-  
"So. What is on the agenda today my dear husband?" Asked Lady Trancy.  
Alois' eyebrow twitched.   
"Fittings, Shopping and Planning for the ball." Alois Said flatly.  
The ball was Alois' 17th birthday party.  
"Oh? We Shall have fun won't we?" Lady Trancy Giggled.  
Hannah Simply listened, Holding Royale's Small Hand to keep him from running off.  
She was so glad Alois was growing up.  
She remembered him as a small and shy 13 year old boy and he's blossomed so much.  
"Father! Look! The New funtom bitter rabbit!" Royale Said, Running away from Hannah.  
All three people looked at Royale making a mad dash to the store window.  
"Royale watch out!" Alois yelled, Reaching a hand out, Worry in his voice.  
Hannah Softly Gasped as he And another person went tumbling.   
When the tumble was settled, Royale began to cry, Clutching his Knees and trying to hold his hands, Crying for his mother.  
"Mommy! Mommy! M-Mommy!" He Cried, His Cat Shaped Eyes Closing as tears spilled down his cheek.  
Alois Briskly walked over and Grabbed his son off of the person.   
"How many times have I told you not to go running? I should swat your little arse for that." He Scolded, Looking at the Bruises on Royale's hands.  
"I-I'm so-sorry father I Just S-Saw it and I-I Wanted to s-see it!" Royale Cried.  
"Oh come now Alois, theres No need to be so harsh. He's just a Child." Hannah Said Softly as she picked her son up who clung to her for comfort.  
"Tch." Alois Said, Standing up.  
He offered the Person A Hand.  
"About Damn time." They said, Taking it and getting up.  
Thats when Sapphire met Electric blue.  
"Ciel Phantomhive! What a Lovely surprise! Although I Am sorry my son pushed you down." Alois Hummed, a Smile on his face.  
The blue haired noble stared at Alois, Looking him over to see if he was real.  
Ciel composed himself and Snatched his hand away.  
"Bloody Hooligan. I am not sure how you are still alive but I Do not want to talk to you any longer. Sebastian!" Ciel said, Looking away from Alois.  
The Crow immediately appeared next to Ciel.  
"Young Master? Oh my, Look at You. Had a little accident?"Sebastian teased.  
"Shut up you insolent arse. Take me home at once." Ciel Snappes.  
"Oh My~ I remember you~" Came the Flirtatious voice of Lady Trancy.   
She Placed a Hand On the Butlers chest, Blushing and Smiling.  
"Pardon me?" Sebastian Said, Confused.  
"Sebastian its the idiot girl. Apparently Trancy has married her. Lets just go." Ciel said Turning on his heel.  
"Bye then Ciel~ Your invited to my birthday Ball on the 5th!" Alois Called.  
Alois listened to their conversation, Just to be nosey.  
"You Would have had a better chance with her than Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian Said.  
"Oh?" Ciel inquired.  
"She is dunce, cannot pronounce words fully and she is certainly gullible. You would have a Phantomhive heir by the end if your wedding night." Sebastian Said.   
"I suppose. My chance is already gone anyway." Ciel Said, Waving him off.  
"Are you saying that you'd rather bed Lady Elizabeth young master?" Sebastian teased.  
Ciel rose the cain and clapped Sebastian one in the back of the head.   
"Shut Up you Demon!"

Alois Chuckled and Turned to Look at his wife who Stared after the two dreamily.  
"Do you fancy the Phantomhive earl?" Alois Asked Casually.  
Lady Trancy blushed and shook her head.  
"Uh...." she Hummed.  
"No Worries. I Don't really Care." Alois said, Turning on his heel and walking off. "Since you'll be drugged and out of my life for good."   
~♡~  
Sitting In the dress shop, waiting for lady Trancy to Decide on which dress to try on first, Alois Was Nearly Bored to death.  
He looked over at Hannah Who browsed dresses, Admiring them, Royale By her side like Their loyal Dog, Vincent.  
He Softly Smiled.  
He got up and Strolled over to the woman and Watched her for a minute.  
"You can get one if you want." Alois said, Surprising her. The woman blushed and Looked at the dresses.  
"I do not fancy them, really. They're all beautiful though." She said Softly.   
"Y'know, you look Gorgeous in lavender." Alois Said, Making her playfully push him.  
"Stop it." She Giggled.  
Alois Smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I think you should let that serious boobage show instead of covering it up with lace and maybe less petticoats to show off those curves." He Teased.   
Hannah pushed him away and Held her hand out to keep him away.   
"You. Stop talking. Stay right there." Hannah Said, Refusing to meet his eyes.   
"I'm only telling you the truth here~ " Alois Hummed.  
"What did i just say?" Hannah asked.  
"I'll only be quiet if you kiss me." Alois Teased.   
"Or punch you in the groin." Hannah Said, Looking back at the dresses.  
Alois Chuckled and Clicked his teeth.   
"You know you love me." He Teased.  
"Alois?! How does this look?!" Called Lady Trancy, Stepping out from behind the changing screen.  
"It looks fine." Alois called Glancing at her.  
"Does it make me look fat?" Lady Trancy Asked, Turning infront of the mirror.  
"Yes You overweight--"  
"It Looks Amazing Mi Lady, You'll be the belle of the ball." Hannah Said, Cutting Alois off.   
Lady Trancy Blushed.   
"Well I guess you'll always be second best to me." She Said Poshly, Checking herself out in the mirror.   
Alois sent Hannah A Look saying 'I Told You fucking so'  
And She Waved him off, Not really caring.  
"Well Thatll be all! I'm ready to go Alois~!" Lady Trancy Hummed, Grabbing a pile of dresses.  
"Of course, Hannah Will You take Royale and wait outside?" Alois Asked sweetly.  
"Of Course." Hannah said, leading Royale away.  
Alois waited till she was all the way out before he called the Taylor.   
"What can I do for you Earl Trancy?" The woman Beames.  
"You see that Woman right there, Silver hair, Caramel skin?" Alois said pointing to Hannah.  
"Yes."  
"I want you to make a dress for her by the 5th. She looks Gorgeous in lavender and She's Busty and Her waist size is 9 inches and 3 centimeters, She's 5'7 and her chests measures 15. Think you can do it?" Alois Quizzed.  
"I already can Imagine the dress." The Taylor Chuckled.  
"Thank You~ Im Counting On you Mrs.Baker."   
~♡~  
"Alois what are you doing?!" Hannah Hissed, Her face red with a Blush.   
"Shh. You'll attract attention." Alois Whispered, Wrapping her Leg Around his Waist, trailing his Fingers down her Leg until he met her ankle.  
"I...I...We'll be arrested!" Hannah Said, Glaring At Alois.   
"If you be quiet then we won't." He Whispered,pressing himself on her, Loving the way she blushed when her busty breast touched his flat chest.   
"Your out of your mind." Hannah Said, Placing her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away.  
Alois dropped her leg and back away, Pulling her off the wall.  
"For you~ I am going to see whats taking Hanna so long." Alois Said, Turning on his heel.  
Hannah blushed and went to find Royale.  
Alois Chuckled and Hummed as he looked over choices of size 6 Shoes.  
He was Looking for White or Lavender.  
"Sir, Would you like help?" Asked a Apprentice.  
"Yes, Infact I Would. Do you happen to have size 6 womens shoes? Preferably Heels and Lavender." Alois Said.  
"Maybe something like this?" Asked the Apprentice, Picking up a Pair of Shoes.  
Alois looked them over.  
Not one scrape or Mark.  
They were Real Vintage silk Imported from china, A Average height White heel, The Shoe itself was an art work, It Was Open On the top, a Cute strap with a Lavender Bow and The tip was pointed and It zipped up on the back, Decorative Silk and Frills Covering it.  
"I Want it. What's the price?" Alois Asked.  
"It's the Only one of its type and Please don't be mad at me, It's My Bosses Price." The apprentice said Softly.  
"Go on." Alois Said.   
"Four Hundred Thousand quid."   
"Sold."  
>♡


	36. The Ball

"You Idiot! Are you trying to kill me?!?!" Lady Trancy Yelled as Lila Hooked her corset.  
"I doubt any woman has died from a corset." Lila replied Smartly.   
Lady Trancy Spun around and Slapped the 15 year old girl, giving her a horrible wilt.  
Lila Furrowed her brows, her eyes Watering.  
"Well?! Don't stand there you dunce!" Lady Trancy Yelled.  
~♡~  
"Are you O.K. Miss Hannah?" Crystal Asked, Pausing in putting on the corset.  
"Yes. I am fine. Please do not tighten it alot." Hannah Said Softly.   
"Very well. I think a few more strings will do." Crystal Hummed, Lacing the strings and Pulling.  
The Demoness stop breathing and Bit her lip.  
Even though she could in heal under a second, She still felt pain.  
"Is this alright?" Crystal Asked Softly.   
"Yes. Thank You. Will you help me look for a dress?" Hannah Asked softly.  
"I'd be honoured." Crystal Hummed.  
~♡~  
"No! No! You imbecile! That's simply to ugly!" Lady Trancy Snapped, Throwing a Show at the Maid.  
Lila Held back a Sniffle and Rubbed her head, Looking away from the Lady of the house.   
"I'm sorry." She Mummbled, Picking up another Pink Dress.  
"The next time you screw up I'll have you threw out on your head! We all know you have no family and you were a slave before you came here and Ill glady watch you give oral just for some lunch!" Lady Trancy Screamed, Stomping her foot.  
"My Apologies Mi Lady." Lila mumbled.  
"That's my maid, I Hand Picked just to work here and serve me. If you would treat the servants with more kindness maybe Thomas won't poison your tea with Rose root bush every morning." Alois Said, leaning on the door frame.  
(A/N Rose root is used to avoid or abort pregnancy. I Know i made it up.)  
"Oh shut up! He does not poison me with rose root!" Lady Trancy snapped.  
"Lila, Go Check on royale ans get him dressed." Alois Said, And the Maid scampered away without a protest.  
"Ooh? Gonna help your wife dress?" Lady Trancy Teased.  
"No. I'll send up Thomas. Don't worry, He's Asexual." Alois Chuckled, Turning on his heel and Walking off.  
~♡~  
"What about this Mi Lady?" Crystal Asked, Presenting a long black dress.  
"I'd have to disagree. Black isn't something you'd wear to a birthday party." Hannah said, A Soft smile.  
"Hmm. Maybe This?' Crystal asked, Holding Out a Yellow Gown.  
"Crystal, Maybe we should Skip the dress until later?" Hannah Suggested.  
The door flew open and both women, Startled, Stood up, Shocked.   
Then a Cart wheeled into the room.  
And then the door slowly closed.  
Crystal and Hannah Looked at each other and crystal and Shrugged.  
Both Looked at the cart and gasped.   
It had 3 Maniquens, Each Holding its own unique dress, On The Second Table, It had three jewellery sets, Each Matching Its Own dress and Subtle and natural make up along with different fragrances and Body lostions and on the third table were At least six pairs of shoes, All Gorgeous.  
"I...I'm...Speechless.." Hannah Whispered.   
"Screw that! Lets try some on!"  
~♡~  
Alois 17th Birthday Ball Was Alive and Thriving.  
The Birthday boy himself Was Busy Talking to a Group of men, About bussiness, Marrige and Marriage proposals for their daughter's.  
Alois Ditched his normal Outfit for A Lavender Dress Shirt, A White Suit Jacket, White Trousers and Polished White dress shoes with A gold Buckle, He had a Bluebell tucked in his Breast pocket, a lovely White Bow tie.  
His Son, Royale Was busy Being Doted on by the women for his Gentlemanlyness and His Adorableness.   
He wore the exact same thing as Alois because he Thought it was Cool to Match.   
Lady Trancy Wore a Beautiful Pink Ball gown, Her Make up Done perfectly, She wore pink heels, Her nails Dyed Pink, she smelled of Rosees and She Was simply the life of the party.  
"Oh My, I'll Have to say Lady Dewitt Looks Like She got her dress from The Charity!" Lady Trancy Giggled to her Little teenage friends.  
"Oh my, Your Husband Looks Stunning!" Said The daughter of Sir Ravaila.  
"Why thank you!" Lady Trancy Giggled.  
"Just look at Duchess Derla, She over did the rogue." Snickered Lady Marie.  
"I just pity Lady Elena, Her nose needs to stop growing." Lady Trancy Laughed.  
"Hanna Would You lika a drink?" Alois Asked Sweetly.  
Lady Trancy giggled and Shot her friends triumphant looks as she accepted the deadly cocktail of Posion and Drugs.  
"Thank You Darling." She Cooed, Kissing Alois' Cheek.  
Alois then Watched as she Gulped the Shot of Alcohol Down.  
He then stood there, Waiting for the drugs to kick in as She chatted with her friends, Flirted with him openly, demanding Many More Of the Deadly Cocktails.  
A Whole hour passed.  
Then he saw her hiccuping, Smiling Like an Idiot, Her eyes Cloudy, Movements Laggy.  
She Stumbled into Alois and He Caught Her.  
"Maybe we should get you to bed." Alois said, Faux Concern.  
He snapped and The Phantomhive Butler,Sebastian Michaelis was at his side.  
"I assume Ciel Is In his room?" Alois Askes.  
"Certainly Mi Lord. He has been given a dose of Alcohol." Sebastian Said.  
"Good. Take her to his room and make sure she makes a Mistake she regrets." Alois said, Handing His wife over to the crow.   
"Right away. If i may ask, did you Drug her with Hydrangea Nectar?" Sebastian Asked, Holding the tipsy Girl still.  
(A/N Hydrangea Nectar Is something to Improve the chances of Fertility and Conceiving. I made that up XD)  
"Of Course I Have. More than I should have. Take her and Hurry, I Know That Brat won't be tipsy for long." Alois Said, Shooing Sebastian Away.  
"Right Away." Sebastian said, Scampering off.  
Alois Looked at his Pocket Watch and Smiled.  
He then Grabbed a Glass of lemonade from a waiter and Took a Sip, A Bit Nervous.  
This was a Hella Big thing he was about to do! He felt like crawling in a corner and dying.  
¥♡¥♡¥♡¥♡¥  
All of a Sudden, All Music Stopped, All Eyes Were On  On one person.  
No. Not Alois.  
It Was Hannah. She stood In the door frame, Confused as to why everyone was staring at her.   
Why?  
She was Stunning.   
Her dress was A Beautiful Lavender Princess dress with elegant frills On the Puffy Skirt, The Bodice was slim like a Corset, the top of her busty Cleavge peeking out and It had a Sweatheart Neckline, Her Hair was Down to Her Calves, Long, Silver and flowing, Upon her head sat a Amour Jeweled Tiara, on her neck was a Silver Chained Necklace with an heart shaped amour gem Sitting atop her cleavage, On Her Small delicate hands were Amour Gemed elegant silver rings and She had amour cuffs on her wrist, She wore those lovely Silk Vintage heels on her feet and She Wore No Make-up whatsoever.  
She was Not Stunning. She was Gorgeous.

Hannah Rose a Eyebrow and tried to make a Beeline for the wall, Since she was a wall flower, Feeling a bit overwhelmed at all the women Whispering, the men gawking and Complementing.

Suddenly A Warm hand Gently Took hers.  
She Softly Gasped, Her heart beat speeding up. She looked At the owner of the appendage and saw it Was the Birthday Boy, Smirking at her blush.  
"Pardon me Mi Lady, But May I Have This Dance?" He asked.  
Hannah Scowled.  
She really wanted to get to the wall.  
She Slightly Bowed.  
"I'd be honoured Earl Trancy." She said in the sweetest Voice ever, trying not to show the anger and Blood Lust in her voice.  
Alois' Smirk Depended as he Took her Hand properly and put a Hand on her Waist and she Reluctantly Put one hand on her shoulder.  
The Crowd Turned into a 'O' Giving them room to dance, Violins and Pianos Playing.  
Hannah and Alois Swiftly moved in cirlces, never missing a Beat, Hannah Trying to kill him with looks and Alois taunting her by Wiggling his fingers on her waist, Smirking and Looking Straight into her eyes.  
"You Look Lovely." Alois Chuckled.   
"And so do you." Hannah Said.  
"Aww. What's with the scowl?" Alois Cooed.  
"I'd rather not be center of attention." Hannah Mummbled.  
Alois Softly Blushed and Released her hands and Backed up one step.   
He left Hannah confused and The Guest Furiously whispering and chatting, All Staring.  
He Inhaled Nervously and Lowered himself onto one knee.  
He reached in his pocket and Brandished a Small Black Box with a Lavender ribbon on the top.  
Hannah Stared at him Curiously, Her Black heart beating Furiously, chest Constricting.  
She only got more Nervous when somebody began to Play the Piano, A Happy But depressing sound.  
"Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.  
And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you....." Alois Sang, His Voice loud but soft, Never missing a Beat and It Was Slightly wavering "Hannah Annafellows, Will You Marry Me?"  Alois asked, Looking Straight into her Eyes.  
Hannah Thickly Swallowed.  
A Blush Became apparent on her face, An Uncontrollable Smile growing on her lips.  
"Yes. I Do."


	37. Goodbye Hanna

The pic in the link, Is How I Imagine Hanna Buctaker. Honey Blonde hair, Hazel eyes. Y' know? Its not my art and It may be someone from an anime i don't know but I said 'I Imagine her looking like this'. Have fun! Vote and comment!  
~DaySkillet

Was It him or was he walking on air?  
He watched as Hannah Taught Royale latin in the garden.  
He smiled softly.   
He couldn't wait until November 5th next year, He'd be an Official Adult and He Would Be Able to Marry The love of his life.  
The Ring Looked good on her hand too.  
It was a Sterling silver Knot Ring.  
A Knot ring  is The association of knots with the symbolism of love, friendship, and affection dates back to antiquity. Throughout the last few centuries, though, they've most commonly been regarded as a symbol of the connection between two lovers.  
Alojs Hummed softly and looked at the Gold knot ring on his Ring finger.  
He Chuckled and Glanced back at Hannah Through the window.  
There were three knocks placed on the door.  
"Come In." Alois Said, Eyes Fixed on the door.  
The door slowly opened and Alois' Mood went from Happy to Pissed.  
Hanna Buctaker.  
"What do you want? Your supposed to be packing." Alois Said Flatly.   
"Alois, I'm Sorry, I Was drunk and I Didn't know what I was Doing! I made a mistake, Your upset I Understand but can't you give me just one More chance?" She Pleaded.  
"No. I can't. You knew you weren't supposed to be drinking and you did anyway. It's not my fault you crawled into Phantomhive's Bed Willingly and then had the nerve to get pregnant ontop of it." Alois Scoffed, Glaring at her.  
"I will do absolutely anything! I'll even have an Abortion if you want me to, I'll Act properly, I Won't treat your staff badly and I Won't be rude towards Hannah. Why can't you see I'm Sorry, I'm begging you for forgiveness!" Hanna Pleaded.  
Alois Shrugged.   
"You just Lucky Phantomhive Actually needs a Hier and is willing to Take you In because if he wasn't, Your Whoring ass would be in my basement, Making My money with that Innocent little cunt of yours and Best Believe me i would breed the hell out of you. Old men like them nice and young you know." Alois Chuckled.  
Hanna Just let those tears fall, biting her lip as she balled her fist up.  
"Your such a Jerk. I bet if Hannah Did the same thing you'd forgive her without a Thought!" Hanna Snapped.  
"Actually That Wouldn't be possible." Alois Replied.   
"Why are you so mean and Evil?!?" Lady Trancy Snapped.  
"Come Here." Alois Said, Softly.  
Hanna blushed and came closer to the desk.  
"Closer." Alois Said.   
She came a bit closer.  
Alois then grabbed some of her Honey Blonde hair and Pulled her face into rhe desk.  
"Read That Paper Nice and Clear, It states that I'm Your legal guardian and can do with you as I please, Signed   
and stamed by Lord   
Buctaker and Approved By the queen. So If you know whats best for you, You'll get the hell out of my study and Pack The things my money bought and go wait on the step for your fucking savour before I Murder you and Feed it to my Demons." Alois Whispered, His Voice Poisonous and Serious.  
He then shoved the Girl backwards and she fell flat on her ass.  
She Couldn't help herself from Crying as she left.  
Alois smirked and leaned back, Clasping his hands together.  
"Good Luck Phantomhive, I'll send a gift card in the mail."


	38. Two Years?

Hannah Softly sighed and stopped walking.  
She stared straight aheas, A Ticked off look on her face.  
"Alois. You have two seconds to get out from under my dress before I break your jaw." Hannah Said Flatly.   
She didn't mean it, She Would never do that but threats seemed to work on Alois.  
The Blonde earl Clambered  out from under her Green and White casual Day dress.  
"Its very roomy under there. I may be able to live under there if you let me." Alois Chuckled.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and continued walking, Alois Strolling behind her.  
"Y'Know you walk weird." Alois Commented.  
"How shall I ever live?" Hannah Said, Sarcasm dripping in her tone.  
"Well for starters. You don't walk like you have a stick up your ass...That's How you supposed to walk....And It seems as if your floating, I Don't hear your heeled shoes." Alois Explained.  
"Corsets. Corsets are the cause of weird walking." Hannah Answered.  
"Corsets are known to push your intestines lower into your pelvis and likely kill you." Alois Hummed.  
"That is why I avoid them at all cost." Hannah Answered.   
"Hmm....You don't look like you do." Alois Said, Accusingly.  
"Where is Lady Buctaker. Last I saw her was in the foyer...Alois what did you do?" Hannah asked, Finally Turning to look back at him.  
Alois Giggled and Hummes.  
"Well....I Gave Her to Ciel Phantomhive. He was in dire need of a heir and His Cousin wasn't that easy to bed." Alois Hummed Innocently.   
"It scares me to know what you'd do with her if you'd kept her." Hannah Mummbled, Continuing her walk.  
"Well~ I'd have a Personal Brothel in my basement." Alois Chuckled.  
"Honestly, What is Wrong with you?" Hannah Askes.  
"Many Things. Don't question me woman!" Alois Said, Pointing a finger at her.  
Hannah Chuckled and Took his hand.  
"You are a Quite...Unique...Person." She chuckled.  
"And A Bloody amazing Fiance." Alois added, Making the woman Blush.  
"And....That too..."She said, Trying to Nor Scream and run away when he took her hand.  
"So~ Any Ideas?" Alois Asked, Trying to ease the tension.  
"Come Again?" Hannah Askes.  
"Ideas? For the wedding?" Alois Explained, Only to Frown and Have his brow twitch when she began to Laugh.  
It wasnt loud and Ugly like most peoples.  
It was pretty normal, A sense of joking in her tone.  
"What's funny?" Alois Asked, Slightly Bending his Knees to see her face.  
"W-Wedding? I A-Actually Haha. Thought y-you hehe wouldn't Fwahaha!" She laughed.   
Alois rose an Thinly defined Blonde eyebrow.  
"You do know in order to Marry someone you must go infront a priest, In a Chruch, To be legally married. Correct?" Alois Asked.  
Hannah Composed herself, That unreadable expression coming back to her face.   
"Yes. I Know. It's just your reputation could go down in ruins." Hannah Said.  
"Y'know, Actually, It Won't." Alois hummed, skipping beside the woman.  
"Oh?" She inquired.  
"I have a letter from the queen herself, Saying That I Must pick a Wife, Any wife of my choosing by the time I Am 18, And Recently I Have gotten a Conformational letter stating I Am free to Marry You. So my reputation is safe." Alois Hummed Proudly.   
"I Honesty don't know what to say." Hannah Replied.   
"Shh. Don't say anything." Alois cooed, Holding both of her hands with his.  
Hannah Nodded and allowed the blonde to Lead her for their afternoon stroll.   
She was Truly baffled at how this happened?  
They went from Completely Avoiding each other, Alois Physically, Mentally and emotionally abusing her, to....Sexually Assaulting..her To just becoming friends, Then dating, To Having his son and Then getting engaged? Soon to be married?  
All In Two Years?  
Time Flies when your having fun.


	39. Bridal Shopping

"Alois I'm not sure I want to do this..."Hannan Protested As Alois Nudged her along the pathway to the carriage.  
"Nonsense! You deserve it and Plus, I Can't shop for a wedding dress now can I?" Alois Quizzed.  
"Alois I really think I shouls stay here, I'm not really social." Hannah Said Again, Trying to look back at Alois only to have him Nudge her more.   
"Your such a House potato. That's why your bestest of Friends are coming with you~!" Alois Chimed.  
"Alois Really, I can Just call a Taylor, Public isn't really my thing.' Hannah Argued.  
"I've Already made up my mind~." Alois said, Picking the 120 Pound woman up and Putting her in the carriage along with Crystal and Lila.  
"I'd have to tend to Royale and You'd be busy plus the triplets can't do it, I Think its best if i stay home." Hannah Said, a feeble protest to change Alois' mind.   
"Nope! I can take care of my own son Hannah! You need to get out more~ and have fun. Now spend As much as you want and have some fun~" Alois Sang, Putting a Heavy Envelope Of Bills In her hands.  
Hannah Blushed.  
"I...I.."  
Alois leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.  
"Have fun for me Darling~"  
With that, The Carriage began to move.  
Hannah stared dumbfounded at Lila And Crystal.  
"W-What Just Happened?" She Asked.  
Both girls shrugged.  
"You just got doted on!" Crystal Announced.  
"S-Shuddup..."  
~♡~  
"Where do we go first?" Lila Askes.  
"I'm not entirely sure." Hannah Asnwered.  
"Look Alive Ladies~! Isn't it obvious we go to a bridal store?" Crystal Hummed, Taking Hannah anf Lila's Hands and Dragging Them towards 'Bridal Heaven'.  
She practically kicked open the door and threw both of them in.  
There were Other Brides in there, Trying on dresses, Chatting with Apprentices and Their mother's and Friends.  
As soon as they were noticed A Middle aged woman Bounced up to The trio.  
"Oh My~! Lady Trancy, What a Lovely surprise! I am Nolia Greens, The owner of Bridal Heaven. We have a wide selection of dresses for your wedding day to make you feel like a princess, so if you need help, just Call~!" Said Nolia.  
Hannah Rose a Eyebrow, Apparently Confused and A little Angry.  
'I Am Going to Crack His Skull..' she Thought darkly.   
"Thank You Ms.Nolia~  
we are sure to find something for our lady." Crystal Said respectively.  
Nolia Smiled and Bounced Off.  
"See anything you fancy?" Lila Asked.  
"They're all beautiful..." Hannah Hummed with a Blush.  
She walked over to a Rack of dresses and Began to Look them Over as Crystal and Lila Showed her dresses and put them aside to try on.  
Hannah Absolutely Didnt know what to do.  
She was never married before, Or Involved Romantically With anyone.  
She was Happy But also Scared.  
She also felt so out of place. The shop was filled with so many Brides, Noble and Powerful and Hannah Just felt a Bit Insecure.  
They kept staring at her, pointing at her and whispering God knows what.   
"Miss Hannah Its Time to Try The dress." Lila said, Shooing her to the Little Dressing room.  
-  
She Shyly Strolled out from behind the screen.  
"Um...How does this look?" She asked, Motioning to the purple Mermaid Dress She wore.  
"No. Nope. You can't. Too much boobs~" Crystal Hummed.  
"Its a Bit revealing." Lila said, Ushering the woman away from the Jealous eyes of the other brides.  
-  
"What about this?"  
"Too Dull!"  
"It's a bit off-occasion."  
-  
"Maybe this one?"  
"Hell no! Who wears red to a wedding?"  
"The bride is required to wear white, Blue or Light Pink as a sign of innocence."   
-  
"This one? No?"  
"You can't show that much curves on your wedding day! Too much Ass and Boobies!"  
"Its a Bit Inappropriate. Your dressing for your husband, Not a whole brothel."  
-  
"Maybe?"  
"I feel like you are trying to make us flat-Chestians Jealous."  
"A little lace should cover that up."   
-  
Hannah strolled out For the Hundredth time.  
"I Kind Of Like this one. Lila? Crystal?" She Said Softly, Trying to ignore Whispering Brides.  
Lila and Crystal looked at Each other and Smiled.  
"That Is Sizzling~!" Crystal Sang.  
"Its The perfect Fit." Lila Hummed.   
Hannah Blushed and Looked into the mirror.   
The dress was a One of a Kind Stella De Libero wedding dress.  
It Was a Elegant Blank White Princess Dress that Puffed out all around her, a Long Trail of dress Behind her covered In Elegant White roses, The Dresses skirt itself had decoration of White roses here and There and Elegant Curves and Designs alobg the skirt, there was a Particularly Large White rose where the Bodice and Skirt met with a Ribbon of white silk Tied around it, The Bodice Itself Was Meant to show true beauty seeing it did not look like a Death Trap Corset, It was Cut elegantly and Meant to Be a Second skin to the bride, showing off her Beauty it had a Lovely Strapless Sabrina neckline, It was Pure White and Had The same elegant curves of silk like the Skirt with little Diamond Lining the Neckline.  
"Miss Nolia~ I Think my Lady has found her match~" Crystal Hummed.  
"That is Stunning. Would you like it to be delivered the day of the wedding or would you like to take it home?" Miss Nolia Asked.  
Hannah Then Pondered.  
Alois wasn't what you'd call a Goodie Two shoes who listens to Orders.  
"I'd Like it to be delivered on November 5th 1893." Hannah said.  
"It might be laye considering its a year away but You can Count On me~!" Miss Nolia Hummed.  
"How much is it." Lila Cut in.  
"Its one of its kind. I'd estimate 200,643 quid."   
And Hannah Almost Fainted.   
She Wasn't ready for this. Definitely not.  
But she wanted this.


	40. ł ÐØ

Tis was the day.  
November 5th, 1893.  
Alois' 18th birthday.  
Alois' and Hannah's Wedding.  
This was the day, Two Hearts Beat together, Two Souls Become one, Two People become one in Flesh.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
The Bride, Hannah Annafellows Was Being Held Hostage In Her bedroom By The two Maids, Crystal Monroe and Lila Parie.  
The two Maids were busy, Getting the Confused and Scared Bride ready.  
They Scrubbed her down, Not One Piece of Dirt left on her body, They Lathered her down with Sweet Smelling Lotion and Spritzed Vanilla and roses Scented perfume All over her.  
Currently Crystal Styled her hair as Lila dyed her nails White with Paint.  
"I Honestly Don't know what I'd do without you guys..."Hannah Mummbled.  
"You'd be eternally Fucked." Crystal hummed, Picking up up the Hot comb.  
"Now Now Crystal, No Need to be brash." Lila scolded.  
Hannah Softly Chuckled and Sighed.  
"Who do you think will be there? Alois Didn't let me see any of the planning what so ever." Hannah Said, Allowing Lila to dye her other hand.  
"We know nothing of it." Lila hummed.  
"Well, At least its not me walking down an aisle because I, Crystal Monroe, Are eternally Single." Crystal Declared, Rubbing Hair lotion on Hannah's Locks.   
"You say that now." Lila Teased.   
"Shut Up." Crystal Mummbled.  
Crystal Then Spun Hannah's Chair Around to Face the Mirror, Revealing her art work to The bride.  
Hannah Hesitantly reached up to touch the artwork on her head but Decided against it in fear of ruining.   
Crystal had outdone herself.  
Hannah's Silver Hair Cascaded down her back in Luscious Locks and Curls, White Roses Tucked Into the Her hair securely along With an amour Gemed Broach.  
"You've outdone yourself...I'm forever in your debt." Hannah Said Softly.   
"Then you owe me details about the honeymoon." Crystal Teased.  
"Except for that."  
~♡~  
The groom? He was In His Study, Fully Dressed In A Classic Suit, Clean Crips White dress shirt, Black Blazer, White Bow Tie, black dress pants, Dress Shoes, His Hair Was As it was normally, His ears were pierced with Amour gems, he had a red rose in his breast pocket too.  
Alois simply stood Infront of the window, Staring at All of the People That Seated themselves In the garden.  
Even the queen herself made an appearance.  
He was worried, Mostly Because if the queen wasn't impressed or satisfied with Hannah, He Would have to marry whomever the queen saw fit.  
Alois Hummed and Looked at His Pocket Watch.  
Only Thirty Minutes until the Ceremony.  
He sighed softly and Looked at his feet.  
What if he couldn't bring himself to say those two words? What if Hannah got scared and called it off?  
What if she didn't come?   
What if she left him again?  
Alois Inhaled and Exhaled.  
Well. He'd better go check on Royale, He was probably having trouble with the bow tie.  
~♡~  
The Garden; Where the wedding was taking place, By the Large Lillypad pond. It Was decorated with red roses, White roses, The Elegant Vintage Benches The guest sat on were blood red on either side of the aisle, In the very middle, Was A Long white Carpet littered with Red rose petals, The Alter was actually a White Gazebo Covered In Rich red roses. The bright sunlight that illuminated the scene made it Mystical.

At alter, Alois stood, With the priest and he had no idea why Thomas was standing there too.  
People Whispered and Looked around, Waiting for the bride.  
No one knew what she looked like. No one knew her name. No one knew her status.  
They were curious.  
So was the queen, Who sat in the front row, Her Two Butlers by her side.

Alois Exhaled and Looked at Thomas, Then at the priest.  
He Knew Thomas was Hannah's brother and It made it even more awkward, he wss Just glad, Claude, Her Daddy was here. He'd die of embarrassment.  
"So~ I heard the cake was Red velvet." Alois Hummed.  
"You Hear correct." Thomas Said in a Low whisper.  
Alois Hummed and Looked Around Once More, Not Knowing what to say.  
He then looked at Royale Who held the Two Rings and Vincent Who Stood By Royale's side, Ready to Defend the 3 year old at All cost.

That was When the Bridal March Began to Play, Alerting Everyone the bride was coming.  
The guest stood up and faced the Aisle. Alois stood Straight and took his hands out of his pockets as the Priest Got behind the stand with the bible.

Then The Double Doors to The garden Opened and there Stood the Bride.   
People smiled and Alois Grinned Uncontrollably.  
The Began to Walk down the aisle, Gracefully and never missing a beat, Behind Her were here Bridesmaids, Holding her trail of roses and Silk up from touching the ground.  
She looked Ravishing. Her dress was Beautiful, Her Hair,  her shoes, her Bouquet or white roses, Her Flawless skin, her petite and Curvy Frame.  
She was Flawless.  
But no one saw her face.  
There was a Veil Covering her face.  
Everyone was curious.  
When The bride Met the Alter, She Placed her Gloved hand In Alois' as he helped up up the stairs of the Gazebo.  
Even though he couldn't see, The bride was Desperately trying not to make happy tears Fall.  
They faced the Priest, Hands Locked Together, Smile On their Faces.  
"We are here today to Join Alois Trancy and Hannah Annafellows Together, Mind, Heart Body and Soul. They say you know a story, But to Understand it you must go to the heart of the story. If anyone has an objection as to why this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said, Loud and Clear for everyone to hear.  
The Garden was Quiet, Except for the birds singing and Chirping.  
Alois and Hannah Glanced Around, Alois Dearing Some dumb ass to open up their mouths and speak, Hannah Just Curious.  
"Do you have any vows? Any words of Love?"

Then The brides Voice rang out, Loud and Clear, Leaving everyone envious of her beautiful, soft and caring voice.  
"Honestly, I'm glad I stepped through those gates when I did or else I would never have met you, I would never become your friend, I would never been able to experience love or care about some one as much as I do." Said the bride, Glad Alois Couldn't see her blush but glad She could see his.  
"Hannah Annafellows, I know we got off to a bad start and I am Truly sorry for treating you the way I did, But They always say out of every bad situation, there is Always good. I Don't know what was actually going through my head that day, but I'm sure as hell happy it did because It led to something beautiful, The Gorgeous little boy we call our son, this feeling in my heart everytime i think about you, being afraid to go to sleep in fear of it all being a dream I'll wake up from. So I Wrote a little song about how you make me feel" Alois Paused to Let out small Chuckle. "You let me win,  
You let me ride  
You let me rock  
You let me slide  
And when they're looking  
You let me hide.  
Defend my honor  
Protect my pride.  
The good advice  
I always hated  
But looking back  
It made me greater.  
You always told me  
Forget the haters  
Just get my money,  
Just get my weight up.  
Know when I'm lying,  
Know when I'm crying  
It's like you got it  
Down to a science  
Why am I trying  
No your not buying,  
I tried to fight it  
Back with defiance.  
You make me laugh  
You make me hoarse  
From yelling at you  
And getting at you  
Picking up dishes  
Throwing them at you.  
Why are you speaking  
When no one asked you~." Alois sang, His Voice Loud and Brash.  
Almost everyone started to laugh, Including the bride and Some Aww's Followed.  
"Alois Trancy, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Asked the Priest.  
Alois Nodded and Blinked back happy tears.  
"I Do" he answered.   
The priest turned to the Bride.  
"Hannah Annafellows, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Asked the Priest once more.  
The bride Nodded.  
"I Do." She Said.  
The Bride and Groom Held Hands and Turned to face each other.  
Royale Then came up and Handed Both Bride and Groom a Gold Wedding Band.  
"I Alois, take thee Hannah to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." He Said, Never missing a word as He Placed the gold wedding band on Hannah's Ring Finger.  
The bride Softly Smiled.  
"I Hannah take thee Alois to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." She Whispered, Not being able to talk louder in fear of breaking down as She Slid the gold wedding ring Onto Hannah's Ring finger.  
"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."  
Alois Slowly Lifted The Veil, Revealing Hannah's Face, She Was Smiling, Her Eyes watering as she Squeezed his other hand. Alois Caressed Her cheek and Smiled.  
Hannah and Alois Sealed it with a Kiss, Tongues and everything.  
With That, The guest Ereupted With claps and Cheers, People Smiling at how beautiful the bride was.  
Alois and Hannah Linked Hands and Strolled down the Aisle, Wide smiles, Butterflies in their Stomachs.  
~♡~  
At The After Party...  
It was held In The Ball Room, Full of chattering people, Soft Classic Music.  
The bride and the groom were At the Round Table which Held the Four Tier Red velvet Cake with edible White ribbon.  
Hannah Blushed as Alois took hold of her hand that held the knife.  
Together, They Cut the First Slice of Cake and Nudged it onto a Plate.  
Alois Took a Fork and Hannah Took a Fork, Feeding Each other Small portions, Sharing a small kiss after they did so.  
Hannah giggled and Dabbed some off his nose and Licked her finger.  
Then The triplets began to serve the cake to the guest.  
Alois Wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist and gave her a Big Hug, Inhaling her beautiful scent.  
"I Love you." He said.  
"I love you too." Hannah Said, Rubbing his back.  
Alois then Gently Pushed Hannah into a Vintage Chair that had been placed behind her and Someone Placed a Foot Stool at her feet.  
She stared, Confused as all the staff came together In the middle of the Ball room, Alois standing in the front, a Moving Coil in his Hand (A Early Version of a Microphone).  
Timber began to Play the trumpet, Lila and Crystal Vocalizing, Thomas and Canterbury On the Percussion Drums and the Gardener and Cook making small random sounds with Items.

Hannah Looked Around, Even More Confused when Lila, Crystal and Alois began to Vocalize, Sounding like angles who sang in Harmony.  
The guest gathered Around, Curious.  
Her attention was pulled when Alois Began to Sing and to be honest, It made her blush and smile.

"You gotta go and get  
Angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call the referee?  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness~" Alois sang softly.

"I know you know that I  
Made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
And by once or twice I Mean  
Maybe a couple a hundred times  
So let me oh let me  
Redeem oh redeem oh myself tonight  
Cause I just need one more shot at second chances~!"  Her husband Moved closer and Caressed her cheek, making her blush harder.

"Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
I'm sorry yeah  
Sorry yeah  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?~" Alois Walked Around the chair, Singing to her, Randomly touching Her Hair, Collar bone or Arm.

"I'll take every single piece of the blame  
If you want me too  
But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two  
I'll go I'll go and then  
You go you go out and spill the truth  
Can we both say the words, say forget this?" He Slowly Moved the foot stool, Making her feet fall to the floor.

"Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Alois took Hannahs Hand And Pulled her Up from the chair, Slowly Twirling the Woman.

"I'm not just trying to get you back on me  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Alois then Put one hand on her waist as he held the other and began to Waltz with his wife, Still Singing, His Beautiful voice Carrying out.

"I'm sorry (yeah)  
Sorry (oh)  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Hannah Chipped In, Her Heavenly voice ringing out loud, Syncing with her husbands creating a lovely sound.

"I'm sorry (yeah)  
Sorry (oh)  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?~...." the Married couple finished it off In a Whisper, For heads pressing together, Smiles On their faces, Mismatched eyes Locked.  
"I can't wait to spend my life with you." Alois Whispered.  
"Is that your wish?" Hannah Whispered.  
"I speak for both of us." Alois Whispered.  
With That Hannah's Contract symbol Made itself Known On Alois' Neck, Right Below his Left Ear.  
A Diabolical Circle with Linked Spikes, Three Roses Connected by roses inside the circle and inside those three roses was the eye of anubis, Alois' Faustian contract Mark made itself known on Hannah's The Bust of Hannah's Right Breast.  
"Yes, Mrs.Trancy."  
"Yes, Mr.Trancy."


	41. Book Two?

Oke. So It is Clear, Book One Is Finished. Book two will be hosted in this same book.  
So everything after this chapter is Book Two Itself.  
Thanks for reading! Vote to keep the story alive~!  
~DaySkillet


	42. Just Another Monday

Date: November 9, 2015  
Location: Hollywood, Los Angeles, Penthouse Apartment  
\------  
"I'm not saying you shouldn't go to work, But I'm saying you shouldn't go to work." Alois Trancy Said.  
"That makes no sense Alois." Hannah Trancy Answered.  
"It's not supposed to. Why can't you ever stay home? All you do at work is take pictures and edit them online!" Alois Argued.  
"I am the Ceo at vogue and I have to make my magazine worth looking at." Hannah Answered.  
True, Hannah Was a Business Woman, She Owned the Popular Vouge magazine and the Anne Taylor Clothing Line.  
Alois? He Was a Singer/Song Writer Known as Electric, Famous for his Songs,Especially Sorry and What do you mean, He Was Still full of money from the 1800's.  
So Alois Just Stayed Home all day, Making Money By Just Being Alive.   
"You obviously need a day off!" Alois Argued, Kneeling on the bed.  
"I said I'm fine. I hate being home all day, feeling useless. I like taking pictures and editing them online." Hannah said, Wrapping herself In a Towel.  
"I just can't with you woman. Your so damn stubborn." Alois sighed.  
Hannah Chuckled and Turned To look at Alois.  
"Can you go wake up Royale? He'll be late." She said, Strolling into the bathroom.  
Alois Made a Annoyed face.  
"He's old enough to wake his own damn self." He grumbled, Walking to the door.  
Alois Briskly Walked Down the curving Hall and To a Purple Door, Royale's Room.  
He Didnt even knock.  
He just strolled right in.  
He saw His 124 Year Old Son, That Looked 14, Sleeping peacefully in his Bed.  
"Your Mother said to wake the fuck up." Alois said flatly.  
There was a moment of silence.   
"Mm. What a Lovely way to wake up your beloved son. What did mom do to piss you off, This Time?" Royale Asked, Sitting up and Stretching.   
"I'll take your phone if you're late." Alois said flatly.  
Royale Snorted.  
"Then Mom will freak out if I Don't call when I get to school." Royale Chuckled.  
"Just..Get ready for school." Alois sighed, Leaving the Room.  
Alois Strolled back into the master bedroom and Grabbed a White T-Shirt and Put it on.  
He then Grabbed His Gold Iphone 6s and tucked it in his sweatpants pocket.  
"Hannah!" He yelled.  
"No!" Hannah Asnwered.  
"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Alois Said, Opening the Bathroom door, to see his Wife Infront the mirror Applying green stuff on her face.  
"What?" Hannah Asked.  
"I Have a recording at three so I cannot pick Royale up." Alois said.  
"Really, Alois? I have a meeting at three." Hannah sighed, Looking back at him.  
"Maybe he can take the bus home?" Alois Suggested.  
"No." Hannah Asnwered.   
"The train?"   
"Hell No."  
"Go to His Friends house until One of us can get him?"  
"Do you want me to slap you?"  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Alois asked, Annoyed.  
"Pick him up early and take him with you and If you let groupies or any of your dumb friend's near my son I'll kill you." Hannah said in all Seriousness.  
"First of All, They're not my friends and Groupies aren't at the studio." Alois Corrected.  
Hannah sighed.  
"You know what, Just keep him home." She said.  
"Alright." Alois Answered.  
He then Stood there, staring at the Woman, Mostly at her legs and Rather Curvaceous Ass.  
When was the last time they had sex? Five months ago.  
"Hannah~!" Alois Hummed.   
"Yes?" Hannah Giggled.  
"I read in BoysAskGirls That morning sex is effective. Its better than coffee." Alois Said.  
Hannah Blushed and Rolled her eyes.  
"Alois, Close the door on your way out." She said.  
"Fwah! You never love me anymore!" He Exclaimed.   
Hannah Chuckled and Turned Around.  
She flexed her index finger at him, Biting her lip.  
Alois Smirked and Came Closer, Placing his Hands On her sides, Leaning in for a kiss.  
There was a small smooch sound in the quiet bathroom.  
Hannah Reached up and Played in his soft Blonde locks.   
Alois Pecked Her lips again.  
"Your always too busy for me." He Whispered.  
"Your Always In the studio and never at home." Hannah Whispered.  
"Well I'm here now...You wanna drop towel for me?" Alois Whispered, Pecking her cheek.  
"Only if you drop your pants." Hannah Answered in a Whisper.  
"Your so dirty." Alois Chuckled.  
"And That's why I need a shower." Hannah said, Turning around and Facing the Mirror Again.   
Alois Pouted.  
"Ugh! You annoy me woman!" He Exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry but If I open my legs I'll knock you out. Water hasn't touched my body since yesterday morning." Hannah Hummed.  
Alois Wrapped his arms around Hannah and Plopped her down on the counter, Then opened her legs.  
"Alois what are you doing?!" Hannah Exclaimed, Her face Becoming dusted with a blush.  
"You smell pretty normal."Alois Said, Closing her legs again.  
Hannah's Eyebrow twitched and She held the urge to kick him.  
"I. Hate. You." She Grumbled, getting off the counter.  
"These Lies." Alois Chuckled.  
"Get out before I Kill you!" Hannah Yelled.  
"With Your Loveeee?"  
"God So help me Alois!"  
¥☆¥☆¥☆¥☆¥☆¥  
I'm back fuckers~! This is the first chapter of Book two and as you can see, Time and people change~!  
Don't worry! This book won't end any time soon!  
Vote and comment, It helps me get a writing career when I'm older!  
Love you all!  
~DaySkillet


	43. Work pay the bills

"No. I cannot sing it again."   
"Alois you messed up the chorus."  
"No I didn't. That's how I Wrote my own song. You messed up  the chorus." Alois Said flatly.  
His manager, Kelvin, Sighed  Exasperatedly.  
"Alois just please sing the chorus over." Kelvin pleaded.  
Alois rolled his eyes and put back on the beats headphones.  
"O.k. 3,2,1. Go!" Kelvin said, Playing the Instrumental.  
"She say she love my lolly, she wanna make it pop, She Say She love my Lolly, She wanna kiss the top, Aye girl, She Say she love my lolly, she want my lollipop, She say she want my lolly, she say she want my lolly.." Alois took off the headphones "How's that?" He Asked.  
"Thank you. Let's go over the First Verse." Kelvin Sighed.  
"Right-O" Alois Hummed, Putting back on the headphones.  
Kelvin gave him a "O.K." Sign and Played the Instrumental.  
Alois giggled as he nodded his head, Waiting for his cue.  
"She say she love the party, Girl I love your body- No I can't do this!" Alois declared, Ripping off the headphones.  
Kelvin sighed. Alois was just too much.  
"Lets pick up Tomorrow. I just can't with you Man." Kelvin Sighed.  
"Because I am The one and Only Alois Trancy~!" Alois decalred,Taking out his Phone and Texting Hannah.

The Crazy One: Yellow~! Are you hungry? Because I am.  
Only one second passed before Hannah replied.  
The Stubborn One: No?  
The Crazy One: No? These lies! I'm coming to stalk you.  
The Stubborn One: Alois, why?  
The Crazy One: 'Cause. I want to. Don't you wanna see your Handsome, Gorgeous, Sexy, Beautiful Husband~?  
The Stubborn One: No.  
The Crazy One: These lies. These lies.......Welp. I'm coming anyway.  
The Stubborn One: Whatever.  
Alois Grinned and Grabbed His Sweater.  
"Goodbye Kelvie~"  
"Get out." Kelvin grumbled.  
"Fine. I am Going, I'm going."  
~♡~  
Alois Hummed Softly along to the Song Hotline Bling By Drake as He Strolled down the Street, His Hands in his pocket, His Timberlands Making Contact with the suntanned sidewalk.  
"Ever since I left the city you......These Days all i do is wonder if you rolling up the back with someone else..." He hummed.  
The blonde Stopped by a flower vender and bought some red roses.  
-  
"Miss Hannah, A person is here for you, they claim to be the crazy one." Said a Voice over the Intercom.  
Hannah dropped her pen and sighed.  
"Let Him up." She answered.   
Only a few minutes later, Alois Strolled through the door of her office, Holding Roses.  
"Geez. That bitch at the front desk is rude. I Almost slapped the shit out of her. 'The crazy one' I said the Handsome one." Alois Grumbled.  
"Its the 21st century and assaulting someone can land you in Jail." Hannah Said, Looking the Blonde up and down.  
Alois Really Let the 21st century  get to him.  He wore A Crisp White T-Shirt, A Grey Hoodie, Grey Sweatpants with Timberlands and she was sure he put on the cross chain just to mock god.  
"Jail Ain't shit~! Anywho~ I bought these here for you." Alois Declared, Handing his wife the Roses.  
Hannah Smiled and took them. She then smelled them and began to Swing back and Forth in her chair.   
"Your so sweet." Hannah Giggled.  
"Your so pretty." Alois said, Sitting on the edge of her desk.  
Hannah Sighed Contently and put the roses in the purple vase on her desk.  
"How's work?" Alois asked, Happy to see his wife smiling.  
"It's ok. Im just planning the opening party." Hannah Said Sweetly.   
"I don't understand those. Why  must there be a whole party just for one magazine??" Alois Quizzed.   
"To promote it. After all we have a family to support." Hannah said.  
"No, Not a family, A Annoying teenager that you baby too much." Alois corrected.  
"So? That's my baby. Aren't I supposed to baby him and treat him good?" She asked, Tapping her fingers on the desk.   
"Uh, Not After 10 your not." Alois snorted.   
"Well, Thats my only son and I'll baby him until I'm ready for him to grow up." Hannah said stubbornly.  
"Feh!" Alois Said.  
"What ever Alois." Hannah sighed.  
"Claudius." Alois Teased.   
"Thank You." Hannah Said.  
"You know I love you.' Alois Chuckled, getting off the desk.  
"I love you too." Hannah giggled.  
Alois Smiled Softly and Stared at Hannah.  
She Really let the 21st century get to her.  
Her hair Cascaded down her back in Curly silver locks, She Wore Purple Cohen Glasses In her hair, On Her lips were Purple Gloss, She Chose to wear a Navy Blue Dress shirt and left the three top buttons unbuttoned, Showing off her busty cleavage along with Alois' contract mark, And a  Black Pencil bottom skirt that went all the way up over her flat stomach and Ended Just below her rear, On her feet were Shiny Black Pumps along with a Gold Ankle chain Holding the Two Letters "H"And "T".  
Alois was a bit embarrassed to admit he was glad she had no male co-workers.  
"I'm hungry~~~~" Alois Whined, Standing behind her and Playing in her hair.  
"You have atleast three fans Out there, I'm sure they'll swoon to buy you lunch." Hannah Said, Writing something down.  
"They'll probably rip my clothes off. That's only for you to do~~" Alois teased.  
"Just go get lunch. I won't miss you." Hannah Chuckled.  
"I Will My dear Wifu~" Alois sang, Leaving her Sky View Office.  
Hannah Rolled her eyes and Smiled.  
_  
A few minutes later Alois returned with Chipotle and Some Kinda Drink from Starbucks.  
He Plopped the bag on Hannahs Desk.  
"I didn't know whatchu wanted. So I got skinny bitch salad." He said Flatly.   
"Thank You Alois." Hannah said Sarcastically.  
"Your welcome Hannah." Alois replied.  
Hannah put down her pen and reached across the desk and Took Alois' drink out of his hand.  
"This, I Will thank you for." She said before taking a sip.  
Apparently it had a shit ton of caramel and coffee along with whipcream and chocolate kisses.  
"That's just cold." Alois Grumbled, Taking his food out of the bag.  
"This is cold." Hannah said.  
"That was my pleasure drink." Alois Said, Sitting on the couch.   
"Now it's mine." Hannah teased, taking a whole swig.  
Alois rolled his eyes ans continued eating.  
"How are things going at your job?" Hannah Asked.  
"The normal. Y'know."Alois Answered, Mouth full of Chicken Burrito.   
Hannah Clicked her tongue.  
"You'd better be behaving." She Teased.   
"Nah. I Don't like rules." Alois replied.  
Hannah Chuckled and shook her head.  
She grabbed the Purple camera off the desk and then Snapped a Picture of Alois Eating.  
"What was that for?" Alois asked.  
"You were cute. I think I'll put this in the magazine as the opening introduction." Hannah Chuckled, Looking at the picture.  
"Blah. You annoy me woman." Alois Said, Falling all over the white couch.  
"I Found Porn on your nook. Can I ask why it was there?" Hannah Asked.  
"First of All, Your too comfortable, Looking Through my nook, and I'm a Grown Man. I can watch anything I want to." Alois Listed off on his fingers.  
"Lesbian porn is of interest to you?" Hannah Quizzed.  
"Muffdive, Ameture, Milf, Lingerie, pissing and Mostly Solo." Alois Listed off.  
"That's disgusting." Hannah Said.  
"No. What's disgusting  is you and ya nasty co-workers going to a womans strip club." Alois corrected.  
"That's different." Hannah Sighed.  
"Hannah do you really wanna argue with me?" Alois said, giving her a look.  
Hannah Giggled and Leaned back in her chair.  
"Not particularly, But if i must." She chuckled. "Stop staring at my breast."  
"I'm sorry I just can't. They're watermelons. The urge to squeeze and slap them are there." Alois Said, Eyes Locked on her breast.  
Hannah Rolled her eyes and buttoned up her blouse.  
"Haaaanaaaaahhh! Why you do dis?" Alois Whined, Laying on his stomach on the couch.  
Hannah got up and Grabbed her Black Michael Kors back and put her glasses on.  
"It's time for me to clock off. You wanna spend the night here or what?" Hannah Quizzed, Turning off the lights.  
Alois sighed and grabbed his discarded sweater and Followed Hannah Out of the room.  
As they strolled through the busy hallways, Hannah Smiled and Ignored Various people, not wanting to be stuck with extra work as Alois Had his hoody over his head, Hands In his pockets, Trailing his Wife. As they strolled through the busy hallways, Hannah Smiled and Ignored Various people, not wanting to be stuck with extra work as Alois Had his hoody over his head, Hands In his pockets, Trailing his Wife.   
They clocked out in the office and made their way outside.  
"Where are you Going?" Hannah asked as Alois Walked away.  
"Oh, I'm gonna go drive home and you can hail a cab if you want." Alois said sarcastically.  
Hannah Sighed.  
"Your annoying." She grumbled as they walked to the Purple Nissan that sat at the curb.  
"I'm not annoying. I'm literal." Alois answered.   
"Being simply literal just costed you some sex." Hannah Chuckled.  
Alois looked up, Mouth agape.  
"Hannah~!" He Whined.  
"No, No. No, No." Hannah Sighed.   
"Oh Come on!" Alois Whined.  
"What? I'm simply literal."


	44. Let's play a game, Hannah

"Y'know if you keep walking in front of the T.V. I might as well turn it off." Alois Said from his spot on the Fluffy Brown Round Couch.  
"C'mon we'll miss here comes honey boo boo mom! Stop it!" Royale Whined, Reaching out to usher Hannah Away from the T.V.  
"You guys never do anything fun." Hannah said, Standing directly Infront of the t.v.  
"Hannah get the Fuck out of the way!" Alois yelled, Throwing  a couch at his wife.  
Hannah Caught it and Pursed her lips.  
"I'm serious! All you do is stay home Alois and If you aren't at home your at Sony and Royale, You've got a bad case of Truancy! We need to do something as a family!" Hannah said.  
"Yea Yea whatever. Move, mama june is getting married." Royale said, Making a shoo gesture at his mother.  
Hannah Covered Her face as her shoulders tensed and she began to cry.  
"You guys never appreciate anything I-I Do! I-It's l-li-like I'm a use-less m-maid a-again!" She cried.  
Alois Rolled his eyes and Let out a annoyed sound.  
"All I wanted to fucking do was watch here comes honey boo boo but Thats too much to fucking ask!" He Exclaimed.  
Hannah let out another sob and shook her head.  
Alois sighed.  
He didn't like to see Hannah Depressed, Crying or Uncomfortable.  
"Hannah, We can do something tomorrow if you'd like. We'll even accompany you while you shop and you get to decide what we do after that. Sound good?" Alois Asked.  
Hannah let out a giggle and uncovered her face. She wasn't even crying. Nope. Not at all.  
"Aww Thats so sweet." She Giggled, Falling into the couch between her husband and her son.  
Alois pursed his lips and held the urge to wring her ears.  
Royale Crawled Onto Hannah's lap and Layed himself Across Alois and held his Silver Iphone 6s at a selfie angle.  
"Say Royal!" He Hummed.  
"Royal!" Hannah, Alois and Royale Said, Celebrity smiles on their faces as Royale Snapped a Picture.  
"Get off me. I'm not friendly right now." Alois said, Bopping Royale On the head.  
"Owww! Mommmmyyyyy dad hit mee!" Royale whined, Throwing his arms all over Alois and Snuggling into Hannah's body.  
Hannah Chuckled and rested her head on Alois' Shoulder.  
"What do we watch now?" She asked.  
"Game of Thrones?" Alois Suggested.  
"Nah. Anime. Attack on titan." Royale said.  
"White Chicks." Hannah Declared, Picking up the remote and Putting it on.  
Alois and Royale Groaned.  
"What? Its a Good movie."  
~♡~  
"I'm hungry..." Royale said halfway through the movie.   
"I could eat." Hannah said.  
Then Mismatched Violet and Electric Blue eyes and Electric Blue eyes landed On Alois.  
"Don't look at me." Alois said flatly.  
Hannah and Royale began to Cuddle Alois, Rubbing on him, Playing in his hair and Pinching and squeezing him.  
And thus, Alois was set off into the world to buy junk food.  
He got onto the elevator and Kept pressing the lobby button, Wanting to get this over with.  
"Hold the door please!" Called a voice, Out of breath.  
It was a young woman, Holding A Bunch of books and  pulling a Suitcase.  
Alois held the door, out of modern manners and waited for her to get on.  
"Thank you...Lyla." Said the young woman, Shaking Alois' hand.  
"Alois." Alois said Flatly, Repeatedly pressing the lobby Button.  
All he wanted to do was go back to his comfortable spot on the couch.  
-  
"I get yer shit! Don't ask me for my shit, Don't ask me to go back out, Don't ask me for nuthin!" Alois Declared, Throwing the contents of His paper bag on the Table inside the Couch.  
Royale was the first to kidnap Doritos and Sun chips with fatty pastries.  
Alois jumped over the back of the Couch, Over Hannah's Head, And Landed On Royale's back, then rolled into his spot and kicked off his timberlands and let out a Sigh.  
Hannah reached up and felt her hair which was currently in Curlers and A Netting  to make sure Alois didn't disturb any of them.  
He then rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on Hannah's chest.  
"You smell like smoke." Hannah said.  
"You smell like womanly shit." Alois retorted.  
"Get off me. You'll ruin my robe." Hannah said.  
"Nah." Alois Sighed.  
Royale let out a loud laugh, Mouth filled with chips, Startling Both parents.  
The boy then rolled off fhe couch, Laughing his ass off, probably choking.  
Hannah and Alois stared at the boy.  
He was an odd one.  
He wore Batman boxers and a Black T-Shirt with Black Socks. He resembled Alois More than Hannah.  
His Beige skin (Shared), Curly Silver hair(Hannah), His Stunning cat shaped eyes (Alois), His face baring a Striking resemblance to a cat (Alois), His perfectly Shaped and Kissable Lips (Alois) and His Slim and Lithe Body Type (Alois).  
His Confidence (Shared), His Manners (Hannah), His True tongue (Alois), His Caring side (Hannah),His Gentlemanlness (Hannah) and His Literalism (Alois).  
'Sexy Cho-Chocolate?!?! Fwahahahaa! Haha! S-Sexy C-Pwahahaha!!...Haaah."Royale Laughed, Coughing up chips.   
"Well damn...."Alois Said, Staring at the boy.  
"Just leave him be." Hannah Giggled, Nudging Alois.  
"He's on crack." Alois said Flatly.   
"Alois stop it. He's cute like that."   
~¤~  
Later on that Night, Alois Found Himself sprawled out On The shared king sized bed, Topless With Boxers On as Hannah Sat against the headboard On her Tablet Wearing Her Pink silk nightgown.  
Alois Silently watched her, Silently wondering why she never opened her eyes Wide.  
He then wondered why she never rose her voice or screamed, she also never got angry.  
Alois Then brought himself to just stare at her body, Taking in every detail.  
Then Hannah's Rose Gold IPhone 6s rang, Spontaneously singing 'Im ringing~ In Your back pocket~ pick me up~'.  
Alois found it Annoying but he never said Anything.  
"Hello?... I Don't know but I'll see to it.. Just leave it on my desk. Alright, Good Night." Hannah Said, Her Voice quiet and humble.  
She then hung up and put her phone down, Paying attention to her Tablet.   
Alois let out a Groan.  
"Hannah~!" He Said.  
"Yes?" Hannah replied.  
Alois Didn't answer, He Simply  crawled ontop of the woman and began to kiss and peck her.  
"I wanna play a game." Alois Mummbled before sucking on her neck.  
Hannah Chuckled and put aside her tablet.  
"Oh? What game?" She Asked.  
Alois Chuckled and Kissed her neck.  
"First one to moan has to be completely submissive for the entire night." Alois Whispered.  
Hannah Blushed.  
"I love that game." She Giggled, Pushing Alois down to the bed and Sat on his stomach.  
Alois Smirked as he put his hands on her waist.   
"Of Course you do." He Chuckled.   
"Shut up and Fuck me."  
"Yes, Mrs.Trancy."


	45. Yaasss

The next morning, The family of three Ate breakfast in the dining room, Royale On his phone while stuffing his face, Hannah Picking and prodding, Alois Mostly On his phone instead of eating.  
Today Royale was going to school (Threat to take his phone by Alois), So he simply threw on some adidas Purple Sweat pants, Purple and white converses with a white t-shirt and A purple sweater, Not really feeling like doing life today.  
Hannah dressed Professional, She Wore Black womens dress pants, A beige vest and a Black Blazer, Beige platform heels, Black Triangle piercings in her ears and black a Triangle necklace around her neck, She smelled of M.K. Daisy dream Perfume, Her Hair Up in a Bun as two curly strands framed her face, She was dressed to impress.  
Alois simply threw on a Blue and Black Plaid Button up with a grey sweater vest, Denim jeans and Grey Toms, A Rollex and a Grey Beanie on his head and he smelled of 'Oui' Cologne by Givenchy. He looked Classy but casual at the same time.

Said person glanced at Hannah then back at his phone, Smirk on his face.   
He was sure she was sore.  
He didn't let her sleep until 4 In the morning.  
She had no objections, Only 'Don't Pull My Hair.' Which he replied by slapping her ass and pulling her hair.  
Alois let out a sigh.  
He was sure the next time they'd have sex would be one year from now.  
But he was okay with that.  
Having sex isn't necessary to love someone. 

"So... Your Principal called this morning..." Hannah Said, Striking up conversation.  
"Yeah? Why do I care?" Royale Replied, Eyes not leaving his phone as he talked with a mouthful of Croissant.   
"Your failing. Math, Gym, Health, Music, Ela, Writing, Social studies, Science and Dance. What do you do in school, Royale??" Hannah askes, Concern in her voice.  
"Ive learned it all before. I Don't care to learn it again." Royale shrugged.   
"I know that but you have to think about how it effects us." Hannah said, Motioning to Herself and Alois who wasn't even paying attention, Snickering at his Phone. "Your father is a celebrity and So am I, So it would be expected that our child excell in school."   
"Honestly, I really don't care. I am me, Not who you want me to be, not who you expect me to be, I'm me." Royale snapped.  
Hannah Frowned deeply.   
"I'm not asking you change or be anything your not. I'm just asking you to put in a bit more effort in school." Hannah said, her voice soft and understanding.   
Royale rolled his eyes and Grabbed his book bag and phone.  
"I'm leaving." He snapped before storming off.  
Hannah jumped when the front door was slammed.  
"Well that was interesting." Alois hummed, a dopey grin on his face as he set his Phone down.  
Hannah pursed her lips and shot Alois a glare.   
"Shut up." She Mummbled.  
"Shut what up?" Alois teased.  
"I'm not in the mood for your crap this morning." Hannah warned.  
"D'aww. Are you mad? Are you mad that years of babying led up to this? Aww. Poor baby." Alois taunted.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and got up and proceeded to leave the dinning room.  
"Love you to baby. Have a great day at work~!" Alois Giggled.   
~♡~  
"Alois, Can you please sing the fourth verse, Properly this time?" Kelvin asked forcefully.  
"Y'Know, I write my songs! You guys take it and change it!" Alois Argued.  
"THE SONG ALOIS." Kelvin ordered, Playing the Instrumental.  
"Fine!" Alois sighed.  
He kept nodding his head, Just to piss Kelvin off, waiting for his que.  
"I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah  
I only fuck you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe~." Alois sang, Vocalizing at the right points, Pitching his voice when necessary.   
Kelvin knew Alois had Talent, But It only showed when he stopped Fucking around and took things seriously.   
"Good, The Third Verse." Kelvin ordered.  
"I'ma let you know and keep it simple  
Tryna keep it up, don't seem so simple  
I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you  
You gon' have to do it at my tempo  
Always tryna send me off to rehab  
Drugs start to feeling like it's decaf  
I'm just tryna live life for the moment  
And all these motherfuckers want a real love..~" Alois' Voice became softer and Non existent as it faded out.  
"That's perfect. We actually got one song done today." Kelvin said.  
"Well fuck you too." Alois said, Coming out of the Recording booth.  
"I'd like to fuck your wife but you don't see me saying that out loud." Kelvin Chuckled.  
Alois shot him a nasty look.  
"Don't talk about her like she's a whore. I'll knock your front teeth out if it happens again." Alois Warned in all seriousness.  
"Jeez. Chill man." Kelvin Chuckled.  
Alois rolled his eyes and Sat in th chair next to kelvin.  
"So lets see How i sound." Alois hummed.  
Kelvin nodded and Pressed a Button and The Recording began to Play.  
"Its actually good. What are you gonna name the album?" Kelvin Asked.  
Alois shrugged.   
"I dunno...Maybe shock?" Alois Suggested.  
"Nah. 'Electric's New Album! Shock!' That sounds stupid." Kelvin said Flatly.   
"Bleu. That sounds good." Alois said, Snapping his finger.   
"Perfect. On Monday, We can record about three more songs so we get atleast ten songs on the album. That sound good?" Kelvin askes.  
"Perfect." Alois Hummed.  
£~£~£~£  
"Lillian, You cant expect me to do all of this work by tonight!" Hannah hissed.  
"If you'd get off your high throne and actually put in some effort maybe you'd have it done!" Lillian hissed.  
"I do my fair share of work around here, Its you thats always puhing your work on others!" Hannah hissed, Shoving the paper work in her hands.  
"Some of us actually have families to support and we certainly don't have a celebrity husbands! Your too full of yourself!" Lillian argues.  
"Listen I Am Not Arguing with you. I AM YOUR BOSS, THE OWNER OF VOGUE and I will NOT have one of my employees talk to me in that manner. If you want to quit, I'll give you your check and the door is right there." Hannah said, Her Voice loud and authoritative.  
Lillian furrowd her brow and stomped off.  
Hannah sighed softly and leaned against the wall.  
Things were not going well for her this morning.  
She had so much on her mind, Her Head hurt, She kept feeling so Nasty and gross plus she had a shit ton of work to do.  
Then her phone rang.  
She pulled it out her pocket and softly smiled.  
That crazy one.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Yellow~! So I am currently trying to win you over by buying a shit ton of clothing and I do not know your current size." Came Alois' Voice over the line.  
"How about You come see me? I'm having a bad day." Hannah suggested.  
"Ok. I literally just dropped a bunch of clothing on the floor so I'll leave 'fore I have to pay for them." Alois Hummed.  
"Just meet me Infront of the building." Hannah Giggled.  
"Roger that Stod Poppet~"  
With that the line went blank.   
Hannah clutched her phone tight and walked towards the elevator.  
-  
Hannah busily played Candy crush as she leaned against the glass wall Infront of Vogue Headquarters.  
It was so confusing but fun. She was on level 500 already, But Alois Couldn't get the grasp of it and Almost broke her phone.

A White, glow in the dark Aston Martin Pulled up to the curb and its window rolled down to Reveal The Crazy One.  
Hannah only looked up when he honked the horn.   
"Turn down that stupid music." Hannah said As she got into the car.  
Alois simply turned up the music More, Nasty Freestyle Blaring From the car.  
Hannah then turned it down and shot Alois a Nasty look.  
"Well Hello to you to~!" Alois chirped.   
"Hello." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Well what happened to you?" Alois asked, Eyes on the road as he pulled into traffic.   
Hannah sighed and reached behind her and lowered the seat into a kinda bed position then layed down on it.  
"Work....I have so much to do.' She Mummbled.  
"See, That is why I chose a Stay at home career." Alois Said pointedly.   
"Oh shut up." Hannah Mummbled. Alois giggled and shook his head.   
"Wanna do something fun?" He Asked.   
"No...I just wanna lay here...." Hannah Mummbled.   
Alois grinned and parked the car At the curb and Reach over and Rolled the 120 pound woman into the back and fixed the seat.  
He then crawled into the back with her and cuddled her, Wrapping his arms around her waist, Burying her head in his chest, Allowing her to wrap her legs around him and All that cute stuff.  
"You are aware you can get a ticket for this.."Hannah Mummbled.   
"Your More Important." Alois answered, Making her smile.  
"Your so stupid.." She chuckled.   
"You made me this way." Alois Chuckled.   
Hannah sighed Contently.  
"Just take me home..."  
~♡~  
"Royale Please put away your phone." Said The Math Teacher, Mr.Flander.  
Royale chuckled and rolled his eyes.   
"You don't pay this phone bill." He said Flatly, Causing the class to snicker.  
"Royale, That's your second warning. I going to need to confiscate your phone." Mr.Flander said, Holding out his hand.  
Royale looked him up and down and slapped his hand.  
"You don't pay this Motherfucking phone bill so go teach your class." Royale said Flatly.   
"That's it. I'm calling your father." Mr.Flander Hissed.  
"He's not going to pick up. Just sayin." Royale hummed.  
Mr.Flander Growled and ripped the Silver IPhone 6s out of Royals Hand.  
Royale's eyes winded as he looked up.  
The next thing he knew, Mr.Flander was Out cold on the floor.  
-  
"Royale..Why would you do that?" Hannah Asked, Disappointment in her voice.   
Royale shrugged.  
"He took my phone." He said Flatly.   
"So? I could have gotten it for you at the end of the day." Hannah Said softly.  
Alois just stood off to the side, Ignoring the school children that peeked into the main office, taking pictures of him, Squealing and Whispering about how 'Electric was there, At Their School!' And all that bullshit.  
He just wanted to relax in a hot bath.  
"This is why i stay home." Royale snappes.  
Hannah sighed and held out her hand.  
"Let's just go home." She Mummbled.  
Royale grabbed his bag and took her hand and the family of three left.   
Royale cralwed into the back of the Aston Martin and let out a sigh.  
"Can we get some food? Mommmmy?" Royale whined.  
"I ain't stoppin at the drive through and I ain't getting out of this car." Alois cut in.  
"Mommy?" Royale whined.  
"Don't wave my orders woman!" Alois warned.  
"Mommmyyyy???" Royale whined, Hugging Hannah from behind, Playing in her hair and kissing her cheek, Showing her love.  
Hannah smiled and Kisses her son's cheek and played with his fingers.  
"Hnn. Alois, please?" Hannah asked.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Si."  
"Nada."  
"Si si."  
"Zlech."   
"Jimmy~~" Hannah teased.  
"Fuck. Fine."  
-  
After Royale had gotten his bag full of fast food, He decided he'd steal the aux cord.  
"What type of crap is this?" Hannah asked.  
"Montana300 Mommy!" Royale said, inbetween his rapping.   
"This is my part, Shut up!" Alois said, Nodding his head.   
"Oohh~!" Royale Hummed.  
Then the beat dropped.  
"Ok I'm breaded up, and I'm breaded up  
M.V.P. and V.I.P  
My young niggas up in the club  
And they ain't showin' no I.D.,  
I got more juice than Hi-C  
I'm Gucci, I'm so icy  
I'm trued up and I'm Mikey  
Come watch me ball like Spike Lee (Yeah!!)  
Yo girl all on my dick, you shouldn't have came with her  
I bet I hit that bitch, like a game winner  
You see my chain glitter  
I'ma make it rain niqqa  
Just don't forget I'm Mr. Let That 40 Bang Niqqa!!!" Royale and Alois practically screamed, Shaking the car, making weird motions with their hands.  
Hannah frowned disapprovingly.  
The 21st century really got to them.  
~♡~  
Alois was currently watching Pair of kings, Or trying to.  
Alois sighed and Moved Hannah away from him, Once more.  
The silver haired woman then crawled back over to him and sat in his lap, Cuddling his head to her chest.  
"Hannah stop it!" Alois warned.  
Hannah giggled and rolled off of him and ran around the back of The chair and began to shake her ass on his head, Pissing Alois off more when she fell over the back of the couch, Into his lap.  
"Hnnnnn~!" She purred, Rubbing her crotch on his arm.  
Alois moved his arm and turned up the T.V.  
Hannah giggled once more and wrapped her Legs around Alois' neck, intangling her perfectly maroon manicured toes in his hair.  
Alois grabbed her leg and moved it away.  
Hannah playfully pouted and rolled off of him onto the floor in a fetal position, Her curly silver hair sprawled out in front of her.  
She then rolled onto her back and began to twirl a strand of hair.  
"Alois~~~!!" She whined.  
"What?" He snapped.  
Hannah hummed and began to slowly unbutton her dress shirt.  
"Why don't you satisfy me anymore~?" She Asked, Sitting up.  
"Excuse me?" Alois asked.  
"You used to last 10 whole rounds and now its just BLEH!"Hannah whined.  
"Alright, Take ya fine ass into that bedroom and watch me break your pelvis."  
"Yessir."


	46. Take It Like My Bitch

Three weeks later....

In the wee hours of the morning, In the Bathroom at the end of the hall.  
Hannah Sat on her knees, Eyes watery, Feeling horrible, So Light headed.  
Her ears prickled and She began to gag. She leaned over the toilet and hurled Up a blank white foul smelling substance.  
She reached up and flushed the toilet then leaned against the toilet, hugging her knees, Her long curly hair making a barrier between her and the evil world along with the Cold Truth.

She was pregnant.

She wasn't stupid. She wasn't oblivious. She was a grown woman, Financially stable, Married, Emotionally ready and Physically ready.  
But why was she so worried and so scared?  
She definitely knew Alois fathered it, Cause she never stepped out because she was happy and the thought never really crossed her mind.

Hannah closed her eyes and softly sang that little song Alois sang at their wedding.

"You let me win,  
You let me ride  
You let me rock  
You let me slide  
And when they're looking  
You let me hide.  
Defend my honor  
Protect my pride.  
The good advice  
I always hated  
But looking back  
It made me greater.  
You always told me  
Forget the haters  
Just get my money,  
Just get my weight up.  
Know when I'm lying,  
Know when I'm crying  
It's like you got it  
Down to a science  
Why am I trying  
No your not buying,  
I tried to fight it  
Back with defiance.  
You make me laugh  
You make me hoarse  
From yelling at you  
And getting at you  
Picking up dishes  
Throwing them at you.  
Why are you speaking  
When no one asked you...." Her Voice was soft and mellow, Barely carrying out.  
Happy memories of they're wedding say flew through her mind.  
That was the happiest day in her Years on this earth.  
She was stuck in eternal servitude, And It made her happy, She'd be attached to the person she loved with her entire heart for the rest of her life.

Hannah giggled and began to wiggle her toes.  
This was a good thing,Right?  
Having a baby was a happy thing. People did it to bring happiness into they're lives and to carry on their family lines.   
So maybe having another little person around wouldn't hurt as much. She'd love to see Alois try to be a good dad again, It was funny and cute.  
She'd love to raise another baby with him, And Do it properly this time. She wasn't going to Leave, She was going to stay there, and play her part, Actually be there to see their baby grow up.

Hannah hummed softly as she reached up and felt around the counter for her Rose gold iPhone 6s and once she found it, She Called The Crazy One.

"Can I ask why you are calling me at 4 A.M. in the morning and why the hell aren't you in your bed?" Came Alois' voice, Clear as if he wasn't  sleeping.  
"Hi..." Hannah giggled.  
"Yes, Hello now come back to bed." Alois said.  
"Don't hang up...Talk to me.."Hannah Said Softly.  
"About what?" Alois asked.  
"Anything." Hannah Answered.   
"Ok. So I'm just sitting here wondering why, My wife..."  
The bathroom door swung open to reveal a peeved Alois "Isn't in her bed, Keeping me warm." Alois finished, Turning off his Phone.  
Hannah stared at him for a second before giggling.   
"Hi~" She giggled, waving.  
"Are you on crack?" Alois asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No.....Well...Happy Gas.." Hannah Giggled.   
Alois sighed and joined her on the floor.  
"Alright. How long are you going to be away? Cause last time you went on a Bussines trip, you were gone for three month's." Alois said, staring at her.  
"Must you?" Hannah giggled, slapping his arm.  
"Yes. I must." Alois hummed.  
Hannah Sighed softly and leaned on Alois, Resting her head on his shoulder.  
He had gotten taller over the years, Taller than her.  
"Alois?" She asked.  
"Hmm?" Alois sounded.  
"How do you feel about Children in general?" Hannah Asked.   
"Hmm. Let's see. They're rude as fuck, Expensive, Bad ass mother Fuckers, Cry for no damn reason, They fucking eat for no reason, They refuse to learn shit, they're fucking sucking dick at the age 11. Need I go on?" Alois said Flatly.   
"So....You don't like them?" Hannah Asked.  
"Nope. Not one fucking bit." Alois said Flatly.   
Hannah frowned, Eyes watering and before she could control it, a whine came from her throat.  
"What?" Alois Asked, Looking at her.  
Hannah pursed her lips and began to hit him, Shoving him and laying random hits all over him.  
"Your so heartless and Mean~!" She whined, hitting him harder and harder.  
"Ow! Hannah! Jesus woman! Not the face! Not the money making face!" Alois said, Flinching, Trying to block her hits.   
Hannah gave him a few more hits and Then dropped herself  onto him, Hugging him and burying her face in his shoulder.  
"I'm so stupid." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Sometimes, Yes." Alois commented, Hissing when he earned another Hit.  
"Alois can I tell you something? You have to keep my secret no matter what it is." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Have I told a secret of yours before?" Alois questioned.  
Hannah Inhaled and Exhaled.  
"I'm pregnant." She said flatly, Not wanting to beat around the bush or go off topic.   
Alois sat there, Nodding, staring at the floor.  
"You see, This is why you wear condoms. I Told you 'Hannah lets use a comdom to be safe' but what did you say? 'It's O.k.' and Is It O.K. Now? No it is not. See? No one ever listens to me until shit gets fucked up." Alois Said.  
"Ugh. Shut up." Hannah said, Hitting him once more.  
"Bleh. I suppose I'm the father, Unless you have stepped out on me --Don't hit me-- which I doubt....So...Uh....What do we do now?" Alois Asked.  
Hannah shrugged.  
"I Don't know. Uh....How about we just double check to make sure tomorrow?" Hannah Suggested.   
"Yeah. We could do that. But if its true, what the hell do we do after that?" Alois asked.  
"Uh..Maybe...Buy Baby Items? Names? Arrangements?" Hannah Suggested.   
"That sounds good. Maybe we could tell Royale the news?" Alois suggested.  
"Yeah. But for now, I have to continue pummeling you for doing this to me while you take it like my Bitch."


	47. NOT TODEY

As the days passed, Hannah's Morning Sicknesses Continued and got worser only to get better then worse again, Her Stomach stayed flat except for the minus swell on her lower stomach, She Now got hungry, Tired and She felt strain, Which was all new to her.  
Royale was jealous and Also happy he was getting a Little sis or bro.  
Alois found himslef staring at Her while she was sleeping, Touching and poking that little swell, Excited for his second child.

Alois rolled out of bed and Grabbed A T-Shirt and put it on. He then ran a hand through his hair and Yawned.  
"Aww. Those dimples were cute." Hannah commented from her spot on the bed.  
"I Don't say shit when you put on Bras." Alois replied, Grabbing his phone off the charger.   
"I'm not even wearing a bra." Hannah commented.  
Alois Rolled his eyes and sat on the dresser, checking  his phone.  
Hannah watched him, Wondering how two people could make someone so goddamit beautiful.

"Hannah." Alois said, Looking at her.  
"How may I help you?" She Asked.   
"Here." Alois Said, Tossing her something.   
Hannah caught it and Looked at it, Then blushed.  
"Why the hell do I need Lemon prenatal vitamins?" She asked.  
"Cause. Lemons make girls." Alois hummed.  
"Your such a Sissy." Hannah Giggled, laying down and cuddling the pillow.  
"Your such a bro." Alois snorted.   
"Thank you." Hannah replied.   
"We have a V.I.P. Party to be at Tonight." Alois said Suddenly.  
"I have plans tonight." Hannah Giggled.  
"Like what?" Alois askes.  
"Sleep. Eat. Walk around looking busted." Hannah replied.  
"Nah. We got tings to do." Alois hummed.  
"Tings?" Hannah echoed.  
"I felt to lazy to roll my tongue." Alois replied, Tucking his phone into his pocket and Stretching.  
Hannah shook her head and plopped into the bed and let out a satasfied groan.   
"Did you have an orgasm?" Alois yawned.   
"Your nasty." Hannah said into the pillow.  
"How am I nasty when your the one morning for no reason?" Alois Asked, Itching His stomach.  
"Just leave meh be! I'll come to that stupid party tonight." Hannah groaned.  
"Finnneeeee. Nice butt."  
And Thus Alois fled before The bottle of prenatal vitamins could hit him.  
~♡~  
"Mommmmmmyyyyyy!!!!!" Royale screamed, Hanging All over Hannah who tried to cook some food in peace.  
"Yes?" She Asked.   
"Fwah! Daddy won't let me Play music!" Royale Whined in Hannah's ear.  
"Maybe because he's playing music." Hannah Said.  
"No one listens to Awol Nation!' Royale huffed.  
"I do." Hannah Said,  shuffling to the stove with royale hanging all over her.  
"Maaaaaaa!" Royale whined once more.   
"Yes Royale?" Hannah askes.  
"I Don't want you to abandon meh! What if you love the new baby more than meh?!?!"  Royale whines.  
"Nonsense. That's not true." Hannah said, Pinching his cheek.  
"Really?" Royale asked.  
"We'll always love you. Even though Alois has a funny way of showing it, He loves you. Your his only son you know." Hannah said, Stirring the Pasta.  
"I still have a ball wedgie. It hurts at night." Royale whispered.  
Hannah Giggled and Covered the pot.   
"Even though there will be another baby, You'll always be our number one baby. After All you were a Mistake we made but you were also the Miracle We made." Hannah said, Kissing Royales cheek.  
Royale was quiet for a second.  
"Ma?" He asked.  
"Hmm?" Hannah said, Busily Rolling dough.   
"Can you tell me the story if my existence? I Just want to know. Its ok if you don't wanna tell me." Royale said quickly, Hugging his mother Tighter.  
Hannah Softly smiled.  
"Well, Since your old enough, I'll tell you. Let's start from the very beginning." Hannah paused to Think. "About a Hundred years Ago, Your father was having a rather Uneventful Day and I just so happened to be there In his study..."  
-  
"And He named You Royale Avery Trancy." Hannah finished, Throwing Oil into the Cake batter.  
Royale Had a weird blush dusting his Face.  
"Oh...." He said, Still hanging onto Hannah.  
He was sorry he had asked.  
Alois didn't seem like the type of person to actually..Rape...Someone.  
Sure, He was Demented, Crazy, violent, Literal and a Bit weird but Royale thought Alois Was at least sane enough to do that, Especially to Someone As Nice and Caring As Hannah.  
"Do You still feel bad about it?" Royale asked.  
"No. I Don't think about it. When life gives you lemons, You make lemonade." Hannah hummed.  
"Not even a bit? I thought he was sane enough." Royale said.  
"No. He is not sane. Not even a bit. Don't Judge a book by its cover Royale. Its rude. I'll tell you a secret." Hannah said, Eyes glued to the stove.  
"What?" Royale asked.  
"You." Hannah Said.  
"What?" Royale Asked again.  
"You. You, Royale. Your the reason he changed." Hannah said, Reaching back to carress her sons cheek.  
"How?" Royale Asked, Peeking at Hannah's face.  
"Since we found out, I was having you, He actually got nicer to me, Helping with work, Bringing me souls, Taking away my maids uniform to keep me from working. You know. Little things like that. We became Very close friends and some how, We came to be in a very committed and serious Relationship." Hannah Chuckled.  
"Ewwww! Kissing and hugging?" Royale asked.  
"Cuddling and Composing too." Hannah added.  
"Ugh. I'm sorry I asked." Royale said, Playing with Hannahs hair.  
"Sometimes I mistake you for younger Alois." Hannah commented.  
"Ew. No. Stop it woman." Royale Said Flatly.  
"If it weren't for the silver hair, You'd be molested." Hannah teased.   
Royale let go of her and threw his hands up in Exasperation.  
"Stop it woman! You like them young! I get that, But why me?!" Royale exclaimed, Leaving the kitchen.  
Hannah chuckled and shook her head.  
~♡~  
"Hey...You.." Hannah Said, Poking Alois' head that currently took refugee under her breast.  
"Hnn?" Alois replied.  
"I love you." Hannah said, Rubbing his chin.  
"I love you too." Alois replied.  
Hannah softly smiled and began to rub his cheeks in a soothing motion.   
"I need a beard." Alois hummed.  
"Your cute without one." Hannah Said.  
Alois didn't answer, He rose Hannah's T-Shirt and Layed his head on her lower stomach and pulled the top over his head.  
Hannah Chuckled and began to rub his head through her T-Shirt.  
She loved the feeling of his hot breath on her stomach. For one, It Made her blush and feel loved and Secondly, It soothed her pregnancy cramps.  
It only made her blush more when he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You seem to love this." Came Alois' muffled voice.  
"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Hannah Giggled.  
"I just was too lazy to get a blanket but hey." Alois replied.  
Hannah playfully slapped his head.  
"Oh shut up." She giggled.  
Alois flicked his tongue out of his mouthand licked her stomach, right below her belly button, to Which Hannah Shrieked, Backing away.  
"Why would you do that?!?" She laughed, clutching her middle.  
Alois smirked and wiggled his eyebrows then fell face first into the bed and snoring soon followed.  
Hannah sighed and Pulled him between her legs and cuddled him close, Soon falling asleep herself.  
♡♡♡  
"Hannah~! Wake up!" Alois hissed, Shaking his sleeping wife.  
Hannah groaned and pawed him away.   
Alois frowned and Stood there, Staring at her.  
Then he smirked, Eyes Staring at Her Curvy, Perfectly shaped and Plump Booty.  
'CLAP!'  
"Ow!' Hannah cried out, Sitting up, Rubbing her Bum.  
She shot Alois a Glare.  
Alois shrugged.  
"I said to wake up." He said Flatly.   
"That's not funny!" She snapped.  
"It is to me. Party is in Two hours. Get Ready." Alois said before Walking off in the direction of the Bathroom.  
Hannah sighed and rubbes her eyes.   
Atleast Her pregnancy cramps went away.  
~  
After Thirty long minutes, Alois was Ready, Freshly Bathed, Groomed and Looking Presentable.  
He dawned a White Dress Shirt ($67.00), A White Suit Blazer ($143.34), Crisp White Jeans ($34.00), White Timberlands with Black Laces ($230.12), A White Beanie On his head ($20.99) ,Black Lensed Cohen Sunglasses hung from his shirt ($600.00), A Pearl White Michael Kors Watch ($423.99) And His ears held diamond Piercings($2,000.00), His Eyebrow pierced with A small silver Arrow($250.00), A Louis Vitton Belt on his waist ($700.99) and His Lips were flushed as if he was Just kissing and He smelled Of Mystic Cologne by Jimmy Choo ($120.00).

Said Blonde Currently Sat on the white and black Couch In their bedroom, Waiting for Hannah.  
He never understood why women took a million years to get ready.  
They were going to be late at the rate she was going.   
"Alois!?!?!" Hannah Called.  
"Yes?" Alois answered, Knowing she could hear him.  
"Where are my curlers? I can't even find my Flat Iron!" She Said, Peeking out of the Bathroom.  
"Under the sink." Alois answered.  
She didn't even say thanks.  
Alois sighed and looked at his Manicured nails.  
He'd have to Re do them tomorrow.  
"Hannah! Were going to be late! Hurry up!" Alois Called.  
"Don't rush me! Last time you got angry because my hair wasn't Flat Ironed perfectly!" Hannah Called back.  
"No, because you never move from the V.I.P section!" Alois replied.  
"Don't rush me, Alois!" Hannah snapped, Kicking the bathroom door closed.   
"For fucks sake, Hurry up!"  
~  
After Two More hours, Hannah was finally ready.  
Alois actually thanked god, but then had to curse god.  
He'd have to keep an eye on her all mother fucking night.

Hannah Wore a Black V Neck Back Double High Slits Lace Maxi Dress and No bra, Her perky Breast showing off and Her Erect nipples calling attention ($4,000.00), She Had On a Cute Lace Tanga Thong under it ($50.00), On her neck was a Silver Necklace with The Name 'Hannah' In scrip hanging off of it ($400.00), On her feet were One of a Kind Giuseppe Zanotti Open Toe Platform Evening Sandals - Coline High Heel - Silver ($1,595.00), A Pearl White Michael Kors Watch, Her Wedding Band and Her engagement Knot Ring on her ring finger, Black Bangles on her wrist, A Gold Ankle bracelet with the letters 'H,R,A and T' Hanging off of it, Her Nails (All 20) were done In Carefully In Silver With Gold design's, Her eyebrows Were Trimmed and Her eyeshadow was a Dark smokey eye/Cat Eyeliner), Her lips perfectly done, Black Lip Pencil outlining it, Fading Into a dark red, Berry red to a Bright Red, silver hoops hung from her ears, Her Hair, flat Ironed, Cascaded down her back, Curly Strands standing out in the front, And a Small Silver Rampage Clutch In her hand.

"Stop staring at me. I'm ready. Lets just get this over with." Hannah said, Making her way to the door.  
"What happened to the paper bag?" Alois asked.  
Hannah Shot him a Glare.   
"Can we go? I wanna get back here by 3 a.m." She said sassily.  
"Fine. You won't be shaking anything on the dance floor Missy Sass."   
"Don't piss me off within the next twelve hours."  
~♡~  
The Mansion and red Carpet was Thriving with life.  
Groupies and Women walking Around In Sexy and Revealing clothing, Loud Obscene Music Blasting, Drugs, Alcohol, Paparazzi,  Sex, Killing, Celebrities and All of that.

A light Blue Ferrari Slowly Came to a stop Infront of the grand Fountain.  
Electric Got out, Smiling, Winking and Waving at The people and Cameras.  
He walked around The car and  Tossed the Cheafur The keys and Then Opened the Passenger door.  
He helped A Tall, Truly topaz Skinned woman out of the car, Exchanging a few words as She got out.  
Once she was out, People Took pictures, Yelling and Screaming for a view of Electric.  
Electric Wrapped His arm around the Womans Waist and Smiled for a Picture, Then Bit his lip for another, Then Kissed The woman's Lips for another.  
Electric Led her down the red carpet, Stopping to pose, critics getting Good pictures of the womans Outfit.  
Suddenly a Mic Was Shoved In Electric and His Dates Face.  
"Electric, Who is this Lovely woman to you? Are you romantically involved with her?"   
Another thing, No one knew anything about Electric's Personal and Love Life, All they knew he had a son.  
"This Is Hannah Trancy and We Don't know that yet." Electric Answered.  
Another Mic was shoved in their faces.  
"If you wouldn't mind My asking, Rumor has it That you were at Dayton High school about a month ago. If so, why were you there?"  
"Reasons." Electric Answered.  
More Pictures and Blinding Lights, More walking.  
Finally Electric Helps 'Hannah' Up the Stairs Into the Thriving Party.  
"Ow. Goddammit my eyes hurt. How do you stand people shoving shit in your face, Alois?" Hannah Hissed, Holding the urge to Rub her eyes.  
"Part of the life." Alois Shrugged.   
"Bullshit." Hannah cursed.  
"So. What do you wanna do? Get drinks?" Alois asked.  
"Not entirely sure." Hannah Answered.   
She then looked at Alois who was looking at a Pair of Women, Dancing Obscenely which is Known As 'Twerking'.  
She Shook his shoulder.   
"No." She said flatly.   
"C'mon~!" Alois whined.  
"Hell No.' Hannah said.  
"Hannah your such a fun Killer!" Alois Whined.   
"Oops. I am? Sorry." Hannah Chuckled.  
"Well fuck." Alois said, Watching Some guy get a really Appealing Lap Dance.  
Hannah sighed and Rubbed her temples.   
"Meet me In the V.I.P. section, Im going to get a drink." she said, Walking.  
Alois simply watched her leave, Or maybe the way her long Sexy legs Worked Or the way her luscious ass swayed as she walked or maybe the way her Hips Worked as she walked, or maybe All of that.  
He then Looked back to the Dance floor.   
Time to bring out the dupstep hips.  
~  
In the V.I.P section, Hannah sat on one of the leather couches, Legs Crossed, Slowly Sipping a Blue Balls On the rocks, Just Watching the party, Softly Laughing at how the groupies and Gold diggers Looked her up and down, Obviously Jealous, Watching Alois and his 'Acquaintances' Have fun, Dry humping, Dancing In the Modern Way Such as the Nae Nae, The sexy walk, Hit the quan and the works.  
She took a small sip of the Bittersweet Drink and Shifted her view to a Small Group of Groupies, Whispering about her and Pointing at her.

Then she felt a Weight sink the couch next to her.  
She looked At the Cause and returned her View to The party.  
"Hey." Said the Cause.   
"Hey." Hannah answered Politely.   
"What's someone so beautiful doing alone?" Asked the Cause.  
"Enjoying myself." Hannah said.  
"Well me too. I just saw you from the bar and I just had to say Hey. I'm August Alsina." Said 'August' Holding out his hand.  
Hannah shook his hand.  
"Nice." She said flatly.   
"Well..What's your name?" August asked.  
"Why does it matter?" Hannah asked.  
"I just wanna talk to you. I'm not thirsty or anything." August Said.  
"I didn't say you were. I just don't wanna talk. I'm tired." Hannah Said, meeting his eyes.  
"To tired to talk to me?" August Chuckled.   
"Especially you." Hannah Answered.   
"Damn. Sassy. I like em that way."August chuckled.   
Hannah rose from her seat and walked off, leaving her drink.  
She walked down the stairs To the dance floor where Alois was Having a Ball, And stood on the side lines, Slightly swaying to the Fast, Bassful music.  
She Felt a bit jealous watching Alois and Some Woman Dance Together, But waved it off.  
Jealousy is the ugliest Trait, she reminded herself.  
Hannah couldn't help herself as That One Song Came on.  
She felt the bass. She felt the Instruments. She hummed along with the voice That Repeated "Ass, Ass, Ass, Ass".  
She wasn't one to dance but this was an exception.  
She was the only one not dancing.  
She was the only one on the sidelines.   
She she gave in.  
Stepping onto the Glass dancefloor and Losing herself, Hands in the air, Ass shaking, Gyrating her body Along with everyone else.  
She saw Alois who had On glow sticks and bands, Going wild, Laughing and screaming, Bumping and Grindin.  
Somehow, she found herself dancing with random groupies. They wrapped arms around her, she wrapped arms around them, Bumping and Grinding, Breast and Asses pressed together.  
They were practically doing the things the song told them to do go ham, go stupid.  
Groupied cheered and Clapped, Random slaps On her ass, Money Being Thrown onto her shaking and gyrating ass.  
Hannah was having fun, So much fun she didn't even notice Alois danced his way into the circle, Dancing with her.  
Hours went Along, The songs Changing every five minutes, The Couple dancing their hearts out, just having fun.  
Hannah Took a Break, But Alois still went at it.  
She Got a drink, stood on the sidelines, Still ignoring whispers, Just Catching her breath.  
Almost everyone was drunk, High or Knocked out.

Hannah Was Minding her own Bussines When a Hard, slap was layed on Her Rear.  
She spun around, Murderous intent in her eyes as she glared at her assailant. A Drunk man.  
She Threw her drink In his Face and Placed a Stinging slap In his Face.  
"Don't try that shit again! I'll knock your sorry ass out!" She snapped then Stomped off.  
She Scoffed. She felt So violated.   
She actually thought about setting Alois on his drunk ass, she could guarantee he'd be in a ambulance as he left. But she calmed down. He was drunk. He Didnt know what he was doing.  
She had sympathy.  
-  
And The party dragged on Until 5 a.m.   
Most people were passed out, Dead, Drunk, Lost, Raped or Still dancing, still Having fun, Still wasted.  
Hannah Was Neither, She just stood on the sidelines, Just Watching, Randomly Jumping in on a Fun song.

"Hannah~! You ready to go?" Alois hummed, Walking up to her.  
"Yeah." She answered.  
Alois and Hannah held hands as they walked towards their car.  
"You have fun?" Alois askes.  
"I did. It's actually A bit Tiring." Hannah Chuckled.   
"I still could go for another twelve hours." Alois Chuckled, opening the Passenger door for Hannah.  
Before she could get in, A glass Bottle That was thrown, Smashed against the car, Breaking into small pieces.   
Hannah and Alois looked up, alarmed.   
"There she is! Theres the crazy bitch that slapped me! Go give her something to be sorry about!" Yelled The drunk Assailant from a few Hours Prior, And Like that, The Woman at his side was set on Hannah, Coming full speed towards Her.  
"What the fuck man!?!" Alois yelled, Motioning to the Damaged Window.  
Hannah stood stunned.  
What did she do?  
Why would they want to hurt her?  
"This car was fucking expensive you fat fuck!" Alois yelled, Only to be silenced as a High Heel Flew past him, missing him by a hair.  
Hannah ducked just in time or else she would have lost an eye.  
Two pairs of mismatched eyes locked on the Woman who threw the shoe.  
"You and me, Right here bitch!" She Yelled At Hannah.   
Hannah looked around confused.  
What did she do?  
"What did i do to you? Theres no need to Fight." She said.  
"Just get in the car, Hannah, Now." Alois Ordered, Barely getting his words out as he fended Off the clearly Drunk Woman.  
Hannah heeded his Orders, Not being one for violence.  
she slammed the door and Watched As Alois Tried to reason with the woman and her Partner, Only to be Reduced to harshly shoving the woman on the floor,  just to keep her from Banging on the window or getting in the car to Hannah.  
Even though Alois loved Violence, He wouldn't stand for it when directed to someone he loved.  
First of All, Hannah Wasn't one for Violence and barely Caused trouble, Second of All, He Didn't want this poor unknowing woman to be killed and Third of All; That was His wife, who was carrying his Baby.   
Nope.  
Not today.  
Hannah flinched As the window was Banged on, as Alois was shoved Against the door, As she heard loud Shouts and Cheers of the Crowd that Gathered.  
Hannah crawled over to rhe drivers seat and turned the car On.  
She backed it out of the parking space, And Drove around in the middle of the Crowd and parkes, Then Opened the roof off the car.  
Alois took that as an invitation. He shoved the woman once more and Hopped into the car and It took off once he was seated.  
"What the hell did you do??!" Alois Snapped.  
"Nothing. I just threw a drink at him for slapping my rear." Hannah replied flatly.   
"Next time, Walk away and Come find me You tart! Maybe drunken bitches wouldn't want to Assault you if you deal with shit properly!" Alois snapped.  
"Calm down. Please." Hannah said, eyes on the road.  
"Calm down?!?! My fucking car is damaged and You got us a fucking ticket and Guess what?! Me, Assaulting a Woman will be on the news at 10 a.m!" Alois Screamed.  
"You need to calm down. Sorry for your car and I'm sorry you had to do that....Maybe I should just stay home Next time..I'm sorry." Hannah Mummbled.   
Alois sighed and ran a Hand Through his hair.   
"No, I'm Sorry for screaming at you. It wasn't necessary. Its just tonight's events were angering..." Alois sighed.   
"It's Ok...I Understand." Hannah Said, Placing a Hand On his thigh.  
Alois blushed and grabbed her hand and Squeezed it.  
"I love you." He cooed.  
"I love you too." Hannah Giggled.


	48. Pregnancy: 1M & 3Weeks

One Month Later.....

"Your getting fat...." Alois Commented.  
Hannah glared at Him, Hands still on her Slightly Protruding baby bump.  
"I'm pregnant." She hissed.  
Alois sighed and Sat up.  
"Fat." He said Flatly.   
Hannah sighed and Pulled down her top.  
She then tied her long hair into a messy bun ontop of her head and then Sprayed On some Vaseline on her skin.   
"You just love to piss me off." She Mummbled.   
"Push your buttons? Yeah. I like that." Alois Chuckled.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and Sat at the end of the bed.  
"Honestly how do I put up with you?" She sighed.  
"Cause chu love meh?" Alois cooed, crawling over and draping his arms over her shoulders.   
"Who else will?" Hannah Chuckled.   
Alois pouted and Bit her ear playfully.  
"You wound me!" He said dramatically falling over  
Hannah shook her head and Chuckled at his antics.  
Royale Slunk into his parents room and threw himself on the bed.  
"Maaaahhhh!" He Whined.  
"Yes?" Hannah Said, Turning to look at Royale who Was put in a headlock by Alois.  
"I can't breath!"Royale whined.  
"Foul!" Alois declared, Covering his Face.  
"Alois stop it." Hannah said disapprovingly.   
Alois rolled his eyes and let go of The silver haired lad.  
Royale Then draped himself over Hannah, Playing in her hair, Kissing and Smooching her.  
Hannah loved the attention. He was still that adorable little boy from A hundred years ago.  
"Noii! Mine!" Alois Whined, Draping himself over Hannah too.  
"This is my Mommy!" Royale Said, Coddling Hannah.  
"This is my wife!" Alois said, Pulling Hannah and coddling her.  
"Oh yeah! I came out of her! I sucked those titties first!" Royale Retorted, Pulling Hannah and Coddling her.  
"Yeah? Well, She loved me first!" Alois retorted, Pulling Hannah and Coddling her head.   
"Nu-Uh! She loves me More than she'll ever love you! I'm her baby, I shall forever be her baby!" Royale said, Throwing himself On Hannah, His chest now on her head.  
"Nah, She loves me more than you and did you forget you came from my Balls?! We have a contract~!" Alois said, Grabbing Hannah's Right breast through her Shirt.  
Hannah grabbed Alois' Hand and gently pushed Royale off her head.  
"Please, I love you both. What did you want Royale?" She said, Grabbing Alois' other hand from her breast.  
"Oh. Jah. Since August 16th Is coming Up soon, and its My birthday and All. I was wondering if I could have a birthday party On the Yatch?" Royale asked.  
"No." Alois said Immediately, Grabbing both of Hannah's Breast.  
"Wha?!?! C'mon please?!" Royale begged.  
"I'm going to have to say no. Why can't you have it here?" Hannah said, Ignoring Alois' current groping.  
"But This Dick at school is having his on the beach!" Royale whined.  
"Now now Hannah, The Yatch is mine. We could have it on the private jet?" Alois Suggested, Rolling her breast between his Palms.  
"Alois I know you like to spoil him but even though we're rich we have to live like humble people." Hannah Said.  
"But Hannah~!" Alois whined, Purposely Playing with her soft nipples.  
"Like I said, No.' Hannah said flatly, Returning Alois' hands to his body.   
"Pleaaaasseee mommy??? We always heed your every command and shit like that! I go to school now! I deserve a treat!" Royale said, Playing in Hannah's hair.  
"Yeah! I even Cuddle when you want to and I do late night runs for you when your hungry and shit like that!" Alois added, Replacing his hands on the bust of her breast, Slowly stroking The contract mark.  
Hannah sighed and Smiled softly.  
"Alright. I suppose." She giggled.  
"Yay!" Both males yelled, Dog piling her.  
"G-Get off!"  
~♡~  
The den was mostly quiet, Except for the sound of Alois Popping gum.  
Hannah Peeked into the den and saw her husband just chilling.  
Hannah scampered into the den and Invited herself into his lap, Latching Herself into his lap, Latching her arms around him and burying her face in his neck.  
Alois paused and chuckled, Wrapping his arm around her wasit.  
"Mm. Hello there." He said.  
"Hi." Hannah Mummbled.  
"What's got you all sad?" Alois asked, Nudging her head with his nose.  
"I was thinking and stuff...But then I got sad and depressed...." Hannah Mummbled.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Alois asked.  
Hannah nodded, Burying her face deeper.  
There was a moment of silence, Until Alois spoke;  
"Is it about the baby?" He asked, Receiving a Small nod.  
"What about?" Alois asked.  
Hannah shrugged.   
Alois pursed his lips and pushed her back gently to see her face.  
"You have to speak to me if you wanna feel better you know." He said.  
Hannah defiantly shook her head and hid her face again.  
Alois sighed and Began to play in her hair.  
"Hnn. What do you think we'll have?" He asked.  
"Maybe a Girl...I really want a girl.." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Girls are O.K." Alois replied.  
"Hnn. Maybe she'll have your hair this time." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Or your eyes." Alois added.  
"Maybe she'll look like you completely." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Or maybe you." Alois added.  
"Or maybe a potion of us."Hannah Mummbled.   
Alois kissed Hannah's head and smiles.  
"What do you suppose we name  her? Or him?" Alois Asked.   
"What do you think?" Hannah asked   
Alois Shrugged.   
"Angel?" He suggested.  
"Or maybe Mystic?" Hannah Suggested.  
"Oh, I just thought of something. Mystic Angel Would be for a girl and Marcus Azren for a boy?" Alois Suggested.  
"That's nice." Hannah mummbled.  
Then it all went quiet.  
Both demons pondered on what to say next, Thinking of something then Dismissing it.  
"Alois?" Hannah Said.  
"Hmm?" Alois sounded.  
"What if I told you That I've been cheating on you and This is not your baby?" Hannah asked.  
"First of All, Don't fucking Joke like that. EVER. Second Of All, I'd kill you both. You cheat on me? We all Die a polygamous death by the hands of Alois." Alois Said In all seriousness.  
"I just wanted to know..." Hannah Mummbled.  
Alois sighed Contently and Began to stroke her hair.  
"I remember when I had to take away your maids outfit just to keep you from working." Alois reminisced.  
"I guess you'll take away my laptop now.' Hannah Chuckled.  
"Your smart." Alois Chuckled.  
Hannah smiled and Snuggled Closer.  
"I'm glad I don't have to eat your soul." She giggled.   
"Me too." Alois giggled.   
Hannah playfully slapped his chest, earing a groan.  
"All you do all day is abuse meh." Alois said.  
"And love chu." Hannah Giggled.   
"Physically?" Alois asked.  
Then later collected a punch.  
"That...Was...So..Worth It." He Chuckled.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and then shut them, Trying to sleep.  
Alois softly hummed as he Began to Draw small shapes on her baby bump with his index finger as he rubbed her back.   
He closed his eyes and leaned back, Listening to the blush in her hard Breath.  
Alois didn't know what happened along the lines of Abuse and Harassment a hundred Years ago and how it led to This, And Honestly he didn't want to know, He was glad it happened.


	49. More Like English

"Alois...Alois wake up." Hannah said, Shaking her husband who Was currently sleeping.  
"Nnggh." Alois Whined, Pulling a pillow over his head.  
Hannah pouted and crossed her arms.  
She then smirked devilishly.   
She rose a perfectly manicured hand.  
'CLAP!'  
"Ouch!!" Alois yelped, Sitting up and rubbing his bum.  
"I told you to get up." Hannah said triumphantly.   
Alois grabbed Hannah by her waist and pulled her into the bed and then put her over his knee.  
Hannah squealed and covered her face as harsh slaps were delivered to her backside.   
"I!"  
A slap.  
"Told!"  
Another slap.  
"Not to!"  
One more slap.  
"Wake me!"   
Once more.  
"Up!"   
Then again.  
"Your such a meanie." Hannah huffed, Burying her face in the bed sheets.  
Alois pushed her off his knee and rolled out of bed.  
"What was so important that you had to molest my ass?" Alois asked from the floor.  
There was a bit of a shuffle until Hannah peeked her head over the edge of the bed, Hef mismatched eyes locked on her husband.  
"Shopping. Baby shopping." She said.   
"I Don't wanna go." Alois said flatly.  
"You have to!" Hannah whined.  
"Oh yeah?" Alois inquired.  
"Because!" Hannah said.  
"Because what?" Alois asked.  
"Because you have to!" Hannan said.  
"Nah." Alois Said, Laying down and closing his eyes.  
Hannah frowned.   
"If you come with me You can do what ever you want to me when we get home~!" Hannah teased.  
Alois Opened one eye.  
"If I come shopping with you, When we get back, Your gonna send me away to masturbate." Alois said, knowingly.  
Hannah Giggled.   
"Your smart."  
-  
After Two hours, Both Parties were ready.  
Alois wore A Black and Grey Button up, rolled up to the elbow, Black skinny jeans and Tall steel tip Combat boots with Many shiny silver buckles, A Black Raccoon Tail Hung from his waist, A Grey beanie on his head and A scary stitch choker on his neck.  
Hannah Decided to Wear a Lavender Maxi Skirt, A Sky blue vest with a Lavender cardigan and Donna Karen sky blue sandals, A Knitted Tote on her hand, Purple Sunglasses (Liberated from Alois) on her head as Her hair simply cascaded down her back. 

"Royale We're going out! Theres money on the counter and you know our numbers if anything comes up!" Hannah called.  
"Yo! Fucker, You comin or not?!' Alois called.  
"No!" Royale called back.   
"Alright, Bye." Alois called, Shuffling Hannah out of the door.  
"Why do you speak like that?" Hannah Asked.   
'Cause I was raised by a pack of wild hyenas." Alois said flatly.   
Hannah giggled and latched onto Alois' arm.  
She hated how he was taller than her, Standing at 6'9, But she loved how he was taller than her.  
"Aww. Come now, You know that's not true." She said, easily keeping up with Alois' stride.  
Alois Shrugged.   
"Meh." He hummed.  
"You look so scary." Hannah commented.  
"And you look like a hippie." Alois replied.  
"You know you like it." She teased.  
"Maybe I do. Maybe I Don't. The world will never know." Alois hummed.  
Hannah rolled her eyes leaned her head on his arm.  
"Your such a git." She chuckled.  
"But I'm your git." Alois Said.   
~♡~  
The passenger door to the Black Range rover swung open and Alois staggered out.  
"Woman You will never drive a car again!'" He said, Trying to catch his footing.   
"I'm Sorry! I was just curious and I haven't driven since 1889!" Hannah said, A Blush on her face as she felt embarrassed.   
"Gimme my keys. Now." Alois ordered.  
Hannah blushed harder and handed him the keys.  
Alois took them and leaned on Hannah for support.   
"Really, I'm sorry!" Hannah said again.   
"Its ok." Alois whezzed out. "I mean you made my life flash before my life and its as good as an orgasm." He added.  
Hannah Let Alois lean on her as they made their way into the Greenwald Mall.  
It was packed and buzzing  
With life.  
Many people noticed Electric and Rushed up for pictures and Autographs, chirpung about things and Stuff like that, And Then Paparazzi Flocked the scene.   
Alois grabbed Hannah's tote and Covered his head as He hid Hannah's face in his Chest, Shoving people out of the way.  
"No comment." He said flatly.  
"Electric! Are you and this same woman you showed up to the Red carpet with In a  
Relationship?!" The reporter asked, Shoving a Mic In Alois' Face.  
"No comment." Alois said flatly.  
Another mic was shoved into his face.  
"Is it true you like them busty, Curvy and Chocolate?" Asked another reporter.   
"What the fuck did you say?!" Alois nearly screamed, Dropping the knitted tote.  
"Is it true you like them busty, curvy and Cho--"  
Alois cut the reporter off with a Sick Punch to the Jaw.  
"SAY SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU RACIST FUCK! I FUCKING DARE YOU TO!" He Screamed, towering over the cowering reporter.  
"Electric what caused you to snap?"  
"Electric do you have a Temper?"  
"Electric is racism one of your pet peeves?"  
"GET THAT FUCKING MIC OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR ASS TOO!" Alois Screamed, Shoving the Blonde reporter backwards.  
"Alois, Let it go." Hannah pleaded, Tugging his arm, Flinching from all the pictures being took of her.  
"Nah. This jackass wanted to try me. GET THE FUCK UP YOU RACIAL FUCK!" Alois screamed, Kicking him in the side.  
The reporter groaned and covered his side.   
Hannah tugged his arm again.  
"Just let it go. Some people are stupid and It can't be helped. He's not worth your time." Hannah, Putting a death grip on his right arm.  
Alois sent the reporter one last glare and Grabbed Hannah's tote off the floor and Dragged her away from the crowd, Pissed off to the damn Max.  
What was wrong with people today?  
~♡~  
"Y'know this is cute." Alois hummed, Shaking a Pink baby rattle.  
Hannah looked up from the different baby socks.  
"It is." She said.  
"Ooh. I like fruit themed clothing." Alois chirped.  
"I kinda like the solid colors." Hannah Mummbled, Picking up a Blue baby beanie.  
"I think This is C-" Alois dropped the Tiny pair of shoes and whipped around. "Yes! I get it! Electric is in Munchkin heaven! Piss off and stop taking pictures of me you dumb gits!" He yelled, glaring daggers at the teenagers.  
Hannah frowned as the teens scampered off.  
"There's no need to yell." She said, Rubbing her arm.  
"It's annoying. I refuse to wear a disguise because of these stupid humans." Alois scoffed.  
Hannah shrugged.  
"See, I told you, A Bussines man was a good choice but you had to gloat." Hannah sighed.  
"Nah. That's boring." Alois said, Nudging her over to the crib section.  
"I'm lost." Alois Mummbled, finger on his bottom lip as he stared at all of the cribs and bassinets.  
'Let's keep it Unisex. We Don't know what were having yet." Hannah said, Placing a hand on his shoulder.   
~♡~  
Alois felt so abandoned. So lost. So cold.  
He felt lost.  
He had to keep himself from panicking and crying as he walked around the supermarket all lonely.   
He should have listened to Hannah. He shouldn't have chased the Cupcakes.   
"Hannah~!" He yelled once more, Attracting attention to himself.  
"Hannah~!!!" He yelled.  
Then his phone rang and He Pulled it out of his pocket.   
It was "The Stubborn One".  
"Hannah!" Alois Beamed as he answered the phone.  
"Stop yelling my name like a two year old. I'm in aisle Six." Hannah said Impatiently.  
"You promise you'll stay right there?" Alois asked.  
"Yes. I will. I need you to get the paper towel for me." Hannah replied.  
"Bye~! Love chu!" Alois giggled.  
"Love You too."   
With that he hung up and made a mad dash to aisle Six.  
"Hannah~!" He Giggled, Running towards her and wrapping his arms around her, Smelling her hair, Squeezing and pinching her.  
Hannah smiled and patted his head.  
Alois giggled and took off his beanie and put it on her head.  
"You look like a puppy!" He Giggled.   
"You look like a hairless cat in the shower. Can you get the paper towel for me?" Hannah asked.  
Alois nodded and effortlessly Picked up a package of paper towel.  
He was about to give it to her when he got an idea.  
He stood on his tip toes and smirked.  
"You have to reach it first." He Said.  
Hannah frowned.  
"Stop Playing." She hissed, Trying to grab it.  
Alois moved it out of the way and giggled.  
"Alois!" Hannah hissed, Jumping to get it again, Only to have it moved out of the way.  
"Just try again." Alois teased.  
Hannah glanced around and Hesitantly Jumped to get it, Only to have Alois catch her by the waist and put her on his Waist.   
Hannah blushed as she reached for the paper towel.  
"D'aww. Look at chu. All chibi and cute." Alois teased, Throwing the Paper towel in the cart.  
"Leggo of me." Hannah demanded, Trying to make her feet touch the floor.  
"Nah. I like you like this." Alois Chuckled, Pushing the cart.  
Hannah sighed and gave in, Wrapping her limbs around the blonde, Having to grocery shop like a toddler.  
~♡~  
"Honestly how can you eat that?" Alois Asked.   
"It's food isnt it?" Hannah shrugged, Busily eating the cheesy nachos she made Alois buy her as penalty for embarrassment.  
"I'd throw up." Alois said flatly, Looking at the road.  
He Pressed on the gas and Pulled onto the main road, Driving at 95 miles per hour.  
"Mmm. Eat it." Hannah said, Poking his mouth with a Cheesy Nacho.  
"No." Alois said, Moving his mouth.   
"Please? Its good!" Hannah said, Trying once again.  
"I'll throw up on you." Alois warned.  
"These lies! Jimmy~?!" Hannah teased, Knowing very well of the effect that name held over him.  
Alois rolles his eyes and Bit into the gooey soft chip.  
"Its.....O.k...' He said flatly.  
"See? I told you." Hannah teased.  
Alois Chuckled.   
"You see, As Penalty for making me try that wretched food, I get One hour of your time. You, Me, The bed and The condoms." Alois said with a smirk.   
"Ugh. Your such a dick." Hannah groaned.   
"Love you too Muffin~!"  
~¤~  
After the hour of lewd activities, Royale Turned his headphones up to max and Hid in the closet, Alois danced Around holding the used Condom as Hannah hid under the covers.  
"Just throw it out!" Hannah yelles.  
"I cannot! Its a relic! Oh my~! All of that lovely cream!" Alois sang, Holding the condom up in the air.  
It wasn't really 100% used.   
The inside of the latex Trojan condom contained a little bit of seamen, Seeing It was a quickie, HOWEVER, The outside, Hannah's side- "I'll kill you!" Hannah yelled.  
"Oh my Hannah~! Someone's been holding out on me!" Alois laughed, Shaking the condom- Was coated with bodily fluids, Vaginal ejaculation, Mostly Creamy white.  
"For crying out loud, put on clothes! I Don't wanna see your ling ling bouncing about!" Hannah yelled, Blush apparent.   
"My dick isn't korean Hannah! It's African! A whole seven and A Half and Three centimeters Long, four inches and Two centimeters wide!" Alois declared.   
"Psssh. More like english." Hannah scoffed.   
Alois fell to the floor, grabbing at the air, one hand on his chest.  
"My...Chest.. ." He croaked. 

(Joke: Alois' Dick Is Small (English).)

Hannah Chuckled and snuggled the pillows.   
"What happened to the 'Oh Fuck Alois!' And The 'Oh~! Hnn. Yes! Yes!' And The 'It Hurts!' Was it all a fake?!?!?!" Alois Questioned dramatically.  
Hannah blushed.  
"Maybe." She Mummbled.   
"Yeah?! Well your vagina looks weird!" Alois retorted.  
"It's called a Pocket jackass. Anatomy isn't supposed to he out in the open, Only tucked away safely." Hannah corrected.   
"YOU KNOW WHAT?! WE'RE DOING BDSM! GIMME DEM DAMN COVERS MISS POSH!"  
"Alois stop it! Let me go! Don't tie me up you jackass!'


	50. Beyonce

"Honestly I Don't know how this will benifit me, or the baby, Alois." Hannah said from the closet.  
"It Won't. I just don't wanna keep us a secret y'know." Alois said from the bathroom.  
Hannah sighed and Grabbed her towel.   
"Can I bathe with you?" She asked.  
"Hmm......Promise you won't touch my nipples?" Alois asked.  
"No promises." Hannah said.  
"Come in." Alois hummed.  
Hannah opened the glass door and walked into the beige and White Tiled Shower.  
She kept herself form checking Alois out.  
What? Girls do the booty check too.  
She grabbed the soap and nudged alois out of the way and began to wash up.  
Alois simply sat on the Water proof Two seater by The wall and Watched Hannah bathe.  
He broke out laughing when she got out a scampered away.  
She looked like a monkey.  
"Shut up Alois!" Hannah snapped.  
~  
After Two Long Hours, Both partied were ready.  
Why they took so much time?  
Today they were sending in Sony record dealers to See Hannah sing and they had to look presentable.

Alois Put on Khaki Jeans, a White Dress shirt with a Forrest green sweater vest, Khaki And White Converses, His Cohen glasses were green, A Beige raccoon tail hanging from his back pocket and He smelled of Topicca Colonge and axe.

Since Alois Insisted, Hannah Wore Khaiki Pants that hugged her like a second skin, A white dress Blouse, A Green sweater Vest, Khaki And White converses, Green Womens Cohen glasses and A Beige Raccon tail hanging from her back pocket.

"Chu know I love Chu~!" Alois hummed.  
"I love you too." Hannah said.  
Alois giggled and got out of the Black Mercedes benz and Walked around the other side and helped Hannah out.  
"Y'know, I actually wanna go home." Hannah said.  
"Tell ya what, You impress them and stick this out, I'll baby you as much as you want." Alois said, Holding out his hand.  
Hannah hesitated.  
All the foot rubs.  
All the back rubs.  
All the Serving.  
Having Alois in butler outfit waiting on her hand and foot.  
Cuddling.   
Snogging.  
Tongue work.

Hannah Shook his hand and purposely squeezed it.  
Alois Chuckled and turned Around and Bent his knees.  
Hannah blushed and got on his back and then blushed even more.  
"Get your hands off my ass!" She hissed.  
Alois gave her a teasing Squeeze.  
"Nah. My hands like it." He Giggled.   
"Jimmy I said stop it!" Hannah wanted.  
"Oh my god. When Our daughter grows up, I'm gonna tell her, If a Boy touches your Butt say, Don't, And If he touches your kitty say, Stop and If touches them both say Don't stop~!" Alois sang, Walking towards Sony.  
"Or Just find Big Brother to teach him a lesson." Hannah Said Flatly.   
"Ugh. No. Royale would kill them, Not teach them." Alois Chuckled.   
Hannah sighed and Buried her nose in Alois' hair.  
She examined the red and gold and Glass Halls of Sony.  
She heard Nicki Minaj recording Grand Piano, Saw Major Lazer Composing, Lorde Arguing.

"What if they don't think I'm good enough?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Your better than me. Chill out." Alois said softly.  
"I know but....I don't know any songs or anything. What do I sing?" Hannah Mummbled.   
"Just sing anything." Alois said.  
Hannah let out a breath.  
"That sure helps." She Mummbled.   
"Stop stressing. They'll love you, Boobs." Alois Said.   
Before Hannah could reply, Alois was already at the room where they would judge her.  
Alois put her down.  
"Hello~ Kelvie~!" He hummes, Giving Kelvin a Handshake.   
"Hello." Kelvin said.  
Hannah noticed there was a fine Man dressed in a suit, Observing her.  
She waved slightly and he smiles.  
"So~! Mr.Akito, This is My wife, Hannah. She's the one Kelvins been talking about." Alois said, Introducing Hannah.  
"Well? Can she sing or do I have to Play fortune teller?" Mr.Akito snapped.   
Alois pursed his lips and opened his mouth to talk only to have Kelvin cut him off, saving Alois' career in the process.  
"Yes. She can. Raw talent. Hannah? Demonstrate for us, yeah?" Kelvin said, looking directly Into Hannahs eyes.  
Hannah silently nodded.  
She made her way into the Recording Boothe and Silently put on her headphones.   
Kelvin played something simple.  
Three pairs of eyes were on her, Three pairs of Ears Listening.   
Hannah Calmed herself and closed her eyes, Thinking back to her maid days at the Trancy manor.  
In the Ball room.  
The piano.  
That song.

"I wake up tonight, feeling paper thin and I'm paper white  
You say, "Just come back to bed"  
Voice sounds strange, but I soon forget  
And your sad blue eyes, like mine  
Full of pity now, but I don't know why  
The light dims without regret  
'Til now you're nothing more than a silhouette  
But just hold quick, you're fading right  
In a cold trick of the light  
I'm just so sick, I thought you might be here  
But you di-disappear..." Hannah Sang softly, Her voice sullen and Barely carrying out.  
"Now I wake up and I forget that you were gone  
A phantom limb is all that I am hanging on  
So don't stop, no stopping it yet  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?  
And you've been wishing but you don't know how to stay  
And I've been broken but I'm better every day  
So don't stop, no stoppin' it yet  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?~!" Her Voice rose, Loud and carrying out fully. 

Kelvin and Mr.Akito Had no idea what she was singing but it sounded Good and sounded like a love Song.  
Alois held four fingers up, Signalling how many times to sing his verse, And Hannah Caught on.

"One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get~." She sang, Her Voice Melodic.  
Mr.Akito and Kelvin Nodded, Approving.

"Lost and gone so fast  
You get me every time  
But I live with that  
I might do this to myself  
Only made it worse but I just can't help  
You know I get so attached  
Listen everyday 'til the dark is back  
Now I pine for phantom pain  
It's the only time that I see your face  
So just hold quick you're fading right  
In a cold trick of the light  
I'm just so sick, I thought you might be here  
But you di-disappear~~!!" Hannah's voice was loud, Heart felt, carrying out.

Kelvin stopped the track and turned to Mr.Akito.  
"Well?" He asked.  
Mr.Akito pursed his lips and pulled out a contract.  
"Have her sign here." Mr.Akito.  
_  
Hannah took her sweet time just to read over the contract.  
It stated that she would record One Song with sony and If It was a Hit, And The song made over 50k and atleast number 5 on the top hits board, They had a deal.  
It was similar to Alois' contract.  
His first song was Sorry, It made over 100k and It made number one on 2014 top hits.  
It seemed easy and It had its perks.  
She Could no longer keep her relationship a secret, She Could work from home, She Would make 10x what she was making now, It would be easy on her and the baby.  
So Hannah did the respectable and Wise choice.

Do you agree to the terms?: I do.  
Career Choice: Singing/Songwriting.  
Name: Hannah Annafellows.  
Signature: ђคกกคђ ҭгคกςұ.  
Prefered Name: Beyonce.


	51. Nice Ass Darling~!

"Do I have to Go?" Royale Asked.  
"Yes you have to..." Hannah said.  
"But I already know this shit!" Royale snapped.   
"It doesn't matter." Hannah said.   
Alois strolled past and smacked royale On the back of the head.  
"Get out you little shit." He said flatly.  
"Alois!" Hannah snapped, Shooting him a glare.  
"Yes?" Alois Asked, Turning to look at her.   
Hannah huffed and crosses her arms.  
"Violence isnt necessary!" She scolded.  
"It's Love." Alois hummed, Turning the Corner.  
Hannah sighed and turned back to royale.  
"You have to go to school Royale. Maybe if you would actually age like your supposed to, Then you wouldn't have to go to school." Hannah said.  
"Well I Don't wanna age." Royale huffed.   
"Then you have to go to school." Hannah said.  
"Ugh. Fine." Royale huffed, Grabbing his Bag and lunch money.  
Hannah smiled softly as she watched him leave.  
Truth was she didn't want him to grow up, She wanted him to stay the same, Just like her lovable little boy.  
~¤~  
"Who is making All that ruckus?.." Hannah asked, Looking up from the Half Skinned chicken.  
Alois sighed and Dropped his Book.  
"Let's go see." He hummed, Getting up.  
Hannah nodded and put on her Robe.  
The couple made their way to the Front door and Opened it, Stepping into the hall.   
"Dammit Sebastian, What the hell are those kitty knick knacks for?!"   
Alois and Hannah Froze.   
They lay their eyes On a Man, from their past.  
Standing 6'4, Boy cut Bluenette hair, Ivory Skin, One Single Sapphire eye, the other covered in a Eyepatch, Wearing  Black Jeans, a Dark Blue Wife beater, Tall steel tipped Combat boots and A Stitch Choker on his neck.  
Ciel Phantomhive.

Alois smirked.   
"Fancy seeing you here, Phantomhive." He said loudly and Brashly.  
Ciels Eyes locked on Alois. Then it slowly looked to Hannah, Looking her up and down. Then a smirk made it self known on his face. He licked his lips.  
"Fine piece of Ass ya got there." He Chuckled.  
"A fine piece of Ass you'll never get. What are you doing here?" Alois snapped.  
"Oh me? I'm here because I Bought this penthouse? The fuck?" Ciel laughed.  
"Oh my. Phantomhive You've Changed." Alois Chuckled.   
Ciel leaned off the wall and approached the two.  
"Time changes people. Sorry for stabbing the fuck out of you, Trancy." Ciel said, Holding his hand out.  
"No worries Mate." Alois said, Shaking his hand.  
Ciels eye locked on Hannah.  
"Hello There~. I think I remember you....Ah yes. The Trancy Maid." Ciel Said.  
"She has a name rude ass." Alois cut in.  
"I'm Hannah. Pleased to meet you." Hannah said, Holding out her hand.  
Ciel stared at it.  
"Hold the Fuck up. Trancy Married his maid?" Ciel Chuckled, Taking her hand and staring at the wedding band and Knot ring.  
"Rude." Alois cut in.  
"Nah. Just surprised. Well, Nice meeting you two and Your son, Royale Was it? Said some pretty foul language to me in the lobby. I like him." Ciel Chuckled.   
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"I see this is going to ge a problem." He said flatly.   
Ciel rolled his eye.  
"Only if you make it. Damn you grew up real nice." Ciel complemented.   
"You too...I never imagined a stick like you would have abs..." Alois said.  
"Me? No i don't. I just...altered my appearance." Ciel said, Looking at his washboard stomach.  
"So. Sebastian is caught in eternal servitude? Touché." Alois complemented.   
"Sebastian? Him? Well....Yeah...." Ciel Trailes off.  
"I bet you two Fuck." Alois teased with a smirk.   
"If your implying that Me and My butler Fuck each others brains out and are going to do it again for the fifth time today right after he sets up the bed, Then Yes." Ciel said flatly.   
"I'm going inside." Hannah said, Turning on her heel and walking back inside the penthouse.  
"Nice Ass darling~!" Ciel called, Only to be ignored.  
"Well then..." Alois trailed off.  
"Awkward much? Any who~ My number is 1-347-983-2367. Call me, Best Friend." Ciel said, then walked into his penthouse.  
"Best friend?" Alois echoed softly.  
Best friend. Yes. Ciel could be his best friend, After all he would not die and he could relate to him, Plus, Ciel seemed like a rather interesting person.


	52. Yonce

"Hannah Scarlet Trancy and Royale Avery Trancy are going to be late!" Alois Screamed from the house door.  
Immediately both demons Scampered  into the foyer, Both Looking a bit uncomfortable.   
"What? I don't even have a middle name." Hannah said.  
"Well Now it is. Nice outfit." Alois complemented. 

Speaking of Outfits, The Demoness wore maroon jeans, Maroon Knee high flat boots, A White Blouse, a Maroon Cardigan, A Quilted white Shoulder bag and A silver necklace on her neck with silver hoops, Hair in a Maroon scarf.

"Thank you." She said.  
"What about me??!?!" Royale whined, Pawing at the air.

Royale wore A Black T-Shirt with a image of breast that were covered by Mickey Mouse's hands, Blue Jeans, Blue and White Jays, Blue piercings in his ears and Vampire fangs in his mouth with a blue and white snap back.

"You look like a delinquent." Alois said flatly.   
"Le gasp! Excuse you?! You look! You look!...Uh....Stupid! Yeah!" Royale retorted.  
Alois rose an eyebrow and looked down at his outfit.

He Chose to wear A wife beater with a image of the galaxy on the front, Black skinny jeans with Black combat boots, A Black cardigan and a white beanie on his head, A Spiked bracelet on both wrist, Black gems in each ear and a fake nose ring.

"I look like a classy mother fucker. Now get out the house." Alois said flatly.  
~♡~  
"Well Damn~. Look at you Sweet stuff." Kelvin chuckled, taking Hannah's hand.  
"Thank you." Hannah Giggled.  
Alois karate chopped Kelvins arm.  
"Mine." He said.  
Kelvin chuckled and leaned back in his chair.  
"Alright. Alright. It's O.K. This your son?" Kelvin asked, Motioning to Royale who was busy looking at the trophies.   
"Yup. He's a little shit." Alois Chuckled, Flinching when Hannah shoved him.   
"I can hear you~!" Royale said, Turning to look at the three.  
"Wow......Mixed people are beautiful." Kelvin chuckled.   
"Ok. Let's do this shit."Alois declared, Shoving Hannah into the recording booth.  
"Wait. I dunno what to do." Hannah said.   
"Sing this." Alois Said, Handing her a piece of paper.  
"Uh...Ok..." Hannah said nervously.   
"D'aww. You'll be great~! After all Your my beyonce~!" Alois cooed, Kissing her cheek.  
Hannah blushed.  
"O-Oh." She Mummbled.   
Alois giggled and left the recording booth.  
He grabbed Royale and sat him in a chair next to Kelvin.  
"You ready?" Kelvin asked.  
"Yeah." Hannah said, Putting on the headphones.   
Kelvin Nodded and Played the instrumental.  
Hannah nodded her head, waiting for her que.  
Royale rocked side to side, playing with Alois' hand.

"Let me hear you say hey~ Miss Trancy." Hannah read from the paper, Imitating the sassy jazz tone.  
Kelvin added a muffled and cheery sound of "Hey Miss Trancy".  
"Say Hey~~~~ Miss Trancy~~~~" Hannah hummed, her tone smooth and jazzy.  
Kelvin then again added the crowd effect.  
"Gimme some!" Hannah ordered.   
Then Kelvin dropped the beat.

"See me up in the club with 50-leven girls  
Posted in the back diamond fangs in my grill  
Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low  
Every boy in here with me got that smoke  
And every girl in here gotta look me up and down  
All on Instagram, cake by the pound  
Circulate the image every time I come around  
G's up, tell me how I'm lookin' babe~." Hannah sang, her vois snazzy, laid back and jazzy.

"Boy, this all for you, just walk my way  
Just tell me how it's lookin' babe [x2]  
I do this all for you, baby, just take aim  
And tell me how it's lookin', babe (how it's looking)  
And tell me how I'm lookin', babe (lookin' babe)~" Hannah broke down Vocalizing.

"Drop the bass, man, the bass get lower  
Radio say, "Speed it up, " I just go slower  
High like treble, puffin' on them mids  
The man ain't ever seen a booty like this  
And why you think you keep my name rollin' off the tongue?  
Cause when you wanna smash, I just write another one  
I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker  
Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor   
Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor  
Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor  
Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor  
Like, like liquor, like, like, like liquor  
Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor  
Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor  
Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor  
Like, like liquor, like, like, like liquor." Hannah sang, Imitating the southern bell and British accent, while keeping her voice smooth and jazzy.  
The instrumental faded.  
"That was amazing~!" Kelvin Said, Clapping.   
"Encore~!" Alois cheered, Clapping.   
"It was ok." Royale hummed, Blocking a noogie from Alois.  
"Great. Now we just have to debut It." Kelvin hummed, pressing keys on a laptop.   
"Wait. Just like that?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes. And if it makes atleast top 5 hits and over 50k you have a permanent contract and you keep 25k. Sound good yeah?" Kelvin asked.  
"Yeah....It does. Alois your so lazy." Hannah said.  
"Wha? How?" Alois asked.  
"You picked an easy job.  Ya lazy." Hannah Chuckled, Coming out of the recording booth.   
"And done. It should be evenly where by sunday. Nice doing Bussines with you Queen Bey. The Crowd will love that booty." Kelvin chuckled, later blocking a barrage of hits from Alois.

"Nu! She's mine!' Alois declared.  
"Ugh.....Who'd sleep with her?" Royale asked, a bit disgusted.   
Kelvin and Alois rose their hands slowly.  
"Y'all so nasty. Oh hell no. Dis my mammy and aint no body sleeping wit my mammy!" Royale declared, Cowallaing Hannah.  
Hannah Giggled and put the boy on her waist.   
"I love chu." She said, Kissing his cheek.  
Royale purred and Kissed her cheek.  
"I love chu mammy." He purred.  
"Uh. Excuse you. If memory serves correct, I slept with your mammy to conceive you." Alois pointed out.  
"Get off me. I'm jealous. Get outta my office you freeloader." Kelvin said, playfully shoving Alois.   
"Fiinnnne. I'm gooooiiinnng." Alois groaned, Pawing at Kelvins blonde hair.  
"Family~! Let's go raid david busters buffet! I'm hungry."


	53. J-Jim

Later on that night....  
Alois sighed and turned off   
his bedside lamp.  
He then snuggled into the Covers and let out a sigh.  
He turned over and stared at Hannah who was reading a book.  
Twilight saga: Breaking dawn.  
He snuggled closer and rested his head on her thigh, Hugging her leg.  
"Alois what are you doing?" She asked/Giggled.   
"Sleeping." Alois answered.   
"Like that?" Hannah said, Resting down her book and running her hand through his soft hair.  
"Maybe." Alois Mummbled.   
Hannah softly sighed and began to rake her fingers on his scalp.  
Alois Sat up and crawled ontop of Hannah, Softly kissing her neck and cheeks, placing pecks on her lips.  
"We should have some fun." Alois Mummbled.  
"Mm. I Don't think I want to." Hannah Mummbled, Smirking and pecking his chin.  
"These lies." Alois Mummbled, Licking her lips.  
Hannah Giggled and weaved her fingers Through his hair.  
"Your so stupid sometimes." She Mummbled.   
"Only for you." Alois Mummbled, Smashing his lips into hers, Dominating the kiss by cupping her face and Shoving his tongue into her mouth.   
"I hate arm and hammer toothpaste. You know that." Alois whispered.  
"I didn't know we'd be having fun." Hannah whispered.  
"You never know...Mm. maybe for an apology you suck me off?" Alois Suggested.  
Hannah chuckled darkly and shoved Alois onto his back and crawled ontop of him.  
"In your dreams." She said, Making herself comfortable on his chest.  
"Ah~. Fiesty. I like it." Alois teased.  
"You talk to Much." Hannah said, Pulling aside her green and white underwear. "Num on this." She teased, Sitting on Alois' mouth before he could talk.  
A blush slowly began to form on her face as Alois' tongue slowly and agonizingly lapped at her sphinx cat, Making her wetter by the second.  
Opting to look upward instead of downward at Alois' smirking eyes.  
"Oh crap..." She whined, gyrating her hips.   
Alois wrapped one arm around her thigh and The other on the small of her back, Forcing her to lean forward completely.  
He couldn't breathe, But its not like he needed to.  
Alois purposely dug his nails into her left cheek and gave it a harsh slap and then inserted his Ring and middle fingers into her wet paradise.   
"I'm coming! I'm coming~!" Hannah whined, trying to get off of him only to be held in place.  
Tears came to her eyes as he denied her the luxury of coming as he slowly ran his tongue over her highly sensitive clit, His two fingers working in and out of her as they harshly and blunty worked back and forth his thumb pressed to the area under her clit, blocking all discharge as his eyes smirked for him.   
"Oh~.." Hannah moaned.  
Alois paused and pushed her back.  
"D'aww. Cumming already?" Alois cooed His thumb taking the place of his tongue. "Don't you wanna hold it in? Just for me?" He Teased, Flicking his fingers back and forth.  
"Mm. Y-Yes." Hannah moaned, Rocking on his fingers.  
"Wrong answer Hannah." Alois teased, Inserting his index into her wetness, Pressing on her clit as he jammed his fingers back and forth.  
Alois pulled her back over his mouth and Retracted all fingers, Merely teasing her by watching her Sphinx Cat twitch for attention.  
He smirked and closed his eyes and began to eat her out, Kissing, Nibbling, Slurping and Tongue fucking. 

Hannah's muscles tensed and relaxed, Tensed and Relaxed every single second of the twenty minutes Alois Paid attention to her sphinx cat.  
"Uh~ Ah~." She moaned, Reaching down and parting her lips, Grinding her clit on his pink, Now light pink and Hannah coated tongue.

Alois Paused to swallow the Accumulating saliva and 'Hannah Juice' in his mouth then quickly penetrated her tight hole with his tongue, practically tasting her insides.  
Hannah had to blush, If she had a soul, Alois was sure to Accidentally eat it.  
Alois paused and spat in her Sphinx Cat and resumed his eatings.  
"Oh shit. Alois stop it. Hah. S-Stop it." Hannah pleaded.  
"And they said dental dams makes someone taste good." Alois teased, Relaxing the grip on her thighs.   
S-Shuddup." Hannah Mummbled.   
Alois smirked and leaned in for another kiss, Both of their tongues rolling and tasting each other.   
Alois got on his knees and cupped Hannah's face.  
Hannah Held out her tongue and Alois held out his tongue, Vaginal discharge and Slickness along with saliva slowly fell from his tongue onto hers, The tips of their tongue danced around each other before they locked in a kiss.  
Alois then spit in her mouth before going in for another kiss.  
"I'm getting so hard." He Whispered.   
"I know." Hannah whispered, Slowly reaching down and Fondling the buldge in his pants.   
Alois blushed and leaned back, His arms supporting him.  
Hannah ran a hand over his flat, tones and Four dimpled stomach before slowly tugging down his night pants, exposing his 7 inch member.   
She was surprised he didn't wear underwear to sleep, commando was her style.  
Hannah gently took hold of his 'Dick' and slowly lapped at the mushroom head with her pink tongue.  
Alois' muscles relaxed as his stomach sank in, the pleasure running all over his body.  
Hannah hollowed her cheeks as she took his whole dick into her mouth, until her lips were touching his crotch, a small choking sound resonating off the walls.  
Alois threw his head back in ecasty.  
"Ah...Hannah.." He moaned, Taking hold of her hair.  
Hannah began to Bob her head up and down, deep throating the poor blonde every time.  
Hannah detached her mouth and spat on his dick and then took it back in, Bobbing her head up and down as her hand pumped.  
"F-Fuck. Ah shit. Move ya mouth." Alois groaned.  
Hannah complied, but kept pumping him nonetheless, Coaxing him even more.  
It looked definitely tasty, Those veins that showed, The way it stood up on its own, the way it twitched for attention.   
Alois bit his lip and held back a groan.  
Alois grabbed her wrist and sat back, Forcing her to get on her knees.  
"Ride Me." Alois ordered, grabbing her leg and throwing it over himself.   
The demoness bit her lip and slowly sat on Alois' crotch, His rock hard dick penetrating her lips.  
Alois smirked and took hold of the base of his dick and teased her by Rubbing the head on her clit.  
"Ah..Fuck You." Hannah whispered.  
"I'd like that alot." Alois whispered, Placing his hands on her sides, and forcing her to take him all in.  
Hannah moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders, Staring to ride him at a slow pace.  
Alois regretted not wearing a cock ring, he was going to cum soon.  
"Oh Fuck! Hah~ S-Shit!" The silver haired demon moaned, Speeding up the pace.   
"Mmm. What a colorful vocabulary you have...Hah." Alois Moaned/Teased.  
"Shut up!" Hannah moaned, Shoving running her hands through his hair.   
"Oh? Shut up? I cant unfortunately." Alois teased, Grabbing her plump ass and Shoving her down every time she rose up.  
"Mmm. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Oh fuck yes~!" The demoness moaned.  
Alois Bit his lip and Pushed her onto her back and grabbed both of her legs and crossed them in the air, Her sphinx cat slightly showing.   
Alois Bit his whole bottom lip as he sheathed himself without warning, earning a whimper from his wife.  
He began to piston his hips back and forth.  
"Hah! A-Alois! Oh~! Uh~!" She moaned.  
Alois began to coo apologetically as he purposely rammed himself in all the way to the hilt, rewarded with lovely moans and cries from his wife.

And Three hours later.....  
"Take it! Take it you little Bitch!" Alois Yelled, Slapping her left breast.   
Hannah moaned louder and Harder.  
"Say My name Goddammit! Say it!' Alois ordered, Going harder with every word.  
"Oh god! Fuck! J-Jim~!" Hannah moaned, Arching her back.  
"Oh god Hannah~!" Alois moaned, Hugging her legs close.  
He shoved himself deep, Earning a Gasp from his wife, And held himself there, A deep groan emitting from his throat as he Released inside of her tight paradise.  
There was moment of silence.  
Hannah moved her legs from his Grasp and opened them, Allowing him to fall into her embrace.  
"I love you...." Alois panted, Moving up and Kissing her.  
"I Love you too." Hannah panted, Rubbing his back.


	54. Replay~

Hannah is medium.....Her thick ass..  
~♡~  
Alois' stunning eyes flickered open and he stared at the ceiling for aa second.  
He tried to smirk but it turned to a yawn when he recalled last nights events.  
Alois looked down at Hannah who cuddled him, Her head on his chest and her arms hugging his waist.  
He twirled a strand of Her Hair.   
"Hannah~." He cooed, Raking his fingers on her scalp in a soothing motion.   
"Nnggh." Hannah Mummbled, Squeezing him tighter.  
"Hannah~ Time to wake up." Alois cooed, blowing air onto her head.  
Hannah's mismatched eyes flew open and she looked at Alois.  
"You ass!" She hissed, Slapping his chest as she sat up.  
"Ow." Alois Chuckled, sitting up.  
"How could you!?!?!" Hannah yelled, Shoving Alois.  
"What did I do?" Alois asked, blocking hits from Hannah.  
"You let me get killed! Your supposed to be in my dreams protecting me you idiot!" Hannah yelled, Delivering more hits. "Alois where were you?! If I'm getting raped in my dream your supposed to know!" Hannah whined, Grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.  
"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry. I'll be there. Gimme a kiss?" Alois asked, Grabbing her elbows and putting a firm grasp on them.  
Hannah sighed and leanes in for a kiss.  
"I swear your crazy." Alois Chuckled inbetween kisses.  
"No I'm not. I just....Miss you alot." Hannah Mummbled, leaning into his embrace.  
"D'aww." Alois cooed, Kissing her head.  
"Your the crazy one." Hannah teased.  
"Your the stubborn one." Alois teased, twirling a strand of hair.  
Hannah giggled and swung her legs out of the bed.  
"What are we gonna do today??" She asked, Flipping her hair over one shoulder.  
"I don't know." Alois shrugged.   
Hannah leaned back and crossed her legs.  
"Uh......Let's help out at the homelessness shelter? It'll be good for both of us." Hannah suggested.  
"Aw hell no. That weird place you always volunteer at? Not a chance." Alois declared.  
"Please Alois?" Hannah cooed.  
"Nope." Alois said.  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Si."  
"Nada."  
"Si. Si."  
"Me Nada."  
"Please jim?" Hannah cooed, Cuddling up on Alois.  
Alois closed his eyes and sighed.  
Damn. This woman knew how to push his buttons.  
"Fine." He said finally.   
"Yay!" Hannah shrieked, Cupping his face.  
Alois stuck out his tongue and so did she, their light pink, Alois Coated and Hannah Coated Tongues dancing around each other for a brief moment.   
"I love chu." Alois giggled.   
"I love chu too." Hannah Giggled, Kissing his lips.  
-  
"Ew. I'm getting fat." Hannah said, Hands over her stomach.  
"Your just 2 months pregnant idiot." Alois said from the sink, pausing in flossing.  
"Hmmm. Maybe." Hannah hummed, Closing her towel.  
"I really dont wanna spend my day smelling piss and dirty people but If its to make you happy." Alois sighed.  
"You know you wanna help the poor. You have a soft spot Jimmy~" Hannah teased.   
"No I do not and do not call me that." Alois said.  
"Hmm. Remember that time you did a concert in the projects of Philly and you hosted a entire charity barbecue and a Raffle for money? Then that time you gave a hundred dollars to each child at an orphanage? And if memory serves correct--" Hannh stopped short having been cut off.  
"Fine! I know I know. But why today??" Alois asked.  
"Cause I feel like giving today." Hannah said.  
"Ugh." Alois groaned.  
_  
After a Refreshing shower, Both partied were ready.

Hannah wore light blue jean with a big grey sweater with a purple wool scarf and Purple uggs on her feet, Her hair in a pony tail and she smelled of Dove soap.  
Alois chose to wear a green and purple long sleeve flannel with a Purple jacket vest along with green jeans and purple converses, he smelled of axe and Le Faint cologne.  
-  
The homeless shelter was thriving with life.  
Volunteers and homeless people walked around, Doing their thing.   
"What do I do?" Alois askes.  
"Just help out." Hannah said.  
"With what?" Alois askes.  
"Anything Alois-- Mrs.Carter do you want help with bathing?!" Hannah called, walking off.  
Alois grimaced and watched as Hannah helped the old woman into the bathroom.   
Alois sighed softly.  
He saw some kids by the door, just lingering.   
A boy and a girl.  
They looked awfully starved and it was obvious they were runaways.  
'Be nice. You were in their place at one point.' He told himself as he approached the children.  
"Well hello there~ how are you two today?' He asked, crouching before them.  
"Hungry..." The girl Mummbled.   
"Tired..." The boy Mummbled. Alois frowned.  
"Well Uh ok. Lets get you some food and I'm sure I can find you two a blanket." Alois chimed, holding out his hands.  
They took his hands and he led them to buffet table.  
Well, they sure could put it down.  
After five servings of food, Alois led them to a secluded corner and made them comfortable and went off in search of a blanket.   
"Young man c-can you help me up the stairs?" Asked a elderly man in a wheelchair.  
Alois rose an eyebrow and nodded.  
He grabbed the handles of the Chair and turned it around to face the wall.  
Alois then began to carefully pull the 300 pound chair and person up the stairs, pausing to make sure everything was alright.  
"Say, do you know wherw I can find a blanket?" Alois asked.  
"In the linen room." The elderly man said.  
"D'aww look at you Alois~!" Hannah cooed as she came down the stairs.  
Alois stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Aw hush up." He Chuckled. 

"How are you today Mr.Franklin?" Hannah cooed, Rubbing his bald head.  
"W-We-Well. I'm O-O-Ok N-Now Baby doll." Mr.Franklin stuttered with a blush.   
"Your such a naughty boy. Keep talkin like that and I won't take your blood pressure today." Hannah giggled, A southern accent in her voice.   
Mr.Franklin smiled a dopey smile and sighed as Hannah walked away.  
Alois wanted to purposely drop his heavy ass down the stairs.  
"So...All of you seem to like her." He said grimly.  
"She's Southern Bell, yes she is." Mr.Franklin Said.  
-  
"Heres a blanket sweetnesses. Sleep tight and come find me when you wake up." Alois giggled, Spreading the blanket over the children.  
"We will." The boy Mummbled, cuddling the sleeping girl.   
Alois smiled and walked off.  
He pulled out his cellphone.   
"Hello? Is this KFC?, Alright. I'd like to order 2,000 dollars worth of fried chicken. Huh? Yup, Add all side trays. Oh that's nothing. Yes, I am At uh.......Hilary Inn shelter. Yes the homeless shelter. Thank you." Alois then hung up and rocked on his heel.  
What?  
He loved fried chicken.  
Don't judge him.  
~  
"Alois!"  
'What?' Alois asked, Pausing in stuffing his face with KFC.  
"What Did you do?" Hannah asked.  
"Buy food?" Alois said, confused.  
"Yeah, to feed the whole neighborhood! Are you trying to kill these people with fatty foods and oil?" Hannah scolded.   
Alois put his plate down.  
"Actually I've been having hunger pains. I do need a soul." Alois said.  
Hannah pursed her lips and looked around.  
"Come here." She said, Grabbing his collar and jerking him down.  
"Mm. No. I need to get my own soul. You can't keep giving me souls. Your gonna get weak." Alois said, gently pushing her back.  
"Boy Ive been alive longer than you and Losing one soul ain't doing a damn thing. Bring your ass over here." Hannah said sassily, Grabbing his collar and smashing her lips into his, Giving him three souls.  
Alois felt a whole lot better when she let Him go.   
Atleast he wouldn't need a soul for the next 300 years.  
"Thank you, southern bell." Alois teased, his accent coming out.  
"Shuddup." Hannah Giggled, Slapping his chest.  
~  
"Mother fuck! Woman keep your dentures in ya goddamn mouth!" Alois yelled at the old woman.  
"Alois!" Hannah scolded, Shoving him away from the elderly woman.  
"The Bitch bit me!" Alois snapped.   
"Behave yourself! You Dont stick your fingers in her mouth just like that! You ease in." Hannah explained, Gently taking out the woman's dentures.  
"Tch." Alois huffed.  
"Now can i trust you to take her blood pressure?" Hannah questioned.  
"Nah. Imma slap her." Alois said with pursed lips, glaring at the old woman.  
Hannah frowned.  
"Alois..." She said.  
"What?" Alois asked.  
"Can you please, please behave yourself?" Hannah pleaded.   
Alois sighed.  
"Fine. I'm sorry." He said, Grabbing her hands and pecking her lips.  
"It's ok. Now go help at the buffet table and no seconds." Hannah said, Shooing him away.   
-  
"No Sir you cannot have seconds." Alois said, Clearly annoyed.  
"Why?" Asked the elderly man.  
"Because If i do it for you, I'll have to do it for every one else." Alois said flatly.   
"You'd only be doing it for me."  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"I Don't have time for this, NEXT!" Alois Called.  
The next person stepped forward.  
Alois clicked his teeth in annoyance.  
"What do you want?" He Asked flatly.  
"A little bit of everything if you please." They said.   
Alois then proceeded to give them a little bit of everything.  
"There, Happy? NEXT!" Alois called.  
A smile grew on his face.  
"Well hello there munchkins." He said.  
"Mimi's hungry." Said the blonde boy.  
"Alright. Come here.' Alois said, Motioning around the table.  
The children came around the table and dug in his pocket, producing Two Hundred dollar bills.  
"This is for you and your sister, Get some clothes, Food and maybe a bath, Now go find the one they call Miss Hannah she'll help you."   
♡¤♡¤♡  
"Alois I told you You can't be mean!" Hannah scolded.  
"I am not helping some saggy old lady bathe! I am not washing her old ropey crotch just because she's too overweight to bend over!" Alois paused and Chuckled. "I'll wash yours for ya. If ya know what I mean." He teased, Placing his hands on Hannah's waist.   
"Get off me ya nasty. All you have to do is stand outside to keep watch you jackass. There are lots of rapist and killers here.' Hannah huffed.  
Alois' eyes widened.  
"Rape her? Kill her, I understand,But ain't nobody raping that, I wouldn't even do it if I was on rosemary and catnip tequila. They'd probably get eaten by her pussy." Alois hissed quietly.   
"Alois just do it! Just stand outside for her you jackass.  
In nine months I'll be half her size and I'll need your help to bathe every day, so get some practice baby." Hannah said, Patting his cheek and walking off.  
Alois sighed and turned to the woman.  
"Just...Just hurry up....and I'm not coming in to help you in any way."  
~♡~  
"Look at chu. Bein all sexy bein a male nurse and stuff." Hannah teased.  
"Nah. I Don't like to be around sick people." Alois said, Taking off the patch from the old mans arm and sending him off.  
"Oh! Oh! Take my blood pressure." Hannah said sitting in the Chair and pulling up her sleeve.  
Alois chortled and shook his head.  
"Alright you asked for it Mrs.Trancy." he hummed, wrapping the patch around her arm.  
Hannah Giggled and swung her feet.  
"Hmm. While your at it check my pulse." She teased.  
Alois leaned in and licked the tip of her ear.  
"I'll check your pulse when we get home." He growled.   
Hannah giggled.  
"Better check my heart beat too."


	55. Why Y'all So Nasty?

So I watched empire. That show is the bomb and I wanna have Hannah Act like COOKIE LYON a bit more.  
~~~~~~~~  
"Hannah can you please stop?! I'm trying to write a goddamit song! And turn off that dumb ass music!" Alois screamed.  
"Damn baby boy. No need to turn red." Hannah teased, Shaking her butt on his shoulder.  
"You fucking play to much." Alois grumbled, Pushing her away.  
Hannah giggled and wrapped her arms around him, Running her hands on his Toned chest.  
Alois sighed and dropped his pen.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked  
"I just wanna check up on chu. You never gave me my morning kisses." Hannah Giggled.  
Alois reached up and gently grabbed her chin and gave her two pecks on the lips.  
He sighed.   
"I wanna talk to you. Wanna sit down?" Alois asked.  
Hannah scampered around the couch and landed in the seat next to Alois and leaned on him, Cuddling his arm.  
"You can talk to me about anything Alois~" Hannah hummed.  
Alois softly smiled and twirled a strand of her hair.  
"So....Uh...Since we're about to have a baby, I was thinking we should move. Mostly because we don't have a spare room in here for a nursery...Oh and DeCheatu Wanted me to record with them." Alois said.  
"That's good~! You'll go universal when you record with them~!" Hannah Paused. "And I Don't know where we're supposed to move..I kinda like it here. It's comfy." She added.  
"I was thinking maybe the suburbs? New jersey or Maybe Pennsylvania?" Alois Suggested.   
"That sounds nice." Hannah said.  
"Wanna help me shop for a house?"  
"Yes But I get a say on the location."  
~~~  
A couple days Later....

A Matte Black Nissan Parked in the Driveway and Out spilled the Trancy family.  
"It's actually nicer in person." Hannah hummed.  
"It put a fucking dent in my bank account that's what it did." Alois grumbled.   
"No One told you to buy a fucking Mansion." Royale snapped and Caught Alois' phone that was thrown at him.  
The house they bought Was a Mansion, 7 bedrooms, 8 1/2 Bathrooms, A Kitchen, Dining room, Entertainment room, Four walk in closets, Three normal Closets, A Large backyard, Garden, Pool, Gazebo and a sun house, Two living rooms, A home office, Staff wing and A Grand Fountain in the very front.  
"Well Boys~. Let's start unpacking~!" Hannah hummed, taking both of their arms.  
~  
"Maa! Where do I put this?" Royale asked, Lifting the couch up from the driveway.  
"In the entertainment room." Hannah answered, Sorting through family photos.  
"Hannah!" Alois called.  
"What?" She sighed, Looking at him.  
"Help me with this car?" Alois asked.  
"Why don't you just drive it?" Hannah asked strolling over.  
"Cause I lost the keys. I have to look for them." Alois answered.  
Hannah placed her hands under the bumper of the range rover And Alois placed his hands under the the top of the window slot.  
"Ready?" Hannah asked.  
Alois nodded and so they lifted the 800 pound range rover across the driveway ajd Into the car shed, And they didnt even break a sweat....Well....Alois Didn't.   
"Oh God! My back!" Hannah groaned, Her left hand On her back.   
Both Son and father ran to her aid, trying to keep her on her feet.  
"Are you ok Hannah?" Alois asked.  
"This is why you don't lift damn cars!' Royale scolded.   
"Oh shut up." Hannah snapped, bending over backwards. Both demons cringed as she broke her spine then healed it again.  
"What?" She asked. "Didn't know mama could move like that?" She teased, remote controlling her ass over to Royale who whined and pushed her away.  
"Ok. You go..Sort stuff." Alois said shooing her away.  
"Always doubting somebody. Whatcha need to do is getcha hip game back~!" Hannah teased, Walking away.  
"Bleh! Go away ya nasty!" Royale said, Shooing her away.  
"Oh Imma go away baby." Hannah called.  
~  
"Uh. Who is this Ling Ling Yoko??" Hannah asked, Peeking into the foyer at The new maid. "Ow!" She yelped after Collecting a slap to the rear.  
"She's the maid. Behave yaself." Alois scolded.   
"I'm behaved honey. That bitch look like a boogie Kyary pamyu pamyu. Her yella ass." Hannah said.  
(Yella= Yellow in Cookie Lyon Language.)  
"I'm yellow...." Alois commented.  
"Nah baby. You's peach pale, Ya sexy ass. And Tell Ling ling yoko don't steal nuthin." Hannah said walking off.  
Alois blushed his head off.  
Well damn.  
₩♡₩♡₩  
"Alois! Royale getch'all asses in here!' Hannah yelled from the Master bedroom.  
"You need to chill. We're right here in the closet." Alois said as he and royale emerged from the personal department store.  
"Somethings not right. Where the Hell is my Best Magazine of the year trophie?" She asked, Kinda upset.  
"I dunno." Alois and Royale said in snyc.  
Hannah pursed her lips.   
"Uh-Uh. This ain't happening." She walked over to the door and peeked out. "Ling Ling Yoko! Bring ya yella ass here!" She called.  
"Hannah its probably on the plane. You need to calm down and stop harassing my maid." Alois said grabbing her waist and guiding her away from the door.  
"I know I can't trust that bitch." Hannah grumbled.   
"She has a name you know. Its August Morgan." Alois said flatly.  
Hannah pouted and cuddled into his chest.   
"I don't like that bitch." She Mummbled.   
"You didn't even give her a chance." Alois Mummbled, kissing Hannah's head.  
"You gotta take me out somewhere. You ain't off the hook Mr.Smoothe." Hannah said.  
"Anywhere you want Cookie." Alois teased.  
"Ooh. I like that name. Cookie. Mm. I'm your sugar cookie."Hannah teased.  
"Your so nasty." Alois Chuckled.  
"Imma nasty you up tonight keep talking." Hannah Chuckled, hip bumping Alois and strolling off.  
"Ewwww!!!" Royale whined from his spot on the bed.  
"Oh shut up." Alois snapped.  
"y'all so nasty. I Don't know how people are down with sticking their private parts together just to feel good. That shit is disgusting." Royale whined.   
"Yeah but we've been nasty since 1889~!" Alois Chuckled.   
"TMI!" Royale whined.  
"And We did it everywhere. In the shower, The Study, The bedroom, The Dining room~ basically everywhere in that mansion." Hannah added.  
"Remember that Time claude walked in on us in the tub?" Alois asked.  
"Yeah. His creeping yella ass." Hannah chuckled.   
"I wonder what happened to the Masion...." Alois hummed. "Its still there baby. Just a little funky and old but Its still under your name." Hannah said.   
"We should have moved back there. Maybe have a reunion in my bedroom." Alois hummed.  
"Oh ya nasty. Or maybe in the tub." Hannah teased.   
"Oh gawd why Y'all so nasty?" Royale asked.


	56. Hannah's Tears

At Two Months pregnant, Hannah's stomach began to grow, Making it obvious she was pregnant. Her clothes became a bit tight, Her High heels Became unbearable, Her emotions were a mess. She felt so useless and Helpless.  
She got Hungry, Tired, She felt Pain, she got morning sickness, She felt so uncomfortable all the time.  
It was like pregnancy was turning her Mortal.

The pregnant demoness currently strolled around, Wearing A Cheetah print silk night gown, a Black Robe, Her hair In curlers and Black Bunny slippers.  
Hannah idly rubbed her stomach as she walked around.  
She found out Some new things.  
Alois Was expecting another maid, A gardener plus he was doing renovations On the pool. The idiot was turning the Pool into a "T" Shape, And He was Building a Guest House on all the extra land, Plus he was Having A Ton a baby items shipped In By Next week, He hired a In home doctor and He was doing renovations on the Trancy Manor In london and renting it out as a Hotel.

Well damn. He knew how to make money. 

"Oh! Hi Hannah!" What are you doing up so early Said the Maid, August Morgan.  
Hannah pursed her lips. This Bitch.   
"Strolling around my damn house." She said.  
"Oh!...Well...Uh...Care to have some tea?" August asked.  
"No. I don't trust your yella ass." Hannah said, walking off.  
"Oh...Un...Good Morning! Have a good day!" August called.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and Opened The door to the master bedroom.  
"Hannah! Why'd you leave me and run away And- And! Hannah!!!!" Alois cried into a pillow.  
Hannah rose an eyebrow. She went over to the bed and sat next to Alois.   
"Hey....I'm Right here Jim....It's ok..." She cooed, Rubbing his back.   
Alois peekd out from the pillow.  
"Hannah!!!" He yelled, Getting up and Hitting her.  
"Ow?" She said, confused.  
"Your supposed to be here when I wake up! I keep telling you time and time again you can't keep walkin off like that! I had a nightmare and I woke up in panic hoping my wife would be there to cuddle me and soothe me but where are you?! Not here!" Alois Screamed.   
Hannah Chuckled Crawled Ontop of Alois and Cuddled him.  
"Is that better?" She asked.   
"Mm. Yeah." Alois giggled, wrapping his arms around Hannah's waist.  
Hannah Giggled and Kissed Alois' lips.  
"Your such a crazy bastard." She teased.   
"Your such a Nasty cookie." Alois teased, Kissing her back and Squeezing her booty.  
"Ahh~ Ya want Cookies Nookie." She teased.  
"Yes that would be nice.' Alois said.  
"Well no. Not today." Hannah Giggled.  
Alois giggled and Kissed Hannah's lips once more.  
"Fine. At least take a shower with me?" He asked.  
"Promise you won't try anything?" She asked.   
"No promises." Alois Chuckled.  
"Boy get ya nasty ass In the shower."  
~♡~  
"Oh la la. Those dimples are cute." Hannah said from her spot on the bed at Alois, Who was Topless.  
If you didn't know, He Had Four dimples On his Stomach, Two By his Pelvis and Two Not just below his pectorals.   
"Those Boobs Are nice." Alois replied, Not Looking up from his phone.   
Hannah playfully gasped and Pulled on a Green T-Shirt.  
"Your not even looking at me." She said.  
"I Don't need to." Alois said, Tapping his contract mark under his left ear.  
"I still don't understand why you had to brand my breast." Hannah hummed, Hugging a pillow.  
"Because, The More Noticeable the Contract mark the stronger the bond." Alois said, Finally Looking at her.  
"I know that Idiot. But why my breast?" She asked.  
Alois shrugged.  
"Why didn't you put mine on my tongue? Because If you did, Every single time my contract mark touched your highly sensitive clit I'd be gulping down Hannah juice." Alois hummed, Sitting on the bed.  
"Must you make everything dirty? I put it there because I thought It looked cute, plus its barely noticeable." Hannah said.  
"Yes I Must. Also, I put meant to put your mark on your tongue but I was staring at your boobs. Sorry." Alois said.  
Hannah reached out and playfully slapped Alois on the back.  
"Your such a idiot." She chuckled.   
Alois rolled over and tackled her, and Cuddled her close.  
"But I'm Your idiot." Alois giggled.   
Hannah smiled and Closed her eyes.  
"I'm s-so ha-happy I h-ave y-you." She said, Squeezing his hand, Voice breaking as tears came to her eyes.  
Alois furrowed his brow and sat up.  
"Why are you crying, Hannah?" He asked softly.  
"I-It's N-Nothing! I-I...Uh.." Hannah Sniffled, Trying to wipe her eyes.  
"You can tell me anything you know." Alois whispered, Pulling her into his arms and Holding her tight.  
"Its Just t-that I-I never th-thought--"  
"Hey, None of that. I know we got off to a rough start and Im so, so, so, Sorry about that. You know I Love You and I'd never do anything to hurt you. You could die tomorrow and I'd still be faithful and Committed." Alois said softly, Squeezing her hands.  
"R-Really?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Really. Now stop crying and wipe your eyes. Your pretty when you cry but Gorgeous when you smile." Alois said, Kissing her cheek.  
Hannah blushed and Squeezed Alois' hands, Playing with his wedding ring.  
"I remember our wedding." She said Softly.   
"Me too...You were so beautiful." Alois Chuckled.  
"Sing me something....Anything..." She said.  
There was a pause.  
"I want to let you know  
That you don't have to go  
Don't wonder no more  
What I think about you..." Alois sang softly.  
Hannah blushed and Snuggled closer.   
"You make it look like it's magic  
'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused  
Hey, hey  
I'm so used to being used..." Alois softly sang.  
"So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah~." Alois began to draw little shapes on her stomach, his soft breath soothing her.  
"Cause, girl, you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)  
Girl, you earned it, yeah  
You know our love would be tragic (oh, yeah)  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind  
We live with no lies  
Hey, hey  
You're my favorite kind of night~~" Alois trailed off. "Now you sing me something." He said.  
Hannah smiled as she blushed.  
She paused to think. 

"Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away~" she softly sang, Making Alois smile.  
"Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first~." Hannah hummed/sang.  
Alois began to hum a soft tune.  
"You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.  
Ooh Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Ooh oooh Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top...." Hannah trailed off. "That was bad wasn't it?" She asked.  
"Nah. It was good." Alois hummed.  
Hannah Giggled and leaned back into his chest.  
"I love you." She giggled.  
"I love you too cookie."


	57. Shake Off Ya Bum Bum

In DeCheatu Studios, Electric, His Back up dancers and Manager along with Beyonce went over Electrics Choreography for His music Video.  
Everyone Was Moving as Bum Bum by Timaya Ft.Sean Paul Played loudly.   
Hannah watched, Amused.

"Electric, do that damn Back flip again!"

Alois rolled his eyes and bent over backwards, Rose his feet up into the air and Pushed himself into the air, and flipped, Landing on his feet, Then Got in sync with the Native Nigerian Choreography.  
Alois, Including the other male dancers Choreographed as The females Bum Flicked.

Hannah rolled her eyes and Giggled.  
The song was funny, The dance was Funny but looked fun and Everything looked so exciting.   
"Perfect! Lets go over it again!"   
"Oh hell No. We're taking a damn break." Alois sbapped, Grabbing his Water bottle from Hannah.  
"That was so funny.' Hannah Giggled.   
"Akikiki It's funny right? I wanted to do a Neon Electric Theme but that Bitch said 'Nooo, A Native Dance Would be good~!'." Alois snapped.  
"It is good." Hannah Giggled.   
"Alright Beyonce. Show me whatcha got." Alois said.  
-  
Like a pro By wizard loudly played as Alois and Hannah went head to head In a Dance Contest, Male dancers Backing Alois and Female dancers backing Hannah.  
Alois' Manager Video taped for instagram and Facebook.

Hannah finished with a Hip Jut and shooing motion.  
After Alois Went he asked;  
"Who won?"   
"The girls~! Ladies gimme some~!' Alois' Manager Said, Clapping.   
"What?! That isn't even fair! She doesn't even know how to dance!" Alois whined.  
"But she outdanced you." The manager teased.  
"Oh fuck all of you." Alois said.  
"Now now Alois, that's only for me." Hannah Giggled, Wrapping her arms around his wasit.  
"Your gonna get it when we get home." Alois teased.  
"I'll take it nice and slow." Hannah whispered.   
"But If I do it slow you'll whine even more. I like it." Alois Chuckled.   
"Mm. You got your hip game back, right?" Hannah teased, Slowly running her hands over his chest and stomach.  
"I was practising." Alois giggled.   
"Why Y'all so nasty?"  
~♡~  
Alois kicked the Mansion doors open and dropped his Duffle bag on the floor.  
One of the maids rushed to pick it up and take his sweater.  
"So your not even gonna hold the door for me?" Hannah asked, Walking in behind Alois.  
"I did. You were too slow." Alois said flatly.   
Hannah slapped him on the back and Gave her jacket to the maid.  
"Royale, Bring your tushy down here!" Hannah yelled.  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Called Royale.  
"It's amazing how you never get fat you fat ass!" Alois called, Throwing his keys into a candy dish.  
Hannah slapped Alois on the chest.  
"Stop it. You know That I know that we know even if he was chubby you'd still love him." Hannah said, Making his way to the kitchen.  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Hannah." He said, with a grin on his face.  
"Hmm?" Hannah sounded, pausing and turning to look at him.  
Alois walked up to her and cupped her face.   
Hannah rose a eyebrow.  
Alois sighed and pulled her 100 year old Maids Bonnet out of his pocket and Put it on her head.  
He sighed contently and smiled.  
"I love you." He said, Pecking her lips.   
Hannah smiled and Made a dopey face.  
"Ah. You keep old stuff too dontcha." She hummed, Digging in her bag.  
Alois looked on curiously.  
Hannah Giggled and pulled a Small patch Of Maroon with a gold button out of her bag.  
"Oh my god. I thought You threw that out." Alois giggled.   
"Nope. It's mine now though." Hannah giggled. She paused and pecked his lips. "I love you too." She said.  
Alois blushed.  
"Fwah! You make me mushy  
Go away." He whined.  
Hannah smiled and Patted his cheek.  
"Fine. Fine. I'm going to check on my son."she said, Walking away.  
-  
Alois strolled out of the closet and struck a pose, Wearing Purple Swim Trunks with many pockets.  
"Bam!" He said.  
Hannah looked up from her book.  
"Alois....You know I like pants." She said, resuming her book.  
"I'm not trying to seduce you, Atleast not in broad daylight." Alois said, Strolling over.  
He grabbed the book she was reading.  
"What the hell? Who reads books on pregnancy?" He asked, Leafing through it.  
"I do. Now gimme my book." She said, Holding out a hand.  
"Nah. All you do is sit around all day. Put this on, and Come swimming with Royale and I." Alois said, Slapping a One piece bathing suit into her hand.  
"I Don't really feel like it." She said flatly, Leaning back and crossing her legs.   
Alois grabbed her legs and pulled them apart and set them on the floor.  
"I wanna see you in the backyard In ten minutes, If your not there I'll come up here, strip you myself and dress you." Alois said, Getting up and leaving.   
Hannah sighed, A Pissed look on her face.  
-  
Nonetheless, Hannah met her boys in the 23 acre backyard.  
She Wore a Dark Blue One piece bathing suit, Her hair in a pony tail, Flip flops on her feet as she had a White towel wrapped around her.

"You look like a old lady!" Royale called from His spot on the diving board.  
Alois shoved him off the 5 foot tall diving board.  
"Swim you fucker!" He called, Diving in behind Royale.  
"Oi! I outta rip your dick off!" Royale screamed once he resurfaced.  
"Nah. It's too big for your tiny hand to wrap around~." Aloos cooed.   
"Man fuck you!" Royale snapped.  
"No can do Avery. Your mom would be mad." Alois teased.  
Hannah shook her head and walked around the pool amd walked down the stairs and sat down on the third stair, Just watching her son and husband make fools out of themselves.   
She leaned on her arm and began to rub her small baby bump.  
She Really wanted a girl.  
Because they could play dress up, Have girls night, Go shopping and Just have fun.  
She would be able to be the mother she never was to Royale.  
Hannah already decided on her name.  
Royalty Angel Trancy.   
She wanted it to match You see.  
Royale Avery Trancy.  
That was cute.  
Anyway, She could bring Royalty to her job, Help with homework, Sing to her, Have happy little Mommy-Daughter moments.   
She couldn't wait.   
Mainly because Shopping with Alois was Chaotic and shopping with Royale was mostly shopping For Royale.  
Royale would whine and push her away when she cuddled him and acted all mushy and stuff, She knew he was only joking but it still hurt.

"Would you like some lemonade?" 

Hannah looked up In surprise.  
"Oh. Thanks Honey." She said, Accepting the Lemonade.  
August Smiled and Walked off, Her eyes still glued to the two idiots in the pool, mainly the blonde idiot in the pool.   
Hannah watched her, Frowning.   
She knew she couldn't trust that Bitch. She had a uneasy vibe about her.  
Plus she was looking at property that has been claimed for nearly two hundred years.  
Alois.  
But Alas, Hannah Told herself;  
"Jealously Is The Ugliest Trait."


	58. A Girl?

"Why are you smiling at your phone?" Hannah asked, Peeking over Alois' shoulder.   
"Cause, Somethings funny." Alois said, Throwing his phone off to the side.  
Hannah grabbed it before it could hit the bed, She wrapped her arm around his neck In a choke hold to keep him from fighting back as she looked at this 'Funny' Thing.  
"Mmmmmmhhhmmmm." She sounded.  
"Oh Fuck you." Alois giggled.  
"Who is this? And why are you liking and commenting on their pics? Alois are you gay?" Hannah Asked.  
Alois Chuckled sighed.  
"I'm Bisexual." He said.  
"Mmmmhhhmm." Hannah sounded, Giving the phone back.  
Alois rolled over and grabbed her waist, Pulling her into his lap.  
"Mwah." He said aftet peckin her lips. "You know I love chu." He cooed, Coddling her like a baby.  
"Mmm. I love you too." She said, Intertwining their fingers.  
"Y'know we have a doctors appointment today." Alois said, Moving his legs side to side, Making a soothing rocking motion.  
"I hate doctors." Hannah said with a cute pout.  
"I do too." Alois added.  
"Feh." Hannah said.  
"Love You too. C'mon, get dressed."   
-  
(Does It annoy you guys when I describe outfits?)  
Alas, Both demons were ready.  
Hannah Dawnd Black Maxi sundress, Black Burberry sandals, A Black Tote, a small Black Cardigan and Her Hair causally flowed down her back.  
The Crazy one has chosen to wear a Purple T-Shirt, Black Jeggings, Purple Doc.Martens, A Purple Cardigan and a Pair of Geek Kawaii glasses In his hair.  
-  
"I hate hospitals." Hannah grumbled as they made their way out of the parking lot.  
"I do too." Alois said, Placing a hand On her back and guiding her through the Automatic doors.  
"Why can't it just stay a mystery? We didn't know Royale was a boy until he was born." Hannah argued.   
"Nah. Those are olden times." Alois said, Gently pushing her into a seat.  
"Let's just hurry this up." Hannah sighed.  
"Will do." Alois hummed, Walking up to the reception desk.   
Hannah hummed softly as she rubbed her baby bump.  
She didn't want a boy.  
She already had one too many.  
She giggled.   
She remembered when She and Alois had an argument about What to name Royale.   
She Said Royale was for a boy, And Alois said Royale was for a girl.  
Royalty was For a girl,and it stayed that way in her mind.  
Alois plopped down in the seat next to her.  
"Well Hello there.  What's someome so beautiful doing all alone?" He Asked in a playful manner.  
Hannah playfully shoved him.  
"Oh shut up." She giggled.   
"Ok, Ok. But why are you sitting here looking like your about to cry? MUST I duct tape your features into a smile?" Alois Questioned.  
Hannah shook her head and Inspected her nails.  
"Your such a dick." She giggled.   
"But I'm your dick." Alois Added, Blocking a Punch later on.  
"Your just so damn perverted." Hannah sighed.  
"I've been like this since I was Little. Not my fault Mrs.Baker Liked having sex in her backyard." Alois shrugged.   
Hannah looked around to make sure no one heard that.  
"Alois!" She scolded.   
"Hannah Trancy?"  
~  
In the Makeshift hospital room with a curtain Pulled Around to cover everything up, Hannah sat on the Hospital bed and Alois sat in the Corner, Holding her stuff.  
"Y'know you could actually talk to me." Hannah said.   
"About what?" Alois asked, eyes never leaving his phone.   
"Anything." Hannah said.   
"Anything. Anything is a very odd word." Alois said, Flatly, Still not looking up from his phone.  
"Alois your going to make me cry." Hannah said.  
Alois sighed and finally looked up at her.  
"Fine. What do you wanna talk about?" Alois asked.  
Hannah shrugged.   
"Just talk to me." She said.  
Before Alois Could Reply, A Tall Brunette woman strolled into the room.  
"Hello, Good Morning. I'm Doctor Harmon and Ill be your doctor for today." She said.  
Hannah shivered and Sent Alois a Look.  
Alois shrugged.  
"Ok.....Hannah. I'm permitted to ask you some questions." Doctor Harmon.  
"Ok." Hannah shrugged.   
Doctor Harmon looked up from her clip board.  
-  
After some rather embarrassing questions, Hannah Having to kick Alois In the side, Doctor Harmon breaking up an Argument qnd Alois Howling Like a hyena.  
"It's a bit cold to bear with me." Doctor Harmon Hummed, Squeezing the Gooey blue gel onto Hannah's Lower Stomach.  
Demons didn't like to be cold, It Made them uncomfortable but it didn't harm them like it did humans.  
Hannah uncomfortably shifted and Played with Alois' Wedding band on his Ring finger.  
Alois, Who sat on the Hospital bed next to her, Squeezed his hand.  
He never thought he'd fall in love, With someone he so greatly hated, Have children or Get married.  
Doctor Harmon Hummed as she ran the Small device over The gel and Hannah's stomach.   
Suddenly an Image of a small fetus, Barely Developed and barely moving appeared in black and white.   
Hannah Giggled and Cooed.  
"It's so small~!" She cooed.  
Alois giggled and stared, Entranced.   
That was their baby.  
His little bundle of joy.  
Hannah's little bundle of joy.  
"So...Uh..What Is It?" Alois asked.  
Doctor Harmon Smiled.   
"A Girl."


	59. Three Times Annoying

"Cause your the apple to my pie, your the straw to my berry,Your the Peanut to my butter, Your the Blue to my berry, Your the Apple of my life and your the one I wanna love~." Hannah sang softly, Rubbing her 3 month Stomach soothingly.  
"That's not even how the song goes." Alois commented, not looking up from his phone.  
"Oh shut up. Who says smoke to my high to a Baby?" Hannah snapped.  
"I do." Alois said, Raising his hand.  
"Sometimes I wonder how you raised Royale." Hannah  
Sighed.  
"Well I was more like his mother. I Bathed him, Fed Him, Let him sleep with me and Y'know Once he asked about chu." Alois said.  
Hannah Giggled and Looked out the window to the sailors dream morning.   
"I can't believe I wasn't there to see all of that." She said, a bit sad.  
"It doesn't matter. Plus, You'll get to see it this time." Alois said, Looking at her.  
"Hnn. I wonder what race this baby will be. What if its human?" Hannah asked, Turning to meet his eyes.  
Alois shrugged.  
"More of a reason to lock her in the attic." He said.  
"No, We are not locking our daughter in the attic." Hannah said.   
"Why? We wouldn't have to worry about Boyfriends, Crushes, Drama, I Won't have to worry about Harmones, Puberty, Periods,  Feelings, You wouldn't have to worry about-- Actually you have To worry about everything." Alois Said with a smug grin.  
Hannah pursed her lips and threw a pillow at him.  
"Oh shut up. She's my daughter, of course I'm going to worry about everything. I just can't wait for Girls night, Mommy and Royalty day, Crushes, Boyfriends, Prom, Collage. Oh...It'll be magical." Hannah sighed longingly.   
"Ugh. Now I want a son. Like literally. Royale hasn't even had his first kiss, Got any actions of Any type or even  talked to a girl, Or Boy. What is wrong with him?" Alois questioned.  
"Leave him alone. He'll do that when he's ready. I want him to stay my cute little son for as long as possible." Hannah Giggled.   
"Can you imagine bra shopping?" Alois giggled.  
"Just because you always try on my bras doesn't mean she will." Hannah scolded.   
"What? Your boobs are like, Huge and Pregnancy boobs are kicking in and I just wanna slap them, kiss them, Cuddle them, Suck on them, Tease them, Sleep on them, eat on them--"  
"Alois, Please stop.' Hannah Sighed.  
"Fine." Alois giggled.  
"Hey, do the same rules apply? 9 Months for a human,6 for a demon?" Alois Asked.   
"Yes." Hannah said.   
"We didn't even pick a Room for Royalty..." Alois said.   
"Yes we did, well I did. It's the one right across the hall. It's big, Its Cozy, Its Easily Accessible, It has lots lf Windows and It has a Normal closet. It's a perfect room." Hannah said.  
"Fine. Fine. But your the one staying up all night, so I can sleep. Payback is a bitch isn't it?" Alois Chuckled.   
"Nah. She's your daughter too. How About we do shifts? 8-12 is You and 12-8 is Me?" Hannah Suggested.  
"That sounds about right." Alois hummed.  
Hannah Giggled and Drew small shapes in her stomach.  
"I can't wait to meet chu."  
~  
After Getting ready for the day, Physically and Mentally, Hannah Threw On Love Pink Sweat Pants, A Pink Vest, A Pink Sweater, Pink and White Fuzzy Socks.  
Alois Threw On Black baggy Sweats, A Black T-Shirt, Fuzzy Black Socks and a Black Watch on his wrist.   
And they made their way to the Home office.   
"Pink doesn't really suit you." Alois said.  
"Oh shut up." Hannah said, Shoving him.  
Alois grabbed her waist, Pulling her along with him until the wall stopped them.  
"Ow." He said.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and Moved away.  
"Sissy." She teased.  
"Oh excuse me because you pushed me." Alois said  sarcastically, Following her.  
-  
The Home Office had a modern Feel.  
It had a Oakwood desk in the very center Infront of a window, Book Shelves Along the walls, Family Pictures, Mostly of Royale and Hannah, Comfortable Loft Couches, File cabinets, Two more Windows with Window Seats and Y'know. The Works.  
Hannah strolled over to the desk and Sat on it, and swung her feet.  
"It looks modernized." She said.   
"That's what I was going for, Alois Said, Sitting next to her.  
Something caught Hannah's eye.  
A Lavender Rimmed Picture Frame.  
She curiously picked it up and looked at the picture it held.  
"You still have this picture? Wow." She said, Admiring it.  
Alois peeked over at it.  
"Yup. I still do because Its cute." Alois giggled.  
It was a picture of Alois And Hannah at a ball, Alois Hung all over her shoulders, Doting on her and Smooching her crazy as she had her attention on something else, Champagne glass held to her mouth.

"Hmm. I wonder what I Was looking at." She said curiously.   
"You were watchinv Royale who threatened to Steal champagne and drink it." Alois giggled.   
"That sounds like him." Hannah Chuckled.   
Alois leaned back and Looked Around the study.  
"I wonder what happened to Lila and Crystal..." He said.  
"You went to their funerals Jack ass." Hannah said, Flicking his head.  
"Ah. Really? Lila was a really nice person. She reminded you of me." Alois teased.  
"Oh shut up." Hannah said, Slapping his stomach.   
Alois grabbed her hand and held it there.  
He smirked and closed his eyes.  
He began to move it lower and lower.  
Hannah blushed and Karate Chopped him in the stomach.   
"Stop!"  
One more.  
"Being!"  
Another.   
"Nasty!"  
And once More.  
"Stop being nasty!" She scolded, Karate chopping him once more.  
"Owww." Alois groaned, Covering his stomach and Curling into a ball.  
Hannah pursed her lips and Playfully shoved him off the desk.  
Alois hit the floor with a thud.  
He let out a groan.   
"Ugh! She abuses me!" He groaned, Sitting up.  
"I'll abuse you even more if you keep being nasty." She chuckled.  
"But Nasty Is In My blood!" Alois Whined, Standing up.  
He lifted his shirt and Looked at His Flat Stomach.  
He poked his belly button, Then Rubbed the Slightly pink spot where the abuse was administered.  
"Owwww! Hannah I have a photo shoot at 5 and see what you did??" Alois whined, Rubbing his stomach.  
"Ooh. Sorry?" She said sarcastically.  
Alois prancdd over a Beige couch and grabbed a white round pillow and Stuffed it under his top.  
He began to waddle and rub his stomach.   
"Alois Pick this up for me! Alois help me bathe! Alois go get me some food! Alois why did you do this to me?! Alois Am i fat? Alois do you still love me? Alois can we cuddle? Alois can you tie my shoes? Alois can you button up my pants?" Alois said, Imitating Hannah's voice.  
Hannah pursed her lips.  
"Shuddup." She said.  
"You know it's true!" Alois giggled.   
True, It was True.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Fuck You." She said.  
"Oh can we? Right here? Right now?" Alois asked, throwing the pillow aside.   
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"What did I just tell you?" She asked.  
"Stop being nasty..." Alois Whined.  
"So stop being nasty before I karate chop your ass." Hannah snapped.  
Alois let out a Loud Obnoxious sigh When a knock was administered to the door.  
"Who is it?" He Asked.  
No answer was administered as the door swung open.  
Hannah's eyes widened as she gasped.  
Alois pursed his lips and rolles his eyes.  
The Triplets. Thomas, Timber and Canterbury.  
"Oh so you guys are the ones that accepted the Job offer." Alois said, Plopping into a spinning  chair.   
"Oh my. I haven't seen you three for nearly two centuries." Hannah said, Getting up.  
Timber Saluted, A small Smirk on his face.  
Canterbury and Thomas Simply looked around, Whispering about The decor and Alois.   
"Hey, Idiots. I can hear you y'know and I Do not Look like a girl!" Alois snapped.  
Thomas and Canterbury Shrugged.  
"Where have you three been?" Hannah asked, Smiling and fixing Timber's Collar, Unbuttoning his top button and rebuttoning it.  
Timber Tapped Her lip and Trailed his down to her neck.   
"I take it the soul was tasty?"  
"Quite." Timber Answered.  
"Holy shit. He can talk!" Alois said from his spot on the couch.   
"Shut Up Alois." Hannah said.   
Canter hbury and Thomas Smirked.  
"His Highness and Miss Hannah Sitting In a Tree, K-I--"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Alois snapped.  
"I presume His Highness is Mad?" Timber Asked.   
"Quite." Thomas agreed.   
"He's cute when he's mad." Canterbury added.  
"Get outta my Damn house!" Alois snapped.  
"Aww. Don't make them leave Alois, They're My Brothers and My friends." Hannah Whined.   
Alois pursed his lips.  
"No." He said flatly.   
"Please?" Hannah asked.  
"Nope." Alois said, Refusing to budge.  
"Please Jim? Please Jimmy?" She cooed.  
Alois sighed, His eyebrow twitching as he pursed his lips.  
Why did she always have to go there?  
Maybe that's why he loved her.  
"Fine. But they better not piss me off."


	60. Mr.Oxtailbone

I have no idea why I named this Chapter "Mr.Oxtailbone". The dude in the link Is Mr.Oxtailbone.  
He's O.G. funny, Check out his Facebook Page and His Girlfriend, Susan.  
Oh and Some Of you have A problem pronouncing Royale's name.  
It sounds like This;  
"Royal-ae" Or For the slow ones   
"Royal-aye"  
Either one is fine.   
_¤_♡_♡_  
"Lay your head~ On My pillow~   
Lay your head~ On My pillow~  
Lay It down, Lay It Down, Lay It Down, Oh Lay it down~  
Lay your head~ on my pillow~ Yeah, Yeah." Alois Paused and Took off the Headphones. "Hozzat?" He asked.  
"Perfect. We need to tighten up the chorus but Continue to the Verse." Said the Brunette haired woman, His Manager.   
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"Nah. I'm taking a break."  
-  
Meanwhile, In The Recording Boothe Next Door...  
"Sing with more passion! With more feeling! You have to live up to the name Beyonce, Beyonce!!" Yelled  
Mrs.Olly, Hannah's Manager.  
Hannah frowned, She felt like crying.  
All morning this woman has been criticizing her and screaming at her. She wanted a new Manager, Story done.   
Hannah slid back on the Headphones and Sighed, Listening to the sound track, Waiting for her que.  
The beat picked up, Fast and Furious, Trumpets, Pianos.  
"Come Take My hand, I Won't let you go! I will be your friend, I will love you so deeply I will be the one, to kiss you at night, I will love you 'till the end of time~" Hannah Sang, Loud and Clearly, Her voice Rising above the Music.   
"I will be your baby, Promise Not to let you go (No) Love you like crazy, Say you'll never let me go, Say you'll never, S-Say you'll never let me go, Say You'll never let me go, S-Say You'll never let me go. Take~ Me away from here, There's nothing between us but space and Time~ I'll be your own little star lemme shine in your world, I'll be your own little universe, Make me your girl~!" Hannah sang, Her Voice Deepening then Rising.  
" Come Take My hand, I Won't let you go! I will be your friend, I will love you so deeply I will be the one, to kiss you at night, I will love you 'till the end of time~ I will be your baby, Promise Not to let you go (No) Love you like crazy, Say you'll never let me go, Say you'll never, S-Say you'll never let me go, Say You'll never let me go, S-Say You'll never let me go~" She vocalized for a bit.  
"Baby C'mon get up on it, I wanna be the one to love you baby let's go~ Lets go~ I Wanna provide This lovin, Can lemme love you from your head to toe?~ baby Let's go~ Let's go~ Oh~ Boy Come to me (Come to me~) lemme turn your rain into sun~ You don't have to worry baby, I promise I'll set your heart free, Let my love into your soul, You go, I Go, We go, That's All she wrote, Say You'll, Say You'll, Say You'll N-Nev, Say You'll, Say You'll, Say You'll N-Nev, Say You'll, Say You'll, Say You'll N-Nev, Say You'll, Say You'll, Say You'll N-Nev, (Can't you see me?~), Say You'll, Say You'll, Say You'll N-Nev, (I just wanna love You~!), Say You'll, say you'll, Say You'll N-Nev, I Just wanna be with you~! I just wanna live for you~! I'll never let you down~! Bring your love to me~!" Her Diaphragm singing kicked in, Her breath running out, But she still went on.  
" Come Take My hand, I Won't let you go! I will be your friend, I will love you so deeply I will be the one, to kiss you at night, I will love you 'till the end of time~ I will be your baby, Promise Not to let you go (No) Love you like crazy, Say you'll never let me go, Say you'll never, S-Say you'll never let me go, Say You'll never let me go, S-Say You'll never let me go~ Say You'll never let me Go, S-Say You'll never let me Go!" And She finished.   
She then Heard Clapping, Lots Of it.  
From Mrs.Olly, Miss Nina (Alois' Manager) and Alois.  
"Oh bugger." She cursed, Throwing off the headphones and walking out of the boothe.  
"Don't you have to be recording?" She asked.  
"Yes, But I took a break." Alois said, Throwing his arms around her shoulders and Doting on her as they began to rock side to side.  
Hannah smiled and Closed her eyes, feeling safe and Loved  in the warmth Alois gave off and His Arms  wrapped around her.  
Alois hummed as he Smooched her crazy, Leaving small nips here and there.  
"No, Alois Stop!" Hannah Giggled, Squeezing his hands.  
Alois replied by Kissing the corner of her mouth.  
"Nah. I love you too much." Alois cooed.  
"Feh." Hannah Giggled.   
"Claudus." Alois teased.   
"I know, I Know." Hannah said, Stroking his Hand with her thumb, Looking at His Knot Ring aka, His Engagement ring.  
"We should get married again." Alois commented out of the blue.  
"Why would we do that? Aren't we already married?" Hannah questioned.  
"Wait, You two are married?" Questioned Mrs.Olly.  
"This was An A and B Conversation." Alois snapped, Sending her a glare.  
"Don't be rude Alois, She's just curious." Hannah scolded.  
Alois huffed and Grabbed her hand and began to play with her fingers.  
"As I was Saying, We Should probably get married again, Cause people are starting to think I'm a Dark mafia gangster that sells people." Alois hummed.  
"Hmm. I dunno. I Don't have friends, Or any near family except for the triplets." Hannah shrugged.   
"And I Don't either, well except for you and Royale." Alois added.  
"If we do, How about we do it in private?" Hannah Suggested.   
"What ever you want." Alois hummed, Kissing her hand.   
"I might do a gay parody of your song, y'know, With Royale." Hannah said.  
"How would you do a gay parody?" Alois questioned.   
Hannah immitated the beat drop in Alois' Song.   
"Yeah I know I Know you let me down, Boy Your sorry and you know your gay~" she sang, Then immitated the Upbringing and angels Vocalizing. "Like that. See?" Hannah said.  
"That is just cold." Alois giggled.   
"I know. It's cute." Hannah Giggled.   
"Hnm. What If Royale is Actually gay?" Alois asked.  
"I wouldn't care. He's still our Royale. Our sweet little boy." Hannah said.  
"I know I Know. But I'd wanna know if He tops or bottoms?" Alois asked.  
"He'll probably bottom...." Hannah said.   
"I think He'll top. Don't ask me how I know, I just Know." Alois said.   
"I won't. I know. But I Won't ask." Hannah Giggled.  
Alois playfully bit her cheek and then kissed it.  
"I love chu." He cooed.  
"I love chu too." Hannah Giggled.  
_♡~  
"Mommy~!"   
"Hmm?" Hannah sounded, Playing with Alois' collar.  
"Where are you? It's been like, 500 years since you left and I'm all alone in here and The triplets won't lemme eat anything, talkin about how I'll ruin my appetite. I'm a fucking demon! Please bring me some food? Please, please, Please mommy! I'm literally so hungry right now and I need food!" Royale Whined.  
"We already left town. We're driving through the suburbs now." Hannh said.  
"Well turn back! You can't come home until you've got mah food! I can here your husband rolling his eyes, tell him to shut the fuck up." Royale snapped.  
"I can hear your stomach grumbling four miles away you cunt." Alois said.   
Hannah frowned and shooes him away.  
"It is dinner time so why aren't you eating?" Hannah Asked, Looking at Alois' Watch.  
"Cause They cooked some boiled salmon shit and I Don't want it." Royale snapped.  
"Fine. What do you want?" Hannah asked.  
"Hmm. Y'know I actually didn't think I'd get this far with Alois cock blocking and All." Royale hummed, Satisfied with himself.  
"Royale." Hannah warned.   
"Fine. I want tacos, and Chicken Tacos with beans and Chips..Hm..Maybe if they have that coleslaw You could get it. Hnn. Also, I want coke, Glass bottle coke and bring me some Beef patties or something. I'm vamping tonight. Love you mommy~!!" Royale Giggled.   
"Love You too. I'm gonna hang up now Ok?" Hannah said.  
"Oki! Bye~!"   
With that, Hannah hung up.  
She looked at Alois pleadingly.   
Alois sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Next time, You'd better learn how to say no." Alois said before disappearing out of the car door.  
Hannah softly smiled and leaned back, Immensely pleased with herself.  
A hundred years ago Alois would have Said "Fuck Out of My face." And Sent her to do it.  
He grew up, A Lot.  
~  
"Mommy! Where's my food!?!?" Royale whined, Looking into her tote.  
"Cool down. Alois went to get it." Hannah said,Patting his head.  
Royale rolled his eyes and sighed.   
"He always Food Blocks me!" He sighed.  
Hannah stood there, Staring at her son.  
She then Spoke;  
"Royale Does food satisfy you?" She asked.  
Royale looked up from chewing gum he'd found in her bag at her.  
"Well, For Two hours or so. Then I get really, Really Hungry after that." Royale Said casually.   
Hannah moved forward and Cupped his face, Looking straight into his eyes.  
Then she spoted it. Lust, Glazed over his eyes.  
His skin was cold to the touch.  
His Nails were loosing its glossy black Texture.   
His Teeth were turning a light shade of grey.  
His horns were probably becoming softer.

"Do you feel needed? Called? Like someone Is telling you to come?" Hannah Asked.   
Royale shrugged.   
"A couple minutes ago I did." Royale shrugged.  
"Close your eyes." Hannah instructed.   
"Why?" Royale asked.  
"Just do it." Hannah said.   
Royale closed his eyes and let out a sigh.  
"Now relax and think of That longing feeling." Hannah said. Once royale did, He began to fade into thin air, and Panicked.  
"Mommy! Mom!! What the fuck is happening?!?!" He shrieked, refusing to let go of Hannah's arms.  
Hannah wiggled free.  
"Propose a Contract and Make sure It's worth your time." She said.  
And with that, Royale was gone.   
Hannah felt her heart in her throat, Worry, Excitement and 500 other emotions bubbling in her.  
She picked up her phone and Called The Crazy One.  
"Hello?" Alois answered.   
"Follow Royale and Make Sure he doesn't get hurt. He's In the Slums Of New York City, Somewhere underground, Please, Please, Please Make Sure he's O.k?" Hannah pleaded.  
"Consider It Done."


	61. Demon With A Halo

In the slums of new york city, deep underground In the basement of a body Shoppe, we're a group of tall, Thick men, Surrounding one little Person in the corner.  
The little person Trembled with sobs, wishing they were anywhere but here.  
"Oh look we go our selves a cute little one!" Said one drunken voice.  
"I wanna have fun with 'im first." Another drunken voice boomed.  
"I bet he's nice and Innocent." Said another man, Grabbing a small malnourished Limb and Licking the petite fingers.  
"Help! Anybody! Please help me!" A scream Ripped from their throat, Loud and Pleading.   
"I thought You'd never ask." Giggled and Mischievous  voice from the corner.  
All eyes flew to the source.  
It was a Boy. Presumably In his Teens.  
But he wasn't normal.  
His Cat Like Eyes were a Demonic shade of Pink, Slitted Pupils, He had Long Fangs in his mouth, Horns Grew from his head, Bending outwards like that of a bull.  
His attire Was All black, A Black Military Jacket, Black Pants that hugged him like a second skin, Sturdy Combat boots hugged his feet, Long, Scary Claws grew from his hands, And a Tail, a Succubus Tail, Darting back and Forth.  
But that wasn't the most alarming thing.  
It was the Crazy Maniac Smile On his face, His eyes wide with lust.  
"W-Who are you?!"   
"How'd you get in?!"  
The boy ran his hands through his silver hair.  
He locked eyes with the small person on the floor.  
"I'm tired of them. Can I kill them?" He asked, In a bored manner.   
"W-Who A-Are you?" They stuttered out.  
"Hmm? Oh excuse my rudeness, I am a demon which you have summoned by renouncing your faithfulness to god. I would like to propose a Contract, In return for your soul." Royale Said carefully.   
There was a hesitant aura coming from them.  
The room was quiet.   
"It's not to late to turn Back." Royale said flatly.  
Still an Hesitant Aura.  
Royale Sighed and turned on his heel.  
"Fine then, I'll leave, Now Which Way was it?" Royale hummed to himself as walked away, His Combat boots clicking on the tile floor.  
He could swear he heard a Giggle coming from the darkness of the hallway.  
"Wait!' They Called out pleadingly.  
Royale partiality turned to look at them, a Crazy Maniac Smile painted on his face, Eyes wide with Insanity.   
"Kill them. Kill all of them."  
"Now we're talkin." Royale chuckled, Cracking his knuckles.   
He held his hand out to the side, As If waiting for something to be handed to him.  
"Akuma." He said flatly, Eyes locked on the drunken men.  
A Sword appeared in his hand, A Evil, Twisted Obsidian blade lined with the poison of Leavatienn, With Ancient welsh Written along the hold.  
Royale Darted forward, Dodging a Drunken punch by a hair, He Playfully danced around the three men.  
"Oh My, You must be light on your feet!" He teased, Nudging One of the three men In the back with the sword,leaving a Nice Cut.  
Royale hummed as he dropped to his stomach on the floor to dodge a Uncoordinated Swing. He swung his blade at his opponents ankle, Cutting it clean off. Blood sprinkled his face and he grinned.  
"I think I'll mae you bitch before i Kill you." He Chuckled, Looking straight into the wounded mans eyes.  
He then walked forward, Dragging his bloody blade with him.  
"Oh My, My, Don't cry. I think I'll go easy because My poor mommy would be disappointed if i wasted my time on useless people like you." Royale Cooed.  
He dropped his blade and Put his hands up.  
Akuma materialized into thin air as if it was never there, The blood from the blade took refugee on the dirty floor.  
"Don't come any closer!"  
"I'll shoot!!"   
Royale Giggled and Walked closer.  
A gun was loaded and Bullets were fired.  
But they never once hit royale.  
Royale looked to the  dark corner, a pissed look on his face.  
He sighed and Continued forward, grin growing.   
He Backed a man against the wall and Carresed his cheek.  
"Oh God. Your ugly." He said flatly, Giggling when A Whimper was administered.   
Royale pressed his lips to the hard, Whiskey tasting and Cracked lips, Sucking the essence of the man out of him.  
He backed away. His attention flew to the other man, a crying mess on the floor.  
Royale rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon. This is thw first piece of action I've had In centuries. Atleast fight me like a man." Royale said, Strolling over to him and Placing his hand on The mans bald head.  
A Loud agonizing scream was heard as His Skull caved in from the pressure being applied.  
Then all was quiet.  
Royale turned to the small person in the corner.   
"Terribly sorry you had to see that. Now where were we? Demons, Contracts, orders...Ah! Yes." Royale hummed, Strolling up to his master.  
He held out a hand.  
Hesitant aura.  
"Well damn, just take my hand. Don't make me pick you up." Royale warned.  
A small hand was laid into his.  
"Arrrugh!!" A strangled cry came from their throats as Royale's contract Mark was Etched Into their Mind, Body and Soul.  
On Their Neck, Right Below The nape of their neck was a Green Pentacle, Spikes outlining the Pentacle and a Demonic Looking Skull, Horns and Hallow eyes.  
Royake Licked his lips, The contract mark showing for a split second.  
He then Picked up his master and cradled them close to his chest.  
There was a pause.   
He turned to the dark corner.  
"You know, bullets don't affect me." He said to seemingly nothing.   
"You would have been shot in the balls but hey, Tough love right?" Came the Familiar voice Of Alois Trancy.  
Out stepped the crazy one.  
His Eyes A Demonic pink with slitted pupils, Long Bull Horns, Fangs apparent in hus mouth, Long claws along with a Succubus Tail that slowly flicked side to side.   
He wore Black Short Shorts, With a Weird Metal belt with The Word "Cythraul" printed in Scratchy And Messy writing, Tall black knee high Stiletto boots with A Loose Black Tank top hugging his lithe frame.  
Royale's master Shivered and Shrunk.  
"Get away. Your scaring them." Royale said.  
"Fine. I'm telling Hannah you kissed a boy." Alois teased before Darting off down the dark hallway.  
-  
"Royale! Oh my god are o.k?!" Hannah said, Rushing out of the mansion down the winding front steps and Across the Lawn to her son.  
Royale backed up when she went in for a hug.  
He opened his military coat to reveal his small, Shivering master.  
Hannah's eyes softened.  
"May I?" She asked softly, Knowing Royale would be protective over his Master, His Dinner.   
Royale hesitantly nodded and She reached forward and Removed the small person from his confines, Carefully and Caringly coddling them.  
Royale's demonic form faded away back Into his normal clothing.   
"Did you harvest anything?" She asked.  
"Yup. It was nasty and bitter but the greed made it taste better." Royale said, Putting his hands in his pocket and Strolling away from Hannah.   
~  
Their eyes slowly opened, only to close back when sunlight assaulted them.  
A small groan escaped chapped pink lips.   
"Hello? Are you awake?" Came a clear, Soft Spoken Voice.  
(Royale would Normally sound like Mockingbird from Deadman Wonderland)  
Their eyes locked with stunning cat shaped Electric Blue orbs.  
They parted their lips to speak, But No sound came out.  
Royale helped them sit up and gave them a glass of water.  
After some small sips they finally spoke.  
"W-Where Am I?" Came a soft spoken British voice.  
"Your In New York city Suburbs." Royale said.  
Their eyes looked Royale up and down.  
"Who are you?" They Asked.  
"I'm Royale Trancy. I know, I Know, I shouldn't have brought you here but I didn't know where the heck to go, plus my mom is a worry wart." Royale said, Sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Their eyes took him in.  
Cat like features, Stunning Electric Blue eyes, Beige skin, Silver hair, About 5'5, Long legs, Slim, Feminine and Lithe figure.  
At the same time, Royale Took them in.  
Short Chocolate brown hair, Sapphire Blue eyes, Fair skin, small, Petite figure.  
It was clear, This was a girl.

"Y-Your..." She trailed off.  
"Yes, yes. I am your demon. Normally, I'd be like, You have to name me and I have to follow your every order, But Hell to the fuck no. This house is crawling with demons and Demon Servants. I'm a natural Born demon so my Name is Royale Avery Trancy. So if You need something, just find one of the triplets, or Hannah, my mom she'll practically do anything for anybody and stay clear of the blonde one. He's weird. Other than that, Things should be o.k." Royale said.  
She nodded, Barley taking in a word he said.  
"What's your name?" Royale asked.  
She furrowed her brows in concentration.   
"I...I Think its....Aiko..." She said Softly.   
"You oriental or something? Anyway~ you never told me your wish." Royale hummed, Flopping onto his back, Putting his hands behind his head.  
"Wish?" Aiko Echoed.  
"Well there is a reason you summoned me." Royale said, Poking out his tongue to show the contract mark.  
"Oh...I...I Don't know." She said softly.  
"You've got one week to think of a wish. If you don't have one by then I'll decide for you." Royale said.  
"Oh.." Aiko Mummbled.   
"Mom!!!!!!!!!!" Royale screamed.   
"Boy stop yelling my damn name before I slap you upside your head!" Came Hannah's Voice.  
"Food! We need food!" Royale yelled.  
Then there was quietness.   
"She doesn't sound nice..."Aiko Mummbled.  
"She just talks like that. Don't let it get to you. You hungry? I sure as hell am." Royale sighed.  
Aiko shrugged.   
The door opened and In came a tall woman 5'6, Long silver hair that almost touched the floor, Truly Topaz skin, Mismatched Electric Blue and Violet Eyes.  
"Timber whipped this up on last minutes notice." Hannah said, Handing Two Plates Of Creamy Alfredo pasta and garlic bread to both Children.  
"Ooh. Garlic bread!" Royale cooed, Taking a generous bite.  
Aiko took small hesitant bites, Thinking of how she'd have to steal just to eat.  
Hannah watched her eat. In all honesty it was cute.   
"I take it, it's good?" She asked.  
"Finally he cooks something That won't kill me." Royale Mummbled, mouth full.  
"Its d-delicious." Aiko Mummbled.   
Hannah smiled.  
She'd always wanted a little girl.  
"How Old are you?" She asked.  
"I think...I'm....16?"   
"You look like your 10. Stop lying." Royale said.   
Hannah flicked him and shoved garlic bread in his mouth, to which he happily ate.  
"Oh? That's lovely. Please Excuse him. He's just been like that since he was little." Hannah Giggled.   
Aiko stayed quiet.  
"So...Uh..When Are you kicking me out?"she asked.  
"Hmm? Kick you out? You live here now, If you didn't know." Hannah said.   
"H-Here? I...I.." Aiko Trailed off.  
How could demons be so nice? So caring?   
"T-Thank You...."


	62. Do You Really Love Me?

  "I said shut the fuck up woman!" Alois screamed, Glaring daggers at the silver haired woman.  
"No I cannot shut up! Your too damn conceited and careless!" Hannah Yelled right back.  
"How am I careless and Conceited?!?!" Alois screamed, Throwing his phone to the floor and standing up.  
"You know exactly what I mean! And soon Royale Is gonna think its O.K. to act that way!' Hannah screamed.  
"I Don't see how going out is wrong!" Alois screamed.  
"That's not the problem!  The fact that you disappeared without a trace yesterday night and Now your coming back! You didn't even call me, or text me!" Hannah yelled, Slamming her hand on the counter.  
"That's my fucking Bussines! If i wanna disappear for a day or two, It's none of your concern! Get off my dick you bitch!" Alois screamed.  
Hannah grabbed a wine glass and threw it onto the floor.  
"I'm not a bitch! I'm your wife and I have a right to wonder where the hell you are every waking Minute! Your being immature and reckless!" Hannah yelled.  
Alois narrowed his eyes and Made his way around the Island and before he could stop himself.  
"CRACK'  
Hannah stumbled back, Covering her face, Trying in vein not to let tears fall.  
"I said shut yer fucking month!!" Alois roared, Delivering Two more punches with the force to Make the empire state building crumble.  
Hannah fell to the floor, Blood seeping between her fingers as she curled up into a ball.  
Alois' eyes held fire as he Delivered Powerful kicks to the woman on the floor, Getting angrier at every cry she let out.  
Hannah curled into a fetal position, Trying to ignore every painful kick. She felt an odd pounding in her head, A odd sensation in her pelvic.  
In her mind, They were In the pond, Playfully slapping each other with seaweed, Swimming around, Just having fun.  
She remembered making flower crowns out of roses and bluebells, Smiling and laughing.   
"I'm fucking tired of you! Sick and tired!" Alois Screamed, Stomping on her side.   
"Alois stop!!! Please!!" Hannah yelled, putting out a hand to shield herself.  
Alois grabbed her small hand and yanked her up off the floor only to throw her like a rag doll again.  
He approached her, Deadly intent in his mind.  
He grabbed a Knife from the knife rack, Only to have it ripped from his hand.  
Before Alois knew it, He was In a death Grip headlock as he Watched Thomas and Timber Help the bloody, Broken and Bruised Hannah off the floor.  
Her body was limp.  
She wasnt breathing or even moving.  
The sight of her hand dangling over Timber's shoulder, lifeless, Is What brought him back to reality.  
His eyes widened as his body went limp when he realized what he just did.  
He just snapped on his wife.   
₩


	63. Hannah's Scream

Three days later, Alois and Hannah Still hadn't spoke to each other, They didn't sleep in the same room anymore, They didn't even look each other in the any More. Hannah would purposely avoid him and Alois would purposely leave the house Just to avoid her.  
~  
At 10.a.m, Hannah Peeked out from under the covers at the blinding sunlight.  
All night she simply hugged Alois' pillow and stared into the darkness.  
She slowly sat up and stared at Alois' side of the bed.  
He would always give her cute morning kisses and cuddles.....  
Her attention was pulled when Alois walked out of the closet, Wearing cargo pants with many pockets, Tennis shoes and a purple t-Shirt.  
"Good Morning..." He Said, His voice Almost Inaudible.   
Hannah hid herself back under the covers.  
Alois sighed and left the room.  
Hannah peeked out from under the covers and got up.  
She scampered into the bathroom and took a quick shower, a Fumbling mess as she dried herself off, Staggering around the department store closet, Grabbing Random clothes.  
She finally had on a Black T-Shirt with the Word "Boss" On the front, Black Shorts, Black Converses, her hair still wet.  
She went back over to the bed and wrapped herself in the Covers.   
She sighed, Feeling depressed.  
She missed him already.  
She stared at her feet and sighed again.  
Should she just leave?  
Did he even love her anymore?  
Did he fancy someone else?  
If he did, She'd understand.  
She'd just leave, She wouldn't even talk to him any More.  
He would never hear from her.  
But It made her even More depressed at the thought that Alois Fancied someone else.  
She always wondered if Alois was gay.  
She'd always ask.  
He'd always say he was bisexual.  
So it was possible Alois could be fancying another man.  
Maybe that Alex guy....  
~♡~  
Hannah ventured down to the kitchen, Seeing she got hungry, Because she had to eat for someone else now.  
She opened the fridge and Grabbed Alfredo Pasta Left overs.  
She just ate it cold, Sitting on the counter, Staring out the window at Alex who Walked around, Doing measurements.  
Nah.  
Theres no way Alois would like someone like him.  
He was too brash.  
He was too Tall.  
He was too manly.  
But then again....She never thought Alois would ever like her.  
She was told shy.  
She was too introverted.  
She was too selfless.  
Hannah softly sighed and put down her plate.   
She missed Royale.   
He reminded her so much of Alois.  
But he was off In the City with his master, Fulfilling the wish of avenging Aiko's family.  
So she was all alone.  
She could try to talk to one of the 22 maids, Or the triplets, But they'd be too caught up in work to talk and With Timber as Head Butler, Servants never had a break.   
Hannah slid off the counter and Left the kitchen. She made her way to the garden.   
She grabbed some gloves and a Watering Pot.  
She softly hummed as she Watered the Red Roses.  
Gardens always clamed her in some weird way.  
It put her in a state of Euphoria.   
She moved over to The delicate Blue Bells and began to water them.  
"You love I...I Love You...Do I? Do I? Do I? I do, I do, I do..." She softly sang.  
"You have a lovely voice."  
Came a strong Australian accent voice from behind her.  
"Thank you Alex." Hannah said, not looking at him.  
She felt her stomach doing back flips....or was it their daughter warning her?  
Hannah ignored it, She was safe.  
This was her home right?  
Plus The triplets were not far away and she was sure Alois would be somehwere in the house.  
Hannah got on her knees and began to pull weeds, Smoothing out the rich soil.   
She how ever, Froze when she felt Alex playing with her hair.  
"Please Stop." She said, Moving her hair over her shoulder.  
"Oh. I'm sorry its Just so beautiful....Like You.." Alex Complemented.  
"Shouldn't you be working?" She asked.  
"I'm on a break...So your name is Hannah, Correct?" Alex Asked.  
Hannah kept her mouth pressed in a firm line, Refusing to speak another word to this man.  
She felt threatened by bis presence, But this  was her home.  
No one can come into your home and hurt you, or make you feel unsafe or scared.  
Alex crouched down behind Hannah and snaked his hands around her sides and placed his hands on her breast.   
"What the hell are you doing?!?" Hannah screamed, Getting up and Throwing the watering pot at him.  
Alex chuckled and wiped the water from his face.  
"Just testing out the goods." Alex chuckled, standing to his feet.  
"Get the hell out and don't come back before I crush your skull!!" Hannah yelled, Pointing towards the house.  
Alex smirked and looked her dead in the eyes.   
"You think your the only one that can crush a skull?" He Chuckled, His Eyes Flashing a demonic shade of red, Slited pupils.   
Hannah still didn't waver.  
"I said get out." She growled.  
Alex chortled and walked towards her and grabbed her waist.   
"I Dont think I want to." He Whispered, then smashed his lips into hers.  
Hannah rose her knee and crushed his balls then shoved him backward.  
Alex clicked his teeth and Punched Hannah clean in the jaw, Knocking her backwards.  
"Listen here you little bitch, Your gonna keep your mouth closed and give me what I want or else I'll fucking Kill you." He growled, Grabbing  hand full of her wet silver hair.  
Alex Dragged her by her hair under the Tall saukura tree and slammed her against the tree trunk.  
"Aww. Look at that pretty face." He cooed, His hand slowly moving from her waist into her shorts.  
He began to feel up the very thing that made her a woman.  
Hannah couldn't believe this. She couldn't let this happen again.   
"Get off me!!" Hannah yelled, Raising her foot and delivering a Kick to his stomach, sending him flying.   
She took the only chance she had to run, she ran like there was no tomorrow, Becoming terrified when she heard heavy foot steps gaining on her.  
Alex Lunged and took both of them to the floor and Tried to pin her, But she kept Kicking and screaming, Scratching and biting, Doing anything it took to get away.  
Alex Grabbed both of her hands and Pinned them above her head, Sitting on her kicking legs.  
"We Would want your husband to come investigating now would we?" Alex growled, Delivering a punch to Hannah's neck, Rendering her silent.   
She wouldn't give up, She just couldn't.  
Hannah Flipped onto her stomach and dug her fingers into the soil.  
Rich green vines sprang to life, Wrapping Around Alex, trying to tug him away from her, But they all died when Black Shadows materialized from thin air and Lahed them away.  
This time Alex dropped all of his body weight on her. He had a crazed and depraved look on his face as practically ripped the shorts off of Hannah, Throwing them to the side.  
And Hannah crawled.  
She pulled her body forward by sheer upper body strength. Dragging herself through the dirt, Trying to get him off of her back.  
Alex dug his elbow into her back to steady her as he ridded her of her black underwear.  
"Oh my~ You surely do look good from behind." He Chuckled darkly.  
"Help! Someone! Help me!!" She Screamed at the top of her lungs, Still trying to drag herself with his elbow in her back and body weight on her legs.  
Alex Stuffed her underwear In her mouth and shoved her face into the grass, Holding her there as he pulled down his zipper.  
But she still squirmed and writhed.  
Alex Laughed as he parted her legs by force, Smirking at her womanhood.  
Positioning himself between her legs, he shoved her face further into the ground.  
Hannah's body froze and tensed up, Feeling his intruding Member penetrate her. She tightened her abdominal muscles and Pushed him back, Refusing to let him pass her cervix.  
Alex grunted as he pushed himself deeper, groaning in satisfaction as her insided squeezed him and put pressure on him, and she was still pushing him out.  
Hannah placed her hands on either side of her, And rose herself from the floor and spit out the gag.  
"Alois!!!!! Alois!!!!!!" She screamed, Her Voice Pleading and Hopeful.   
She didn't even get to yell his name again before her face was introduced to the grass and soil again.  
But he never came....  
It seemed like years before Alex rammed himself deep into her and Climaxed, Making her feel simply disgusted, Like a common Slut.  
Alex panted as he got up off her and wiped himself off then fixed himself.  
Hannah layed there, Feeling so cold.  
"That's a good girl." He cooed, Grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him.  
Her eyes held tears, Fear and Anger, Which He Loved.  
"If you speak a word about this, I'll kill you myself. New excuse me."  Alex Growled, Letting her go.  
Hannah collapsed on the floor, So many emotions flowing through her. She Only had one thing to say;  
"Why didn't you save me Alois?"


	64. Lady Bug Farm

Hannah found herself sitting in the overly furnished Gazebo, Wrapped In a Cream shawl, staring at the rain drops that stained the cobblestone path, turning it an ugly grey.  
Her eyes held fear. So much fear.  
What happened under the sakura tree, Replayed in her mind over and over again.  
It put fear into her heart.  
She wanted to talk about it badly, But he Said he'd kill her if she said a word.  
All she wanted was to be held.  
To be held by Alois.  
She always felt safe in his arms.  
But he didn't even talk to her anymore.   
He wasn't ever home.  
He always avoided her.  
Endless nights on end, Hannah slept alone, Left to her thoughts, crying herself to sleep.  
She felt Alex Watching her, every chance he got.  
It scared her so much, She didn't even leave the house, she didn't even leave the third floor.  
The only reason she was out here is because The triplets were doing a garden work and cleaning the backyard.  
Hannah pulled the shawl closer to herself and shivered.  
She stared at the mahogany wood floor until she sensed a familiar presences approaching her.  
Alois.  
She looked up and saw him strolling up to the gazebo.  
She stared at him until he entered the gazebo.  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked.  
Hannah vigorously nodded, Scooting  over to make space for him.  
Alois awkwardly sat next to her.  
He stared at her and softly smiled. She looked so cute, wrapped up like a baby.  
Hannah stared back at him. She was smiling, But the shawl covered her mouth.   
Alois cleared his throat and turned to face her.  
He reached into the shawl and found her hands and gently took them.  
Hannah blushed and looked at their hands then back at him.  
"Uh..I don't even know where to start....But I am So, So, So, So sorry for snapping on you and hitting you. I won't blame it on my illness or my temper." Alois paused thinking of what else to say. "I was wrong, You were right. I shouldn't have disappeared two days on end and Not call you or text you to let you know I'm okay and I promise  you it won't happen again. I know I can be careless and Conceited at times, But that doesn't make up for me striking you. I'm so sorry hurting you and I know your scared of me now and I understand so you can take as much time you need to forgive me. I'll be right here waiting for You, Ok?" Alois said, Squeezing her hands.  
Hannah shuffled closer and buried herself In his chest.   
"I forgive you." She said, Wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him.  
Alois smiled and Rubbed her back and kissed her head.  
Hannah threw the shawl over both of them and gently forced Him onto his back and laid ontop of him, Hiding her face in his shoulder.  
"I missed you." She whispered.  
"Me too." Alois replied, Kissing her cheek.   
"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" She asked.   
"Only if you want me to." Alois answered.  
"I want you to. I Don't wanna be alone in that big bed." Hannah said.  
Alois inhaled her scent and squeezed her.  
"Your so beautiful." He Whispered.  
Hannah blushed and closed her eyes, enjoying Alois' embrace.  
The warm fuzzy feeling faded into dread and fear, remembering what happened not two days ago.  
Hannah was hesitant to say something.  
But that was her husband.  
She trusted him with deep dark secrets.  
She told him everything, No matter how embarrassing or petty.  
"Alois..." Hannah Whispered.  
"Hmm?" Alois sounded, Playing in her soft hair.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered.   
"You can tell me anything." Alois said.   
Hannah thickly swallowed.  
"On...On Wednesday...when I was in the garden, weeding the flowers...." She Trailed off.  
"You were weeding the flowers and?.." Alois pressed.   
Hannah closed her eyes to hold back tears.  
Feeling her body tremble, Alois sat up, And Stared at her.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
Hannah pulled him back down and hugged him, Wrapping her legs around him too.  
"Alex....He came into the garden and...Began to play with my hair...." Hannah Whispered, Her voice meek and breaking.  
"And what else?" Alois asked carefully.  
"He...He started to t-touch my B-Breast..and I..I told him to get away f-from me and l-leave..But he d-dragged me   
U-Under the Sakura t-t-tr-tree and He r-raped me...." Hannah Whispered, Hiding her face in shame as she tried not to let tears fall.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything?" Alois asked, Cupping her face, forcing her to look at him.  
"I w-was s-scared." Hannah whimpered.   
Alois forced her legs and arms away from him and got up and began to walk in the general direction of Alex's construction site.   
"Alois!!!" Hannah yelled, Reaching out.  
Alois simply ignored her.  
"You three, Watch Her." Alois ordered   
The triplets nodded and formed a protective Shield in the front of the gazebo, stopping her from leaving or anyone from entering.  
-  
"Alex!!" Alois called as he neared the construction sight.  
"Yessir?" Alex asked, Looking up from the blue print.  
Alois flexed his index finger, beckoning Alex closer.   
Alex came closer.  
Alois stared at him for a second, His eyes Turning A Demonic pink woth slitted pupils.   
He reached out and grabbed Alex's collar.  
"I let you into my home, Give you a job worth your while and You repay me by raping my wife?" Alois growled, Tightening his hold on Alex's collar, Choking the hell out of him.  
Alex smirked.  
"Yes. She was quite enjoyable." Alex said, his Voice strained.  
Out of the Grass, Sprouted Large, Rich green vines.  
They wrapped around Alex, Squeezing and Stretching him.  
"Enjoyable?! En-Fucking-joyable?! Oh, this is gonna be en-Fucking-joyable for me!" Alois Screamed, Raising his hands Into the air.  
The vines grew up towards the sky,  Then Slammed Alex Into the ground, More Vines sprouted and Wrapped around his neck, Holding him in place.  
Alex Smirked as dark shadows materialized in thin air and Cut through the vines, Only to be defeated when they didn't even leave a dent.  
Alois Grinned.  
"Infernum and Malo" (Hell and Evil) He said.  
Twin pistols appeared in each hand, Infernum in his left and Malo in his right.  
Alois rose both hands and The vines held Alex in mid air.  
"Oh my~ You do look good when your about to shit yourself." Alois chuckled darkly.  
He aimed both twin pistols at Alex.  
"Meet Malo and Infernum, They're loaded with blessed holy water bullets and It would be such ashame," Alois fired Malo, Shooting Alex Clear in the balls "If My hand slipped." Alois fired Infernum, Shooting Alex right in the penis, causing him to cry out in such pain, Writhing in the vines that held him.  
"Oops." Alois giggled.  
"That's why she moaned my name nice and loud!" Alex screamed in attempt to upset Alois.  
Alois fired Malo, shooting Alex In the knee cap.   
"And your great grand mother, what was it? Hanna buctaker? Oh yes, she moaned my name nice and loud on our wedding night. I made her bloody and sore, just like I'm going to do to you." Alois taunted, Shooting Alex In the Other knee cap.   
"Fuck you!" Alex yelled, Writhing.  
"Hmm. I am rather tired of your foul mouth.' Alois sighed, Looking at a trail of red lady bugs.  
"Ooh. Maybe I can get one for my office." He said, crouching down and watching them.  
"Your a sick mother fucker!" Alex screamed.  
Not looking up from the trail of red lady bugs, Alois aimed Infernum at Alex and Shot him in the skull, His Body going limp and Lifeless.  
"Timber." Alois said standing up.  
The head butler was at his side in a second.  
"I want his penis in a jar on my desk oh and make me a lady bug farm."


	65. Morning Kisses

Tis was a sailors dream morning.  
The couple of 200 years layed cuddled up against each other.  
Hannah had her head on his chest, Hand on his stomach and legs wrapped around his legs as Alois rubbed her back and playes in her hair.  
Even though he already had Alex's Penis in a jar on his desk and He'd already killed and Burned Alex, He still felt angry.  
He was angry at himself and He was angry at Alex.  
Maybe If he didn't take advantage of her all those years ago, Maybe this wouldn't be happening.  
Alois couldn't help but wonder if she allowed him to take her or if she put up a fight, because she sure as hell didn't when he took her.  
Alois' eyes shifted to her, she was simply staring out the window, seemingly deep in thought.   
Alois still couldn't understand why she didn't say anything, why didn't she tell him sooner?  
She said she was scared... or maybe because of the fact Alois avoided her and barely spoke to her.  
"I love you...." Alois whispered.  
Her eyes shifted up towards him.  
"I love you too..." she whispered.   
Alois shifted onto his side, gently pushing her onto her back. He rested his head on her chest and put a hand over her stomach and began to soothingly rub.  
Alois giggled when she began to run her fingers Through his hair and blow air onto his scalp.  
Alois began to draw small shapes on her stomach.  
He didn't even know how far along she was.  
All he knew is that they'd be having a baby girl.  
He'd always be protective over her.  
That'd be his only daughter, His little girl, daddies little princess.  
Of course he'd be picky about who she chose to date, what she wore and little things like that.  
He'd always be there for her, Always.  
The Prettiest girls always have the most scariest dads.  
He could already imagine all the things they'd do.  
Days at the Zoo, He'd spoil her rotten at the mall, He'd play dress up and tea party with her, Roller and ice Skating, Traveling, Days out on the town basically she'd be the most spoiled girl in the whole of the united states.  
"Hannah..." Alois said, Pulling her attention.  
"Hmm?"   
"How far along are you?" He asked.  
Hannah thought for a second;  
"Two months and one week." She said.  
"Oh....I still don't understand why pregnancies take so long." He hummed, Rubbing the bottom of her stomach.  
"Because all babies need to be ready for the outside world." She said, patting his head.  
Alois moved down a bit and placed a kiss on her stomach.   
"I can't wait for her to get here..." He Whispered against her baby bump.


	66. Play Fighting

Two weeks later....  
"I Don't see why you never open your eyes wide enough." Alois said.  
"Because some of us don't have cat like faces." Hannah said, tracing Alois' dimples.  
"But I just feel like your eyes can open wide enough but you just don't." Alois explained.  
"You sound weird." Hannah Giggled.  
"Hannah are you oriental?" Alois Asked.   
"No. I'm not. What is that anyway?" Hannah asked.  
"Asian, Korean, Japanese." Alois explained.   
"No. I Don't know. Gah! Alois stop trying to open my eyes!" Hannah said, Shooing his hands away.  
"I'm sorry! The urge is there." Alois whined, Looking directly into her eyes.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"I'm gonna beat your ass." She said, Getting up and tying her hair up.  
"Is that a challenge?" Alois asked, getting up and taking off his shirt.  
"You bet your ass it is." Hannah Giggled kneeling on the bed.  
"Alright, Don't be mad when I glomp you." Alois chuckled.  
Hannah grabbed his shoulders and took him down to the bed, and sat on his chest, Pinning his hands above his head.   
Alois wrestled his hands away from her and grabbed her waist and flipped her, Only to have her foot in his stomach.   
"Give up!" Alois giggled, Grabbing her foot and moving it, falling between her legs and putting a death grip on her hands.   
Hannah Giggled softly and wrapped her legs around his waist and wrestled herself ontop of Alois.   
"In your dreams." She giggled.  
Alois smirked and sat up and wrestled himself on his knees, ending up between her legs as he pinned her hands.  
Their eyes locked, Mismatched on Mismatched.   
It was all quiet.   
Alois bit his lip and leaned down, locking her lips in a wet kiss.  
He released her hands as their lips moved against each other, his tongue dipping between her lips briefly.   
Hannah placed a hand on his cheeks and parted her lips just enough for Alois to slip his tongue inside her mouth and dominate the kiss.  
A soft moan escaped Hannah's lips as Alois Grinded between her legs, nice and slow.  
Alois bit her bottom lip and parted, staring into her eyes.  
Suddenly he let go of her bottom lip and backed away.  
"S-Sorry." He said Softly.  
Hannah blushed and sat up, playing with a strand of her hair.  
Both stared at the ruffled covers in silence.   
"I...I'm Sorry...I'll give you space..." Alois Mummbled, Grabbing his shirt and making a move to get off of the bed.   
He knew he shouldn't have gone that far...He was sure she was still scared and making sexual advances or forcing her would really scare her.  
Hannah grabbed his shoulder.  
"It's Ok...Stay with me? Please?" She asked softly.   
Alois blushed and nodded as she pulled him into a hug.  
Alois snuggled into her embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
Hannah gently grabbed his chin and pressed her lips to his, dominating the kiss by shoving her tongue in his mouth.  
With a blush on his face, Alois sat up, digging his nails into her sides as their tongues danced in sync.  
Alois once again dominated the kiss by gently pushing her back down towards the bed, his hand gripping her leg.  
Alois began to peck her lips over and over again.  
"I love you." He Whispered.   
"I love you too." Hannah Whispered.  
Alois pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her shoulder, Just wanting to enjoy her presence.   
~$~  
Y'all thought I died didn't you?  
Yeah. I know, I write good sex scenes.  
Well they're not "Saddith" and "Robovaction" good but they're "DaySkillet" Good.  
Anyway, Seeing what  happened in the chapter;  
"Hannah's Scream",   
Sex won't be occurring for atleast two or three more chapters, Or Until after she has the baby, Depends on my mood.  
Anyway, So Hannah and Alois Are having a little girl, and I have some name suggestions.  
1.Mystic Angel Trancy  
2.Royalty Aubrey Trancy  
3\. Queen Forrest Trancy  
Or you can mix and Match.  
1\. Queen Royalty Trancy  
2.Mystic Aubrey Trancy  
3.Royalty Angel Trancy  
And y'know, So on or come up with your own.  
So I've kinda been thinking, I should do another Alois X Hannah Story so gimme some ideas and it might just happen  
Oh! To clear it up!  
Alois Is a Singer.  
His name is Electric.  
His singing voice(s) are;  
The Weekend   
Justin Bieber  
The Cab  
Lloyd   
(Lol, I dunno, I want him to rap but I can't find anyone that sounds like him)  
Hannah is also a singer/Bussines Woman/Owner of vouge and Anne Taylor.  
Her name is Beyonce.  
Her singing Voice(s) are;  
Beyonce  
Nicki Minaj (Maybe)  
Rihanna   
Mary j Blige  
(Hell No she can't rap. Have you heard her voice from the anime? Oh hell no.)  
Fluff! Fluff! Feelz! Feelz! Have some!  
I know you guys ship Royale x Aiko. you don't?  
WHY YOU ALWAYS LYIN?! WHY YOU ALWAYS LYIN?!   
MMM OH MY GOD, STOP FUCKING LYING~!  
Damn. I want drama. But I can't find any.  
Maybe murder? Nah I'm bad at crime solving.  
Well let me go start the next chapter~!  
~DaySkillet


	67. Take Yo Ass To Sleep

Three Weeks later...  
"Let me put your mind to rest  
I'm nothing like that other guy  
Ima put yo ass to bed, just call me a lullaby  
Believe it, believe it..." Alois Paused to Write down those words in a small journal.  
He dropped the pen and placed his fingers back onto the piano keys.  
"Girl I'll be your quarterback, receive it  
Go deep, baby work them lips no time to speak  
When I lay back, shawty don't know how to act~" He sang softly. Alois paused to messily jot those words down.  
"She ready when the lights go off she climb on top  
Her body rocking we don't stop  
No handle bars or falling off, cause cause.." Alois paused.  
Why was he writing this again? Oh yeah. His manager wanted him to write a "Sex Play List" for his new album.  
He sighed and jotted those words down.  
"She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a pro she did this shit before  
I hold her tight no letting go till she say she can't take no more..." He paused, Thinking about what else he should add.   
"I'm speechless  
All I say is oooooooh  
She ride, she ride  
She ride, she ride, she ride  
All I say is oooooooh  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star~" Alois grabbed his pen ans wrote it down x4.  
"She ride it like she never gonna ride this dick again  
She thinking like a G and she ain't never giving in--"  
Alois sighed and let his hands fall from the keys.  
He just wasn't in the mood to write a song.  
He just wasn't feeling it lately.  
Alois grabbed his notebook and his pen then proceeded to leave the entertainment room.  
He saw one of the maids dusting some antiques.  
Alois chortled.  
A hundred years ago, he would have tripped her and proceeded to take away her eye.  
Hearing his chortle, The maid turned around and smiled.  
It was August.  
Alois simply gave her a half assed eyebrow wiggle as he passed.  
He hummed as he climbed the stairs, In search of The stubborn one.  
He could sense her somewhere on the 3rd floor.  
"Ow."   
Alois Looked down in surprise and saw Hannah laying on the floor, Staring directly at the ceiling.  
"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked.  
"I felt sick." Hannah answered.  
"So you lay on the floor like a jackass?" Alois asked.  
"Don't question my motives." Hannan sighes.  
Alois put his pen and notebook on the cabinet ledge.  
He crouched down and grabbed her hand and helped her up.  
"Thanks." Hannah said, letting go of his hand.  
"Hannah." Alois said.  
"Hmm?"  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Alois asked.  
Hannah wore a purple silk sequined dress, Elbow high black gloves, Pearls on her neck.   
"I felt sick." She answered.  
"So what? Next your gonna put on a maids outfit?" Alois Asked.   
"I couldn't find a spare one. Excuse me, I'm going to do some garden work." Hannah hummed, Turning on her heel.  
Alois grabbed her hand.  
"Not in a thousand dollar dress your not. Go change." He said pointedly.   
Hannah reached behind her and pulled down the zipper and the dress fell to the floor, leaving her in a beige bra and matching underwear.  
"I changed." She said, trying to leave again.  
Alois sighed and threw her over his shoulder and picked up the dress off the floor then made his way to their bedroom. Hannah stayed there like a bag of flour, her hair dragging on the floor hands clutching The back of Alois' legs.  
"Ahhh! I feel sick!" She whined.  
"What?" Alois asked.  
Hannah's eyes rolled back, her mouth hung open as he senses went blank.  
Then a horrid wretching sound echoed through the hallway as vomit poured out of her mouth.   
"Couldn't you hold it in?!" Alois asked.   
"No.." She Mummbled, Clutching the back of his legs.  
Alois kicked open the bedroom door and set Hannah down on the bed and threw the dress into the closet.  
Hannah fell over and began to whine incoherent words.  
She suddenly got up and hit him with a pillow.  
"I hate chu." She huffed.  
"Mhm. Go take a nap." Alois said shooing her away.  
"Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Hannah whined, Latching onto him.  
"I am. I said take a nap." Alois said turning around.  
"You don't love me anymore..." She Mummbled, Hiding her face in his shoulder.  
"I love you very much, but go take a nap." Alois said.  
"Hey!" She hummed, Grabbing his shoulders.  
"What?" Alois asked.  
"Let's have some fun, Adult fun." She giggled.  
Alois stared at her for a second.  
"Go the fuck to sleep."


	68. Pineapple Turnover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's Ready for the D.

Tis was thanksgiving, And we all know on thanksgiving that people dine, Celebrate and be thankful then at 12:00am people are trampling and killing others for a great deal or a door buster.  
In the Trancy Household, In the large dining room, Sat 5 demons and One human.  
Alois, Being the head of the household, Sat at the head of the table, Hannah on his right, Royale On his left, Sebastian and Aiko facing each other as Ciel sat on the other end.  
The table wad loaded with all types of delicious and appealing food.  
Alois, Ciel and Sebastian poked at their food, Nibbling here and there As Hannah, Royale and Aiko Actually ate, refilling their plates every ten minutes or so.  
"What have you been doing in the past hundred years, Ciel?" Alois asked, resting his chin on His palm staring straight at Ciel.  
"Contracts, Going to school, Graduating, Crime solving y'know..The works. What have you been doing?" Ciel Asked flatly.  
"Same old, Same old, Signing, Song writing, Acting, Oprah, soaps, though I am expecting a daughter around January give or take." Alois said, Poking at his stuffing.   
"Congratulations." Ciel said, glancing at the Currently eating Hannah.  
"This is boring!!!!" Royale suddenly screamed, standing up.  
All eyes shifted to him.  
"What are you lookin at, Pirate!" Royale taunted, Standin up and glaring at Ciel. "I'm not looking at you. I'm looking at your crotch, I could bet you have a really small Magic stick." Ciel said flatly, Looking back down at his food.  
"Young master." Sebastian warned.  
"Oi! Are you gay or something?!?!' Royale snapped, Covering his crotch.  
"Yes. Yes I am." Ciel said calmly.   
"Y'know what, This small magic stick fucked your mother last night! That's right, You came from my balls!" Royale snapped.  
"My mother is dead, and if you fuck a skeleton your nasty." Ciel said boredly.  
Royale huffed and plopped down.  
"I hate him." He Mummbled.   
Alois cleared his throat.  
"Would anyone care for some pineapple turnover?" He asked, Changing the subject.  
"I Don't see why you like pineapples. They're nasty." Hannah said.  
"They're good. Stop judging." Alois hummed, Cutting himself a small slice.  
"I'm not judging, They just seem a little off to me. Don't you think?" Hannah Asked.  
"Not really. Your hate them because they're used on pizza." Alois hummed, Taking a bite of his cake.  
"And the fact they burn your lips." Hannah added.  
"They burn your lips. Not mine. Just have a piece." Alois urged, Holding some to her mouth.  
Hannah leaned forward and went in for the kill.  
"It's nasty." She said.  
"Then whyd you swallow it?" Alois asked.  
"Do you want me to spit it out in front of all these people?" Hannah asked.  
"Just admit you like pineapples. I'm pineapple and you like me." Alois teased.  
"Honestly, how are you two married?" Ciel interrupted with a small chuckle.  
"Well It's quite simply really. I asked for her hand in marriage and she said yes so we got married." Alois said.  
"You know what I mean." Ciel chuckled.   
"Hmm. What happened to lady Hanna?" Alois teased.  
"Who? Her? She died in childbirth." Ciel said flatly.   
"And The child?" Alois inquired.   
"Dead. All of them. Though I cant say I miss them. I'm a loner." Ciel shrugged.  
"No shit." Alois hummed.  
"So~! How is work?" Royale cut in.  
"Fine." Alois answered.  
"Fine." Ciel answered.  
"Fine." Sebastian answered.  
"It's absolutely annoying. My manager refuses to let me release an Album, plus I have to put together a portfolio for Vouge and then Create red carpet dress for Anne Taylor and Miley Cyrus. I think I'm over worked and Ontop of that, Alois insults how I take pictures yet he doesn't show me how to properly take them. Then my secretary keeps piling on the work and I have to write a apology letter to Madonna because she decided to create a copy of Madonna's original dress." Hannah said, Repeatedly stabbing her ham.  
"What?" She asked, Looking up.  
"So~! I've made my first contract." Royale hummed proudly.   
"And now most of the food in the house isnt gone the second we buy it." Alois cut in.  
"I just have a very big appetite ok?" Royale said, feigned heart break.  
"Leave him be, Alois. He's been like that since he was little." Hannah hummed.  
"No denying that." Alois chuckled.  
"I was like....Chubby..." Royale giggled.  
"Fat." Alois corrected.  
"And you were a twig." Royale snapped.  
"Being a twig is the style back then and it still is.." Alois corrected.   
"And being chubby was cute." Royale corrected.  
"He was such a chubby baby." Hannah Giggled.   
"And his baby bum was soft." Alois giggled.   
"I bet it still is." Hannah Giggled, nudging Alois.   
"And his grades are shit." Alois said flatly.   
"I have all c's! Thats good!" Royale defended.  
"C's are failing." Ciel cut in.  
"I admit they could be better." Hannah said softly.  
"Stop babying him Hannah! His grades are shit and he does nothing in school." Alois argued.  
"I'm not babying him." Hannah Mummbled.   
"What?! 'I admit they could be better'. Stop sugar coating shit." Alois snappes.  
"Why are you angry at me?" Hannah asked.  
"Cause your always babying him and sugar coating shit!" Alois said.  
"Because he's my son." Hannah Mummbled.   
In the midst of it All, Sebastian excused himself to go help cook desert.  
"He's 126 years old!" Alois argued.  
"So?" Hannah said stubbornly.  
"Your so stubborn all the time." Alois huffed, Playing with his pineapple  turnover cake.  
"All marriage should be illegal." Ciel sighed, Rubbing his temples.  
~♡~  
In the entertainment room, Hannah and Alois cuddled up against each other on the three seater, Royale sat next to them, Sebastian in a LayZboy chair, Ciel on a beanbag, Aiko on the floor as they all ate pie, Except for Sebastian and Alois who fed the pumpkin pie to his pregnant wife.  
Charlottes web played on the wall, Literally the wall. The whole left wall was a T.V. itself.  
Aiko and Royale seemed so into it.  
Ciel simply sipped tea, Staring at nothing in particular.

"Want more?" Alois quizzed, Pausing.   
Hannah nodded and he proceeded to feed her more pumpkin pie.  
"My breath is gonna stink." Hannah said before going in for the kill.  
"I'm sure there's mints in the candy dish." Alois hummed.  
"Your supposed to kiss me jackass." Hannah said.  
Alois pressed his lips to hers in a quick peck.   
"And your supposed to tell me how much you love me and swoon all over me." Alois chuckled.   
"Your such a silly goose." Hannah Giggled.  
"Why thank you." Alois giggled.   
Hannah leaned in and kissed him, parting her lips slightly to allow him to taste her mouth, their lips smashed against each others as their eyes fluttered Shut.  
When they parted, Both of their eyes locked, Breaths raged.  
"Alois....Take me upstairs..." Hannah Whispered.  
A blush made itself known on Alois' face as he Thickly swallowed.   
"Are you sure?" He asked softly.   
Hannah blushed and nodded.  
Alois set down the half eaten pie and stood up, taking her hand.  
"Excuse us." He said as they left, Bidding every One a goodnight.  
_  
(Ight Look, I'm gonna keep this short. Oh and smut starts here.)  
Alois kicked the room door close and walked over to the bed and gently shoved Hannah onto her back as he crawled  ontop of her.  
Hannah blushed as he kissed her lips, his lips tasting off pineapple turnover cake.  
Hannah bit his bottom lip as she balled her hands into fist, the material of his shirt between her fingers.   
Alois paused, His breath heavy.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Alois asked softly.   
"Y-Yes." Hannah Mummbled.  
Alois let air out his nose and went back down for a kiss, Weaving his fingers Through her hair.  
Alois' skilled hands somehow got her dress off without even breaking the kiss, His tongue tasting every inch of her mouth.  
Hannah's fingers quickly undid his white dress shirt, Her hands running up and down his chest, lingering at his belted pants.  
Alois began to grind himself between her legs awarded with soft needy moans.  
Alois' fingers unhooked her bra and throwing it aside then proceeded to squeeze and rub her soft breast.  
His hands slowly trailed down her curvy sides to the hem of her underwear.  
Alois' eyes locked with hers and she gave him a small nod of approval and with that, Alois slowly pulled her underwear to her knees, Her calves and off her feet then threw them aside, annoyed with their presence.   
Hannah squirmed, her knees touching as she blushed uncontrollably.  
"It's ok...I won't hurt you..." Alois whispered soothingly, placing his hands on her knees, slowly opening her legs.  
He offered her a soft smile as he reached out a ghosted his fingers over her sphinx cat, his index sinking below the lips to see just how wet she was.  
Hannah let out a soft giggle, causing Alois to giggle.   
Alois pulled her long legs over his shoulders, coming face to face with his desert.  
His pink tongue flicked out of his mouth to get a taste of her-- And she tasted good-- licking his lips.  
He sunk his tongue between her slick lips, slowly dragging his tongue as he tasted her.   
Hannah softly moaned and balled her hands into fist.  
Alois closed his eyes and gave her clit a soft suck then Slowly dragged his tongue about and then began to suck on her clit, the tip of his tonge licking it mindlessly.   
Hannah sighed in pure ecasty.   
She missed this so much, and Alois being all gentle with her felt so damn good.  
Alois' tongue trailed from her clit to her small opening and he penetrated it with his tongue enjoying her soft moans and sighs.  
His left hand busily unbuckled his pants then slowly unzipped it, reaching inside to soothe his erect and twitching cock.  
Alois then retracted his tongue and gave her a few more licks, placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
He lowered her body to the bed and slowly pulled down his pants and boxers and threw them to the side, his erect dick standing proud.  
He crawled onto of her, connecting their lips once more.  
Reaching his hand down between them, Alois rubbed her sphinx cat, dipping his fingers between her lips to rub her opening.   
"Nngh." She moaned, feeling needy.  
"Tell me if you want me to stop." Alois whispered, Positioning himself between her legs.  
Hannah felt the urge to push him away and run; but this was Alois. He'd never hurt her. He was being so gentle so why stop now?  
Plus she wanted this.  
"Hah..." She softly moaned as Alois penetrated her opening.  
She whined and arched her back feeling him pass her cervix, Ecasty flowing throughout every fiber in her body.  
Alois bit his lip and began to slowly piston his hips back and forth, the friction driving him crazy as he tried to be gentle.  
"Oh~. Hah...hnnhh." the moans flew from her mouth freely  
Hannah reached out and grabbed his hands off her waist and intertwined her fingers.   
"Nngh." Alois moaned, biting his lip harder.  
Hannah's face was dusted a light pink as her toes curled, eyes completely closed, her mouth slightly opened.  
"Ohhh~ Alois! Ahhh Yes!" Hannah screamed and then wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them, pulling him closer and deeper.  
"Oh Fuck yes!" Alois moaned, ramming in deep and holding himself there as they climaxed together.   
(Smuts over lovlies..Maybe)  
Then there was all silence.  
Alois squeezed her hands and smiled, getting a soft smile in return.  
He backed away once she unlocked her legs.  
He watched in guilt as he watched his cum slowly leak out of her.  
Alois grabbed her waist and lifted her lower body off the bed.  
He then began to lap up his Bittersweet cum as it came, Making the demoness blush her head off as she felt sensitive and tired.  
Once he was sure there was no more, he let her go and crawled ontop of her and pulled her into a spoon.  
"Thank you.." Hannah Whispered.  
"For what?" Alois asked.  
"For loving me."


	69. Miss-Carriage

Hannah awoke with a pounding in her head and a aching in her Vagina.   
She registered where she was and who's arm's were around her.  
Hannah blinked and rubbed her temple.  
She laid back down and snuggled her naked self into Alois' naked form.  
But that was when she noticed the bed around her was drenched.  
Hannah peeled back the covers and Her heart practically stopped.  
Bright red blood.  
It stained the sheets, her and no doubt Alois.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Her shriek ripped through the silence Like a obsidian blade as Crows crowed outside.   
~♡~  
Alois paced outside of their room door, confused, scared, regretful and sad.  
His morning wasn't the absolute best.  
He woke up to his wife screaming and hitting him, crying and hyperventilating.  
He was shoved out of the room by the triplets, the doctor was called, Hannah's sobs rang in his head like a church bell.  
Could he have caused this?  
Maybe because of the lewd activities they did last night?  
Alois exhaled and ran a hand through his hair.  
He asked her twice if she was sure, twice. And she said Yes.  
Now look what happened.

Alois sank to the floor and covered his face.  
Then it hit him like a train.   
Hannah had a Miscarriage.  
The baby...Oh that sweet sweet little girl that didn't even get to see the world, her parents..The light.  
They weren't going to have a baby.  
They weren't going to see they're daughter.   
They weren't going to raise that beautiful little girl.  
"Oh god....I'm a monster." He Whispered to no one in particular.  
He was the cause.  
He was the reason.  
He made her loose the baby.  
He let instinct take over and take her word for it.  
He could have said "Hannah I don't think I wanna do this..." Or "Hannah I don't think we should do this..." but he didn't.  
He was too caught up in exasty to even care about the outcome.

Alois let out a frustrated cry and kicked his legs out, pounding the floor like a banshee.  
What about Hannah? How did she feel about this? Loosing her baby, the baby she carried for three whole months.   
Her loud sobs made it apparent how she felt.  
And it made Alois feel like shit.  
Alois didn't understand why god hated him.  
What did he ever do to God? Slap his mother?  
Spit in his face?  
Mock him?

The door to the bedroom opened and out stepped the doctor.   
Alois scrambled up to his feet and looked at the doctor with an expectant glare.  
The doctor sighed and took off his gloves.  
"I have good news and bad news." He said Flatly.  
"Uh....Bad news first?" Alois Asked.   
"There Lot's of tearing, Lot's of ripping and Unbelievable amount of blood loss and the fetus is near death just barely hanging on." The doctor said.  
Alois thickly swallowed and nodded.  
"The good news?" He asked dryly.  
"It might make it, But to enure it does, your wife needs to eat more, her body is losing strength and shutting down. I suggest bed rest until this situation lightens up and An early birth would commonly happen in situations like this, I'll prescribe Z-Nex and hope all goes well." The doctor said, Handing Alois and prescription.   
Alois took it, ripped it up and handed it right back.  
"Get out of my house." He snapped.  
The doctor rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs.  
Alois inhaled and exhales.   
He placed a hand on the handle of the door and pushed it open.  
He saw Hannah sitting on the edge of the bed, hugging a sheet to her naked form, her hair drapping over her shoulders as her face held a solemn but joyful look.  
She looked over at him and then looked back down at her knees.  
Alois slowly walked over and sat down next to her.  
He stared at her for a second.  
Alois gently grabbed her chin, making her look up at him.  
He then leaned in and gave her a kiss, Pushing the three souls he had harvested down her throat forcing her to swallow them.  
He then retracted and stared at her for a second.  
"How are you feeling?"he asked softly.  
"I'm...Ok.." Hannah Mummbled.  
"I'm so sorry.." Alois said softly.  
"For what? I wanted it. It was my decision and It's my consequences. You've got nothing to be sorry about..." Hannah Mummbled.  
"But I'm the effect. I completed it. I do have something to be sorry about because that's my baby too. You think I'm going to let you do this on your own? We're a team Hannah, We're best friend's for life, husband and wife." Alois said, leaning in and giving her a big hug.  
Hannah blushed and nuzzled closer.   
"I love you.." She whispered.  
"I love you too." Alois whispered, kissing her cheek.  
"So...Uh...What did the doctor say?"she asked softly.  
Alois exhaled a puff of air.  
"You need more souls. Your body is shutting down and...And...The baby...It's hanging on..But you need to be on bed rest until you both get better..." Alois said, his eyes on her stomach.   
Hannah sighed, enjoying his scent.   
"I Didnt even notice myself.....Alois?" Hannah asked.  
"Hmm?" Alois sounded.  
"What happens if the baby doesn't make it?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Then we try again, If you want to that is." Alois answered.   
"But what if I cant have anymore children? Would you be willing to carry a baby? For me?" Hannah asked, her tone curious and teasing.  
"Uh...I...I don't..Yes?..No? I don't  know? Maybe? But that would be impossible because a female has 3 million eggs and the fallopian tubes never damage or break and the womb is meant ti endure harsh conditions." Alois listed off.  
Hannah giggled ans snuggled closer.  
"I was just curious..."She hummed.


	70. Łøňđøñ

3 months and 4 weeks....  
The very next day, Royale was given the keys to the Great big Trancy Family house hillside mansion and Hannah and Alois packed for Their trip.  
-  
Alois threw the last of Hannah's luggage into the back of the range rover and turned to Royale.  
"You'd better take care of my house." He said, Towering over his 5'5 son. "Do. Not. Have. Any. House. Parties. Or. Else. I. Will. Rip. Your. Balls. Off. Is that clear?" Alois said, Jabbing his finger into Royale's chest with every word.  
"Chill out, dawg. I got dis." Royale chuckled, jingling the keys.  
"You know what, stay at a hotel. I Don't feel like I'll have a home or a proper home, when i come back." Alois snappes.  
"Alois he's perfectly capable of taking care of a house, After all he's the reason the Trancy Manor is still standing." Hannah said from her spot in the car.  
"I Don't care if he defended an old mansion against soldiers, I Don't feel like i can trust him, with my current home." Alois snapped.  
"Alois don't you think he can handle taking care of the house? Because when you say he's taking care of it, you mean the triplets are takkng care of it." Hannah said.   
"But they can't stop him from throwin parties or groupies fucking in our bed."Alois grumbled.   
"Come on. I trust him.  
Why cant you?  We're going to miss our flight." Hannah sighed.   
Alois sighed.  
"Fine. God so help me if You fuck up even your mother cant save you." Alois warned, Getting into the range rover.  
"Chill out dawg. I got dis, I might blow up the kitchen but that's pretty much it and bring me back some knick knacks mommy~!" Royale called.  
~  
On flight 24-7, In First class, Near the secluded back area were the two demons.   
Alois sat by the window and Hannah sat next to him, Cuddling his arm as she crossed her legs, Their eyes glued to the movie player on the back of the seat Infront of Alois.  
They we're watching The other woman.  
"Alois?" Hannah said Softly.   
"Hm?" Alois sounded.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"London." Alois answered.   
"That sounds nice." Hannah Giggled.   
"It does." Alois chuckled.   
They continued watching the movie, Alois annoyed by the fact that Cute Kate was ugly and Hannah just staring at Nicki Minaj's backside. How could one have an ass that colossal?  
Which made her think,She could experiment shape shifting in private.  
But then again, How doesn't she fall over backwards all the time? How does she wipe her ass? How does she sit down without it hurting?   
How does she defy gravity?  
Is it real?  
Then her mind wondered into the gutters.  
Does she take it from behind?  
If she did, Hannah was sure her ass sagged, just a bit so how would her partner find her cat? Does she hurt her partner when they we're doing cowgirl? Cause Hannah was sure her ass weighed a whole person.  
Does she queef? Then Hannah was curious; Does she like oral anal?  
But then again.   
Knowing about Alois' career and that type of carreer, All rappers and singers made it clear; They liked Whore's with big asses and big breast who'd give it up easily.  
So if colossal asses were popular, Why did only 10 percent of the female population have them?  
It confused her.   
Back in the olden days, if you had a collasal ass, people would laugh at you or you'd have to wear Many large dresses and petticoats. If you had an average ass, it was ok.  
If you had no ass it was considered innocent and cute.  
Breasts? That's a whole nother story.  
Time changes I guess?

"Are you ok?"  
Hannah looked at Alois.  
"Hmm?"   
"You look angry, are you ok?" Alois asked once more.  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking." She Mummbled.   
"Oh? What about?" Alois Asked.   
"Boring stuff. Nothing special." Hannah sighed, staring at Nicki Minaj's ass, once more.    
~♡~  
"Taxi! Taxi!" Alois yelled, Hailing a cab.   
Hannah sat ontop of the four bags of luggage, Simply waiting since her feet hurt.  
"Damn.people are so rude these days." Alois grumbles, Walking off the sidewalk.   
"Alois what are you doing?!" Hannah asked in Panic, Reaching her hand out.  
Alois stood directly in the cross walk when the light was green.  
He held a hand out, Effectively stopping three rude ass Taxi drivers.  
"What are you doing you sick Fuck!?!" Yelled a man, Getting out of his car.  
"I'm hailing a cab. Now if you would please, Who would like to drive me to the Buckinghamshire hotel?" Alois asked casually.   
"I oughta knock your faerie ass out!" The man yelled.  
"I'm Bisexual. My wife's right there jackass and I Don't think you wanna pick a fight with me hotstuff." Alois chuckled, Inspecting his nails.  
Horns honked and Alois still stood right there, not moving.  
"Alright you blokes! I've got 2,000 dollars in Cash for who ever wants to drive me to the Buckinghamshire hotel! Anyone up for it?" Alois asked.  
Before anyone could answer, Fangurl screams were heard from across the street, Alois looked over and saw a group of teenage girls waving and screaming at him.  
He waved back slightly.  
"Alright. Get in." Said the same man who threatened to knock him out.  
"Thank you~." Alois hummed, Going back to the sidewalk.   
"Are you crazy?!" Hannah hissed, Grabbing her luggage.   
"Chillax dawg, I had that." Alois hummed, throwing his luggage into the trunk of the car.  
"Sometimes I just wanna slap you across your head." Hannah sighed, getting into the car.  
"And sometimes I wonder if Fat or meat fill your boobs." Alois hummed, Getting in behind her.  
"It's a combination of both. If you were paying attention in Sex ed." Hannah sighed.   
"Yeah no, school isnt for me." Alois said distastefully.  
"Where to?" Interrupted the driver.  
"The Buckinghamshire hotel, or did you not see me stop traffic to announce it?" Alois quizzed.   
£~£  
The hotel room.  
Room 509.  
It was a suite.  
Two bedrooms, three bathrooms, kitchen, living area and a heck of a sky view.

Alois threw his bags down on the floor and jumped over the back of the couch and landed directly in it.   
"Have you no manners?" Hannah asked.  
"Yeah but I hate using them." Alois sighed, throwing his feet over the back of the chair as his head hung off of it, his top riding up to show his flat, dimpled stomach.   
Hannah grabbed his feet and threw them on the floor, righting him in the satin white couch.

"Ugh. Your not my mother." Alois groaned.  
"I'm your everything." Hannah said playfully bopping his head.  
"Fortunately, yes." Alois giggled.   
"Your too much." Hannah Giggled, leaning on the back of the chair. "Oof!" She cried out as Alois flipped her  over the back of the chair into his lap.  
"Have you no manners?" He teased, pecking her lips.  
Hannah blushed and hid her face in his stomach.  
"Why do you always make me this way Jim?" She whined.  
"Because I love chu~"


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm sorry for the big time skip!  
> I really wanna get this pregnancy arc out of the way and I simply cannot wait to deliver this baby! So this is the last pregnancy arc chapter until the birth.  Uh. Anywho, I got the idea to skip and shit from My comments on Cyber bully by @serialkiras  
> So. Yeah. Onward to my troth!!!

Three Months later...  
Tis was the 6th month of Hannah's pregnancy and The couple had to be on their toes, Alois purposely stayed home and refused to go to work, He wasn't very far from his wife, Giving her foot rubs, Back rubs or relieving her stress  (Not In a sexual way).Hannah Became agitated easily, She was emotional, Hungry, Sleepy and Sometimes depressed.  
Royale opted to stay far, far away, rarely coming for a visit and The triplets did their best, Forcing her to eat souls every hour or so, Making beautiful assortment of weird foods.  
Basically, Everyone was up and moving.   
~  
Said pregnant youth, wandered around the house, Clad in a lavender silk home dress and Lavender flats, Her hair in a french braid as she had her hands on her tummy.  
She passed many maids, Who regarded her and ignored her, under Alois' orders, She looked at paintings and family pictures and stuff.  
Hannah rubbed her protruding tummy.  
She stopped to look at a painting on the wall.  
She rolled her eyes.  
It was a large painting of Alois.  
He sat upon a throne, a crown on his head, Clad In rich silks and furs, a Maid to his left and a Butler to his right and It agitated her that they both bare striking resemblance to her and Claude and it pissed her off more because he dressed as he dressed 200 years ago, and he had Gold footstool at his feet, a diamond staff in his hand and that stupid smirk on his face.   
But it made her smile.  
The butlers face was stabbed out.  
She then looked to the shelf below it.  
She picked up a picture frame and giggled.  
During world war two, Alois participated and Being the jackass he was; he was holding a Gun, clad in uniform with that stupid smirk on his face, Hannah stood next to him, Clad In uniform, leaning on her machine gun. Those were good times. They used to switch up the battle plans, steal the souls of the enemies and On the battle field, They both showed off, killing any and everyone in their way, using their powers, Taunting and teasing and it was all just for fun.  
She placed it down and picked up another picture frame.  
It was a picture of Hannah, she was caught off gaurd, Her eyes trained on something else as she held the family dog, Vincent in her hands.  
Ah. Vincent was such a loyal dog. He was Royale's best friend from since the moment he was born, creating mischief with him, Using Royale as a dog pillow, Practically the two were inseparable. But then He died when Royale turned 17, at the ripe and old age of 52.  
Hannah was sure Royale still had his collar, The White Collar with a gold front, the name 'Vincent' carved into it.  
Hannah softly sighed and put the picture down, Making a mental note to bring up a family pet with Alois.  
She moved onto the next picture, a huge smile growing on her face.  
It was a picture from the 1880's.  
It was a picture of Hannah, Sitting in the nursery, holding her new born son as he peacefully slept, her mouth was slightly open confirming that she was singing, her soft hair draped over both of them in a soothing maner.  
Again, It was off guard.   
What was it with Alois taking these off gaurd pictures?  
Hannah softly placed it down.  
She then contined her strolling.   
She passed a group of maids who were cluttered together gossiping about something.  
However, They got right back to work when they saw her.  
Hannah didn't understand why, but she felt like the staff, except for the triplets hated her, because they ignored her, always sent mean looks her way and did things with sass around her.  
She really Didnt understand.  
She was the most nicest person in this world, why wouldn't anyone like her?  
Well they must have bad taste.  
She continued walking any way.   
Hannah turned the corner and set her eyes on another large painting.  
It was a full family photo.  
It was taken around Christmas judging by the setting and attire.  
Alois was upside down in a chair, Royale ignored the camera in favor of fruit cake and Hannah argued with Alois to sit up as he blatantly ignored her.  
Her eyes wandered to the other large painting.   
She blushed immediately.  
It was a large picture of Alois and Hannah in bed, Cuddling up against each other, Both of them were sleeping, well Alois pretended to be asleep, the sheets were completely white, sunlight hitting their faces perfectly.  
Plus Hannah's stomach was protruding so it could have been taken somewhere around last month.   
"Ah. I just had to capture morning Hannah." Came a Voice from behind her.  
She turned around and saw Alois examining the painting, another large one in his hand.  
"How long have you been there?" She asked.  
"Long enough to know your mad at me for putting that up." Alois giggled.   
"What is that?" Hannah asked, Coming closer.  
"Oh, I'm putting it up in our room." Alois said,  showing her a picture of Their last Ultrasound but it was bigger.  
"Why?' Hannah asked.  
"Cause That's my little girl, Daddies little princess, My bub, My squirt, my Royalty~~" Alois declared.  
"Ok...." Hannah said distastefully.  
"Oh cheer up. I've been working on her room wanna see it?" Alois asked.  
Hannah nodded and followed Alois down the hall, around two corners and up one two step flight of stairs.  
"Alois..Why is it right next to our room?" Hannah asked.  
"Because, I want her to be close and I wanna hear when she's sneaking out at night." Alois giggled.   
"Don't you think your taking this too far?" Hannah asked.  
"A little but I just want her to be happy and also the most spoiled girl in the United States." Alois hummed, opening the lavender door.  
Hannah entered the room and looked around, a bit impressed.   
It was large, that's for sure.  
The walls we're lavender and white, there was at least four large windows with a view into the garden that were draped with soft silk white curtains, a four poster white wooded bed with lavender and white covering, the floor was covered in white carpet, There was a normal closet by the bathroom door filled with baby clothing and baby needs, A dresser and a cute vanity loaded with children's play makeup with a small sterling silver chair, Dolls and teddy bears along with Dollhouses, children books, A large lavender beanbag, A Crib by the window and a bassinet opposite of it, a lavender rocking chair and a white metal chandelier hung from the ceiling.  
"Impressive huh?" Alois asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"It's over the top. I Don't think a little girl would need all of this." Hannah said softly, Sitting on the bed.  
"Me neither but I just...want her to be happy.." Alois sighed.  
"Your too sweet." Hannah giggled, leaning on Alois.   
"Thanks." He said with a cute blush.  
There was a moment of silence, Both people taking the room in.  
"My room looked somewhat like this." Hannab commented.   
"Heh..Uh..About that....this room is actually based off of your room. I didn't wanna stereotype her with all that pink stuff because if she's anything like you, she'd love dark but subtle colors." Alois said bashfully.  
"Or maybe she could be like you and be a hell of a hassle." Hannah chuckled.   
"That was a phase Ok?"


	72. Pity Party~Melanie Martinez

"Vroom, Vroom I'm in me moms car." Hannah softly giggled, Running a toy car over her round protruding tummy.  
The sun shone brightly through the large window to her right, Cool breeze followed, soothing her from all the stress she was having.  
All of a sudden a pang of intense pain beared down on her pelvis.  
She paused, dropping the toy car on the bed.  
Hannah slowly sat up, Hands on her bulging stomach.   
There it was again.  
Hannah furrowed her brows.  
A whimper left her mouth against her will.  
"H-Holy Shit." She muttered.  
The baby.  
It was coming.  
Coming fast and coming now.  
"Alois!!!!! Alois!!!" Hannah screamed, Hoping the idiot would hear her all the way across the mansion.  
But he never came.  
Hannah grabbed her shawl an wrapped it around herself, slowly rising herself from the bed and hobbling towards the door.  
She opened the double doors and stepped into the hallway, Feeling the pain growing heavier and heavier as gravity took a liking to it.   
The silver haired woman bit her lip and tried her best to walk down the hall with a growing pain in her pelvis and lower stomach.  
"Royale!!" She yelled, Pounding on his room door, hoping he was home.  
But he never answered either.   
Another pained whimper escaped her lips.  
She saw maids pass her, Not saying a word and she heard them giggling and whispering when they turned the corner.   
"Bitches." She muttered, leaning against the wall as she made her way across the mansion.   
Why couldn't this child give her three more months? Did every single child she had have to be a demon?  
How was she going to do this?  
She wasn't ready for a baby just yet.  
She was ultimately scared, Just like she was the first time.  
She knew the pain and soreness that awaited her we're not pitiful.   
Hannah pushed the mahogany double doors and stumbled through the door and leaned on the frame, Feeling her legs were going to give out soon.

Alois looked up from his phone and ripped out his headphones.  
"Hannah? What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her curiously.   
"F-Fuck. The baby. Its coming you j-jackass." She snapped, her legs wobbling.   
Alois put his phone down and got up, rushing around the chair and grabbed her under the arms, helping her over to the couch.  
Alois gently rested her down and gave her a couch pillow to take her pain out on.  
"Fuck!" Hannah groaned, Throwing the pillow at him.  
"Hey! Hey don't throw that at me. Just hold on for a few ok?" Alois said, Catching the pillow.   
Hannah pulled her legs onto the couch, Feeling extremely uncomfortable and began to take swings at Alois.  
Alois busily called the doctor as he blocked the hits from Hannah.   
"Ohhh my god!!" Hannah groaned, Grabbing his hand and digging his nails into his bare arm.  
"Alright...will do." Alois sighed and then hung up.  
He snatched his mauled arm away from Hannah.  
He began to fluff the pillows behind her, placing them on either side of her.  
"just calm down yeah?" Alois said unzipping her sweater.  
"I'm about to have a baby and your trying to have sex??!" Hannah screamed, Slapping him across the face, leaving a red wilt.  
"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to get you into comfortable clothes." Alois said calmly, Ignoring the stinging on his face.  
He sighed and unzipped the sweater and took it off, Throwing it to the side.  
He then lifted the 150 pound woman up and slipped off her pants and underwear, Throwing them to the side.   
"You better not leave me!" She warned as Alois looked around for something.   
"Crap..." Alois muttered. "I'll be gone for just two seconds." He said, trying to leave.  
"Goddamit Alois I will rip your lips off your face!!" Hannah screamed.  
"Just two seconds! You'll be ok." Alois soothed before slipping off.  
Hannah grumbled angrily as she tried to ignore the contractions.  
She inhaled and exhaled, digging her nails into the couch.  
Why did she want to have a baby again?  
Why did she even keep it in the first place?  
Alois came back into the home office, Towels and rags along with a soft silk nightgown in hand.  
"That was more than two seconds!" Hannah snapped.  
"Chill out bro." Alois said, Putting down the things.   
He softly hummed as he fitted the silk nightgown over her head and down her body, Making sure to rip the bottom so she would have privacy as she delivered.   
"And now we wait." Alois declared, Sitting next to her.  
Hannah glared at him, deadly intent in her eyes.  
"Wait?! Wait?! I need to get this pumpkin headed demon out of me!!!!" She screamed, taking angry swings at him.   
Alois simply ate the hits while trying to reason with her.  
"I can't do anything, The doctor is an hour away and the triplets are with Royale!" Alois said in panick.  
"Then. do. something!!!"Hannah screamed.  
"I don't know how to deliver a baby! I'm not a doctor!" Alois said, waving his hands in protest.  
"Jim Macken if you don't get between my legs and help me have this baby I will crush your balls and have your penis for breakfast!!" Hannah screamed, her voice thick with venmon and seriousness.   
"Uh.....I....." Alois Mummbled, confused.  
He then remembered twilight saga;Breaking dawn.  
Alois rolled up his sleeves and got a tub of warm water and some hot towels.  
And so he got on his knees between her legs and Waited.   
"What are you doing you jack rabbit?!" Hannah screamed, kicking him.  
"Ow! I'm waiting for it to come!" Alois said, Grabbing her foot.  
"Oh my god my husband wants to kill me." Hannah Mummbled, Throwing her head back in defeat.  
"I'd like to cut off your limbs." Alois sighed, Pulling out his phone and googling how to deliver a baby.  
Step #1: Break The water.  
He shuddered at how it was to be done but he didn't want her abusing him anymore.   
So Alois inserted Two fingers into her and kept wiggling them back and forth against a huge mass.  
"Owww!" Hannah whined, Clutching her stomach as she expelled thick red blood, staining everything in a six centimeter distance.   
"D'oh God!" She screamed, feeling the large mass bear down on her, stretching and tearing her as enormous waves of pain echoed through her body.  
Alois looked back at his phone, reading over the chapter quickly.   
"Can you just push?! Cause I can't do anything to help you." Alois pleaded, Grabbing her hand.  
"No shit." She scoffed.  
Hannah moved her legs up towards her and slightly parting them.  
She slowly began to bear down, Pushing along with the baby inside her.  
She paused to take a breath, gaining some strength.   
Alois blindly reached over to grab a hot towel and lay it on her lower stomach to ease pain.  
"Ow, Ow, Ow, Oh fuck!" Hannah screamed, Leaning forward as her abdominal muscles tightened, Pushing hard, just trying to get the baby out of her.  
"Oh god fuck I hate you Alois!" Hannah yelled, bearing down with all her strength, feeling the pressure ease and choking cries.  
"It doesn't say what to do next!" Alois whined, Staring at the head of the baby.   
"Take the baby out. Take it out you jackass!" She panted, out of breath.   
Alois thickly swallowed.  
what if he decapitated it in the process?  
What if he harmed it?  
What if he caused a birth defect?  
The choking cried rang in his ears once more.  
Alois shakily grabbed a small towel and gently took hold of the babies head, guiding it down towards the couch and gently coaxing it out. Once the neck was visible it almost slipped out like butter, The gross bloody after birth following it.  
He gagged and held back vomit as he gently picked up the crying and bawling baby.  
Hannah watched with a small smile, her energy and strength completely gone. She loved those loud wet wails, the way the bloody baby squirmed in Alois' hands, The look of pure love and The tears In Alois' eyes.  
Hannah closed her eyes and relaxed, drained and tired, feeling sore and uncomfortable.   
Alois gently washed his daughter off with the luke warm water, Rinsing her fragile little face and her limbs, Rinsing the blood from her soft hair.  
He then wrapped her in a small towel and cradled her against his chest for a bit, her pure innocent eyes staring up at him curiously.  
Alois layed her on Hannah's chest, calling the woman back to earth.  
Hannah looked down at her daughter with a smile.  
She sent Her a toothless smile also, her fingers digging into Hannah's skin.  
Royalty. Royalty Angel Trancy.  
That's a perfect name.  
Both parents telepathically agreed.  
She was simply gorgeous, Her Angel Soft Dark Lavender hair, Her Cat shaped eyes hosting twin Violet orbs in her right, Her baby soft pale beige skin, Her small limbs, her small chubby body with baby fat.  
Yes. She truly was Royalty.


	73. Elonce

5 months later....

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout, tip me over and pour me out~" Hannah Sang, Twirling about the nursery as she held her newborn baby in the air.  
Royalty giggled and clapped, a cute smile on her face as she flailed her limbs in attempt to dance.  
Hannah giggled and kissed Her soft pudgy cheeks.  
"How did you sleep sweetie?"  She softly asked, Putting Royalty on her waist and taking her over to the changing table.  
She placed her in the luke warm water and began to use her hands to pour the water over Royalty.  
Royalty curiously played in the water as Hannah scrubbed her down with baby soap and then proceeded to wash her dark lavender curly hair with baby shampoo.  
Hannah picked her up and dried her off, Then began to lather her down with sweet smelling baby lotion and put on a diaper.  
Hannah strolled over to the closet with Royalty on her waist.   
"What do you want to wear today? Hmm?" Hannah softly quizzed.  
Royalty clung to her mother. Staring into the closet curiously. She hesitantly reached out and touched an outfit.   
"This one?" Hannah asked, Taking the hanger containing the outfit.  
Royalty stared at it, sucking her thumb.  
Hannah patiently waited for a response, Getting one when Royalty touched it again.  
Hannah softly hummed as she placed Royalty on the bed and changed her into A green and white polka heart blouse and a green skirt with white baby socks and cute green baby dress shoes with white bows on the front.  
Hannah grabbed hair moose and sat on the floor, A Hyper Royalty between her legs.  
Hannah blow dried her hair with warm air and combed it out.  
"I know, I know. Shh." Hannah cooed as she combed it out. Royalty whined and tried to squirm away.  
Hannah finally managed to get done, Putting her hair In a Bow Bun atop her hair and then smoothed it with Moose.  
Hannah lifted her up and smiled.  
"You look so beautiful." She whispered, kissing Royalty's head.  
And so Hannah left Royalty in her crib and went to get ready for the day.   
She took a bath, Fixed her hair and spent a short time picking out an outfit.  
When she came to collect her daughter, she wore Green jeans and a White T- shirt with white sockd and green taylor chucks.  
Royalty squealed with glea, Reaching up to her mother.  
"Missed me?" Hannah Giggled, picking Royalty up.  
Royalty clung to Hannah and peered around As they walked through the hallway.   
Hannah smiled at The maids, only getting ignored in favor of Royalty.  
"Well good morning to you sexy lady." Came a voice from behind her.  
"Go away ya nasty." Hannah chuckled.   
"How Am I nasty? I can't complement my wife?" Alois asked, catching up.  
"Hmm. I dunno." Hannah Giggled.  
Alois put a hand on her waist and leaned in for a kiss.  
"I shall." He hummed.  
Alois bounced around Hannah and made a funny face at Royalty.  
Royalty giggled and Reached out to touch his face, Feeling it with her small hands.  
"How are you this morning royalty? Did you sleep well? Yes you did my little goodie goodie gum drop." Alois cooed, Taking Royalty from her mother.  
Royalty clung to Alois with one hand as the next curiously played in his blonde hair.  
"I like your hair too." Alois cooed in a mushy voice, playing with her loose baby hair.  
Royalty sighed an inaudible sigh since she couldn't speak yet and layed her head on the crook of Alois' neck.   
"I think she's hungry." Hannah commented.  
"I still don't see why you refuse to breast feed." Alois said rubbing her back.  
"Cause I'm tender ok?" Hannah said as they continued walking.   
"That don't mean shit." Alois declared.   
"Language." Hannah scolded.   
Royale grabbed Alois'face and leveled eyes with him.  
She leaned in and kissed his nose with her cute little lips.  
"See? She approves my language." Alois said triumphantly.   
"I can tell she'll like you more than me." Hannah Giggled.   
"Cause She's daddies little princess~! My bud~! My squirt~!" Alois hummed.  
They entered the kitchen and Alois sat her in her high chair.   
"I'm gonna feed her today." He declared, Taking the baby spoon and mushy pears and apple baby food from Hannah.   
"Be my guest." Hannah said, sitting on the counter and watching.   
"Say ah here comes the aeroplane!" Alois cooed, Teasing her with the spoon of baby food.  
Royalty opened her toothless mouth and Alois fed her.  
She almost immediately swallowed, Reaching for more, getting upset when Alois moved the small jar away.  
"Tsk Tsk. Your too impatient."Alois giggled, Getting an reasonable amount and Then feeding her again.  
Royalty leaned back and began to bang at her small table looking around curiously.  
"Well if you keep banging like that I won't Feed you. Then you'll be hungry and You'll start crying." Alois said, feigned concern.  
Royalty banged a bit more, Her chubby fist slapping down on the plastic table.   
"And we're going out today and we can't really feed you normal food. And even if I just put cheerios there you'll bang them to grains." Alois hummed.  
Royalty paused, Looking straight at Alois.  
'Bang'   
She kicked off the table to the high seat.  
"Ok, listen here you little--"  
"Alois she's just curious." Hannah interrupted, Putting the table back on and soothingly rub Royalty's back.  
"She's too much." Alois grumbled, Pinching her little cheeks.  
"Like You. She's like you." Hannah added.  
"True Dat." Alois hummed, Pouring Cheerios onto the table and watching her eat them calmly.   
"Boobs." Alois said suddenly.   
"What?" Hannah asked.  
"She'll have serious boobage." Alois said In all seriousness.   
"Why would you say that?" Hannah asked.  
"Cause, She's got chubby around her chest. You can't deny the fact she'll have more boobage than you." Alois said,  poking Hannah's Boob.  
"Alois stop it." Hannah sighed. "Fine, Fine. Go cook her some eggs or something." Alois said, shooing his wife away.   
~♡~  
"I honestly don't see why we didn't bring the stroller." Hannah commented, getting out of the car, holding the 2 pound baby girl.  
"Cause I was too lazy to go into the closet and get it. I'm a father now, cut me some slack ok?" Alois said, slamming the car door.  
He wore A loose green T-Shirt and Green jeans with white and Green converses, a Cute madhatter hat on his head, a painted green heart on his cheek along with a white bow tie on his neck.  
"You...You..." Hannah Trailed off, Not coming up with an insult.  
"Now Let's do dis~ lemme spoil my wife and daughter~~~~~!" Alois hummed, Making a beeline for the Big Shopping center.  
Hannah followed after him, Royalty cluthcing Hannah for dear life as she took in the new exciting surroundings.  
"Oh My." Hannah Mummbled as they entered the mall.  
"Its big as hell. My goal is to blow three million in this mall today." Alois said, peering around.  
"What? Three million?! Alois are you crazy?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes. I'm bipolar and I have ptsd, Hannah you know this. Plus thats like 50 cents to me." Alois hummed.  
"Your so careless." Hannah sighed.  
"Electric!"  
"Is that Electric?!"  
"It's him!"  
"That can't be Beyonce."  
"Quick get my mic!"  
"Tom are you getting this?!"  
"What's Beyonce doing here?"  
Hannah and Alois Looked at the flock of people approaching them with bored faces.  
"Should we go home?" Hannah asked.  
"Nah. I wonder who their coming for." Alois hummed.  
"Us." Hannah sighed.  
And So Mics were shoved in their faces, fans asking for autographs.  
"Electric, rumors have it you dropped sony for De Cheatu studios, Is that true?"   
"I was getting more money." Alois said, Handing back a pen and paper.  
"Judging from the red carpet, Celebrity status party and The various sightings, Are You and Beyonce in a relationship?"   
"She's my wife."  
"Beyonce! Beyonce Can i have your autograph?!"  
"Sure." Hannah said, Siging a picture of herself.  
"Beyonce! Did you and electric Have a baby?!"   
"Yup, On March 5th. She's a couple months old." Hannah Giggled, Kissing Royalty's head.  
"Beyonce, Rumor has it your dropping a new album next August. Is this true?"  
"Definitely. You can get it almost anywhere. Its called Yonce." Hannah said.   
"How long have you two been married Electric?"   
"A very long time." Alois answered.  
"C'mon family, I think I want some Ice cream!" Alois hummed, Ushering Hannah away from the crowd.  
"Electric what's your favorite ice cream?!"  
"Electric do you like toppings?!"  
"Electric have you ever cheated in your marrige?!"  
"I mix flavors Now get off my dick." Alois grumbled, Trying to get into stone cold only to have people block his way.  
"Electric do you think you'll ever cheat?!"  
"Is it true you had a feud with kanye west?!"  
"Electric!!!!"  
Alois tried to push through the crowd only to be surrounded more.  
Getting annoyed by the second, Alois dropped to his knees and crawled between legs of people.  
He came out on the other side and slipped into stone cold to find Hannah in the corner at a table, Feeding herself and Royalty melted Strawberry ice cream.   
"How'd you...?" Alois trailed off.  
"Something called saying 'Excuse me I think Royalty is about to throw up.'." Hannah said, playing with Royalty's hand.  
"Oh Fuck you."


	74. Running This Game

One year later...  
Beyonce And Electric rose in fame, Becoming the #1 celebrity couple, Internationally known singers, Most Paid and They had won 7 grammies In all.  
Beyonce had 32 albums, Going on 33 and Electric had about 21.  
Basically they were running and Slaying the game since 2001.  
€~¥  
"Alois we'll be late!!" Hannah yelled from the grand foyer, Stomping her foot as she looked at her Lavender Iphone.  
"Alright! Alright!" Alois said, clambering down the stairs, His 2 year old daughter clinging to his neck.   
"Look at me mommy! I'm floating!" Royalty giggled, moving her tiny feet up and down.  
"Stay still please!"Alois hissed, Fitting her small shoe on her small foot.  
"Gimme her." Hannah said, Taking Royalty away from Alois.   
Alois rubbed his neck, Making weird sounds.  
"Well?!?!" Hannah said, Stomping her foot again.  
"What?" Alois asked.  
"Alois were fifteen minutes late for our music Video casting!!" Hannah whined, Her Voice annoyed.  
"Oh.." Alois said.  
"The car Alois! Get the car!!"  
₩~₩  
In a large, rented and empty warehouse was a large set of a castle throne room.  
People were busy setting up props as makeup artist got Beyonce and Royalty ready for her shoot.  
Royalty squirmed in her chair as make up artist put on her eyeliner and fixed her hair in loose curls atop her head as Alois held her still, bribing her with Candy to stay still.  
Hannah underwent the same procedure.  
"Get yer dang hand out my hair!" Royalty yelled.  
"Can you calm down? They're trying to make you look pretty." Alois said, Grabbing her hands that we're ready to strike.  
"But I'm already pretty." Royalty whined.  
"Tell ya what, If you behave for the rest of the time, we can get ice cream after this." Alois said.  
"You can't break the promise this time!" Royalty said with a glare.   
"I Won't. Deal?" Alois asked.  
"Hmpf. Let it be known, Royalty Angel Trancy is only doing this for the makeup! The cookie dough Ice cream is saving all of your tushy's!" Royalty declared.   
"Ok, Ok. Calm down. Now can I go away for a second to talk to mommy?" Alois asked.  
"No promises." Royalty said, sticking out her tongue.  
Alois chuckled and licked her nose then walked off, leaving a whining Royalty.  
"Alois what did you do?" Hannah asked, Tilting her head so they could curl her baby hairs.  
"Ice cream." Alois answered, Sitting Infront of her.  
"Now I want ice cream. Maybe I should misbehave too." Hannah chuckled.  
"Nah. You'll get some act right." Alois teased, biting his lip and winking.  
Hannah blushed and kicked Alois with her tall stiletto boot.  
"Stop being so nasty." She giggled.  
"I can't. Its in my blood." Alois hissed, pawing at her.  
Hannah laughed and shook her head.  
"Go bribe Royalty some more." She said.  
"I shall my beautiful wife~~~~!!" Alois sang, Walking off.   
~  
the first scene of her music video, Bow Down.  
It was being shot.  
(Hannah and Royalty wore the same thing Beyonce wore In her music Video bow down).  
"Alright we need fierce! We need sassy! We need Beyonce!" Yelled the director.   
"Everyone ready?!" Hannah asked from her gold throne in the set castle throne room.  
A loud bzzt sounded and so they we're filming.   
-  
Soliders stood in the throne room, guarding Queen Beyonce. She sat on her throne, tall and proud, a smirk on her face.   
A small girl, Curly dark lavender hair atop her head, Lavender ocean eyes quietly walked up, A brown cape over her, covering her face.  
The soliders made a arch way with their sharp swords and she walked through.   
"State your business." Queen Beyonce said loud and proud.  
The girl bowed, Getting on ine knee.  
"My queen, I..I come from distant lands I have no place to stay...and I hunger so much my stomach eats itself...." The girl whispered, her voice mediocre.  
Soilders parted as the queen stood up, Stretching for a bit to show off her dips and curves.   
"Come little girl, you seem very skinny."   
A large table was set up, Appetizing foods and drinks laid out.  
The little girl was sat at the table, her head downcast.  
Queen Beyonce tried to feed her some cake but she refused.  
"I Don't eat that.." The girl Mummbled.   
"Then what do you eat little girl?" Queen Beyonce asked.   
The little girl ripped off her hood, Throwing the cape to the side revealing Royalty wearing the same thing Queen Beyonce wore.  
"Candy!" She yelled, Getting on the table.   
Bow down instrumental began to play, basically a drum solo, bass and a candy themed sound.   
Royalty  kicked stuffed turkey out of the way and pulled candy out her pockets, letting it fall to the floor.  
"I’m out that H-town  
Coming, coming down  
I’m coming down dripping candy on the ground  
H, H-town, town, I’m coming down  
Coming down dripping candy on the ground!!" Royalty  rapped, Throwing candy around as she did the beef it up dance.  
Queen Beyonce grabbed her diamond staff, walking professionally to the end of the table.  
She hiked herself up and sat down, legs crossed seductively.  
Royalty stood over her, dropping candy down on her like rain.  
"I know when you were little girls  
You dreamt of being in my world  
Don’t forget it, don’t forget it  
Respect that, bow down bitches  
I took some time to live my life  
But don’t think I’m just his little wife  
Don’t get it twisted, get it twisted  
This my shit, bow down bitches~!" Queen Beyonce sang, Making a beef it up gesture, Catching candy and throwing it on the floor as she had a resting bitch face on.  
" Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches  
Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches  
H-town vicious, h-h-town vicious  
I’m so crown, bow bow down bitches!!" Queen Beyonce held her staff out to make it seem she was talking to you.  
The scene changed to a large white plain.   
Hannah and Royalty walked up to meat each other, Both wearing All black and black flats.  
The sound started again and they began to jump up and down as they clapped.  
It stopped again and Royalty pickes up the drum sticks and began to beat on the drum doing a small mediocre solo.   
The scene was at the castle again.   
Royalty jumped up and landed on the table with a loud thud.  
She stuck a lollipop in her hair.  
"I’m out that H-town  
Coming, coming down  
I’m coming down dripping candy on the ground  
H, H-town, town, I’m coming down  
Coming down dripping candy on the ground~~~!!" She rapped as she Did the Nae Nae All over the roasted duck.  
She picked up the green peas and threw it at Queen Beyonce.  
Queen Beyonce's eyes widened as she grabbed the mash potatoes and Threw it at Royalty.   
Then everything went black when coleslaw hit the lense of the camera.  
-  
"And scene!"  
Royalty squealed and jumped onto Her mommy, Wrapping her legs around Hannah.  
"Did you see me mommy!?! Was i good?!" She asked, putting her small hands on Hannah's face.  
"Yes you we're you cute little thing." Hannah Giggled, kissing her head.  
"Daddyy!!!! I was all like, Candy!!!!" Royalty squealed, reaching for Alois.  
"Uh, No. Go bathe then you can get a hug." Alois said, Pecking her head.  
Royalty grabbed A handful of Alois' hair and giggled as she nuzzled her nose on Alois' bigger one.  
"Ok. We're gonna go take a shower, don't start with out us." Hannah said, hitting Alois' back as she walked off, Holding her daughter in her hand.  
"I Won't and Nice Butt!" Alois called.  
"Shut up and do your job!" Hannah called back.  
"But you just said.."   
~♡~  
Now filming for Alois' Music video, One Love.  
The set was similar to a 1800's Victorian ball room.  
A large grand Piano in the very center.  
This scene familiar?  
Alois Sat at the piano, Clad In a expensive black and White Suit.  
"Hannah! Hurry up!!" Alois called.  
"I'm coming! I need my mic." Hannah said, Rushing onto the set.  
She wore a Sparkling black dress, Black flats, Her hair in a French braid and she had on no makeup except her lips we're purple.  
She hiked herself up on the piano, sitting with her legs crossed.  
Look familiar now?  
A loud buzzer sound eched declaring they were filming.  
₩♡₩  
The soft Florescent instrumental of One Love began to play as Electric  played the Piano.  
Beyonce sat on the piano elegantly, softly smiling down at him.  
"I wake up tonight, feeling paper thin and I'm paper white  
You say, "Just come back to bed"  
Voice sounds strange, but I soon forget.."  
Beyonce Sang Softly, Her Voice Resonating With the Music.

The scene changed to a sunny bedroom, A maid In a navy blue and white 1800's maid uniform changed the bed sheets, minding her own business.   
Electric in a plum purple over coat strolled into the room, He said something inaudible and shoved the maid onto the dresser, Making her break the hand mirror, he then said something else inaudible and began to thrash her, Hittng her and pulling her hair.

The scene returned to the ball room.  
"And your sad blue eyes, like mine  
Full of pity now, but I don't know why  
The light dims without regret  
'Til now you're nothing more than a silhouette  
But just hold quick, you're fading right  
In a cold trick of the light  
I'm just so sick, I thought you might be here  
But you di-disappear~" Electric sang, His voice carrying out as he looked up at Beyonce, a small smile on his face. 

The scene changed to a large ball room,full of people. The camera found  
Electric and the maid, waltzing as they looked into each others eyes lovingly.

Then back to the 1800's ballroom.   
Beyonce softly Giggled.  
"Now I wake up and I forget that you were gone  
A phantom limb is all that I am hanging on  
So don't stop, no stopping it yet  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?  
And you've been wishing but you don't know how to stay  
And I've been broken but I'm better every day  
So don't stop, no stoppin' it yet  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?~~" Beyonce  Sang, Her Voice Loud and carrying Through.

The scene changed to the maid and Electric in a dining room  
Electric said more inaudible things and then purposely tripped the juice glass. He said something starting with an "H" but it was Inaudible.   
The maid rushed to his side, wiping the juice up.  
He yelled in an inaudible yell.  
the maid looked up in alarm and he proceeded to take her eye out with his bare fingers.

And in the ballroom.   
"One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get~~" Electric Vocalized.

The scene changed again. The maid scrubbed the 1800's foyer on her hands and knees. Electric came up behind her, and placed a hand on hers. They  exchanged a few words before they began to scrub the foyer together.

And the ballroom.  
"Lost and gone so fast  
You get me every time  
But I live with that  
I might do this to myself  
Only made it worse but I just can't help~" Beyonce Sang, Loud and Brash.

The scene was different again.  
The maid was pouring water for a visitor, not saying a word. Electric came into the room and Said a few inaudible words. The maid froze and her body shook with fear. Electric walked over and grabbed her hair, Throwing her to the floor and kicking her. 

Then the ballroom.  
"You know I get so attached  
Listen everyday 'til the dark is back  
Now I pine for phantom pain  
It's the only time that I see your face  
So just hold quick you're fading right  
In a cold trick of the light  
I'm just so sick, I thought you might be here  
But you di-disappear~~!" Electric's Voice Carried Through, Diaphragm Singing Kicking in, His Voice Vocalizing, Chest Constricting as His fingers Briskly Moving on the Piano, Creating a Sad Mystical Sound.

Then it changed. Electric and the maid slowly strolled in the garden. They exchanged inaudible words, the maid smirking and Electric getting angrier. He suddenly threw her into a pond and jumped in, Pressing his lips to hers as they embraced.   
Then it disappeared.

" One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get~" Beyonce Chimed In, Repeating his Earlier Words.  
The Sad Mystical Sound faded To Something Light and Mellow.

It faded into a 1800's study, The nude maid standing straight. Electric walked around her. He then grabbed her hair and forced her to her knees and spat something Inaudible and her hands reached for the hem of his pants. He then shoved her to the floor and got ontop of her. it whisped away.

"What if I wake up tonight and you are real?  
What if we could find a way to try to heal?  
What if there's no stoppin' us yet?  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?....." Alois' Soft Sullen Voice Transformed to a Loud, Brash And Melodic Tone.

Then again,It changed. Electric helped the Heavily pregnant maid down the stairs, Both smiling and laughing as they exchanged some inaudible words. Once they got to the bottom, it changed back to the ballroom

"What if there was still a reason not to go?  
What if there was still a little bit of hope?~~~!" He Sang, Looking Up to the ceiling, Words Flying out of his Mouth. 

It faded to Electric running around the 1800's manor, Yelling the maids name, checking rooms, he even checked the basement.   
He returned to the room and saw the crying and fussing baby on the bed. He cradled it close and The baby Mummbled something starting with an "M" but it was Inaudible.  
Electric hugged the baby close and said something, seeming begging and pleading.   
Then it was gone.

"So don't stop, no stoppin it yet  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get? (Love you get)~" Beyonce sang, her voice pitching. 

The scene faded away.  
The maid stood tall, in different clothing too, But they never showed her face like all the other times. Electric got up from the desk, An shook her hand, exchanged a few words then slid something into her hand then she left.

"One love, one love you get  
One love, one love you get  
One love, (one love) one love you get (One love)  
One love, (one love) one love you get  
One love, one love you get  
One love, one love you get  
One love, (One love) one love you get (one love)  
One love, (one love) one love you get~~!" Electric finished off. Beyonce leaned in and pecked his lips. 

The scene changed to a outdoor 1800's wedding.  
The maid, In a wedding dress walked down the aisle, Holding her bouquet. Electric helped her onto to the alter, Smiling.   
The priest said some words.  
Electric said an inaudible "I Do" and so did the maid.  
They leaned In and shared a long, deep kiss.  
The camera finally showed The maids face.  
It was Beyonce...


	75. I-I-I I Am Val-an-ci

Why did I name this chapter that? Damn Nicki Minaj I hate chu.  
But I love chu.  
XXXXXX  
Royalty ran around the large hillside mansion, checking rooms and closets.  
Her hair was puffy today, In pigtails and she wore cute flower pajamas and she was bare feet.  
"Miss August!!!" Royalty yelled, running up to the maid and tugging her dress.  
"Hmm? Royalty?" August asked looking down at the girl.  
"I can't find my daddy!!" Royalty said, small tears beading in her eyes as she pouted.  
"I'm sure he's somewhere here." August hummed.  
"I looked in every room! I cant find him! I can't even find my mommy!" Royalty whined, on the verge of tears.  
All of sudden, Royalty was scooped off her feet and Into Alois' arms.  
He cuddled her close and kissed her head.  
"Why are you crying?" Alois Giggled.   
Royalty frowned and pouted, Pressing her lips in a firm line as she looked away.  
Alois giggled again.  She acted just like Hannah.  
"Aweh. Your mad?" Alois teased, blowing a raspberry in her stomach.  
"Daddy stop it!!" Royalty giggled, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Ah. Ooh. She's mad." Alois said, blowing another raspberry in her tummy.   
"Eeekk!" Royalty giggled, Grabbing Alois' hair.  
"You still mad? You mad cutsie?" Alois teased, giving her one more.   
"Hey guess what??!" Royalty said, putting her small hands on Alois' cheeks.   
"What?" Alois asked.  
"Mommy said I'm old enough for big girl underwear! No more diapers!" Royalty giggled.  
Alois, not knowing how to reply, he changed the subject.   
"Hey wanna go play in mommies makeup?" He askes.  
"Why are you changing the subject?!?! I just said--"  
"Yes I know. I know. Ooh. Ice cream?" Alois askes.  
"Cookie dough!" Royalty yelled.  
-  
"I have a brain freezee!!!!" Royalty whined, dropping her spoon and clutching her head.  
"Dont eat so fast then." Alois replied, picking the dough of of his ice cream.  
"I wasn't!" Royalty whined.  
"You started eating a minute ago. Your almost done." Aloia clarified.  
"Imma tell mommy if you don't make it go away!" Royalty threatened.   
"I can't make it go away." Alois sighed.  
Royalty pursed her lips and dropped from her seat and ran over to the house phone on the wall.  
Alois watched as she dialled.  
He actually didn't think she knew Hannah's number;  
"Mommy?!?!...Daddy won't make my brain freeze go away!!!...But it hurts!!!!....Fine..."   
Royalty hung up and pouted.   
"Mommy said to give me something warm." She huffed.  
Alois sighed and got up.  
He filled a cup of warm water and gave it to her.  
Royalty quickly drank it, Giggling when the brain freeze went away.  
"Your the best Daddy!" She cheered, hugging Alois' leg.  
Alois smiled and picked her up, Running his fingers Through her long hair.  
"Your my little princess." He whispered, Kissing her head.   
~♡~  
Hannah clambered through the house door, Dropping her bag on the floor.  
"Alois! Royalty!" She called, closing the door.  
"Hannah!!! She wants my blubber!!!" Alois screamed, running past Hannah, A water gun in his hand, Drenched to the core.  
Hannah rose a eyebrow in confusion.   
"Stop running and face me like a man Daddy!" Royalty yelled, Charging around the corner.  
Hannah quickly picked her two year old daughter up, putting her on her waist as she took away the loaded water gun.   
"What did you do to daddy?" Hannah asked, Running her fingers Through Royalty's soft long hair.  
"I'm  simply proving Girls rule and boy's are stupid!" Royalty declared, reaching for Her water gun.  
Hannah moved it out of the way and sighed.   
"Why would you want to do that? It's pretty obvious." Hannah said, Kissing her head.  
"But he was talkin crazy! I ought to knock out those pert teeth!" Royalty declared.  
Hannah grabbed a umbrella from a large vase and popped it open, Shielding her and Royalty from a barrage of water.  
"Alois stop it. Games over." Hannah said, throwing the umbrella to the side.  
"Fine." Alois said, Jumping from the four story banister and landing on the floor gracefully.   
He threw the water gun to the side and Strolled up, wrapping an arm around Hannah and pecking her lips.  
"How was your photo shoot?" He asked.  
"It was good. How was your day?" Hannah asked, Pecking his lips again.   
"Good. Good. We ate ice cream, Went shopping for a lola splash bathing suit, hide and seek, Watched  my little pony and you cut our battle short." Alois hummed.  
"Takin care of my baby. I like that." Hannah Giggled, Playfully jabbing him.  
"Best dad of the year? Yeah i know." Alois hummed, Flipping his hair.  
Hannah giggled and began to rub Royalty's back.  
"Your such a git."   
"But I'm your git~~~!" Alois giggled, slapping her butt and fleeing.  
"Ouch." Royalty said, Closing one eye as she flinched.   
Hannah sighed.   
"Yes. It hurt. In a good way." Hannah giggled, Nuzzling her nose on Royalty's.  
~♡~  
Hannah quietly sat In the home office, Reading a book, Wearing a big white sweater, her hair in a messy bun.  
"Mini Hannah has finally fallen for her after noon nap!" Alois decalred, Marching into the home office.  
"Oh. Good." Hannah said, Not lookin up.  
Alois smirked and moved her hair over her shoulder and began to kiss her neck.  
"Maybe I can get a little wifing as a reward?" He asked.  
"Oh so suddenly you wanna touch me after two whole years?" Hannah asked, Trying to keep herself from Smiling.  
Alois kissed her neck again.  
"I wanted to wait for a while." Alois whispered.  
"Your so sweet you know that?" Hannah Giggled, Reaching back to carrees his cheek.  
"I really Don't try..." Alois giggled.  
Hannah grabbed his shoulders and pulled him over the couch, throwing her book to side and crawling on top of him.  
"It's awfully rude to leave a lady all alone for so long." She teased, Reaching down and Undoing his belt buckle.   
"I am an evil earl you know." Alois chuckled, Biting his lip as her hand played with him in his pants.  
"But don't you wanna pound me crazy?" Hannah Giggled, Slowly lowering his zipper.  
"That, I would like." Alois whispered.


	76. I'm A Grown Woman

It was around 2 o'clock, Central Park New York.  
The park was filled with people, gathered around a large stage.  
Word was Electric and Beyonce we're performing there and It was a charity event.  
Cars were parked, Thousands of people, People selling and buying, The place was buzzing with chatter and Life.

Meanwhile, Back stage were Electric and Beyonce themselves.  
Aka, Hannah and Alois.  
Alois sat on Hannah's vanity, scrolling instagram on his phone.  
He wore White pants, A White T-Shirt, A White Blazer, Black Suspenders hung off of him, Air jordan White sneakers and A Pink bow on his head.  
Hannah, Who was simply staring at him from her seat Infront of him, Wore A one of kind Silk Elizabeth Arden Short flowy dress that was strapless, White and gold Giuseppe heels on her feet, Her nails done neatly and perfectly in White with pink ribbons, Her hair cascaded down her back with spray on pink tints, A pink Pearl necklace, Her makeup done subtle but Alive.  
If you could guess, It was a charity to go towards a cure for cancer.

Hannah leaned on her elbow and softly sighed, Looking around simply bored.  
"What's wrong with you?" Alois asked.  
"I Don't think Royale and Aiko are able to take care of Royalty. Maybe I should call..." Hannah sighed.   
"I've got your phone and Chill out. My son's got dat." Alois said a hand on his chest poshly as he Held her rose gold IPhone6s up.  
"I still feel like something wrong is gonna happen." Hannah said nervously.   
"Your a worry wart." Alois chuckled.  
"I just had a baby! Of course I'll be worried." Hannah snapped.   
"No. You had a baby a year ago." Alois pointed out.   
"Really? Time flies." Hannah Mummbled.   
Alois chuckled and shook his head.  
"Your so cute when you act like that." He sighed dreamily.  
Hannah blushed and looked down at her lap.  
Beyonce! Electric! You two are on in three!" Called a certain Bluenette.   
"Ciel why are you even here?" Alois asked.  
"Cause I'm your assistant best Friend. Put this on." Ciel said, Clipping a mic to Alois' T-Shirt and  clipping one onto Hannah's dress.  
"What Was i thinking?" Alois giggled.   
"That you need me." Ciel chuckled, Giving Alois a playful punch.  
"Ouch. I guess I was." Alois giggled.  
"Kill the fuckers with that lovely voice, Now get out there you straight Fuck." Ciel laughed, Shoving Alois off the vanity.   
"Fiinnneee I going!" Alois whined.   
He turned to Hannah and offered her his hand.  
"May I have this song M'lady?" He asked.  
"Yes you may." Hannah giggled, Taking it and standing up.  
-  
Electric and Beyonce rose up out of the stage on a platform, Electric striking a Dominant pose as Beyonce strook a feminine one.  
Fog filled the stage as Back up dancers took place.  
"Wassup Playas?" Rang Electrics voice through the field.   
The crowd interrupted into cheers.  
"Heyyy Yonce's~" Beyonce said in that southern bell voice every one adored.  
"Lemme hear those battle roars~!" Electric declared, Igniting a Crowd Wave and loud roars and screams.  
"Gimme some!" Beyonce decalred.  
An loud Bassful instrumental to Electric's Song Sorry began to play nice and loud.  
(A/n This; Sorry is Alois singing. This; Sorry is Hannah singing. This; Sorry Is both of them signing. This, Sorry, is a voice pitch or a heartfelt voice.)

"You gotta go and get  
Angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness~" Electric Sang, Prancing Around at the edge of the stage, Motioning his words as he sang.

"I know you know that I  
Made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
And by once or twice I Mean  
Maybe a couple a hundred times  
So let me oh let me  
Redeem oh redeem oh myself tonight  
Cause I just need one more shot at second chances..." Beyonce sang, Vocalizing as she had a hand over her stomach, Making eye contact with he crowd.  
Then the bass dropped.

"Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body, ohh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
I'm sorry yeah  
Sorry yeah  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now???~~" Electric sang, Voluntary touching Random people's hands, Making eye contact with underage girls.

"I'll take every single piece of the blame  
If you want me too  
But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two  
I'll go I'll go and then  
You go you go out and spill the truth  
Can we both say the words, say forget this?" Beyonce chipped in, Walking to the edge of the stage, Her beauty mesmerizing everyone. She reached down and rested a hand On Electric's head, Giving him a soothing rub.

"Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body, ohh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Electric Sang nice and Loud, standing up and wrapping a hand Around Beyonce's waist.

"I'm not just trying to get you back on me (oh, no, no)  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body (your body), ohh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Beyonce Vocalized clear, Her body swaying to the beat as Electric Nuzzled his nose into her neck, Giving pecks and kisses.

"I'm sorry (yeah)  
Sorry (oh)  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down (let you down)  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Beyonce and Electric joined forces, Dazzling the crowd at how well their voices merged together. Electric Took Beyonce's hand and Twirled her around.

"I'm sorry (yeah)  
Sorry (oh)  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down (let you down)  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" They ended on a high note together. Electric Lifted Beyonce up, Spinning around with her in his arms before placing a kiss on her glossed lips.

Surprisingly, Electric put her down and Fled the stage with his back up dancers as Fashionably dressed women flooded the stage.  
A upbeat instrumental To Beyonce's new song, Grown Woman began to sound. 

Beyonce herself struck a sexy pose as she began.

"I remember being young and so brave  
I knew what I needed  
I was spending all my nights and days laid back day dreaming  
Look at me - I'm a big girl now, said I'm gon' do something  
Told the world I would paint this town  
Now betcha I run news (ahh)~!" Beyonce sang in a sassy and fierce voice, Not afraid to flaunt.

"'Cause I put it (down like that, down like that)  
And I'm making (all these racks, all these racks)  
And I'm moving (round like that, round like that)  
When I do it (I don't look back, don't look back)." Beyonce Sang, Striking another pose as her dancers flooded in an X ' around her.

"I'm a grown woman  
I do whatever I want  
I'm a grown woman (grown woman)  
I do whatever I want (I do whatever I want)" Beyonce's voice was powerful and Sassy, As she joined in on the choreography, Gyrating her hips and twirling around, pushing her booty out and blowing a kiss.

"They love the way I walk  
'Cause I walk with a vengeance  
And they listen to me when I talk  
'Cause I ain't pretendin'  
It took a while, now I understand  
Just where I'm going  
I know the world and I know who I am  
It's 'bout time I show it (ahh)" Beyonce began to Diva walk across the stage, Hand one hand on her waist as the other held her Lavender Mic.  
She had a sultry look in her eyes as she looked at the audience. 

"I'm a grown woman (grown woman)  
I can do whatever I want (I can do whatever I want)  
I'm a grown woman (grown woman)  
I can do whatever I want (I can do whatever I want)  
I can be bad if I want  
I can say what I want  
I can live fast if I want  
I can go slow all night long  
I'm a grown woman  
I can do whatever I want {whatever it is}~~!" Beyonce showed off, Making her luscious ass bouce as she slowly gyrated her hips in a seductive way.

"I'm a grown woman  
And I know that I got it (got it got it)  
I'm a grown woman  
Ain't got no room in her pockets  
I'm a grown woman  
Look down, got you so excited  
I really want to know if you got it like that  
Cause you got a cute face  
And that booty so fat~!" Beyonce Diva walked to the front of the stage, Turning around and slapping her booty and squeezing for good measures, Placing a hand over her mouth in a fake gasp.

"Go girl (go girl)  
She got that bum (that bum)  
That girl can get whatever she wants  
That girl (hey girl),  
She got that tight (that tight)  
Them boys,  
They do whatever she like~!' Beyonce's dancers Flooded around her, Dancing In a provocative dance called the Twerk, Beyonce in the middle, Flipping her long Lavender and slightly pink hair, Showing off her curvy figure as wond blowed, Making her look even more exotic. 

"I'm a grown woman!" She declared, Striking a Original Sasha Fierce pose, The wind blowing to make her look sexy, Her dancers at her feet.  
But the oddest thing happened, Beyonce fainted right in the middle of the stage.


	77. Hunger Names

After Beyonce fainted on stage, she was rushed to the nearest hospital and Immediately taken care of.  
~  
"Well?! What's wrong then?!" Alois snapped at the poor Nurse.   
"Uh. She hasn't been eating and her body is shutting down and losing strength quickly and At this rate she might die. Well, If she isn't nursed back to health."  The nurse explained.  
Alois looked down at his mute wife, just staring at the ceiling.  
"Get out. Get out now!" Alois Screamed at the Nurse.   
She scampered away, feeling scared.  
Alois grabbed Hannah's jaw and forced her mouth open with little protest, tilting her head to the side.  
"Don't." Hannah said, Holding out a hand when he went to kiss her aka, Give her souls.  
"Why? Didn't you fucking hear the Nurse?! Your dying jackass!" Alois snapped.  
"I know that. I just can't do it anymore..." Hannah whispered.  
Alois' eyes softened.  
What did she mean?  
She couldn't be with him any more?  
Be attached by the soul to him anymore?  
"What do you mean?" Alois asked softly.  
"I can't Alois....I Can't..." She whispered.  
"Can't what!?!" Alois sapped.  
"Kill...I can't take away innocent human lives anymore just to survive..." Hannah whispered, Looking at him.  
"Why? Why can't you?" Alois asked.  
"Because I fell In love with a human." Hannah whispered softly, running her fingers over his lips.  
Alois grabbed her hand and Held it close.  
"You can't die and leave me here Hannah. You can't. I need you. I'm sorry for doing those horrible things to you and it haunts me at night but Don't leave me. I can't live without you.." Alois Pleaded, Tears beading in his eyes.  
Hannah softly smiled.  
"I love you too." She whispered.  
"I see you In Royale and Royalty every single day and If you leave Hannah, If you leave I won't even be able to look my own children in the face without breaking down into a sobbing mess. If you leave, What am I gonna tell Royalty when She asks Where's mommy? And eventually she'll get older and understand. If You leave, What am I gonna say to Royale when I'm crying at his feet like a pathetic maggot? Huh? What then?" Alois asked.  
Hannah softly smiled and Closed her eyes.  
"You'll manage, Jim. Don't give up." She whispered.  
Alois' eyes widened in horror. "No! No! Wake up! Wake up!"  
"I'm here. I'm here." Hannah breathed.  
Alois grabbed her collar and sat her up, Leaning her against the bed head.  
He grabbed the glass of water and began to sprinkle her face with water every time she would dose off, Hoping to keep her at bay.  
~♡~  
As the days passed by, Hannah had grown weaker.  
She would require sleep and Food. She had slow reflexes. She always had bags and her cheeks were hollow.  
Alois would find himself attached to her by his hip, Helping her with little task, Insisting she rested often, He even found himself being her personal body gaurd if she ran a errand or had to go to work, He told all the staff to stay far away from her, The triplets slipped animal souls into her meals, Forcing her to drink weird concoctions and all.

"She's going into Hibernation. Slowly but surely." Sebastian Michaelis decalred.   
"How? Why?" Alois asked, Glancing at his sleeping wife.  
"Because Her body is shutting down and without a human soul, She could very well be ashes by next week." Sebastian said grimly.  
"Ashes?!" Alois asked in panic, Feeling his heart speed up and stomach in the underworld.   
"It's how demons die. We crumble to ashes the moment we die and when we do, We can't be resurrected or linked to this plane because we do not have souls." Sebastian explained.   
Alois stiffly covered his face and leaned back, Letting his  tears fall feely, Trying not to make sounds as she weeped.  
If Alois could go back and change anything, it would be their past.   
He would never have been jealous, He would never have been abusive he would have cherished her and treated her right.   
The love of his life, His other piece was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
She had to help herself.   
She had to.  
If she really loved Alois she wouldn't leave him.  
She would suck it up and harvest a soul and devour it just to be with him, Their children.   
So Alois decided to test her love.   
If she died, He'd hate her forever.   
If she ate a soul and survived that meant she really loved him.  
Very well. Let the odds ever be in your favor, Hannah Annafellows.


	78. Cherishing Time

And Like so, Three more days passed and Hannah was sicker.   
She had the strength of a Human child and her body was getting frailer and Fragile.  
She spent her time attached to Alois by the hip, She'd follow him around and Stay exactly where he was.  
Currently, Alois was Watching Royalty sleep, so Hannah was there.  
He played in her Soft lavender hair, Caressing her face, Just staring at her.  
He looked up at Hannah who sat on the other side of the bed, Staring at her daughter with her lifeless pale eyes.  
Alois reached over and twirled a strand of her soft lavender hair, Smiling at her.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.  
"Ok..." Hannah answered.  
Alois frowned.   
That's what she always said.  
Ok.  
She wasn't ok.  
She was dying.  
She might be ashes by friday.  
"Are you sure?" Alois asked.  
"Mhm.." Hannah said, looking down at Royalty.  
"Take a walk with me?" Alois asked.  
Hannah nodded and followed him into the hallway where he linked hands with her.  
Hannah kept glancing at him, only looking away when he caught her.   
"So...I've been thinking...." Alois Trailed off.  
"Hmm?" Hannah said.   
"I've been thinking a whole lot and the only conclusion I can come to is that you have an eating disorder." Alois said, not sugar coating it in the least.  
"Oh..." Hannah Mummbled, Looking at the ground.  
"And because of it, You might be ashes by friday." Alois layed it on thick.  
Hannah bit her lip, feeling guilty.   
Alois stopped walking and turned to face her. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Hannah, Now I question if you really love me. If you die, and leave me here, I'll know it was all a lie, You can't stand being with me anymore. You know, Sebastian can terminate our contract if its freedom you want. Death isn't the way to go about it." Alois said flatly, Looking her straight in the eye.  
Hannah's eyes widened and she tried to defend herself but Alois cut her off.  
"If you suck it up and Go eat a soul like your supposed to and live, Then I'll know you love me and won't doubt it ever again. Shh. Don't speak. Actions speak louder than words."   
With that, Alois turned on his heel and walked off.  
Hannah watched him, a grim expression on her face.  
She felt her eyes stinging with tears.  
"I...I..." Hannah Mummbled.  
She grimly looked at her feet and Sighed, Biting her lip.  
She did love that blonde idiot. She really did.  
But...Actions do speak louder than words.  
With a head start, The demoness ran towards the big window, Shielding her face as she broke through, She fell towards the earth until Big Black wings that sprouted from her bag caught her.  
She glided up to the skys and walked on air, Flying through clouds, Sensing so many souls in need.  
No.  
She wouldn't help young souls that would take years.  
She needed a soul, Today.   
Hannah's wings contracted, Wrapping around her as she plummeted to the ground.  
She landed in a crouching position on a big green lawn.  
Hannah stood up, Her normal clothing transforming to her demonic garb.  
She slowly walked towards the door, Feeling her heart crumble with each one.  
The door flew open on her command and she strolled through.   
She saw an Gray haired old woman on the floor, moaning in pain.  
She stared at her emotionlessly.  
"Can you help me up dearie?" Asked the old woman.  
"Is that your wish?" Hannah asked, eyes Turning a demonic shade of Pink.  
"Y-Yes. Anything my hip hurts." The old woman groaned.  
"Very well." Hannah said.  
Her contract mark carved itself into the old womans right eye, Causing her bleeding and pain.  
It also made itself known on Hannah's upper arm.  
Hannah sighed and helped the old woman up off the floor, Sitting her in a chair.  
She then applied pressure to the womans hip, Putting it back in place.   
"Oh thank you dearie." The old woman giggled.   
"No. Thank you." Hannah said before smashing her lips into the old woman's, Sucking the life out of the woman.  
Hannah backed away, staring at the lifeless body.  
She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
She exhaled, Feeling her strength come back, Her body grow stronger, Her hunger being satisfied.   
The door flew open and there stood the blonde idiot himself, In his demonic garb, Horns on his head, Tail swishing about.  
"Bravo. Bravo." He said.  
"What are you doing here?" Hannah snapped, her voice no longer small and frail, but strong and commanding.  
"I followed you. I am your body gaurd after all. But it looks like you've laid me off." Alois chuckled.  
"I hate you." Hannah grumbled, Walking over to the window and plucking a rose.  
She put it in the woman's grey hair and smiled.   
She turned to Alois with a frown.  
Alois dropped to one knee.  
"Oh Demon queen. Will you marry me?" He asked dramatically.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and pushed Alois over, Walking past him.  
"Come on jackass. Royalty is awake." Hannah snapped, Hearing her daughter bawl her name five miles away.  
"Fine. Fine. I'm comin." Alois said, Getting up.  
Large Black wings sprouted from both of them and they took flight.   
"I love you." Alois said, catching Hannah by the waist, Stopping her in mid air as his own wings flapped to keep them airborne.  
"I love you too." Hannah said, Burying her face In His shoulder.  
Alois smiled and continued to Fly home, Grasping the silver haired woman in his hands.  
From that moment;  
Alois vowed to keep her, protect her, Love her and Cherish her all over again.


	79. The Family Trip

"Hannah we need to leave now If we wanna be there until 6!" Alois called from the door.  
"We're coming." Hannah mummbled, Rushing out of the kitchen, Holding her daughter on her waist as she carried a bag with all the things they would need.  
Alois took Royalty from her mother and began to Blow raspberries in her tummy as she giggled and tried to get him to stop.  
Hannah grabbed both of their keys and slipped on her Navy blue flats, Putting her sunglasses in her hair.  
"We're good." Hannah said, Ushering her family out of the door.  
Alois opened the door to the Beige aston martin and put Royalty in her car seat, Buckling her in and placing a kiss on her nose.  
He grabbed the bag from Hannah and put in next to royalty.   
He walked around and got in, Glancing at Hannah for a second before starting the car up and driving around the grand fountain, onto the gravel road.  
"Where are we goin?!?!" Royalty whined.  
"Somewhere special." Alois giggled, Glancing at Royalty through the sideways mirror.   
"Mommy!" Royalty whined.   
"It's a secret." Hannah giggled.  
"How about some music?" Alois asked, Turning on the radio.  
Dynasty from the show Empire played.  
Hannah thought it was okay, But Alois and Royalty were shaking the car.  
"I just shut down the building  
With the gold in my arm  
I know she used to be yours  
But I took her to mars  
Yeah, I gave her that feeling  
I'm the youngers in charge  
You couldn't stand up right?  
I'm the stand up type  
Yeah it's the dynasty!!" Daughter and Father practically screamed.  
"This is inappropriate." Hannah commented, only to be ignored.   
"Don't talk about it we been bout it got it on lock we run it (we run it)  
On top while y'al flop all kno-w that we ru-n it (we run it)  
Took your top spot don't get mad because we run it (we run it)  
You had your turn now its my turn to run it." Royalty rapped, Getting the words a little mixed up but she pronounced them correctly.  
"Thats it! That's it! Gimme some~!" Alois said, Reaching  back so royalty could give him a high five.  
Then it was cut short when the song was changed to Mama by My chemical romance.   
"W-What..What type of bullshit is this?" Alois asked.  
"It's ok." Hannah Giggled.   
"Sounds like a sasqatch and munchkin arguing." Alois said, clearly annoyed.  
"What's hell?" Royalty asked.  
"Where our family comes from." Alois scoffed.  
"Alois!" Hannah scolded.  
"What? Im telling the truth. But your the angel that made it heaven~" Alois  Cooed.  
Hannah pursed her lips and playfully shoved him.  
"Sometimes I can't complement stand you." Hannah sighed.   
"But you love me~!" Alois giggled.  
"No denying that." Hannah Giggled.   
"Lemme love you from the bed to the wall to the floor to the office~ The kitchen, The bathroom~" Alois sang.  
"Alois I will hurt you!" Hannah warned.  
"Imma put you down, PYD, PYD, PYD, From the pool to the beach chair, To the lawn to the porch, Lemme love you~~" Alois sang romantically.   
"We're gonna love you all over the place~!" Royalty chipped in, Her innocent mind not comprehending what Alois meant.  
"Alois I'm gonna kill you!" Hannah screamed, Karate chopping Alois in the head.  
"Owww." Alois whined.   
"Thats what you get." Hannah huffed.  
"Quick! Call the police! Mrs.Green said when ever someone hits you call the police!" Royalty said, Repeatedly hitting Alois' back.  
"Yes! We shall have Hannah behind bars!" Alois decalred, Tossing his phone to Royalty.   
"Alois stop being stupid!" Hannah snapped, Snatching the phone from Royalty.  
She turned to Royalty and pursed her lips.  
"You don't call the police unless there's an Emergency and Your daddy being an arse isn't an emergency. Royalty you Dont ever have to call the police because Your a demon, And Do demons depend on anyone else?" Hannah quizzed.  
"Nope! We're the strongest!" Royalty declared.  
"There we go~." Hannah Giggled.   
"And boys are stupid! They need us because without us they'd die." Royalty decalred proudly.   
Alois snorted.  
"That's right." Hannah giggled, Caressing Royalty's cheek.  
Then Royalty's favorite song of all came on.  
Take you to rio.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Sing with me!!" Royalty demanded.   
The family of three waited for her very favorite part to start.  
"Let me take you to rio, rio  
Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo  
Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na~!" All three sang, Royalty's Loud mediocre voice pitching above Alois' and Hannah's.   
Hannah couldn't help but smile.  
Why would she wanna give all of this up?  
Just because of a fondness of Soft spot for humans?  
Hannah was thankful she ate that soul because if not, She  would have been ashes.  
~♡~  
The Beige Aston Martin pulled into the beach parking lot.  
"The beach?!" Royalty exclaimed in Excitement.  
"Yup~!" Alois hummed, Getting out and walking around the car.  
He opened the door for Hannah and Got the things out of the Trunk while Hannah got Royalty.  
"It smells good here!" Royalty giggled, Clinging to her mother.  
"Chill out Dawg." Alois chuckled as they walked onto the beach.   
They found a nice spot and Put down the large White Sheet and Large Overhead umbrella, A Picnic basket and Some books for Hannah.  
"Royalty you have to change." Hannah giggled, picking up the hyper girl.  
"Do I have too?!?" Royalty whined.  
"Yes you have to." Alois hummed, Pulling off his white T-Shirt, Leaving himself topless. He then pulled off his Cargo pants to reveal Louis Vitton swim trunks.  
Hannh rolled her eyes and walked towards the changing room.  
Alois sat on the Sheet and Pulled out his phone, Scrolling on Facebook in boredom.  
After a few minutes, Hannah and Royalty came back.   
Royalty was In a Cute Pink and Purple lola splash Bathing suit with swimming goggles.  
Hannah wore a Navy Blue Bathing suit that was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline, A gold Chain served a belt around her waist, The letter H hanging from it, resting over her Chastity.

"Well look at cha'all. All cute and stuff." Alois giggled.  
"Can we swim now?!?!?!" Royalty asked, Clinging to Hannah's neck.  
Hannah teasingly rose her eyebrows as she held Royalty out to Alois.  
Alois pursed his lips and dropped his phone, Taking his daughter.   
"Thanks cutie." Hannah giggled, sitting down.  
Alois smiled and put Royalty down.  
"May I have this swim m'lady?" Alois asked, Bowing as he offered his hand.  
"Hmm. I dunno." Royalty teased.  
"I'll return you. I promise." Alois chuckled.  
"Hmmm...Yes!" Royalty giggled, Grabbing his hand.  
Hannah smiled as Alois led Royalty to the large Pacific ocean.  
They walked into the waves, Until it was up to Royalty's neck and Alois' Thighs.  
"It's so cold!" Royalty Giggled, Trying to stay afloat.  
"Well it is summer." Alois hummed, Sitting down in the water.  
"Oh shit it is cold." Alois hissed.  
Royalty Bobbed over to Alois and began to climb him until she was sitting on his shoulders.  
"Sometimes I wonder if Ariel is real." Royalty hummed, Playing in Alois'hair as she looked onto the horizon.   
"Ariel Is real. You Just have to look hard enough." Alois giggled, Playing with her feet.  
That's when Alois looked back towards their Camp site. 

Hannah silently read Hunger Games: Mocking Jay as she bit her lip, Blocking the whole world out.  
She thought she could live in this world.  
She could survive the Games.  
Alois would have fun in the games.  
He'd kill everyone without remorse, Laughing as he did.  
Hannah would probably bury them peacefully.

Then the sunlight was blocked.   
Hannah looked up, About to Scold and Kick Alois but was met with something else.

Well...Fuck.   
7'5, Muscular build, Tanned skin, Wavy Brunette hair, Sparkling Green eyes and a perfect teasing smirk.   
Hannah quickly looked back down at her book, Trying to find her place again

"So your gonna act like you don't see me?" Came that Husky teasing voice.  
"Leave me Alone." Hannah mummbled, trying to read.  
"Feisty. I like em like that." He chuckled.  
Hannah squeezed her eyes shut, Getting a bit scared.  
She didn't like when people did this.  
Not one bit.  
It disgusted her.  
It made her feel scared and Uncomfortable.   
It made her wanna snap their necks.   
Have they no shame?  
"I'm reading. If you'll excuse me." Hannah Mummbled, Putting on a large sun hat.  
"I'm Chris. You?" Asked the brunette.   
"If your trying to court me don't bother. Now please walk away before my husband see's you and Hurts you." Hannah Mummbled, Turning the page in her book.   
"Husband? I don't see any husband anywhere." 'Chris' Said mockingly.   
"Right here. I'm shorter than you but Don't act like I won't fuck you up." Said a certain Blonde idiot, Walking up while waving.   
He then looked the Brunette up and down and made a shooing motion.  
"Now shoo. I don't like rodents." Said the blonde.  
"What?" The brunette asked defensively.   
The blonde Chuckled and set his Electric blue eyes on the green ones.  
"Look, We can do this the hard way or the easy way. If I were you, I'd take the easy way. No ones wants to be beat up Infront of a Toddler,Right?" The blonde chuckled.  
"I'll take the hard way. What are you gonna do, small fry?" The brunette scoffed, shoving the Blonde.   
"Hey! Stop that! Alois just walk away!" Hannah scolded, Covering Royalty's eyes.  
"Alright. Alright." Alois hummed, Taking a few steps forward, Hands up in surrender.   
"Your just a weaklink so I'll let that shit slide. Wouldn't wanna hit a mama's boy." Alois teased.  
The brunette Shoved him again.  
"Hey! Leave my daddy alone you fat head!" Royalty yelled.  
"Sit down you little girl." The brunette scoffed. 

'Crack'

The punch was heard. It was enough to make the Brunette fall on his ass, his face swelling.

"That's my daughter you jackass! You've got a fucking problem with me! Not her! Say more Wild shit and Watch me embarrass your bitch ass!" Alois yelled, towering over the Brunette.  
By now a crowd had accumulated, People Video taping and cheering, yelling and screaming. 

'Crack'  
'Crack'  
'Thump'  
'Smack'  
'Crack'

"Alois stop it!" Hannah pleaded, getting up and Grabbing the Blondes Hand, Looking at the Bruised and Battered Brunette.  
"Get off me." Alois growled, Pushing Hannah away.   
Alois grabbed the brunette by the back of the White t-Shirt and the hem of his swim trunks and Swung him around and then let him go, Sending him flying.  
He landed on the floor with a loud thump.  
Alois then proceeded to Advance on him, Grab his hair and hold him up.  
He turned to the crowd, Fire in his eyes.  
"This Is What fucking happens when you hit on My Wife and Call My Daughter out of her name!" He Screamed.  
Two women from the crowd intervened along with Hannah, Trying to pry Alois off of the poor man.  
"Please stop. Please stop, let go." One of the women said, Prying at Alois' fingers.   
"Alois this isn't necessary." Hannah Mummbled, Wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling.  
The other woman was reduced to tickling Alois to get him off.  
"Bwahahahaha!!" Alois laughed, Trying to shield his under arms from her tickling.  
The brunette fell to the floor with a thump.  
Hannah then dragged Alois back to the campsite where Royalty proceeded to Harras him with more tickles.

"I'm so thankful for your help." Hannah said to the two women.  
"It's No problem, Beyonce."  
"Anytime."  
"Uh, Just Call me Hannah. That name is annoying sometimes." Hannah chuckled nervously.   
"Hey you wanna go for a swim?" Asked the Blonde.  
"Sure. Lead the way." Hannah said, with a smile.   
-  
"Hahahah!! Royalty!" Alois laughed, Trying to fend his daughter off.  
Royalty giggled as she tickled Alois' tummy.  
She stuck her finger in his belly button, Making him howl.   
Alois grabbed Royalty's arms and Tickled under her arms.  
"Eek! Daddy!!!" Royalty shrieked in Happiness.   
"Mwah. Mwah. Mwah. Your my little princess and I love you." Alois cooed, Kissing her face all over.  
"I love you too! Your the best! You were all like, Boom! Smash! Crack!" Royalty declared.  
"Violence Is Always the answer." Alois giggled, Tapping her nose.  
"Yeah! If someone picks on ya, You punch em in the snot box!" Royalty giggled.   
"Because We're Macken's and Are Macken's weak?" Alois asked.  
"Nu-Uh! We're strong and Independent!" Royalty declared, in all seriousness.   
"That's right, Gimme some squirt."   
Royalty Slapped her palm on Alois' and Jumped up and down.   
"Let's go look for sea shells! I wanna get some for Royale!" Royalty said, Grabbing Alois' hand and her Bucket, dragging him off.  
-  
"Oh my. The water is Refreshing." Hannah sighed as she whipped her hair back and forth.  
"It sure is." Said the blonde.  
"Hey what's your name?" Hannah asked.  
"Lexie. Lexie Mars."   
Lexi had Light Blonde hair, Bright Hazel eyes, she had a Slim but Thick figure, She seemed always happy  and bubbly.  
"That's a pretty name." Hannah Giggled.   
"It's ok. Your name Is cute." Lexie Giggled.   
"Oh thank you." Hannah Giggled.  
She submerged herself in the water, Opening her eyes and seeing everything clearly.  
She saw coral, Swimming fish, The sea floor, she even sensed sirens, water spirits, Mermaids and Sea witches In all directions.  
Hannah then swam to the floor and plucked a piece of coral and some seaweed, knowing Royalty would want it.  
-  
Sunset Had came.  
The beach was Clearing.  
Alois and Hannah packed up their things and carried them back to the car.  
Royalty had a whole bucket full of seashells and rocks, Coral, Some sand, A dead crab for Thompson and a Lobster for Timber and a Tilapia for Canterbury.  
"I'm so tired!!" Royalty whined as she loaded her stuff in the trunk.  
"Of course you are." Alois said, Picking her up and Putting her in her seat.  
Hannah Was about to get into the car when she was tapped.  
"Uh! If you wanna meet up again and have fun here's my number!" Lexi said nervously. "That sounds good. I'll call you." Hannah giggled, giving her a hug.  
Lexi scampered away and Hannah got in the car.  
"Ooh! After two hundred years Hannah finally wants another friend?!" Alois teased.  
"Oh shut up. At least I didn't beat up an Innocent guy." Hannah snapped.   
"He hit on you and Called Royalty out of her name. He deserved to be kiled."


	80. I'm Not Fat!

"Oh boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gon' let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twerk it, stop it, check on me tonight~" Beyonce Sang, Giving The Pink Chair a Lapdance wearing a silk pink dress and tall pink heels.  
She walked around the chair and sat down, Crossing her legs and then standing up, Shaking her ass on the chair before Dipping and Repeating the process.  
"Cut!"  
The music stopped and The back up dancers fled.  
"That was amazing!" The director Decalred.  
"Hannah why you no do dat to me?!?!" Alois whined.  
"Shut Up idiot." Hannah Giggled, playfully shoving him then walking off like that.  
"See? She always abuse me." Alois sniffled, Covering his face.  
"Aww. You know I love you." Hannah Giggled, Hugging him from behind, Standing on her tip toes to rest her chin on his shoulders.   
"Now go over there and get ready for your shoot." Hannah giggled, Shooing him off.  
_  
Wearing Nothing but Black Jeans and Black and White Jordans, His ears pierced with diamonds, A Pitbulls snap back on his head, A Cuban link chain on his neck, Alois was Harassing His wife.  
"You know you want this." Alois Teased, Walking behind her as he gyrated his hips.  
"Alois stop it." Hannah giggled  
"Grr. Cookie Monsta!" Alois roared, Grabbing her Booty.  
"Alois!!" Hannah warned, Blushing as people laughed and pointed.  
"Soooooo softttt." Alois hissed.  
"Imma hurt chu!" Hannah warned.   
"Sooo bouncyyyyy." Alois hissed, putting his hands under her Booty and pushing her cheeks up and then let them fall as he stared in awe.  
"Owww!" Alois whined, Grabbing his knee.  
"I told your ass." Hannah snapped.  
Hannah then reached out and Grabbed his crotch, Adding pressure to his testicles.  
"Hannah~~~!" Alois hummed, Coming closer, Not affected by her trying to rip off his balls.  
He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began to ran around like a jackass.  
"Cookie for sale! Its only a fortune for one piece! She's  A Red velvet cookie and tastes good when she's happy!  She's oatmeal when she's Angry! She's a sugar cookie when she's horny!" Alois decalred.  
"Alois!!!" Hannah laughed, Pounding on his bare back.  
"Shh! Bad Merchandise!" Alois scolded, Slapping her butt.  
"Put me down!!" Hannah whined.  
"No can do~!" Alois hummed, Dodging Willow smith by a hair.  
"Hmm. I was going to give you something tonight but.." Hannah Teased.  
"So if I put you down I get attention tonight?" Alois asked.  
"Yes." Hannah answered.  
"I know your lying but I'll just put you down incase you change your mind." Alois hummed, Putting Hannah on her feet.  
"Thank you." Hannah Giggled, Kissing his cheek.  
"No problem~." Alois hummed, Hugging her.  
Hannah giggled and Pulled the hem of his Pants along with his underwear, Peeking in.  
"Good thing your a demon. You won't need Viagra or a cock ring." With that Hannah walked away, Leaving a Blushing Alois.  
"This woman.." He Sighed, Peeking in his own pants.   
"Electric! Get on set!"  
_  
Electric Layed On a plush bed, Being felt up on by Various women in sexy Lingerie.  
"Let me put your mind to rest  
I'm nothing like that other guy  
Ima put yo ass to bed, just call me a lullaby  
Believe it, believe it  
Girl I'll be your quarterback, receive it  
Go deep, baby work them lips no time to speak  
When I lay back, shawty don't know how to act  
She ready when the lights go off she climb on top  
Her body rocking we don't stop  
No handle bars or falling off, cause cause~!" Electric sat up only to be grabbed back by the women.

Then the scene changed to a Barely Lit bedroom, Electric and Some woman we're doing the Cowgirl, The woman grabbing the bed head as she rode him, Electric Singing as she gripped her waist.  
" She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a pro she did this shit before  
I hold her tight no letting go till she say she can't take no more  
I'm speechless  
All I say is oooooooh  
She ride, she ride  
She ride, she ride, she ride  
All I say is oooooooh  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star~~." The camera got a good shot of Electrics pure bliss face, His hair messy and his body sweaty.

The scene changed to a dimmed hotel room, A Tall Lingerie wearing woman seductively walked aroud the pole, Then doing a box split and she began to bounce up and down just like that.  
" She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a pro she did this shit before  
I hold her tight no letting go till she say she can't take no more  
I'm speechless  
All I say is oooooooh  
She ride, she ride  
She ride, she ride, she ride  
All I say is oooooooh  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star  
She ride me like a porn star..." Electric was being bumped and Grinded on by various women as he tried to sing, They felt on his chest, Playing in his hair, Leaving red lip marks on him.  So Electric used it to the best of his ability, Winking and smiling at the camera, Bumping and Grinding with the women.  
"Cut! That was perfect!" Called the Director.   
"Damn Bitch its over get off me!" Alois whined, Shoving some women away from his being, Feeling very Violtaed.  
"Hannah~~~~!!!!" Alois whined, Runninh up to his wife and Tackling her.  
"Woah. No one told you to hire them." Hannah chuckled.  
Hannah placed a kiss on his head.  
"Now go take a shower." Hannah giggled, Shooing him away.  
"Come with me?" Alois asked.  
"Sure. But don't try anything. This is a public range."  
_  
After That Shower, Alois Wore Blue jeans and a Loose Button up with Converses and Hannah wore A short Empire dress with black heals, Her hair still damp.  
"That looks good." Alois hummed as he rewatched the Video.  
"Me no like her." Hannah said, Ponting to a Oriental woman that kept kissing him.  
"Ooh. Is Hannah jealous?" Alois teased.  
"No. I'm pissed. Why do half naked women have to be in Your music video's? I don't get it." Hannah sighed.   
"Well next time we do a music video, I'll make you wear a bikini and Put you in with the rest of them." Alois chuckled.  
"Alois." Hannah warned.  
"What? You seem to be under a silly notion that I respect Women. Well Except for your Gorgeous self and my little princess~." Alois cooed.  
"Why?" Hannah asked.  
"Cause I don't like em. They get treated So delicate and Special. It's okay for them to Cry, Its okay for them to Hit men and We're wrong when they retaliate. Now Now, I know. Your Not really a woman per se. You can change that if you wanted to and I respect that." Alois explained.  
"What about Royalty. She's a female. You hate her too?" Hannah teased.  
"I hate Women In general. All of em. Excluding You and Royalty. Your the only two Females I'll ever love. It's kinda how you feel about  Pineapples. You hate them, except for the canned ones." Alois explained.   
"Your really weird." Hannah giggled.  
"And Your really literal." Alois giggled.   
"Cause I'm  a pretty Bitch. Now edit all of these women out of the video and Maybe I'll give you my mouth." Hannah cooed, Kissing his cheek and walking away.  
"I can't!" Alois called after her.   
"You'll mange Jimmy~!" Hannah called.  
"Hey! Don't call me that!"   
~♡~  
After Six Long hours of Work, Alois decided to take Hannah Shopping, Just Because.  
But He was so bored.  
He currently sat in the dressing room, Watching Hannah Try on A dress.  
"It's a bit tight, don't you think?" Hannah asked.  
"It looks good." Alois said.   
"But Its tight on my back." Hannah sighed.  
"Then get a bigger size." Alois hummed.  
"Are you calling me fat?" Hannah asked.  
"No! I wasn't--"  
"Alois how could you? I had like, Two children and Okay, I ate two sandwiches for breakfast, maybe three But I'm not fat! I Don't wanna shape  shift because this is who I am y'know?! Alois your so mean and insensitive I can't believe  I even tried this on for you!" whined on the verge of Tears.  
"Hannah I didn't mean to say it like that!" Alois said, trying to apologize.   
"And Then I purposely strave myself just so I can look like those Stupid Size 0 Models you work with everyday. It's like you never ever pay attention to me anymore!" Hannah Cried, Covering her face.  
Alois got up and grabbed her hands then smashed his lips into her's, Shoving her against the wall in the process.  
Hannah squeezed his hands and Allowed him to dominate her mouth.  
Alois spun her around by her hand and pushed her against the wall, Pressing up against her.  
His hot breath on her neck made her squirm with impatience.   
Alois began to kiss on her neck, biting and sucking leaving his mark.  
His hand briskly unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor, Leaving Hannah exposed in only her panties.  
Hannah bit her lip and sighed feeling him squeeze her ass cheeks, Blushing when his Index finger teased between her legs.  
Alois pressed her hands straight on the wall and Forced her to bend over, laying Hard slaps on her cheeks.  
"Nngh!" Hannah said In a muffled voice, bawling up her hands.  
Alois bit his lip as he pulled aside her green underwear, Exposing her Neatly shaved Sex.  
Alois licked his ring and middle fingers, Placing his other hand On her left breast and began to Squeeze an fondle to pull her attention from his fingers.  
"O-Oh~!" Hannah Moaned, Arching her back, her mouth slightly open.  
"W-Wait. We can't do this here. There's a hotel across the street, let's go there?" Hannah asked.  
"That sounds Nice."


	81. Bitch, What?

"Holy fuck! Hannah!" Alois yelled.  
"What?" Hannah asked, Looking up from her makeup pallet.  
"Your a Milf! Your a Fucking Milf!!" Alois said, Making grabby hands at her.  
"Alois, Shut up." Hannah sighed, Applying bronze eyeshadow to her eyelids and brow bone.  
"What? It's true!" Alois decalred.  
Hannah sighed and walked over to the dresser and ripped the drawers open, Searching for something.  
"Must you?" She sighed.  
"Nice Butt." Alois said.  
Hannah sighed and pulled out a medication bottle.  
She then began to open it and take three whole pills with a gulp of water.  
"What's that? Drugs? Hannah you slinging drugs now?!" Alois asked dramatically.  
"It's Called Birth Control. I'm done having kids for a Very Long Time." Hannah said, Throwing the bottle back in the drawer.  
"Oh so if I Happened to get you pregnant tomorrow, you'd abort the baby?" Alois asked teasingly.   
"Of Course not. I'd make you carry it." Hannah hummed, Pulling on a grey wool dress, and it looked nice.  
"Pfft! Me? Alois Trancy, Jim Macken, Pregnant?!?! Fwahaha!" Alois laughed.  
"It's possible." Hannah shrugged.  
"Ooh. If you do, Gimme a son." Alois giggled.  
"Alois don't you have to be at work?" Hannah asked.  
"Nah. Im on vacation for a year." Alois chuckled.   
"Lucky you." Hannah Giggled. "Hannah, do you notice that We literally waited 200 years just to have another baby? This time around, We can wait 500 years?" Alois giggled.  
"How about 800." Hannah said.  
"Ooh~! If we actually do have a baby-- Which I In no means want for atleast an Eternity- We can--"  
"So y'all are gonna cast me out for someone else?!?! I thought you loved me!"  
Both parents looked to Royalty who stood by the door, A Cute pout on her face, with morning hair.  
"Oh! No sweetie we'd never do that!" Hannah said, Whisking her Baby girl off the floor and Coddling her close.  
"Yeah! And we'll have a daughter thats cuter than you!" Alois teased.  
"I'm Beautiful! You can't replace me! I'm that crazy child you can't replace! Plus, Mommy and I are gonna have girls night tonight and Your not invited!" Royalty Decalred.   
Alois sniffled, Wiping away a fake tear.  
"Hannah, No DNA test needed. She's 100% my daughter." Alois Said In a dramatic voice.  
"Oh shuddup." Hannah giggled, Playfully slapping his back.  
"Fine~! I need morning kisses." Alois said, Puckering his lips.  
Hannah and Royalty looked at each other with small grins.  
Royalty reached down and Pressed Her two fingers on Alois' lips.  
Hannah and Royalty snickered as they grinned.  
"Y'know, If your gonna a Jip a man of his morning kisses, Atleast be more secretive about it." Alois chuckled, opening his eyes.  
"I'm going to make breakfast you tart." Hannah giggled, Pressing a kiss to his lips and leaving with Royalty.   
~¤~  
"Oh mer gersh! Hannah are you trying to kill me?!?!" Alois asked, Spitting out the Coffee.  
"I told you it was hot and Had no sugar. You we're too busy eating bacon." Hannah said flatly, Taking the cup from him.  
"Real Housewives Of London." Alois said, Playing In Royalty's Thick Lavnder locks.  
"Here." Hannah said, Giving him the Warm, Sugary coffee.  
Alois took a sip and Gave it back.  
"Get me a Redbull woman!" Alois said, Pointing at her.  
Hannah chuckled and Slapped his hand before Walking off to heed his command.   
"Your tickling me!" Royalty snickered, Reaching up and Grabbing Alois' spidery hands.  
"Ooh. I am? Not sorry." Alois hummed, Playing in her locks again.  
"Mommy!!!!" Royalty giggled.  
"Mama Can't save ya! Your mine!" Alois said, Picking her up and Swinging her around, Kissing her Chubby cheeks and then putting her on his waist.  
Hannah's phone began to ring from the table, Singing Take me to Rio.   
Alois looked At Hannah who was looking for Red Bull.  
He then grabbed her phone and answered it.  
"Hello Stranger! Hannah is Currently Being My Wife, Can You leave a message?" Alois said, Looking at Royalty's Pink Bunny T-Shirt.  
"Hello? Uh. This Is Lexi. Can you tell her I called?" Came a Kinda Girlish but Mature voice.  
"Hannah! Someone called Lexi wants to talk!" Alois called.  
"Alois! Gimme that damn phone!" Hannah said, Grabbing it and Shoving him.  
Alois frowned and bit her shoulder playfully.   
"I hear you've got a test today." Alois hummed, Looking at Royalty.   
"Bullshit." Royalty huffed.  
"Language Child. Your mom is gonna thrash me, not you." Alois hissed.  
"Oh. Excuse My potty mouth, But Tests are Shit!" Royalty Snapped.  
Alois covered her mouth and Looked at Hannah then back at her.  
"When I was little, I was an Orphan and Homeless so I couldn't go to school and I was Very, Very Stupid, That is Until some old man Adopted me." Alois explained.  
"That settles It! I wanna be a homeless orphan!" Royalty exclaimed.   
"Aww. You want me and Mommy to die? So cold Royalty. Your middle name should have been Pritchett." Alois said in faux hurt.  
"No! I love you and Mommy! I just hate school!" Royalty explained.  
"Mmhmm." Alois hummed.   
Royalty huffed and Laid her head On Alois' shoulder.   
"Daddy?" She askes.  
"Yes?" Alois answered.  
"How come I don't have a Grandma or Granpa? Cause All the kids at school have them. They get Babied so much and Treated like Royalty..." Royalty Sighed sadly.  
"Why would you ask that?" Alois asked.  
"Cause This girl, Jessie, Her Grandma picked her up and They got Ice cream and Doughnuts then went to the park and The triplets just took me home.." Royalty Mummbled.   
"Cause My parents Died a lonnnnnngg time ago and Hannah's....Father..Died. I'm not sure about her mom. I'll have to ask." Alois explained.   
"I'm so Different from everyone.....My hair....My eyes.....They even say I dress weird. No one wants to play with me at recess either!" Royalty said On the verge of tears.  
"Hey, Hey, No crying. Your Unique. If they don't wanna be your friend then too bad. How about I Pick you up from school every day and We can do whatever You want?" Alois suggested.   
Royalty sniffled and Wiped away some tears and Nodded.  
"Even go to the park?" She sniffled.  
"Even go to the park." Alois reassured.  
"Okay....." Royalty Mummbled.  
Alois pulled back and Looked at her.  
"And No Crying because Princesses don't cry. They smile." He said softly.  
"I wasn't crying! Royalty snapped, hitting his arm.  
"Oh really?" Alois asked.  
"Yeah! Something got in my eye! I'm a Macken and Macken's don't cry you tart!" Royalty snapped.  
"That's My Squirt."  
~♡~  
"Ugh that's how It looks?" Hannah asked in disgust as she looked at a Picture of the abandoned, Grimey and Crusty Trancy Manor.   
"Used to." Alois said, Showing her a Picture of the New Trancy Manor.  
It had that Victorian era air about it.  
"And this is the Inside." Alois said, Showing her more pictures.   
"Wow...It's looks exactly the same.." Hannah said, a bit Nostalgic.   
"Thats what I was going for. Any way. I'm renting it Out as an Hotel. I'm calling It Tarantula Inn." Alois giggled  
"You actually want the customers to stay. Not leave." Hannah pointed out.  
"I know, I know-- Hannah are you ok?" Alois asked.  
"Y-Yeah! I'm okay!" Hannah said, Clutching Her chest.  
"You sure?" Alois asked, Gently grabbing her hand.  
"Mhm! I- Ah!" Hannah cried, Falling over as she hugged herself.   
"Your not Okay! Hannah whats wrong?!" Alois asked, Getting up and Trying to get her to stay still.  
She spasmed for a few more minutes before coming to a stop.  
"Alois.." Hannah panted.  
"Yeah?" Alois asked, Grabbing her hands and Turning her Over.  
"My Mother.....She's Coming..." Hannah whimpered.   
Alois rose an eyebrow.   
He only had two words to say.  
"Bitch, What?"


	82. Hannah's Mother

"Come On Women! Stop chatting and get to work! My mother is Coming for a visit!" Hannah hissed at The maids.  
"Don't look at me like that! I have to give you your pay check!" Hannah snapped, Looking at her clip board.  
"Timber Can You cook up a Hell Delicacy?" Hannah asked desperately.   
Timber Bowed and Walked off.  
"Royalty!!" Hannah yelled.  
"Yes Mommy?" Royalty asked peeking around the corner.  
"Go Pick some daisies and take a bath and Wear something classy, Go, Go." Hannah said, Rushing her daughter.   
"Yes Mommy!" Royalty giggled, Walking off.  
"Alo-"  
"I'm right here." Alois said.  
"I know I Know, But if you met my mother you'd cry. Cry girly tears." Hannah sighed.  
"If she's anything like you, I wouldn't." Alois hummed.  
"You have never met this woman have you? She criticizes my every decision and Move, She dictates my life and I'm pretty sure if we didn't have children She'd Force Us to Have Sex while she watched and then Voodoo Impregnate me. You don't understand Alois!" Hannah Said, Her tone hopeless, Grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.  
"Chill out. I bet she's okay." Alois chuckled.   
"Alois, She's a Sphinx Succubus. Can you promise me one thing?" Hannah askes seriously.  
"Anything." Alois said.  
"Don't sleep with her. I know she might throw herself at you and Touch you inappropriately or lure you in but please please please don't sleep with my mom. I'm begging you." Hannah whispered in a deadly tone.  
Alois grabbed her shoulders and Looked into her eyes.  
"I haven't cheated on you in the past and I'm not going to start now. You trust me, right? So don't doubt me now." Alois Said in all seriousness.  
Hannah blushed and leaned in for a kiss.  
"I love chu." She giggled.  
"I love you too." Alois said, Giving her another Kiss.  
"Now be a good boy and go Pick out her room and Redo everything in Green and White." Hannah said, Shooing him off.  
"Finnnneee." Alois groaned, Walking off.  
~¤~  
The Family Was Presented as Classy and Mature.  
Alois Wore Dress pants and a White dress shirt with three buttons popped, His Hair Amazingly Wavy and Sexy, Dress shoes and He smelled of 'Ego'Cologne.  
Hannah Wore a Flowy Indigo Dress with White Flower petals, Indigo Heels, Her lips Indigo, Sapphire earrings in her ears and Her hair pulles back into a Classy Bun and She Smelled Of 'Nostalgic' Perfume.  
Royalty Wore a cute Pink Princess dress with pink flats, Her hair cascading down her back and a pink necklace on her neck.  
The staff stood behind them, all awaiting Hannah's mother's appearance.   
Royalty looked around bored Stiff, Alois did the same and Hannah was On alert.  
However, Everyone piped up when a Taxi Cap drove around the Grand fountain and Parked before the Grand staire leading to the house.  
The door swung open and Out came a woman as Tall as Hannah, Around 5'9 or 6'0.  
She had Long silver hair, Violet Ocean eyes, Sharp Cat Like Features, Her Skin was truly Topaz and her eyes held a Sultry look.  
She wore A White Dress shirt with two buttons popped showingher busty cleavage and Her erect nipples apparent, She Had On Long Black Pants that went under her breast with Three buttons and they flared out at rhe bottom and Hugged her rather Curvaceous Ass, Black Stilettos on her feet, Her nails Unnaturally long and Black also a the scent of Rosemary and Daisies emitted from her.  
She looked at the large house, All the staff and the Large Grand fountain.  
She pursed her lips.   
"You did good, For once Hannah." She said, Her Voice Mature and Elegant, Pristine and Minty.  
Hannah bowed her head.  
"Thank you." She said.  
Alois took one look at Hannah's mom and Flinched.   
'Damn' was all he could think.  
"Where's your husband? Certainly you didn't mother this little girl out of marriage, Only Whore's mother children out of marriage, Hannah." Hannah's Mother Criticized, Grabbing Hannah's chin and looking into her Eyes.  
"This, Is Alois, My Husband." Hannah Mummbled, Motioning to Alois who tried his best to look her in the eyes, not the breast.  
"Pleasure meeting you M'lady. May I ask your name?" Alois asked, Remembering his manners.  
Hannah's mother looked him up and down and let go of Hannah's chin, Sashaying over to Alois, She grabbed his tie and Pulled him down to meet her eyes.  
"Where do you find one of these you little game stealing Bitch." Hannah's Mother Chuckled, Her Chuckle pristine and Classy.  
She Looked at Alois' chest, Noting he was a bit Muscular but her eyes tripped and fell to his crotch, Trying to determine his package size.   
Alois Voluntary backed His ass up and stuck out his hand for a handshake.   
Hannah's Mother stared at it before shaking his hand.  
"I'm Alicia. Pleased to meet you." She said, Looking him up and down before turning to Royalty.   
She crouched down and stared at the child.  
"What's with her Dark hair? None of the women in our family have dark Hair Hannah." Alicia Criticized.   
"First time for everything right?" Hannah chuckled nervously.   
She glanced at Alois who made a Slit throat gesture, Cleary stating he didn't like that Bitch.   
Hannah made a pleading and Apologetic look and Alois pursed his lips but nodded.  
"What's your name?" Alicia asked.  
"Royalty! I picked these for you grandma, Your favorite!" Royalty giggled, Holding out some daisies.   
"Oh so sweet." Alicia chuckled, Accepting the gift and smelling them.  
"See Hannah? She's not even 5 yet and she already knows a gift is the way to greet a guest." Alicia said, guilt tripping her daughter.  
"Actually I do have one." Hannah answered.   
"Alright, where is it and you'd better nor disappoint me like you've done your entire life." Alicia said, staring her daughter down.  
And so, The Family made their way to the dinning room.  
On the table was Yvec.  
A ancient Dish from the pits of hell.  
It contained Pumec Blood basked In angel souls along with a creamy side dish of Netreci guts.  
"I haven't seen this in so long." Commented Alicia as they sat down.  
Alois and Royalty stared at Their food in horror.  
The fuck was this?  
They watched as Hannah and Alicia enjoyed, getting second shares.  
Alois and Royalty cast each other horrified looks.  
"What is this??" Royalty asked in disgust.  
"I have no Idea. Gum?" Alois asked, Offering her some Juicy fruit gum.

"So, How did you two meet? I'm curious. Alois, You start." Alicia demanded, Eating spoon fulls of Netreci Guts.  
Alois awkwardly cleared his throat.  
"Well, Uh. I was about thirteen when I made a contract with Claude Faustus." Alois began.  
"Oh him? I don't know what i was thinking when I made children with him. I was young a naive. I haven't seen him in a few hundred years." Alicia Interrupted.   
Alois Pursed his lips and Continued.   
"As I was saying, I had made a contract and My foster father died of lung infection and left everything To me and I needed staff so I hired a maid, Hannah, And Some Butlers, The triplets." Alois Explained.   
"You were a Maid? Hannah why do you always do this to me? Why do you insist on bringing shame to my good name? Have I not taught you anything?" Alicia asked, clearly upset.  
"I'm sorry..." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Your acting like there's something wrong with being a maid, And if you we're hearing properly outside, I'm her husband, So it's clearly Hannah Macken Trancy. I don't see why you have to guilt trip her and put her down like that? Is that what your mother did to you? Feeling Nostalgic much?" Alois quizzed, Clearly annoyed by this woman.  
"Excuse you? I was having a conversation with My Daughter. You think She won't divorce you and leave if I want her to?" Alicia snapped.  
"Bitch, Lower ya tone. This is my house, That's my chair your sitting in Madame. Ever wonder why she's so scared and meek all the time? It's because of you and Your Verbal and Mental abuse. Woman your sick. She couldn't leave me even if she wanted to, so think twice." Alois snapped.  
"Who is this derpy blonde talking to. Hannah certainly you won't let him talk to your mother like that." Alicia said, turning to Hannah.  
Hannah bit her lip.  
"I hear we have Red velvet for desert." She said, Trying to change the subject.  
"Well?!" Alicia snapped.  
"L-Let's just change the subject." Hannah sighed.  
Alicia stood up and reached over the table, Placing a stinging slap on Hannah's cheek.   
"You tart! How dare you allow him to speak to me like that?!?" Alicia screamed.  
"Hey! Watch yourself you bitch!" Alois Screamed, Throwing a bowl of hot Yvec at her.  
It drenched Alicia and She fumed.  
"Someone show me to my room!' She screamed and Was later ushered off by the triplets.  
Alois walked over to Hannah and grabbed her hand away from her wilting cheek.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, Putting Ice on the Wilt.  
"Yeah. She just gets like that. Its nothing." Hannah said.  
Alois grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
"No, it's not okay. Your a freaking adult, why does she treat you like that?" Alois asked.  
"I don't know." Hannah shrugged.  
"Your the Most Caring, Politest and Beautiful person I've ever known. Don't let her get to you. I love you." Alois said, Kissing her Iips.  
Hannah blushed and nodded.  
"I love you too." Hannah giggled, A Uncontrollable smile on her face.   
"Now you go put Royalty to bed okay?"  
Hannah nodded and stood up, Grabbing her daughter and leaving.  
The smile on Alois' face fell into a nasty snarl the moment she left.  
"Timber, Thomas." He said, and The two were at his side.  
"Yes, Sir?" They asked in unison.  
"Keep and Eye on that temperamental bitch and Don't let her Lay a finger On Hannah again, Or else I'll have your heads." Alois snarled, His eyes holding deadly intent.   
"Consider It Done."


	83. The Game

The next morning at breakfast,the family wasn't at their best.  
Alois was too lazy to eat and he wore messy Shorts with tall socks with A crinkled T-shirt.  
Hannah had on a silk green nightdress, a black robe over it, Her hair cascading down her back.  
Alicia Wore sexy red lingerie and made no effort to cover it up, Her hair nice and curly.  
Royalty face planted a long time ago.  
-  
"It's rather boring around here." Alicia commented.  
"Then leave." Alois yawned.  
"Every time you yawn a ghost puts it dick in your mouth, Alois. Do continue, We all know your gay." Alicia giggled.   
"That's none of your business." Alois snapped.  
"I think it is, Considering your my son-in-law and all. You don't look like you even know how to pleasure a woman, You gay blonde." Alicia chuckled.  
"What does my hair color have to do with this you mangey manganie!" Alois snapped.   
"I have the day off today so we can do anything you'd like mom." Hannah chipped in, placing a Hand on Alois' leg to quiet him.   
"I don't really want to do anything. I really wanna put your Husband in his place." Alicia snapped.   
"Bitch, what? We can go right now, the lawn is only a few feet away." Alois snapped,deadly intent in his eyes.   
"Oh so you would beat on a woman. Now I wonder if you even treat my poor Hannah right." Alicia said in faux concern.  
"Mom!" Hannah warned.  
"I don't like women. I hate them. Hannah is not a woman. She can fucking change that. So don't think gender will keep your ass safe because I'm Alois Trancy, And Alois Trancy Has 0 respect for anyone and I won't hesitate to beat your ass. Is that clear, Alicia?" Alois asked, His voice was now that rude brash southern English accent.  
Alicia seemed stunned but she composed herself.  
"No it's not clear. I'm gonna say what I want when I want because I have a say in what happens to my daughter. Is that clear, Alois?" Alicia hissed.  
"Please, Stop arguing. It's childish." Hannah cut in.  
"Me? Childish. You'd better hold your tongue before I slap you." Alicia said poshly.   
And Almost immediately, The triplets Stood on either side of Hannah, Ready to attack Alicia if she forgot her hands.   
Alois smirked and leaned back.  
"You see, Alicia, We don't condone Violence in this household. We promote it. Aside from that, I Don't see why it's necessary to lay your hands on a full grown adult. It's pathetic how your scared she won't obey you any more so you tear her down limb from limb and Abuse her just to keep her passive." Alois cleared his throat and Leaned forward, Placing his elbows on the table, His head leaning on his palm.  
A rather serious Blue haired fellow Came up behind The blonde, A Raven butler in tow.  
"This, Is Ciel, Demon pimp master And That is His butler, Sebastian, Worlds most deadliest butler. It would be such a shame if they have to hurt you for laying a finger on Hannah. After all, what did she do to you? Or you just need someone to pick on and Your own size scares you." Alois said in faux concern.  
Alicia cleared her throat and exhaled.   
"Very well. But you won't be alive forever to keep her safe." Alicia snapped.  
"I'll be alive to piss on your ashes when you die, That's for sure." Alois chuckled.  
Alicia's eyes widened as her face became dusted a light pink.   
Clearly, The Hannah Tactic wasn't working.  
"Oh you'd just love that wouldn't you? You like giving girls golden showers don't you?" Alicia teased.  
"R.Kelly Isn't my style." With that, Alois got up and left, The Bluenette following him.  
The Butler and The triplets stood tall, Watching her every movement.  
~♡~  
"Whoooo the fuck was that? She is Fiiinnnee." Ciel hummed.  
"Hannah's mom. She's a Sphinx Succubus. Don't trust her or she'll suck the soul out of your dick." Alois sighed.  
"Good thing I'm gay." Ciel chuckled.   
"Of course." Alois giggled.   
"Soooo. You knocked someone up because, There's no need to assemble a 200,000 man army just because she got slapped." Ciel pointed out.  
"No. I'm done having children. For a very very long time. And I don't think Hannah should have to be treated like that, I know I treated her even worse at one point but I've changed, Ive made up for it and I just don't wanna see her so small and helpless." Alois sighed.  
"Bitch, What? You do realize Sphinx Succubus's are atleast third on the foodchain? Demons are at the very top, So you could end her if you wanted to. Bitch You Know That I Know That we know, your a crazy muthafucka. Don't tell me you've calmed down Trancy!" Ciel yelled, Slapping Alois across the face.  
"Ow. Ow. That hurt and I Know but You cant kill your Wife's mom so casually." Alois said, Grabbing Ciels hands.  
Ciel looked at their hands then back at him.  
"Man get the fuck off me you know I'm not gay." Ciel hissed, Snatching his hands away.  
"What??" Alois asked, Clearly confused.  
"You know you want this ass." Ciel said Arrogantly.  
"What? No I Don't. Ciel please stop." Alois sighed.  
"Fine. F-i-n-e."Ciel chuckled.  
"Any who, I'm leaving. Send Mah Baby daddy home when your done." And with that, Ciel jumped through the window.  
Alois sighed.   
He'd have to ask Timber to fix that.  
~♡~  
"Hannah!!!!" Alicia yelled, Storming into the Master bedroom.   
She saw Hannah sitting on the bed, Reading a book like a good little girl.  
"Yes mother?" She asked, looking up.  
"What Size are you?" Alicia asked.  
"Uh....Medium.." She mumbled.  
"Perfect Darling, Those triplets took my favorite top to the laundry." Alicia sighed, Walking over to the closet.  
She ripped it open and softly gasped.   
A closet the size of an Department store, Full to the brim with clothing, Accessories, Shoes, Makeup everything a woman could ever wish for.  
"Ah...So you've married a Rich man. It's good to see you've been listening to me." Alicia chuckled.  
"I'd marry him even if he was poor." Hannah Mummbled.  
"Poor men are the worst men." Alicia snapped.  
"Wealth means nothing." Hannah Mummbled.  
"Nonsense. Wealth is everything." Alicia said, Grabbing a white dress shirt.  
She stripped off her bra and threw it onto the bed, Rendering her topless.  
But the worst thing happened.   
"Hey Hannah you wanna--" Alois stopped dead in his tracks.  
His eyes focused on Alicia's chest.  
Don't get him wrong or anything, He Loved Hannah's chest.  
But Alicia....Those Tits were bigger then watermelons and they defied gravity and had pert nipples.  
"Um.....I...." Alois didn't know what to say.  
"Like what you see?" Alicia chuckled.  
Hannah closed her eyes and wished this was just a dream.  
"I hear Menage a Trios is the best way to keep a man." Alicia chuckled.   
"You know what, I think my pie is finished." Alois said, turning tail and Running.  
Alicia rose an eyebrow.   
"What?" She asked.  
Hannah handed her mom the dress shirt.  
"Hurry up." She sighed.  
~¤~  
"Hii Grandma!" Royalty giggled, Tattering after the woman.  
"Call me grandma again. I'm too damn young." Alicia said, Patting Royalty's head.  
"Ok Nana!" Royalty giggled.  
Alicia sat on the living room floor with Royalty.  
"So..Can you tell me a bit about Alois and Hannah." She said, Staring at Royalty play with toy trucks.  
'You mean Jim? Daddy's name Is Jim not Alois. Well he goes by Alois." Royalty giggled.  
"Jim? Why Jim?" Alicia asked curiously.  
"Cause. That's his name! We're the Mackens and we're strong~!" Royalty decalred.  
"Oh...I see..." Alicia hummed.  
"Mhm!" Royalty giggled.  
"Well, can you tell me more about Hannah? What does she do for a livin?" Alicia asked.  
"She's a singer. She let me be in one of her music video's. Oh! And mommy is the owner of Vogue and Anne Taylor. Hehe. Daddies a Singer and a Rapper and Noble." Royalty spouted as she loaded leggos in a pick up truck.   
"Oh...Interesting....What about home life?" She asked.  
"It's okay....Its always fun when Daddy and Mommy are both home. That way we can play together and Daddy is always the mad hatter at the tea party." Royalty giggled.   
"There's my little squirt~!" Interrupted Alois, Picking Royalty up and kissing her cheeks.  
Royalty giggled and clapped.  
"Now run Along, Mommy is calling you." Alois hummed, Putting her down.  
Alois turned to Alicia.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I can't spend time with my grand daughter?" Alicia asked Innocently.   
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"No. Cause your gonna corrupt my sweet little girl." Alois snapped.   
Alicia stood up and flopped her hair over her shoulders.   
"Oh really?" She chuckled, Unbuttoning her dress shirt. It fell to the floor revealing that amazing chest.  
"It's okay to mess around sometimes." Alicia cooed, Placing her hands on Alois' chest.  
"Put on clothes you whore." Alois said, Returning her hands to her body.  
"Take them off? Okay." Alicia hummed innocently as she u buttoned her pants.   
They also fell to the floor, leaving her stark naked.   
Alois turned on his heel and tried to leave only to have the door slam shut in his face.  
"Oh come now. Hannah doesn't have a say in this. I'm her mother and she can't tell me anything. Let's just have a little fun, Jim." Alicia giggled, Wrapping her arms around Alois' torso.  
"Your so heartless." Alois snapped, Shoving her away.  
"Ooh. Rough. I like em that way." Alicia shrieked in Excitement.   
She then grabbed Alois' collar and yanked his t-shirt down and began to tear and rip at it whike she fended off his hits and ignored his screams.  
"Get off me woman!!" Alois shrieked, Shoving her the floor, Later being pulled because of her grip on his shirt.   
He ended up between her legs, Face resting on her busty chest, Hands On either side of her as she had a death grip on him.  
Then the door opened.   
Hannah sauntered in, But froze, Eyes wide as she stared at the display on the floor.  
Alois stared back at her, Noticing how fucked he was.  
"H-Hannah I--"  
He was cut off when she turned on her heel and fled the room, Barely holding back chokes and Sobs.  
"She'll be Okay. Now where were we?" Alicia cooed.  
Alois glared at her and Got up.  
He then chased after Hannah, Calling her name only to be ignored.   
Hannah grabbed a flower vase and Threw it at him, Nearly Damaging his eye if he hadn't moved.  
"Hannah! Wait! I can explain!" Alois pleaded.  
Hannah didn't look back as she ran into the garden onto the rich green field plush with red roses.  
She collapsed on the floor, One hand over her chest as he other supported her as Tears spilled out of her eyes and her mouth let out small sobs.  
"Hannah can I please explain what happened?" Alois pleaded, Placing a Hand on her shoulder.  
"Get off me! Leave me be!" Hannah screamed, Flicking him off of her.   
"Why won't you listen to me?!" Alois asked, Clearly upset.  
"What's left to explain?! You and My mother were in a fucking spread eagle On the living room floor!" Hannah snapped.  
"We weren't doing anything! I swear!" Alois defended.   
"Then why was she naked?! Why don't you have a top huh?!" Hannah screamed, Rising to face him.  
"I--"  
'Clap'  
Alois' vision was shifted left as his cheek began to wilt.  
"I don't wanna hear it. I begged you, I begged you not to sleep with her and what would have happened if I didn't walk in when I did?!" Hannah hissed, Slapping him once more.  
Alois grabbed her wrist and bared His teeth.  
"Goddamit If you slap me one more Time I'll--"  
"You'll what?!" Hannah snapped.  
Alois inhaled and Exhaled and Closed his eyes opened them.  
"We we're simply talking before she started to make sexual advances okay? I didn't do anything and we we're wrestling when she got me in that position. I swear nothing happened." Alois explained.  
"He's right Hannah."  
Both turned to look at Alicia who was fully clothed, A Smirk on her face.   
She chuckled and Walked down the porcelain stairs.  
"You can't get mad at mommy for wanting some of the game y'know." Alicia chuckled.  
Hannah spared Alois a glance before hiding her face in his chest and breaking down in tears.


	84. Alicia's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. It runs into the next chapter too...

As the days passed, Alicia still resided in the Trancy family home.  
She picked and Prodded at Hannah and Her Imperfections.  
Argued and Seduced Alois.   
Pulled information from Royalty.  
~♡~  
At breakfast, She wasn't even trying.   
She wore a see through pink nightgown, no bra no panties and kept her robe wide open.  
Hannah felt somewhat jealous, So she kept her eyes downcast, helping royalty eat her buttermilk pancakes.  
Alois wasn't present, seeing he was being lazy this morning.  
"Ahhh." Royalty sounded, her mouth wide open.   
Hannah smiled and fed her a bite size piece.   
She chewed it and opened her mouth for more.   
"Stop opening your mouth like that. Are you sucking cock?" Alicia said to Royalty.   
Hannah's contracted into worry and horror.   
"You don't say that to a baby!" She hissed, covering Royalty's ears.  
"I'm simply whipping her into shape. Your a failure of a mother if you can't scold your child."Alicia sighed.  
Hannah looked down, Feeling useless and Stupid. It didn't help that Sebastian and The triplets were there.  
"Oh..." She mumbled.  
She then continued to feed Royalty her breakfast,trying to ignore Alicia's Comments.   
"Haaaaaaannnaaaaaaaaaahh" groaned Alois as he staggered into the kitchen.  
Hannah grabbed his hand to keep him steady.  
"Yes?" She asked softly.  
Alois leaned in and stole three kisses.  
"You didn't give me my morning kisses." Alois giggled.  
Hannah blushed and Gave him three more.  
"I love you." She whispered.   
"I love you more." Alois giggled.   
"No, I love you more." Hannah giggled.  
"Nu-Uh. I love you more than anything." Alois whispered, kising her nose.   
"Love isn't real. Stop leading my daughter on." Alicia snapped from her seat.  
"Alicia!" Hannah warned.  
"Thats mother to you, young lady. I just want what's best for you and Its certainly not him." Alicia snapped.  
"Uh, Bitch, Why are you still here? You've outstayed your welcome." Alois cut in.  
"My welcome? What welcome? If you wanted to Welcome me you'd stop playing hard to get and sleep with me. Hannah Won't mind. Will you Hannah?" Alicia asked.  
"I..I..Do mind.." Hannah Mummbled, feeling the depression crawl back into her chest.  
"Nonsense. So, Are you gonna welcome me or not?" Alicia questioned.  
"Nah. I don't like milfs." Alois said casually, Sitting down and pulling Hannah along, he then placed her hands On his shoulders and began to squeeze her hand.  
Hannah caught on and began to massage his shoulders and Crook of his neck.  
"Excuse me?! I only have two children!" Alicia fumed. She smirked. "Oh, Sorry. Hannah has two children, yes?" She said.  
"Jah. But she's young and Beautiful, Madame Dorothy."  Alois hummed.  
"So your calling me ugly?" Alicia huffed.  
"I never said that. However  I don't find you beautiful." Alois said flatly.  
"So you find me attractive?" Alicia giggled.  
"None." Alois replied, ripping up his pancake.  
"Your such a jerk." Alicia huffed.  
"Thank you. So kindly get the fuck out of my house." Alois said Kindly as possible.   
"Alois." Hannah warned.  
"Fineeee." Alois whined, Grabbing her hands and Pulling them, Feeling satisfied when he felt her cleavage rest on his head.  
"Mommy!!!" Royalty said loudly.  
"Yes sweetie?" Hannah asked, Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Can I have some more please??" Royalty asked politely.   
"A proper young lady never asks for seconds. You'll get fat and No one will love you and You'll die all alone." Alicia cut in, dashing Royalty's appetite.  
Royalty looked down at her lap, Trying her hardest to keep in her tears, but her sniffles gave in.  
"Don't you dare." Alicia snapped when Hannah went to comfort her daughter.   
"Your a bitch you know that?" Alois asked, Getting up and picking up his 2 1/2 year old daughter.  
He soothingly rubbed her back and cooed.  
Royalty clung to her daddy in search of comfort, Knowing he wouldn't hurt her any more.   
"I'm Literal. If you baby her its going to be hard to curve behavior when she's older." Alicia snapped.  
"Don't tell me how to raise my damn daughter." Alois snapped right back.   
He gave her to her mother and shooed them away.  
Hannah left quickly, Planning to spoil her with seconds and Cuddle while they watched  Teen Titans to cheer her up.  
"Really? Then you dont tell me how to raise my daughter." Alicia snapped, Rising up out of her seat.  
"Your daughter?" Alois scoffed. "More Like a punching bag. Listen here Ling ling Yoko, I've made mistakes with her and I regret them every minute of my life and I won't allow anyone to pick on her or take advantage of her because I love her. I don't care if your her mother Alicia. Your In my house and I'm the man of this house and She's the lady so you stay in a guest's place and Respect her." Alois snapped, a nasty snarl on his face.   
"I don't recall a wedding smart ass. When you actually carry a child and give birth to it then you can rival me. Alois  Trancy what you don't understand is That I can Tell her to break it off with you and Be my whore for my brothel and She will do it because I am her mother." Alicia chuckled.  
"Oh Really? Not when she's in an eternal contract." Alois chuckled, Moving his ear to show Hannah's contract mark under his left ear.  
Alicia Narrowed her eyes.  
"Very Well. Very well." She hissed.  
"Mmn. Cat got your tongue Bitch?" Alois teased with a evil smirk.   
Alicia smirked and Swept everything off the table wit her hand.  
"I'd like to have my tongue on your cock." She said seductively, Crawling on the table.   
"I'm not wearing any underwear, Alois." She giggled.   
Alois grabbed the table and flipped it, Throwing her to the floor.  
"My Daughter eats here. Have you no shame?" He snapped before leaving.  
Alicia lay on the floor In Syrup and Pancakes and broken dishes.  
She pursed her lips when she heard the Raven haired butler snicker and the Triplets whisper.  
"That's it. Hannah be ready to give up your man at moments notice."  
~¤~  
Hannah soothingly ran her fingers through Royalty 's hair as she slept. She smiled softly and put a pillow under her head and covered her with a shawl.  
She then got up and left, Making her way to the her bedroom.  
She slowly opened the door and Saw Alois laying face down on the bed.  
She crawled onto the bed and snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.  
Alois turned on his side and wrapped his limbs around her and hid his face in her hair.  
"Hnn...Alois?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Hmm?" Alois answered.  
"C-Can..C-Can we h-have sex?" She asked bashfully.  
"Hell yes." Alois answered, Rolling ontop of her and moving her hair, Kissing her neck.  
(♡Smut Starts here♡)  
Hannah blushed and closed her eyes, Enjoying the soft kisses and Nips he was giving her.  
Alois slowly unzipped Her dress, Pulling it off her body and throwing it somewhere Unknown.  
He placed a few more Chaste kisses on her back before Unhooking her bra,With his teeth.   
Like a dog, He dragged it from under Her with his teeth and spat it out.   
Alois rolled her over onto her back and squeezed one of her perky breast, Rolling her nipple between his fingers.  
He then began to suck on her left nipple, His other hand playing with her other breast. He rolled it on his tongue then began to suck On it like a baby.  
That was a mistake.   
"What the fuck?" He asked, Pausing to taste what had just been deposited into his mouth.   
His face lit up with a blush when he noticed what it was.  
"Don't suck so hard." Hannah Giggled, Playfully flicking him.  
"I wasn't." Alois giggled, Attaching  his mouth to her other nipple.  
Hannah bit her lip, Feeling arousal twitch in her Vagina.  
As if reading her mind, Alois' hand slowly trailed down her stomach and began to rub her Teasingly, His thumb running over her chastity as His four fingers pressed and rubbed in a circular motion.   
Hannah blushed even harder when he slipped her hand into her panties, His index and ring finger penetrating her lips to play with her sensitive clit.  
"Nngh..." Hannah whined, grabbing her left breast and playing with the slicked nipple.  
Alois detached his mouth and Gently pushed her onto her side and got behind her.  
"Oh~!" Hannah whined, Feeling his strong fingers flick back and forth in her, assaulting her walls and nerves with pleasure.   
Between her legs became extremely wet as Alois milked her.  
She voluntarily arched her back just so he could fit those lovely fingers deeper.  
"Ah fuck." Hannah whimpered, curling her toes.  
All of a sudden, Alois stopped.  
He brung his hand up and began to lick his fingers, tasting her insides.  
She was salty and creamy, That's for sure.  
Alois bit his lip as he slid down his pants, pulling out his fully erect dick.   
Hannah felt a jolt of excitement when he lifted her leg in the air and held it there.  
She almost melted when be began to tease her with the head of his dick, running it between her lips, Making sure to add pressure to her clit.  
"Oh fuck yes.." Hannah sighed once Alois had sheated himself.  
She felt a dull pain as he  sheathed himself to the hilt.  
Then he slowly pulled out, The easing pressure felt amazing.  
"Uh." Hannah softly gasped when he shoved himselr back in.  
Slowly but surely he picked up the pace, Making the bed creak as he drilled her.   
"O-oh shit! F-Fu-Fuck! Haah~!" The moans flew from her mouth without her consent.  
Alois grabbed her breast and began to roll it in his hand, squeezing her erect nipple.  
"Ooooh! I'm c-coming!" Hannah cried out, Feeling herself being thrown over the edge.  
Alois smirked and Reached down, Pressing the area under her clit to deny her  that ultimate pleasure.   
Hannah let out a groan and exhaled, Feeling a bit sensitive and 100x more horny.  
Alois pulled out and Got on his knees. He grabbed her waist and turned her onto her stomach without protest.   
Alois hummed as he administered a harsh slap on  her left cheek, giggling at the blood rush.  
Hannah moaned softly and kept her hands on her breast.  
He then administered another.  
Then another.  
One more.   
Then again.  
Once more.  
Hannah's ass was clearly stinging by the hard blood rush in her cheeks and She was Moaning softly.  
"You want my cock don't you?" Alois teased, slapping her ass once more.  
"Y-Yes!" Hannah whined.  
"Then beg for it." Alois chuckled darkly.   
"Ugh, Just Fuck me." Hannah whined.  
"That's not how you beg." Alois said, slapping her ass again.  
"F-Fuck! Just fuck me, Please Alois. Please." Hannah softly moaned. Alois bit his lip as he massaged her cheeks, Pulling them apart slightly to see her blushing, glistening pussy.  
Alois then leaned down and Separated her Cheeks and Ran his tongue over her puckered Anus.  
Alois then dug his nails into her cheeks and began to lap at her anus, rewarded with small moans.  
He ran his tongue from her Recently stretched entrance to her Crack, then repeated the process.  
Alois smirked and Licked two fingers and then pressed them against her anus. Feeling it tighten, he pushed harder, submerging his fingers into her ass, Baffled at how smooth her insides were.  
"Owwww." Hannah groaned.   
"Calm down and relax."Alois instructed, prodding once more when he felt her relax around him.  
Alois scissors his fingers, stretching her out, Nice and Wide.  
He retracted them and then got ontop of her, Positioning himself at her Anus.  
"Alois that hurts!"


	85. Don't Hannah Me!

"Uh! Fuck! Take it! Take it!"   
"Ooh~ J-Jim!!"  
'Clap'  
"Say my name again!"  
"Jim!"  
"You fucking love my cock don't you you little slut?!"  
"Hah! Y-Yeah!"

'Slam'

Both Demons Froze, Thankful they had covers over them.  
"Hannah get up and Come take a walk with me." Alicia snapped.  
Hannah made no move to get Alois off of  her, Instead she layed there, Staring at his chest as she squeezed his hands.  
Alois lazily looked back at Alicia.  
"We're busy. Close my damn room door on your way out." Alois said with a evil smirk.  
He then began to Piston his hips again, dragging whimpers out of Hannah.  
"Get up off of my daughter, Now." Alicia hissed.  
"I'm satisfying her, Now get out." Alois snapped.  
"I will grab you by your hair and Yank you off." Alicia hissed in a deadly tone.  
"I fucking dare you." Alois challenged.  
Alicia balled her fist up and Stood her ground.  
"Hannah have you no shame? Having sex when your daughter is right next door, When your staff are up and about. Hmpf. You just insist on shaming me. Did I not teach you better?" Alicia said, Guilt tripping Hannah.  
Hannah closed her eyes and hoped this was a dream.   
"Look, You need to excuse yourself. I'm not asking again." Alois said as Calmly as he could.  
Alicia pursed her lips.  
"Fine. She'd better be out in two minutes." Alicia huffed before Closing the door on the way out.  
"That was so embarrassing.." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Not really. Do you wanna finish this or stop....For now?" Alois asked.  
"Let's continue l-later." She said.  
"Why are you S-S-S-Stuttering?" Alois giggled.  
"Cause That was embarrassing okay?! How could you continue and she was standing right there?!" Hannah whined.  
Alois leaned down and stared straight into her eyes.  
"Because, This is our house." He whispered before pecking her lips.  
Hannah blushed and Kissed back.  
Alois then let her legs go and Pulled out slowly then got up.  
He jumped off the bed with the lavender sheet around him.  
He went into the bathroom and grabbed Some Feminine wipes and came back.  
He opened the pack and began to wipe Hannah Off.  
"What are you doing?" Hannah giggled.  
"Cleaning you." Alois hummed, Wiping between her legs, Making sure to clean away all the sweat and Cum.  
"Your so weird." Hannah giggled.  
"You'd do the same right?-- Wait, You always do this for me." Alois hummed, Running the wipe under her breast  and By her armpits.  
"Your so sweet." Hannah giggled.   
"Aww shucks." Alois giggled, changing the wipe and Running it on her arms and legs, Her back and her bum.  
There was a pound on the door.  
"Stop being nasty and Hurry up!" Alicia called.  
"Sorry.." Hannah Mummbled.  
"Its okay." Alois said as he changed the wipe and wiped her face, behind her ears and neck.   
He then walked over to the dresser, hugging the sheet close to himself.   
He grabbed some yellow panties, A White Vest and blue jeans along with a green bra.   
"No, No, No, No. I got dis." Alois hummed as she got up.  
He then put the bra on her and hooked it.  
He got on his knees and slipped the panties up on her, Pausing to place a kiss on her lips.  
Hannah blushed and whined.  
"You made me all wet again!"   
"Me? Oh. Not sorry." Alois said In faux concern.  
Hannah giggled and let him put on the pants and the Vest.  
She tried to leave only to have him stop her.  
"Goddamit woman, You don't leave for work half prepared do you?" He said, Raising her arms and Spraying Sauve Deodorant on.  
He then scampered away and came back and put some flats on her feet.  
"Am I ready now?" Hannah Giggled.   
Alois kissed her head.  
"Now you are. Now get out before I go hulk on you." Alois said, Shoooing her away.  
Hannah Giggled and left.  
Alois smiled ans Grabbed his towel.  
-  
"So. Are you done being a whore?" Alicia asked poshly.

"How am I being a whore?" Hannah asked, Turning to look at her mother.

"You know what I'm talking about." Alicia snapped.

"I'm supposed to be a whore, For my husband." Hannah pointed out.

"Not for anyone. That leads to prostitution. Do you actually think he loves you? All he wants is your body you dunce. That's all men want." Alicia said sternly.

"That's not true." Hannah said, clearly upset. 

"Keep believing that. One day he'll pack your things and Kick you out just as your Father did me." Alicia said, Begging to walk.

"You don't know him. You don't know the future." Hannah Mummbled.

"But He's a Man. Men are dogs. All they want from us is our bodies and they always run when you get pregnant and desert you. They'll lead you on and mess with your mind Hannah. Can't you see that? Mommy just wants what's best for you." Alicia snapped.

"Well, He didn't desert me at all." Hannah Mummbled. 

"Not yet. What Happens when another woman pulls his fancy? Then you'll come running home to momny, Crying and Weeping, Begging me to forgive you." Alicia cooed.

"Stop it." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Stop what? Telling you the cold truth? Its only a matter of time Hannah. You've always been so gullible when you we're little. You'd always end up crying on mommy's breast in the end." Alicia cooed.

By now, Hannah Had a hard time holding back tears.  
"I said stop it!' She cried, Pushing past Alicia and Running through the halls, Down the stairs and out the kitchen porch door into the garden.  
She collapsed in a field of red roses and Hugged herself As she cried.  
What If Alicia was right?  
~♡~  
Alicia smirked.   
"That's mommies girl." She giggled, Turning back to the bedroom door.  
She opened it and peered in.  
It was clean but it smelled of pure sex.  
Alicia closed the door and began to take off her clothing. Once she was naked, She walked to the bathroom where she sensed Alois.  
He was In the shower.  
Alicia smirked and Cleared her throat.  
"Alois?" She asked.   
"Ywes Cookie?" He answered.   
"Alicia disappeared somewhere. C-Can I b-bathe with you?" Alicia asked shyly.  
"You don't have to ask." Alois chuckled.   
Alicia smirked and opened the glass door and steppes in.  
Alois was washing his hair.  
She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her nose Into his back.  
She smelled his clean skin and Kissed his back.  
Alois washed the shampoo away and turned around, Expecting to see his wife, But the universe had different plans.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!?" Alois screamed, Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself.  
"D'aww. You're pretty big." She giggled.  
'Clap!'  
"Get out." Alois snapped.  
Alicia held her wilting cheek and Chuckled.  
She grabbed Alois' towel away from him and kicked him in the knee, Sending him to the Tile floor.   
Alicia jumped on top of Alois and sat on his stomach.  
"Get off!" Alois Screamed, Trying to get her off of him.  
"Aww come now. I'm way better than Hannah will ever be." Alicia cooed, Scooting backwards and Sitting on his flaccid dick, Her slick lips pressed on the shaft.  
Alois went for her throat only to have her bat his hand away and give him a bloody nose.  
Ugh.  
Damn. She was strong.  
Alois punched her in the mouth, busting her lip.  
Alicia Let out whimper and began to grind on him.   
Alois hated his penis for loving the attention.  
He grabbed her head and began to squeeze.  
She ignored it and Reached back Taking hold of his Semi erect dick.  
She scooted forward, getting ready to sheath him.  
But the door opened.  
Hannah watched  them with fire in her eyes.  
She was Angry.   
She was never angry.   
This wasn't good.  
Alicia still paid her no mind.   
"Hannah hold him down will you?" She asked Casually.  
Hannah closed her eyes, Tears Running down her cheeks.   
"Why?" She asked.  
"Don't backchat me." Alicia snapped.  
"Why?! What did I ever do to you?! Why do you always do this to me?!" Hannah Asked, Her voice cracking.  
"Because I Own you. Now do As I Say." Alicia snapped.  
Hannah opened her eyes and Stared at the scene before her.  
Hannah didn't even know what she was doing when she was taking off her shoes.  
She Speed walked over to the tub and ripped the door open, Murderous intent in her eyes.  
"You Bitch!" Hannah yelled, Repeatedly hitting Alicia over the head with her shoe.  
"Hannah what are you doing?!?!" Alica shrieked.   
Alois, Who was still on his back, Held Back Snickers.  
Hannah grabbed a handful of Silver hair and dragged the Naked Alicia out of the shower with incredible strength.  
Alicia tried to wrestle away but Demons were stronger than Sphinx Succubus's, They were Supreme.  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Hannah screamed, Repeatedly Smashing Alicia's head onto the tiled wall, barely giving her time to regenerate.  
"Your a pathetic piece of shit y'know that?! Since I cant kill you I'm gonna beat you to the inch of your life!" Hannah yelled, Pummeling her mothers face in with her fist.   
"Hey! Hannah! Calm down!" Alois said, Not liking the gruesome sight.  
"Shut up Alois! I'm gonna beat your ass when I'm done here!" Hannah screamed, Slamming Alicia on every object in the bathroom.  
"Hannah I'm your mother! Stop it!" Alicia pleaded.  
"If you we're my mother you'd care about me! You'd love me! You'd support me! But instead  You throw yourself at My husband like a whore!" Hannah yelled, Slamming Her face into the mirror over and over again.   
Alois intervened by grabbing her hands.  
"That's enough." He said sternly.  
He shooed Hannah away and Kept her away until the triplets had taken Alicia out  of the room  
However she turned on him.  
"And You! How dare you let  her shower with you?!" Hannah snapped, Delivering a hard blow to Alois' stomach.  
"Ow! I didn't know-"  
"And ontop of that you let her get so close to you!"  
Another Breath taking Punch.  
"H-Hannah!"  
"Don't Hannah me! You know what you did!"


	86. To My Lullaby I Surrender

"Mommy???? What happened to granny? I wanted to play makeup with her." Royalty said, tugging On hannahs dress.  
Hannah looked down at Royalty and sighed.  
"Grandma had to leave. Her vacation was up." Hannah lied softly.   
Grandma was really buried alive in the backyard but Royalty didn't have to know that.  
"B-But.....Who'll pick me up from school now?" Royalty sniffles on the verge of tears.   
"I will. I said I would Before granny came didn't I?" Alois asked, Picking Royalty up.  
"Okay!' Royalty giggled, Making grabby hands at Alois.  
Alois hugged her and she hugged back.  
Royalty Could love and Trust Alois so Easily because she knew he was the only man that wouldn't hurt her, the only man she could really trust, Her only friend she could relate to, Her Daddy.

"Can we play makeup?! Please? Pretty please??" Royalty pleaded.  
"Uhhhh...Hannah..You heard the girl." Alois said.  
"No! I already played with mommy!" Royalty decalred.   
Alois sighed and Nodded.  
"Alright, Go get it." He giggled, Putting her down.  
Royalty giggled and ran off.  
"You sure do alot to keep her happy." Hannah commented.  
"She reminds me of a certain Silver haired woman." Alois said Sarcastically.   
"Sorry, Can't help it of Im special." Hannah Giggled, drying her hands off.  
"You really can't. Thats what I like." Alois chuckled, Gently grabbing her waist.  
Hannah blushed and smiled.  
"I got it~!" Royalty decalred, Running into the room with Hannah's old make up suitcase.  
"Yes, Let's get you all pretty Alois." Hannah giggled, Sitting him down on a chair.  
Royalty giggled and Opened the suitcase to reveal all of Hannah's old, mostly used but inshape makeup.  
Royalty got some foundation and began to pat it on Alois' skin giving him that tanned effect.   
"Thennn we do thisss." Royalty hummed, Sloppily applying hot pink eyeshadow to his eyes, also turning his blonde eyelashes pink.   
Hannah leaned over her shoulders and Grabbed a small brush and began to Outline his lips with red paint for Royalty.   
"You've gotten better." Hannah giggled.  
"I've been practicing with Miss august and Granny!" Royalty giggled, getting a large brush and Applying blush.  
"Oh..." Hannah Said softly.  
She felt kind of hurt.  
Royalty never spent time with her anymore since Alicia visited three weeks ago.   
It was Always August and Alicia, Granny and Miss august.   
She felt like she wasn't being a mother to Royalty because August always baby sat, August always bathed and dressed her, Basically took care of her, Just Because Hannah was busy at work.  
What if...What If Royalty forgot about her?  
What if she started calling August mommy?  
The amount of heartbreak would be unbearable. 

Hannah sighed and placed the brush down. She got up and dusted her skirt before leaving.  
Alois watched after her, Making A mental note to ask what was wrong.  
"Mommy! We're not done yet!" Royalty called.  
"I-I'm j-j-just g-going to take a n-n-nap sw-sweetie." Hannah answered, Desperately trying not to hiccup.  
"Mkay!" Royalty giggled, Putting more blush on Alois.  
Alois waited until Hannah left to flick Royalty.   
"Ow." Royalty said Sarcastically, rubbing her forehead.   
"You've got to watch what you say. You've made her cry you oblivious little bugger." Alois hissed.  
"What did I say?!" Royalty snapped.  
"First of All, Lower your tone, Second of All, Lower your voice, Third of All, Lower It real quick." Alois warned.  
Royalty pursed her lips and glared at Alois, Trying to be angry but just seeming cute.  
"Hannah just...Feels some mixed Emotions about August and Grandma, so try to avoid that topic?" Alois suggested.   
"Does she hate them??" Royalty questioned.  
"You know Hannah can't hate anyone. She's too nice." Alois giggled.  
"Why do you call her Hannah??????" Royalty asked, Playing in the makeup.  
"Because Thats her name?" Alois asked, clearly confused.  
"But It sounds weird. Why not Mommy? Or maybe Violet eyes? Or Nice one? Maybe silverette? Ooooh! Peaches!" Royalty decalred.   
"Okay, She's older than me by a thousand years but I Will not call her 'Mommy' Or peaches. That's nasty." Alois said flatly.  
"Really? Mommy looks young! I'm tellin her you called her old!" Royalty giggled.   
"I never said that! She's somewhere between 1,789 and 1,792." Alois sighed.  
"And your 22? Right?" Royalty asked, Pulling his Drivers license from out of no where.   
"Gimme that. Why we're you in my wallet?" Alois asked, Taking it.  
"I saw green paper and i made paper mache!" Royalty giggled, showing him a Little fortune telling game made out of hundred dollar bills, Red sharpie marker written on them.  
Alois' eyes widened.  
"Royalty! That's money! It's not green paper its money!!!!' Alois screamed, Snatching the small game and Grieving his loss.  
"Whats money?" Royalty asked curiously.   
"The green paper you took from my wallet! It's called stealing and It's not good!" Alois snapped, Pulling out his wallet to find it Empty.  
"B-But I was Out o-of a-art p-p-paper and-and I--" Royalty broke down crying, covering her face in shame.  
Alois' glare softened.  
Had he been to harsh?   
Clearly he had.  
Alois reached out and picked Royalty up, sitting her on his lap. He began to move his leg side to side, Gently rocking her as he rubbed her back, letting her cry, Ringing his shirt with snot and tears.  
Royalty cried for a few more minutes before cooling down.  
She kept hiccuping and Wiping her nose with her sleeve.  
"D-Daddy?" She said softly.  
"Hmm?" Alois asked.  
"I'm s-sorry. I didn't k-know it was m-money....And I'm s-sorry f-for t-taking it without p-permission." Royalty Mummbled, Not meeting his eyes.  
Alois gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, her Violet eyes locking with his Electric Blue ones.  
"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again okay?" Alois said.   
Royalty nodded vigorously and Alois kept cuddling her and rubbing her back until she fell asleep.   
~♡~  
"Mommy~!" Alois Hummed, Taking the hard covered blue book from his wife.   
"Ew. Please don't call me that." Hannah said as she watched Alois walk around the couch.   
"Royalty asked me to try it out since she found it weird I called you Hannah." Alois explained, reading the blob of the book.  
"Oh. Did you see her 'paper mache' fortune telling game?" Hannah Giggled.   
"Unfortunately, Yes." Alois said, throwing his empty wallet on the coffee table.   
Hannah snickered.  
"Why didn't you tell her anything when you saw it?" Alois asked.  
"That's not my place. It's yours." Hannah said.  
"Yes it is, your her mother. Your supposed to tell her right from wrong." Alois said flatly.  
"I do, I do. Sorry for not guilt tripping her." Hannah said, leaning into Alois' chest.  
"It's not guilt tripping. Its called scolding." Alois sighed.   
"I don't have it in me." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Well get it." Alois answered.  
Hannah placed her hands on his chest.  
"Alois."  
"What?" Alois asked.  
"I want another baby." Hannah whispered.  
"Fwahahahahhahahahaaha! No." Alois said flatly.  
"As expected." Hannah giggled.  
"Were you serious?"Alois asked.  
"No. Hell no. Children are overrated." Hannah chuckled.  
"Glad to see we're on the same page." Alois sighed.  
"You know what You can be on?" Hannah asked?  
"What?" Alois challenged.  
She grabbed his collar and pecked his lips.  
"Me."  
~♡~  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!!" August squealed, Covering her eyes to shield herself from the lewd activity taking place in the den.  
"Just get out you tart!" Alois screamed, Throwing a couch pillow at the maid.  
"Uh! Okay!" August said, Quickly leaving.  
"This is why we needed to go to the bedroom. What if that was royalty?" Hannah scolded.  
"she's sleeping. She'd sleep through a earthquake." Alois chuckled.  
"Oh hush up and get put on some clothes." Hannah said, getting up off of his erect member and picking the clothing up off the floor.  
"Nah. I'm too lazy." Alois hissed, staring at her as she bent over to complete the task.  
"Stop staring at my butt, Pervert." Hannah said.  
"I'm not staring at your butt. I'm staring at your kitty, Stubborn one." Alois corrected, Later catching his T-shirt that was meant to hurt him.  
"Shut up and put on clothes." Hannah snapped, furiously blushing.   
"What? It's cute,dripping but cute." Alois teased.  
"Jim!" Hannah yelled.   
"Fiiiinnnneee. I stop. I stop." Alois chuckled.   
~♡~  
"It's big!!" Royalty cried out, staring at the abnormal potato chip in her hand.  
"Ok....?" Alois said awkwardly.  
"Quick! Help me eat it!!!" Royalty declared, Breaking it in half and shoving a piece in his mouth.  
Alois slowly chewed it to mush.  
"Bleh." He said, spitting it into a napkin.   
"Daddy! You ruined a work of art!!" Royalty said In a deep rave voice, Scaring the shit out of Alois as she snatched the napkin.   
She opened it and peered in at the mushy disfigured chip.  
"Can It be saved?" She looked at Alois. "Is it still edible????" She asked seriously.   
"No. It's not." Alois said taking away the napkin.  
"But your supposed to eat it! Not spit it out!" Royalty whined.  
"I don't like potato chips." Alois said flatly.  
"You're gonna like them todey! Todey, Todey!" Royalty declared, Digging in her chip bag and shoving some into Alois' hand.  
"Eat my pupil. Eat it all." Royalty hissed.  
"No." Alois said flatly.   
"I'll tell mom you kept me home from school for a month." Royalty threatened.   
"Y'know, These taste good!" Alois giggled, Eating the chips without hesitation.  
"Goot! Nowt thet test." Royalty said, Trying to imitate a german accent.  
She pulled a oversized chip out of the bag and gave it to Alois.  
She shooed him along, Making a small cute gesture.  
Alois had to smile.  
He saw Hannah in her.  
He saw Hannah in her every single day.  
"Eat!" Royalty hissed, Pushing his hand containing the chip towards his mouth.   
"I am. I am." Alois hummed, Eating the chip in two bites.  
"Goot. Goot, Fathereth. Timeth haseth cometh foreth theth Doritos." Royalty hummed, Shuffling out of her chair and running over to the snack cupboard.  
Hannah had put it on the bottom of the island and filled it with All types of junk food, just for Royalty.   
She came back with a big bag if Doritos.  
"Have you ever ate these old man?" Royalty asked.  
"Once or twice." Alois said, Letting his nickname slide.   
"Goot. Goot. Openeth upeth pupileth." Royalty hummed, Shoving a handful of chips into Alois' hands.  
Alois then proceeded to eat them.  
"Y'know. I'm confiscating this for health purposes." He said taking the bag of chips from her and Putting it under the table.  
"Mommy says you come from a time with castles. Were they're princesses?" Royalty asked.  
"What? I think she meant a time called Victorian Era and Yes. They were queens, Kings, Princesses and Prince's." Alois answered.  
"Really?! You we're a Prince right? And, And Mommy came to your ball??" Royalty questioned.  
Alois chuckled.   
Royalty was such a Girly girl and a Tomboy at the same time.  
"No. Do you know what an Earl is?" Alois asked.  
"And old man." Royalty answered.  
"Nope. An earl is the second on the pyramid of nobility, Riches and power, right under the kings and queens." Alois answered.  
"So you we're a Prince?" Royalty asked again.  
"No. I was an Earl. A Prince or Princess doesn't fit in the pyramid. They have no power." Alois clarified.   
"Ooh." Royalty giggled.   
"Ooh. Anyway, I was an Earl. The only child earl aside from Ciel." Alois explained.  
"The weird blue haired man that says funny things and tickle fights me?" Royalty asked.  
"Uh...Yes?" Alois said. "So, My father died, And left everything he ever owned to me. So long story short, I hire and maid, your mother and a butler and Things happen, Three years later Royale is born, three years after that, We get married then 200 years later, We have you." Alois explained flatly.  
"Why no details? Like how Disney tells it. Oh! How did you know you we're in love?" Royalty asked curiously.  
Alois blushed softly.  
"Uh.Well. I started to notice  how pretty she was, Her body, The way she acts, how she carried herself, her attitude, After that I kinda found myself thinking 'It's cute when she looks like that' or 'She gets flustered when I do this'. After that, I noticed things about her Personality.  
She was smart and A con artist in a kind of way, She had a good sense of humor, She's selfless and Trusts easily, She's protective, She loves working, She's always worrying, After that, I always spied on her and gradually got nicer, because I had a crush on her. Then after some bad turns of events, she got pregnant and I actually got a chance to get to know her, Spend time with her and Then I noticed I love this woman." Alois Explained to Royalty.  
"Is that how I'll feel when I fall in love????" Royalty asked in awe.  
"Yup. They'll make you feel safe, happy, Relaxed, Angry, sad, loved, Flustered, Self conscious but that's how they're supposed to make you feel." Alois giggled.   
"Hey! You and Mommy make me feel like that all the time! But sometimes you guys get me really, Really angry and Really, Really Happy!" Royalty giggled.   
"Oh come here you." Alois laughed, Pulling Royalty into a hug.  
~♡~  
"Alois can I have my book back?" Hannah asked, Staring at her husband who had confiscated her book.  
"Nah. Anyway, Wyd?" Alois asked.  
"What?" Hannah asked, Clearly confused.  
"Watcha you doing?" Alois clarified.   
"Reading." Hannah answered.  
"Well now your spending time with me." Alois giggled, laying his head on her lap, Playing with a strand of hair.  
Hannah leaned back against a stack of couch pillows and stared at Alois.  
Sometimes she blushed when she looked at him.  
He was so handsome. So feminine. So dominant.   
So manly. So dreamy. So gorgeous. So loving. So crazy.

"Hannah!!!" Alois screamed suddenly.   
"Hmm?" Hannah sounded running her fingers through  her hair.   
"I just noticed. A mix of our name would be 'Aloah' or 'Hanois'." Alois said as if he just discovered a new planet.  
"Aloah? That's nice." Hannah Giggled.   
"Waaaiit. Waiiit." Alois said, holding his hand up as he looked at her. "Jah. Jiah. Him. Ham. Why doesn't it Match with that god awful name?" Alois asked.  
"I suppose you can't mix the name 'Jim' with anything." Hannah cupped his cheeks and stared into his eyes. "It's not a god awful name. Its your name.  It's  a beautiful name. The name your parents passed onto you. Your not Alois Trancy, Your Jim Macken." Hannah soothes.  
"Yeah well I hate my parents." Alois snapped, Looking away to hide his tears.  
"You don't even know them and I know you don't hate them okay? Your the best father Royale and Royalty could ever ask for and It proves that your better than your own father and you won't follow in his footsteps." Hannah whispered softly.  
Alois sighed and pushed her hands away and turnes on his side.   
"I know. I know. I can't even remember their names anymore. I just hate them for dying and leaving me all alone..Maybe i wouldn't have had to go through half of the shit I did if they didn't.."Alois sighed softly.   
Hannah caressed his cheek before pulling him into a hug, his head resting on her breast as she stroked his back lovingly.  
"But it's better now right?" Hannah whispered.  
Alois didn't answer.  
His shoulders tensed and His lips quivered and before he can stop it, he's crying, hard and Loud.  
Letting out loud sobs as his body shook.   
"There there...Let it all out.." Hannah whispered, rocking him back and forth.  
"I-I m-miss h-her! I j-just w-wanna s-see her a-again!' Alois cried.   
"To my lullaby surrender,  
Warm and tender is my breast;  
Mother's arms with love caressing  
Lay their blessing on your rest;  
Nothing shall tonight alarm you,  
None shall harm you, have no fear;  
Lie contented, calmly slumber  
On your mother's breast my dear....." Hannah sang softly, holding her crying husband close.


	87. Hannah's Decision

"Miss August! Do you think Daddy will like it???" Royalty asked, Tugging on the woman's Dress.  
August looked down at Royalty and Smiled.  
"It's....A bit...Weird."She giggled.   
"I know. I'm trying to be him as a surprise! He's been down lately." Royalty stated, Twirling around.  
She spotted Hannah coming up the stairs and ran over.  
"Halt! I am Earl Alois Trancy! Do I look good?" Royalty asked, Turning around two times.  
Hannah rose an eyebrow at Royalty's antics and Mainly her outfit.  
"It's quite peculiar." Hannah said, Picking Royalty up.

Royalty chose to Imitate 1800's Alois after seeing a picture and Being told a little story.   
She wore A frilly white dress shirt, Black knee length shorts, black Socks, Purple Converses and Hannah's lavender peplum coat, Alois' black Tie loosely around her neck--  
Hannah rose her eyebrow.  
"Royalty, Where did you get the suit vest from?" She asked tugging at The green Fabric around Royalty's middle.  
"A what? Oh! I cut up one of your skirts and I asked Thompson to tailor it!" Royalty giggled.  
Hannah sighed.   
"Why are you wearing that?" She asked, Playing with a dark lavender pigtail.  
"Cause, Mommy! I wanna cheer him up and Miss August said He missed something So maybe I can do something nostalgic." Royalty explained.  
"No, Royalty, He missed his parents. I'll have to have a talk with Miss August." Hannah said, Looking at the working maid with pursed lips.  
"Ooooh." Royalty giggled.  
"Then maybe we can imitate his parents! I'll be his daddy and you can be his mommy!" Royalty giggled.   
Hannah's eyes widened as the idea hit her.  
"That's perfect Royalty!!" Hannah exclaimed, Twirling around, Holding royalty above her head.  
"What? Be his parents??" Royalty asked.  
"No, I had something else In mind. Mwah! Mwah! I love you Angel, You can have as much candy you want for dinner tonight, But for now let's get dressed~~!"  
~♡~  
After a bit of tailoring for Royalty and A lot of Tailoring for Hannah, The triplets were done.  
They forked the outfits over to Hannah and Royalty and They got into character and costume. 

Royalty wore a lavender dress without petticoats, Her hair in messy curls, Worn lavender flats, she had a bonnet on her head also her makeup done to make her look stressed, Hard worked but still happy and beautiful.

Hannah wore a cream dress shirt, A worn Brown suit vest, Tailored brown pants, A key hung on a string around her neck, tall, worn brown boots, A chest concealer to press her breast flat, Her hair was cut and styled like a 1800's commoner man and her makeup done to make her look over worked, Stressed but still jolly and Handsome.

Alois' parents.  
¥¥¥¥~¥¥¥¥  
There was a soft knock on the master bedroom door.  
"Go away." Alois snapped.  
The door then opened and the triplers foiled in.  
Alois sat up, Ready to Snap at them, But his breath and anger went away when he saw Royalty and Hannah enter the room.

"Jim. Get up. Your mother needs help with the laundry." Hannah said, Her voice deep with bass to make her sound Unisex.

"No time for sleeping, Jim!" Royalty decalred, Yanking the covers off of Alois with force.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Alois asked, Raising an eyebrow.   
Hannah rose her walking stick and hit Alois on the head playfully.  
"Don't talk back to your mother!" Hannah said sternly.   
"What the f--"  
"Oh come now jimmy. Help mommy with her chores?" Royalty cooed, Lifting all 120 pounds of Alois up off the bed and carrying him to the bathroom.  
"Oi! Put me down!" Alois yelles.  
"Oh my. He's grown up. What happened to my sweet little boy?" Royalty asked, Dropping Alois on his ass.  
"Time changes people. I hear mrs.bakers daughter granted him manhood." Hannah chipped In.  
"Oh really? My sweet jim? No. Certainly not." Royalty said innocently.   
"It's the talk of the town you know." Hannah replied.   
"But he has no taste in girls if I serve correct." Royalty giggled. 

"Hannah And Royalty Trancy Macken stop this at once!!!!" Alois screamed, Standing up and Snatching the walking stick from Hannah. 

Hannah and Royalty giggled and High fived each other.  
"So your finally out of bed?" Hannah teased in her normal voice.  
"All thanks to us! We're we good daddy?! I was all like, Help with the laundry and Mommy was all like Mrs.baker---"  
"Yes that's enough." Alois said cutting her off.  
"We just wanted to cheer you up." Hannah Giggled,  Leaning on Alois.  
"Yeah! It was all my idea~!" Royalty sang.

Alois was about to answer when something caught his eye.

"Hannah, where's your hair????" He asked, Walking up and Touching her short boy cut hair.  
"I cut it. I had to get into character didn't I?" Hannah asked, Grabbing his hand and squeezing it.  
"But couldn't you tie it up or something?" Alois asked, Reaching out with his other hand and running it through her short hair.  
"No. I couldn't. It was for a good cause any way." Hannah said.  
"Oh god! Where'd your breast go?!?!?! Did you cut those off too?! Hannah did you alter Royalty in anyway?!?" Alois asked In panic, Grabbing the three year old girl off the floor and Checking for changes.   
Hannah made an Amused sound and shook her head.  
She reached to the back of her shirt and pulled the strap on the concealer, Both of her size D breast bouncing about under her shirt.  
"I used a concealer and no i didn't alter Royalty." She chuckled.  
"Did you use a concealer for your hair??? Cause I'm seriously sad that you cut it." Alois said, Kissing Royalty's head and putting her on his waist.  
"Can I have candy now????" Royalty interrupted.  
"Toffee is mine." Alois said, Putting her down.  
Royalty ran off, Making it her mission to eat the toffee.  
Hannah and Royalty stared after her, Hearing her mind.  
"Stubborn, just like her mother.' Alois said shaking his head.   
"I am not stubborn, Okay?" Hannah said, poking one of his dimples.  
"Oh yeah? Prove it." Alois challenged with a smirk.   
Hannah pursed her lips and shot him a glare as Her short Boy cut hair began to grow out long, soft and silky.   
It stopped at her claves just like it used to.  
Hannah flinched at him and Alois Unwittingly backed up.  
"What? Pussy." Hannah chuckled.  
"I'm sorry if I thought you were about to hit me." Alois snapped.  
"Ooh. Poor Alois who can beat the ever loving shit out a grown man and trick the hell out of a bunch of demons, gets scared when His wife flinches at him." Hannah cooed.  
Alois flinched at her and Hannah fell onto the bed, A surprised look on her face.   
"Heh. Pussy." Alois chuckled, Taking off his top and throwing it aside.  
"Atleast I have a pussy." Hannah snorted.  
"What's wrong with having a dick?" Alois chuckled, putting on a Green shirt.  
"Oh nothing...Nothing..." Hannah hummed.  
"Hannah." Alois said, glancing at her.  
"Fine. I was experimenting shape shifting and It felt weird." Hannah admitted.  
"I'll gladly lend you mine, y'know. For a fitting." Alois chuckled.   
"Yea right." Hannah Giggled.   
"What? I'm a very generous person." Alois said, Running a brush over his hair.  
He had it styled in a fade but he got rid of the cowlick, a Booty to Hannah.   
(Booty Means Treasure)  
"Generous my ass." Hannah snorted.   
"Well. Only to you." Alois giggled.   
"Ugh. You little catfish. Hey, I've gotta run some errands." Hannah said, Getting up and walking to the door.  
"Pack luggage then." Alois hummed.  
"What?" Hannah asked.  
"Your going to London. You think very loudly lately." Alois hummed, Turning to look at her.  
"Oh. Yeah. Just wanted to sight see." Hannah said nervously, quickly leaving.  
~¤~  
Hannah glanced back at the house from the edge of the forest and then turned her back to it and continued to walk.  
She carried a bag of Necessities in her hand and a Rose in her other.  
Demonic marking and spikes made themselves known on her face as her attire changed to all black latex, Getting taller by the shoes that materialized on her feet, her hands being covered by latex gloves last but not least, Large black Angel wings sprouted from her back.  
'Kaww!'   
'Kaww!'  
Hannah kept walking and she didn't look back.


	88. Halo

The ruins of the small village Arachnophilla lay In ruins.  
Trash all over, Trees and Bushes covered the town.  
It was deserted for nearly 250 years.  
Hannah Scarlet Trancy Macken Walked among the ruins, Seemingly wondering.   
She came to halt.  
She opened her mouth and pointed to it, Waiting for something.  
Then she closed it and Continued walking.  
She surveyed the ruins and her eyes locked on a house that was in tact but looked like it might crumble if a butterfly landed on it.  
She walked through the empty doorway into the dark house, Seeing perfectly normal in the pitch dark.

Hannah stood in the very center of the room and raised her hands, Rich vines sprouting from between the floorboards, Holding human bones in their grasp.  
Hannah commaded them to place their findings in order on the floor before they shriveled up and died.   
Hannah softly hummed as she got on her knees, Arranging the human bones properly.  
She then pulled the rose out of her hair and rested it in the  broken rib cage.  
Hannah's ocean violet eyes began to water and tears ran down her cheeks, Falling onto the human bones. 

"machlud hyd y wawr gig i'w esgyrn Dead i fyw yn codi i fyny a cherdded drigo yn ein plith maddau eich enaid pechu Dim mwy gorffwys Yr wyf yn galw ar i chi, yr wyf yn galw ar i chi.... yr wyf yn galw ar i chi..." Hannah spoke in Welsh, Her voice loud and commanding but soft and pleading at the same time.  
The rose began to shrivel up and die, Her tears began to replenish it.

All was still for a moment.

Then the bones began to joint together, Flesh and Muscles materialized, Skin and Nails, Hair, Eyes, they all we're coming back.  
Hannah watched with a soft smile.  
Then the body on the floor began to twitch.   
It's eyes flew open, Looking around in Alarm.  
"What's happening?!?!" The cry ripped from their throats.   
"Please. Calm down." Hannah soothed, Gently taking hold of their hand.  
"Why is it so dark?" They asked.  
"Can you walk?" Hannah asked softly.  
"I can't feel my legs...." they  Mummbled.   
"Try to move them." Hannah said softly.   
Hannah watched as they moved they're legs, Wiggling their toes.   
"Now I want you to stand for me." She cooed, Standing up and helping them onto their wobbling feet.  
They fell against her and Hannah supported them.   
"I'm taking you outside, Close your eyes." Hannah said softly.  
They complied and Hannah led them into the grey skied world.  
Feeling the cool air around them and dirt under their feet, they shivered and clung to Hannah.   
They looed at their savior and saw it was a Woman. She had truly topaz skin, Long Silver lavender hair, Sultry Ocean Violet eyes, She had long and soft face features, Black demonic scars and patyern adorned her face and she had on pretty revealing clothes.

Hannah set them on a tree stump and pulled a bag from seemingly nowhere.  
She then handed them some underwear.  
They took it and quickly put it on, realizing they were  naked.  
She held her hand out and They took it.  
Hannah led them to a small stream and led them into the water and Handed them soap and a rag.  
They stared at the rag, Questioningly.  
Hannah shook her head and wet the rag and wrapped the soap in it and rubbed it about then took the soap out and handed it to them.   
"Bathe." She ordered, Turning around to give them privacy.   
They blushed and quickly bathed, Not wanting to be in the cold deep water any Longer.   
After a few more minutes, they hesitantly tapped the woman.  
"I presume you are done?" Hannah asked.  
"Y-Yes."  
Hannah led them out of the water and Onto the grassy banks. She handed them a towel, New underwear, a simple white dress with white flats.  
"Hurry. We shouldn't be here." Hannah said, Turning around once more.  
They nodded and quickly dried off and put on the dress without a problem and slipped their feet into the shoes, Amazed at the perfect fit.  
"I'm done." They said softly.   
Hannah turned around and looked them up and down.  
She held out her hand and they took it.  
She led them onto a dirt road and they began to walk in complete silence.  
Hannah snuck a glance at them and surveyed their appearance. 

They had Pale peach skin, Long Shoulder lengths Brown hair that any one could mistake for Indigo, Large almost Lolita like Electric blue eyes, Cat like features complemented with a pug nose, They had a Thick and curvy figure, The smallest breast Hannah had ever seen, A rather Curvaceous rear and Inhumanly thin limbs and Appendages.   
It was obvious they we're a woman.

"Can you tell me a bit more about yourself?" Hannah asked, breaking the silence.   
The woman hesitated but finally spoke.  
"Uh...My name is Mist Macken."  The woman said softly.   
"So you are the right one.." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Huh?" Mist asked.  
"Nothing. How old are you, Mist?" Hannah asked.  
"I...I..Think..25...I honestly can't remember it's been so long.." Mist sighed.  
"Mist..Do you know where you are?" Hannah asked.  
"Mhm. Arachnophilla, London." Mist said, Glancing around.  
"No. We just left the ruins of Arachnophilla. It was burned to the ground." Hannah said softly.   
Mist's Electric Blue eyes widened as fear filled her heart.  
"W-What?! We have to go back?! My son! My husband! Please! Please!" She pleaded, Planting her feet in the ground and pulling Hannah's arm.  
"I'm afraid we cannot. The spirit's there are mad at me." Hannah sighed.   
"What? S-Spirits?! Listen lady, I have to go home. My 5 year old son and my husband are waiting for me. Good day!" Mist snapped, Turning on her heel and stomping back towards where they came from.  
"I can assure you your son is okay. Your husband had been buried properly and Is in peace. If you go back, The spirit's of Arachnophilla will claim you." Hannah said calmly.   
Mist spun around, tears in her eyes.  
"W-Who are you?" She whimpered, Clutching her heart.  
"Hannah. My name is Hannah." Hannah said softly, Holding out her hand.  
Mist tattered over and hesitantly grabbed her hand.  
She had new found determination in her eyes.  
"Well, Hannah, You claim my son is ok, Take me to him." She ordered.   
"I can't do that. Not yet." Hannah sighed, Leading her down the dirt road.  
"What?! Why?? You just told me my husband is dead and now I can't even see my son??" Mist asked In disbelief. "Tell me, Mist. Who is your son." Hannah said.  
Mist seemed to blush a bit.  
"Well...His...His Name is Jim. Y'know. After his grandfather. He's the most gorgeous boy I've ever laid eyes on. He has Alex's, His father's, Bright Blonde hair and My eyes. He's always getting into trouble, Terrorizing Mrs.Baker or Stealing candy from the shops...Uh...He has constant mood swings and Is a bit dangerous..But..But He's just lost...." Mist whispered.  
Hannah chortled and glanced at Mist.  
"I know....I Understand.." She said.  
"S-So you know him????" Mist asked excitedly.   
Hannah noted her mood change and Attitude.   
"Yes. I do." Hannah answered.  
Mist giggled and looked away. She then looked at Hannah.  
"Does...Does he behave?" She asked.  
"Give or take." Hannah chuckled.  
Mist would have replied if she hadn't saw the large manor Infront of her.  
Hannah wordlessly led her through the gates of Trancy Manor and Into the doors.  
It was brand new, Repaired and Had a Victorian air about it.  
"What is this place? It's so big." Mist asked, Looking around Curiously.   
"This, Is Trancy Manor." Hannah said flatly.  
"Earl of Trancy Lives here?? The queens spider??" Mist asked softly, Peering around.  
"Not anymore. This is 2015. Not 1865." Hannah sighed.  
"R-Really?" Mist asked softly.  
"Yes. I have just resurrected you from the dead. I must leave before I am Claimed by the spirits. I will be back within two days. Feel free to explore and you have free range and If you get hungry the kitchen is stocked and the library is full to the brim." Hannah said, Walking towards the door.  
"Wait!" Mist called.  
Hannah stopped in her tracks.  
"What do you mean resurrected? What are you? Why am I here?" Mist asked.  
"Demon." Hannah answered flatly before walking out the door.   
"Wait! Please!" Mist pleaded, Running out the door and looking around.  
But Hannah wasn't there.  
~♡~  
"Hannah? What are you doing?" Alois asked, Looking down at his wife, Who clung to him like a child as she snuggled into his chest.  
"I had a long day and My husband can't even lemme cuddle." Hannah whined.   
"I never Said that." Alois chuckled, playing in her hair.  
Hannah Giggled and Kissed his chest.   
"Mwah. Mwah. Mwah." She said as she kissed his chest over and over again.   
"You seem rather touchy feely today." Alois chuckled.  
"Cause I did something really bad. Lemme alone." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Oh?" Alois inquired.   
He watched as her shoulders tensed and her shaky breathes a movements, Alois got worried when he felt his shirt getting wet.  
"Hannah? Are you crying???" Alois asked, Gently cupping her face and making her look up.  
She infact was crying.   
Hannah shook her head and hid her face again.  
Alois frowned and sighed.   
"What was this bad thing you did thats making you cry?" Alois asked.  
"I-I woke a t-t-town of d-d-dead sp-Spirits." Hannah cried.   
"Why?" Alois asked.  
"C-Cause I'm stupid." Hannah cried, Refusing to look up.  
"Your not stupid. But you make stupid decisions sometimes. Cheer up, There's no need to cry. Your safe now." Alois cooed, Rubbing her back.  
"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.."


	89. November 4th

"I ain't Casanova, me and Romeo ain't never been friends  
But tonight girl I'ma show you how much I love you, let the party begin  
I'ma do something I never did to you, girl  
I'ma turn you out, I'll show you a new you, girl  
Tell your friends you ain't coming out tonight  
Wrap your hair girl, tie it up tonigh~." Alois' voice had that seductive and Chilled feel as he sang.  
From the sidelines, Royalty, Hannah, Shakira, Alois' new manger watched.  
"Great. We just need to tighten up the chorus. Go over the next verse." Shakira said, calmly and Collected.   
Alois nodded and waited for the beat drop.  
"You're looking at me girl and I ain't talking about the look in your eyes  
Me, my partna and nem is giving a standing ovation girl tonight  
So go on and stretch it out 'cause I'm gon' work it good girl  
And don't be bourgie 'cause tonight I need a hood girl  
And I'm gonna tell my friends I ain't coming out tonight  
I'ma pull this jimmy out and rock that body right~~~." Alois Vocalized his voice sounding classy and A bit strained but heartfelt.  
"Lay your head on my pillow  
Lay your head on my pillow  
Lay it down  
Lay it down  
Lay it down  
Oh lay it down  
Lay your head on my pillow, yeah~." Alois sang the chorus, Giving it his all, Mainly because this was his next hit.  
"Perfect! Take five." Shakira said.  
Alois sighed and took off the headphones.  
He walked out of the booth and whisked Royalty up off the couch, Kissing her head and blowing raspberries in her tummy.  
"Eek! Daddy! Stop it!' Royalty giggled.   
"Mwah. Mwah. You know I love chu." Alois chuckled, Putting her back down and giving her his phone to be entertained.   
He then turned to Hannah and made a dopey face.   
"What?" Hannah asked.  
"Oh nothing." Alois hummed.   
"Alois what?" Hannah asked.   
"So...Y'know..Since our Anniversary...Is coming soon.." Alois hummed, twirling a strand of her hair.  
"Go on." Hannah said.  
"I was wondering If we could go to Rio?" Alois asked.  
"I can't." Hannah said softly.   
"Why?" Alois asked.  
"I'm working on your present. It has to be perfect." Hannah giggled.  
"Alright. Alright...Hey since your birthday is on November 13th maybe we could celebrate on the 15th?" Alois asked.  
"That sounds perfect." Hannah Giggled.   
"Best husband of the year? Yeah I know." Alois said flipping his hair.  
Hannah Giggled and leaned on him.  
"I love you." She chuckled.  
"I love you too." Alois cooed, KIssing her head.   
~♡~  
From the entertainment room of the Trancy family home, Hoedown from The Hannah Montana movie Blasted from a pair of speakers As Royalty insisted Hannah and Alois Dance with her.  
"C'mon Daddy! Don't you own your own dance studio?! Mommy aren't you Beyonce?? So why won't you two dance with me???" Royalty whined, Pulling Alois' leg.  
"Ughhhh. Hannah, Go dance with ha." Alois groaned.  
"My feet hurt." Hannah sighed.   
"Fine! I'll just ask Miss August and Len the Gardner!" Royalty snapped.  
At that moment in time, Alois and Hannah paused.   
Len and August we're more of parent's to royalty and they weren't.   
"Y'know Hannah, I feel the sudden urge to dance." Alois said, Getting up.  
"Me Too." Hannah said.  
"Yaayy!" Royalty giggled, Clapping and Jumping.  
As soon as Alois and Hannah we're up she played the Hoedown scene and they began the dance.  
'But practice makes you perfect~!'  
Royalty had a hard time keeping up with Hannah and Alois. They had mastered it from the first go but she was still trying.   
Meanwhile, Hannah and Alois we're competing to see who was better. So far, Alois Was Kicking Her ass.  
What? He's been dancing since 1875.  
Royalty huffed and sat on the floor, Trying hard to hold back tears.   
"Royalty? What's wrong?" Hannah asked, Noticing Royalty sitting out.  
Alois abruptly stopped, Hearing What Hannah said.  
"Nothing Okay?!" Royalty snapped.  
"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.   
"Oh my~! Royalty are you crying because you can't dance properly?!" Alois teased.   
"Shut up!" Royalty snappes, On the verge of tears.   
"What have you done with my daughter?!?! Certainly my daughter wouldn't give up so easily, But she can be a whimp at times." Alois said dramatically.   
"I said shut up!" Royalty snapped, Punching Alois in the leg.  
"Hmm. She kinda is a punk if she gives up so easily. Hannah I think we need to go look for Royalty, We may have left her at Decheatu." Alois hummed.  
"Hey! I'll outdance all of you old people! Pfft! You can't replace me so easily grey haired old man!"  
~♡~  
"Hannah? When can I see my son?" Mist asked, Worry in her tone.  
"Soon." Hannah answered.  
"You keep saying that! When is soon?!?!" Mist yelled.  
"November 5th." Hannah answered calmly.   
"November 5th...That's tomorrow! Thats his birthday! Oh Hannah I love you!" Mist cried, Hugging Hannah close.  
Hannah smiled and patted her back.  
"Yes, Of Course. Now Let's get you ready."


	90. 125th Anniversary

Twas November 5th this lovely day.  
It was Alois' Birthday & Their 125th Anniversary.  
~♡~  
The Anniversary was held In the Garden of the Mansion.   
The theme was Classy and Elegant.  
The room was full with life and Had red roses and White roses all over the place, Elegant red and White tables, Catering and Even the stage was red and white.

The Wife, Hannah, Wore a Elegant Red Mermaid styled dress that hugged her body like a second skin showing off her deadly curves and curvaceous ass along with those large breast, On her feet we're Red stilettos, her hair was done in elegantly curls that cascaded down her back, Her lips a blood red, Rubies around her neck and in her ears.  
The Husband, Alois, Chose to wear white dress pants, A red dress shirt with three buttons popped, A Rollex on his wrist, A ruby in his left ear, His hair In a wavy boy cut along with White dress shoes on his feet and He smelled lovely. 

The couple we're busy keeping guest entertained.  
Being the person Alois was, He got tired of people really quickly so he made the D.J. play Move your body by Beyonce.  
And So, Everyone filed to the  dance floor.  
Alois Was forced to dance withRoyalty who wore a cute puffy red dress with cute red Charlotte shoes, her hair in pigtails and her lips red.

Everyone ran to the left then to the right and then pretended to wave the American Flag in the air.

"Isn't this fun Daddy!" Royalty giggled, Saluting and bowing before falling back into place.  
"It sure is." Alois giggled, Jogging in place as he clapped.  
Hannah was in the very front leading the crowd.  
She sassy walked to the left and struck a pose and everyone copied.  
Then they did the salsa, Then the running man, In which Hannah almost fell, Then the dancehall sound, Then the chilled out dance.  
Alois took over, Doing weird dances, Forcing everyone to follow him.  
Royalty tagged in and sassy walked like a diva then took the crowd to the right then to the left, and then they pretend to wave the American Flag.  
"Hey!" Everyone yelled at the very end.  
"That was so fun!!" Royalty giggled, Taking hold of Her big brother, Royale's arm.  
"It was. Wanna go get some fried dumplings?" Royale asked.  
"Do I!" Royalty giggled, Dragging him off.  
"Hannah I cannot begin to explain how much I loved your boobs bouncing the entire dance. To be honest I wanted to see a nip slip." Alois chuckled, Hanging all over Hannah.  
"Oh shut up. You think I can't dance a little cause I have big boobs?"Hannah giggled.  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Alois said Innocently.  
"Your so stupid." Hannah Giggled.  
"I remember when I had to drag you up from your seat to dance at our wedding. It took me, Timber and Royale Just to get you up." Alois reminisced.  
"I was shy okay?" Hannah said with a small blush.  
"Mmm. Your so cute when your shy." Alois teased, Kissing her cheek.  
"You just love to tease me." Hannah sighed Contently.  
"Mhm. Especially when your so hot and bothered." Alois whispered.  
"Oh?" Hannah chuckled.   
"Yup. Especially when your blushing...On display for me to see...So self conscious..So needy....So Horny...That's when I get the best results."  Alois whispered, Placing small kisses on her neck.   
Hannah closed her eyes and giggled.  
"I like it when your so dominant and Manly.." She whispered.  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"I'm always like that." He chuckled.  
"And I'm the only one that ever gets to see you so vulnerable and Needy. That's when I feel like cuddling you away from the world an keeping you safe so nothing can hurt you..." Hannah Giggled.   
"I love you." Alois whispered.  
"I love you more." Hannah Giggled.   
"I love you twice as much." Alois challenged.   
"Nu-uh. I love you more than I love myself." Alois said, Kissing her cheek once more.  
"Mommy! Quick! How does this taste??" Royale asked in panic, Shoving a fried dumpling at her.  
"I really Don't wanna eat.." Hannah said.  
"Just taste it!" Royalty whined, Tugging her hand.  
Alois went in for the kill and ate the whole thing.  
"It's okay." He hummed.  
"See?! In your face!" Royale said to Royalty.   
"They taste weird!" Royalty decalred, Grabbing his hand as they walked off.  
"Maybe because All you eat is candy." Royale teased.  
"All you eat is food. Food is bleh. Candy is the bomb!" Royalty giggled.   
Hannah and Alois watched the brother and sister with small smiles.  
"Well. Let's just make this clear, If Royale hurts someone for her, I taught him that." Alois said.  
"Well My little girl is a peace bearer. We don't fight." Hannah said, Tapping Alois' chin.  
"Says the one that beat her own mother to a pulp and buried her alive." Alois teased.  
"Hey, She had it coming. No one takes you away from me." Hannah said flatly.  
"Oooh. Jealously Is what I sense?" Alois chuckled.  
"I'm not jealous, I'm Territorial. Jealous is when you want something that's not yours. Territorial is protecting something that's already yours, Ya Jackass." Hannah said flicking him.  
"Ow. But violence is jealously, peace bearer.' Alois giggled.  
"Shut up and eat this." Hannah said shoving a finger sandwich she had snatched from someone into his mouth.

"But I'm not hungry." Alois said In a muffled voice.  
"Well Eat up. Don't you waste food in this house." Hannah warned before Walking off.  
"Your acting like we're poor!" Alois called after her.  
-  
"Ohhh My~ All the chocolate~!" Royalty giggled, Ogling the chocolate fountain. "All the pastries~!" Royale Giggled, Ogling the Cupcake tower.  
"I thought you were a demon. You don't have to eat." Aiko sighed.  
"Nah. We don't but I like to. It gives me a sense Of reality." Royale explained.  
"And It's fun!" Royalty giggled.  
"Oh..Well...Wait for me." Aiko chuckled, Following the Macken Trancy Children to the buffet.  
Royalty grabbed a cup and filled it with chocolate and grabbed some candies and then crawled under the table, Not wanting to be scolded by  Uncle Timber.  
Royale grabbed a plate of Ribs, Black pudding and the whole cupcake tower then joined His little sister, Not wanting to be taunted and teased by Alois or Coddled and fed like a baby by Hannah.   
Aiko simply slipped the whole candy dish under her shirt and followed the Macken Trancy children, Just going with the flow.  
"Soo sweet!" Royalty giggled, Her red lips smeared with Chocolate.  
"I could eat for days." Royale sighed, Stuffing his face with ribs and chocolate cupcakes.   
"These candies are bomb yo." Aiko chuckled, Her mouth full of the imported sweets.  
Royale paused to look at her, A small blush growing on his face.   
There's nothing better than a woman who loves food as much as you.  
-  
"How many years have you been married pray tell." Madonna asked, a smile on her face.  
Hannah could see the disdain and jealousy clear as crystal, Though she smiled back.  
"5 years, time flies i guess." She giggled.   
"That's so sweet. So I take it you two met when you two were teenagers?" Madonna quizzed.  
"You presume correct. I was 16 and he was 15." Hannah said, glancing at Royalty who crawled under the buffet table, refilling her chocolate cup and then crawling back again.   
(A/N That actually is true. Hannah was 16 in demonic years and Alois was 15 when they started to date. Mistakes we made wiki.)  
"So you like them young?" Madonna teased.  
Hannah put on a stiff smile.   
"Love is love. However, You need to stop messing with these little collage boys and Take ya nasty wrinkly eyes off of my son. I don't play that hood ratchet." Hannah said, Sass and Annoyance apparent in her voice.   
"That's disrespectful, Just wait until the media hears this." Madonna snapped.  
"Hannah can you get Royalty from under the-- Bad time?" Alois chuckled nervously, Becoming aware of the Glaring battle The two women we're having.  
Hannah broke the glare and smiled.  
"Matter of fact, I will." With that Hannah turned on her heel and walked off, Slapping Alois' ass as she did.  
Alois' peach pale cheeks became stained with a light pink as he stared after Hannah, planning his revenge.  
Madonna rolled her eyes.  
"I don't see what you see in her. Why don't you someone of your...Taste. Hmm?" Madonna teased, placing a hand on The blondes chest.   
"Okaay, you've got two seconds to back up off me old woman and I Don't play that racist shit, I will beat your ass."  
-  
"Lemme get some Royale!" Royalty whined.  
"No. Get your own." Royale said, Waving her off.  
"Royale!!!!" Royalty whined on the verge of tears.  
"Aww. You gonna cry?" Royale teased.  
"No! Your just mad mommy let me be iun her video and song!" Royalty snapped.   
"Pfft. Dad let me be in three songs and five videos and i got the ladies in all of them." Royale chuckled.   
"So your not gay?!? Daddy said you we're gay!" Royalty giggled.  
"Hey! I'm bisexual!" Royale snapped.  
"Booty boy! Ass jockey! Taint licker!" Royalty declared.   
"Pffafft!! Man you two are funny!!!" Aiko laughed, Rolling on the floor as she held her stomach.  
Then the table cloth rose up.  
"There's mommies babies!" Hannah giggled, Grabbing Royale by the ear and royalty by the arm and dragging them out.  
"Ow! Ow!" Royale whined.  
Royalty giggled and stuck her tongue out.  
"What did I tell you two before the party started??" Hannah asked.  
"Not the be under the buffet table...." Royale sighed.   
"I tried to tell him mommy. He dragged me under there." Royalty sighed innocently.  
"You little shi--"  
"It was my fault Miss Hannah. I dragged them under there because I was getting bored. Im sorry." Aiko interrupted, Clambering out and slapping Royale  on the back of the neck like a good old chum.  
Hannah sighed.   
"Don't let it happen again, please. This is my anniversary party for crying out loud, Not a Halloween party.  
"I understand. I'll help clean up after." Aiko said politely.   
Hannah smiled.  
That's the kind of girl she wanted for Royale.  
"Thank you, your so sweet." She hummed before Walking off.  
"Ow!" Royale snapped, Rubbing his neck.  
"That's what you get! You owe me for savin your ass!" Aiko Decalred, Slapping the nape of his neck once more.  
~♡~  
Alois hummed as he walked onto the stage. He carelessly snatched the Mic from the D.J. then walked to the edge of the stage.  
"Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting That you might wanna shut up and listen to me." Alois sang, Calling the attention of all the guest and catering.  
Everyone took a seat, Including Hannah, Royale, Royalty and Aiko sat at the grand table in the very front next to the stage.  
Alois waited unil everyone was seated and settled, A grumpy cat look on his face.  
He then smiled.  
"Hi, Hello there, how ya doin? So any way, I'm Alois, or if you've been up with the times, Electric. First I'd love to thank all of you lovely people for coming to our Anniversary party." Alois said into the Mic, Clapping as he did.  
The audience clapped and cheered.  
Alois sauntered over to the other side of the stage and took a champagne glass from a waiter.  
"I'd like to propose a toast, to My Beautiful wife, Hannah. Now they say to know a story you have to go to the heart of the story, right?" Alois giggled. "Bitch, lemme tell you about the time I met this sassy cookie." Alois said as if he was flamboyant and gay.  
The camera showed Hannah blushing and covering her face as she laughed.

Alois hummed as he took a swig of champagne.  
"So I was around 15, I was out with my friend's at a local diner." Alois paused to let that sink in. "We were leaving and I called for the check carelessly and Rudely, so Hannah turns around and Says 'Do you or do you not see me tending to a customer? I do not need this my daddy has two jobs.' And I Said 'Then what are you doing working at a local diner?' And Thisssssss woman Said to me 'none of your goddammit business' And being the person I am, I liked her attitude and Heh That ass." Alois paused to let the audience laugh it out and Hannah blush it out.  
"Like seriously, I caught the dummy syndrome. She was beautiful and she was smart and she was sassy and Baby had back Like c'mon men who doesn't like that type of woman?" Alois asked.  
Many men in a the audience clapped and chuckled.  
Hannah laughed her head off along with Royale and Aiko.  
"I started coming there daily, just for my cookie and Thank the fucking jesus Christ, She actually took liking to me, or maybe my tips, and let me buy her lunch and from dere, We became friends and Oh my, When I met her daddy i almost pissed myself. But chu know, I played it smooth cause once your cool with daddy your In y'know what I'm sayin?" Alois chuckled.   
The crowd murmured and some laughed.  
"And Ohh My~ when we started dating to be honest, I just wanted one thing from her and one thing only, I'll leave that to imagination, but then after a few dates I realized i loved this woman, Like, What is she doing to me? I actually found myself thinking about her at night, Longing to see her again, feeling self conscious, Being a lovey dovey. I was a mess, She had me piped on Hannahesieum and I was addicted." Alois said in a dreamy voice, Rubbing his body.  
Hannah blushed and rolled her eyes.   
"Before I knew it, We we're going on 18 and still dating then one day it hit me. I had to have her. I had to secure her. Y'know? If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. And I did just that." Alois decalred.  
"Six Years of Marriage? I think we can make it to 50. I love you baby." Alois said, Sending her a air Kiss.  
The audience cooed and Applauded.  
Alois made his way off the stage and walked around the table and ushered Hannah onto the stage.   
She looked around confused when Alois pushed her into a black Lapdance chair.   
He ripped off his shirt just as grind on me by pretty Ricky began to play.  
Hannah blushed uncontrollably as Alois gave a her a seductive lapdance, Dancing around her, Grinding on her, his crotch in her face, Laying kisses here and there.  
The audience ooh'd and aww'd.  
"Actually I'll save this for tonight you sugar cookie." Alois teased, Putting back on his shirt.  
Hannah giggled and shoved him.  
On cue, A lavender wrapped Ferrari filled to the brim with prada, Guccie, Dolce and gabana, Buberry and Lots more drove through the crowd.  
"Happy Anniversary Baby." Alois giggled, Kissing her head.  
Hannah smiled and hugged Alois.  
She took the mic as Alois wrapped an arm arouns her waist. 

"I  Don't think my gift will top Alois' but its worth a try right?' Hannah chuckled.  
Alois looked around curiously.  
"A couple of days Ago, Alois and I we're matching Names and Somehow, he came up with "Aloah" Alois and Hannah and He couldn't match it with his middle name and I said something to set him off about his long lost parents and even though he'll be mad at me for saying this; He cried like a baby because he missed them and I actually enjoyed it, Not in a sadistic  way but In a motherly way because I'm the only one that gets to see him so vulnerable and small, cuddle him away from the world and Protect him Y'know." Hannah paused to kiss Alois' blushing cheek.  
"After doing some really deep digging, I found his mother in london. Her name was Mist and after a little coaxing, i actually got her to come all the way just to see her son." Hannah said, moving aside.  
A woman with Brown hair you could mistake for Indigo, Pale peach skin and Big, Cat like Electric blue eyes that watered stood up, she was clad in a lovely red empire dress, heels on her feet, her hair in curls and her lips red.  
She made her way onto stage with open arms which Alois dived into, Tackling the woman to the floor.  
He cried and Cried loud sobs as she stroked his back and ran fingers through his hair.  
The sight was heart warming.

~♡~  
MWM Character Shittt;

Royale Avery Trancy 

Age; 125

Gender; Male

Height; 5'5

Birthday; October 31, 1890  
Hair: Silver 

Eyes: Electric Blue 

Skin: Beige 

Favorite Color: Purple 

Favorite Song(s); Ass By Rasheeda

Favorite Food; Anything and Everything 

Favorite Drink; Monster 

Favorite T.V. show; Bad Girl's club redemption 

Did you know?  
Royale Is the main reason the Trancy Manor is still standing because he defended it Against American Soldiers.


	91. Does He Owe You Money?

Alois and Royalty looked at each other and snickered.  
They looked completely ugly, Eye liner all ober they're faces, red lip stick in random places, Random purple blush on their foreheads.

Alois held his phone at Selfie angle and began to record.  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Hannah asked.  
"The don't judge Challenge." Alois answered flatly.  
Royalty giggled and pulled up the Notification board and Pressed the play Icon on Alois' phone.  
New Thang by Redfoo began to play.  
Alois and Royalty made weird faces, touching and poking their faces.  
Royalty put her hand over The camera.  
-  
Alois' and Royalty's faces were flawless.  
Royalty had red lipstick on her cute lips, Her hair in Pigtails, mascara on her lashes, Blush on her cheeks.  
Alois' hair was in a Faux Hawk fade, He was topless, His eyes holding a sultry look, Lips plump and pink.  
They made sexy smoochy faces at the camera.  
Royalty put both hands on her cheeks and made fish lips, Her stunning lavender eyes calling attention.  
Alois bit his lip and his eyes flicked up and down.  
Then it faded into the credits   
'Made with Musically.com'  
-  
Royalty giggled and Began to clap at her cheeks.   
"I was good right!?" She asked, Looking up at Alois.   
"Yup." Alois giggled, Kissing her head.  
"I don't get it. Why would such a challenge exsist?" Hannah asked from her spot on the bed  
"It means Don't judge. Just because Someone isn't physically attractive that doesn't mean they can't be." Alois explained.  
"Mmhn. So your ugly?" Hannah asked.  
Alois rolled his eyes and put Royalty on the bed.  
Royalty crawled over to Habnah and began to Mash her.  
"Hannah, Really? Don't act like I don't see you blushing at me." Alois chuckled.   
"So your ugly?" Hannah asked once more.   
"No. I'm not ugly. At least I don't think I am. Am i?" Alois asked, Touching his face.  
"No." Hannah answered. "Am I ugly?" Hannah asked.  
"Nah. Your good." Alois clicked his teeth with a wink and fell onto the bed.  
"Am I ugly!?!?" Royalty asked in panic.  
"No, Of Course your not sweetie."  
All three looked over to The door and Saw Mist, Alois' mom.  
She wore a robe with fuzzy slippers, Her Brundigo (Brunette+Indigo) hair in a messy mermaid braid.  
"Hiiii Granny!!!!" Royalty giggled.  
"Hey sweetie." Mist strolled into the room and hit Alois on his stomach.  
"Put on a top." She giggled.  
She then plopped on the bed next to Hannah and Royalty.   
"Owwww." Alois groaned, Pulling on a blue tee.  
"Good Morning Mist." Hannah said.  
"Mornin Hannah~~!" Mist giggled, Pecking Hannah's cheek.  
If Hannah learned Anything, Alois got his mental disorder (Bipolar) from her, He got the touchy feely thing from her, He got the rudeness and Ruthlessness from her, the true tongue and so on.

"Hey! Grandma! Am I pretty??" Royalty asked.  
"Your gorgeous. Gimme some sugar you little fuzzle." Mist giggled, Wrapping Royalty in a bear hug.  
Royalty giggled and cuddled into Mist.   
"But I get nooo loveeee what so ever." Alois interrupted.  
"Group Hug~!" Mist giggled, Pulling Hannah and Alois into the hug.  
Just then the door opened and Ciel strolled through.  
"Alois getcho ass up we are--." Ciel was cut off as he layed eyes on Mist.   
"Ciel--"  
Ciel waved his hands, Shutting Alois up.   
"Well who is this fine woman?" He asked, Sitting next To Mist.  
Mist blushed and giggled.  
"Mist." She giggled.   
"Well I am Ciel. It means Heaven in French. Heh. I'll take you to heaven if you let me." Ciel chuckled, Shaking her hand.  
Mist giggled and blushed even harder.  
"Uh...Well...I've o-only been with..o-one p-person.." She said shyly.  
Alois grabbed Ciels shoulders and dragged him off the bed.  
"No. Bad. Thats my mom you pervert." He scolded.   
"Oh really? She was so young, So beautiful, So Innocent...Is she oriental?" Ciel asked.  
Mist squealed and buried her face In Hannah's arm.  
"Get out you little fuck." Alois sighed.  
"Fine. Fine. I'm goin. We have an appointment at Kitty's Brothel on Saturday." Ciel hummed, Standing up and dusting his coat off.  
Alois pursed his lips and nodded his head over to Hannah who had her lips Pursed, Eyes set, A pissed aura around her.   
Instead of shutting the fuck up like he was supposed to;  
"I don't think Aura will be there tonight. She has the night off. Maybe Loona?" Ciel hummed.  
"Ciel." Alois hissed.  
"Man you'd better load your wallet because Its No clothes Saturday." Ciel said With a smirk.   
Hannah quietly stood up and walked over to the dresser, Seemingly looking for something.   
"ALOIS." Hannah said, calling his attention, Or rather everyone's.   
"Y-Yes?" Alois asked with a nervous chuckle.  
Hannah held her hand out with a pointed look.  
Alois sighed and sent Ciel a glare as he gave Hannah his wallet.   
Hannah snatched it and Flinched at Alois.  
Alois flinched at her, Biting his lip.  
He snatched her phone out of her bra and walked off.  
"Please don't fight. It's not good." Mist Mummbled, Clinging to Royalty.  
"We're not. Alois is just being a cunt." Hannah chuckled  
"I'm being a cunt?!" Alois snapped, Turning back and grabbed Hannah by the waist and Turning her upside down.  
"Put me down!" Hannah screamed, Hands between her legs.  
"Since I'm a cunt, Then I want to see my dear brother, Your cunt." Alois taunted.   
"Put me down!!" Hannah roared.  
"Can i have my wallet back?" Alois asked.  
"No." Hannah snappes.  
"Then I can't put you down." Alois giggled.   
"You know I hate you right?" Hannah asked.  
"Yeah." Alois sighed in a dopey voice.  
"Alois. If you put me down, You can have your wallet back and I won't hurt you. Deal?" Hannah asked.  
"I know your lying but fine~~." Alois hummed.  
He then walked over to the bed and deposited Hannah onto the bed.  
She rolled up to her spot and opened Alois' wallet and took out all the contents.  
She then tossed it to him with a smile.  
"Hey!" Alois whined.  
"You wanted your Wallet back. I gave it back." Hannah giggled along with Mist and Royalty.   
Alois frowned at Ciel who was video taping the whole ordeal.  
Ciel smiled and waved.

Alois' phone began to vibrate as it sang The crusty crab trap remix.   
He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.  
"Hello?, What are you talking about who is this? Bitch you called me!" Alois said.  
"Language!" Mist scolded.  
Alois waved her off.  
"Does he owe you money?, Well I'm Alois, How can I help you?" Alois asked.  
Alois paused and Nodded, letting out small sounds of agreement.   
He then hung up and Turned to the four people in the room.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Does he owe you money?" Hannah snickered.   
"This Bitch!" Ciel laughed, Leaning against the wall as he held his stomach.  
"Oh my gawd!"Royalty laughed.  
"Oh Jim!' Mist giggled.  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"What? I'm not really Money generous when it comes to people I don't know."  
~~♡♡~~  
MWM Character Sheeeettt~!

Royalty Angel Trancy 

Age; 5

Gender; Female

Height; 3'5

Birthday; November 30, 2010

Hair: Dark Lavender

Eyes: Lavender 

Skin: Beige 

Favorite Color: Lavender & White 

Favorite Song(s); Take Me To Rio By Ester Dean

Favorite Food; Candy 

Favorite Drink; Kool Aid 

Favorite T.V. show; Barbie Dream house 

Did you know?  
Royalty is skilled in Hand to Hand combat.

Alois Jim Macken Trancy 

Age: 140

Gender: Male

Birthday: November 5, 1875

Hair: Flaxen Blonde 

Eyes: Electric Blue 

Skin: Pale Peach

Favorite Color: Purple & Green

Favorite Song: Fuck you by Garfunkel and oates

Favorite Food: Oily Fish & Chips

Favorite Drink: Red Rose Tea

Favorite T.V. Show: The Walking Dead

Did You know?  
Alois often Feels guilty for the way he treated Hannah in the past.


	92. Royalty's Pet Tarantula

"Oh My She is simply adorable!"  
"What lovely eyes!"  
"Her cheeks are cute and chubby!"  
"She's beautiful like both of her parents!"  
"She looks more like her father."  
"I just wanna gobble her up!"

"Thank You." Hannah Giggled, Kissing Royalty's cheek.  
"Back up off my daughter people~. Personal space is needed to survive." Alois said, Pushing his back up dancers away from the 5 year old girl.   
The back up dancers complied, Seeing Alois was their boss.

Hannah rolled her eyes and Put Royalty down, Still holding her small hand.  
Royalty's hair was firzzy in two puffs at the side of her head, She wore black tights with a black spaghetti strap vest along with black and white jordans on her small feet, Fingerless gloves, Her eyelashes were manga and made her lavender eyes pop. 

"Daddy! Daddy! When can we start?!?" She asked, Tugging on Alois' sleeve.   
"Just now. Personal space is needed to survive." Alois said, Poking her in the head.  
Royalty giggled and covered her forehead. 

"Don't be mean Alois." Hannah chuckled, Sitting on the window sill.

"I'm not mean. I'm literal." Alois said, sticking his tongue out at His wife.

"Electric! We have a tight schedule! Start practicing!" Alois' manger snapped, Tapping her fake cane on the floor.  
"Ugh! Fiiiinnneee mother!" Alois whined, Turning around and falling in place.  
"And 3,2,1 Let's go!" Alois commanded.  
The upbeat Pop music began to play as the group of 10 did their choreography.   
It was so serious.   
So dramatic.  
So hot.  
So fun.  
So interesting.  
Royalty's Lavender orbs we're trained on Alois.  
She admired him.  
She looked up to him.  
She wished she was as half good as him.

Royalty giggled as she tried to mimic the choreography but fell down on her butt.  
Hannah giggled and helped her up.  
She pouted as she stared at Alois.  
He looked like he'd been dancing for a long time.  
He looked so into it.  
He looked so seriois.  
He looked like he was having so much fun.   
He made it look so easy.  
From that very moment, Royalty decided she'd be just like him, If not, then better.  
₩~₩~₩~₩  
"Hey. Boob. Boobie. Bubby. Tit. Titty. Titi." Alois said in all seriousness as he poked Hannah's cheek.  
"Yes, Jimmy?" Hannah asked, grabbing his hand.  
"I love you." Alois giggled.  
"I love you too." Hannah said, Kissing his hand.  
"Waaaah! I'm hungry!" Interrupted Royalty, Tugging on Alois' arm.  
"Yeah. We're hungry Alois. Feed us." Hannah giggled.  
"But I'm not hungry." Alois hummed.  
"Oh my god my dad is trying to kill me." Royalty whimpered, Laying on the side walk, A hand over her flat tummy, the other on her forehead.  
Alois and Hannah looked at each othet before bursting out in laughter.  
"Pffftahaha - Oh my god my husband is- Hahaha- Trying to k-k-kill me!" Alois laughed, Hanging all over Hannah.  
"That's why this is my little girl." Hannah laughed, Picking Royalty up and Putting her on her waist.

"What's so funny??" Royalty asked.  
"Oh gawd! Hannah said the same exact thing when she was having you!" Alois laughed, Loud and Obnoxiously.  
"Having me?" Royalty asked curiously.  
Alois' face turned Serious. He turned to Hannah and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Good Luck." He said before Walking away.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and Grabbed him by the back of his Sweater then dragged him back.   
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Your chokin me." Alois whined, Wiggling away.  
"What your dad means is that we'll both tell you where babies come from." Hannah said.  
Alois sighed and tookRoyalty from Hannah and Fixed her between both of them, One hand on each their shoulders as their chest made a seat for her.   
"Okay. Once upon a time, a certain woman insisted that we don't use a c--."  
"Alois!" Hannah warned.  
Alois giggled and exhaled.  
"Okay. Okay. There's a planet called Babylon and on that planet are a bunch of babies, Animal, Human, Different species, Types and Races and There was a princess named Royalty. Far far away on planet earth, We wished for a daughter every night at 11:11 pm. Finally after years and years of wishing, the stark finally--  
'My Anaconda Don't! My Anaconda Don't! My Anaconda Don't! My Anaconda Don't want none unless you buns hun!'

Alois paused and fumbled for his phone.  
"Hello? Uh can this wait? I'm like in the middle of being a father Y'know. Its rude to do that. Okkkaay. Bye." Alois hung up and Looked at Hannah who had pursed lips and An annoyed air about her.  
"What? Dont hate on Anaconda." Alois chuckled.   
"The story!" Royalty interrupted.   
"Oh. Yeah. Where were we. Princess, Wishes, Ah! The stark Finally granted our wish. Princess Royalty was delivered in a rich velvet blanket, Bawling and crying, So small, red and cute." Alois said, an dreamy air about his voice.  
"Really???" Royalty asked in awe.  
"Really." Alois confirmed.   
"Did you hear that mommy?! So I'm Babylonian?!" Royalty asked in Awe.  
"Yes you did." Hannah giggled.  
"So I guess this is the ring I came with???" Royalty asked, Digging in her pocket and Pulling out Alois' ring, It had a gold band with a ruby that burned bright.  
Hannah and Alois' eyes widened.  
Alois grabbed her hand and took the ring aftet placing a firm slap on her hand.  
"What did I tell you about going into the attic? Into my things?" He asked.  
Royalty pouted.   
"I was just curious." She Mummbled, Rubbing her hand.  
"Yeah, Curious to kill me." Alois snapped.  
"What he means is that you can't go around in places you know your not supposed to be in and pick up things that don't concern you, Royalty." Hannah took over, Seeing Alois was going to make her cry one way or another.   
"But I was curious! It was so shiny.....Plus....Claude wanted me to get it..." Royalty whispered.  
"What?" Both parents asked, Fear in their black hearts.   
"Hnn? My tarantula. I found him In grandma's room." Royalty giggled.  
Alois and Hannah looked at each other.  
They briskly walked back to the Aston martin and got in the back, locking the doors and rolling up the Windows.

"Royalty, If you tell us anything we wanna know, You can stay home for the rest of the week. Deal?" Alois asked.  
"Ok." Royalty said, Feeling as if she was in trouble.  
Hannah had a worried look on her face as she carresed Royalty's cheek and Ran her fingers through Her hair.

"The Tarantula. What was it's name again?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Claude Festus. I don't know. Something like that." Royalty hummed.  
"Claude....Faustus?" Alois asked softly.  
Royalty's eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers.  
"Yup! That was it." She confirmed.  
"And you found it where?" Hannah Asked softly.  
"In Grandma's room, On the Windowsill. Granny squashed it with a book But I put it in my pocket and took it to my room. Why are you talking so quiet?" Royalty asked.  
"What'd you do there?" Alois asked in a somewhat normal voice.   
"Well, I Put beads of water in front of it and it sipped it up. It was cute. Then I fed it one of your lady bugs and It seemed okay so I put it in a jar with holes." Royalty giggled.  
Alois pursed his lips.   
"Did Anything out of the blue happen?" Hannah asked.  
"Welll...In my head It told me it's name wad Claude Festus." Royalty hummed.  
"Anything else?" Alois pressed, Feeling anger and sorrow rise in his chest.  
"Nah. Not really. But I got this really cool Tattoo!" Royalty decalred, Sticking out her tongue.  
On it was A Faustian contract, A cirle with a Diabolical Orange and yellow star, A red circle in then star itself.  
"Oh my god." Alois whispered, covering his mouth.   
"Royalty what did you do?!?! Do you even know what you just did?!?! Oohhhh my god!! She's dead. My sweet little babies dead!" Hannah Cried out, Shaking Royalty by her collar.  
"Ow! Mommy your hurting me! Mommy!" Royalty cried, Grabbing Hannah's hand.  
"Don't mommy me! Royalty how could you be so stupid?!?!" Hannah screamed, Raising her hand and letting it fall.  
Royalty flinched, preparing herself for the incoming slap.  
However, Alois caught her hand, Glaring at her, his eyes red with slit pupils, A dark aura emitting from him.  
"Our fight Is not with her. It's with Claude's creeping yella ass."  
________

A/N. Oh. Hello there.  
Fancy seeing you here.  
Yeah. I notice drama riles you guys up. So I'll just be over here, Writing the next part.

MWM Character Sheetettteett:

Hannah Scarlet Trancy 

Age; 1,662

Gender; Neutral 

Height; 6'0

Birthday; November 13, 353

Hair: Silver/Lavender

Eyes: Violet Blue 

Skin: Truly Topaz 

Favorite Color: Lavender 

Favorite Song(s); Sorry By Electric 

Favorite Food; Souls

Favorite Drink; Angel Blood

Favorite T.V. show; Alois' Dimples 

Did you know?  
Hannah sometimes Likes it when Alois is rough with her. 

MWM Quote of the day:

Stick with the woman that has been down with you from since day one.  
Stick with the woman who understands your past and present. Stick with the woman who cries herself to sleep whenever you do her wrong. Stick with the woman that has other guys attention but only wants your affection. Stick with the woman who accepts your ways and your life. Stick with the woman who will ride for you and only you. Stick with the woman that never fails to be commites, meaning she's still there. Stick with the woman that's still there through thick and thin. Stick with the woman who loves you.

^ This was all proven in all of the 93 chapters of MWM^


	93. hello, Your highness

The Maids, Cooks and Gardner's we're sent home Immediately.  
Sebastian and Ciel set up a Racist Barior around the mansion, Locking In demons and Demons only.   
Royalty and Mist were sent away to a safe location. 

The Head of the House, The lady, The Triplets, The Demon Pimp Master and The world's deadliest butler stood on the 143 acre field.

Alois Inhaled deeply.  
"Claude I know your in there! Come out and Face me you pathetic piece of shit!" Alois roared.

There was deadly silence. 

The large window On the second floor above the garden flew open, Lavender blinds whipping in the wind. There on the window sill stood Claude Faustus, He had on a inpecable Butlers outfit, A Deranged Smile on his face.  
He pushed his glasses up and Smirked.   
"Long time no see, Your highness." Claude said, His voice smooth and carried out.  
Claude lept up off the Windowsill and landed directly Infront of The Lady, Hannah.  
He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes.   
"Oh my. You've changed Hannah. I wonder what you taste like now." Claude said emotionlessly, Running his thumb over the demonic patterns and carvings on Hannah's face.  
Hannah spat in his face and Snarled.  
"I wonder what your blood taste like." She snapped.

Claude jumped back to avoid a warning shot Alois had fired. 

"Back up off my wife you dick." Alois snarled.  
"Wife?" Claude chuckled. "More Like whore." Claude scoffed.  
"Faustus I advise you retreat now and Free Royalty of your contract bond." Sebastian Intervened, Deadly venom in his tone.  
"And why should I?" Claude chuckled. He paused and looked directly at Alois. "Her soul is pure, Innocent, Naive...Just like her body." Claude whispered, Running a hand through his hair.

"You....You...You monster!" Alois screamed, Cocking his anti freak pistols and shooting at Claude.   
Claude dodged the shots effortlessly.  
"Alois...He's calling your bluff." Hannah said, Placing a hand in front of her husband, Stopping his attacks.  
"If I might admit she sounds just like her mother In euphoria." Claude chuckled. 

"Can We kill this creep now?" Ciel asked, Readying his anti-freak swords.  
"We wait for Sir Trancy's signal, Ciel." Sebastian said, pulling his knives out of his pockets.  
"Ready wherever you are." Hannah said, Tightening her hand On the demon sword Laevatin, Poisonus Rhosyn coch spikes In her other hand.  
The Triplets readied their Poisonus Rhosyn coch katana's, all nodding at each other.   
At that monent, Claude noticed he was outnumbered and He would certainly loose and be sent back to the underworld.

"You cannot attack or kill me." Claude chuckled.   
"Give me one good reason I shouldn't. I trusted you. I trusted you with my life. I loved you with my all. I admired you. I looked up to you. I saw you as my own father. But you turn around and stab me in the back and Kill me without remorse." Alois snarled, Eyes holding deadly intent, fingers tightening around his guns.

"Royalty's wish is to seek out and Kill the one who has killed Alisia Annafellows." Claude said flatly, Eyes holding excitement. 

"What?" Alois asked.

"That and To be her personal servant." Claude added, Looking straight at Hannah.

Alois dropped his guns and they materialized into thin air, Returning to his demonic garb.   
He turned To Hannah who dropped her weapons and turned to him.  
They knew one thing.  
Hannah's life was in danger.   
Alois had two choices.  
Engage In battle and loose Hannah.  
Retreat and look for a solution.

Tears beaded In Hannah's eyes and single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Kill him. Kill him at all costs." She whispered.  
Alois moved forward and caressed her face, Wiping away the tear.  
"Your More important. He can wait. That's the whole reason we're in a contract right?" Alois said softly.   
"A demon cannot end a contract if the wish is not fulfilled." Hannah whispered.   
Alois pressed his forehead to hers.  
"Shut up. You stop talking like that. Your not dying and That's the end of the discussion. I've got you and You've got me, Okay?" Alois said sternly.  
Hannah smiled and nodded.  
Alois placed a kiss on her lips and turned back to Claude who had seemingly took interest in their conversation.   
"We're not fighting you. Not when Hannah and Royalty's life is on the line." Alois declared.   
"I'm glad you've put aside anger and notoced." Claude said flatly.  
"Shut Up." Alois snapped as she stalked over to Claude.   
He cut his hand with one of his claws and held it out.  
Claude smirked and cut himself with the head butler pin on his chest.  
Timber Handed Both a Pure white rose.  
Alois wet his with claudes blood and vise versa.   
"Under One agreement." Claude said.  
"Pray tell." Alois said, Curiously.   
"In exchange for Royalty's Freedom, I want Hannah." Claude stated.  
"No." Alois said flatly.  
He shoved Claude back a few feet.  
"No you cannot have my wife, And you certainly will release your hold on my daughter. One way or another I will rid this world of vermin like you."

___  
I'm tired. So no MWM Character shet, MWM Quotes tonight. I'll make up for it next chapter.


	94. Despising and Surprising

Claude was like a maggot On Royalty.  
He waited on her hand and foot.  
He treated her like a delicate flower.  
It pissed Alois off.  
It made Hannah sad just thinking about it.  
It made the Triplets and Sebastian plan ways to take Claude out.  
It made Ciel voluntarily spend more time with Royalty.   
It made August, The maid/Nanny Jealous.  
It made Royale want to pull his sword and decapitate claude.  
It made Mist cry and stick to Hannah a bit more.

"Claude! Show me a trick!" Royalty giggled.  
Claude emotionlessly pulled a chocolate bar out of her hair.  
Royalty squealed in delight and ate it slowly, Savoring each Bit.  
"It's good! How do you these things Claude! I want to learn so I can show it to daddy! He'll be proud o me!" Royalty beamed.  
Claude took the empty wrapper from her and pulled another from her hair, Shutting her up.   
"Wow! Your the best Claude!" Royalty giggled, Kissing Claudes cold cheek.   
"Thank you." Claude said flatly.  
"Hey Claude!" Royalty giggled. "Yes, Angel?" Claude asked.  
Royalty blushed.  
She just loved it when He called her by her middle name.   
"I don't ever want you to go away y'know! But you said you know who killed granny!" Royalty said with a pout.  
Claude fixed his glasses.   
"I have a lead. I don't know who for sure." Claude lied.   
Outside of the room door, Hannah's heart was ripped a bit more as tears fell from her eyes.  
Mist frowned and wiped away some tears, Ushering Hannah away from the door.  
She walked Hannah to her room and sat her in a rocking chair.   
"Wanna talk about it?" Mist asked.   
Hannah shook her head and Looked at her lap, trying her best not to let out any sounds.  
"I know. I know." Mist cooed, Rubbing Hannah's back as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"I-It's....It's like...I'm being tortured...i-in my o-own h-h-house." Hannah whispered.   
"Royalty will come to her senses soon enough." Mist sighed.  
"She can't...she's too small...she doesn't know....she'll kill me.." Hannah whispered, Covering her face.  
"Oh..I wish there was something we could do..." Mist sighed, clearly upset.  
Even though she only knew Hannah for three months, She loved Hannah.   
Hannah was the most caring and Supportive peron, She was beautiful, She was smart, She was sassy, who wouldn't love her?  
Hannah was the Ideal wife she had wanted for Alois.  
If Hannah died, So would Alois. Not physically but Emotionally and mentally.   
He'd go crazy, He'd have horrible mood swings, He'd be depressed and lonely, He wouldn't even be able to look his own children in the face.  
Mist had saw it before. She was there when Hannah had left. She was always trailing after Alois hand and foot, Whispering to him.  
'Royale's awake, Go greet him.'  
'Royale needs you, stop moping and go play with him.'  
'Crystal has had enough leave her be.'  
'Lila is too young, don't you dare take advantage of her.'  
'Hannah would pull his attention, She wouldn't beat him.'  
'Calm down. Just go compose music.'  
'Close your eyes and fall asleep.'  
She did it all. She certainly wouldn't have the charm she had when she was a spirit. So Alois wouldn't listen to her.  
If Hannah died then so would the entire house. It was like an food chain. Everyone fed off of Hannah.   
Her positive attitude. Her smiles. Her care. Her sense of humor. Her everything.

Sensing Another presence in the room, Both looked up and saw Alois leaning against the door frame.   
He looked at Mist expectantly and Mist Excused herself, Giving them privacy.   
Alois strolled over and sat on the chair arm.  
He stared at his crying wife and felt a bit guilty.  
"Hey...." He said softly.  
Hannah didn't answer him, her shoulders tensed.  
"It's okay to cry...." Alois said softly.  
"I-I..I don't h-have an-any more t-t-tears." Hannah sniffled.  
Alois didn't know how to comprehend that, so he just stared at her wondering if she'd ever be happy again.   
Hannah moved over and Alois took that as an invite to sit next to her.  
Hannah leaned on him and he wrapped his arms around her, Coddling her, Whispering to her, Kissing her head, Just loving her.   
Hannah let herself melt into those arms, forgetting all of her worries.  
The room was quiet, Dead quiet, Except for their soft breaths.   
Suddenly the door swung open.  
"Moooommmyy!! Dadddyyy!!!" Royalty yelled, Running into the room, her demon behind her.   
"Yes sweetie?" Alois asked, Seeing Hannah's voice wasn't up for work.  
"Look!" Royalty giggled, crawling onto the bed and leaning onto the chair.   
She pulled a chocolate kiss out of Alois' ear and handed it to him.  
"That's cool." Alois hummed.  
"I know right?! Claude taught me how to! He's so cool~!" Royalty giggled, Pulling one out of Hannah's ear and placing it on Hannah's cheek.  
"Hm. Is mommy sleeping????" Royalty asked.  
"Yup. She's tired. Like really tired." Alois giggled, Rubbing Hannah's back.   
For some reason, Hannah got so angry. The last time she'd been angry was when Claude had killed Alois.

She got up and wiped everything off the dresser.  
She let out a loud scream that almost sounded like an Lions Roar.  
Hannah grabbed glass bottles and began to throw them at Claude, Landing a barrage of hits on him.  
Royalty only watched In horror as her mom beat on her best friend.   
"No! Mommy! Stop it! Claudes nice! He's not bad!" Royalty cried out, trying to grab Hannah's dress only to be held back by Alois.  
It lasted for atleast five minutes, The screams, the glass breaking and It ended with loud sobs as Hannah fell to the floor, curling up into a ball as she covered her face.  
Claude ran a hand through his hair.  
"Shall we go learn more trick, Angel?" Claude asked, Offering his hand.  
"Yeah. Let's do that.' Royalty said, grabbing his hand and running off.  
Alois sighed. He looked at the weeping and sobbing woman on the floor in broken glass and spilled make up powders.  
"Hannah....Hannah get up.." He whispered, grabbing her hand.  
He heaved her up off the floor and sat her on the bed.  
"Are you okay?" Alois asked softly.  
"No. I'm not okay. I'm about to loose my only daughter and My life. How can I be okay??" Hannah sniffled, Wiping her eyes with her sleeve.  
"Well your not. Stop worrying. We found a solution that might work. Okay?" Alois said, Squeezing her hands and kissing her head.  
Hannah held his hands against her chest and leaned forward, burying hee face in his shoulder.   
"Make me forget." She whispered.  
"What?" Alois asked.  
"Make me forget. Be as rough as you want to. Just take my mind off of things." Hannah whispered.  
"I..Uh..I..I.." Alois didn't know what to say.   
"Please? Please? Please? Just love me.' Hannah pleaded.  
"I...I'll be gentle..."


	95. Complications

Weeks Later....

"We've been at this for weeks and we still can't find a way!" Alois sighed, Collapsing in his chair.  
"I'm sure we'll find something." Sebastian assured.  
"Or we could just kill him." Ciel shrugged, Closing a book.  
"We can't do that. Royalty's soul would be raptured." Alois sighed, Running a hand through his hair.   
"Thats why I hate spiders." Ciel huffed  
"If I May, We could get Royalty to change her wish, so Hannah's life wouldn't be in immediate danger and hr would be trapped in eternal servitude." Sebastian said, Looking up from an Ancient scroll.  
Ciel's eyes widened.  
"You mean.." Ciel trailed off, Looking at Alois.  
"What? Tell me!" Alois demaded.  
"The only possible choices are killing Claude--" Sebastian began.   
"And Have Royalty be his mate for eternity." Ciel finished.  
"Hahahaha. No." Alois said In all seriousness.   
"The other available choice would be to turn Royalty into a Full Fledged demon, Meaning she'll need a soul. A savoury soul." Sebastian said, A mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Then It's settled." Alois said, glancing at the Triplets who we're already leaving.  
~♡~  
"Oh my. Let it all out darling, I'm right here." Mist cooed, Holding Hannah's long silver Lavender hair out of the way as the woman puked her guts out.  
More hideous sounds bounced off the wall.  
Suddenly Hannah sat on her calves and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.  
She coughed and stared at the toilet.  
"Maybe your just under weather from all of the stress, Hmm?" Mist asked ,Rubbing her back.   
"Maybe." Hannah whispered, Looking up at Mist.  
"How about some water?"Mist asked.  
"No." Hannah whispered.   
Mist sighed and sat on her calves next to Hannah.   
"Well..How are you feeling now?" She asked.  
"Light headed...Like I'm falling for an eternity..my...my stomach hurts.." Hannah whispered.  
"Aha!" Mist snapped her fingers.   
"You need to eat something." She giggled, Standing up and Pulling Hannah up.  
"Maybe.." Hannah Mummbled.  
-  
"Eat it all. We don't waste food in this house." Mist hummed, Placing a plate of Toast, Eggs, grits, Bacon and a glass of Orange juice Infront of Hannah.  
Hannah hesitantly reached for the toast and nibbled on it, Not really feeling like eating at the current moment.  
Mist intently watched as she slowly at the eggs, Then the grits.   
Hannah had barely had her second bite of bacon down before it all came back up again.  
She leaned over as she threw up on the floor, her eyes watering as her senses went blank.  
"Uh...How..How about a shower?" Mist suggested.   
Not feeling like arguing, Hannah nodded.  
"Good. I'll get jim to help you." Mist said, getting up.  
"No. No. No. No. Don't." Hannah said.  
She just was shy, cowardly and felt so sick and nasty and seeing Alois would make it even worse.  
"Nonsense. Your acting like he hasn't seen you naked before. That's your husband, He's supposed to help you when your sick. Now go to the bathroom and run a bath." Mist said sternly, Ushering Hannah off.  
Mist then made her way to the home office and barged in.  
All three demons looked up at her, one in surprise, One in Annoyance and one In mischievousness.  
"Hi Mema." Alois said, Looking back down at the dusty book.  
"Hello there, Misty baby." Ciel chuckled.  
"Hello." Sebastian said flatly.  
"Hi Hi." Mist hummed, Rushing over to the desk.  
She grabbed Alois by the ear and walked him around the desk.   
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Alois cried out.  
"Sorry but it has to be done! You've got a sick wife and your copped up in your office reading dusty books!" Mist sighed.  
"Let me go!" Alois cried out.  
Mist yanked him close, Looking into his eyes.  
"I'm your mother. I brought you into this world and I can take you out. Don't talk to me like that again." Mist hissed.   
"You know actually, Hannah brought me back into the world after Claude took me out." Alois corrected, Wincing when she twisted his ear.  
"You know what I mean jim! Just go help her take a bath you butt munch!" Mist whined in Annoyance.  
"Fine. Fine. Let me go woman." Alois said, shooing her away and then leaving.  
-  
Hannah let herself melt into the hot water, Her muscles relaxing, her cramps easing.   
She closed her eyes only to open them when the door opened.  
She looked towards it only to See Alois' back.  
He kicked the door shut and turned around.  
Hannah blushed.  
He had bubble bath mix in one hand, A cup of steaming Angel blood in the other and a white loofah between his teeth.  
Oh, the way his eyes smirked for him made Hannah want to bury herself under the water.  
He then strolled over and Have her the cup of Angel blood.  
Hannah accepted it and took a sip.  
"Soooo. My ear hurts because of my mom and You needed help with a bath, yeah?" Alois asked.  
"No...Not really....Just stay with me?" Hannah whispered, her voice hoarse.  
Alois then noticed the bags under her eyes, Along with the extra body weight she had put on.  
"Okay." He said, Sitting on the edge of the tub. Alois then continued to stare at her body under the water, Surveying her face too.  
"How are your findings?" Hannah whispered.   
"Good. We're getting there." Alois answered.   
Hannah moved over and Leaned her head on Alois' side, inhaling his scent.  
"Oh...Okay.." Hannah whispered.  
Alois felt compelled to ask.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked.  
"Nothing.why would you ask that?" Hannah whispered.  
"Because...Your whispering like you've lost your voice..You have terrible bags and You've put on some body weight." Alois listed off,Twirling a strand of her hair.  
"Oh....." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Maybe its because of the stress?" Alois asked.  
"Maybe.." Hannah sighed.  
Alois closed his eyes and sighed.  
Maybe.  
Maybe everything would be back to normal soon enough.  
Alois sensed August walking past the bedroom door and he also sensed Royalty and Claude below them, a little off the the left, in the garden.  
But he aslo sensed a new presence. It wasn't there but it was there. It was close by.  
Alois opened his eyes and looked around.  
It was here, In the bathroom.  
But the only Person in the bathroom was Hannah.  
It was coming from Hannah.  
"Hannah." Alois said, Pulling her attention.  
"Hmm?" She whispered.   
"Are you pregnant?" He asked.  
There was a still silence.  
Hannah hesitated in her reply  
"I...I..I hope not..."


	96. Řïģhţ Thëřė

"I don't know what I'll do.." Hannah Mummbled, Staring at her crossed legs.  
"Isn't an coat hanger an option?" Mist suggested.   
Hannah solemnly shook her head.  
"I couldn't bring myself to..I can't take away a innocent life Mist.." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Well are you even sure your having a baby?" Mist asked.  
Hannah nodded In shame.  
"Jim sensed it's soul." She sighed.  
"Here. Have some more Angel blood." Mist said, Pouring more of the bright red liquid into Hannah's wine glass.  
"Well look at the bright side, You'll have another baby, a sweet little baby. You'll get to be a mommy all over again." Mist giggled.  
"I know, Mist...But if Claude finds out he'll claim my baby..After all he's my father.." Hannah sighed, Closing her eyes to expell stress.  
"Why? My dad didn't have control over Jim." Mist said, clearly concerned.  
"Thats how it works in hell.  
If a demomess has a child, Her father Is the owner of that child and he can do anything he wants with it, Her Mother can mate with that child if she chooses to." Hannah explained.   
"Are you surrreee your pregnant?" Mist asked again.  
"Yes. I'm sure." Hannah sighed, Sipping her Angel blood.  
"Does...Does jim....Does jim take it out...or leave it in?" Mist asked hesitantly.   
Hannah blushed and looked around awkwardly.  
"Why would you ask that?" Hannah coughed.  
"Just tell me." Mist pleaded.  
Hannah looked around hesitantly and cleared her throat.  
"Both." She answered quietly.   
"Ah. So you and Jim do have sex. I thought the boy would forever be a virgin!" Mist laughed. "Well. His Female virginity." Mist added.  
Hannah blushed profusely and coughed.   
"Is it any good? Is he gentle? How many times does it happen? Well?? Don't deny me my answers!" Mist said, Practically hugging Hannah.

"Knock Knock. Can I borrow my wife for a second mum?" Alois asked, leaning against  the door arch.  
"Fine. We have to talk when you come back Ma'am." Mist sighed, Ushering Hannah off.  
Hannah made a 'Thank you' gesture as she approached him.  
'No problem.' Alois said In sign language.

They then embarked on a walk down the hallway, in awkward silence.   
"Soo...Have you considered Abortion?" Alois asked out of the blue.  
"What did you just say?" Hannah asked, Looking directly into his eyes.  
"You heard me. There's an Abortion clinic two miles away." Alois said flatly.   
"Are you stupid?" Hannah asked.  
"No. I'm not. Are you stupid? Is the question. Why do you want to have a baby knowing It'd be dead the moment it sees this world?' Alois asked.  
Hannah huffed and turned away.  
"I didn't know my vagina was a cemetery." Hannah said arrogantly.   
"Well it is for the time being." Alois said Sarcastically.  
Hannah grumbled and rolled her eyes.  
Alois narrowed his eyes and grabbed her shoulder.   
"Listen, I know, That you know, That we know we're not ready for anymore children and we won't be for a few hundred years. What happened to caring about my feelings huh? i understand you can't bring yourself to Kill an innocent baby but it's best it dies at peace than at Claudes hands." Alois said carefully.  
Hannah bit her lip and hid her face in her hands and began to cry.   
"I..I k-know b-b-but I c-c-can't. I-I d-d-don't want t-to." She sobbed.  
Alois softly sighed and hugged her close, letting her wet his top with tears, Hit and pound on his chest in anger, scream in agony and Seek comfort.   
"I-Isn't there a-another way?" Hannah cried, Looking up at him hopefully.  
"I'm afraid not.." Alois sighed.  
"Mommy? Why are you crying?"   
Both parents looked up to see Royalty and Claude.  
Alois scowled when Claude fixed his glasses emotionlessly.   
"N-No r-reason Royalty--"  
"She's crying because she's sad. Go play tag with Claude. We're busy Royalty." Alois Said dismissively.   
"Okay! Lets go Claude!" Royalty giggled, Running off, Pulling Claude after her.  
Hannah hid her face and cried even more, Pure agony, Regret and sorrow in her heart.  
Alois rubbed her back as he stared out of the window at Royalty and Claude.  
That demon was tearing up his life, Ruining his home, Putting the ones he loved In Danger...And Alois didn't know what the Hell to do.

"Alois?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Yes?" Alois answrer, meeting her eyes.  
"Promise me you'll never leave Royalty or Royale alone. Promise me you'll protect them with your life. Promise me you'll love them forever when I'm gone." Hannah softly cried, tears freely falling.   
Alois growled and shoved Hannah into the wall.  
"Stop talking like that! Your not dying because I said so! I Promise you I won't. I promise you I'll love and protect them even if you don't want me to okay?! Just please, please, Please stop talking like that Hannah! I'm begging you!" Alois said In a pleading tone as he cupped her face.  
"Everyone Dies someday Alois. Even Me. Even you." Hannah Mummbled.  
"Hannah Annafellows, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Alois grabbed her by the neck and leaned in.  
"You answered I do. So when I ask you to stop talking like that, you answer I will. I know we're going to die someday Hannah. But don't remind me of it, please. When we do die, I want it to be together. I want us to be buried, Burnt, drowned, Murdered together. So If I hear any talk about dying out of you I'll kill you myself and then Take my own life after that. I love you, Hannah." Alois whispered.  
Hannah closed her Eyes and some tears Escaped.  
"I love you too, Jim."

__  
Been A long time yeah?  
I was a mental hospital because I cut myself. But I was deemed sane enough y'know?  
I've been depressed and shit.  
My Sister, Cay's been depressed and I don't know how to help.  Now we don't talk as much and I feel like it's my fault.  
Sigh.  
Things will get better, I know it will.  
Lemme take my ass to za bed yo!

______________________________  
MWM CHARACTER SHEEETSSS:

Does Alois have any special demonic powers? By Noonebecausenoonecomments  
Answer: Yes, he does. He can manipulate plants, He can use darkness as a weapon. He also has two twin pistols called Infernum and Malo loaded with infinite Holy water silver bullets.   
(Remember when Hannah pulled a machine gun out of her crotch? xD)

MWM QUOTE OF THE DAY;

We're a team. Whenever you lack, I've got you. We will balance each other out. Minor setback? Guess we'll make a major comeback. Bad day? Well I Promise you a better night. You need support? Well I'll be your back bone. I'll keep you motivated and at the top, Always. As long as you appreciate me and remain consistent. Don't you ever doubt my loyalty. You got me, I got us.

^This was proven In All 97 chapters of MWM. :3 ^  
Goodnight Skillet's.


	97. Alois' Embarrassment

As the days passed, Hannah felt the effects of pregnancy weighing down on her, Mist did her best to comfort Hannah.  
Everything was in ruins, All because of Claude. 

"There There....Let it all out..." Alois cooed as he held Hannah's hair out of the way as she threw up.   
He opted not to breathe because then he'd throw up.  
Alois glanced out of the window at the Sakura tree in the backyard and frowned.   
He fixed his gaze on Hannah.   
She sat back on her calves and stared into space.

Hannah felt absolutely horrible.  
Here she was, Pregnant with her third child and she couldn't even enjoy it, Love the child, Look forward to it at all.   
Hannah ran a hand through her hair and let out a dry chuckle.  
She lazily hugged Alois' leg and rested her head on his knee.  
"Christmas is in a few days..." she said.  
"I know..." Alois replied.   
"I wanna run away..." Hannah sighed.  
"Me too..." Alois sighed.  
"Let's go to hell." Hannah suggested.   
"How would we do that?" Alois asked.  
Hannah opened her mouth to reply but shut it.  
Alois looked at her expectantly.  
"Never Mind. The only thing keeping me alive is this plane. If we go to hell, Claude has the right to kill me and the Voltaire will agree. After All I'm in the way of him eating Royalty's soul.." Hannah sighed.  
"Oh..." Alois said.

There was soft Knock on the door.  
Both Demons turned around and saw Royalty clutching her knee as small tears beaded in her eyes.  
"I tr-tripped down the s-stairs and I-I can't f-f-find Claude." Royalty squeaked.  
Alois walked over to the 5 year old and picked her up then carried her back over to Hannah.   
He sat next to Hannah and allowed the woman to hug and cuddle Royalty.  
She smelled sweet, her skin was warm and she Clung to Hannah for dear life.  
Alois grabbed her small leg and examined her knee.  
It had a deep, bleeding gash that made him frown.  
Alois glanced at the faucet and it began to run. He held up his hand as if calling the water as it danced into his hands.  
He froze it in place and ran it over the wound.  
Royalty whined and dug her nails into Hannah's shoulders.  
Alois hummed as he sent the water back to the sink.  
He used his sleeve to wipe away the excess blood and water.   
Then he ran his finger tips around the perimeter of the cut and it began to seal right up.  
Royalty watched on in awe.  
"That's so cool! Teach me daddy! Teach me!"  
~♡~  
"Hey! Why can't I go in?!" Royalty whined at the triplets.  
The triplets stayed firm.  
Royalty pouted and sat outside of her parents room door.  
Behind the room door, Mist, Alois, Hannah and Sebastian dwelled, Ciel simply sat on the windowsill, Waiting.

~Hannah's P.O.V.~  
I felt the soft sheet over my naked body as I glanced around nervously.  
I was scared out of my mind.  
Who wouldn't be?!  
I was about to abort my baby, My sweet little baby. The baby Alois and I made together.   
Our baby wouldn't get to see the daylight. Our baby wouldn't even know who Conceived them. Our baby wouldn't meet our family.  
Our baby wouldn't get to experience life.   
It made me tear up.  
How could I be so stupid?  
I still don't see why my vagina has to be a cemetery. 

I felt Alois squeeze my hand and I softly blushed and squeezed back.   
He always made me feel safe.   
He always made me feel loved.  
He was always there for me.   
Thats why I loved him. 

"Alright. I am done." Sebastian said sternly, walking over to the side of the bed.  
He handed me glass of a mean looking concoction.  
"Drink it all in one go. It should do the trick. I added more rose root." Sebastian boasted.

Raising the glass to my lips, I repeatedly apologize to my unborn baby, Praying for it to go to heaven, To watch over us, to have a great after life. 

It tasted surprisingly sweet. Like sling. Too sweet.  
Before I knew it, my body began to freeze, As if I was in the Himalayas.  
Then I felt as if I was in labor all over again.  
Biting my lip, Determined not to cry or scream, I dig my nails into his hands.

Then, It all stopped.  
Nothing happened.   
Everyone seemed genuinely confused.  
Alois stared at me, A accusing look on his face as if to say 'I know you didn't drink it'.  
I shrugged and fell back into the pillow, Completely exhausted. 

Sebastian places his hand over my swollen stomach, without any permission whatsoever.  
He pauses and cocks his head to the side

~Normal P.o.v.~

"You seem to have Pseudocyesis" He said calmly and collected, Standing straight.   
"What's that?" Mist asked, Concern written all over her face.  
"Is she dying!?" Mist asked, Tugging at Sebastian's arm, Looking up at the tall man.  
Sebastian cleared his throat as he slightly blushed.   
"Well?!?!" Alois snapped.  
"Take a chill pill Trancy. Don't be snappin at mah mans." Ciel chuckled, Popping a tic tac in his mouth.

"Pseudocyesis is when the body fakes pregnancy. Like pregnancy symptoms and growing of the abdomen." Sebastian explained. 

"So she's not pregnant?" Alois asked.  
"Not entirely. Her body seems to think she is but there is no baby. Pseudocyesis can be caused by stress, large amounts of sorrow or simply by weak intercourse." Sebastian chuckled, Glancing directly at Alois.  
"Hey! She wanted it gentle!!" Alois defended.  
"Jim!!!!" Mist scolded, Grabbing Alois' ear and wringing it.  
"Oww!" Alois whined.  
"Woah. Trancy has a small dick. Totally unexpected." Ciel chuckled.  
"Shut yer ass up! I'm a proud 8 inches I'll have you know!" Alois snapped, Trying to fend off Mist.   
In the midst of all of this, Hannah was mentally rejoicing.


	98. Merry Christmas

The day was snowy and cold.  
The Trancy family mansion, Which sat on a hill, Covered in snow and Christmas decorations.

The patter of feet was heard as the house's youngest demon, RoyaltyRan through the halls.  
She stopped a purple door and peeked inside.  
She then went into the room and got grabbed her brother's hand.

"Royale!! It's Christmas! Wake up!" Royalty decalred.  
"I'm up. I'm up." Royale groaned, Sitting up.  
Royalty brandished A elf hat and slapped it on his head, matching hers.  
"Its Christmas!!" She giggled.  
Royale's eyes widened with excitement.  
"It is! I'll go wake up Grandma and Aiko, You get mom and dad!" Royale said, Hopping out of the bed.  
"Here! You'll need them~!" Royalty giggled, Handing him two elf hat's.   
"Thanks lil sis." With that the two spread out.  
~♡~  
Royalty peeked into her parent's bedroom curiously.   
She then quietly entered, seeing Hannah was the worlds lightest sleeper.  
Royalty then pouced on the bed.  
"Wake up! It's Christmas!!" She screamed, Shaking Both people, with inhuman force.  
"Eh?!" Alois snapped, Sitting up.  
"Hnngh.." Hannah groaned, Sitting up and stretching.   
"It's Christmas Mommy and daddy~! Here you go! One for you and One For you!" Royalty giggled, Slapping a Santa hat on Alois and Hannah's heads.

"Well good morning to you to~!" Alois giggled, Cuddling his 5 year old daughter close.  
Hannah joined in on the fun, hugging and kissing both of them.

"Presents yo! What what!!" Royale decalred, Barging into the room with Mist and Aiko on hand. 

"Get yer asses downstairs you know how to drill goes." Alois chuckled, Getting out of the bed and putting down Royalty.  
All children along with Mist giggled as they left the room.  
Hannah collapsed on his side of the bed.  
"I'm so tired.." She groaned.  
"Well you must be awake love." Alois teased, Picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.  
"Nice ass." Hannah commented.  
"Vice Versa." Alois giggled.  
"Why thank you. Now to the kitchen my trost!" Hannah declared, Pointing to the window, opposite of the door.  
Alois chuckled and carried his wife down the to the kitchen, where his entire family was to be found.

Royalty, Royale, Mist, Aiko, The Triplets, Ciel and Sebastian.   
"Yo yo yo what It do sexy?" Ciel chuckled, Strutting around in a sexy santa Outfit, Royalty on his back as she giggled it off.

Alois put Hannah down on the table and clapped his hands.  
Two maids Wheeled a large cart full of presents into the dining room.  
"Hnn. Who do I start with?" Alois teased.  
"Meeee!!" Royalty decalred, Jumping off of Ciel an jumping up and down.  
"Alright then." Alois giggled.  
He turned to the cart and Grabbed four presents, two big boxes and the rest small.  
"Merry Christmas Princess." Alois cooed, Giving them to her.  
Royalty hummed as she took them.   
She started with the box of sparkly gold paper.  
She ripped it up and pulled out a Collector's Edition Abigail American Doll.  
She shrieked with happiness.  
"She's so cute!!" Royalty giggled.  
Royalty then hugged the doll close as she opened her other one in purple wrapping.  
It was a small cake factory and Bakery that made miniature edible cakes.  
"This is perfect!" Royalty giggled.  
She got up and bobbed over to Alois.  
She then got on her knees and moved his Pant leg up and then bit his leg.  
"Oww!" Alois cried out.  
"Merry Christmas daddy!" Royalty giggled, Moving aside.  
On Alois' Ankle was a Purple brand that said 'I Am Awesome'  
"That's so sweet." Hannah giggled.  
"It hurts like a bitch, But Thank you." Alois sighed.  
"Yo. Gayness." Alois hummed, Grabbing two presents and Tossing them to Royale.  
Royale caught them and practically obliterated both of the packages.  
Inside of one was car keys and a Picture of a brand new Spideria Ferrari, The other held A 'De bleu' cologne set.  
"Holllly shettt!" Royale laughed, Clutching the keys for dear life.  
"Happy Christmas old man!" Royale said, Tossing Alois a box.   
Alois giggled and opened it.  
In side was a new Anti-Freak pistol on a rich red pillow.  
A small note was inside of it.   
'Don't shoot your balls off.'  
Alois laughed his ass off as he used the cart for support.   
Everyone stared at him curiously.  
"Okay, Okai." Alois giggled. He reached onto the cart and grabbed a small box and tossed it to Ciel.   
Ciel caught it.  
It had Ciel and Sebastians names on them.  
Ciel walked over to Sebastian and cuddled into him before opening it.  
There was a single key ontop of a picture of a Hillside Condo.  
"Holy shit! The mans rich!" Ciel laughed, Looking up at Sebastian.   
"Thank you, Alois." Sebastian said, Pulling two boxes wrapped in blue paper out.   
Alois took them and carefully opened the first.   
Inside there was a brand new Authentic Penis.  
Alois sent Ciel a mean look.  
"What? You were bisexual right?" Ciel chuckled.  
Hannah peeked in and giggled.  
"Yeah. He'll need it sometimes in the future." She giggled.  
"Hannah!!" Alois whined.  
He pouted as he opened Sebastian's gift.   
It was a long box in black wrapping, so it was sure to be something interesting.  
Alois then pulled out a Katana with a black sheath that had white cherry blossoms.  
"Holy shit bass man!" Alois giggled, Pulling the katana oit of its hold.  
"Your welcome." Sebastian chuckled.  
"I'll use this mofo right here." Alois chuckled, Setting it aside.  
He picked up a box In Yellow paper with a pink bow and Gently gave it to the human girl.  
"Merry Christmas You little fuzzle." Alois hummed.  
"I-I Didn't get you anything." Aiko Mummbled shyly.   
"You don't have to. Just open it~!" Alois urged.  
Aiko smiled and carefully opened the gift.   
Inside was a box of expensive chocolate, A card containing exactly 100 dollars and a pair of diamond earrings.  
It seemed a bit romantic, But Alois just threw it together at the last minute.   
"Thank you." She giggled, Giving Alois a hug.   
"No problem." Alois answered.  
Hannah softly smiled and swung her feet.  
"Mama! Mama!' Alois sxreamed, Calling Mist Attention.  
"Huh?" Mist asked.  
"Merry Christmas sweet cheeks." Alois giggled, Giving her a particularly big box in green and white paper.  
Mist giggled and took it, then opened it.  
Her eyes widened.   
A sparkly Anne Taylor dress, It was a sweetheart neckline, A corset bodice and it was a lovely Indigo and Along with card.  
Inside the card was 500 dollars for her and a sweet little note.  
'Let's spend the next hundred Christmas day's together, Yeah?'

"Oh come here you little baby!!!" Mist cried, Tears in her eyes as she grabbed Alois by the head and hugged him.  
Alois giggled and hugged her back.  
Mist let him go and then gave him a small pink box.  
"Merry Christmas Jimmy." Mist giggled with a blush as Alois opened the box.  
Alois blushed harder than imagined.  
Inside was a Picture of him as a baby. He was smiling, His flaxen hair a mess, Electric eyes wide with exitement, soft cat like features and he was exceptionally chubby.  
(Sebastian did a memory transfer for her.)  
Alois shyly showed it to Hannah.  
It made Hannah giggled.  
"You were so cute." Hannah giggled,Kissing his cheek.  
Alois let her ogle it for the longest as he moved on.

"I didn't know what to get you so I did a wild guess." Alois said shyly as he gave Each triplet a small box.   
The Triplets looked at him genuinely surpirsed.  
They nodded to each other and Moved forward and placed three kisses on Alois' face, Making him blush.   
He felt power coursing through his body, Making him stronger by the second.  
Timber slapped a bow on Alois' head then pushed him over to Hannah.  
They bowed and returned to their post.  
Hannah giggled and took the bow off of Alois' head and hugged him.  
They had just given her 300 more years to love him.  
That was so sweet.  
The triplets later would find out they got Identical Maroon Bowties.  
Alois coughed and cleared his throat.  
He kissed her cheek and stalked back over to the cart.  
He picked up a large Lavender box.  
He then gently put it on the table next to Hannah and Motions for her to open it.  
Hannah gently took off the lid and set it aside.  
She peeked and Instantly smiled.  
Everyone leaned in curiously.  
Hannah reached in and Gently lifted a curious and confused Cat out of it.  
The cat's fur was Snowy White and It had large Sapphire eyes that contained the entire universe, It was groomed and seemed to be dopey as it allowed Hannah to stroke and pet it.  
"Merry Christmas." Alois giggled, Kissing her lips.  
"Merry Christmas." Hannah said, Giving him a small green box with a bow.  
Alois curiously opened It and Saw a Ring.  
The ring was Had a elegant Silver band with many curves and elegant designs, There was amour gem shaped like a Heart, It was faintly glowing too.  
Her soul.  
Hannah had given him her soul.  
Alois smiled, feeling all bubbly as he put the ring on his finger with hid wedding ring.  
Hannah trusted him with her very existence.  
That was truly a merry Christmas.


	99. Hannah's Titty Milk

Unearthly sounds of Royale driving in his new car was heard outside, Royalty happily made cakes with Claude, Mist strutted around her room in her favorite dress, The Triplets wore their bow ties identically and the heads of the house were simply lounging around in the sunroom.

Hannah had her new demon cat close to her, petting and stroking it lovingly as it's Wide Sapphire eyes that contained the entire universe looked around curiously.  
Alois layed on the couch next to her, Lazily popping chocolates in his mouth. 

"Mew.." The cat said, Looking up at Hannah.   
Hannah scratched behind its ears lovingly.   
"Mew.." The cat said again, Nuzzling up towards her breast.  
Alois threw a chocolate at the cat.  
"No. You can't have my breast milk. Go away." He said, Throwing another at the cat.  
"Alois leave him alone." Hannah giggled, Lifting the cat up.  
"Its a she." Alois corrected.  
"And no you can't breed her." Hannah added.  
"But it'd be sooo cute if we had black cats with her eyes." Alois whined.  
"I'll think about it." Hannah giggled.  
"Mew." The cat interrupted.  
Hannah kissed its head and cooed.  
"I feel like its a baby that I don't have to watch grow up and leave me." Hannah said softly.  
"Well you'd better name it. Cause it will if you don't." Alois hummed.  
Hannah pondered for a bit before she spoke again.  
"Alois." She said.  
"Hmm?" Alois asked.  
"I'm naming her Alois." Hannah said.  
"Hannah, 'Alois' is a German name meant for boys." Alois explained, Throwing a chocolate in his mouth.  
"I know, I know but it seems to cute. She looks like you y'know?" Hannah cooed.  
"How about Aloe?" Alojs suggested.  
"I suppose. Or we can name her Snow cap." Hannah said thoughtfully.   
"Nah. Seems cliche. Hanna! Let's name her Hanna." Alois decalred.  
"That suits her." Hannah giggled.  
"Weeeeellll. She kinda looks like you. Your hair, She has eyes somewhat like yours and she's so shy and meek. That's the perfect name." Alois giggled.  
He threw a chocolate at the Cat named 'Hanna'.  
"From now on you will be known as Hanna Trancy." He declared.   
Hanna ignored him and began to lick at the chocolate at it paw.  
"So cute. I'd better go feed my daughter." Hannah giggled, Getting up and carrying Hanna off.  
"Don't you! Forget about me!" Alois sang after her.

-Two Hour Timeskip-

"Alois stop it." Hannah giggled, a bright red blush on her face as she petted Hanna.  
"Awwe. I don't wanna." Alois teased, Kissing her neck and sucking on it.  
"I'll be gentle, I promise." Alois whispered softly, Placing a chaste kiss on her jawline.  
Hannah bit her lip, feeling arousal run through her body.  
"Fine." She said, putting a finger over his lip. "Only because you asked nicely for Cookies Nookie." She added with sass.  
As if catching the jiz Hanna jumped off of Hannah's lap and ran away, Mewing the entire way.   
Well...the cat was a demon..  
Alois grabbed the 110 pound woman off of the spin chair and carried her to the bathroom, Kicking the door close behind him.

{Smut starts here yo. Oh and I probably will not go into feelz}

Their lips locked in a hot steamy kiss as their hands felt around blindly as their eyes were closed.  
It was exciting and a bit nerve racking for Hannah, It was Exciting for Alois in the least.  
Deciding to make the first move, Hannah's hands lingered at the hem of his pants, Too shy to actually drop them.  
The blonde demon aggressively ripped her nightgown down the middle, Grabbing and squeezing her breast.  
Hannah softly whined and tugged at his shirt softly.  
Alois shoved her backwards and hurriedly took off the shirt then roughly grabbed her chin, locking her lips again. The demoness softly moaned as she weaved her fingers through his hair.  
Alois began to ravage her neck, Sucking and biting at it as he dug his nails into her back.  
Hannah's mouth was slightly open as she stared out of the window, Relishing in the arousal running through her body.  
Before she knew it, Alois was carrying her over to the shower, Still Sucking and biting at her neck.  
Black flames burned off her dainty pink panties along with the rest of his clothes and the shower door slammed shut, Fogging up on it's own.  
Hannah softly yelped as he slammed her onto the wall and hiked her up.  
She grabbed his shoulders.  
"W-Wait." She said shyly.   
Alois paused, looking at her expectantly.   
"I..I..I..W-Wanna t-treat y-y-you." She Mummbled softly.  
Alois smirked and put her down, placing a hand on his waist.  
Hannah blushed harder as she got on her knees an sat on her calves before him.  
"Don't be shy, that is unless you want me to take charge." Alois teased, Looking down on her.  
His eyes made her even more self conscious.   
What if she wasn't good enough?  
What if he wasn't satasfied with the way she did it?

Hannah shyly took hold of his Manly Pole and then seductively licked the very head. She squeezed the base of his Magica Stick and slowly engulfed him.  
Alois began to feel the effects when she began to suck him off, He grabbed a handful of her hair and held tightly as he softly moaned.  
Hannah kept bobbing her head back and forth, Softly biting and choking as she practically sucked the cum out of him.  
Alois took control and began to move his hips back and forth, Denying her air as he enjoyed those choking sounds she emitted.   
Pre come and saliva leaked down her chin as he fucked her mouth. Hannah reached down and began to play with herself. Every single time Alois' crotch touched her nose she slid her Middle and ring fingers into her wet pussy, Harshly thrusting them every time he sped up, Sensitively rubbing her clit when he slowed down. 

Alois grabbed her chin, forcing her to stand up.  
He spun her around and shoved her against the beige tile wall.  
Hannah groaned loud and deep as he penetrated her cunt with his Meat rod.  
She grabbed her left breast and began to roughly squeeze it.  
"Hhnnngh!" She moaned as he teased her by slowly moving.   
"Aww. No need to be impatient." Alois teased, Grabbing her plump juicy ass.  
"Y-Y-Your Evil." Hannah whined, Yelping when he administered a rough slap ok her ass.  
"Cause I'm Alois Trancy."  
{SMUT ENDS HERE (I just wasn't feeling it today).}  
-Timeskip-

"Alois!!!!!" Hannah yelled, Peeking into the bedroom at Her husband, Who was lounging arond on the bed.  
"Hannah!!!!!" Alois yelled.  
"Haha real funny. Have you seen small orange bottle with a prescription on it that has my name?" Hannah asked.  
"You mean," Alois held up her Birth control medication. "This bottle?" He asked with a smirk.   
"Hey! Give it back!" Hannah said sternly.   
"Nah. You get it when I'm not mad at you." Alois said flatly, Putting it away.  
"Huh? Why are you mad at me?" Hannah asked, Coming out of the bathroom.  
"I honestly have no Idea but I'm just very mad at you right now." Alois said carelessly as he shrugged.  
"So you just up and get angry at me?" Hannah asked.   
"Yup. I just got angry and it was directed towards you." Alois shrugged.   
"Well do you think it has something to do with your Illness?" Hannah suggested softly.  
"Maybe." Alois shrugged.  
"You don't seem angry." Hannah commented.  
"I'd love to come over there and rip your head off, but I'm trying very hard not to, so keep your distance." Alois said flatly.  
Hannah flinched mentally.   
That hurt.  
Right after hours and hours of steamy shower sex, He'd say that?  
It made her wanna cry.  
It seemed as if he carelessly used her body. 

"O-Oh..." She Mummbled.  
Hannah walked back into the bathroom and filled a glass with water then grabbed some of the purple pills.  
She returned to the room and offered Alois some water quietly, Just like a maid would sevrve her master.   
Alois blatantly ignored the water and pills.   
Hannah grabbed a handful of his hair and took him to the bed where a fierce wrestling match took place.  
Hannah tried her best to stay ontop, Gripping his hair, Grabbing his shoulders, Wrapping her legs around him, But he was simply too strong.   
He flipped Her onto her back and wrapped his fingers around her neck but before he could add pressure, She kneed him in the crotch.  
Feeling as if a truck just drove over his dick, Alois fell off of her, clutching his clothed crotch.  
Hannah got ontop of him and stuffed the pills into his mouth and held him down with strength she didn't even know she had.  
Hannah tried to grab the water, But if she moved Anymore he'd gain the upper hand.  
So Hannah did what any mother would do.  
She pressed her breast against his face and Gave two commands;  
"Suck. Now."   
"Get off me!" Came Alois' muffled voice.  
Hannah slightly rose up, Allowing him breathing space.  
"Off of me compl-" Alois began, However he didn't get to finish, seeing she had shoved her nipple into his mouth.  
Hannah lovingly weaved her fingers through his hair and said something of a different language, Putting Alois in a submissive state.  
His eyes were clouded and his body was limp.  
Hannah sat up, bringing him with her.  
"Suck." She commanded.  
Alois complied, Gently sucking on her teat like a toothless baby.  
Hannah kept running her fingers through his hair.  
The room was quiet except for soft sucking sounds for a long period of time.  
Suddenly Hannah leaned back and grabbed his chin, Forcing him to open his mouth that was stained with breast milk inside and outside.  
She saw no trace of the medication and assumed he had swallowed it.  
Hannah snapped her fingers and Alois fell limb on the bed, Seemingly peacefully sleeping.   
She softly smiled and got off of him, Grabbing her medication and skipping to the bathroom.  
Well, She'd hear about this tomorrow.

~♡~  
A/N  
Holy shit! 100 chapters! How many chapters are even allowed????  
I'd like to thank all of you for reading and riding with me through the entire story and It would mean alot if you kept reading and  voting, allowing me to get a writing carreer when I'm older.   
Any who, Merry Boxing Day!  
(Don't know what boxing day is? Ask a fellow west Indian person and if there is none around, look it up)  
mwahaha!  
Are we still doing Mwm Quotes and character shet?  
-☆-  
MWM Quotes;  
My Goal Is to Be rich.   
Rich In knowledge.  
Rich In Adventure.  
Rich In Laughter.  
Rich In Health.   
Rich In Family.   
Rich In Love.

^This was proven In All 100 Chapters of  MWM^  
~DaySkillet Nightingale


	100. Have some filler (Baby Syndrome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler. I might do something with it. ;-;

"Auugh! What the hell?!" Alois questioned, Wiping a milky substance off of his mouth.  
He rubbed his aching head and sighed.  
"Hannah!!!" Alois yelled.  
"I'm right here Alois." Hannah said softly.  
Alois looked down at His wife, that was cuddling herself with her pillow.  
"What happened? My head hurttttttss! What the Hell is on my mouth?!" Alois whined.  
"You and Royalty played Tea party and added Mongolia milk to the tea...Oh and you passed out from too much tea.." Hannah lied, Like a professional bitch.  
"Ugh.....I need some water.." Alois groaned, Falling back into the bed.  
"Mhm." Hannah sounded.  
Alois looked at her, Feeling very awkward.   
"Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" He asked.  
"No." Hannah said, Turning on her other side.  
"You sure? Because If you are, Tell me what I did so I can fix it, I'm not gonna play blues clues with your ass." Alois said pointedly.   
"I'm not mad." Hannah sighed.  
"Then why are you acting like that towards me?" Alois asked.  
"Because Something happened yesterday and I'm  reeeaallly trying to forget but You and your stupid looks and voice keeps reminding me!" Hannah whined, Covering her face.  
"Oh. Is it because you accidentally peed?" Alois asked.  
Hannah groaned and hid her face in the pillow.  
Alois smirked.   
"Or maybe because you accidentally bit my friend?" Alois teased.  
Hannah let out a dry chuckle and pushed him away.  
Alois moved closer and kissed  her neck.  
He then trailed his index from her eye down her cheek.  
"Or maybe because of those two tears that slipped?" He whispered.  
Hannah blushed and pushed him away then jumped out of the bed and speed walked away.  
"Nice ass." Alois laughed, Falling back on the bed.  
-  
At Breakfast, Mist Insisted on cooking.   
She cooked Eggs, Grits and Pancakes with Canadian Bacon along with Tea and Orange juice.

"Aren't you gonna eat baby?" Mist asked, Clearly concerned.  
"I don't need you to cut up my food..." Alois said awkwardly.  
Royale was currently loosing it in laughter.  
Hannah softly giggled as she cut up Royalty's food.  
"You'll choke and I'll be reaaaallly worried Okay?" Mist cooed, Holding some bacon to his lips.  
"Mom I can eat by myself." Alois sighed.  
Mist dropped the fork and turned Away, Covering her face.  
All eyes flew to her immediately.  
Alois sighed, Realizing he has just made his mom cry.   
"Mist..." He said, Trying to call her attention.  
"No! It's o-okay! You don't need m-me!" Mist sniffled, Taking her leave.  
"Oooh. Way to go dad." Royale snorted.  
"Ooohh!" Royalty teased.   
Alois shot them a glare before Getting up and chasing after the Brundigo haired woman.

He found her In the kitchen at the small round table, Hiccuping and sniffling. Alois frowned and sat next to her.  
"Mom? Why are you crying?" Alois asked.  
"I-It's nothing, Really. Something is just in my eye." Mist sniffled.   
Alois began to rub her back soothingly.  
"Is it because of what I said?" He asked.  
Mist completely lost it, Letting those horrible sobs that made Alois flinch fly.  
He kept rubbing her back, Trying to block out all of her sobs.  
A long twenty minutes passed before she was sniffling again.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Alois asked.  
Mist nodded and wiped away snot and tears.  
"I feel s-so lonely all the time.." She said, Her voice threatening to break.  
"Why?" Alois asked.  
"C-Cause I d-don't h-have a husband a-and y-you don't need me as much a-as you u-used to y'know?" Mist hiccuped, Wiping away more tears.  
"Yeah.." Alois said knowingly.  
"A-And I always s-see y-you and H-Hannah happy and c-content all t-the t-time and I see s-so m-many c-couples o-outside and I f-feel j-jealous." Mist said, Clearly about to begin the water works.  
"Oh.." Alois said.  
"And I f-feel useless b-because Royalty d-doesn't need me c-cause of t-t-that butler a-and I c-can't even g-g-get a job at a d-daycare c-cause I d-Dont h-have any documents." Mist Cried in a squeaky voice.  
"I know...I Know..." Alois sighed.  
Mist looked at Alois, seemingly shy.  
"You...You won't tell Hannah I was jealous...Right? Cause she's my best f-friend And I've never h-had friends b-before." Mist sniffled.   
"Nope. Your secrets safe with me." Alois hummed.  
"Thanks. Your the best." Mist sniffled.

~♡~

"Haaaaaannnaaaahh!!" Alois screamed, Falling ontop of the woman.  
"Yes?" Hannah asked softly.  
"I'm dying! I'm dying so hard!" Alois cried.  
"Why?' Hannah asked.  
"Cause I have to keep a secret and I can't do it!!! I'm gonna die if I can't tell somebody  Hannah!" Alois whined, Grabbing her shoulders.  
"Then tell me. I won't kiss and tell." Hannah said casually.  
"But I promised my mom I wouldn't!" Alois groaned.  
"Oh Okay.." Hannah said casually.   
Alois' face turned a light shade of Red.  
"Gahh!!! Mist is jealous of you and she's lonely!" Alois hissed.  
"Oh Okay.."Hannah hummed.  
"Haaaaaah! She had babeh syndrome too!"


	101. Grab The Booty In General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab the booty when she's sad.  
> Grab the booty when she's mad.  
> Grab the booty when you kiss her.   
> Grab the booty in general. :3

Now having two women in your life is kinda sweet, But Not when one is your wife and the other is your mom.  
Alois was stumped.  
How to make both women feel loved and needed?  
Simple.  
Take em on a outing.  
He had the entire day already planned out, Just let The women do what they want.

Thus All three we're in his Royalty purple Jeep for a day out on the town.  
Mist, Alois' Mom, Was so excited her wardrobe even yelled it.  
She was clad In a Pink Tank top, a furry pink and White coat, Pink Leggings with Pink Shorts, Pink Puffy Pink boots, Pink leg warmers, Pink Earrings, Pink Lipstick, Her hair In two puffy Pigtails and she mysteriously had acquired a pink tiara.

Hannah, Alois' Wife, wasn't really excited. She was neutral.  
She was clad In Beige woman's spaghetti strap vest, A Lavnder and Beige furry coat, Lavender jeans, Beige and Lavdner Knee high winter boots, Her hair In a soft curls, Alois' black hat sat upon her head from a playful tussle, Her makeup neutral and causal.

Alois, The blonde Idiot, who was as excited As Mist, put little effort into his outfit.  
He simply wore A black T-shirt, A Black and Beige Furry coat, Black Jeans, Black heavy combat boots with Anti freak daggers hidden in the very tip, Fingerless black gloves, His hair a bit messy from a playful tussls and He had chosen this day to steal Hannahs eyeliner and Apply some to his eyes.

"Where do you two ladies wanna go?" Alois asked, Eyes on the road.  
"Doesn't matter." Hannah said.  
"Oh! Oh! Can we get our nails done??? It's on me!" Mist giggled.  
"Nail salons aren't open at this time. It's too early." Hannah said.  
"Oh....Well. Hannah you decide!" Mist giggled, Peeking over the back of Hannah's seat.  
"Well. First things first, We have to get you a phone and Possibly a door key." Hannah hummed, Looking out of the window.  
"Oh you mean those funny gizmo Dohikie??" Mist asked curiously, Peeking over Alois' seat at the steering wheel.  
"Yup." Alois said, Popping the 'P'.  
"Can It be pink??? Cause I really love pink. Its so cute." Mist giggled.  
"Anything you want." Alois chuckled.  
"Cause Mah best friend is soooooooo booorrrinnng and likes that boooorrriiing Lavender!" Mist laughed.  
"Lavender is a beautiful color." Hannah chuckled.  
"It's okaaaaaaay. But ittssss just boring Anna!" Mist sighed dramatically.  
"Anna? That's a cute nickname." Alois chuckled.  
"Don't you dare." Hannah warmed.  
"Aaaannnnnaaa, Why Dont you loovvveee meh???" Alois sang.  
"Cause I got beauty, I got class, I got smarts and I got Assssssss!" Mist joined in.  
"Oh shut up."

~♡~

"How does this look?" Mist asked, Turning around to face the two demons.  
"It frames your face perfectly." Hannah said.  
"It's toooo bland." Alois said, Grabbing them off of her face.  
He put the sunglasses back and grabbed White Geek glasses then fitted them on her face.  
"Now that's cuuuuuuttteee." Alois hummed.  
Mist looked into to face mirror and blushed.  
"I am cute!" She giggled.  
Hannah giggled and shook her head. They were so alike.  
"Here, Hannah you try!" Mist giggled, Putting them on her face.  
"Ooooh. Gurrrrrlll." Alois said, Pitching his voice a bit.  
Hannah giggled and put them in the cart.

A namely handsome gentlemen that was previously jocking, Casually strolled up to the lavnder haired demon, Seeing Mist and Alois were too caught up in sunglasses.  
"Hello."  
Hannah looked up and regarded him.  
"Hello." She said.  
"Heh. Your really beautiful and I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk."  
Hannah leaned her head on her palm.  
"I'm married, Thank you though." She said softly.  
"Oh. I'm terribly sorry." With that, The gentlemen walked away.  
Hannah smiled.  
She liked that kind of Gentleman.  
Kind, Gentle and has lots of respect.  
She wouldn't mind giving him the time of day.

Suddenly hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.  
"Who was he? Why are you talking to other men? Is he special to you? How long has this been going on? What's his name? Is he cuter than me? Blarrgh! Hannah you know That i know that we both know I'll kill him if you dont speak!" Alois hissed, glaring at the woman.  
"Your so cute when you jealous." Hannah chuckled.  
"Wha?!?! No i am not!" Alois whined.  
"Yes you were. But Annyyy way; It was simply a pointless conversation. Who'd wanna cheat on your crazy ass?" Hannah chuckled.  
"I know I'm crazy. I might just claim his eye." Alois huffed.  
"Would you stop? You acted like this when I had a male assistant, Demanded I fire him and get a air headed female." Hannah sighed.  
"Caussseeeeee!!!! Your miiinne. Miiiiinnne woman! You can't leave me and even if you wanted to, You couldn't cause I'd lock in the basement." Alois said Flatly.  
"Really?" Hannah asked, Kinda suspicious.  
Alois giggled and smiled.  
"Nah. No. Why would I do the basement? I'd make a fantasy house for you, Then have Ciel and Sebastian put a demonic barrier around it and move in with you. Either way, Your not leaving me." Alois said in all seriousness.  
"Oh..." Hannah said softly.  
"Awwe. Cheer up. You should Have known i was crazy the moment you kissed me." Alois chuckled, Walking away.  
"No shit." Hannah giggled.

~☆~

"Dance class?" Hannah echoed.  
"No. They call it the Twerk class." Mist giggled, Reading the brochure.  
"Twerking class? I'd like to see that." Alois chuckled, Purposely glancing at Hannah.  
"No." Hannah said flatly, Shoving Alois away.  
"Oh please Hannah?? All the young people are doing it and I wanna try with my very best friend!" Mist whined, Giving hannah puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine." Hannah huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.  
"Then it is settled~! Get yer asses in there and start twerking!" Alois decalred, Pulling both women into the big dance studio.  
Mist looked around in awe at all of the women there.  
She had never seen so many people in her life!  
All of these women were so pretty and nice!  
They kept waving and smiling, pointing and taking pictures.

Alois leaned himself on the sidelines, Watching Hannah and Mist's stuff.  
"This seems so cliche." Hannah said.  
"It looks fun!" Mist giggled.  
"Look at all the booty..." Alois said mindlessly, Looking acorss the room at a certain Ukrainian girl.  
"Hey! Watch it pal!" Hannah said, pulling his ear.  
"What's a booty? Is it what they call women these days?"Mist asked, Curiously.  
Alois leaned off the mirror and quickly grabbed Hannah by the waist, Throwing her over his shoulder.  
"Hey! Put me down!" Hannah yelled, beating his back.  
"This is what a booty is. It's basically ass." Alois decalred, Grabbing Hannah's butt.  
"Ohhh." Mist giggled.  
"Alois stop it." Hannah whined.  
"But it's so soooffttt and bouuunnncccyy!" Alois cooed, Squeezing her left cheek.  
"I'm gonna hurt you." Hannah huffed.  
"Oh yeah?" Alois taunted.  
"Put me down man." Hannah instructed sternly.

"Alright ladies! I'm Lexy Penteraa and I will be teaching you ladies how to twerk!" Interrupted a Hazel eyed blonde from the front of the class.  
Alois put Hannah down and backed away, Ready to see some body shaking action. 

Mist practically went bonkers, Giggling and jumping up and down.  
Hannah boredly stood there, Not really interested.

'Lexy' went over to the speakers and played some catchy music.  
The song caught everyones attention.  
It was a Electric Beyonce mashup with their songs Sorry and Single Ladies.  
Alois purposely began to do a weird noodle dance, enjoying the mashup. Who ever made it was a fucking genius!  
Hannah had to admit the beat drops and sound bills were amazing. 

"Now! If anyone wants to come up and demonstrate what you know??" Asked Lexy.  
Eeveryone looked around confused and shy.  
No one was willing to try.  
They we're too shy or didn't know what to do. 

"Oh! My best friend will try!" Mist declared, Jumping up and down next to Hannah.  
"Mist!!" Hannah hissed, glaring at her.  
"Oh? Beyonce takes twerking classes? Lets see what you got Queen Bey." Lexy Chuckled.  
Hannah practically had horror in her eyes.  
She would murder Mist, and Alois with his hyena giggles, and all the staring women.  
Mist nudged Hannah towards the front and stood to the side.

Lexy sassily looked Hannah up and down.  
"Alright let's see if you can top this." Lexy Chuckled.  
The blonde took stance, Her back facing the crowd as he waist went round and round like a rubber band, never missing a beat drop, At the sound build, Her hands were on her knees as her rear practically jumped.  
She stopped and smacked her butt.  
"Top that." Lexy giggled, playfully pushing Hannah.  
"I Dont really think I should.." Hannah Mummbled.  
"You can do itt Hannah!!" Mist cheered, Waving her hands in the air.  
"Show me watcha got babe." Lexy teased.  
"Uh..I don't really have anything...." Hannah sighed.  
"We won't judge. We're here to learn girl, C'mon!" Lexy Urged.  
"Yassss guurrlll fuck it up!!" Alois yelled.  
All eyes were on him.  
"What?" Alois scoffed.  
"You heard the people."Lexy giggled.  
"Fine. Just this once.." Hannah Mummbled.  
She waited for the sound Build and when It came Her hands were on her knees, Her Rear popping and jumping, Tossing side to side as her curvy waist put in 99%.  
At the beat drop, Hannah dropped the floor, Doing push ups as her legs were firmly together, her waist tossing side to side.  
She picked herself up crouched down, her waist going round and round then she fell into a split, Her rear popping and jumping.  
When the beat drop ended into Angelic vocalizations, She stopped and got up then joined Mist in the corner.

"Eeeeekkk! I wanna learn that!!" Every woman in the room practically squealed.

"That was amaaaaazing." Mist giggled, Hugging Hannah's waist. 

"Give it up for queen Bey You guys! That was amazin! She could rival me!" Lexy cheered.  
"See? Dance classes do pay off!" Alois cut in.  
"That was so embarrassing!" Hannah groaned, Covering her face.  
"You were amazing, How is that embarrassing??" Alois asked.  
"Cause that's only for business purposes!" Hannah snapped.  
"Business purpose my ass." Alois scoffed.  
"Aww! Don't be embarrassed. That was sooo cool." Mist giggled, Hugging Hannah tighter. 

And Class went on&on.  
They learned the basics, They listened to more Mashups and at the end of the class, There was a twerk off.  
They were mediocre and a bit funny. 

"Who's next??" Lexy asked.  
"Oh! My best friend will try!" Hannah said, Raising her hand.  
"Hannah!!" Mist whined, hiding behind Hannah.  
"The one In Pink?" Lexy asked.  
"Yeah. Her names Mist." Hannah giggled.  
"Alright! Mist Versus Alex!" Lexy declared.  
A very fit and Slim Brunette stepped into the ring. She seemed proud and dareing  
Mist was the opposite.  
She was shy and Whimpy, She was Brundigo and she had a fit but Thick figure.

"Popcorn?" Alois asked.  
"Yeah." Hannah Said, Taking some and popping into her mouth.  
"I don't wanna!" Mist pleaded, Clinging to Hannah.  
"But You have to. Cause you made me do it." Hannah chuckled.  
Mist huffed and stepped into the ring, Awaiting her doom.  
"I'm getting a weird boner." Alois whispered.  
"I'm getting confusedly aroused." Hannah whispered.  
"Sex when we get home?" Alois asked.  
"Definitely." Hannah whispered.

Lexy played New thang by redfoo and stepped aside.  
"You can go first.." Mist Mummbled.  
"Alright!" The brunette chuckled, loud and proud.

The brunette waited for the Sound Build before Taking her turn, The Wall twerk.  
Alois and All of the men in the class we're rolling with laughter. 

Mist felt a bit confident, seeing the brunette didn't know what to do.  
So she simply combined the tease twerk with some Choreography her and Royalty were doing the other day.  
She wasn't the best, But she looked like she knew what she was doing. 

"Hannah!! Pfftt ahahahaha! I need a change of clothing! I p-peed myself! Fwahahahahaha!"  
-

"Oh my god did you see her?!?! Hahahaha!!" Alois laughed, tears coming to his eyes.  
"Stop it! It's not funny!" Mist snapped.  
"I'm sorry its just hahaha the way y-you pwfahahaha!" Alois howled.  
"Alois be nice. She was trying. I bet you can't even do it if you tried." Hannah said calmly.  
"I can so do it but I'm not supposed to!" Alois giggled.  
Hannah chortled and shook her head.  
She grabbed her bag and passed Mist Hers.  
Mist took it and pouted.  
She didn't know she gave birth to a jerk.  
"Where to next?" Hannah asked.  
"Food. I want food. I'm hungry." Mist said as she warily glanced around.  
"I heard theres this rad new buffet on Charleston." Alois hummed.  
"Great cause I'm starving." Mist groaned.  
"It's on me." Hannah said casually.  
"Good. I'll get even more food." Alois chuckled. 

Their small circle was infiltrated by Lexy Panterra.  
The blonde marched right up to Hannah.  
She stared into Hannah's eyes with a glare.  
"Your not allowed here anymore." She snapped.  
"What?" Hannah asked.  
"Your not allowed here anymore because you came in here and showed me up in my own dance studio." Lexy spat.  
"Ok. I don't care." Hannah said casually.  
Mist grabbed Hannah's hand and Pressed herself onto Hannah.  
"Jealousy is a disease, get well soon bitch." Alois cut in.  
He grabbed Hannah's hand and led both women towards the door.  
"Me? Jealous of her?" Lexy scoffed.  
"Apparently you are." Hannah chuckled.  
Lexy marched right up to Hannah and spun her around.  
Lexy Hawked and Spat right In Hannah's face.  
"Bitch." She scoffed. 

'Thawk!!'

The impact of Alois' punch sent the Californian Blonde Flying.  
She landed on her ass, Confused and Her face hurting.  
The blond demon charged at the Woman and sat on her Mediocre chest and generously sent the punches.  
No one.  
No one would disrespect or disregard His Hannah and get away with it.  
He had no words, his fist held All the anger.  
"Jim!!" Mist pleaded, Grabbing Alois' shoulders.  
"Calm down its nothing." Hannah said calmly as she Grabbed Alois' forearms.  
"Get off!" Alois snapped, Gently pushing Hannah and Mist away.  
"Get off me!" Lexy whined, Covering her face.  
Alois moved her hand and landed one last punch in her mouth then hawked and spat in her face.  
"Do something now." He snapped, getting up off of the battered woman.

Mist and Hannah grabbed his arms and lead him out of the dance studio without protest. 

"You don't hit women jim!" Mist scolded.  
"Gender doesn't define whether you're safe or not." Alois growled.  
"But Thats a woman! How would you feel if Someone beat me down like you just did??" Mist asked, clearly upset.  
"It wasn't anything Alois, Why would you overreact like that?" Hannah asked.  
"Because no-one does that to you and gets away with it." Alois snapped.  
Hannah sighed and opens car door and Put Him in the back seat.  
"I understand your standing up for her but you cant use violence, Use your words, use your head." Mist said, Stroking Alois' hair.  
"I don't care." Alois huffed.  
"Let's just go get some food yeah?" Hannah said, Starting up the car.  
~♡~

"So much food! What's this???" Mist asked curiously.  
Hannah glanced over At Mist  
"Fudge." She said.  
"Does it taste good?" Mist asked.  
"Yes." Hannah answered.  
"Oh! What about that?" Mist asked.  
"Lobster." Hannah sighed.  
"Lobster?" Mist asked.  
Alois came out of no where and took Mist's plate and loaded it with random foods.  
"You've spent 20 minutes deciding and your holding up the line." He said flatly, Ushering her to the cash register.  
"Oh. I did?" Mist asked curiously.  
"Yes you did." Hannah said, Swiping her debit card.  
"I'm curious! I'm sorry." Mist said, slightly upset.  
"I know but you can't act like you've never seen any food before." Alois said, pulling out a chair for her.  
"Well I haven't seen that food before." Mist giggled, picking up her plate and poking at her fudge.  
"Next time, we go to a restaurant." Hannah chuckled.  
"Nah. They're not mi style." Alois said, Clicking his tongue.  
"English please." Hannah teased.  
"Sometimes my tongue is lazy. Lemme alone." Alois said, Casually stealing Hannah's noodles.  
"Well fix it."Hannah teased, stealing some strawberries.

Mist looked at the two with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
They seemed so happy, so content.  
Mist wouldn't have it any other way.  
Hannah and Alois were perfect together.  
They looked like they've been through hell and back, Like they were made for each other.  
"You guys never told me how you two met." Mist cut in, Eyes wide with curiosity.  
"Well..Uh.." Hannah said, trying to search for an excuse.  
"Heh... you see.." Alois chuckled nervously.  
"Hannah, You tell me!" Mist giggled in glee.  
Hannah nervously gulped.  
"Uh...Uh..After Alois had become the head of the Trancy household he hired a maid and three butlers, And I took the job. We met when I did the job interview actually." Hannah explained.  
"That's a bit scandalous." Mist said, Looking at Alois, who covered his face with a napkin and casually ate his food.  
"That brings me to ask, Hannah how old are you?" Mist asked.  
"20." Alois cut in.  
Hannah elbowed Alois, Making him spit up a strawberry.  
"I'm 1,326 years old, In demonic years I am 20 years old, In Angelic years I am 13. Either one is fine." Hannah said casually.  
"So that leaves Alois at 140 years old..If demonic....Angelic....Carry the..Bring down...." Mist said, Looking at her fingers.  
Alois sent Hannah a glare and punched her in the arm.  
'Ow.' Hannah said mentally.  
'You jackass!'  
'What?'  
'Why would you tell her that? If she doesn't like you after this it's not my fault.'  
'Why wouldn't she like me?'  
'Just watch.'

Mist kept adding things up until;  
"So that means Alois is 140 years old, In demonic years he is 18 and In Angelic years he's 11." Mist boasted, proud that Sebastians math lessons rubbed off.  
Mist suddenly pouted.  
"Your older than him by two years." She said. Alois sent Hannah the 'I TOLD YOU FUCKING SO' look.  
Hannah shrugged.  
"Is there a problem?" She asked.  
"No! Cause I was 20 when I died! We're the same age best friend!" Mist cheered.  
Hannah slapped Alois on he back of the head and sent him the 'Bitch what?' Look.  
"Oh that's nice." Hannah hummed.  
"Now tell me how you two fell in love, I'm dying to know." Mist giggled.  
"Well Alois, Your mother wants to know."  
-  
"That's sweet." Mist giggled.  
Hannah was looking at her lap, Blushing her head off as she tried her best not to look at Alois.  
That fuck nugget.  
"It is. Well Hannah, What say you?" Alois teased.  
"S-Shuddup." Hannah snapped.  
That Fuck nugget had told Mist how he knew he was in love, And That would make anyone blush.  
"L-Let's just g-go home..I'm tired." Hannah said, Glaring at Alois the entire time.  
"I'll drive!" Mist cut in.  
"No!"  
~♡~  
"Grandma! You're back!!" Royalty cheered, Jumping up and down.  
Mist giggled and picked up royalty and coddled her  
"Did you have fun?" Royalty asked.  
"Did I! I have a bunch of things for you!" Mist cheered.  
"Yay! Let's go check em out!" Royalty giggled.  
Alois and Hannah smiled and waved the entire time Mist and Royalty was leaving.  
The second they turned the corner The spirit of hulk possesed Alois' body as he lifted the 130 pound woman up off the floor and Ran up the stairs.  
"A little jumpy aren't we?" Hannah teased.  
"Nah. But your gonna get it for putting me on the spot like that."

-Smut starts here. You'll get a "☆₩☆" when it's over. I might go into the feels, Who knows?-

Alois slammed the demoness on the nealty spreaded bed and crawled ontop of her and Locked her lips in a rough and sloppy kiss.  
Hannah lazily began to kick off her shoes and unbutton her pants to the best of her abilities.  
Her tongue tasted the strawberries He had eaten not thirty minutes ago and they made him taste sweet.  
Alois reached into her pants and began to feel and rub at her 'Jaguar Paw'.  
"Nggh." Hannah whined, Arching her back.  
Alois bit her bottom lip as he lifted her up and placed her on the classic soft blue one seater couch by the window. He broke the kiss and tugged at her lavender jeans and tossed them aside.  
Hannah pushed down her Black lace and Pink underwear, letting Her husband slip it off and throw it aside.  
The blonde demon locked her lips In another kiss before grabbing her legs and lifting them into the air.  
He dropped to his knees, coming face to face with The Main course.  
Alois' wet tongue shamelessly began to flick against her womanhood.  
He was rewarded with soft moans.  
Alois daringly sunk his tongue deeper, Tasting her natural juices.  
"Oh..." Hannah softly moaned, Trying not to drop her legs as that lovely feeling flowed up into her body.  
As he gently sucked on her clit his ring finger teased her small opening, Not daring to penetrate.  
Alois pushed her legs back until her lower body was off of chair cushion slightly in the air.  
Hannahs face became stained with a blush, Feeling his tongue slowly and agonizingly run from her Crack to her chastity, Only to start over all again.  
"Ohh Ngh.." Hannah whined.  
Alois sunk his tongue into her small opening, tasting the source of her lubrication, His nose buried in the landing strip of ticklish silver hair at her chastity, His hand at her lower back to hold her up.

"Hah...Stop..Stop.." Hannah moaned, trying to push him away.  
Alois paused to rid his mouth of liquid by swallowing, then he began to shamelessly lap at her, Ignoring her warnings.  
Hannah shut her eyes and tightened her abdominal muscles, Trying her best to hold it in.  
Cumming on someones face was not lady like in her opinion.

Alois got up and pulled his top off, Showing His toned and dimpled chest.  
He then shrugged out of combat boots and let his jeans fall to the floor.  
Hannah sat up and crawled to the edge of the chair and tugged at his Skull printed boxers.  
Alois held out a hand as if Saying 'Stop' then he made a 'Turn around' motion.  
Hannah blushed and turned Around.  
Alois quietly scampered over to the dresser and opened the drawer and slowly took out an object.  
"Alois?" Hannah asked.  
"Shh." Alois said, Quietly walking back over to her.  
He placed his cold hands on her curvy waist and paused.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Mhm." Hannah said, closing her eyes.  
Alois slowly pulled her back, Her cunt unwittingly sheathing his 'Lion's Tail'  
Alois slowly began to thrust his hips, Rewarded with small whines and moans.  
Once she was comfortable Enough Alois picked up the pace, Smirking as he did so.  
"Mmm..Oh~ Oh~~." The demoness moaned, Her mouth slightly open as her eyes were glazed with lust.

Alois pulled a belt from behind his back and quickly wrapped it around her neck, buckling it before she could protest.  
Alois' smirk grew larger as he began to thrust his hips with incredible stamina as he yanked the belt back, Choking her as he pounded her brains out.  
"I fucking told you you'd get it." He growled, slapping her ass.  
Hannah couldn't care less about the belt, she didn't need to breath. She felt the need to moan, But she couldn't.  Her mouth was still slightly open and a thin trail of saliva dribbled down her chin as her eyes watered.  
Hannah grabbed the belt, trying to rip it off, But her mind wasn't focused in that task.  
"Hah.." She Mummbled, Closing her eyes and popping Her cunt to give the other demon better access.  
Alois slapped her ass once more and Pulled the belt once more, Choking her harder.  
"Take It! Take it! Fuck! This is what you get!" Alois screamed, Dropping the belt and grabbing her waist.  
"Haaaah!! Oh! Oh!! Alois!!" Hannah moaned out nice and loud, Her toes curling as her nails dug into her palms.  
Alois roughly flipped her onto her back and leaned over her, Looking directly into her watering eyes as he kept thrusting his hips.  
Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, Biting her lip.  
Alois pressed his lips on hers, using his teeth to remove her lip from between her teeth.  
"Nnghh hnngh." Hannah groaned, Arching her back, her breast pressing against his flat chest as a tear slipped, completely embarrassing her.  
Alois began to slow down a bit then he licked away the salty tear and kissed her cheek.  
☆₩☆  
Little did they know, On the windowsill a Black tarantula watched them intently as it spun a web.


	102. Big Sister

"Alois! What are all of these people with cameras doing in my house?!?" Hannah asked, Hurrying down the grand staircase, Clad in a short Seductive lingerie nightgown and a Black Silk Robe.  
"Huh?" Alois asked, looking away from his conversation.  
"You heard me! There was a man in our bedroom, Filming me sleep!!" Hannah snapped as she stomped over to him.  
Alois glanced at the Man he currently talking to a sent him a apologizing look as he ushered Hannah into the kitchen.  
"Alois!" Hannah snapped, Dealy intent in her eyes.  
"Okay, Okay. I started a T.V. show, staring Us and stuff." Alois explained.  
Hannah's eyes widened as she glanced at the knife rack.  
"Since when do you make family decisions without talking to me about it?" She asked sternly.  
"Jim!!!!!!! There's a man In my room!!!!!!" Mist screamed, Running into the kitchen, clad In a Pink silk Nightdress with a pink silk robe.  
"Hey, Calm down, Calm down." Alois said soothingly as he caught the frantic woman.  
"Waah?! He's following me and watching me sleep!" Mist whimpered.  
"Calm down will you?" Alois asked, setting Mist next to Hannah.   
Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak;  
"Daddy!!! Some creeps in my room!!!!" Royalty screamed, Running into the kitchen, Clad In Lavender and Black polka dots Night Pants with a matching top with bunny slippers.  
Alois sighed and rubbed his temples.  
Hannah wrapped her fingers around his throat and glared at him but she didn't choke him.  
Alois returned her appendage and Sighed deeply.   
"Look. I started a reality T.V. show called 'Getting to Know The Trancy's' because I thought it'd be fun and Creative." Alois said clearly.  
"That doesn't explain why the fuck there is a Grown man In my 6 year old daughters room." Hannah snapped.  
"Girl, Fix Ya Tone. Fix it real quick." Alois said in a sassy manner.   
Once all was quiet he continued.  
"Everyone will have their own assigned Camera man and I, Heh, Will have a camera Lady." Alois chuckled, Motioning to the Blonde Woman that appeared to his left.   
Hannah grabbed a potspoon and pointed it at the Woman.  
"Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now. Run. Run far and fast." She Said threateningly, Warding the woman away.  
"Okay...I'll take a normal camera man." Alois said, Watching her leave.  
"Hell No. I don't want these people, In our house, Around My Children, Around my personal belongings, Okay?" Hannah said nice and clear.  
"Well I already payed them. Lets just do ONE Season and see how you like it?" Alois pleaded.   
Hannah huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Fine. Just this once and the next time you do this, You'll find yourself not able to make love for a very long time." Hannah said flatly.  
"I knew you'd say yes, So here is the camera man schedule." Alois hummed, giving her a small notebook.  
Hannah took it and looked away over it, Intently.   
~♡~  
"Royalty please stay still." Hannah sighed, Pausing in doing The toddlers hair.  
"But I have to smile for the camera." Royalty whined.  
"No you don't." Hannah said flatly.  
Royalty pouted and crossed her arms.  
Hannah then Gathered All of Royalty's soft Curly Dark Lavender hair and put it In a Big Puffy pony tail then she put mousse all over it and rubbed it in.  
"There. Was that hard?" Hannah asked.  
"No." Royalty giggled.  
"Okay. Now run along." Hannah chuckled, Kissing her daughter's head.  
Royalty giggled and ran off, Clutching her hair products in her hands.  
Hannah got up and opened the doors to the department store closet and closed the door behind her.  
She dropped the silk robe on the floor as she walked.  
She then stripped off the Purple silk nightgown and threw it somewhere Unknown, Leaving herself completely naked.  
She strolled over to A rounded Three tier table with glass holding to keep its contents from falling. She grabbed a White Bikini Bra with red roses and matching Bikini panties.   
Hannah casually pulled them on and grabbed a red towel and made her way over to the very back of the closet, which was a five minute walk.  
She climbed the winding stairs and went over to a large Vanity and grabbed sunscreen and some sunglasses.

Hannah casually walked down the stairs and out of the closet, Only to bumb into a cameraman.   
She clicked her teeth and walked around him and made her way down the stairs, to the kitchen where a cluster of maids were chatting.  
"Can someone please bring me some lemonade by the pool?" She asked.  
The Maids sent her resentful looks but Nodded.  
Hannah smiled and Opened the glass door and strolled down the rose lined walkway to the 'T' Shaped pool.  
Tossing the towel aside as she walked to the rectangular shaped stairs and Into the cool water. She began to do laps around the pool, Breast Strokes, Freestyle, Mermaid Strokes, Eggbeater. Her personal trainor said It'd be good exercise, But she didn't excersize, She just shap shifted.

"Ma'am? Your lemonade."   
Hannah looked up and Saw that Maid, August.  
"Thank you." She Mummbled, Stretching out her hand to collect it.  
However, August had different plans.  
She poured the sugary and Stinging hot Lemonade ontop of Hannah's head.  
Hannah's eyes widened as she felt her scalp and skin wilt up then Immediately heal up, But the pain still dwelled, and it hurt like a bitch.  
Hannah quickly got out of the pool and grabbed her towel and ran away, Leaving a Laughing August In her wake.

Hannah banged the corner only to slammed into someones chest. She looked up Alarmed.  
"Why are you running? Where's the fire?" Alois asked, Looking behind her.  
"L-L-Leave me a-lone." Hannah Mummbled, Trying to walk away, Only to have him grab her by the waist.  
"What's the problem? Did something happen?" Alois asked curiously.  
Hannah wouldn't answer him. Alois grabbed the towel she had on her face and moved it, Revealing the woman was crying.  
Hannah snatched the towel and shoved him away and took off running down the hallway.  
Alois stared after her, Wondering What the hell had happened.  
_~_  
Freshly bathed, Hannah dwelled in their closet. She sat by the large window In a chiqe elegant Blue and gold chair, Staring out of the window at The Maids that chatted by the pool, Presumably chatting about what August had just did.  
Hannah let out a sigh.  
August had always did stuff like that to her, Because August was jealous.   
Why?  
Because Hannah was prettier.  
But Hannah was jealous also.  
August was liked By Claude and Alicia because she was first born.  
August was more powerful.  
August was liked by everyone.  
August got better things and opportunities.  
Hannah sighed, A small smirk on her lips.  
One hundred years ago, August's last words to her we're;  
"I will not look over some brat and waste away my life, Your pathetic Hannah."  
Simply because Claude had chose Hannah to accompany him to the Trancy estate because August refused.

August was feeling jealous now. She was wishing she had took up Claudes offer.  
She could have had all Hannah had right now, But her Arrogance was too far up her ass.  
But where was August?  
Here.  
She was Hannah's maid.  
She served Hannah.  
Why?   
Because she didn't take up a life changing offer A hundred years ago and she's trying to snatch it away from Hannah. 

August Alisia Morgan; Hannah's big sister.

Hannah sighed as she watched August reenact what she had done to her.  
Yes, Hannah loved her big sister, But she resented her more than she loved her.  
It has been that way since they were small Nomad children.

Hannah heard the door softly click open and she looked towards the direction.  
Five Minutes Later Alois walked around A Lingerie table and spotted her.  
"You." He said, pointing at her.   
"Yes?" Hannah asked, Itching her neck, Her voice Hoarse.  
Alois frowned and joined her on the couch.  
"What happened to you?" He asked.   
"Nothing." Hannah said, Looking out the window again.  
"Then why have you been crying?" Alois asked pointedly.  
"Because..." Hannah Mummbled.  
"Because what?" Alois pressed.  
Hannah crossed her legs and leaned on the chair arm.  
"Because, I haven't been feeling like myelf since the baby...." She sighed.  
"That was six years ago, That excuse is getting real old." Alois said flatly, Grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him.  
"Can't I just be sad? Why can't you let me be sad?" Hannah asked.  
"Because I get sad when you're sad. Now tell your husband what's on your mind." Alois said carefully, Looking directly into her eyes.  
Hannah sighed and looked away.  
"It's not important." She said.  
"Hannah, Don't make me rape your brain for answers." Alois warned sternly. "Cause I will do it."  
Hannah blushed and sighed.  
"Fine..I'll tell you...But You can't overreact like you normally do." Hannah said poshly.  
"Fine. I promise. Now telllllllllll meeeee." Alois whispered.  
Hannah took the towel off of her head and held out a strand of Yellow hair to him.  
"What happened?" Alois asked as he flinched.  
"August...she put Dandelion petals and Tar in my lemonade and then threw it on my head....and now my hair won't change color even if I wanted it to." Hannah sighed.   
"Oh...." Alois said.  
"But it doesn't matter. I'm blonde now so we can match." Hannah said, Trying to be positive.  
"No, No. Your Pineapple." Alois corrected, taking a strand of her long Yellow hair.  
"Isn't there a way to fix this?" Alois asked.  
"It'll wear off...In a couple of years." Hannah hummed.  
"But I miss your lavender hair." Alois giggled.  
"I've been rocking that style since I was little." Hannah chuckled.  
"Hnn..Maybe we can dye it Black or Auburn?" Alois suggested.  
"Black would look weird and Auburn would make me look stupid." Hannah said, Twirling a strand of her hair.  
"Oh..Maybe pink?" Alois teased.  
Hannah giggled and playfully shoved him.  
Alois grabbed her hand and moved Closer then hugged her.  
"Mm..I love you." He giggled.  
Hannah blushed and smiled.  
"I love you too." She giggled.  
~♡~  
"And when we were little she was so gullible and stupid!"' August laughed out.  
"So her hair is really yellow?"  
"Hells yea! I put tar and dandelion petals in that Bitch!" August snorted.  
"Isn't that a bit too far?"  
August rolled her gold eyes.  
"Hells no. I'll do something worse next time." August boasted.   
All of a sudden, The group of maids scampered away, Doing there work with a willing hand.  
August turned around, to come face to face with the little brat she didn't want to take care of a hundred years ago.  
Her cheeks became tinted pink.  
He had never been this close.  
He smelled so good.  
He was so handsome.  
Oh, The way his Electric blue eyes held fire, It turned her on.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a small smile.  
Alois closed his eyes for a second then opened them, a small smile on his face.  
"Yes. Can you assist me with something?" He asked sweetly.   
"Lead the way." August giggled, the sound of his voice making her self conscious.  
Alois turned on his heel and walked to the living room, August on his heels.  
He walked over to the Fire place and Pointed to a White vase with blue vines and design's, It had a small crack on the front.  
"Can you tell me, Why my Father's ash earn is Cracked?" Alois asked carefully.  
August shrugged.   
"I don't know." She said flatly. "But your the head maid, Your supposed to know. Pick it up." Alois said kindly.   
August walked forward and picked it up, Only to drop it due to the greasy surface.  
The cinder ashes fell out onto the white carpet.  
August jumped back and squeaked.

Alois smirked and shoved her onto the couch and got ontop of her.   
"What are you doing?" August asked, Pushing him back a bit.  
Alois grabbed a handful of her Silky black hair and shoved her head back.  
He then pushed his index and middle finger into Her right eye, gouging it out as she screamed in agony and pain.  
Alois giggled as he ripped it out and held it infront of her.  
"Fuck with my wife again, You'll be missing more than a eye."


	103. Jealous

"Holy shit it's too foggy." Alois said, Looking out of thier bedroom window.  
"Really?" Hannah asked.  
"Yup. And theres a lot of snow." Alois sighed, closing the curntains.  
"Well the forecast did predict this." Hannah hummed, Turning to look at him.   
"I had shit to do today, But It can wait." Alois sighed, jumping onto the bed.  
Hannah stared at him for second before walking over and sitting next to him.  
"Your face. I like that." Hannah said, Looking directly into his eyes.  
"Stop being nasty!" Alois whined, Turning away to hide a blush.   
"How am I being nasty?" Hannah asked, Placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Gah! Woman!!" Alois screamed, shying away.  
"Did I do something?" Hannah asked.  
Alois turned to face her, A Kawaii blush on his cheeks.  
"Stop. Being. Nasty." He said in a threatening voice.  
Hannah stared at him before Koala-ing him and sitting on his stomach.  
"How is complementing you being nasty?" She asked.  
"Cause! I dunno.." Alois said, Looking away.  
Hannah chortled and rolled off to the side.  
"Your crazy. I'm going to take a shower." She said, getting up and taking off her silken Red robe  
"Hannah!" Alois said loudly, Reaching a hand out.  
"Hmm?" She sounded, Turning to look at him.  
"Can I get a lap dance?" He asked.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.  
"So is that a yes?!" Alois asked.  
"What do you think?" Hannah asked.   
"I'll get it after dinner?" Alois asked.  
"No. I don't do lap dances." Hannah said flatly.  
"Oh my god! Your so boring! I'm the only one that spices things up once in awhile." Alois groaned, Face planting in a pillow.  
"If I'm boring then I guess we should stop having sex completely." Hannah suggested.  
"I never said We should." Alois called.  
"Nope. Your on timeout for the next fifty years." Hannah said flatly.   
"You can't do that!" Alois whined.  
"I put you on timeout for 70 years last time didn't I?" Hannah chuckled.  
"Because you said we werent ready for children, Knowing fully well you couldn't get pregnant if you didn't want to!" Alois fired back.  
"You know what, I'll take that back. We can do 100 years. I'll be just fine." Hannah said, closing the bathroom door.  
"Your lucky I love you!"

-  
♡%? Infinity  
-  
"What the fuck is this?" Alois asked, Poking at the runny egg on his plate.  
"Sunny Side up. August cooked it." Hannah said as she cut up Royalty's sausage.  
Alois dropped his fork and leaned his chin on his propped up palm.  
"I'm not even hungry any more." Alois sighed.  
"You never were." Hannah said, Sitting in her chair next to him.  
"I guess so, But eating is just a daily routine for me, since I was a human at one point." Alois hummed, Looking at his plate.  
He then looked at the Noir Haired Maid through the window as she Watered Hannah's roses.

"Hey daddy!" Royalty said, Her mouth full of food.  
"Hnn?" Alois sounded, Looking at his princess.   
"I have a play at school and since you and mommy are gonna be in Turkey Can I take Miss August and Claude?" Royalty asked as she chewed her food.  
Hannah and Alois looked at each other with "That" Look.   
Hannah cleared her throat.

"We can come to your play sweetie, It's no problem." Hannah said Sweetly.  
"Yup. I just canceled our flight." Alois Said, Holding up his phone.  
"Really?" Royalty asked, Eyes wide with sparkles.  
"Of course. We'll be there to support you sweetie." Hannah giggled.  
"Okay!" Royalty giggled, getting out of her chair.  
She walked around the table and Put A Pink ticket By Alois and one by Hannah.   
"It's on Thursday of next week at 4." Royalty giggled before running off.  
Hannah and Alois high fived each other and made victory faces.

August and Claude: 23  
Hannah and Alois: 15

~♡~  
The celebrity couple had finally got 100% ready for the day.  
Hannah chose a causal look, Baggy Jeggings, one of Alois' T-shirts with Jesus and a T-rex with the caption 'Like a Boss', Black toms, And her Yellow hair in a Black beanie, concealed from the world, A charm bracelet on her left wrist and gloss on her lips.  
Alois wore Black Jeans, A cheetah print t-shirt that was one size too big, Black timberlands and A orange beanie on his flaxen hair.  
-  
"Will you keep your eyes on the road?" Hannah asked.   
"Your actin like we'll die if we crash." Alois teased, sticking out his tongue.   
"If one of us get beheaded then we will die unless someone stitches our head back on." Hannah snapped.  
"You've got too much salt and pepper." Alois sighed, Closing his eyes.  
"The road Alois." Hannah said sternly.   
"Oh. Right." Alois giggled, Opening his eyes.   
He turned off of the driveway and then onto the services road.  
It was crowded with people, It was lined with over the top bussiness, Stores and restaurants and The works.

Alois eased the Maroon Jeep into a parking space and pulled the key out of the ignition.  
"Complaining about my driving." He grumbled.  
"Because you can't drive!" Hannah snapped.  
"But did you die?" Alois asked.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and got out of the car.  
Alois giggled and got out, Locking it before joining Hannah.   
"Mwah." He said as he kissed her cheek. "You know you love me." Alois teased, Throwing his arm over her shoulders.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.  
"I suppose I can't stay mad at you." She said sweetly.  
-  
"So we're just gonna freestyle?" Nina asked..  
"No. Who the hell freestyles?" Hannah asked.  
"I do, all the time." Alois cut in, Looking up from the sound board.   
"Listen, you two need to get in there and record a song together, it'll pull in more money and maybe earn a spot in the top 5 of billboard hits and iTunes." Nina said sternly.  
"I haven't even written a song." Hannah said flatly.   
"Just freestyle!" Nina said, ushering the two demons into the recording boothe.

Hannah and Alois put on the headphones and picked a mic and shared it.  
Nina gave them a slow, Feeling, Depressing but uplifting sound.  
Hannah and Alois stood there, waiting to start. 

"I been watching for the signs  
Took a trip to clear my mind, oh  
Now I'm even more lost  
You're still so fine  
All mine...  
All mine...  
Been having conversations about break-ups and separations  
I'm not feeling like myself since the baby  
Are we gonna even make it? Oh." Hannah began, Her voice sullen and elegant.

"Cause if we are  
We're taking this a little too far...  
If we are...  
We're taking this a little too far...  
Baby if we are...  
We're taking this a little too far...." Hannah continued, seeing Alois was being stubborn. She glanced at Alois and he seemed passive. 

"With me being where ever I'm at  
Worrying about where ever you are  
We're taking this a little too...  
Far...  
We're taking this a little too...  
Far...  
We're taking this a little too...  
Far..." Singing softly, Hannah went into the feels.

"Know you wanna roll with a good girl  
Do it big do it all for a good girl  
One time...  
This is a song for the good girl  
Don't sleep when you know you got a good girl  
One time...  
This is a song for the good girl  
Wanna roll wanna roll with a good girl  
One time...  
This is a song for the good girl  
And I still keep it hood, still treat you like I should  
What's up." Alois cut in, his voice holding swag and sounded a bit static like as the sad and depression was cancelled out. 

"On my mind, I pass my bed time  
No rest at the kingdom...  
Alone in my place, my heart is away  
All that I can think of is...  
We should get married, we should get married  
Let's stop holding back on this and let's get carried away~." Hannah's voice held a dream like sound and soothing and suave.

"Stop making a big deal out of the little things,  
Cause I got big deals and I got little things  
I got everything I'm asking for but you...  
Stop making a big deal out of the little things,  
Let's get carried away...  
Come right now you know where I stay..." Hannah added a bit of sass and lots of Suave.

"I just wanna say your mine, your mine  
I just wanna say your mine, your mine  
Fuck what they heard your mine, your mine  
All I'm really asking for is you...  
Your mine, your mine  
I just wanna say your mine, your mine  
Fuck what they heard your mine, your mine  
Long as you know who you belong to..." Alois and Hannah sang the hook together, Unconsciously looking at each other as they unknowingly sang their feelings about their relationship lately.

"Know you wanna roll with a good girl  
Do it big do it all for a good girl  
One time...  
This is a song for the good girl  
Don't sleep when you know you got a good girl  
One time...  
This is a song for the good girl  
Wanna roll wanna roll with a good girl  
One time...  
This is a song for the good girl  
And I still keep it hood, still treat you like I should  
What's up" Alois took over 

"Oh... from 8 until late I think bout you  
You're on my nights I don't know what to do  
I can't get no rest, can't get no sleep  
This whole thing got way to deep and we should." Alois' voice sounded Like static and Angels, Blending with the sound easily.

"Stop making a big deal out of the little things,  
Cause I got big deals and I got little things  
I got everything I'm asking for but you...  
Stop making a big deal out of the little things,  
Let's get carried away...  
Come right now you know where I stay..." Alois softly sang, Trying to match Hannahs previous voice as she sang.

"I just wanna say your mine, your mine  
I just wanna say your mine, your mine  
Fuck what they heard your mine, your mine  
All I'm really asking for is you...  
Your mine, your mine  
I just wanna say your mine, your mine  
Fuck what they heard your mine, your mine  
Long as you know who you belong to..." Thier voices blended perfectly, Vocalizing together as they purposely looked at each other.

Know you wanna roll with a good girl  
Do it big do it all for a good girl  
One time...  
This is a song for the good girl  
Don't sleep when you know you got a good girl  
One time...  
This is a song for the good girl  
Wanna roll wanna roll with a good girl  
One time...  
This is a song for the good girl  
And I still keep it hood, still treat you like I should  
What's up~" Alois sang his hook with no problem.  
The beat slowed down until it slowed down completely.

"That was perfect!" Nina said Into the Radio.  
Alois stuck out his tongue and winked.  
Hannah giggled and took off her headphones and poked Alois before leaving the recording booth.  
Alois followed her and glomped her.  
"Hannah do you like my boobs?" Alois asked.  
"Bitch, Where?" Hannah asked.  
"Oh Fuck you." Alois laughed.   
"You know I love you baby." Hannah teased, Kissing his wrist, That was on her collar bone.  
Alois didn't reply, But Hannah didn't take it personally.  
She kept playing with his fingers and his rings, Looking at his finger nails.  
"Hannah." Alois said All of a sudden.  
"Hmm?" Hannah asked.  
Alois turned her around to face him.  
He held his hand up and Took off his wedding and Engagement ring.  
Hannah curiously looked on.  
Alois took her hand and Took off her wedding and Engagement ring.  
He put them to the side and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
He looked her in the eyes and sighed.  
"We should get married, Again."he said in all seriousness.  
"Huh?" Hannah asked.  
"We should renew our vows, It's been long enough.." Alois cleared his throat, Trying to get rid of a blush. "And I'm petty sure our Marrige documents are no longer existent since it's been a long time." Alois added shyly.   
Hannah blushed and narrowed her eyes, But in a teasing way.  
"Are you asking me to marry you?" She teased.  
"I said Renew our vows." Alois clarified.  
"So your asking me to marry you?" Hannah asked again.  
Alois sighed, Blushing harder.  
"Yes. Will you marry me, Hannah?..Again?" Alois asked.  
"Yes. I will." Hannah giggled.  
Alois smiled and pressed his lips to hers, Locking hers in a kiss.  
they smooched and kissed for atleast five minutes, Until Nina cleared her throat.  
Both parted, Blushes on their faces.

"Can we finish this or?" She asked.  
"Yeah, just now." Alois said quickly.  
He grabbed Hannah's hand and dragged her into the recording boothe.  
"What are you doing?" Hannah asked.  
"just smile for the camera." Alois said, Pulling out his phone.  
He pressed record and held the camera at Selfie angle.  
"Hello world." He said coolly.  
Hannah glanced up and her eyes widened.  
"Alois! Stop it! I'm messy!" Hannah hissed, Trying to grab the camera.  
"No. They love Messy." Alois defended, grabbing her waist.  
Hannah huffed and looked up at the camera casually.   
"Hey world, You see this?" Alois asked, Holding up his bare hand.  
"Yup! It's bare because~! Hannah tell them." Alois giggled.  
"We're getting married finally!" Hannah said enthusiactly.   
"I just proposed like, 'Hannah we should get married.' And She was like 'Omg I've been waiting for you to ask Alois and I'll give you cuddles and love all night!'." Alois giggled.  
"No I did not! I said Yes, I will!" Hannah cut in, Blushing.  
"So you guys heard it! Beyonce and Electric are finally getting married!"


	104. The Wreckage

Alois didn't get why Hannah and Mist were so jumpy and happy, spending millions of dollars, Yelling and squealing every two seconds, Parading out of the house every single day, He just didn't see the reason.  
Was a wedding this important?  
Well yes, he was happy, And yes, he did his own planning too, But he wasn't as crazy about it. 

"I Dont think a church would do." Mist said as she slowly sipped her strawberry smoothie.  
"And we have already done a garden any way." Hannah said slowly, stirring her vanilla smoothie.   
"Maybe ontop of the empire state building?" Alois suggested, from behind his desk as he clicked a pen.   
"I want it all quiet, Just the sounds of Nature." Hannah said, Jotting down some notes.   
"Then the Forrest?" Alois suggested.  
"Oh! The beach!" Mist decalred.  
"That's perfect. But I don't want to do It In America, Since the beaches are dirty and crowded." Hannah said.  
"Then lets go to Hawaii and Rent one of the small islands and have the wedding there, on the beach. I hear the sand is always white and the water is always Caribbean blue." Alois hummed, Spinning around in his chair.  
"That would be perfect!!! Aww I wish this was my wedding!!!" Mist squealed dreamlike, hugging herself.  
"You'll get yours soon. I've been working on a dating website profile." Alois hummed.  
"Huh?" Mist asked.  
"Never mind." Alois sighed.  
"Alois what theme should we have?" Hannah asked.  
"White?" Alois asked.  
"I want something uniqe. Maybe different shades of blue?" Hannah suggested.  
"Blue and White would look like royalty." Mist cut in.  
"White is too original. I want something that stands out." Hannah sighed.   
"We should do frost bitten blue. That would look elegant and beautiful." Alois said, Writing something down.  
"What's our budget again?" Hannah asked.  
"900k." Alois answered.   
"That's enough to end world poverty. No." Hannah said flatly.  
"What does that have to do with our wedding?" Alois asked.  
"Last time we got married, we spent atleast 100k." Hannah answered.  
"And that's equivalent to one million dollars today." Alois said flatly.  
"How about we do a budget of 200k?" Mist suggested.  
"That should do." Hannah agreed.  
Alois purposely threw a folder of papers off of the desk.  
"Hannah." He said expectantly, Looking directly at her.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and put down her notebook. She got up and walked around Alois' desk and bent down to pick up the papers.

"Gaaaahh!!!!" Alois cried out.  
Hannah looked up at him concerned and curiously.  
Alois smirked and grabbed her chin and kissed her lips.  
"Gotcha." He teased, Licking her cheek.  
Hannah blushed and giggled.  
she laid her head on his lap and sighed, Content.  
"Your so sweet." Hannah giggled.  
Alois soothingly stroked her hair...Her Yellow hair.  
"I know, I'm the best Fiancee ever." Alois chuckled.  
"Hnn..Can you rub my feet? And massage my stomach? And Give me a back rub? And a full body oil massage?" Hannah asked.  
"I can give you a full body oil massage....Right now if you want.." Alois chuckled with a wicked smirk.  
"You have to be professional, Or else I'll sue you." Hannah teased.  
Before Alois could answer, His phone began to ring, Bamboo style. :3

"Hello?" He asked as he held the IPhone to his ear and Played In Hannah's hair  
Alois cleared his throat.  
"Yes, This is Beyonce." He said In a southern bell accent with a bit of selectivity.  
Hannah giggled and shook her head.  
"Yes, I am free on tuesday...Oh? That's a rather scandalous job offer but ill have to turn it down....Yes, i understand but I don't think my husband would approve of this..Mhm....Bye." Alois hung up and tossed his phone on the desk and continued stroking Hannah's hair

"What was that about?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Celebrity porn.com wants you to do a gang bang porno for 8 million dollars." Alois said flatly.   
"Huh?" Hannah asked, sitting up.  
"What's a porno?" Mist asked.  
"It's sex on tape, Any way, Would you do it?" Alois asked Hannah.   
"What? Why would I? Do I look like slut? Do I look like kim Kardashian?" Hannah scoffed.  
"No...I was just curious, not that I'd let you do it...But you can do one with me for a full body massage" Alois teased with a smirk.   
Hannah punched him in the chest and layed her head on his lap again.   
"You were supposed to be on timeout, but I suppose I could let you have some fun...but no camera's." Hannah sighed.  
"I didn't intend to bring cameras Beyonce."

~♡~

"Okai~! Which oil do you prefer?" Alois asked.  
"Baby oil." Hannah answered from the table.  
Alois grabbed a big bottle of Baby oil and strolled over to His wife, That was laying on a table plush with pillows and blankets completely naked.  
"I don't know how to do this.." Alois said, staring at Hannah's rear.  
"Just massage me with oil." Hannah said.  
"Okay..." Alois said softly.   
He squeezed some baby oil into his hand and then some on Hannah's back then began to rub it in, Getting her Truly topaz skin shiny and slippery.  
He continued doing it to her entire body, Taking his sweet time on her rear.  
"And done. Turn over child." Alois hummed, Holding up his hands.  
Hannah slowly turned to her front and put her hands behind her head.  
Alois drizzled the baby oil all over her Large bouncy breast and then took his sweet time rubbing it in.  
Hannah layed there, staring at the ceiling. It was bad enough she was completely naked, and he wasn't and it didn't help he kept purposely touching her hard and sensitive nipples.  
Alois slowly moved down to her stomach, Rubbing and pressing, Applying pressure point pressure.  
In his opinion, Her belly button looked a funny, it was an Innie but it looked funny because it had slit shape.

Hannah began to squirm and blue as he got closer to her Vagina. His fingers seemed to tease her by the way they danced over her skin.  
Alois removed his hands from her and proceeded to squeeze baby oil onto her chastity and let it drizzle down between her legs.  
He bit his lip as he began to rub the oil in on her chastity. He delved his finger between her legs and immediately saw her face light up with a blush.  
Alois smirked and sunk his middle finger between her plump lips and teasingly ghosted it over her Clit.  
Hannah locked her legs around his hand, Her face as red as a berry.  
"Is teasing necessary?" She asked.   
"Its called foreplay so sex won't be painful, now let my hand go, Your making it dizzy."

-  
"Guhh! I'm so tired." Alois groaned, Rolling onto his side, ontop the table.  
"Weak Link." Hannah teased.  
"We just had five plus hours of sex...I put in 99.9% of the work. All you did was be submissive." Alois sighed.  
"You said, Take it. And i took it." Hannah giggled.  
"It's sex talk. Sex is becoming booorring." Alois hummed.  
"What did you just say?" Hannah asked, glaring at him.  
Alois cleared his throat.  
"Uh. I mean, You need to spice things up a Little, Because doing the same things over and over again gets bland after a while, now I'm not saying I'm tired of your body, I'm just saying doing the same things over and over again is a bit tiring." Alois explained nervously, feeling Hannah's glare stab him in various places.  
Hannah sat up and leaned over Alois.   
"So sex is getting boring?" She asked.  
Alois nodded.  
"It's getting there." He shyly admitted.  
"Oh..Okay." Hannah said, Running her hand over his arm.  
"Your not mad?" Alois asked.  
"No. Why would I be mad? It's my job as your wife to satisfy you." Hannah said, Running her hand over his chest.  
"Oh...Well then.." Alois giggled.  
"Just be lucky Cookies happy today or else I would have ripped your friend off." Hannah said sassily before getting up off the table.  
Alois grinned like an ass.  
"Hey, Wait for me woman." 

After a refreshing shower, Hannah found herself wearing Black Leggings and white T-shirt with no bra, Seeing she planned on retiring early.  
Alois found himself wearing A purple Tank with black skinny jeans, A evil looking choker and coal on his eyes.  
He did it to scare his maids, seeing they were nosey about him 80% of the time.

"Alois?" Hannah asked softly from her spot on the bed.  
Alois turned around and looked at her expectantly.  
Hannah patted the spot next to her and Alois sat next to her, still looking at her expectantly.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
Hannah hesitated, Seeing she was shy sometimes.  
"Uh...Do..Do you..." She trailed off, Slightly blushing.  
"Do I what?" Alois pressed.  
Hannah looked at Alois' hand and placed hers over his.  
"Do..Do you have a p-problem w-with..." She trailed off shyly again.  
"Problem with...?" Alois asked.  
"My...My..." Hannah mumbled.  
"Your what?" Alois asked, Leaning in.  
"My..My Age..." Hannah finished with a berry red blush.  
"No...I honestly don't even know how old you are and I could care less." Alois said In all honesty.  
"I'm 1,326 years old..." Hannah said, Looking away.  
Alois leaned in and bit her ear, forcing her to look at him.  
"Sebastian is at least a millennia old and Ciel is 139 and does that stop them?" He asked.  
"No.." Hannah mumbled.   
"So why should your age or mine stop us?" Alois asked.  
Hannah shrugged.  
"Because It can't. Age is just a number and it can't be helped. So stop thinking about silly things like that okay?" Alois asked, Looking her directly in the eye.   
Hannah softly smiled and nodded.  
"Okay.." She agreed.   
"Good. I love you." Alois said, Pressing his lips to hers.  
Hannah gave him another smooch when he broke the kiss.  
"Now get out, Your making me blush." Hannah giggled,playfully hitting him.  
"Fine. Fine." Alois chuckled, getting up and leaving.

As soon as Alois stepped into the hallway, He saw his seven year old daughter, Royalty.  
She stood there, Seemingly bored stiff, Annoyed and she had that mischievous glint in her eye (That she had inherited from her father.).

Her Lavender eyes locked on Alois and she came out of Quiet child mode.  
"Daddy~!!!!" She sang.  
"Yes?" Alois asked.  
"Does my age bother you?" Royalty mocked.  
Alois frowned and glarwd at her.  
"Eavesdropping is not nice and Don't make fun of your mother before I make fun of you, What do you want?" Alois asked.  
Royalty didn't know how to comprehend that, so she simply made an amused face.  
"Any way, Can I talk to you?" She asked.  
"About?" Alois asked.   
"In private." Royalty asked softly.

Now Royalty loved both of her parents dearly but She felt a bit closer to Alois than she did with Hannah.  
That was why she messed with him so much, That was why she allowed him to see her cry over stupid things, That's why she admired him so much, That's why she trusted him with her all.  
She knew for a fact, Alois was the cooler parent, so that's maybe why.

"Sure." Alois said, holding out her hand.  
Something in her tone told him she wasn't joking and she really meant it.  
Royalty grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall into her semi messy cake smelling room.  
She pulled him into the small closet and shut the door.

Royalty sighed and flopped onto the floor.  
Alois sat on the floor and waited for a explanation.  
Royalty sat up and looked at him with a glare.   
"Everything I say will be kept in this closet, Meaning you tell no one, Not even mommy." Royalty said flatly.  
"Okay." Alois answered, Not feeling he should mention Hannah could see through his Ocean Violet eye if he let her.  
Royalty moved closer to Alois.  
"Remember when you told me what love is supposed to feel like?" Royalty asked shyly.  
"Yes." Alois answered.  
"So...Uh...there's this...new kid...In my class..." Royalty tried to explain.  
"Uh-huh?" Alois pressed.  
"And Like...He didn't have a pencil and Asked me for one of my Mr.Mellow pencils and I screamed at him." Royalty said quickly.  
It took Alois a moment to remember she called The Color Lavender, Mr.Mellow.  
"Go on." Alois said.  
"And he began to cry like a little whimp....and I got sad and I punched him..and I told him.." Royalty cleared her throat.  
"Okay.."Alois said.  
"I said, You shouldn't be crying because your a boy and I called him a whimp..And then I started to feel really really really really really bad." Royalty sighed, Looking down in shame.  
"Why would you yell at him?" Alois asked.  
"Cause some snobby rich girl took my seat." Royalty sighed.  
"You shouldn't let her ruin your day first off and second of All, your a rich girl too. You can buy 45 Americas if you wanted to, I know your moms like, we have to live humbly and all but Don't tell her I said this but, It's complete shit. If your rich why not  
enjoy it?" Alois chuckled.  
"I know..But I'm trying to be normal. I even wear girly clothing and I've stopped beating up the boys just to make friends but theirs never pleased." Royalty sighed.  
"you don't have to please anyone okay?" Alois moved to button up her flannel.  
"Tomorrow when you go to school, You say sorry to him and I'll ask Grandma to make some cookies you give to hin and see if you he wants to be your friend, Okay?" Alois said, Looking into her All Lavender orbs.  
Royalty nodded and smiled.  
"Thanks daddy, I feel better now! I'm going to get all my Mr.Mellow pencils too!" Royalty giggled, Jumping up and leaving the closet.   
Alois smiled.  
His Ocean Violet eye began to glow.  
'I'm proud of her for admitting that..' Hannahs voice rang in his ear.   
"Me too....Hannah?" Alois said.  
'yes?'  
"She reminds me of you so much."


	105. ChiChis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play with her ChiChis, Not her Pendejo.

The morning was sunny and a bit chilli.   
On the second floor of the Trancy family hillside mansion, In the master bedroom froliced the Demon couple. 

The yellow haired women lay in the burrito of Blankets and pillows, Gazing at her Flaxen haired husband.  
The Flaxen haired demon Silently fiddled with his phone, seemingly getting upset by the second.

"Hey...." Hannah said.  
"What?" Alois snapped.  
"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.  
"I think my phone is broken." Alois sighed, Throwing the phone on the bed.  
Hannah crawled over to it and poked the Power button.

"You dropped it in Water yesterday, Maybe Thats why it's unresponsive." Hannah concluded.   
"Ugh. If it was an Android it would have still been working." Alois grumbled.   
"Cool down, Yeah? I'll get you a new one when I go on errands today." Hannah said, Placing a hand on his shoulder blade.  
"Thank you." Alois said, grabbing her hand and looking at her perfectly manicured grey Nails.  
"No problem." Hannah giggled.   
"Baah. Hannah this is making me so upset I wanna cry! Like, I need that phone, It has my life on it Hannah! I-I-I d-don't k-k-know w-what I'll d-do without I-It!" Alois whined, Wiping away his beading tears.  
Hannah gently grabbed his chin and caressed his face.  
"Hey, stop crying. Your life is right here." Hannah Motioned to her face. "So stop crying like I ran away and left you, Yeah? I'll take that phone to Apple and get you a new one and have them transfer all of the info to the new one, I'll even get you the IPhone7 That you've been eyeing for months, So stop crying." Hannah said soothingly.  
"R-Really?" Alois sniffled.  
"Yes, really." Hannah reassured.  
Alois giggled and hugged her hand then kissed it.  
"I love you!" He giggled.  
"I love you too sweetie, Take a shower with me?" Hannah asked.  
"Well.....We do smell a bit Funky.." Alois admitted, Lifting up her left arm.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to Alois' soft pink ones.

-

In the Beige and Black themed bathroo, Inside of the Luxury shower, Alois sat C.C.A.S On the Built in Water proof Couch as he watched Hannah bathe.  
He liked watching her bathe.  
It intrigued him how she cleaned herself.  
The way she ran her hands all over her body.  
The way she Touched her most precious parts.  
The way the soap ran down her body.  
The way she washed her hair, like she was taking pictures.  
It was All intriguing.

"Alois?" Hannah said.  
"Hnm?" Alois sounded.  
"I think I should dye my hair Light brown. That'd look good right?" Hannah asked.  
"Nah. It'd look weird. I think Nior would really suit you other than Lavender...Or if you don't wanna do that, Grey or Sapphire blue would do." Alois said mindlessly, his eyes glued to her Grey Nailed Feet.  
"Blue?" Hannah echoed.  
"Wild guess." Alois admitted   
Hannah turned around and Alois' eyes, like a magnet, flew to her breast.  
"Stop checking me out and bathe." Hannah said sternly, Trying to hide the face she was embarrassed.  
"Fine." Alois groaned.  
"What? Girl's like booty too." Hannah teased, Handing him a loofah.  
"OUT." Alois said sternly.  
"Fine, Fine." Hannah giggled, Grabbing her towel and leaving.

-

Finally ready for the day, Hannah wore Purple Leggings, A Simple white thong seeing panty lines embarrassed her, A Purple flannel, Purple Roman Styled Sandals, Her Yellow hair up in a messy pony tail.  
Alois wore Black jeans, a Green T-shirt, Brown Womens Combat boots (Stole from Hannah), a purple cardigan and A black choker on his neck.  
They Held Hands as they walked through the halls of their House, Eyes Glancing at each other ever so often.  
"What are you gonna do today?" Hannah asked.  
"I don't know. Well I am on Vacation for two weeks, So I guess I'll do some online shopping, See what's up with Royale and Royalty and Probably meet you and Mist wherever your at." Alois said calmly, Looking at a Big Painting of Black Roses with A blue butterfly feeding from it.  
"Well, I'm looking at wedding dresses and Bridesmaid dresses today then I'll probably meet up with the caterers. Oh, You have to be at Kitty's Bakery to agree on a Wedding cake with me and We have to go to parent teacher at Royalty's school." Hannah listed off.  
"I'll be there." Alois said as they descended the grand staircase.  
At the very bottom, they were greeted by August and the rest of the maids.  
"Good Morning Sir, Ma'am." August said respectively, Slightly bowing.  
"Good Morning." Alois said flatly.  
Hannah pursed her lips and Looked August in her Gold Eyes and August glared at her, A Smirk on her face also.

'Bitch.' August mouthed, Her facial expression turning to a tease.   
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
She Leaned over and Kissed Alois' cheek and Alois turned his head and pressed a kiss on her lips, then continued his conversation with a fellow maid.  
Hannah smirked at August and laid her head on Alois' shoulder, Purposely Playing with a strand of Her yellow hair, Showing off her 140 carrat diamond ring proudly.

August frowned. She had heard Rumors about the two getting married, But she thought it was a rumour.  
But Apparently it was true.   
August bit her lip.  
If only she would have went with Claude to the Trancy Manor, Maybe she could have been the one On Alois' arm.  
August pursed her lips.  
She has been Made a fool by her little sister and she will not stand for it.   
August Looked towards the window.  
The way Hannah had Cried when she had found Alicia and Alois in the living room, Moments away from Sex was simply golden.  
It was clear, That little blonde brat was her weakness.  
August Smirked.  
She'd simply have to seduce Alois and carry through with it, Hannah would fall below her again.  
By the time she had snapped out of it, Hannah and Alois were turning the corner to the kitchen.

~♡~

Aftet Breakfast, Mist and Hannah rolled out.   
They found their selves at Bridal Haven.  
The place wasn't really crowded, It had a Satin Theme and Wedding dresses hung in display as hundreds filled the racks. 

"Okay! Our budget for a wedding dress is 50k." Hannah declared, Both women scanning over the store.  
"Hai! What would your theme be?" Mist asked.  
"It has to have a sweetheart neckline and preferably White, Pale blue, Pale Violet or Pale Pink." Hannah said confidently, Looking at her notebook.  
"Alright. Let's fan out Okay?" Mist Suggested.  
"I'll be by the Mermaid and You'll be by the empire, Go!"

~  
"Hannah how do you like this?"  
"Its pretty. See if they have it in Pale blue."  
~  
"Here, Try it on. Pale blue just like you wanted."  
-  
"Its pretty..It's a bit tight though..."  
"Too much cleavage!"  
~  
"Do you think Alois will like this?"  
"Hmm? Oh heavens no, He doesn't like scratchy fabric, It gives him rashes."  
~  
"What Bout this Hannah?"   
"No."  
~  
"Is this appropriate?"  
"I think you should go with Empire or Peplum because Sweetheart is a bit revealing, Darling."  
"Oh.."  
~  
"I kinda like this one don't you think?"  
"It's beautiful, But its too short. The bride must dress for her husband, Not a brothel."  
"Ouch."  
~  
"That shade of Pink doesn't really suit you, try Pale pink yeah?"  
"I was just curious, Okay?"  
~  
"Mist, I feel like this is the one."  
"It is Hannah. You look like a queen."

~♡~

Mist and Hannah impatiently waited outside of Kitty's Bakery.  
The two women peered down and up the street, Seemingly pissed looks on their faces.  
"Where is he?" Hannah hissed.  
"He's probably busy." Mist sighed.   
"I'll call." Hannah snorted.  
Just then, A Forrest Green Lamborghini turned the corner and drove down the street then parked at the curb.  
Out came the Blonde Idiot, Grinning.  
"Hey sexy ladies~! Miss me?" Alois Asked, Kicking the car door shut.  
"Alois don't tell me you bought a new car..For the eight time this week!" Hannah sighed, rubbing her temples.   
"I'm sorry okay? I was shopping for a car to drive us To and from the wedding but I saw this Cute green thing." Alois said Looking back at the car.   
"Alois I keep telling you, We have to live like humble peope!" Hannah scolded.   
"Fine!" Alois huffed.  
"Now, Shall we?" Hannah asked.  
"Yeah. I guess." Alois giggled.

-

"From reviewing your form, I whipped up some cakes you might like and made them pretty and stuff~! So help yourself, Theres milk on the table and Write down your decision when your done!" Said A jolly old woman.  
"Okay." Hannah and Mist giggled.  
"Fine." Alois said flatly. 

Hannah, Alois and Hannah then made their way to the round table and helped themselves to samples of cake.

"This is good!" Mist shrieked in delight after testing the fudge cake.  
Hannah softly smiled and Took a Small bite of the Pink Marble Cake.  
It was bittersweet. She didn't like it.   
Alois went for the Strawberry cake immediately, Purring like Hanna after he had got a taste.  
"Mm. Jim taste this." Mist chirped, Holding her fork to his mouth.  
Alois took a Small bite and nodded.  
"Its okay." He concluded.  
"How does this taste?" Hannah asked, Holding her spoon to his mouth.  
Alois took a Small taste of the Pink Marble Cake and Frowned.  
"It's nasty as hell." He sneered  
"I know. What was our choice for our first wedding?" Hannah asked.  
"Red Velvet. I don't wanna do that again though." Alois hummed.  
"You're right..." Hannah agreed, Taking another sample of cake and trying it.  
Alois leaned over her shoulder and stole a bite too.  
"Mm. What is this?" Alois asked.  
"Devils food cake." Hannah giggled.  
"I'll consider it."Alois hummed, Writing down the name.  
"Try this." Mist cut in, Giving him Sponge cake.  
"It's okay but The texture is nasty." Alois said after he had swallowed.  
"I like sponge cake, It feels like your eating a soul when you swallow it." Hannah commented.  
"Swallow it? Your swallowing things now Hannah?" Alois teased.  
"Stop being nasty." Hannah giggled, Faintly blushing.  
"I'm not nasty, I'm Alois Trancy." Alois said bluntly, Kissing her cheek. 

They sampled a few more cakes before Kitty came back to the room.

"So, What'd you to agree on?" Kitty asked.

"Alright, So we want a four Tear heart shaped cake." Hannah Said. Kitty nodded and jotted that down.  
"But we want different flavors. The first tear should be Devils food cake, The second, Vanilla Marble, then Chocolate fudge and lastly Blue Velvet." Alois listed off, Motioning his words so she understood him better.  
"That could be possible. What type of design's?" Kitty asked.  
Hannah and Alois looked at each other questionably.  
"Uh..Lavender Fondant.." Hannah said, clearly confused.  
"Got it." Kitty giggled.  
After a quick google search, Alois spoke up.  
"For designs, I'd like a quilted pattern on the lavnder with edible Silver pearls and A Bride and Groom on the very top, Preferably a resemblance to us, And the word Aloah in silver on the cake Infront of them and I can send you some pictures of our Family that you can sneak in here and there and If it's possible, Add red roses littering the plate and Bluebells tucked on each tier." Alois said professionally, Barely giving the woman time to respond.  
"That's all possible! Uh whens the wedding and where?" Kitty asked.  
"It'll be November 5th, we're not so sure on the location.." Hannah said slowly.  
"Got it! That'll be 600 dollars." Kitty chirped.  
Hannah reached for her wallet only to have Alois stop her.  
"I got it, You can wait outside." He said.  
Hannah nodded and Left, Mist on her case.

_

"So, where to now ladies?" Alois asked, Glancing out of his car window up into the Jeep winow.  
"Royalty's school." Hannah said, Applying chapstick to her lips.  
Alois innocently hummed.  
Knowing Royalty was a Badass demon child, The teachers would have all types of Comments.  
"Y'know what. I think you deserve a break. How about you go home and take a nap Yeah?" Alois suggested.   
Hannah softly blushed.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Really." Alois confirmed.  
Hannah giggled and nodded.  
"Alright....if you insist." Hannah said shyly.  
"Hmmm. Here." Hannah said, Handing him white box.  
Alois took it and opened it.  
Inside was a Brand new Iphone7. It was White but had a Rare self charging purple case with a screen protector.

"D'aww~! Thank you Hannah!!" Alois cooed, Ogling the Iphone7.  
"No problem. When you get there just go to room 110." Hannah said.   
"Got it." Alois hummed.

-

Sandy hooks elementary school.  
Alois found it a bit odd, Seeing a shootout took place her some years ago.  
He kept looking down at the paper Hannah gave him, Ignoring the Immature Fifth graders as he walked.  
He finally found 110 and strolled right in. The room was semi full with other parent's and somme Children.

"Mr.Trancy??"  
Alois looked up to see a very young, and Seductively dressed, Holding a binder in her hands.  
"Uh. Hi, Hello. I'm here for parent teacher for Royalty?" Alois said, Putting away the paper.  
"Royalty? Ah. Yes. I'm her teacher, Miss Angelina." Chirped the woman.  
"I'm here dad, Alois." Alois said, Holding out his hand.  
Angelina shook his hand and smiled.  
"If you would have a seat we can begin, Yeah?" Angelina hummed.  
"Daddy!!!!" Royalty screamed, charging across the room at The Flaxen haired demon.  
Alois held out his hand to catch Royalty as she leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.  
Alois smiled an Sat down, Still holding his excited daughter.  
Angelina frowned and Opened her binder.  
"Well, To start things off, Royalty is a very smart girl but the way she acts is like she's the child of a demon."

~♡~

"Royalty are you kidding me? What are you doing cutting off people's pigtails?!" Alois snapped.   
"She deserved it!" Royalty huffed.  
"Don't scream at me! The only reason I came here is to save your ass from Hannah's wrath but now I have to tell her!!!" Alois screamed.  
"I don't regret one moment of it! I don't know what your getting mad about, You were just like this when you were little." Royalty huffed.  
Alois flexed his fingers, Restraining himself from snatching Royalty up.  
"Okay..Wanna go get ice cream? There's a new place on Franklin." Alois said as friendly as possible.  
"Do I?!?! Let's go!!!" Royalty cheered,.Pulling him towards the Green Lamborghini.  
~♡~  
Royalty jumped out of the Lamborghini and ran around the grand fountain and up the three flights of porcelain Stairs then Across the Lush green lawn and jumped into Hannah's arms.  
"Mama!!!"  
"Awww my sweetie! How was school?" Hannah cooed, Kissing Royalty crazy.  
"It was good! We went to the park today!" Royalty giggled.  
"That's good. Wanna snack before we start your homework?" Hannah asked.  
"No. I'm stuffed!" Royalty groaned.

Hannah saw Alois ascend the stairs, Holding A Royalty's Adventure time book bag.  
He didn't even stop to greet her.  
He gave her that 'Piss off' look and slammed the house door.  
Hannah rose and eyebrow.  
What happened this time?


	106. August's Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOP HOP HOP   
> HOP ON THAT HORSE  
> HOP ON THAT HORSE  
> YOU GOTTA HOP ON THAT HOP ON THAT HOP ON THAT HORSE~!

"Alois? What's wrong?" Hannah asked softly from the door way.  
Alois looked up from his lap and glared at her.   
"Piss Off." He snapped.   
Hannah came over and sat next to him.  
She grabbed his arm and hugged it to her chest and laid her head on his shoulder.   
"You can tell me y'know..." Hannah said softly.  
Alois sighed and grabbed the binder off of the table and tossed it at Hannah.  
"Royalty's report card and school work.." He mumbled.  
Hannah curiously opened the binder and frowned.  
"What the hell.."Hannah mumbled.  
Royalty's grades were complete shit.  
She had an F in every subject and lot's of Undone assignments.  
"I...I....What did we do wrong?" Alois asked.  
"I don't know.." Hannah sighed.   
Alois flipped a few pages to reveal many write ups and suspensions.  
"How does a second grader get suspended? And how did we not know about this crap?" Alois asked.  
"I don't know...she's missed atleast half of the school year from suspensions...Alois where does she go if she's not allowed into the school?" Hannah asked.  
"Beats me." Alois scoffed.  
Hannah sighed and closed the binder.  
"We're bad parents..."She mumbled.  
"No shit." Alois scoffed.  
"Alois we're bad parents! Our little girl is gonna grow up to be a high school drop out and she's gonna be a prostitute and work at strip clubs for chump change and she'll hate us forever and ever!!" Hannah cried, Pure horror on her face as she grabbed and shook Alois' shoulders.   
"Chill out will you? It doesn't have to be that way." Alois said, Grabbing her hands.  
"Huh?" Hannah asked.  
"We can just get her a inhouse tutor...And as much as I don't want to.." Alois trailed off.  
"We have to ask Claude...Ugh....But that's a good thing right? Cause your smart, Cause he was your teacher." Hannah said, putting two and two together.  
"Unfortunately, Yes." Alois sighed.  
Hannah sighed and hugged his arm, crossing her legs.  
"Sometimes I wonder why we had another child." Hannah sighed.  
"Because your afraid of Abortions." Alois teased.  
"I am not!" Hannah gasped.  
"Whatever you say." Alois chuckled.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and softly giggled.

All of a sudden, The door opened to reveal Timber.  
"Can we help you?" Alois asked.  
Timber moved to the side to reveal A Professionally dressed woman who looked rather serious.  
Alois and Hannah parted, Fixing themselves right.  
"And who are you? Barging into my house?" Alois asked, Narrowing his eyes at the woman.  
"I Am Sally May. I've been assigned to the Child services case for Royalty Angel Macken Trancy." Said the woman, Disregarding Alois and looking at Hannah,Who she assumed to the mother.  
"What? A Child services case??" Hannah asked, Clearly concerned.  
"Yes. I have reports from her schools. Her teachers claim she acts Scared around Adults and she has weird markings and cuts an bruisings on her body in various places." Sally said flatly.  
"Wait a second Ma'am. I can assure you child abuse doesn't take place in this house at all. I think your looking for someone else." Alois cut in.  
"You are the Parents of Royalty Angel Macken Trancy, Alois Jim Macken Trancy, Hannah Macken Trancy, Correct?" Asked Sally.  
They nodded.  
"Then I have the right people." Sally said flatly.  
Alois sighed and crossed his legs and leaned on the chair arm.  
All he knew was he was gonna tear that ass up after this.

~♡~

"Alois! Alois stop it! Let's just talk this out! Please!" Hannah pleaded, running after her angry husband.  
"Jim you don't have to y'know!" Mist pleaded.  
Alois blunty ignored them and turned the corner and practically stormed into Royalty's room.  
The 7 year old demon was happily playing with barbie dolls.  
"Oh Hi Daddy--" She was cut short when Alois snatched her up by her collar, His menacing Electric Blue orbs locked on her Lavender ones.

"You must have lost your goddamit mind! Why the Fuck do you have social workers coming to my house at this time of the evening?! Huh?!?!" Alois hissed.  
Royalty stared at him, Trying her hardest not to grin.   
"Huh?" Royalty giggled, Putting her small hands over his that gripped her collar.   
Alois' eyes went wide with Madness, KInda like how he looked before he poked out Hannah's eyes.  
He dropped Royalty and stood up straight.  
Alois let out a Deranged Laugh.  
He quickly undid his belt and snapped it, noting the fear in royalty's eyes.  
Alois rose the belt and let it fall, A sick snap echoing off the walls.  
Royalty clucthed her Shoulder and howled in pain, Tears coming to her Lavender eyes.  
"First you go to school, Cause trouble, Your grades are shit, you've been suspended for half of the damn year and On top of that you bring fucking social workers into my house!" Alois screamed, Letting his belt Fall all over the Purple haired girls body.  
"M-M-Mommy!!!!!!! Ah-Ahh!! Ma-M-Mommy!!!" Royalty cried, Rubbing various places on her body.

Hannah and Mist turned the corner and hurried into Royalty's room, Eyes wide in surprise.   
Mist looked around, Seemingly waiting for someone to do something.

Hannah charged At Alois and Knocked him off his feet, Taking him to the floor. She locked his hands under her arms and dropped All of her body weight on his chest.  
"Get off me!!" Alois screamed.   
"Calm down! Please Calm down!" Hannah pleaded, Starting directly into his Deranged eyes.  
"Goddamit Bitch mind your own business!" Alois snapped.  
"This is my business. Look, You need to calm down so we can talk this out." Hannah said soothingly.  
Alois pursed his lips and glared daggers at her.  
"If I let you go, you have to promise me you won't act stupid, or else I'm going to have to hurt you." Hannah said calmly.  
"Fine." Alois grumbled.   
Hannah slowly eased the pressure on Alois' hand and slowly intertwined her fingers with his, For safety reasons.

Royalty was still rubbing her body, attempting to make the pain go away.   
"Are you okay?" Mist asked softly, Kneeling by Royalty.  
Royalty sniffled and nodded.  
She looked at the Calm tarantula in the web on her windowsill.  
"Why didn't you help me Claude?" She sniffled, crying even more.   
Mist frowned and Lifted Royalty up and sat her in the rocking chair.   
Royalty kept sniffling and rubbing her body.   
She hated everyone right now.  
She just wanted to sleep.  
And that's what she did.

~♡~

"That was a traditional ass whopping. I didn't hit her with a closed fist so its not abuse." Alois huffed.  
"You could have dealt differently." Hannah said.  
"Oh, Okay, next time I'll throw her over my fucking knee and use my shoe." Alois snapped.  
"No! Alois there will be no next time!" Hannah hissed.  
"Yes there will! Hannah I'm not gonna fucking allow my own children to walk all over me, Disrespect me and Disregard my words! You can play that Californian Mom shit and do Time outs and Reflections but I won't!" Alois snapped.  
"It's called Parenting!" Hannah said, Grabbing his hands.  
"No! That's not parenting! You see Royale? Thats what happens when you mange a child, Not raise!" Alois screamed, Snatching his hands away.  
"I was trying and I still am Okay?! This main reason of this talk is that Violence isn't necessary!" Hannah pleaded.  
"It's discipline! Not Violence! Why Am I even arguing with you?!?" Alois snapped.  
"I'm just asking you to deal with things differently?! Please?!?!" Hannah begged.  
"I've been doing that and Look what fucking happened?! Ever since Fucking day one I've been dealing with things differently!!" Alois Hissed.  
Hannah slapped him right across the face.  
"Well keep doing that because Violence isn't gonna do anything but Make her act out more okay?! Just listen to me for once! Please!!!" Hannah screamed, Glaring at him with tears in her Ocean Violet eyes.  
She threw a couch pillow at Alois before running away.  
Alois sighed and ran his hands through her hair.  
This was just too much.

August peeked into the room, Her Gold orbs holding Malicious Intent.   
She bit her lip and strolled into the room.  
She sat on the chair arm next to Alois.  
"I heard that Slap...Ouch.." She said.  
"Go Away." Alois mumbled.  
"I mean, That must hurt." August hummed.  
Alois kept his eyes on his lap, trying his hardest not to snap her neck.  
August took his silence as a token to go on.  
"Y'know....If you put cold water on it...It'll heal up." August hummed.   
She walked two Black nailed fingers over the leather.  
She hesitantly walked them onto Alois' shoulder, Only to dearly regret it.  
The Flaxen haired demon punched her in the neck, Sending her to the floor.  
Augsut sighed and got up.   
"Ouch. No wonder she's mad." She teased, Dusting off her clothes.  
August smirked.

'Hope you don't mind little sister."

August stalked over to Alois and Forcefully grabbed his chin, looking into his surprised eyes before smashing her lips onto his.  
She forcefully kissed him, trying her best to stay ontop.  
Alois Grabbed her by the neck and Began to choke the lights out of her.  
August struggled to get away.  
She was 1,500 years old! How could this 140 year old overpower her!?

"Now listen here you little slut, I never have and Never will Fancy you in any way. I thought you were supposed to be her sister? How could you be so heartless? I see you take after your parents, yeah?" Alois said, His Electric blue orbs glaring at her gold ones.  
August smirked.

"Hate." She whispered.

Alois slammed Augsut onto the hard wood floor and got ontop of her.  
"From now on, Your my little bitch and whatever I say goes." He said in a menacing voice.  
August snarled.  
Alois held his hand out and Malo appeared in his hand and he held it to her head.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
August's eyes widened with fear.  
She hesitantly nodded, Her eyes pleading him not to hurt her.   
"You tell Anyone about that little mouth rape or our talk and I'll blow your fucking dull brains out." Alois sneered, Removing the safety.  
August nodded obediently.  
"Good. Now go clean my damn house."


	107. Hannah; The Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late now to say sorry?

The next day....

Alois sat ontop of the bathroom counter, In C.C.A.S. as he stared at Hannah as she did her morning routine.

He silently compared Hannah and August, Just Because.  
Hannah had Long but soft features.  
August had sharp cat like features.  
Hannah had Ocean Violet eyes.  
August had Gold eyes.   
Hannah had A Curvy & Thick figure.  
August had Curvy figure.  
Hannah had-- used to Lavender silver hair.  
August had Nior hair.  
August had a selfish and fake attitude.  
Hannah had a caring, shy and meek, Sassy and Teasing attitude.  
August was rude and misunderstanding.  
Hannah was Polite and a bit confused.  
So messing with August would be like putting down a diamond for a rock.

"Alois?" Hannah Said, Putting on some weird greeb substance.  
"Yes?" Alois asked.  
"About what happened yesterday.." Hannah said, Glancing at him.  
"Yeah?" Alois said.  
"I'm sorry for screaming at you." Hannah apologized.  
"And for slapping me?" Alois hopefully added.  
"No. You deserved that." Hannah said flatly.  
"Okay. Well um. I'm sorry for snapping at you and calling you names." Alois apologized.  
"And for Hitting Royalty?" Hannah added hopefully.  
"No. She deserved that." Alois said flatly.  
"Okay..well. I.." Hannah paused to shuffle through her cosmetics pouch. "Am still upset about the whole ordeal, so you need to make it up to me." Hannah applied dome skin treatment. "By going out today and running all my errands and pampering me." Hannah said, Glancing at him for a reaction.  
"You can stay 'Upset' because you know I'm right. Sure I'll run your errands but I'm not pampering you, they have spas for that bullshit." Alois snorted.  
"Oh? Then I guess I'll just take my best friend, My daughter and My son and go away for a couple of weeks." Hannah casually threatened.  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"Fine." He huffed.  
"Thanks Jimmy." Hannah teased.  
"Don't call me that, I'm pissed at you." Alois huffed.  
Hannah giggled and moved over a bit and leaned in, pressing her lips to his.  
"I hear Morning sex is more effective than Coffee." She whispered.  
"That was an exception."

~♡~

"Daddy! Daddy!!!!!" Royalty screamed, Running into the master bedroom.  
Upon noticing it was empty she checked the bathroom, Ut was empty too.  
Royalty casually opened her parents closet and strolled in.  
She Commandeered two Diamond necklaces and A Gold rollex.  
What?  
She Commandeered.

Royalty hummed as she peered around the large closet. She often got lost in here so she had to be careful.  
Royalty walked onto Alois' side of the closet straight into the undergarments section.  
She moved on after Finding a dirty Lavender thong with his socks.  
Royalty then strolled into the shoe section.  
She liked Hannahs shoe section more than this one cause it was more subtle and a bit bigger.  
Royalty ascended the twirling stair case onto the second floor, Which mostly belonged to Hannah.  
That was when she began to hear weird sounds.  
They were whines and weird pleading sounds.  
Along with growls sounding like  
"Take it you slut.  
'Say my name.'  
And some curse words along with weird wet sounds and skin on skin.  
Royalty rose an Eyebrow. That sounded like....Daddy and Mommy.  
Royalty quietly creeped around A shelf of Handbags and peeked out.  
Ontop of a White Grand Piano was Infact, Mommy and Daddy.  
Hannah was leaned over the Piano, hands held behind her back by Alois as the two went at it.  
The only things Royalty saw was weird Choreography and dance moves.

"Can you teach me too? It looks fun!" Royalty chirped, Stepping out from her hiding place.  
Hannah and Alois froze, fear taking over their entire beings.  
They slowly looked at an Innocent and Obvious Royalty.  
"R-Royalty!" Hannah said In surprise.  
"You can't knock?" Alois sighed.  
"Huh?" Royalty asked.  
"Just.....Go pass me some shoes." Hannah said.  
Royalty nodded and ran off.  
Alois and Hannah parted, Blushing like they stepped out of an Anime.  
"Why didn't you lock the door?!" Hannah hissed, Wrapping a towel around herself.  
"I did." Alois said, Pulling his boxers up and letting them sit at his V-Line.  
Hannah sighed.  
"What are we gonna do now!?" She hissed.  
"Your problem, Not mine." Alois hummed casually, Tracing a dimple.  
"What??!?!" Hannah snapped.  
"You inchoated it." Alois said flatly.  
"Alois!" Hannah snapped.   
"Well, I guess If I have to do something about it....I'd have to me pampered....Treated like a King....Have all of my errands ran....Hmm and Maybe waited on hand and foot." Alois hummed.  
"No!" Hannah snapped, Glaring at him.  
"Mama! I got bunny slippers!" Royalty called, Running up the stairs.  
"Well?" Alois hummed innocently.  
Hannah sighed.  
"F-Fine. Just do something." She said, Rubbing her temples.  
Royalty ran around the corner and placed the bunny slippers at Hannah's feet.  
"Royalty?" Alois said.   
"Yeah? Oh! I came here because Miss August wanted to take me to the park and I needed permission and stuff!" Royalty said casually, Bouncing on her heels.  
"Do I have something on my eyelid?" Alois asked.  
Royalty looked at his open eye and was immediately mesmerized by the Glowing Red irises.

'You can go to the park, You got permission from me. You saw Hannah and I talking, You Only saw us talking.' Alois thought, sending brain waves at her.  
Royalty nodded.  
"Talking....Only Talking...." She mumbled.  
Alois returned his eyes to their original color and smiled and waved.  
"Bye now!" He chirped.  
Royalty ran off, Chirping with happiness.  
Alois glanced at Hannah, triumphant.  
Hannah scowled.  
"You start Tomorrow at 8, There's a Butler's and Maids outfit In the bathroom, Don't be late." Alois teased before walking off.  
Hannah smirked.   
She could use this to her advantage.

~♡~  
The next morning.....

Alois woke up, A bit groggy and disoriented.  
He layed there, Trying to contemplate life.  
He reached over and felt the left side of the bed, looking for His wife but it was empty.  
The door opened and clicked shut.

"Ah, Your Highness your already awake." Came a soft, scared and meek voice.  
A voice he thought he'd never hear again.  
Alois sat up, Clearly alarmed.  
He saw Hannah, The demon maid.  
She wore the exact maids uniform she used to wear but a few new frills and lace here and there.  
Her Long , Now ,Lavender silver hair In a French braid tied with indigo ribbon.

Alois flinched as she walked around the bed, her head held low, never making eye contact. She shyly handed him A newspaper and A cup of tea.  
"So no morning kisses or anything?" Alois asked, Taking the items.  
Hannah looked up, seemingly surprised and shy.  
"I...I don't understand.."She mumbled.  
Alois swung his legs over the side of the bed and Hannah backed up, In fear.  
"Come here." He ordered.  
Hannah shyly approached him.  
"Sit down. Stop being stupid." Alois sighed.  
Hannah sat next to him.  
Alois leaned In a kissed her neck, Rewarded with a soft gasp.  
He began to suck on her neck as he kissed it, biting down hard to, Leaving his mark on her Soft unblemished skin.

"Y-Y-Your H-Highness." Hannah stuttered, Her hand unwittingly placed on his chest, Trying to usher him away.  
"Cut the act and stop playing." Alois whispered placing his hand on her flat stomach, inching it up under her breast.  
"What a-act?" Hannah asked, immensely bothered by the way he was acting.  
"Fine. Be that way." Alois hummed, releasing her from his hold.  
Hannah slowly got off of the bed and shakily served Alois breakfast in bed.  
As Alois nibbled on his toast, He couldn't help but be pissed at her Attitude.  
"Hannah I'm gonna be reallly pissed at you if you don't cut it out." Alois said, casting her a sideways glance.  
Hannah's tensed up.  
"F-Forgive me your highness." She said softly.  
Alois dropped the toast and snatched Hannah by her Collar.  
He was about to speak when a note fell from Hannah's collar.  
He glanced at the flinching and terrified Maid.  
Alois let her go and picked up the note, Then read it.   
He glanced at the cowering women one last time.

Dear idiot,  
Having fun yet? Wanted me to be your maid? Well I am. Just to make the experience seem authentic, I temporarily erased all of my memories of our love life, children and Everything tied to our relationship for one entire  
Day. By now I must be cowering in the corner and you must be furious. Have fun, King.   
~Your Wife, Hannah.

Alois dropped the note and smirked.  
"Very well Hannah...two can play at that game." He chuckled darkly.  
"Hannah come here, Now." Alois ordered.  
The woman walked over to the bed.  
Alois grinned and leaned back, crossing his legs.  
"Strip. Now." He ordered.  
Hannah nodded and wasted no time carrying out his order.  
Alois stared at her naked body for a few minutes.  
"You'll tell me the truth If i ask a question, right?" Alois asked.  
"Yes." Hannah answered.  
"Alright. Do you feel weird? Does your body feel a bit relaxed?" Alois asked.  
"Yes..."Hannah answered.  
Alois moved his socks dawning foot and pointed to her Chastity and made a cirlce motion, Indicating his topic, Her vagina.  
"Is that, the source of the feeling?" Alois asked.  
"Y-Yes.." Hannah said.  
Alois giggled.  
"Explain how you feel....down there..." He said, His smirk growing wider.  
"I....I feel a bit sore....and I k-keep throbbing.." Hannah mumbled.   
Alois got up and grabbed her hand and pulled her around the bed and opened the door to the closet.   
He ushered her inside.  
Hannah kept her eyes low, hiding her curiosity very well.

"Now normally, My wife wouldn't consent anyone being in here except for Her and me of course, But I'll make an Exception. Now put on some clothes, any clothes." Alois said carelessly, sitting ontop of a barstool.  
Hannah shyly picked A Plain shirt and a plain skirt.  
Alois was about to ask her about underwear, but he remembered that women didn't wear underwear In the 1800's they wore loin clothes or silk jumpers  
So he let her be.  
He watched as she put them on.  
Alois tossed her some Emergency flats Hannah normally kept in her pocketbook and she put then on.

"Follow me. Stop acting slow because I know your fast." Alois hummed.  
It was something he observed.  
When she was his maid, she acted dunce, dimwitted and Very Very slow but Upon becoming her friend, He noticed she was smart, she could talk without stuttering, she comprehend everything and anything.

He led her to the second floor, past the white grand Piano over to a large Elegant glass window, Elegant blue and gold chairs Infront of it along with a small coffee table.  
He plopped down and motioned for Hannah to sit next to him.

He simply stared at her, Making her feel uncomfortable. Alois slowly pushed her back onto the couch and placed his hand on her lower stomach.  
"Do you like this? Tell the truth." Alois whispered.  
Hannah nodded, Truthfully.  
She did like it. Alois was never this nice, caring or gentle with her.  
Alois leaned his head on her shoulder and slid his hand into her pants.  
Due to her submissive Nature she opened her legs a bit more.  
Alois began to feel up her slightly swollen and throbbing vagina, Slowly rubbing her clit as he kissed her neck.   
Hannah whined, squirming her hips.  
Alois smirked noticing her erect nipples lactating along with her womanhood.  
"Y'know....Usually...I wouldn't do this...to my maid.." He hummed.  
"Hnngh...Y-Y-Your Highness..." She whined.  
Alois abruptly stopped, Leaving her unsatisfied.  
He continued rubbing her flat stomach as if she was carrying his child.  
Alois had always wanted to know some things. He'd always asked Hannah but she'd always change the subject.

"Hannah how would you feel..." He began.  
Hannah tucked a strand of Her hair behind her ear.  
"If you were my wife.." Alois said.  
A blush made itself known on her face.   
"And let's say you had a mischievous sister..." Alois said.  
Hannah hesitated.  
"I'd...I'd cry in a c-corner...and hope y-you'd pick me over h-her." Hannah said softly.  
"Why would you do that?" Alois asked.  
"Because I can't do anything. If you chose her over me, I'd wish you happiness." Hannah said.  
Alois nodded and kept rubbing her stomach.  
"Your Highness?" Hannah hesitantly asked.  
"Yes?" Alois asked.  
"W-Who's your w-wife....If you don't mind me asking.." Hannah said politely.  
"She went away on Vacation." Alois said, avoiding the subject.  
"Oh...Uh...are you s-sure she won't mind...T-This?" Hannah asked, Clearly embarrassed.  
"Nope. She wouldn't mind at all." Alois giggled.  
"W-Why a-are you s-so nice? To me?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Because I want to be." Alois said flatly.  
Alois motioned for her to stand up and then pulled her into his lap once she complied.  
"How would you feel If.....I....Sexually Abused you?" Alois asked.  
Hannah stayed quiet for a while.  
Alois waited patiently.  
"I'd want to know...w-why you did it.....and I'd b-be a bit..Depressed and embarrassed...." Hannah said softly.   
"Hmm....Is there anything else?" He asked.  
Hannah shook her head.  
"Why would you do it?...If you did..why would you do it?" Hannah asked.  
"Because I was probably young, Naive and stupid, Ontop of that I was probably blinded by jealousy and anger and I would take it back if I could." Alois said truthfully.  
"Oh..Okay.." Hannah said, seemingly content.  
"Well, I am busy today, so you stay in this closet and don't leave until I come to get you okay?" Alois said, getting up, putting his hands on her curvy waist.  
Hannah obediently nodded.  
"You can try on things and entertain yourself, Just do not leave this closet or Talk to anyone for that matter." Alois said once more.  
Hannah nodded.  
With that Alois left, Leaving the woman on her own.  
Hannah looked down at the two wet spots on her top and blushed. She peeked into her pants and blushed even harder.

~♡~

All day Hannah had heeded his commands. She stayed in the closet.  
She found out some rather Interesting things.  
Alois' wife was the exact same size as her, She had the same taste in everything and She Had saw a picture of His wife, Holding a baby but Light from the sun blurred out her face.  
The woman even had the same taste in Lingerie as her, Lace, Corsets and Silk.  
Hannah had even found a Brand new Wedding dress and she couldn't help but try it on.  
It was beautiful on her, The perfect size, It went with her skin, Hair and eyes, It Hugged her body like a second skin, It Highlighted her Curvaceous Ass and The Lace covered up her large breast, It showed off her curves and made her appear like she was floating and glowing. Hannah had however quickly took it off and put it back, feeling a bit guilty and scared of what Alois might do if he caught her in it.  
"Hannah?"   
Hannah looked up from the display of Expensive diamond Jewelry.  
"Hai." She said.  
Alois strolled over and picked one then put it On her small wrist.   
"It matches your eyes." Alois complemented.  
Hannah blushed.  
"O-Oh." Hannah mumbled.  
"Anyway, You hungry? Well, Do you wanna eat something?" Alois snorted.  
Hannah unconsciously glanced out of the window at a human maid that was watering plants.  
"No." She said.  
Alois stared at her for a second before bringing her into an Embrace.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"For what?" Hannah asked softly.   
"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry for being so jealous and I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. I'm sorry That I didn't cherish you. I'm sorry I was such a fool." Alois whispered, His tears wetting her shoulders.  
Hannah closed her eyes and softly smiled.  
Could she be falling in love with him? It felt like she was falling for him all over again.  
"It's okay...I forgive you..." She whispered.  
"Really?" Alois asked.  
"Really." Hannah reassured.   
"I love you..." Alois whispered.  
"I love you more..." Hannah whispered.  
Alois broke the hug and kissed her plump soft lips.  
"Can you sleep with me?" He asked.  
"Of course I will."


	108. Hannah; Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to be half naked for a real man to notice you baby~

Hannah stared at the maids uniform on the floor.  
She peeked under the covers at her naked body.  
Hannah softly sighed and sat up throwing the covers off of her. The demoness peered down between her legs.  
Sticky fluids and other bodily fluids were plastered between her legs and Leaking out of her vagina like a trickling stream. Her eyes glanced at her tender breast, noting the discharge and erectile nipples.

The door opened and Alois came through, Holding breakfast for her.  
"Ah. I see your awake, Your Majesty." Alois said, Walking around the bed.  
"What happened..To my body.." Hannah asked, glaring at him.  
"Hannah wanted it, I couldn't deny her now could I?" Alois hummed casually.  
Hannah sighed.  
That was a bad Idea.  
Knowing Alois he probably turned shit around to Fuck her over.  
"What happened yesterday? And why do I have on a Diamond bracelet?" She asked, Taking the breakfast trey and going straight for the bacon.  
"It was okay. After I found your note, I embarrassed you a little with some personal questions, Asked you a few things you'd never tell me an answer to and we had a serious talk about serious things and I feel 1000 times better~! Oh and we had sex, That you inchoated, and My laptop...somehow got it on record." Alois hummed innocently, Drinking some orange juice.  
"What? Show it to me. Now." Hannah demanded.  
Alois giggled and got up to grab his laptop. He sat next to Hannah and then did a few things and The five hour long video began to play.  
Hannah blushed and Whined the entire time she watched it.  
Alois casually watched like he'd watch porn once in a while.  
Well, To spell things out Maid!Hannah liked Missionary and Doggy style.  
Hannah couldn't believe it was Actually her Begging, whining and Moaning Like a little bitch Calling that Idiot 'Your Highness.' Or 'Master.' Or 'Dana-Sama.'  
Alois was clearly enjoying it, because he did things he didn't normally do, Like Pushing his fingers down her throat after Fingering her, spanking her with a shoe, Cumming inside of her and Letting it All leak out as he teased her, Etc,Etc.

"O-Oh! D-D-Dana Sama!--"

Hannah paused the video and kicked the laptop off of the bed.  
"Delete it. Delete that shit now." She ordered.  
"Chill out will you? I'll delete it..after I finish the last three hours." Alois hummed.  
"Alois if that Video ends up online I'll kill you." Hannah threatened.   
"Fine. I'll delete it." Alois chuckled.  
Hannah sighed.  
"I..I can't believe that I was dumb enough to do that." Hannah sighed.  
"Yeah, You are dumb but you were actually Quiet and you Listened to me for once, I didn't have to hear your nagging or Whining and You were so submissive, I even got you to Do Yoga sex." Alois sighed in a dreamlike manner.  
"Alois this isn't funny! This is embarrassing for me!!!" Hannah whined.  
"Not My fault you wanted to show me up." Alois chuckled.  
Hannah covered her face and began to softly cry.  
Alois' smirk fell and he sighed. He scooted next to her and hugged her to his chest.  
"It's okay..There's no need to be embarrassed okay? I was only kidding around on the last part okay?" Alois soothed.  
Hannah sniffed, her nose slightly red.  
"Really?' She asked.  
"Really. You didn't do anything embarrassing." Alois reassured.  
Hannah sighed and cuddled into his chest.  
"Can you help me with a shower? Cause I'm lazy."  
~♡~  
Fully ready for the day, Hannah wore Grey sweatpants, A Black Bra and Brown underwear, a Green Vest along with socks and Some emergency flats she had found in the bed.  
Alois wore Grey sweatpants, White socks, Adidas slippers and a Spiked choker.

"Where's Your top?" Hannah asked.  
"I'm not wearing one today. I think your wearing enough top for us with those nipples." Alois said, itching his flat stomach.  
"It's not my fault we had sex for the entire day! All of this swelling won't go down any time soon and It's your fault!" Hannah snapped.  
"How is it my fault you--" Alois paused, Choosing his words, Not wanting to make her cry again.  
He sighed and Backed down.  
"Alrighty then and put on this damn top." Hannah snapped, shoving a black vest into his hands.

-

"Alois!!" Hannah yelled.  
"Yes?" Alois asked, peeking around a shelf full of Accessories.  
"Who in the hell messed with my wedding dress?" Hannah asked, Clearly upset.  
"You put it on yesterday." Alois said flatly.  
"Anything else I did?" Hannah asked.  
"Nah." Alois said.   
Hannah zipped back up the bag and hung her wedding dress up again.   
"Good. I could eat something...But I don't know what..." Hannah pondered.  
"Fatty." Alois snorted.   
"Shut the Fuck up." Hannah scolded.  
"I was just kidding fatty. Anyways wanna get some junk food from the pantry?" Alois asked.  
"Yeah. I do." Hannah said, Ignoring her new nick name.  
-  
The pantry was a room, Not a closet or something, It had Exactly six Aisles and the walls were lined with shelves. It was stacked with food and Beverages, Ingredients and so on.  
Alois immediately grabbed a Dragon Stout and opened it then took a swig of the alcohol.  
Hannah sighed and grabbed a Basket.  
"Come, Help me grocery shop Husband." Hannah hummed.  
Alois put a hand on her butt and followed her as he downed the alcohol.  
"Can't you hold my hand or something?" Hannah asked, Tucking a strand of Her Now Lavender silver hair behind her ear.  
"It's easier, plus I won't loose interest." Alois hummed, Throwing the bottle in a small trash can.  
Hannah softly giggled.  
She grabbed a half eaten large pack of Cool Rang Doritos and put it in the basket along with some small debbie cakes.  
Alois chipped in and put Easy make fish n chips in the basket.  
They rounded the corner and Hannah went to grab some Skinny girl water or Skinny bitch juice as Alois called it but Paused. She deserved a treat. Hannah took the Two liter Cream soda and put it in her basket.   
Alois squeezed her cheek.   
"So you don't like skinny Bitch juice anymore?" He asked.  
"Its called Skinny girl water and I just wanted something different today." Hannah said glancing back at him.  
They rounded the other Corner and Saw Two Maids, One of which was August.   
The Maid scampered away, Leaving August.   
Hannah purposely came to a stop and sassily put Three Packs if oreos in her basket, Making sure to get Chips ahoy for Alois.   
August giggled and Waved At Alois, Winking in the process, However this didn't go unnoticed by Hannah.   
The demoness glared at her.  
August rolled her eyes and Waved Hannah off.  
Hannah pursed her lips and walked away, Alois following her into the next Asile.

"Honestly, Why did you even hire her?" Hannah asked.  
"It was last minutes notice Y'know." Alois snorted.  
"Mm..What happened to her eye Alois?" Hannah asked.  
She had noted that August wore a bandage for two weeks on her eye.  
"Things."Alois hummed.  
Hannah, not really knowing how to reply, she just took Two boxes of Godiva chocolate off the shelf and put it in her basket.  
"Grab that Dove chocolate please." Hannah said, Walking away.  
"Which one?"Alois asked.  
"The white chocolate." Hannah said.  
Alois grabbed what he was told to and caught up with Hannah.  
"Get some Ramen Noodles, Beef flavoured." Hannah said.  
"Ooh! You like Beef now Hannah??" Alois teased.   
"Yeah. Beef is a common delicacy in hell." Hannah answered.  
"Mmmmmhmmm." Alois sounded.  
"What?" Hannah chuckled.  
"Well since it's a common delicacy, Why don't you like my beef? Like, You have all access to my beef. Why don't you eat my beef Hannah?" Alois asked.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and giggled.  
"Because I think its a bit embarrassing and Lewd to Give a man Oral. It makes me feel like a common slut sometimes so that's why I don't do it....If I do, Then I must have been Really Aroused." Hannah said awkwardly.  
"Really? Reallllllllyyy? Giving you Oral kinda turns me on. What? Does my dick disgust you?" Alois asked.  
"I don't find Vaginas or Penis's Pretty at all, They just look how they look. Doesn't matter to me. Giving oral really makes me feel uncomfortable."  
"First of All, My dick is gorgeous like my gorgeous face. Second of All, That's just downright stupid but what you don't do Another woman or man will." Alois hummed Innocently.  
"It's just something I grew up with....Sorry.. " Hannah apologized.  
"Nah. It's okay. I'm just messing with you. But seriously, I can wait. I can wait another hundred years." Alois hummed.  
"Thanks." Hannah giggled.  
She took some yogurt almonds off of the shelf and put it in Alois' hands.  
"Alois?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes?" Alois asked.  
"You don't find me weird or anything do you?" Hannah asked.  
"Other than that weird voice that doesn't really match your appearance, No." Alois said truthfully.  
"My voice?" Hannah asked, Unconsciously touching her lips.  
"Yeah. It's always so soft and meek you can barely hear it sometimes. You sound like you'd be a southern bell or something." Alois said.  
Hannah cleared her throat.  
"Could you please get me the cake icing?" She asked loud enough for him to hear in That southern bell voice that Belonged to Beyonce.  
"Why do you need-- never mind." Alois sighed, Grabbing Some chocolate cake Icing.  
"Thanks." Hannah said in her normal voice.  
"I don't really think That suits me. How would you like me to sound?" Hannah asked.  
"I'm not asking you to Change." Alois said.  
"I know but you said my voice doesn't match my appearance." Hannah said softly.  
"Are you gonna cry?" Alois asked, Walking around her and standing Infront of her.  
Hannah looked up and nodded, A bit embarrassed.  
"I feel like you'll get bored with me, Just like you did last week. First it's my sex, Then it's my voice what next? My face? My heart?" Hannah asked softly.  
"I'm not getting bored with you, first of all and second of All I love you just the way you are Hannah, you don't have to change. Why else did you think I married you? Just to play with your Pendejo?"  
Hannah looked down in shame.  
"No..." She mumbled.  
"So can you Please stop doubting me and getting all of these stupid Ideas in your head? I may not show it but it hurts...Alot." Alois said, Starting into her Ocean Violet pools.  
"I'm sorry....I just feel so insecure all the time...."Hannah whispered.  
"Then you need to say that. Stop withholding your feelings from me, Hannah. If we don't have trust we don't have anything." Alois whispered, pressing his forehead on hers.  
Hannah nodded and bit her lip.  
Alois kissed her, tongues and everything and then they began to smooch and pecks.  
"Hey Hannah." Alois said with a smirk.  
"Yeah?" Hannah asked.  
"We might have to go look for a new Wedding dress for you after you eat all of this." Alois teased.  
"Oh my god I hate you!" Hannah giggled, slapping his chest.


	109. Bulletproof!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roayle you idiot!

Twas a normal morning in the Trancy Family house...Some would say.  
Hannah Scarlet Macken Trancy shyly strolled out of the closet, Hands behind her back.  
She only wore the bottom piece of her lingerie, A Thin piece of maroon lace fabric which sat on her lower stomach and just above her ass, the Straps holding up Thigh high Maroon socks, her perky breast on display and Shiny Maroon pumps on her feet.

Hannah walked around the bed and stood by Alois' bedside, Shyly glancing at him ever so often, Softly blushing.  
Alois looked up from his book, Fifty shades of gray at his wife.  
"Can I help you?" Alois asked, Closing the book.  
Hannah blushed harder.  
" _S-Since t-t-t-t-things are b-boring I wanted to t-t-try s-omething new_." Hannah stuttered.  
"Like what?" Alois asked, casually staring at her breasts.  
"Masturbating." Hannah giggled, Pulling a new screwdriver from behind her back.  
Alois tilted his head to the side.  
"The _fuck_?" He asked. Hannah felt a little embarrassed.  
"Uh. How exactly do you masturbate.....with a screwdriver?" Alois asked, Taking it from her.  
" _Alois_ I'm really trying to be **exciting** here!" Hannah sighed.  
"This is just weird. What are you gonna do? _Stab my dick with the pointed end_?" Alois chuckled, throwing it to the side.  
Hannah frowned.  
"Fine! What do you think is " **Exciting** " enough for you huh?!" Hannah snapped.  
Alois smirked and reached out to tug at her Lingerie strap.  
"Your flexible, _Right_?" He asked.  
"So what!?" Hannah snapped.  
"Then Anal. _Anal_ is kinda exciting." Alois hummed.  
"Huh?" Hannah asked, Clearly confused.  
"It's sex. Except we do the wrong hole on purpose." Alois said, Taking off his 140 carrot diamond ring and Inserting his index in and out of it.  
Hannah blushed and shuddered.   
" **NO**." She said flatly in bold letters.  
"Aww. I thought you wanted to excite me." Alois said, Inspecting his nails.   
" _I do, I really do_ but No. I don't like 'Anal'." Hannah sighed.  
"Then I guess I'll be _bored_ huh?" Alois said carelessly, Picking up his book again.  
"What do you want from me huh? I'm trying to be exciting and stuff but you keep Imagining all of these wild things and I have no Idea what they are. Can we just keep it in the NORMAL Category?" Hannah asked.   
" _Bondage_ then?" Alois asked.  
" **Alois**." Hannah growled, Glaring at him.  
"Fine. Fine. We can do anything that makes you feel comfortable." Alois chuckled.  
" _Really_?" Hannah asked softly.  
Alois gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Yes, _Really_." Alois said, Kissing her cheek.  
Hannah giggled and cuddled into his chest.  
"You sure know how to make me feel sweet." She giggled.  
" _Cause your my girl_." Alois cooed.  
Hannah blushed and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"I love you." Hannah cooed.  
"I love you more." Alois cooed.  
"No, I love you more." Hannah challenged.  
"Nu-uh I love chu the most." Alois said, Endings the discussion.  
"Mm. I can live with that." Hannah giggled.

The bedroom door busted open and In came their youngest child, Royalty.   
"Hey Mama, Daddy dearest~! So I've been working on this Family collage for School and I need more pictures-- Why are you naked mommy?" Royalty asked curiously, Staring directly at Hannah.  
"Oh! Uh No reason!" Hannah said frantically, Using Alois' Discarded sweater to throw over herself.  
"Anyway, Is there any baby pictures of me?" Royalty asked, Looking over her project.  
"Yeah. Just go to the Living room, I'll be down in a second." Alois said quickly.  
"Okay!" Royalty decalred, Leaving the room, Leaving the door wide open.  
Hannah sighed and shrugged off the sweater.   
"We need to put a bell on that child." She said, Playing with Her husbands collar.  
"Or maybe she needs to _learn_ how to  knock." Alois chuckled, putting Hannah on the bed.  
Hannah grabbed his pillow and cuddled it.   
"Aww leave her alone. She's still a baby." Hannah said, Playfully hitting him.  
"She's a kid. Not a baby. A kid." Alois clarified.  
"Well she's my baby and I'll treat her like my baby until I'm ready to give her up. After all Royale already left me. He grew up and all." Hannah said arrogantly.

"Fiine.. _I'll be back shortly to tae zat azz up_." Alois said, placing a firm slap on her left cheek.  
Hannah blushed and hugged The pillow closer.   
"The most you'll do is Dent." She giggled.  
" **Keep Talkin shit, Imma beat cha ass up**."

_**~♡~** _

"I think we should move." Hannah said all of a sudden.  
Alois looked up from his phone and laughed.  
"Even if we wanted to we can't. We're automatically paying for this house for the next ten years." Alois said matter of factly.  
Hannah sighed.  
"It's becoming too big and lonely..." She sighed.   
"How is it lonely? You've got about fifty people running around this Bitch." Alois giggled.   
"You know what I mean jackass." Hannah sighed.  
"Well if you want, You can live in the guest house. I'm not stopping you." Alois suggested.  
"I'd be even more lonely." Hannah said with a cute pout.  
Hanna walked into the den and jumped onto Hannah's lap and let out a cute _Mew._  
Hannah smiled and Began to stroke Hanna's snow white fur.  
The cat let out happy mewls and purrs.  
"I think she's pregnant." Hannah Said absent mindedly.  
"Well who has been dicking her down is the question, Or is she just the neighborhood hoe?" Alois chuckled, Throwing his phone to the side.  
"Stop it." Hannah giggled, Itching under Hanna's neck.  
"What? You can't exactly get pregnant without sperm or anything." Alois said, Getting up and sitting next to Hannah.  
He spowly turned the cat on it's stomach and began to rub it's stomach, seemingly looking for something.  
"You didn't rub my stomach when _I_ was pregnant.......Your so mean.." Hannah teased.  
"Yes I did." Alois defended.  
"Oh? When?" Hannah asked sassily.  
"When you were sleeping and weren't capable of hurting me." Alois giggled.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Your weird but I love that." She said, Playfully elbowing him.  
All of a sudden Hanna let out a loud Meow.  
Both demons looked down at the cat and Alois kept feeling around.   
"I have come to a conclusion.....She's pregnant." Alois declared.

 _"Mom's pregnant again? Good work dad._ " Said a certain silver haired demon from the doorway.  
Alois and Hannah looked up and saw Royale.  
" **Ha!** Children aren't happening for another 900 years." Alois laughed.  
"Royale watch your mouth!" Hannah scolded.  
"What? I speak my mind and what the hell happened to your boobs?" Royale asked, Jumping over the back of the White leather chair and landing in Alois' previous spot.  
Hannah took a shawl and put it around her.   
"Your Idiot father." Hannah sighed.  
"Meh. Sex is still nasty in my opinion. What's up?" Royale asked.  
"If you crack my phone, I'll kill you." Alois said.  
Royale held up Alois' new phone.  
"This phone?" He asked.  
Alois glared at him.  
Royale dropped it.  
"Oops." He giggled.  
Hannah launched forward an caught the phone.  
"Stop playing around, Please." She sighed, returning it to Alois.  
"How's collage shitwad? Get fucked in the ass under the bleachers yet?" Alois asked spitefully.  
"For your Information, I'm doing pretty well, It's just Aiko that's falling behind. Who knows? I may be gay but your bisexual." Royale said.  
"So? I didn't say being gay is wrong." Alois snapped.  
"So your saying if I brought a boy home and said he was my boyfriend, How would you react?" Royale asked.  
"Is he smart? Is he respectful? Is he a gentleman? Is he handsome? _Is he rich?_ " Alois listed off.  
"You practically just described me." Royale giggled.  
"Yeah right." Alois chuckled.  
"Pfft. You know I Take after you, _But I'm a bit more handsome._ Wanna have a Race?" Royale asked.  
"You can't copy the original and Yes I do. _I'll send you running to mommy._ " Alois teased.  
"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Royale challenged, Getting up and jumping out of the open window.  
"Shotgun on the Blue motorcycle." Alois yelled, Jumping out behind him.  
Hannah sighed and got up. She jumped out of the window, Holding Hanna in her hands.  
-  
Hannah picked a comfortable spot on the patio in a beach chair and had timber being her some wine and Almonds.  
She watched Alois' and Royale's race intently.  
Royale was On the Black and Gold Motorcycle and Alois had Chosen a blue motorcycle.  
They were going head to head, Bumping wheels, Yelling curses, Teasing and trying to show each other up.  
Hannah absolutely loved to see her boys having fun, It made her happy.

"Eat my dust~!!" Royale taunted.  
"How would you Like to suck my balls?!" Alois laughed, Ramming into Royale.  
"Those old powdery things?! It's amazing Royalty is even alive!" Royale giggled.  
In the corner of his eye Alois saw A rustling. His senses became alert.   
He sensed two human entities hiding in the bushes and they had a malicious aura about them.   
"Royale." Alois said.  
"Prafft!! You couldn't beat me if you tried!" Royale laughed.  
" _Royale._ " Alois said once more, His voice a stern tone.  
"Ooh? You mad?! You mad?!?!" Royale laughed.

A hail of bullets flew out of the bushes.  
Hannah's heart practically stopped.  
Alois' Father Instincts kicked in.  
Royale Flinched, Crying out like a scared child.

Alois jumped from his motorcycle and tackled Royale to the floor and made himself into a human shield, protecting the boy from the bullets.  
Alois cried out in pain as bullets pierced his skin.  
Royale covered his head and closed his eyes.  
"D-Dad?!" He asked, Clearly alarmed by the warm blood seeping onto him.  
"I-I'm okay." Alois panted, trying to talk with a bullet in his throat.  
But he soon lost Conscious, His limp body ontop of Royale.

_  
 _ **A few hours later....**_

Alois' body felt like lead. Like he was floating around and he couldn't find something to grip onto. His head hurt. His throat hurt. His eyes were heavy. His chest was killing him.   
He struggled to open his eyes and when he did, all faded from black into a blurry view.  
His ears picked up crying, soft crying.  
Electric Blue pools found the source almost instantly.  
By his bedside, Hannah sat on her claves, Her face in her hands as she softly cried. It looked like she really didn't want to but It got the best of her.

Alois stared at her for a minute. He reached out his hand and touched her arm.  
Hannah looked up in surprise, Tears still rolling down her cheeks. She grabbed his hand and moved closer to the bed.  
"H-How are you feeling?" She asked softly.  
Alois shook his head.  
"Water? You want water?" She asked frantically.  
Alois nodded.  
She reached for a glass of water and gave it to him, Except Alois didn't drink it.  
He shook her hand, pointing it upward.  
Hannah took the hint and put down the water where she got it, Then helped Alois into a sitting position, Flinching at his hoarse whines.  
Once he was sitting up she then helped him take slow sips of the water.  
"Can you speak?" Hannah asked.  
Alois softly touched the bandage on his neck. He then ripped it off, revealing a perfectly fine neck.

He motioned to her wedding planning notebook.  
Hannah grabbed it along with the pen and gave it to him.   
He wrote one word on a fresh page.  
 _'No.'_  
"Can I?" She asked.  
Alois nodded. Hannah wrapped her fingers around his neck and began to gently massage it, adding pressure where it needed to be, Soothing the muscles ,etc etc.  
Alois stared at her as she massaged his neck for a few minutes. He rose his bandaged hand and wiped away the tears from her cheeks and carefully wiped her eyes.  
Hannah blushed and looked away.  
"S-Sorry.' She mumbled.  
' _It's okay."_ Alois wrote down and showed it to her.  
Alois gently pushed her back and began to write.

' _Where's Royale?_ '

"Sleeping. He said his gead hurts." Hannah said, glancing up at him.

 _'Give him a noogie when He wakes up for me.'_ Alois wrote down, Soundlessly giggling.   
Hannah softly giggled and lovingly looked at him.  
Alois leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, Inchoating a Cute Smooching session.  
They parted for a second then went back in for a final kiss.  
Alois bit her bottom lip before letting her go.  
He let out a inaudible Sigh and began to undo his bandages.  
"What are you doing?"Hannah asked, Stopping him.  
Alois paused and wrote down his reply.

_'I'm fine. I just can't speak for the time being.'_

"Oh. Let me help." Hannah said, undoing the bandages on his arms. She then took the bandages off of his abdomen to find it as good as new.  
Hannah teasingly pulled his nipple and Alois flinched and grabbed her arms, shooting her a glare.  
Hannah stuck out her tongue at him and continued.  
"Wanna bath?" She asked.

 _'No.'_ Alois said Telepathically.  
"Then what do you want me to do for you? To make you feel batter?" Hannah asked, Massaging his hand caringly.  
 _'We could start with a blowjob._ ' Alois sent with a innocent look.  
Hannah frowned at him.  
"No."  
' _Then maybe a lap dance? That would make me feel so happy.'_ Alois sent in a teasing tone.  
"Alois, Can you just let me take care of you? And can you be normal?" Hannah asked.  
Alois grabbed her under the arms and pulled her onto him and let her rest her head on his chest then began to rub her back.

 _'just stay with me._ ' 

 


	110. Hannah: His Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois you are an idiot...

"Be careful! Please. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Hannah said, Placing a hand on his back the other out in front of him to catch him if he fell.  
" _S-So.....r..ry._ " Alois whispered in a hoarse voice.  
"It's okay. Here, lean on me." Hannah instructed.  
Alois put his arm over her shoulder and leaned on her.  
Hannah adjusted to his weight and slowly helped him down the grand staircase.  
Once they got to the bottom, Hannah let Alois go but stood close to help him.  
The staff greeted them.  
"Good Morning Sir!"  
"Good Morning Ma'am~!"  
"Morning."  
"Good Morning Love birds~!  
The triplets bowed.  
"Have a good day chum!" Said the cook.  
"Roses are blooming miss Hannah!" Said the gardener.  
And of course there was August.  
She disregarded Hannah and casually strolled up to Alois.  
She nudged his chin up and poked his throat, and Alois let out a strangled growl, Glaring at her.   
"What happened to you? Damn you're fucked up." August chuckled, Moving to touch his throat again.  
Hannah slapped her hand away.  
"You're too close, _Tramp._ Mind your damn business and _Clean my damn house."_ Hannah snapped, shoving her back.  
August scoffed and stomped off.  
Hannah soothingly rubbed Alois' back.   
"Let's go to the kitchen yeah?" She asked softly.

-

Alois carefully sipped his apppe juice out of a wine glass, seeing Hannah was busy with Royalty.  
What? He wanted to feel classy today.  
"Mommy why won't daddy speak to me?" Royalty whispered.  
She was very bad at whispering and that caused Alois to flinch.  
"He has a cold and it took away his voice." Hannah said softly, Glancing at Alois.  
"Really?" Royalty whispered.  
"Really." Hannah said softly.

Alois knocked on the oak wood table, calling Hannah's attention. He picked up his plate and held it out to her.  
Hannah paused in Cutting Royalty's food and walked around the table to get his plate.  
He then pointed to the buttermilk pancakes and the butter.  
Hannah served him three Pancakes and He allowed her to put butter on them then she refilled his glass.

"Is that good?" She asked.  
Alois shook his head and gave her the class.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Hannah asked.  
Alois face palmed.  
Hannah put a hand on her waist and glared at him, a sassy but Annoyed expression on her face.  
Alois pointed to her breast and began to mimic Milking a cow.  
"What?" Hannah asked.  
Alois rolled his eyes and then stuck a pillow under his shirt and rubbed his bump.  
Hannah nodded.  
Alois took the pillow out and began to treat it like a baby.  
Hannah nodded.  
He then began to mimic breast feeding.  
"Milk?" Hannah asked.  
Alois nodded.  
He began to make a stir motion and began to blow.  
"Warm Milk?" Hannah asked.   
" _Y........es._ " Alois croaked.  
"Why didn't you just say so?" Hannah sighed walking off.   
Alois glared after her, contemplating if he should Yell at her Telepathically or Jumping on her back and wrestle her to the floor.

Hannah came back and Gave him a cup of warm milk and Alois stuck his tongue out at her teasingly.  
Hannah's eyes widened and she grabbed Alois' tongue.  
Royalty fell off her chair, rolling in laugher.  
"When did you get this?" She asked sternly.  
Alois went crosseyed, Staring at the Purple tongue piercing on his Pink tongue.  
Alois slapped her hand off of his tongue and turned to his notepad and began to write.   
He then shoved it in her face.

_'Last Week. I got good at keeping my tongue inside of my mouth right?'_

"Why would you do that Alois? Do you see me getting piercings or tattoos on my body?? You're not setting a good example for our daughter!" Hannah scolded.  
Alois held his hand up.  
Hannah paused.  
He pulled his bottom lip down to show a Tattoo.   
' _Aloah'_ In Cursive.

"And he got a tattoo too." Hannah sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration.  
"Alois why would you get a Fricking Tattoo?! And A Tongue Piercing?! Are you mental or What? What next? Your gonna cut off one of your body parts because its the new style?!" Hannah snapped.

" _B...ack...Up....o...ff....m..ee."_ Alois croaked, Pushing her back.  
Hannah sighed and ran a hand through her hair.   
"I'd beat your ass to a pulp but you better be glad your sick." Hannah threatened.  
Alois let out an Inaudible laugh.  
" _Yo..our fun....fun...ny._ " He croaked.   
Hannah sighed.  
"You know what? It's your body. Why should I care what you do to your body?" Hannah said, Trying to convince herself.  
Alois smirked as he played with the Hannah's soul ring that was on his middle finger.  
" _So...Sorr..y..I'll ta..ke...it...out._ " He apologized.  
"You'd better." Hannah snapped.  
Alois rolled his eyes and picked up his warm milk and began to slowly sip it.  
Royalty crawled back onto her chair and grabbed her tongue.

" _Alois when did you get this?!?"_ She laughed.  
"Royalty stop it." Hannah warned.  
" _Nah. Nah. Then she wasn't done yet! 'And he got a tattoo too!' Fwahaha!_ " Royalty howled.  
" **Royalty.** " Hannah warned.   
" _Heheh! Dad! Dad! Call 1-800 choke that hoe! Haha! They exterminate annoying wives!! Pwahaaa!"_ Royalty howled, banging her hands on the table.  
All of a sudden, Royalty was flung across the room by an Unknown force.  
" **Alois!!** " Hannah cried, Glaring at him.  
Alois shrugged and continued to sip his milk.

~♡~  
Alois boredly watched T.V. as he rubbed Hanna's stomach.   
Hanna purred and meowed every minute or so.  
Her stomach got bigger also, confirming she was pregnant.  
Alois sighed.   
He wanted his voice back so bad.  
He wanted so badly to write a song that had been lingering in his head for the longest and sing it out, but his vocal chords weren't having it.  
"Jim? You okay bubby?" Mist asked, Walking around the couch and ushering Alois' feet off the couch.  
Alois moved his feet and sat up.  
He nodded at her and went back to rubbing Hanna's stomach.  
Mist grabbed his feet and rested them on her lap and began to massage them.  
"Is your throat any better?" She asked.  
" _Y...es.._ " Alois croaked.  
Mist stared at him before reaching out and touching his throat.  
"You know what you need? Rice and Honey. That's the reason you can sing cause you used to eat it all the time when you were little." Mist giggled, tickling his throat.  
Alois blushed and shooed her away.  
If Hannah heard this she'd never let him live this down.  
"Don't be like that." Mist giggled.  
"Dad?" Royale asked, Peeking into the den.  
Alois peeked over the couch arm and motioned for him to come in.  
"There you are. Any way, Mom wanted to know if you wanted anything." Royale said, Handing him a notepad and a pen.  
Alois took it and wrote down one thing  
" _Ass._ "  
Then folded it up and handed it to Royale.  
"Oh! Can you ask Hannah to bring me some Hot rice and Honey?" Mist asked.  
"Got it Nana." Royale hummed as he left.  
"I'm too young!" Mist yelled after him. "Right?" She asked Alois.  
Alois shook his head, Dashing her hopes.  
"Oh yeah? I'm dating your best friend." Mist teased.  
Alois gave her that _"Oh Really?"_ Look.  
Mist pouted.  
"Can't I dream? Why can't you let me dream?' Mist huffed.

"Cause he's too grumpy all of the time." August cut in from the door.  
A unknown force slammed the door in her face.  
Alois rolled his eyes and turned on his side.  
"Who's that? I've never seen her around." Mist said, Continuing to massage her sons feet.  
Hannah came through the door, pushing a food cart.

"Here you go Mist." Hannah said, Giving Mist A bowl of Rice with a bottle of honey.   
"Thanks best friend!" Mist giggled.  
Hannah turned to Alois and held up his note.  
Alois gave her a mischievous smile.  
"Here. I brought what you requested." She said sassily.  
Alois perked up and looked around.  
Hannah then dropped all of her body weight onto his stomach.  
"There's your ass." Hannah said arrogantly.  
Alois struggled for air as he tried to push her off.  
" _H..aa..nn...aaaah._ " He croaked.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and got off of him and went back to the cart to fix herself some tea.  
Mist scooted over to Alois and busily began to feed him against his will, With a warm smile on her face.  
Alois giggled, feeling all loved and stuff.  
He grabbed his notepad and wrote something down then showed it to Hannah.

_'I feel so loved right now. You never do this for me Hannah.'_

Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Your a grown man, You can't feed yourself?" Hannah asked.  
Alois took the notepad and wrote something else then gave it back.

_'Maybe I should do things Arabian style and marry my mom and have two wives.'_

"No. There will be no marrying unless it's me." Hannah scolded, Slapping his chest.  
Alois pouted.  
" _J....e..alo...us._ " Alois croaked.  
"Jealousy is the ugliest trait." Hannah said, Slapping his foot.  
Alois moved his foot and let her sit down.  
He then put his feet in her lap again.  
"Are you full yet?" Mist asked.  
Alois nodded and pushed her hand away from his mouth.  
He grabbed his notepad and wrote.

_"Why are you so mean to me?"_

"I'm not mean." Hannah Said.

 _"Prove it._ "

Hannah dropped the notebook and leaned over Alois.  
She made sure Mist wasn't looking, Then she lifted his top and Placed a kiss on his stomach.  
Alois grabbed his notepad and wrote more things.

**_"4"_ **

Hannah slapped the notepad away and glared at him.  
Alois smirked and slid his hand into his pants and smirked at her.  
Hannah softly giggled and bit her lip.  
"Mist?" She asked.  
"Hnn?"Mist sounded, Mouth full of rice and Honey.  
"Can you go see if Royalty needs help with her project?" Hannah asked.  
Mist nodded and hurried off, Ecastic to know Royalty was doing school work and she could help!  
Hannah then focused on Alois. Her hands briskly moved to rid him of his pants and undergarments.  
Alois let out an Inaudible sigh and sat up, leaning on his elbows to watch Hannah perform such a lewd act.  
Hannah slowly and carefully wrapped her hand around his _Manly candle_ and slowly began to pump.   
She wasn't going to give him Oral, Because she felt like a complete useless whore when she did that, so he'd have to settle for a hand job.  
Alois let out a soft hoarse whine and bit his lip.  
As Hannah's hand worked it pulled back his foreskin and her thumb carelessly ran over the head.   
Hannah then began to quickly jack him off, squeezing and palming too.  
Alois bucked his hips and Horsley cried out as A fountain of thick creamy cum spouted from his dick.  
Hannah shut her eyes as it landed on her face.  
Alois let out a inaudible Sigh and fell back on the couch.  
Hannah frowned and opened her eyes and glared at him.  
Alois softly giggled and sat up.  
He carefully wiped some cum off of her nose and carefully shoved his finger into her mouth.  
Hannah slapped his hand away and grabbed him by the shirt and wiped her face off and spit on his shirt too.  
"That was rude!" She snapped.  
" _You're the one that wanted my dick."_ Alois chuckled.  
"Wait, so you can speak?!" Hannah snapped.  
"Yes, I can. I never lost my voice. Heh. I just wanted some action." Alois giggled.  
Hannah punched him in the stomach.  
"Thats so mean!" She whined.  
"Aww. Look on the bright side, I have my voice back."Alois cooed.  
"Ugh, I hate you." Hannah snapped.  
"You know you love me. Now help me change this top, Cum is kinda sticky..."

 


	111. Dear Old Hannah

" _Is it too late to say sorry now_ _?"_ Alois sang, Mouth full of lemon cake.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, It is. All of the bacon is gone." She giggled.  
" _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty, You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies hope I don't run out of bacon can you cook me some more please?_ " Alois sang, giving his wife puppy dog eyes.  
Hannah giggled and crossed her arms.  
"Fine. Just because I love you." She said, trying to feign annoyance.  
" _Yeah I know I know that I let you down, Is too late to get seconds now?_ " Royalty cut in singing, Holding her foggy printed plate to her mother  
Hannah rolled her eyes and took the plate.  
" _ **All my cooking mommy's, All my happy Mommy's**_  
 _ **All my sassy Mommy's**_  
 _ **All my caring Mommy's**_  
 _ **All my sexy Mommy's**_  
 _ **All my Hannah Mommy's**_  
 _ **I need your attention!"**_ Royale cut in from the door, Striking a feminine pose.  
Hannah sighed.  
She struck a feminine pose, Frying pan and Froggy plate in hand.  
" _Up in the Kitchen, Alois keeps staring at my ass_  
 _I'm trying to cook my bacon_  
 _You decided to show up but now you want my attention_  
 _Cause another Royalty noticed me_  
 _I'm tryna get things done, Alois keeps being a jackass_  
 _don't pay him any attention cause I'm trying to be a mommy_  
 _Cause I bared two children, for 100 years, Cause mah flower was tight_  
 _Ya can't be mad at me."_ Hannah sang in reply.  
With that, everyone rolled with laughter.  
"Okay, Okay calm down." Hannah giggled, Fixing Royalty right in her chair.  
She walked over to Alois and stood behind his chair and began to massage his shoulders.  
"What was it sweetie?" Hannah asked.  
Royale smirked and Walked over to the stove and served himself a breakfast pastry.  
"So, Y'know Since Spring break is coming up soon, I wanted to know if we could go on a vacation? As a Family?" Royale asked hopefully.  
"That sounds nice. Alois?" Hannah asked, Looking down at her husband.  
"Yeah. That sounds amazing." Alois purred, Eyes closed as he enjoyed the massage.   
"Great!" Royale cheered, Sitting next to Royalty who began to hug and cuddle her big brother.   
"Maybe the Caribbean?" Hannah suggested.  
"Trinidad and Tobago." Royale blurted.  
"Jamaica!" Royalty announced.   
"I wanna go somewhere tropical, somewhere that's not common." Hannah cut in.  
"Uh.....Antigua, Bahamas, Guyana or Suriname." Alois purred  
"Huh? Those placed exists?" Royalty asked.  
"Antigua sounds fun!" Royale cheered.  
"I wanna go to Suriname." Alois said.  
"No, No. Let's go to Guyana. It sounds a bit old time and I miss that." Hannah hummed.  
"That sounds okay." Royalty said.  
"No arguments." Royale shrugged.  
"No." Alois said flatly.  
"Aww! C'mon Alois. Please?" Hannah asked.  
"No." Alois said flatly.   
"If Memory serves correct, I'm your bride to be and you have to make your bride happy." Hannah hummed.  
"Nope." Alois said flatly again.  
" _Please Jim?"_ Hannah cooed.  
Alois sighed.  
"Fine." Alois sighed.   
Everyone cheered.   
"We go to guyana for one week, Suriname for another week, Jamaica then Trinidad." Alois explained.   
"Perfect. Is your mom coming?" Hannah asked.  
"She's our personal babysitter plus she's always wanted to travel." Alois chuckled.  
"So it's settled~! We're going on a Family Vacation!"  
 _ **₩~♡~₩**_  
Makeup artists and Wardrobe-ist(?) Worked briskly to get the two stars ready for their interview with The Real.  
It was exhausting work, for the subjects.   
"Goddamn that's enough mascara!!" Alois cried out, Shrinking in his seat.  
"Alois behave." Hannah said calmly, Allowing her Artist to gel down her baby hairs.  
"Hannah! Hannah! I love you and split everything I own between you and the kids! _I'm going under~!!!_ " Alois sang dramatically.  
"Alois stop being a jackass. Their done." Hannah sighed.  
"Oh really?" Alois giggled, sitting up.  
Hannah sighed and stood up and gently grabbed him by the collar and fixed his scarf and wiped away a stray mascara mark.  
Hannah clipped on his mic and poked his bottom lip.  
"There. Now stop acting like a depraved child." She giggled.  
" _I am depraved..Depraved of the booty."_

-

"Speaking of Celebrities, We have the celebrity power couple~! Electric and Beyonce~!" Announced Tamara.  
The audience cheered and clapped as the Celebrity couple made an appearance.   
Queen Beyonce was wearing the red and black Alexander Wang Micro Pleated Cropped T-Shirt , the black leather Giuseppe Zanotti Buckled T-Strap Biker Sandal, and a Christian Louboutin Panettone Spiked Messenger Bag in Red/White/Black.  
Electric on the other hand wore a clean crisp Dress shirt, A Alexander Wang Dark Grey Peplum coat with A white and black scarf, Michael Kors Black dress pants, Black Uggs boots, Fingerless black gloves and a Dark grey tophat that had two black roses and a thin lace veil.

"Oh my you two look like your dressed for a funeral." Tamara commented.  
"I like the color black. It represents my ego." Electric said Poshly, Giving Tamara a staged hug.  
"And You look gorgeous~!" Tamara giggled, Giving Beyonce a warm hug.  
"Thank you, you look good too." Beyonce said with a dazzling celebrity smile.  
The couple took a seat on the Elegant white couch.  
Beyonce leaned on Electric and Electric threw an arm on the back of the couch then Kissed her head.  
"So, What's new? There has been a rumour going around that you two were getting finally married, Is it true?" Tamara asked, Giving them "That" look.  
"We are Miss.Braxton." Beyonce confirmed.  
"You are? If you don't mind me asking, When and Where?" Tamara asked curiously.  
"On My birthday, November 5th One one of the little islands In Hawaii." Electric said, Glancing at the Audience.  
"Oh? I guess Beyonce has you whipped?" Tamara teased.  
Electric shifted and cleared his throat.  
"Its not called being whipped, Its called being a gentleman and If she wants a dream wedding then She'll get one." Electric chuckled.  
"That's so sweet~!" Tamara cooed along with the Audience.  
Beyonce blushed and cuddled closer.  
"It's been atleast 8 years since the birth of Royalty." Tamara motioned to a monitor that showed a Picture of Royalty and Alois Walking down a busy street, Royalty's Lavender eyes wide with excitement as she pointed to something as she tugged Alois' arm.  
Beyonce and Electric laughed.  
"So after this wedding will there be any new arrivals?" Tamara asked curiously.  
The audience leaned in.  
Electric's eyes purposely wondered away.  
"I don't think so. We won't be ready for anymore Babies for a couple of years." Beyonce giggled, Playfully hitting Electric.  
"Well, Speaking of babies, There has been a rumor that Royalty isn't really Your child, since she looks nothing like both of you. Is Royalty adopted? Or Is Beyonce incapable of carrying a baby? Or did Beyonce step out?" Tamara pressed.  
"What?" Beyonce asked, A Bit offended.  
"Well, I can tell you that she's not adopted because she hit us unexpectedly and If you look closely, She looks like me in the face and she has Her mom's hair, but a shade darker and her skin is practically a mix of both of us and I'm 100% sure no one steps out on me because they'd both be dead." Electric said as politely as possible.  
"Ouch. Those are some strong words." Tamara giggled.  
"He's just weird like that." Beyonce said, Kissing His Cheek.  
"I haven't seen either of you on T.V. lately or any albums on Itunes. What's going on?" Tamara asked.   
"We're currently working on an Album with Decheatu studios. It's a called _The Purpose._ It'll be full if Remixes and new songs too." Beyonce cut in.  
"Remixes? Well That song "Sorry" _10_ **years** after the fact, That song is still popular and its still number one of all charts! Electric tell us how you do it!" Tamara said, Leaning in.  
"Me? Oh I just wrote it down and My manager at the time helped me with the beat and yeah...I don't know why Its so popular but I guess people like it. When I took Beyonce and My mom shopping my mom wanted to do twerking class and when we got there, They started to play and Single ladies sorry Mashup and whoever did that is a genius." Electric giggled.  
"Oh? That sounds interesting. Will You be putting out another song aside from the album?" Tamara asked.  
"No. All of my time is directed towards other things at the time." Electric chuckled, Fiddling with his mic.  
"Beyonce. One word. Kim Kardashian." Tamara said in all seriousness.  
Beyonce awkwardly looked around then giggled.  
"What about her?" Beyonce asked.   
The audience Oo'd and Ahh'd.  
"Do you dislike kim?" Tamara asked.  
Electric began to rub Beyonces stomach as he leaned his head on hers.  
"Cutting around the bush Isn't my style so I'll come out and say it. _I do not Like Kim Kardashian._ " Beyonce said flatly.  
"Why don't you like her?" Tamara asked.  
"Don't get her started, _Please_!" Electric cut in, Hugging Beyonce's middle.  
Tamara giggled and nodded.  
"I won't don't worry!" She laughed. "Oh! That reminds me! Getting to know the Trancy's, Whens the next episode coming out and Fans took to Twitter to as for a Full house tour of the Mansion." Tamara giggled.  
"We have considered the full house tour." Beyonce said.  
"The next episode will be out sometime next week on BET." Electric hummed.  
 _ **"Well there you have it! Beyonce and Electric~!!"**_

~♡~

Big, Brolic security gaurds Ushered Alois and Hannah towards Their Limo, Pushing Frantic Fans away in the process.  
All of a sudden, Hannah's Waist was grabbed and she was lifted up and pulled into the crowd. Her hands grasped at Alois' coat collar as she giggled and laughed.  
The security removed the person and took them round back.   
"Oh My god! They took your shoes off your feet!" Alois laughed, Setting her down.  
"Because they love me." Hannah giggled, Getting into the Limo.  
Alois rolled his eyes and got in after her.  
The door slammed and the Limo started to move.  
Alois let out a loud groan and Took off his coat.  
Hannah tossed her clutch to the side and took off her leather jacket.  
"It was so hot in there." Hannah sighed.  
"I hate all of those people staring at my fucking eyes. It's disgusting." Alois scoffed, Kicking back.   
Hannah smirked and began to undo his scarf.  
"So I'm disgusting?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Nah. Your beautiful." Alois whispered, Kissing her plump red lips.  
"Hnn. Wanna help me out of this dress? It's awfully tight." Hannah softly whined.  
Alois smirked and pushed her down onto the leather seats.  
"Only if I get to slip off those underwear." He whispered.   
Hannah giggled and pushed up the small window, Giving them privacy.

<♡>

Alois and Hannah got out of the limo and made their way to their Mansion.   
Hannah, Barefoot was stumbling as Alois tried to catch her everytime she almost fell on her face.   
"What the heck is wrong with you?" Alois asked.  
Hannah loudly smacked her lips and stumbled backwards only to have Alois prevent her from landing on her ass.  
Hannah let out a loud laugh and played with things in the air.   
Alois rose an Eyebrow. Was something wrong with the champagne she drank.

' _Slap'_

Alois gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the stinging pain. Hannah let out a wolf howl and fell into Alois arms, Her body going limp.  
Alois barely had time to catch her but a Gloved hand steadied her.  
Alois looked up at Saw a Stoic Claude.   
Alois sighed.   
He had gotten used to Claude.   
There was nothing he could do to get rid of him.  
So he leave him be.  
If push came to shove, and Claude hurt Royalty, That gave them a reason to kill him. So they were simply waiting.

"Thank you." Alois said flatly.   
"Your very welcome." Claude said flatly.   
Alois grabbed Hannah's waist and Pulled her limp body up over his shoulder then shoved Hannah's Pocketbook into his Hands along with her left shoe.  
"C'mon, Don't stand there jackass." Alois grumbled, Walking up the porcelain stairs then around the grand fountain, up more stairs and across the lush green lawn to the double doors to the mansion, Claude on his heels.

Alois left Claude to his   
Own devices and carried Hannah to their rooms.  
He put Hannah on the bed face down and unzipped the dress and took it off, leaving her in Matching black lingerie.   
He went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and wet it with soap and came back then wiped off the bottom of her feet.  
Hannah giggled and squirmed.   
Alois rolled his eyes and bit his lip.  
He tugged her into the right position then covered her.  
Hannah broke out laughing and began to squirm and hit imaginary creatures.  
Alois looked at her alarmed.  
Did Claude and Alicia make a sane Baby?   
She didn't seem conscious, But she didn't seem sleeping either.   
Alois shrugged and went into the closet to change.

_£☆₩_

Hannah awoke three hours later and looked around.  
She rubbed her eyes.   
What the hell happened.

"Your finally awake." Alois said from the powder blue one seater by the window.  
"Hngh. What happened? I feel so groggy and stuff." Hannah groaned, Stretching her limbs.  
"You kept acting like you were piss drunk and passed out on the drive way." Alois explained, Tossing his phone to the side.  
He got up and walked over then sat beside her.   
"Oh..." She sighed, Running a hand through her hair.   
Alois pouted and flickes her cheek.  
" _Oh_ nothing. Are you hiding something from me?" Alois Asked suspiciously.  
Hannah whined, Touching her cheek.   
"Jerk." She said, shoving him.  
"Hannah I'm not playing." Alois said sternly, Looking her dead in the eyes.  
Hannah sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
"I was sleeping." She said, blinking profusely.  
"Why? Demons don't sleep...do they?" Alois asked.  
"We don't sleep, But atleast one hour every hundred years is required or else what just happened on the driveway could happen at any given time." Hannah sighed, Itching her eyes   
"What's wrong with your eyes?" Alois asked.  
"I can't see anything." Hannah said as she rubbed her eyes.   
"Huh?" Alois asked.  
"I'm blind. Pass me the letter opener." Hannah said, Profusely tapping him.  
"Blind? Uh. No. I'm not passing you the letter opener." Alois said flatly, Cupping her face and looking into her dull Electric blue and Ocean violet eyes.   
"Dammit Alois just pass the thing." Hannah argued.  
"No. I won't." Alois said flatly.  
"Alois!!" Hannah whined.  
"Hannah!!" Alois whined.  
He inspected her eyes carefully.  
Be softly blew into them.  
Hannah began to blink.  
 _"I'w gweld I fod yn anweledig taflu goleuni o dan y llen_." Alois murmured, His eyes briefly flashing a demonic red Alois  
Blood began to leak from Hannah's eyes as they were ate away by something unseen.  
Hannah whimpered and reacbed up to feel her numb face.  
Alois shooed her hands away.  
Hannahs eyes began to reform, Nerves connecting and materalizing.  
Soon they were Brand new Electric blue and Ocean violet pools in their wake. Hannah blinked, Feeling her face again.  
"You could have passed me the letter opener, show off." She grumbled.   
"Not my fault you didn't wanna learn magic and manipulation." Alois teases, Kissing her lips.  
"I hate you...But I love you." Hannah giggled, Smooching her lips again.  
"And sometimes i wanna throw your smart ass off of a cliff then run to the bottom to catch you." Alois teased.  
Hannah eased back onto the bed head and cleared her throat.   
"Alois?" She asked.  
"Hannah." Alois said.  
Hannah blushed and hesitated.  
"Uh..Y'know..About the sex thing." Hannah said shyly.  
"What about it?" Alois asked, turning to face her.  
"Uh..How was it?" Hannah asked shyly, Looking everywhere else but his eyes.  
"The sex?" Alois asked.  
Hannah nodded.  
"It was good. It wasn't mediocre but it was good." Alois said, choosing his words carefully.  
Hannah bit her lip and cleared her throat.  
"Uh...Remember when you said sex was getting boring?" Hannah asked.  
"I said that three months ago. Damn you hold a grudge." Alois chuckled.  
"The things you say tend to stick with me and I can't get it out of my head. Remember the time you called me fat?" Hannah quizzed.   
"I said that ten whole years ago." Alois groaned.  
"See? Uh. Anyway." Hannah leaned on his pillow and moved some hair out of her face. "I wanted to spice things up and Things are getting kinda boring to me too and I was _wondering_ what are some things we can actually do." Hannah explained.   
Alois' eyes lit up.  
" **Normal things.** " Hannah added.  
"Alois Trancy isn't normal, You know this. Ummmm. _Maybe we can do water torture?"_ Alois suggested.  
"What's that? It sounds like a bath for a hobo." Hannah giggled.  
"It's as simple as sitting under the tub faucet and letting cold water run onto your good parts." Alois explained.  
"One could get a yeast infection from that." Hannah pointed out.   
"Then love balls?" Alois asked.  
"Or maybe you can dress up as a little bitch for me and strip for me." Hannah said.  
It took Alois two seconds to realize she wasn't asking, she was demanding.  
"Can we keep shit normal?" Alois asked, A smal blush on his cheeks.  
Hannah giggled.   
"Y'know what, You can decide what we do, But It can't be too freaky or too trashy." Hannah said.  
"Me? By myself? Alois with no company?" Alois asked.  
"Yup." Hannah reassured.  
"Then maybe sleep sex." Alois chuckled.  
"Sleep sex..." Hannah echoed.  
"You know how you wake up with that stiff ass boner and you c--- _I mean_ you know how you wake up horny as hell? And you start grinding on my arm and stuff?" Alois asked.  
Hannah blushed.  
"Sorry, I just-- Blah! _Alois move on!_ " Hannah said, Playfully shoving him.  
Alois giggled.   
"So we can pick an exact morning, and if both of us are honry then bam! _Sleep sex._ It only works if both of us are still sleepy and groggy." Alois explained.  
"That sounds...Good. Maybe Saturday?" Hannah suggested.  
"Sunday too." Alois added.

-Small Time skip brought to you by Sleep sex-

"Alois, Alois come look at this." Hannah said, Beckoning her husband over to the loft couch.   
Alois strolled out of the Kitchen holding a bowl of cheeze its.  
"Hmm?" He asked, sitting next to his wife.   
"Read this, I'm trying to make up some songs gor Purpose." Hannah said, idly stealing his cheez its.   
Alois took the book and scanned.  
He grabbed Hannah's hand and ate the cheez its in her fingers as he read.

"This is good. How would you want it to sound? I'm thinking a pop electronica sound." Alois suggested.  
"Nah. Classic." Hannah said, stealing more Cheez Its.  
"Piano?" Alois asked.  
Hannah nodded and took the book back.  
Alois pulled out his phone and opened a piano app.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Mhm. Something wistful and nostalgic." Hannah said.  
Alois began to play by tapping his screen.   
Hannah timed it and waited for the right moment.

 _"_ Okay..Okay..Okay.. _Maybe you died 'cause everybody ask me where Hannah at_  
 _I try to channel you in hopes that I could call you back_  
 _But it's like every intersection we just missed each other_  
 _You got your yonce's waiting tell me you ain't 6 feet under_  
 _And tell me that you're coming back and you just took a break_  
 _Maybe I blamed you for everything that was_ ** _my_** _mistake_  
 _In hindsight I loved your kindness and I loved your calm_  
 _'Cause it was you who talked him down from jumping off the ledge_  
 _Your earrings amour, your black nails too_  
 _Your BMW every time you came through_  
 _You was the brave heart_  
 _You stole Electric heart_  
 _You never switched it up_  
 _You played the same part_  
 _But I needed to grow_  
 _And I needed to know_  
 _Were there some things inside of me that I needed to show? So I just deaded you_  
 _Left you in all black_  
 _But dear old Hannah_  
 _Please call back."_ Hannah sang as if she was rapping, her voice int the feels.  
"Keep going." Alois said, his eyes trained on his phone.

"Uh-Huh...Mm... _Yo, did I chase the glitz and glamour_  
 _Money, fame and power_  
 _'Cause if so that will forever go down my lamest hour_  
 _I should've kept you with me getting at them nameless cowards_  
 _There was no match for you, couldn't defeat your powers_  
 _I had to make the changes, I hope you understood_  
 _You see for every good, I did a ton of bad_  
 _But you was underground, and I was mainstream_  
 _I live the life now, that we would daydream_  
 _My only wish is you come enjoy it with me_  
 _Get on them Romantic dates, go meet that Blondie with me_  
 _The Miracles came, yeah, tripled and quadrupled it_  
 _But I still miss us when we was just on some maid shit_  
 _And it's still fuck the nameless cowards_  
 _They ridiculed you, never believed in you_  
 _They just deaded you_  
 _Left you in all black_  
 _But dear old Hannah_  
 _Please call back~."_ Hannah ended with a high note.   
Alois ended with a enchanted key.  
"Heyyyy, where did that come from?" He asked, nudging her.   
Hannah giggled and leaned on him.  
"Hnn. You know when I used to stare at you and mistakenly look into your eyes? _I was daydreaming...About us._ " Hannah giggled.  
"Wait, _You had a crush on me?_ " Alois teased.  
Hannah blushed and nodded.  
"You can't tell anyone, But yes." Hannah whispered.   
"Aww. So I am pretty." Alois giggled.   
Hannah giggled and shoved him off the chair arm.  
She picked up the cheez its and began to eat them as Alois giggled his head off on the floor.

_Dear Old Hannah, You came back._

 


	112. The Family Vacation; Řøţï

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roti~!

 

_**TFV: Day 1** _

In the coastal airport of Guyana, In the crowded halls, The Trancy family walked through the crowd.  
They all wore matching Tropical themed clothing, Hannah and Mist wore A White and Tropical themes sundress with sandals, her hair in a bun, Royalty wore The same thing but her hair was down and she had gloss on her cute lips, Royale and Alois wore A white T-shirt, Tropical themed Flannels, White Shorts and White Taylor chucks as Their chauffeur pulled a bug cart of their luggage.   
"Wow! The place is so lively and the accents are just beautiful!" Hannah giggled, Taking a picture of a Salara stand.  
"The place is crowded." Mist commented.  
"So much cleavage and Ass..." Alois commented, Staring at a womans Big rear.  
"It smells funny." Royalty giggled.  
"Goddamit all the food." Royale cooed.

Alois and his family stopped at money exchange.  
To his understanding, 1 American dollar equaled 200 Guyana Currency.  
He exchanged 25,000 usd from hos debit card and got 50,00 gyd back.  
"Spend it wisely because we're on a budget. 25 per country." Alois hummed, Giving Each person 10,000 gyd, keeping 10,000 for himself.   
Royalty's immediately flew to the candy shop.  
Hannah pondered on how she would spend it.  
Royale thought about the exotic foods.  
Mist thought about clothing.  
Alois sighed.  
He took back 20 dollars each for a taxi and tip.  
"Alois do you think we could check out the clubs and Parties here?" Hannah asked, Walking beside her husband.  
"Yeah. I hear theres a Party on the beach tonight." Alois hummed.  
"Have you seen these women? They make me jealous." Hannah whispered.  
Alois giggled.  
"So much ass and boobies." He whispered.  
"And I look like a stick." Hannah giggled.

"Yo! Dad~! Wanna check out the pool when we get there?" Royale asked, catching up.  
"Tomorrow." Alois answered.  
"Jim~!!!!!! Do you think they accept American money? Cause I have a fifty." Mist asked.

₩♡₩♡₩♡₩

The hotel room was a penthouse suite.  
Hannah and Alois took the master bedroom, Royale and Royalty shared a room and Mist got her own room.  
They had a Indoor garden, pool, hottub and Bar, a living area, six bathrooms and a kitchen plus a ocean view.

"I wonder what the people are like.." Hannah giggled, Putting some of Alois' clothing into the dresser.  
"Probably like Americans. ' different in their own way." Alois chuckled.  
"I'm sure they are nice." Hannah sighed, Sitting on the bed.  
"Hannah stand up." Alois said, Pausing in putting away their important documents.  
Hannah stood up and turned to face him.  
"Hm?"  
"Turn around." He instructed.  
Hannah complied.   
Alois whipped out his phone and took a picture.  
"Alois?" Hannah questioned.  
"I'm sorry, Your dress was caught between your butt cheeks and i had to take a picture." Alois chuckled.  
"Delete it, That's embarrassing." Hannah whined.  
"It's attractive, Plus, _You've got the potion and the juice too."_

~♡~

"Ooh! Is this papaya?" Mist asked, sipping her smoothie.   
"I know right? Its so good." Hannah giggled.  
"Guava is better." Alois hummed.  
"Mango is the sheeettt!" Royale cheered.  
"Y'all are nasty." Royalty said, content with her Pineapple Ice pop.   
Mist took Royalty's small hand and Led her off to a clothing shop, Ready to spend money on clothing.  
Royale went off after two girls in Bikinis, Leaving Hannah and Alois.  
They shrugged and joined hands and strolled around idly.

"Oh my god. What is that?" Alois asked, Pointing to a fruit stand, at a certain mutation.  
"Let's check it out." Hannah said, dragging him over

"Excuse me? What is this?" Hannah asked, Pointing to the weird green fruit.  
" _Soursap, Is good fa canca and ya does use it fa stops._ " Said the young woman behind the counter.  
She had smooth Topaz skin, Long wavy black hair and she wore a Simple purple vest with a green sun skirt.  
"Your Accent is cute." Hannah giggled.  
Alois glanced around awkwardly. He he understood something about Cancer and Stop.  
" _Thank ya."_ Said the young woman.  
"What's a stop?" Alois cut in.  
" _Is breast milk, sour sap and some ting else but it does protect you from evil, baccoo and poison._ " Said the young woman, picking up the soursap.  
"Ooh. It's voodoo?" Hannah asked.  
"Yup. Good Voodoo" Said the young woman.  
Alois sighed.  
All he understood was breast milk, protect, Evil and poison.  
"Really? How does it work?" Hannah asked.  
The young woman held up a glass and dipped it into weird water then rinsed it but not fully she then held it in her right palm.  
It turned to glass acid in her hand.  
"Wow! Where do you get these stop things? Maybe I can get one for this mischievous one here." Hannah laughed, Playfully shoving Alois.   
_"You does get dem in dutch country._ " The young woman said.  
"Dutch contry?" Alois echoed  
"Suriname." The woman clarified.  
"Well, can I get one of these, _Sour saps?_ " Hannah asked.   
"To eat or to go?" The woman asked.   
"To eat." Hannah Said.  
"200 Gyd." Said the woman as she cut the sour sap up and put it in a plastic bag with a plastic spoon.  
Alois stopped Hannah from paying and payed for her.  
"Thank you~!" Hannah giggled.  
 _"Aye Bai!"_ The young woman called.  
Alois and Hannah turned around, Looking at her questioningly.  
 _"Just make sure she Roti round!"_  
Hannah and Alois shrugged and walked off, Not exactly know what she meant.  
"I understood nothing she said. Elaborate for me." Alois said.  
"She said.." Hannah took time to chew the exotic fruit, it was sweet and sour and it felt like you were drinking soda when you swallowed it.   
"She said, It Called sour sap and Its good for Cancer and Stops. Stops are things to protect you from bad and You can get them in Suriname." Hannah said before eating more.  
Alois curiously tried some out and ended up Eating half of her purchase.  
"She was pretty as hell." Hannah said, Throwing the empty bag in the trash.  
"She was." Alois agreed.  
"I'm jealous!" Hannah whined, clutching his arm.  
"Your just as beautiful." Alois giggled.  
Hannah blushed and kissed his cheek.  
" _Your so sweet_."


	113. The Family Vacation: Scuba Diving

The kitchen of the penthouse was bustling with life, All five occupants awake.  
Hannah who was busy bugging Alois as she gave him a shoulder rub, wore White Short Shorts, A Black two piece bathing suit, Black slippers and sunglasses in her hair.  
Alois, Who was trying to ignore her bugging, Wore Black swim trunks that had Emoji's on them, A Simple white vest, Sunglasses on his collar.  
Mist, Who fed Royalty, Wore a Pink ruffly one piece bathing suit, Yellow shorts and sandals, Diving goggles in hand.  
Royalty wore a one piece purple and green lola splash bathing suit, Sparly sandals, Barbie sunglasses and A little sun hat.  
Royale, who was busy on his phone as he ate wore Beige swim trunks with black hearts and a bucket hat on his head.

"Royale?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes Mommy?" Royale asked, Looking up at her.  
" ** _Royale!!!"_** Alois screamed, Standing up.  
"Huh?" Royale said, clearly confused.   
Alois briskly walked around the table and grabbed his sons face and examined it.  
His eyes practically sparkled as he smiled.  
"Hannah he has a mustache and a beard! Oh my god!" Alois declared.  
"Yeah. He's had it, for a long time. About three weeks." Hannah said nonchalantly, sitting in Alois' seat.  
"Hannah he's going through puberty! **Finally!** "Alois declared.  
"He's been through puberty, about a hundred years ago." Hannah shrugged.  
"My jaw..ow.." Royale croaked.  
"Oh yeah? How come I didn't notice?" Alois quizzed.  
"You couldn't. Remember when he was around 16 and had fell into the chocolate fountain at The Midfords ball? You refused to bathe him, so I had to... _and I noticed he had pubic hair and stuff._ " Hannah said calmly.  
" ** _Hey!!!!!_** " Royale cried, Glaring at Hannah.  
Alois let go of Royale and spun around before letting out a cry of joy before falling over.  
 _ **~♡~**_

Alois Carried his eight year old daughter on his his hip as he walked side by side with Hannah and Royale walked with mist in the back along the board walk.

"Don't drop me!!" Royalty cried out, Clinging to Alois for dear life.  
"Keep grabbing at me like you made me and I will." Alois Said flatly.   
"Keep talking to me like you made me and see if you'll have these luscious blonde locks!" Royalty retorted, feeling the need to defend her ego.  
"I did make you. I'm your creator." Alois teased, Hanging Royalty over the water.   
" **Stop it!!!!! It's not funny!!!"** Royalty screamed, digging her nails into Alois' arms.  
Alois and Royale laughed and glanced at each other knowingly.  
"Alois stop it." Hannah said, slapping Alois' back and taking Royalty from him.  
Royalty pouted began to cry, Clinging to Hannah like a baby, Hating Alois at the moment.  
"Jim!!" Mist scolded, wringing Alois' ear.  
"Ow! Ow! Okay Okay!" Alois whined, pushing her away.  
They had gotten to the end of the dock to small Yacht that awaited them.  
"Ladies first." Royale snorted, Shoving Alois forward.  
"I am not a lady!" Alois hissed.  
"From the behind its hard to tell." Hannah teased.  
Alois pouted and sent Hannah a mean look.  
Hannah giggled and strolled onto the yacht, still holding Royalty.  
Mist went then Royale and finally Alois.

Royalty got off of Hannah and Ran off with Royale to reenact Titanic.  
Mist strolled off to look around and Alois went to talk with the captain.  
Hannah shrugged and strolled over to the white couch and sat down and crossed her legs and leaned back on her side.  
Her ocean violet pools stared at the waves mistfully.  
She sensed atleast five water spirits around, three mermaids, A siren and Atleast twenty Niaids in a ten mile radius.  
She had a run in with two Niaids, Which had tried to drown and kill her and she killed them, A mermaid which she had fought and almost lost ALMOST, seeing she was on her turf, A sea spirit which she ate and It had held her for two hundred years and She had composed with a siren, Their music was beautiful and It had given her its voice as a token of appreciation.

All of a sudden the boat began to move, surging forward on the waves. Alois plopped down beside her and giggled.  
"What?" Hannah asked.  
Alois giggled and handed her swimming goggles.  
"Family meeting!!" He called.  
A few minutes later The other three were seated Infront of them, Royalty busy Harassing her big brother.  
"We are going scuba diving~!" Alois declared.  
"I don't know how to swim!" Mist and Royalty cried out at the same time.  
"Me neither but when you wing it, it usually turns out good." Alois chuckled.  
Royale smirked and strolled over to Hannah and plopped down beside her and leaned on her.  
"What a bunch of wimps. I guess it's up to us Ma." He boasted.   
Hannah sighed and looked at her legs.  
"I'm on my ant flow, I can't swim." She said.  
" **Lies.com.** " Alois cut in.  
"How do you know if I'm lying?" Hannah challenged.  
"Cause your a demon! You don't normally have that and if you do it's just because you purposely made it happen!" Alois replied.  
"Pfft. Maybe I didn't, Maybe I did. Wanna check just to be sure?" Hannah snorted.  
Alois grabbed Hannah's legs and flipped her over on the couch, Making her hit her head on Royale's arm.  
"Stranger Danger!" Hannah giggled, Kicking him away.  
Alois made himself into a sheet and fell all over his wife and began to cuddle her.  
"Grr. Stop lyin. Grr. Nom nom. Why you always lying to meh?" Alois said, Nibbling and biting her with his lips.  
Hannah blushed as she tried to push him off, Feeling a bit of arousal.  
"Nngh. Alois not here...." Hannah whined.  
"Underwater then?" Alois quizzed.  
Hannah giggled.  
"Hmm. I dunno, Maybe." Hannah giggled.  
Alois began to bite and nibble at her again.  
"What was that?" He asked in between the acts.  
"Hhmngh. Fine. But no snorkelling.. _Cause you know I hate to squirt._ " Hannah said poshly.  
Mist covered Royalty's ears and her eyes.  
Royale flinched and cringed  
Mist blushed and squirmed uncomfortably.

 **"Why y'all so nasty?"** Royale asked.

-

In their bathing suits, Each family member wore Snorkelling mask, But they didn't really need them.

Alois jumped into the calm Caribbean blue water and resurfaced, giggling.  
"The waters fine!" He called, Swimming away from the boat.

"Cannonball!!!" Royale yelled, Grabbing Mist's waist and jumping in.  
"Royale!!!!!!!!!!" Mist shrieked,  Covering her face as they went under.   
Royalty shyly held Hannah's hand and cowered behind her.  
Hannah softly smiled and picked up her daughter.  
"Scared?" She asked.  
Royalty blushed and nodded, glancing at the awaiting water.   
"The Nalu. It's gonna get me." She whimpered.  
"There's no such thing as the Nalu Angel, Okay?" Hannah said softly.  
"How are you so sure?" Royalty challenged.  
Hannah giggled and held Royalty with one hand and controlled the water with the other.  
It parted up and the seaweed  on the ocean floor grew all the way up at Hannah's command.  
"Because, You are the Nalu. You can control water, Just try." Hannah urged.  
Royalty hesitantly looked at the water.  
She held a hand out and a little bead of water danced up into the air and the fell back down.  
Royalty giggled and hugged Hannah.  
"Ready?" Hannah asked.  
Royalty giggled and nodded.  
Hannah held The smaller demon with both hands and jumped into the water.

Alois elegantly and Nimbly swam to the sea floor and grabbed a piece of seaweed and then swam back to the surface and slapped Royale with it.  
"Eek!" Royale cried out, Flinching.  
He whipped around and saw no one there.  
A pout became known on his Biege-Pink lips.  
Royale submerged himself and peered around.  
He saw the blonde demon floating in the water in a reclined position.  
Alois smirked and waved at him.  
Royale summoned a sphere of water and sent it Alois' way.   
Alois let out a giggle and maneuvered out of the way.  
Alois summoned a harpoon made completely of water and fired it at Royale, Who quickly dodged it.  
The silver haired demon swam over to the other and tackled Alois by grabbing his waist and swimming downwards as he blew raspberries in Alois' stomach.  
Royalty and Hannah joined hands and swam towards the sea floor, marveling the  coral reef and all of the colourful fish.

'Wow. This is amazing.' Royalty said mentally.  
'I know. It's beautiful. It takes thousands of years to make just one coral reef.' Hannah replied   
'Really?'  
'Yup.'  
Royalty reached out and touched some brain coral and giggled, bubbles coming out of her mouth.

~♡~  
"Dad! Dad! Dad! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Father! Father! Father! Blonde! Blonde! Blonde! Alois! Alois! Alois! Jim! Ji-"

 _"I don't have to look at you to hear you, Royalty._ " Alois said, Slightly annoyed.  
Royalty pouted and hugged his arm.   
"I'm hungry." Royalty said with a cute blush.  
"Did you or did you not hear me just say we're going to the buffet?" Alois sighed, Picking Royalty up and putting her on his hip.  
"But I don't want food. I want candy." Royalty said, Tugging Alois' Hair.  
"I heard Hannah tell you no, Stop trying to get me in trouble." Alois giggled.   
"Please? _She'll never know, Like that time you tried on her bras._ " Royalty whispered, And she was very bad at whispering.  
"Shh Child!" Alois hissed, Covering her mouth.   
Royalty giggled.  
"Alois, I think we should do some shopping after we eat." Hannah said, Catching up to the two.  
"Sounds nice. I wonder where they get these loud clothing from, I need me some." Alois hummed.  
"And Royale wore all of his underwear so we need to buy more." Hannah added.  
"Or maybe he can take them to the laundry and wash them." Alois said, trying not to snicker.   
"He doesn't want to. I can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do." Hannah shrugged.  
"Well, I shall. Cause I'm not buying him any more underwear. Pfft. He's spent 9,000 dollars in underwear already." Alois sighed.  
"Of Usd..or.."   
" **Yes, American money.** " Alois said flatly.  
Hannah flinched and glanced at her son that was Absent mindedly slurped a slushie as he scrolled down his Facebook feed.  
Hannah nervously strolled over to Royale and Made a friendly approach.  
" _Hey..Buddy..._ "

-

"All of the foods!" Mist giggled.  
"Been there, done that." Hannah said nonchalantly.  
"Is it _edible?_ " Alois asked hesitantly.  
"Where's the candy?" Royalty asked.   
"Holy mother of god How do I choose?!?!?" Royale asked, Ogling all of the delcatibe foreign foods.  
Alois glanced at the dessert table and walked off.  
"Whats that? And what's this? Do they taste good?" Mist asked curiously.  
"That's Yellow rice and Those are dumplings. The yellow rice is okay and I have no Idea what the dumplings taste like." Hannah hummed.  
"Ooh. Let's be adventurous Anna!" Mist giggled.  
" _Don't call me that...."_

Royalty curiously tattered over to Alois and peeked at what he was doing.  
"Won't that ruin your appetite?" She asked.  
Alois glanced at her.  
"I don't have a Appetite. I really don't have to eat if I don't want to." Alois hummed, Adding more and more sweet foreign and Well known desserts to his plate.  
"That's cool. Can I have some?" Royalty asked.  
Alois grabbed another plate and Handed it to her.  
"Knock yourself out, But If Hannah asks, I had no part in this." Alois giggled.  
"Right!" Royalty decalred, Running off, Eyes on the buffet of chocolate.

-  
"Royale your not gonna eat all of that....right?" Hannah asked.  
"What? Of course I will. _You don't waste food._ " Royale chuckled, Grabbing a fork.  
"If he was human, We'd have to send him to school in a harness held by a helicopter." Alois teased.  
"But You don't." Royale cut in.  
"Be nice Alois." Hannah giggled, slapping Alois' arm.  
"This taste weird." Mist said, Poking her dumpling.  
"It's boiled flour, what did you expect? Hannah's bodily juices?" Alois chuckled.  
" _Alois!"_ Hannah nearly screamed, shoving him from his seat.  
"Bodily juices?" Royalty echoed, Pausing in eating chocolate strawberries.  
"Nothing. He meant nothing." Hannah said quickly, Kicking Alois in the leg.  
Alois sent her a mean look at got up then dusted himself up.  
"She is so abusive you don't even understand." Alois said, Sitting down.  
"I think we understand pretty well." Royale chuckled.  
"She hits me, She chokes me, She throws me, She curses at me, She sits on me, She kicks me out of my own bed, she refuses to feed me and the list goes on and on." Alois said, counting on his fingers.  
"How does she throw you?" Royalty giggled.  
"He's a weaklink." Hannah giggled.  
"Am Not!" Alois whined.  
"Now Now, Be nice." Mist intervened.  
"Alois." Hannah said sternly.  
"Hmm?" Alois hummed, Looking over at her.  
"You've got some girlfriends two tables down. They wanna get to know you." Hannah sneered, Taking a gulp of her sangria.  
"Huh?" Alois asked, Glancing around.  
He then spotted two tables down, Four Young and Pretty girls flirting at him, Acting cute and Being dainty.  
Alois smirked.  
"Is Hannah jealous?" He teased.   
"No. But I'm about to throw this drink on you if you keep being cute and stuff." Hannah said with a cute pout.  
"I can't help that I'm sexy and I'm a celebrity." Alois chuckled, Flipping his hair.  
Royale and Royalty broke out laughing, Coughing up food.  
Alois frowned and pouted.  
"Aww. Is Alois sad?" Hannah teased.  
"You wish!" Alois scoffed.  
Hannah giggled.  
"Don't worry. Children aren't supposed to find their parents attractive." Hannah said carelessly.  
"Or..Or Maybe Royale and Royalty have a crush on me." Alois said, Glancing at the laughing children.  
 _"You wish~!"_ Royale laughed.  
" _Not in a million years!"_ Royalty snorted.  
"No, No. They have a crush on me. It's only reasonable." Hannah said, sending Alois a knowing look.  
Royale fell from his chair, gasping for air as he laughed.  
Royalty face planted in Her sweets and began to pound the table.  
People in the restaurant began to move away and curiously watch.  
"Okay. Okay. That's enough, Be normal people." Mist interrupted, Helping her grandson up.

-

" _Yeazus! Look at her ass!_ " Royale gasped, Falling onto Alois, Who fell onto Mist.  
" ** _Jesus Christ!!_** " Alois gasped, Grasping his chest.  
Hannah frowned and crossed her arms.  
"That's rude." She huffed.  
"Stop being so rude!" Mist scolded.   
"Yeah, Yeah whatever, I'll be back." Royale said, Walking off in the direction of the _ass._  
Alois sighed Wistfully then turned back to Hannah.  
"you wanted to go shopping yeah?" He asked.  
Hannah pressed her lips in a firm line and looked away.   
Alois rolled his eyes.   
"Jealousy is the ugliest trait...Isn't it?" Alois teased.  
Hannah sighed.   
"You make me feel like crap when you do that... _But you don't care._ " Hannah snapped.  
"Bleh! Hannah you know I'm only joking when I do that. _I've only got eyes for chu Hannah bear._ " Alois cooed, Cuddling Hannah.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.  
"Hm..I can't stay mad at you now can I?" She giggled.  
"Nope, Cause you lovvvvveeeee me." Alois cooed.

|♡|♡|

"Hmm..Alois how does this look?" Hannah asked, Assessing herself in the  mirror.   
Alois lazily looked over at her.  
"Fatso." He said flatly.   
"Alois stop playing." Hannah hissed.  
"It looks like graffiti threw up on you." Alois chuckled.  
"I think it looks nice." Hannah giggled.  
"If you were going to overrule my opinion anyway whu would you ask?" Alois sighed.  
"Cause, It's fun to push your buttons." Hannah snorted.  
"I have no buttons." Alois scoffed.   
"Well you've got a switch." Hannah teased.  
" _I despise you woman..."_

 


	114. ŤFĞ: Pillow Talk

he morning was perfect.  
Gentle sunlight, Gentle breeze, Smells of the ocean and Tropical themes.  
In the master bedroom of the penthouse, Hannah Lay on the bed, Cuddling her husband close to her, Her head on his chest the other on his stomach and her leg wrapped around his middle and Alois played in his wifes hair, blowing gentle breeze on her scalp and rubbing her back.

Hannah sighed and cuddled closer, wanting to merge with him.  
She softly smiled.  
She remembered when he would ask her to stay at night because of his nightmares and fear of the dark. She would always cuddle him just like this to calm him, Then Leave the bed the very next morning an return to her chair and waited for him to wake up.  
He had been so cute when he was like that, Well minus the abusive part.   
Hannah never really understood why he was so violent, especially towards her. Not that she minded, She was just curious. He was never like that towards anyone else, not even Claude, Or even his other wife, Hanna.  
Well, then again Hannah didn't know what he did to her behind closed doors and she didn't want to know.  
To be honest, Hannah was kinda jealous. Jealousy was the ugliest trait and she knew that but sometimes she felt Jealous.  
Hannah didn't think Alois would actually take her word and move on and get married to someone, A little brat at that. _She thought she had him whipped, But she was terribly wrong._  
She couldn't really be mad. Alois was his own person and who was she to try to control him?

"Alois?" Hannah asked, Glancing up at her husband.  
"Hm?" Alois hummed, Loking down at her.  
"Y'know, When We were pregnant with Royalty?" Hannah said, Drawing a circle on his lower stomach.   
"We?" Alois echoed.   
"Yes, _We._ You were the one that got me pregnant so of course its we because you were the cause." Hannah said, slapping his stomach.  
"No, The cause was you underestimating Condoms, But _Okay._ " Alois hummed.  
"No, It was because you don't know when to stop." Hannah said.  
"I do too know when to stop. It's not my fault you got pregnant." Alois snorted.  
"Yes It is, and stop saying 'You'. You make it seem as if I whored around to get pregnant and That's very hurtful y'know." Hannah scolded.  
"Why must I Say 'We'. I'm not the pregnant one." Alois huffed.   
Hannah crawled up on him more and turned to look at him.  
"Because it makes me feel Alone, Like I'm doing stuff by myself with no help at all. So I like to say _We_ because then I feel all fuzzy and stuff inside, Okay?" Hannah said.  
Alois bit his lip to hold back a snicker.   
Hannah frowned.  
"It's not funny Alois. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I was a human at one point. It doesn't mean I don't have feelings." Hannah said Hiding her face in his chest.   
Alois burst out laughing like a jackass.   
Hannah looked up and glared at him.  
"Your such a jerk." She snapped, making a move to get off of him.  
Alois caught her and held her in place.  
"I'm sorry, It's just the way you see things." He said.  
"What's so funny about it?" Hannah huffed.  
"It's just that it's weird that words can have an impact on you. They kinda don't bother me but who knew words could bother you." Alois giggled.   
"Cause I happen to be very observant and stuff." Hannah giggled, flicking his nose.  
"Well, Sometimes you can be a creeper." Alois admitted.  
"How am I a creeper?" Hannah giggled.   
"Last night you spied on me and Royalty from the _window_." Alois said.  
"What's wrong with that?" Hannah asked.  
" _ **Hannah you went outside and climbed up the side of 23 floor building and watched us from outside of the window."**_ Alois said pointedly.  
"I was curious okay?" Hannah giggled.  
 _" You the one that I dream about all day_  
 _You the one that I think about always_  
 _You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!_  
 _My love is your love, your love is my love_  
 _Baby, I love you, I need you here_  
 _With me all the time_  
 _Baby we meant to be_  
 _You got me, smiling all the time~."_ Alois sang, Twirling a strand of her hair.  
Hannah blushed and giggled.  
 _"Cause you know how to give me that_  
 _You know how to pull me back_  
 _When I go runnin, runnin_  
 _Tryin' to get away from loving ya_  
 _You know how to love me hard_  
 _I won't lie, I'm falling hard_  
 _Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that~."_ Hannah sang in reply, Hiding her face.  
"So I am pretty." Alois giggled.  
" _Oh my god shut up!"_ Hannah whined, Cherry blush staining her cheeks.

**_=~=~=~=~=~=~=_ **   
**_Hello there, How are you?_ **   
**_Life's been hard but I've been pulling through._ **   
**_So the wedding will take place within the next few chapters, The wedding ark will strike up Y'know, Then I'll probably fall into angst and saddnessmor Fluff and feels. Who knows? I'm kinda rusty at smut so we'll have to hold out so I can to read some Robovacation and Saddith to get my game back. Anyway, I'm thinking of ending this book at exactly 200 chapters. This the 115th chapter so we've got time Y'know?_ **   
**_*Sigh*_ **   
**_I know you guys are out there and you guys do read and It would make me feel better about my writing If I could actually get some feedback and Maybe some votes, That motivates me more guys. When I update, I see people reading but no one votes or anything and that says to me, Your writing is nothing special, It's garbage. Plus, I really wanna be a writer when I grow up so that's kinda essential so I'll have proof when I apply for the job Y'know?_ **   
**_Anywho~! Onto the Quotes!_ **   
**_÷♡÷÷♡÷÷♡÷♡÷♡÷_ **   
**_MWM QUOTES~;_ **

**_Every chance you get with your man doesn't have to be sex!_ **   
**_☆Ask If he's okay._ **   
**_☆Ask how his day is going or how did it go._ **   
**_☆If he's down, ask him what's wrong & Play your part to put that smile back on his face._ **   
**_☆Cheer him up_ **   
**_☆Treat him like a King_ **   
**_☆Spoil him (Not with sex) with love and attention._ **   
**_#OnlyARealManCanRelate_ **   
**_-Anonymous_ **   
**_(I get these quotes from facebook, Google and tumblr_ ** _**)** _   
**_~Sable_Yuck_ **

 


	115. ŤFĞ: Lounge

Today was a lazy day, as you earthlings call it.  
The Trancy Family lounged around, not really having anything to do.

" _Hannnnaaaaah!"_ Alois whined, Beckoning his wife with a lazy hand gesture.  
Hannah looked up from her book at her childish husband.   
"What?" She asked.  
"It's so hot. _Yeasuz..._ " Alois sighed.  
"Hell is way hotter than this." Hannah said as she bookmarked her page and put the book aside.  
"The maid from hell, Not the best moe." Alois giggled, Throwing a pillow at the wall.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"I'll have you know I was once employed as a teacher." Hannah said, Scooting over to him and leaning on the bedhead.  
"Oh? Had badass children?" Alois teased.  
"No. They we're lovely children, eager to please me. They brought me flowers, chocolate and apples and sometimes they'd slip me money too." Hannah said sweetly as she played with her engagement ring.  
"Sounds like the fuckers had a crush." Alois chuckled.   
"Maybe. But It was fun teaching them." Hannah moved closer to Alois.  
"But it's better teaching you." She giggled.  
"Oh? How so?" Alois teased.  
"Cause you always lollygag and stuff and act like your stupid...then You always prove me wrong and stuff." Hannah hummed.  
"Well, That's my speciality. Any way." Alois giggled, Taking a strand of her hair and playing with it.  
He grabbed a whole handful and then put it in her bra and then began to pull it out slowly.   
"What are you doing? That tickles." Hannah giggled.  
"I honestly don't know, But I'm bored." Alois said glancing up at her.  
Hannah shrugged and began to braid a small portion of her hair.  
"Hannah?" Alois asked.   
"Hm?" Hannah hummed.   
"Why is your hair so long? You ever considered short hair?" Alois asked.  
"I have. I used to rock it in the 1700's when I was a the queens lady in waiting. It used to be about up to here." Hannah said, Putting her hand above her beast.  
"The queens advisor..You seem to have been all around the world in the years you've lived." Alois hummed, Laying on his stomach and staring up at her.  
"Indeed. Just to make you jealous, The King found me irresistible and Had I wanted to, I could have been the new queen." Hannah giggled.  
"I'm not jealous...Okay Maybe a little." Alois admitted.  
Hannah giggled and started a new braid.   
"So, if you could have been the queen, why didn't you jump at the offer? I sure as hell would." Alois scoffed.  
"It's not that easy, Alois. If you were the king and I were the queen and I loved you dearly but another woman came into the picture and pulled your attention and the next thing you know, she's the new queen and I'm reduced to walking the streets whoring around just to survive, Not to mention the great heartbreak and depression." Hannah said calmly.  
Alois tilted his head to the side.  
"So you...you gave up the chance to be a queen, married to the richest man in the kingdom just to spare another womans feelings? We are complete opposites." Alois said carelessly.   
"If I had, Then I would have been locked away in the castle, unable to see the world, Bearing child after child until I had a fit son to become the heir, I would have been a personal punching bag, I would be a sex subject and I'd have to deal with his mistresses. But most importantly, _I wouldn't have met you._ " Hannah said softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
Alois giggled and blushed then looked away.  
"I'm supposed to be the suave one here." He grumbled.  
Hannah smiled and caressed his cheek.  
"It's hard to make you blush, Gimme some credit man." She chuckled.   
"Fine. Hannah:23 and Alois: 3,278." Alois said, grabbing her hand.  
Hannah smiled and gently grabbed his hand and looked at his nails.   
They were black, but perfectly manicured.  
"I wanna know all about you." Alois said, Leaning his head on his other palm.  
"What is there to know?" Hannah asked.  
"Well, I don't know anything about your past, And I'd love to know cause you seem to know _every little thing about me._ " Alois said with a small smile.  
"There really isn't much to know, but if you insist." Hannah giggled.  
"Wait. Wait." Alois said, Getting up and scampering away.  
He came back a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn then fell on the bed.  
"And Begin~!"

"Hmmm. Let's see. When I was just a fledgling, About 145 years old, I ran away from home because my mom and my f-... _Claude,_ liked August more than me and I was a object for them to beat on. So I ran away from home, thinking I could live in the world on my own." Hannah said as she inspected her nails.  
"Uhuh. What happened then?" Alois asked.  
"Hmm. That is when I became one of the Neanderthals. The women stayed home and tatted lace, took care of children and cooked their little hearts out. However, I didn't want my life to be like that, so I joined the men when they hunted and earned my keep. Whenever they had wrestling matches, I was constantly apart of them, When they were piss drunk, yelling foolish things, I was there and Soon I became known as the _Freak_ by the women, because I hung out with the men so much." Hannah explained.  
Alois kept pushing popcorn in his mouth.  
"When civilization modernized years later, I worked at a Brothel to make a living seeing no other place would take a woman to work for them. Soon, Large humanoid creatures that looked like men, came out of nowhere. They ate humans for fun and Thats when wall Maria, Wall rose, Wall sina were built to protect humanity." Hannah said, Helping herself to some popcorn.   
"Oh? Like that anime Attack on titan!?!" Alois asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, Except it's barbaric history. It did happen, Alois. When wall Maria fell and taken over by Titans, My brothel went out of business so i retreated Behind wall rose and joined the Bootcamp to become a soilder and then I became part of the survey corps the moment I graduated." Hannah sighed.  
"Why would you join the Survey corps???" Alois asked.  
"Because I was tired or working in a brothel. Onwards, I was as nearly as great as Humanities strongest soldier, Lewis Acker.   
They used the same 3d maneuver gear in that show except you didn't use gas to be pushed forward an you didn't need trees or buildings to use it, You used Helium and the helium made you fly. I had 268 kills and 23 assists. Once I almost got eaten because some fool decided they didn't like the captain interest in me and messed with my gear." Hannah chuckled.  
"So what happened?" Alois asked, eyes sparkling.  
"Hand to hand combat. I cut off the titans feet and it fell to the floor then I killed it." Hannah said flatly.  
"That is so cool!" Alois declared.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"In the time of Vikings, I was a nanny for the cheifs daughter and son. The children were barbaric but cute." Hannah giggled.  
"Wait...you...you didn't breast feed or anything?" Alois asked.  
Hannah sent him a look.  
"No. Why am I doing that?" She asked.  
"I dunno. Cause usually Viking parents have no time for their babies and you were the nanny so..." Alois Trailed off.  
"Cow milk. I used cow milk." Hannah sighed.  
"Oh. Good. Good." Alois giggled.  
"Oh. When I was about 900 years old, The war between Angels and demons started. By the looks of it, Angels were winning because they killed demons on earth and demons were reluctant to come out of hell and face them. With a little of coaxing, The demon that Made me a full fledged demon and I persuaded demons from all across the globe to band together and fight back because had they not Demons would be extinct. When our race depleted to about 25,000 Satan opened the gates of hell and let the angels in and that was where the final showdown occured. Angels had the philosophy demons were weak and cowardly but they were wrong. One demon fledgling could kill 200 angels in one go and a full fledged demon, like me, could take on a whole army of angels.  
However, Satan locked the gates of hell when all angels were in and Demons had won the war." Hannah said, with a small giggle.  
"Huh? Why couldn't I be living in these times?!?" Alois whined.  
"It's not all its cracked up to be Alois. The constant threat of death or eternal servitude hung over your head. Half of the thing's that happened in history that you know isn't even true. History is a bunch of lies." Hannah sighed.  
"But still! I wanted to witniss that battle!" Alois whined.  
Hannah sighed.  
"You are in the battle. You're a demon, Are you not?" Hannah questioned.  
"I'm a shadow demon, Excuse you." Alois snickered.  
"On other planes at this very moment, Angels and demons are still fighting for victory. To be honest, I think it's stupid." Hannah chuckled.  
"It makes sense. Cause if Angels won, demons would be extinct, right?" Alois asked.  
Hannah turned on her stomach and gazed at Alois.  
"You know, I think I know a way to end the war." Hannah said.  
"How?" Alois asked, Clealry intrigued.  
Hannah bit her lip.  
"Alois, would you change your species..if you could?" Hannah asked.   
"Why would I?" Alois asked.  
"Because then you could end the war." Hannah said, Gazing into his eyes.  
"Go on.." Alois said.  
"So I think the key to ending the war is to create a race in between. A race that is part Demon and Part Angel." Hannah explained.  
"No." Alois said flatly.  
"Huh? Why?" Hannah asked.  
"No way in hell am I giving up these beautiful black nails for some Bitch ass halo. However, I like your Idea. Maybe we can find an angel counter part for Royale or Royalty." Alois said with a grin.  
" **No."** Hannah said flatly.   
"Why?" Alois asked.  
"I will not have an Angel around my children, nonetheless mating with them." Hannah snapped.   
"Fine. Then you converse to Angelity."Alois said.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Why would I give up my beautiful black leotard and My sword for a stupid halo?" Hannah asked.  
"To end the war." Alois chuckled.  
 _"I despise you..."_

 


	116. Grand Piano

_**Two Months Later...** _

Alois walked into the foyer and put a chair and a foot stool down then sat down and pulled out his phone.   
"Hannah!" Alois called.  
Hannah peeked around the corner at her husband.  
"Yes honey?" She asked.  
"I need a belt, A Beer and bring me my portable charger, My phone's dying." Alois said, waving her off.  
Hannah nodded and scampered off, Obeying his orders.  
Two minutes later, Hannah returned with his things.  
"Thank you sweetie." He said, Kissing her hand and ushering her to the side.  
Hannah stood behind the chair, curious as to what Alois was doing.  
He glanced up at Hannah.  
"Hi." He giggled.  
Hannah giggled and smiled.  
"Hi." She replied.  
And they waited In silence for a few more minutes.  
Alois continuously checked his watch, Glancing at the wall ever so often.  
All of a sudden;  
" _Hollup, Hollup, Hollup. Where the_ _ **Fuck**_ _do you think your going dressed Like_ _ **that**_ _?"_ He said, Staring directly at the wall, Waving his belt in the air.  
Hannah rose an eyebrow and put her hands On his shoulers, Calming him.  
She could have sworn she gave him his medication this morning.

Off the white wall, Royalty materialized into view.   
Her hair was Side swept with a braid on the left side, Charcoal Manga eyeliner, Hannah's Navy blue eyeshadow, Dark Blush, Hannah's Navy blue Lipstick, Alois' fake Nose, Lip and eye piercings, A Victorian Moonstone choker, A small Black tube top with a netting vest over it, A small black school girl skirt, Knee high Black and blue socks, Pert Black heels, Hannah's J.Cole Black Tote and Hannah's Black Stone rings.

Hannah softly gasped and bit her lip, The feeling of disappointment creeping into her chest.  
" _Hii Daddy~! Mommy~! How ya doin?_ " Royalty nervously laughed.  
"Yeah, That Outfit? Loose it." Alois said flatly.  
Royalty sighed and stomped her foot.  
"I'm old enough to wear whatever I want." She grumbled. "Said No 10 year old ever." Alois snapped.  
"Excuse you?! I'm not 10! I'm 10 1/2! Piss off! I'm goin to school!" Royalty snapped, stomping towards the door.  
Alois began to hysterically laugh As he snapped his belt.   
"Hannah get this little girl, You better get her. _She doesn't know me. You better_ _ **help**_ _this little girl._ " Alois laughed.   
Hannah hesitantly walked over to Royalty and Grabbed her shoulders.  
"Royalty you can't leave the house looking like that. We just want what's best for you sweetie." Hannah said softly.  
"If you know what's best for me, you'd get out of my face!" Royalty snapped, Flinching at Hannah.  
Hannah unconsciously backed up, Not wanting to upset Royalty.  
"Royalty, Please. We can just go upstairs and pick an appropriate outfit that you like okay? There's no need for violence." Hannah said softly, Trying to reason.  
"What did I just say?" Royalty snapped.  
Hannah bit her lip and sighed.  
She glanced at Alois who was still laughing.  
Hannah gently grabbed Royalty's hands.  
"What's the matter? Why are you acting like this?" She asked softly.   
Royalty sneered and snatched her hands away and then shoved Hannah.  
Hannah stumbled back and fell backwards, Grabbing at the air to steady herself. But she didn't hit the floor, she landed in the same chair Alois previously occupied.  
Hannah seemed stunned.   
Never in a million years had she thought this would happen. Her Ocean Violet pools teared up.  
Hannah got up and ran off, Trying to hold back tears.

Royalty huffed and turned away.  
All of sudden, she was pulled into the chair by a unknown force.  
Royalty froze, feeling Alois' vengeful Aura loom above her.  
Alois traced his finger over Royalty's left eye, ever so lightly pressing on the eyeball.  
He sighed, remembering exactly who this was.  
His little princess.  
Alois let out another sighed and kicked the chair across the room over to the silent triplets that tend to hang around whenever he was Mad.  
"Get her dressed and Take her to school." He said as he walked off, Hands in his pockets.

-

He found Hannah In the Pantry, laying in the shelf between the coffee and flour. He crouched down and crawled into the shelf and nestled beside her.  
"What did you do?" Hannah asked, turning away from him.  
"I just sent her to change." Alois said coming closer and cuddling her.  
She was quiet for a while.   
Hannah bit her lip to hold back the sounds of crying, But she wasn't doing a good job.  
Alois rested his chin on her shoulder and began to Wipe away her tears with his thumb, caressing her face.  
"I...I....What did I do?" Hannah asked softly.   
"Nothing." Alois answered.  
Hannah sniffled again.  
"Does...does she hate me?" She asked softly.   
"Temporarily." Alois answered honestly.  
Hannah cried harder.  
"Maybe we s-sh-should l-let her d-do what s-she wan-wants." Hannah suggested in a broken voice.  
"Nope. That will only lead to the same thing." Alois replied.  
"Y'know. W-When they're l-little tots, They L-Love you s-so m-much it's l-like you're their h-hero..." Hannah sniffled.   
Alois leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
"Stop worrying about it okay? If anyone owes and apology and explanation it's Royalty." Alois said, Kissing her again.  
Hannah nodded and tried to stop crying.  
"Alois?" She sniffled.  
"Hmm?" Alois answered.  
"Can I take up your entire day?" She asked.  
"I was planning on taking up your entire day, But I suppose I can fit you in." Alois chuckled, Grabbing her hand.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.   
"Mmm...Your warm." She said.  
"And your luke warm." Alois answered, Kissing her neck.   
"Again." Hannah ordered.  
Alois giggled and began to shower her neck and cheeks with a barrage of kisses, making her giggle and blush.

**~♡~**

"Alois?! Where are you?" Hannah whined, Looking up from her laptop.   
"I'm coming!" Alois said, Clambering into the bedroom holdin Vanilla and strawberry milkshakes.  
He gave the vanilla to his wife and sat beside her.  
"Mmm. This is good." Hannah hummed, taking a generous swig.  
"There's two things the Macken men are good at! In the kitchen and In the ring!" Alois declared.  
"No, No. The Macken women are good in the kitchen, The men are good in the ring." Hannah giggled.  
"Mm. Can't deny that." Alois giggled.  
Hannah blushed and rolled her eyes.   
"Well, Y'know. Since Royalty's grades are getting better, I think we should reward her with something." Hannah suggested.  
"After what she did this morning?"Alois asked.  
Hannah shrugged.   
"She's a good girl Alois. Maybe she's just going through puberty now, Y'know?" Hannah said softly.   
"When I was going through puberty, I didn't act all crazy and shit, I locked myself in my room and waited it out." Alois snorted.  
Hannah bit her lip, A look of worry staining her features.  
"What if She's falling in with the bad crowd?" Hannah asked softly.  
"She's already in the bad crowd. She's a demon." Alois sighed.  
Hannah nodded.  
"Your right...Your Right." Hannah agreed.  
"We could use Family counseling?" Hannah suggested.  
"Fa what?" Alois asked.  
"Huh?" Hannah asked, Clearly confused.  
"For What?" Alois said once more .  
"For Royalty." Hannah said.  
"No. What she needs is some sense. Stop worrying about it Hannah ' Alois sighed, rubbing her back.  
"Your right. Mm. I need vacation." Hannah moaned.  
"Me too." Alois groaned.

**♡**   
**=¤=**   
**♡**

Hannah softly hummed as she peeked into the bedroom. Alois was nowhere in sight.  
Hannah giggled and bit her lip as she walked into the bathroom.  
Dropping her expensive Louis Ce'tre black robe onto the floor, leaving her nude, Hannah stepped into the shower, quietly closing the door behind her. She grabbed the sat on the waterproof built in couch and leaned back, Parting her legs and putting them up on either side of herself.  
Hannah turned on the water and set it to luke warm then turned the shower head onto jet.  
A smirk came to her face as she began.

-

"Fuck. Stupid. Chicken." Alois huffed, Tossing the undercooked turkey into the garbage.   
Only Macken women were good in the kitchen and it took him 100 years to figure that out.  
^-.-^  
He took off the gloves and sent them in also.  
Alois looked over at the attempt of a romantic dinner and sighed.  
He'd just order Mexican.  
Speaking of Mexican, He needed to know what Hannah wanted.  
Alois paused. She was somewhere on the second floor.  
Probably in their bedroom.

-

Hannah softly Moaned, squeezed her left nipple.  
Hannah set the showerhead on flood and took hold of the water then molded it into a cock shape.  
Hannah layed on her back and put her leg into the air then began to command the water cock in and out of her wet paradise.  
"O-Oh~..Hah..Hah..Hah..Haah." Hannah whined, arching her back.

_'Click'_

Hannah paused and looked around In alarm. She sat up and her eyes Locked with Mismatch Electric Blue.  
"A-Alois!!!" She said in surprise.   
"Future reference." Alois chuckled, showing her the picture then turning off his phone.  
"You jackass! Can't I get some privacy in my own house!?" Hannah snapped.  
"Privacy? You have lots of privacy. I knocked ten times so I let myself in."Alois snorted.  
Hannah blushed.  
"Whatever." She huffed.  
"Ah. So this is why you've been Holding out on me lately." Alois hummed, leaning against the door.  
"So? I'm Celibate." Hannah snapped.  
Alois stared at her before breaking out into laughter.  
"You?! C-Celibate?!?! Hahah! Oh god!!" Alois howled.  
Hannah huffed.  
"Get out." She sighed.  
"I can't believe it. Where was this Celibacy a hundred years ago? **You were just bustin that pussy open in the islands of wakiki~!** " Alois Rapped, Doing a weird body shaking dance.  
"I've turned a new leaf okay? What's it to you? We're getting married again in five months so it won't be that long." Hannah huffed, Throwing the water cock at him.  
Alois caught it and then looked her dead in the eye as he licked it.  
"How are you preaching about Celibacy when you were just not fucking your brains out huh?" Alois quizzed.  
"Augh! Its complicated okay!?" Hannah snapped.  
Alois chuckled and shrugged, returning the water cock to its liquidated form.  
"Fine. What do you want? I'm ordering Mexican." He said.   
"A taco bowl, A Sangria and some empanadas."Hannah said, waving him off.  
"It's gonna all go to your thighs and your ass but do you listen to me?" Alois sighed, walking off.  
"You like it there anyway!" Hannah snapped, slamming the shower door behind him.

**-^-^-**

"Ooh. These are good." Hannah commented as she ate her chicken Empanada.  
Alois held a hand up.

**'Burrrrrpppp.'**

Hannah sighed and covered her nose.  
"Must you?" She asked.  
"Yes. I had to." Alois chuckled, Eating more beans and chips.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and started on her 15th empanada.  
"If I get fat, You'll still love me, right?" Hannah asked before sinking her teeth into the kill.  
"It depends where the fat is." Alois answered.  
"My stomach, Arms, Legs, Butt, Feet, Hands." Hannah listed off.  
"Minus the feet, hands an stomach and Yes. I'd love the hell out of you." Alois answered.   
"Alois." Hannah warned.   
Alois rolled his eyes.   
"You could be 900 pounds and I'd still love the heck out of you, You know that jackass." He said, Reaching over and playfully shoving her.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.  
"Good, Cause I'm gonna eat 50 empanadas, Hands down." Hannah chuckled.  
"Now I see where Royale gets his eating habits from." Alois said.  
"Okay, I won't lie. When he was little every friday night when you were sleeping, we'd gorge ourselves on enough food to end world hunger." Hannah admitted.  
"Your a horrible but great mother." Alois sighed.  
"I do my best. I'm still new to this parenting thing Y'know?" Hannah said, Glancing at him.  
"New? I've got it _mastered_ already." Alois hummed.  
"Hnn. You know demons don't usually reproduce and if we do, Then we have to find the _perfect_ person to reproduce with. I'm not sayin your perfect, But I'm pretty sure I found the perfect person." Hannah hummed.  
"Your welcome." Alois hummed  
"Hey, You know you look like your dreaming when you eat." Hannah commented.  
"You look like your judging when you eat." Alois replied, Reaching over and flicking some chicken off her cheek.  
"Cause It's a habit. You have to judge souls right?" Hannah chuckled.  
"We should get drunk." Alois said, Ignoring her question.  
"Why would we do that?" Hannah asked.  
"We have the house to ourselves don't we? Plus, the last time we had fun was about.....Somewhere in...1894..Yeah." Alois said, Holding back a burp.  
"Hnn. I remember when we were newlyweds....Hnn..I still feel like were newlyweds." Hannah giggled.  
"Your welcome." Alois chuckled.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.   
"Hannah would you sign a prenuptial agreement?" Alois asked.  
"Well, If you want me to, Then yes." Hannah answered, Starting her 18th empanada  
"Nah I Wouldn't make you sign one because _What's Mines is yours_. They're kinda stupid because wealth really doesn't mean anything once you die." Alois chuckled.   
"And what's mine is yours." Hannah added.   
"Mm. I like that." Alois said as he licked his teeth.

Hannah reached over and dug behind the couch pillow then brandished a Matte Lavender book.  
"What's that?" Alois asked, Hugging a couch pillow.  
"My dairy/Lyrics book." Hannah said, Taking a small key from her ear and Unlocking the three clasps.  
"Eww. The hell do you have a key in your ear for? Doesn't that hurt?" Alois sneered, Staring at the key.  
"No. Just Like I have a demon sword in my chest it doesn't hurt." Hannah said, Opening the book and putting the key back in her ear.  
"You seem to have storage places all over your body. What's next? Hiding cellphones in your ass?" Alois snorted.  
Hannah shot him a mean glare.  
" **Hey**! We were _drunk_ and **you** dared me to!"

 


	117. The Shopping Trip

Hannah softly giggled and crawled ontop of her husband, her large breast on his chest as she kissed and smooched his face.   
He was oblivious for the first few seconds.  
Hannah placed a kiss on his chin and giggled.  
Without opening his eyes, Alois felt around and Grabbed her face gently and began to kiss her back and Hannah kept kissing him.  
When he opened his eyes was when the blush works really came out.

"Good Morning to you, Tomato." Alois cooed.  
"Good Morning, Sunshine." Hannah giggled.  
"Why are you in such a good Mood?" Alois asked.  
Hannahs eyes widened.  
"Alois!" She said.  
"What?" Alois asked.   
"It's our wedding week! The wedding is On sunday!" Hannah Said, Slapping his chest.  
"Your excited over that?" Alois asked.  
Hannah pouted.  
"Yes, I'm excited. Why wouldn't I be? You get to finally~~~~~~ Buy me that Car I've been wanting for ages plus My Friends and I are going to be up and about All week." Hannah giggled.  
"Damn your cute when you pout. Wait, Wait, Lemme get this straight. You have friends? And since when did you want this car? _And you have a friends?_ " Alois asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes I have friends! Well...Mist's friends. Chelsea and Angel." Hannah explained.  
"Uh-Huh." Alois said.  
Hannah giggled and layed her head on his shoulder.  
"Hnnn. Your gonna help me and Mist put together gift bags and stuff?" Hannah asked.  
"Sure. But Can I suck on them and then spit them out then package them for some people?" Alois asked.  
"As long as you don't poison them then yes." Hannah said, Kissing his neck.   
"Puurrrrffect. Kelvins coming to the wedding. I invited him last night." Alois purred.   
"Alois I swear you just want people to hate you." Hannah sighed.  
" _If someone hates you for no reason, Give that fucker a reason_."

**^♡^**

Fully Dressed for the day, Hannah wore A Black Tank top, High waisted Bleached jeans, Mtk Black Sandals, shades in her hair, Her hair In a simple bun and purple lipstick on her lips.

The blonde Youth wore A Black T-shirt with Leather sleeves and the t-shirt was printed with black cheetah print, Black Jeggings, Black Converses, A Black sweater tied around his waist, A Black beanie on his head and Black kawaii geek glasses over his eyes.

"You look like your apart of the hood mafia." Hannah teased.   
"I happen to like Black clothing alot, Okay? Looking back On the shit I used to wear when I was 14 I wonder what the Fuck was I thinking." Alois said, Rubbing his stomach.   
"You were cute like that." Hannah giggled.  
"No, No, No. A man isn't cute, I'm handsome okay? Learn your complements Hannah." Alois corrected.  
"You still look pretty young to me." Hannah shrugged.  
"Cause I'm cute Hannah." Alois giggled.  
Hannah sighed and hugged his waist then leaned on him as they walked.   
"Yeah, That's part of the reason I'm marrying you." Hannah giggled.  
"And the other part is my money?" Alois asked.  
"Nah. Money won't matter when we're dead. I'm marrying you because I love you." Hannah giggled.  
"That is the best present I could ever get." Alois said, Kissing her head.

Their little romantic moment was broken when August gave Hannah the stink eye as she walked past, Scoffed and then whistled as she turned the corner.   
"We need to fire her." Hannah said flatly.  
"If I fire her, Then can I get a little _reward?_ " Alois asked.  
"That depends.what do you want?" Hannah asked.  
"Hmmm. Well. I considered something sexual just now but I want to spend time with you, so I want a Picnic." Alois said with a small blush.   
"Sure. Anything. Just fire her." Hannah said.  
"Why are you so eager to fire her?" Alois asked.  
"I'm not eager but she has to be gone before sunday. We are about to renew our vows and I just want everything to be perfect. Even after the wedding. For once I'd like to come home and not see her at the door, or have her snatch my coat and purposely rip it then give me some smart ass remark before slamming the door in my face." Hannah sighed, squeezing his waist.   
"I'll take care of that today, and tomorrow you can look for someone to replace her, Okay?" Alois asked, Kissing her head.  
"Okay.." Hannah said, smiling and closing her eyes.

**₩♡₩**

"Mommy!!!" Royalty yelled.  
"Yes sweetie?" Hannah asked, Looking up from massaging Alois' shoulders.  
"Claudes missing and I can't find him." Royalty said, Poking at her pancakes.  
"I took him." Alois cut in, pulling Hannah's arms over his shoulders until her cleavage sat atop his head.  
"Wha?! Why!?!?! I need him!" Royalty whined.  
"Why? Because you placed your hands on your mother and ontop of that, tried to sneak out dressed like a little drop out." Alois shrugged, Playing with Hannahs hands.  
"That's not fair! It was only one time." Royalty huffed.  
"Your right, it was only one time and It will be only one time. The next time you play that stunt I'm taking a switch to your backside." Alois said as calmly as he could without reaching over and snatching Royalty up.  
"Alois." Hannah warned.  
"Chill out." Alois hummed.  
"I hate you." Royalty huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.  
"Temporarily." Alois added truthfully.   
"No! I hate you! And I hate you!" Royalty screamed, Pointing at Hannah and Alois before running away.  
"Two weeks added onto punishment." Alois hummed nonchalantly.  
"Alois you didn't have to be so harsh." Hannah sighed.  
"I wasn't." Alois said flatly.   
"Can't you see that she love's Claude. Exactly like you did. You know how that feels right?" Hannah said softly, sitting on the table.  
"I know how it feels...But it's only betrayal and disappointment in the end.." Alois sighed.  
"But you can't do that. You see how she depends on him every day and I'm not saying I'm okay with it but...She's young and she's naive, she doesn't know what she's doing." Hannah said softly, grabbing his hands.  
Alois sighed and looked down.  
"I know...all the time she's spending with him is changing her. Where's our sweet little girl that always loved us huh? She's not here and I kinda miss her." Alois sighed, Biting his lip.  
"She's still there Y'know, But we have to find better ways of bringing her out again." Hannah said with a soft smile.

**♡~♡**

"Where to now?" Alois asked, Glancing at his wife.  
"To Aval." Hannah said as she put on her seatbelt.  
"Wait. Where's Mist?" Alois asked.  
"She's already there." Hannah replied, Playing with the joystick.  
"Oh. Okay." Alois said, Pressing the gas and easing down the downhill driveway.  
"What the heck is Aval?" Alois asked once the car was on the road.  
"It's this new Mall that opened up." Hannah replied, still playing with the joystick.  
"That's cool...that's cool." Alois hummed, eyes never leaving the road.  
"Why are you acting like that?" Hannah asked, Looking up at her husband.   
"Like what?" Alois asked.  
"Like that." Hannah said flatly.  
"I'm not acting like nothing. I'm a bit tired. Like actually tired." Alois sighed.  
"Then you need to sleep." Hannah said, propping her arm up and leaning on her palm.  
"I've been sleeping but I'm always tired when I wake up." Alois sighed.  
Hannah reached over and felt his forehead then felt his neck.  
She then slid her hand under his top anf felt around on his chest.

"Your heart is barely beating." She declared.  
"So?" Alois asked.  
"It's **not** supposed to beat." Hannah said.  
Hannah gave him a stern look.  
"Jim, Have you been feeding?" Hannah asked as if she were talking to a child.   
Alois paused and hesitated.  
Lying to Hannah came with consequences.   
_Consequences that he could not afford at the moment._

" _No._ " Alois admitted.   
"Then that's why. Geez. Your nails are loosing their glossy texture and I can only bet your eyes have faded from red to magenta." Hannah sighed.  
"Well..Uh...Since you have this kinda eating disorder...I wanted to know what it feels like.." Alois said bashfully.  
"Its not good. It feels like your dying of hunger and even though you want to eat, your body won't allow it...It's not a good thing." Hannah snapped.   
Alois bit his lip and glanced at his lap.  
Hannah sighed and placed her hand on his leg.  
"I'm really trying to get rid of it...The triplets help me _alot_ and I'm about to enter a contract soon...but I can't overcome it if you do the same thing. It makes me feel like I'm destroying our family and pushing you away.." Hannah said bashfully.  
"I'm sorry.." Alois mumbled.   
"It's okay....Now give me some sugar you strawberry.' Hannah cooed.  
Alois blushed and leaned over and kissed Hannah.   
"I love you." Alois said.  
"I love you too." Hannah replied.

**@♡@**

Alois slammed the car door and put the alarm on then followed Hannah into the Glass mall.

"Wow. It's crowded." Alois commented.  
"It's a grand opening." Hannah giggled.  
"Meh." Alois replied.   
He glanced around to check out stores he might want to buy from and he also saw shy people pointing to him and waving.  
Alois shrugged and kept following Hannah.  
At the food court, they found Mist and her friends.

"Hannah~!! Jim~!!" Mist giggled, popping up from her seat and hugging both demons.  
"Hii Mist." Hannah giggled.  
"Well look at chu, Trying to be young and shit." Alois chuckled.   
"Cause I am Young okay?" Mist Hissed, Pawing at him.  
"Okay. Just know who ever you date ain't my dad." Alois hummed.  
"Jim!" Mist said in surprise, Playfully shoving him.

Mist wore A Pint Bra Top, High Waisted Pink Bleached jeans, Pink Pumps, Pink bangles on her arms, Pink and White rings on her fingers and Big gold hoops on her ears, Her make up done In different shades of pink, Her hair in a classic bun and her lips sparkly pink.

"Alois behave." Hannah said, Playfully shoving him.   
"So I'm a ragdoll?" Alois whined.  
Mist rolled her eyes and giggled.  
"Okay! Okay! Quioko ~  
Chelsea~!" She called.  
The two women sitting at the table watching them got up and strolled over.

"Chelsea, Quioko This Is My Son, Jim but He prefers if you call him Alois and That's his Wife, Hannah." Mist said, repeatedly groping at Alois and Kissing his cheeks.  
"Hello." Alois said, ignoring Mists current groping and Kissing.   
"Hi!" Chelsea chirped, sticking her hand out.  
Alois looked at it then gave her a bro fist.

Chelsea looked young, Around 18 or 19, She was clearly oriental telling by her features, she had a sharp, pointy nose and some thin lips, Her eyes were grey and she had elf like ears. She wore A White dress shirt with a black corset pushing up her medium breast, Skinny black jeans and knee high High heel boots, Her hair flat ironed and cascading down her back, Her makeup done in a gothic style and a stitch choker on her neck.

_Alois liked her style._

"Hey~ What's up?" Quioko said warmly, Giving Alois a Bro fist.

Quioko looked around 25, Hazel eyes, Mocha Skin complexion, She Had Sharp but soft features, A pug nose, Small but plump lips, She had a slim but Thick figure, she stood 5'8 and She Wore a Blue Bra top, A buttoned up Black suitvest, Tights that looked like denim jeans, Black Pumps, A Gold chain with the word 'Angel', Small gold bows in her ears, Her lips in subtle gloss, her makeup done Subtly and Her hair Was Taraji P. Henson.

Hannah had a passive look.  
They could be her girlfriends.  
Classy?  
Check.  
Beautiful.  
Check.  
Confident?  
Check.  
Sassy?  
Check.  
 _ **Loyal**_?  
 _Hannah would have to test that theory out._

_-_

"Alois what do you think? Salmon or black and white?" Hannah asked, holding up sample cards.   
"Does it matter what color our room walls are?" Alois sighed.   
"Yes It does. Cause Y'know it's getting old with all that boring lavender." Hannah said, Examining the cards.  
"Fine. Black and white. The design looks elegant." Alois said, Flicking his choice card.  
"But then we'd have to redo the decor. Hmm. Don't you think our bed is just.....plain?" Hannah asked, Turning around and grabbing another decor card.  
"What? It's a normal bed." Alois sighed.  
"Well since were getting married, I want a fresh start. A four poster maybe? Or maybe twins?" Hannah suggested.  
"Why would we get twin beds? You don't like sleeping with me?" Alois asked.  
"Well considering you kicked me in the hoo-ha last night." Hannah whispered.  
"That was a mistake okay?" Alois hissed.  
Hannah giggled and pecked his cheek.  
"We can get a four poster bed, that is, after you tell me how much you need me to sleep." Hannah teased.  
Alois sighed.  
"Oh Demoness queen Hannah, I need you to chase away my demons and carry me into nirvana as I sleep." Alois said emotionlessy, Face void of emotion.  
Hannah giggled.   
"Where's the emotion?" She asked.  
"Goddammit woman I wanna go home! To my comfortable bed! To my pillow! _Please please please can we just go home???_ " Alois whined.  
Hannah hummed.  
"After we go to the furniture store then get me my shoes and update our closets." Hannah said, Grabbing his hand and pulling him off.  
" _Hannah Scarlet Trancy, I will purposely kick you tonight!"_ Alois groaned.

Mist, Chelsea and Quioko shared a laugh.   
"Are they always like that?" Chelsea asked.  
"Yeah. It what makes em unique." Mist cooed.  
"You seem to be really fond of them." Quioko commented.   
"Because Thats my baby and my best friend. They've been through hell and back and that's why I love them." Mist sighed lovingly.

-

"Alois~~~!" Hannah hissed.  
"What?" Alois yawned.  
"Help me put on these shoes and don't look at my feet. I forgot to do them." Hannah instructed, Handing him a shoe box.  
"How am I supposed to help you put on your shoes without looking?" Alois asked.  
"Cause My toes are busted!" Hannah hissed.  
"Not my fault you were to lazy to do them." Alois shrugged, sitting down and taking the shoes out of the box. He then took Hannah's left foot that was undone, but soft and good smelling and fitted it in the shoe then zipped it up and buckled the buckle.  
"Well...They are...a bit..complicated but they're beautiful." Hannah hummed, Looking at the shoes.   
They were vintage lace, Opentoe and had a thick heel and roses on the top, hiding the showing skin.  
Alois yawned and looked at his right hand.  
His nails were Almond shaped and done perfectly with clear gloss, His skin was smooth and unblemished, His fingers were clad with his second _forever us_ Engagement ring, Hannah's Soul Ring, His First engagement ring and his first wedding band and A odd Purple Band Royalty had put on him last week.  
Alois began to flick at Hannah's soul ring out of boredome.

"I think I want that one over there. Alois pass me those shoes?" Hannah asked.  
Alois sighed and got up then grabbed the shoe box and sat back down.  
"These? Exactly what does your wedding dress look like?"Alois asked, raising a thinly defined blonde eyebrow.   
"Well, it matches the theme on these shoes." Hannah hummed, allowing him to take her foot and put the shoe on.  
"So I'm guessing its somewhat old style?" Alois Chortled as he laced them up.  
Hannah shrugged and nodded.  
" _Something like that_."

 


	118. Bacgelors Night

_With the bride...._

_"_ This movie is boring as hell." Chelsea sighed, Falling back on Mist.  
"Well I'm sorry, But someone has to be the down to earth one. Alois took the other option." Hannah shrugged as she lazily sipped Cold Angel blood.  
"Which was?" Quioko asked.  
"Going out. Partying." Hannah said boredly.   
"Shoulda told em no strippers." Chelsea chuckled, Popping some popcorn into her mouth.   
"Mm-mm. He doesn't fancy strippers, or any other women for that matter." Hannah said before she took a Small bite of a finger sandwich.  
"Strippers have nothing on my best friend!" Mist giggled, Cuddling Hannah.   
"So what are we? Chop meat?" Quioko asked.  
"My best friends!!" Mist giggled. "Group hug!"  
The three females pulled the passive bride into a full out cuddle party.

_With the groom..._

"You sick little shit! I could be at the club, Shaking my ass when you wanna buy chocolate?!?" Ciel hissed, Grabbing Alois and shaking him.  
"Chocolate is really is good." Alois hummed as he examined the dove chocolates.  
Ciel sighed and leaned on the cart.  
"I wanna take Sebastians dick and slap you with it." He grumbled.   
"Well, I am bisexual." Alois shrugged.  
He tossed some godiva chocolates into the cart.  
"Whats the point of all of these eggs, beer and chocolate?" Ciel asked.  
Alois turned to look at him.  
"Well, Ciel, My good friend. I don't feel like clubs and I don't like Strippers. So we _are going to egg and shit Kelvins house._ " Alois chuckled evily.  
Ciel smirked.   
_"I like your style."_

_With the bride..._

"Well...damn. This closet is massive." Quioko commented.  
"100x bigger than mine." Chelsea mumbled.  
Hannah giggled.   
"Perks of being with a rich man." She giggled.  
"Well does he have a _rich friend?"_ Quioko asked.   
Chelsea slapped a hand over Quioko's mouth and pulled her backwards.  
"Onward ladies! Let's try on clothes!" Hannah said, leading her friends into the closet.  
"Wait~! What size are you? More importantly where's mist?" Chelsea asked.  
"She's feeding Hanna, My cat. And I am A Size Medium in tops, Sweetheart and boyfriend in jeans, Size 6 shoes and My dresses would be size 13." Hannah listed off.  
"Well. The most I can wear is dresses and shoes, Excuse me ladies." Quioko mumbled, Walking off.  
Hannah then noticed Quioko was her own Sasha Mac.   
"Wheres the pants and tops?" Chelsea asked.  
"Oh. The second floor." Hannah giggled.

_With the groom..._

"Take that you manwhore!" Alois laughed, Throwing a pot of melted chocolate and egg onto the beige and white suburban house.  
"I bet his dick is small too!" Ciel teased, Throwing toilet paper.  
"Woah. Dude what'd he do to you?" Ciel chuckled.  
"Hannah's mine!!! She's minee!!" Alois hissed, Grabbing spray paint.  
He then spray painted a dick on Kelvins Jeep and smashed his window in.  
"Alois are you crazy?!" Ciel hissed, Hearing blaring alarm.  
"Nah. I'm just celebrating being a Single man for the first time in a 100 years~!" Alois decalred as he picked up a rock and threw it at Kelvins window.  
" _That's it! BoBo ain't fucking my ass In jail!"_ Ciel hissed, Grabbing Alois and Melting into the shadows.

_With the bride..._

"And Y'know! I used to have a life! I used to have a great body!" Hannah drunkenly explained.   
She waltzed around Drunkenly with A Red body con dress on, a Furry pink Over coat and Black highheel boots.  
"Preach!" Quioko Called, Wearing Hannah's red carpet dress, Alois' shades and her leather jacket.  
"And! And! I carried him for 8 whole months! And my baby made it!" Mist slurred As she Waltzed around behind Hannah, Wearing A Tank top and A school girl skirt with Pink Highheels.  
"Oh! I met Eminem and he told me I had the _potion and the Juice!_ " Hannah squealed, Slapping her ass to emphasize the point.  
" _Yas! Go for the chocolate baby!"_ Quioko Laughed, Falling flat on her ass.  
"She's not chocolate! She's brown sugar!" Mist Laughed laughed.  
"What's wrong with brown sugar girl??" Quioko Laughed, Giving Hannah a high five.  
Hannah fell over onto the floor with Quioko and Laughed it off.  
"You some basic Bitches! _You see da Asian, I like to study and I got small tiddies!"_ Chelsea imitated a heavy Asian accent.  
" **Khaaaaahahahahahaa**!" Hannah howled, Holding her stomach.  
"Oh God! Stop! Imma have a baby!" Quioko howled.  
"I need to pee! I need to pee!" Mist snickered, scampering away.

_With the groom..._

" _Is it too late to say sorry now??_ _"_ Alois sang, Throwing a hand over Ciels shoulder.  
" _Cause I'm missing more than just your body~!!"_ Ciel joined in.  
" _Yeah I know I know That I dicked you down, Is It too late to take Birth control now?_ " Alois sang.  
" _Oh! Oh! I struggle to contain! The cum you put in my ass!"_ Ciel added.  
" _You take it out of my body, Ciel you lift me up! Ohh! Ohh! If you could feel my dick right now its in heaven!"'_ Alois laughed as he sang.  
People looked at the two weirdly and avoided them, Some Paparazzi took footage from a point.  
"Best friend!! I want food!" Ciel whined.  
"I think I dropped my wallet best friend!" Alois giggled.  
"Shit! You're rich! You have a tab!" Ciel snickered.  
"Your rich too!" Alois whined.  
" _All the single blondes! All the single ladies! All the single Blondes! Gotta pay for Ciel at the bar!"_ Ciel sang loudly.  
"Fiine." Alois whined as they walked into the bar.

_With the bride..._

"Well, We've never really used to sex toys." Hannah bashfully admitted.   
"Why?" Quioko leaned in, Along with Mist and Chelsea.  
"I can't say.." Hannah said shyly.  
"Do It for the vine!" Chelsea taunted.  
" _Girl! Stop being Bourgie and tell us!"_ Quioko Pressed.  
"Tell Us Anna!" Mist pleaded.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.   
_"Because gurl~! He can Tie it in a knot, Chop It up, Bag It and Take it to the butcher around the corner!"_ Hannah squealed, Blushing brighter by the second.   
Mist, Quioko and Chelsea Blushed and Squealed.  
"Well, shit. I didn't think he had it in em!" Quioko laughed.  
"Well..Telling from the blonde hair...I kinda doubted.." Chelsea giggled.  
"I didn't know my Jimmy had it in him!" Mist squealed.   
Hannah laughed and buried her face in her hands.  
This is What having friends was like?  
She didn't ever wanna give this up.  
"Okay. Okay. Last night, My Vibrator/Dildk wasn't working..." Quioko began.  
"Uh-Huh." All three said.  
"So I went to the kitchen and grabbed a Cucumber and I guess you know what happens from there." Quioko Snickered.   
"Ya nasty!" Hannah giggled, Playfully pushing her.  
"What? I gotta find me a husband someday and That someday will be your wedding reception." Quioko said sassily.  
"Damn Girl you Bourgie." Hannah teased.  
"Nah. She _nasty._ " Mist teased.  
" _She a freak a dah week._ " Chelsea chuckled.   
"Shit, I'm all of that and A Gold digger." Quioko Said shamelessly.

_With the groom..._

Sitting On a rooftop, Eating Hot spicy wings and Cold Mac and Cheese, Ciel and Alois gazed at the stars...well...Ciel ate cake.

"Hey." Ciel said.   
"Hnn?" Alois sounded.  
"Are you so sure about this?" Ciel asked.  
"Sure about what?" Alois asked.  
"This marriage." Ciel answered.   
"Why wouldn't I be? I was already married. We're just renewing our vows." Alois said, Glancing at his best friend.  
"Yeah. I know, But you know how females and marriages go.  
Soon she's gonna wanna move to a suburban house with a Pickett fence and Have more babies then all the drama comes up." Ciel said as he dabbed icing off of the cake.  
"Nah. She's not like those other girls. Heck. She's not even a girl." Alois chuckled, Leaning back and looking up at the sky.  
"What? She's a dude with tities?" Ciel asked.  
Alois sent him a look.  
"She's neither a man or a woman. Hannah's a demon...and I love that." Alois sighed.  
"Touche." Ciel said, Giving Alois a bro fist.   
All was quiet for a few moments.  
"Hey, Alois?" Ciel asked.   
"Yeah?" Alois asked.  
"You never told me how you met Hannah, Or how you fell in love." Ciel said, Making it his job not to look Alois in the eyes.  
"Well...She was my maid, but you know that. This one day, I was lounging around, Bored as hell and She just happened to be in my study and I made the most stupidest decision of my life, I..."

_With the wife..._

"Aww. She's so cute." Quioko giggled, Tracing Royalty's face with her pink Stiletto nail.  
"I know....she looks just like him.." Hannah said softly with a smile.  
"I can see she has your lips and his chin." Chelsea commented.  
"And that evil eye glint." Mist giggled.   
Hannah showed them another picture of Royalty as a baby, Resting On Alois' stomach as the two slept.  
"Jesus. The kawaii overload is too much." Chelsea sighed.  
"My Vagina is throbbing. Change the picture." Quioko giggled.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
She showed them one of Royalty at a wrestling match, On Alois' shoulders, waving her victory belt around, A Look of pure happiness and joy on her face.   
"A little tomboy isn't she?" Chelsea chuckled.  
"Indeed." Mist hummed.  
"How old is she?" Quioko asked.  
"Ten...she's a little handful." Hannah chuckled bitterly.   
"Alright ladies. It is 12:00 and you need your sleep for the wedding tomorrow." Mist decalred.  
"Already?" Quioko asked, picking up her phone and checking the time.  
Chelsea yawned.   
"Mmm. A bed sounds nice." She yawned.  
"I'll take them to their rooms okay?" Mist said to Hannah before ushering them out of the closet.  
Hannah smiled as they left.  
 _Those were her girls._

_With the husband.._

"That's sweet but fucked up Alois." Ciel concluded.  
"Listen, I was 15 and stupid." Alois admitted.  
"Stupid, Yeah." Ciel snorted.   
Alois sent him a look.  
"Well, Shit. It took a pond to realize you loved her? Talk about odd shit." Ciel chuckled.   
"Ciel its not the perfect love story okay? So shut your ass up." Alois snapped.  
"And It took a Horse back ride to realize she was your best friend too." Ciel snickered.  
Alois sent Ciel a glare.  
"I'm going home. It's 12:00 and I feel a bit strained." Alois admitted.  
"Okay. Get home safe bro." Ciel said before disappearing into the darkness.

_With the Couple..._

Alois strolled up the porcelain stairs and across the lawn, then up another flight if stairs.  
As he neared the top, He saw a figure sitting on the front step.  
Getting Closer, He saw it was Hannah. She was wrapped in a shawl and her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping.  
Alois smiled and quietly walked over and sat next to her.  
"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked.   
"I was waiting for you. Where were you? It's 3:00 am." Hannah said as she opened her eyes.  
"I was In Rio." Alois admitted.   
"Rio?" Hannah sighed.  
"Ciel wanted to go and I was Curious." Alois chuckled.  
He stood up and offered her a hand and she took it and stood up.  
Alois opened the door and lead her inside, making sure to close it behind him.  
"Mm. I hate you for making me worry." Hannah said, Intertwining their fingers as they climbed the stairs.   
"I love you for worrying." Alois replied.  
Hannah was about to reply but she saw August turn the corner and come down the stairs, ignoring them.  
Hannah and Alois came to a stop beside August.   
"Can I _help_ you?" August said coldy, not looking her little sister in the eye.   
"Yes. You can." Hannah said calmly.   
"Oh? Prey tell?" August chuckled icily.  
"You can pack your shit, Go dig your mother up and get the Fuck out of my house. In other words; **You're fired.** " Hannah said Coldly.   
August rolled her eyes.   
" _I was just about to leave._ " She snapped, continuing her walk down the stairs.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and continued her walk up the stairs.  
S _he had_ _99 problems but August isn't one._

 


	119. We In For Eternity

November 5th.  
What day was it?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No, No, We already know It's Alois' 150th birthday.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
What's that?  
.  
.  
.  
Correct! It was the day Alois and Hannah renewed their vows.  
.  
.  
.  
The day was Crystal clear, The Sky was void of Clouds, The water was Caribbean blue on the Island of Kaho'olawe just miles off the coast of Hawaii.

On the Master bedroom of the Private Yacht the couple owned, Was the bride herself along with her Bridesmaids or Girlfriends.

Hannah had so much emotions in her chest right now.  
She felt nervous, scared, Nauseous, Happy, Excited, Shy and 500 others all in one ball.  
She was renewing her vows!  
Who wouldn't be nervous?  
What if this was just a dream?  
What if This was just a way for Alois to break up with her?  
What if....  
What if..  
No.  
She couldn't keep thinking negative.   
She was Hannah Scarlet Macken Trancy. Macken women weren't weak. They were strong.  
They were confident. They were so freaking nervous that they were about to cry!

"Hannah? You okay baby?" Quioko asked, Peeking over Hannah's shoulder.  
Hannah fanned her eyes, Not wanting to Mess up her makeup.  
"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Can you tell Mist to come?" Hannah said quickly.   
Quioko stared at her for a bit more then walked off.  
Hannah sighed and looked in the Elegant diamond entrusted hand mirror, A gift from Royale, And Softly smiled.  
 _She was trippin._ This was a good thing. This was another way Alois showed that he loved her.

"You called Anna?" Mist asked as she stood behind Hannah and rubbed her shoulders.   
"Yeah. Can you please get me some angel blood and find my wardrobist?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Yes, sure." Mist said as she hurried off, eager to make the bride happy.  
Hannah continued to stare into the mirror.  
Then she noticed her eyes.   
Her right was Electric blue and her left was Ocean Violet. In the Electric blue one, she saw Alois' reflection.  
Hannah softly giggled.

_'So your spying on me?'_

_'No. I'm just enchanted by your beauty.'_ Alois answered.

_"Your so sweet y'know that?'_

_"Aww shucks.'_ Alois replied.

_'Where are you?'_

_'In the room across the hall. Wanna meet up before the ceremony?'_ Alois asked.

_'Not to be superstitious but I don't want you seeing me before you have to.'_

_'Well you are being superstitious. I'll just stand around the corner and you hold my hand okay?'_ Alois asked.

' _That sounds perfect. I gotta go now, I've gotta get ready._ _No peeking.'_

' _Alright Nefertiti. I'll be over here, Just watching people full the beach.'_

With that, Alois' reflection faded away and her eye returned to its normal ocean violet color.  
"Hannah! Up! We've gotta get you into your wedding dress and get you dolled up!" Chelsea hissed, Hurrying Hannah.  
"Alright, Okay. I'm coming."

_Meanwhile across the hall..._

Alois closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and walked over to the body length diamond entrusted mirror and buttoned up his shirt and stared at himself.

"Alois? Is that you?" Alois asked softly, leaning in a touching his face.  
He looked like that same Blonde Earl, But a bit more mature, his eyes were a bit more brighter and his features were a bit more sharp than they used to be.

"Yes, That is you Jimmy."   
Alois whipped around and set eyes upon Mist.

Mist wore a royal blue floor length strapless empire chiffon dress, A sapphire necklace on her neck an sapphire earrings, Her lips a in gentle gloss, Her hair In a classic Bun with two curly strands framing her face, Her nails done in royal blue, On her feet were royal blue Wedge heels and A Fake bouquet of bluebells on her hand.

"M-Mist." He said in surpise.  
Mist smiled and put down her bouquet. Picking up his bow tie, she walked over to her son and put it on him and fixed it straight. Then she picked up his suit jacket and helped him put it on. Mist grabbed a comb and parted the Blonde beast that occupied Alois' head then combed it down and backed up.

"There. My little gentlemen." Mist giggled.  
Alois blushed an looked away.  
Mist hummed and pulled Blue cufflinks out of nowhere and put them on Alois' suit cuffs.  
"Now your all ready." She sighed happily.

Alois wore a royal blue suit with a royal blue tailcoat, sapphire blue cufflinks on his cuffs, A White bow tie on his collar, Royal blue ear piercings (Ciel insisted), A bluebell in his breast pocket, White dress shoes, His Nails perfectly manicured, His hair perfectly combed, All of his rings on his left hand and he smelled of Blue light colonge.

"Thanks." Alois replied.  
Mist smiled and cupped his face. Her expression was deadly and serious.   
"This is the second biggest day of your life and god so help me if you fuck up I'll kill you Jim Macken." She said seriously.  
Alois' eyes widened and he nodded vigorously.  
"Good! What are you gonna do when you get to that alter?!" Mist asked as if she was an army General.   
"Say I Do!" Alois replied like a rookie soilder.  
" **And whatelse?!** " Mist asked.  
"Give you another grand child!" Alois answered, squeezing his eyes shut.  
Mist smiled and kissed both cheeks.  
"I think your ready Jimmy. I'll see you at the ceremony." Mist giggled before walking off.

_Back across the hall..._

"Won't it rip with all that ass?" Quioko asked, staring at Hannah's curvaceous rare through the dress.  
"Like..Damn." Chelsea chuckled.   
"Leave me alone." Hannah hissed.  
"Don't mind them. I didn't let it out yet." Said her Flamboyant, Gay, blonde wardrobist. He let the bottom of the dress go and it became flowy and seemed as if a small breath would make it move.  
Quioko clapped and squealed.  
"Yas queen Beyonce!" She squealed.   
Hannah squealed along with her and giggled.  
"Touche." Chelsea hummed.  
"Oh my! Hannah you look...You look amazing!" Mist said, awe struck as soon as she entered the room.  
"Thanks Mist." Hannah giggled, blushing.  
"Go on, Go see how you look gurl." Said the wardrobist, ushering Hannah off the pose table.  
Hannah shyly got off and walked over to the body length mirror.  
She softly gasped.  
She was beautiful.  
This was one of the times she actually felt beautiful.

A roman style pale sky blue silk wedding dress adorned her curvy body, The upper part was covered with elegant design's of lace with a curvy V-neck, A Large silver ribbon a couple inches down from her breast and from there it was elegant and delicate Egyptian silk and It parted on the right just enough so she could have free movement and so her long legs could show, On her neck was a Victorian style pale blue elegant choker with a large ivory stone in the holding Infront of her neck, Ivory earrings were on her ears, expensive diamond rings were on her fingers along with her _Forever us_ engagement ring and her first wedding ring and engagement ring, On her feet were Pale blue Giuseppe heels with diamonds along the heel and it was opentoe and it laced up all the way to her knee with ribbon, Her nails were done in stiletto style with Ivory and Pale blue polish and diamonds as design's, Her make up was carefully done, her eyeshadow was Ivory but faded into gray to black with cat eye and mascara, Faint blush, Highlights here and there, Her lips were done with simple sparkly gloss and Her hair was braided in one big braid that trailed behind her with bluebells weaved into it and she smelled of sweet daisy perfume.

Hannah giggled and spun around.  
Royalty shyly handed her mother her Real bouquet of Blubells and daisies and Hannah pressed a kiss to her cheek before running off.  
Everyone stared after the bride, Wondering why she was excited all of a sudden.

_In the hallway.._

"Alois?" Hannah asked as she knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?" Alois asked from behind the door.  
"Wanna talk?" Hannah asked.  
"Yeah.." Alois answered.   
"Okay. I'll go around the corner and you can come out." Hannah said.  
"Okay." Alois answered.  
Hannah turned and walked around the corner and held her hand out.  
She heard the door open and a moment later, she felt the familiar shape of Alois' hand in her and she intertwined their fingers.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked finally.   
"Nervous..but Excited." Hannah answered, resisting the urge to peak around the corner.   
"Me too..." Alois chuckled.  
"Alois?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"Why do I feel like we're getting married all over again. I feel like I felt on our wedding day.." Hannah said with a blush.  
"I have butterflies too...It's because your nervous? Maybe things won't turn out like they are supposed to? Maybe because your scared this is all a dream..." Alois said softly as he squeezed her hand.  
"Alois? What if you woke up one day in a Trancy manor and this was all a dream?" Hannah asked softly.  
Alois closed his eyes to hold back threatening tears.  
"Then..I...I..." He seemed to be stuck.   
_"You'd do what you have to...and I wouldn't be mad.._ " Hannah said softly.  
Alois shut his eyes and Hannah shut hers.  
They both rounded the corner and wrapped each other in a warm embrace.   
"I'm still sorry...I never should have.." Alois whispered.  
"Alois Its okay...I'm glad it happened or else this wouldn't be possible."Hannah whispered.  
"I love you so much Hannah." He whispered.  
"I love you too Alois... _Yo_ _ur gonna make me cry._ " Hannah whispered.  
Alois back away and rounded the corner, Still holding her hand.  
"Your beautiful when you cry." He said.  
Hannah sniffled and squeezed his hand.  
"Stop it. I'm gonna ruin my make up." Hannah said, her voice stuffy and short stopping.  
Alois smiled.  
"Alright..Wanna stand in silence until the ceremony?" He asked.  
" _Okay."_ Hannah choked out.  
The next thirty minutes were filled with Hannah's sniffles, Alois' teasings and Smiles and butterflies.  
But eventually they had to part.

_**~♡~** _

The beach was bright and lively. There were White Log benches adorned with Royal blue ribbon and there was a long blue carpet down the middle of the aisle and the Alter was adorned with daises an Bluebells. The Caribbean blue water softly crashing on the shore was also calming and the sun beating down was annoying but enjoyable.  
Suddenly, _Love Like This_ by Natasha Bedingfield began to play from an unknown source.

_We go back so far,_   
_swinging in your back yard,_   
_all the things that we used to do_   
_We were cool back in high school_   
_ooh I really liked you,_   
_must have been your attitude._

Everyone looked around but quickly rose when they saw the bride and the groom round the corner and walk down the royal blue carpet littered with white rose petals.

_That's why you keep on running_   
_in and out of my mind._   
_As the years they'll roll by,_   
_Baby, now I know why_   
_I keep coming back to you._   
_You're the only one that knows me,_   
_love it when you hold me,_   
_never find a love like this_   
_Let me hear you say_   
_now I'll never be lonely,_   
_look at what you've shown me,_   
_never find a love like this_

The groom gently held the brides small hand up as she held the bouquet with her other as they walked to the beat of the music.

_Well this life tried to keep us apart_   
_you keep calling me back to your heart_   
_Let me hear you say_   
_I'm so glad you found me,_   
_wrap your world around me,_   
_never find a love like this._

They glanced at each other and smiled.  
Suddenly the song changed to _love like woe_ by the ready set.  
Alois got on one knee and appeared to be begging Hannah for something, she kept refusing him and pushed him over.  
Then it changed to the sound build and beat drop of _Sorry._  
Hannah clearly freaked out and kept repeatedly mouthing _Sorry_ and Alois kept refusing her as he lay on the floor, seemingly crippled.  
Then the song changed to _Crazy in love_ by Beyonce. Alois quickly got up and the two began to do a sassy choreography, Flipping their hair, Diva walking, Gyrating and Acting hot and bothered.

Then it changed back to _Love like this_ and Alois and Hannah resumed their walk to the alter.  
Once they got there, They faced each other and held hands, gazing into the others eyes.

Mist and Royale stood at the Alter, Mist by Alois and Royale by Hannah.   
The music ceased and Royale cleared his throat.

" _We have all gathered here today, to see my mother and this old man renew vows."_ Royale said loudly.  
Alois glared at him and the guest laughed.   
Hannah softly giggled and squeezed his hands.  
" _Nah, I'm just kidding. Okay. Lemme stop playing. Okay! We have gathered here today to see Hannah Scarlet Macken Trancy and Alois Jim Macken Trancy Renew their vows for the love they have for each other._ " Royale said.  
He glanced at Hannah and she nodded.  
Royale softly smiled then began.  
"Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream I'll wake up from. Sometimes i wonder if we're just trapped in a computer and someone is playing us like a game. But I guess we'll never know, right? When I wake up in the morning, The very first thing on my mind is you. When I go to bed at night, The last thing I think of is you. When I come home after a long day of work, Your always there at the door waiting for me. When I need love and attention your always there to give it to me. When I get sick, Your always there to take care of me. When I'm being picked on and pushed around, your always there to protect me. When I cry, Your always there to wipe my tears and tell me ' _Your beautiful when you cry but gorgeous when you smile'. And for that, I will love you forver_." Royale said warmly, Glancing at his parents.   
The guests clapped and rejoiced.

Mist pushed Royale aside.  
She cleared her throat.  
She glanced at Alois with a small smile then began to read out his vow.

" _You were there when I was nobody and Had nothing. You were there when I was somebody and had everything. You endured everything I put you through. You served me loyally and truthfully. You slept with me when I was alone. You took care of me when I was Sick. You worried about me when I was in trouble. You guided me when I was in the dark. You still forgave me after I did the unthinkable."_ Mist said warmly, looking at Hannah and Alois lovingly.  
" _Hannah, Today you asked me what I would do If I woke up and this was all a dream. I wouldn't make you go through all of that pain and embarrassment again. I'd find you and apologize, then I'd do everything the right way. I'd be your gentlemen. I'd be your sweetheart. I'd be your best friend."_ Mist finished softly.   
Hannah blushed and giggled.  
The guests cooed an clapped, Tears even coming to their eyes.

Royalty skipped up and held out a plush red velvet pillow containing two wedding bands.  
Hannah giggled and sent Alois a mischievous look.  
She crouched down halfway and picked up the ring with her teeth and it disappeared behind her teeth. Alois curiously watched her and the guests laughed.  
Hannah then took his left hand and slowly took in his ring finger.  
Alois blushed and his eyes widened upon realization to what she was _hinting_.  
He then retracted his finger slowly, tracing her lips slowly with a small smirk.   
Royale whistled louldy and looked away obviously.   
Mist giggled and slapped Alois on the back.

Alois then picked up the ring and held it between his index and thumb. He then took Hannah's left and hand slowly inserted her ring finger into the ring half way then pulled it out then inserted it fully, Making her blush her head off.  
The guests laughed and pointed, finding their sexual hints amusing.  
"Okay people move along before I **summon** a fucking _tsunami_." Royale hissed.

** _At the reception..._ **

_'Now I ain't sayin she a gold digger, but she ain't messin with no broke nigga's.'_

The crowd was on the dance floor having the time of their lives.  
The 80's babies were bringing the dancehall back.

"Oh! Oh! Bring it back now!" Quioko said. Alois took the wave from Royale an gave it to Quioko and Quioko sent it to Hannah and it went to Mist.  
"Up town funk you up! Up town funk you up!" Chelsea sang.

Hannah giggled and skipped out of line.   
"Okay! Okay! Everyone get in two opposite lines!" She ordered.  
Everyone obeyed just as the song Fawk you mean by dc young fly began to play.   
Frist, Quioko and Mist danced down the middle and let's just say, Quioko got owned.  
Then It was Royale and Aiko, They weren't even danceing, just leap frogging and shaking their bodies.  
Then it was Royalty and her favorite uncle Ciel.   
Royalty and Ciel were putting it down and putting the _Werk_ in _Twerk._  
After that was Sebastian and Chelsea, the two knew how to shimmy really good is all We can say.  
Finally it was Alois and Hannah. They did the charlie horse, reverse and leap frog and ended it out with gyrating warrior.

"What?! They ain't **shit** ~!" Alois decalred.  
" **Uh**! Gimme some!!" Hannah said.  
Alois and Hannah did a signature handshake and laughed it off.

**_~♡~_ **

**_Mwm Quotes~~_ **   
**_♡_ **   
**_ Wife: We In For Eternity  _ **   
**_ ♡ _ **   
**_ Husband: He Understands Situations Better And Never Disappears. _ **   
**_ ♡ _ **

 


	120. Mý Wïfê: Ą Fřėāķ

For their two week honeymoon, The couple went to paris France and rented room 1125.  
It had one bedroom, One bathroom, A living area, A Kitchen and A Ocean view balcony.

In the bedroom, On the plush bed, Alois lay awake, Staring at the ceiling blankly, trying to recall why the hell he had a pounding headache and why he had _stupid_ morning wood.  
Alois sighed and sat up.  
That was when the smell of breakfast hit his nose.  
Hash browns, Cheesy eggs and Canadian maple bacon.  
 _So that's where she was.._

Alois got up and slipped on a T-shirt and tried to smooth down his morning wood.  
Then he made his way to the kitchen and saw Hannah sitting on the kitchen island, wearing a loose light pink Robe as she snooped around on his phone, nibbling bacon.

Alois walked over and trapped her on the counter by putting his hands on either side of her.  
"Your morning breath is hideous." He said finally.   
"And your morning wood is childish." Hannah replied.  
Alois chuckled and rolled his eyes then placed a small kiss on her lips then walked over to the stove.  
"You cooked this? Because we all know you can't cook." Alois said.  
"No. I ordered room service. " Hannah giggled as she glanced back at him.  
"Well. Good to know you won't kill me this morning." Alois hummed.  
"Oh shut up. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it while you were sleeping." Hannah hummed, putting down his phone and devouring her bacon.  
"So you have thought about killing me." Alois chuckled.  
"Only 3 times in the past hundred years." Hannah said innocently.   
"Well I have too. But only 4 times." Alois concluded.  
"We can agree that we have wanted to kill each other in the past." Hannah chortled.  
"But there was this one time I almost killed you y'know. Remember when I tripped you in world war 2?" Alois giggled.  
"As long as were being truthful, Don't eat the eggs." Hannah said.  
Alois paused and the egg dropped from his fork onto the plate.  
He put it down and just went with hashbrowns.  
"Why would you do that?" He asked.  
"Because.." Hannah huffed.  
"Because ?" Alois asks.   
" _You danced with Quioko last night._ " Hannah said in a pouty tone.  
"So your gonna kill me for that?" Alois asked.  
"No. I just wanted to make you throw up.." Hannah giggled.  
Alois sighed.  
"Fine. While your at it, Don't open your suitcase." Alois hummed, walking around the island and sitting next to Hannah.   
"Why?" Hannah asked.  
"I put a black hole in it." Alois snickered.   
"Touché." Hannah said.

~

Not being allowed to open her suitcase, Hannah had to improvise. She had liberated clothing from Alois. A white T-shirt, Grey baggy sweatpants and some black socks.   
What? It was her honeymoon, give her a break.  
Alois on the other hand, wore baggy black sweats, a white wife beater and some cupcake printed socks.

"Hmm. In all honesty, I just wanna stay home today." Alois said as he scrolled down his Facebook feed.  
"I wanted to go sight seeing today." Hannah said as she took a seat next to him.  
"Can we go tomorrow? I'm really lazy today." Alois said softly.  
Hannah layed down next to him and rested her head on his chest.  
"Okay. If you want to." She said, closing her eyes and biting her lip.  
"Thankies." Alois hummed, kissing her head.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.  
"Anything for you." She giggled.  
Then quietness engulfed the room. Only the sounds were Alois' rapid typing and the A.C. running was heard.  
Hannah quietly stared at his toned chest, then her eyes fell to his flat, almost sunk in stomach.  
She reached out and lifted his top and began to trace his dimples.  
Alois let out a giggle and dropped his phone.  
"That tickles!" He giggled, grabbing her hand.  
He then sat up and flipped Hannah onto her back and buried his face in her large, bouncy breast.  
" _Alois_!" She shrieked in surprise.  
"Brrrr!" Alois sounded as he motor boated in her breast.  
Hannah giggled and blushed a bright red. She weaved her fingers into his flaxen hair and enjoyed the weird funny feeling.  
All of a sudden Alois stopped.  
He rose up and buried his face in her shoulder and dropped all of his body weight onto her.  
"Mm. I love you so much." He moaned into her ear.  
"I love you too." Hannah replied, rubbing his back and repeatedly kissing his cheek.  
"

Hannah?" Alois asked.  
"Hmm?" Hannah replied, feeling all warm and fuzzy.   
"Wanna go sight seeing?" He asked.  
"Aww. You make me feel so sweet and fuzzy." Hannah giggled.  
"Because your my girl." Alois cooed, Kissing her cheek.  
Hannah blushed harder.  
"I can live with that." She teased.  
"You mean you can't live without being my girl. Now go get dressed." Alois said, getting up off of her.  
Hannah sat up and then got off the bed, Only to have fire under her feet when a slap was delivered to her backside.

 _One hour later_...

"How do I look?" Hannah asked, Pivoting.  
Alois gave a half ass smile and nodded.  
"You look good.." He said. "Just like the other 30.." He added softly.   
Hannah flipped her hair and giggled.   
"I don't think It's appropriate for the occasion." Hannah said as she looked down at her outfit.  
Alois let out an inaudible sigh.  
"Hmm. I think something simple would do. Not a sparkling dress." Alois said as he shooed her away.

Now officially ready for the day, Hannah wore Black tights that were a bit breezy, A sky blue t-shirt, A Sky blue cardigan and Black flats, Her hair in a messy bun and a simple small handbag on her hand.  
Feeling a bit annoyed, Alois wore Black skinny jeans, A Loose black tank top, Knee high wedge combat boots on his feet that had many chains and daggers in the steel tip, Fingerless black gloves, A Cross stitch choker on his neck and odd barbaric markings on his face.

"Well I'm not changing." Alois said flatly.   
"If someone spots those things, what do you think is gonna happen?" Hannah asked, poking one of the barbaric markings.  
"Chill out. Theres little to none supernatural activity in Paris." Alois hummed, Grabbing her hand.  
"And by the way, what is up with your outfit? You look like your ready to murder someone." Hannah said as he led her out of the hotel room and into the hallway.  
"It's my style." Alois replied.   
"So your goth?" Hannah asked.  
Alois sent her a annoyed look.  
"Punk? Scene? Emo? Satanist?" Hannah continued as they went onto the elevator.  
"I'm Me." Alois said flatly.  
"What's me?" Hannah giggled.  
Alois rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall.  
Hannah softly giggled and hugged his waist and leaned on him.  
The elevator stopped at floor 4 and on got two jumpy and giggly blonde girls.  
Almost immediately they noticed the ' _Me_ ' Flaxen blonde and began to act cute and flirty.  
Twirling their hair, Giggling, waving, biting their lips and stupid shit like that.

Alois and Hannah just stared at them like they were stupid.  
Obviously these drunkies didn't know who they were.  
Alois casually gently grabbed Hannah's chin and pressed a kiss to her glossed lips, making her blush and giggle.  
Feeling a bit embarrassed, they got off the elevator quickly.  
"They were cute." Hannah said almost immediately.  
"Yeah but I don't like blondes. I like people with exotic hair colors y'know?" Alois snickered.  
"Like Blue..and green...and Orange?" Hannah asked.  
Alois took a loose strand of her hair and twirled it around.   
"Like this." He said.  
"And I like blondes. Preferably Pale blonde." Hannah said as she reached up to play with his hair.  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon let's go before our tour bus leaves."

**~♡~**

"Betsies bakery has been open since 1875 and It sells the mst tastiest pastries in all of parie!" Said the french tour guide.  
People ooed and Ahh'd. Hannah and Alois yawned and looked around.  
"I'm getting bored. We haven't even gotten to Notre dame yet." Hannah sighed, leaning on her husband.   
"This is exactly why i hate tour guides." Alois chuckled bitterly.  
Hannah looked up at him with a mischievous look in her eye.  
She batted her eyelashes.  
"Let's ditch?" She asked.  
"Hell yeah." Alois answered.   
The two then cast the tour guide a look and took off running in the other direction.  
They banged the corner and ran down Delancy.  
"Okay! Okay! Stop! Timeout!" Hannah said, putting a hand out infront of Alois.  
"You think were far enough?" He asked.  
"Pretty far. We've ran atleast five blocks." Hannah answered.  
"Are you out of breath?" Alois asked.  
"No. I'm just trying to find out why the air taste so...funny." Hannah replied.  
"Let's just keep walking." Alois said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off.  
As they walked Down the busy street, people cast Alois odd looks.  
Hannah joined their hands and sent him a reassuring smile, seeing the annoyance on his face.  
"Wanna go home?" She asked.  
"No." Alois answered bitterly.   
"Then what do you wanna do?" Hannah asked.  
Alois looked at her with a rape face.   
" **No.** " She said flatly. "No public bathroom sex." She playfully shoved him.  
"Well how about Anal? In a private bathroom?" Alois suggested.  
Hannah shuddered and sent him a look.  
Alois laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder.   
"You need to chill out. So uptight." He teased.   
"Nope. Because anything is possible with you. If I was just a normal woman you'd probably be able to seduce me into doing anything you want me to." Hannah said poshly.   
"Nah. Your not just some _normal woman_. Even if you were, You'd still make me go geek." Alois said, kissing her cheek.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.  
She tickled his chin.  
"Hnn. Maybe we can do something when we get home." She teased. Alois blushed and looked away.  
"Y-Yeah. I'd like that." He stuttered.  
"Hey! Let's check out that park!" Hannah said, pulling him off.

_**~♡~** _

Alois opened the white wood door for Hannah and the demoness strolled through, still chatting and wondering.  
A bouquet of red roses, A big Red teddy bear in her hand, godiva chocolates, Left overs, Pastries and Souvenirs in her hands.  
"Maybe we should open a restaurant of maybe a store for our clothing lines, y'know to leave Royale and Royalty something in the future." Hannah babbled on.  
Alois tossed the seven shopping bags and Twelve fancy boxes containing expensive as hell clothing and accessories onto Hannah's luggage and then took the big pink hat she had put on him off.

"You think I should shape shift or just loose weight? Oh! I shouldn't be worrying about things like that on our honeymoon." Hannah babbled as she put the things down.  
Alois sighed and flopped onto the beige love seat.   
"That dress was awfully pretty. I should have gotten it for Quioko or Mist." And she babbled on.  
Alois rolled his eyes and slapped a hand over his eyes.  
He loved Hannah, he really did, but her personality changed drastically without giving him time to catch up and it's anoying the shit out of him.

"Hmm. I think we should do something again tomorrow." Hannah said as she took off her cardigan.  
Alois got up off the couch and walked over to Hannah. He covered her mouth and rested his chin on her shoulder.   
"Please..stop talking, your killing me." He sighed.   
Hannah softly giggled and took hold of his wrist then guided his hand down until it rested on her left breast.

" _Make me._ " Hannah whispered.  
Alois smirked, remembering her little promise.  
He grabbed her waist, spun her around and threw her over his shoulder, potato style. :3   
He then began to walk to the bedroom.

" _He got a big ego_  
 _Such a huge ego... such a huge ego_  
 _But, I love his big ego_  
 _It's too much~!"_ Hannah sang loudly as she was carried.  
Alois rolled his eyes and opened the bedroom door then strolled.

" _I'm going down~!"_ Hannah sang jokingly as he slowly closed the room door.

÷

**_{I'm so rusty I need to watch porn in order to type this. I need help.}_ **

Alois dropped the demoness on the bed and crawled ontop of her and locked their lips in a passionate kiss.  
Hannah gigglwand moaned into the kiss as she ran her hands all over his body.  
Alois internally smirked as he explored her familiar but foreign body.  
Biting his lip, refusing to let him go, Hannah weaved her hands through his hair. Alois trailed his hand up her flat stomach onto her breast and then began to kneed her right breast with his skilled hands.  
Hannah jumped and let his lip go and began to softly blush. Burying his nose in her neck he began to suck and bite at her neck, leaving his mark on her body. Feeling the ecstasy run through her body, Hannah whined and moaned, shifting under her cruel husband.  
Alois snapped his fingers and black flames burned away her cardigan, top and bra, leaving her vulnerable to him..and only him.  
"Hnngh. Alois." Hannah whined as he placed kisses down her chest plate and between her breast. Alois smirked before enclosing her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and playing with it like hard candy.  
Hannah sighed in pleasure and began to linger her hands at his pants waist.  
Having had enough of childsplay, Alois aggressively flipped the woman over and anything but gently took off whatever clothing she had left.  
For some odd reason he had left her in her grey underwear.  
"All fours, Now." He ordered.  
Hannah willingly complied, getting on her hands and knees.  
Alois bit his lip at the display before him. It made him a bit proud to say this was his and _only his._  
Hannah squeaked and flinched as a harsh slap was administered to her backside.  
Alois smirked and placed another. Then another. Than one more. Two more. Once more. Then just for fun.  
By this point, her ass was blushing.  
Alois rubbed her left cheek before giving it another harsh slap.  
Hannah softly moaned, moving a her hips a little making her plump rear tease and allure her husband.  
Alois pulled aside her grey panties, making her blush a bit.  
He ghosted his index finger over her Kat, collecting some of her fluids.   
"Stop t-teasing me." Hannah said softly.  
Alois let out a chuckle.  
"So jumpy and impatient." He teased.   
Nevertheless, he sped it up. Alois slowy parted her cheeks, revealing her puckered anus then ran the same index over it, making her shudder.  
"Just relax, yeah?" Alois said, kissing her left cheek.  
He then trailed the kisses until he got to the tight ring of muscle.  
Hannah shivered, feeling his wet muscle run over her anus. She willed herself to relax a bit.  
Alois softly hummed as he reached down and began to rub her wet kat as he lapped at her anus. Hannah softly moaned, moving her hips to tease him.  
Alois paused to get off the bed and position her by the end. He then began to do long wide laps, From her chastity to her taint.  
Hannah kept softly moaning, completely unaware that he had began to finger her cunt.  
Who knew that anal could be so good?  
Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip.  
"Mnnn." She moaned.  
Sure that she was comfortable, Alois began to push at her tight anus with his tongue, willing himself entry.  
Hannah's eyes shot open and her face became a bright red and her body became stiff.  
"Relax." Alois murmured as he paused. His tongue wormed in and out of her anus, tasting her insides and exploring curiously.  
"Uhh.." Hannah sighed softly, letting her upper body sink onto the bed.  
Alois began to lap at her wet cunt. His tongue tasting her juices and exploring her familiar but foreign cunt.

"Hah.." Hannah moaned. She sucked on her middle finger and then reached back and rubbed her puckered anus then submerged it into her ass and began to slowly pump it in and out of herself.  
"Mmm. Hngh." She grunted, adding another finger.  
Alois gave her clit a soft suck and then swirled his tongue around once more before penetrating her vagina.  
"Ah! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Hannah whined as she pumped her fingers faster and faster. Alois dared to suck at her clit as he fingered her.  
She spasmed a bit as she came, her juices staining Alois' lips, which she found unlady like and a bit embarrassing.  
Alois licked his lips and kept lapping at her cunt.  
Hannah removed her fingers from her ass and began to lick and suck at them. Her Blonde beau stood up and teasingly began to rub her cunt as he rubbed his own cock.

Hannah softly giggled and backed up a until her cunt was pressed flush against his crotch, her warm body juices wetting the black fabric.

" _Hnn. I've been a bad girl, Daddy."_ Hannah said in a innocent and Soft voice.  
"I..I promise I won't tell mommy.." Hannah said, grinding her cunt on his crotch.  
Alois grabbed her hips and began to grind her even harder.   
Hannah softly moaned and began to wrap her legs around his waist.  
Alois placed a stinging slap on her ass.  
"What was that?" He asked.   
"I won't t-tell." She replied.  
Alois slapped her ass again, then once more.  
"Who am I?" He asked.  
"D-Daddy." She answered.  
Alois burned away her panties and then sat on the bed next to her.  
Hannah submissively layed on his lap.  
Alois ghosted his hand over her blushing ass and smirked. He then slowly submerged his Middle and ring finger into her tight cunt and began to slowly pump them in and out of Hannah.  
Hannah rose her ass into the air, softly whining.  
Alois chuckled and began to flick his fingers bac and fortk inside of her, rewarded with needy moans.  
Hannah dug her nails into his thighs and rose her entire body up, craving more. Her beau began to play with her sensitive clit, making her whine and shiver. Grabbing her long hair, the blonde ordered her to get on her knees and she complied.  
Alois bit his lip as he unzipped his pants and leaned back, stil grasping her hair.   
"Go on." He said with a smirk.  
Hannah slowly but surely reached in and fished for his Dick. Once she found it, she pulled it out. Alois let out a soft sigh and shifted a bit.  
Hannah glanced at him for a second.  
Pushing aside her stupid insecurity, Her hand began to work its way up and down his dick. Hannah shyly licked the very head of his dick and then dared to take it all in.  
Soon she was sucking on it like a lollipop, Lapping at it, Greedily deep throating it. She made sure to look her husband dead in the eye. Hannah pumped him before spitting on it then lapping it all up before taking him in again. Alois groaned and shoved her head down and held her there. His mouth was agape and his cheeks were tinted.  
When he finally let Hannah up, She continued to give him the most amazing blow job he had ever gotten.   
Hannah smirked as she enclosed her large breast around his dick and began to move her body up and down, eager to please.   
Alois bit his lip and bucked his hips.  
"Hannah! Stop It! S-Stop!" Alois cried out.  
Hannah heeded his orders but kept lapping at his head, feeling a bit rebellious.   
Alois grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up to eye level.  
"You little bitch." He teased, surveying the mess around her mouth.   
Hannah licked her lips and shoved him back. She crawled ontop of him and then sat on his lower stomach.   
"You taste so good...I can almost taste your... _Soul."_ Hannah said, Fangs growing and her eyes glowing a demonic red.  
Alois smirked and licked his own lips.  
"And I can taste yours too." He replied. His eyes glowed red and his own fangs grew.  
Alois grabbed her hips and threw her off of him.  
Hannah landed on the floor and rolled over then got up.  
Before she could even comprehend, Alois had her on her back ontop of the vanity.  
Hannah moaned and clawed at his hand that was around her neck.  
She shoved him and and jumped ontop of him only to be sent flying into the one seater.  
Hannah smirked and turned around and got on her knees and threw her arms over the back of the chair, pushing her ass out as she did so.  
She growled.  
"Come and get it." She purred.  
Alois, Like a loyal dog, approached her, Malicious intent in his red eyes.   
He leaned over her, his hand wrapped around her neck.

In one swift motion of his hips, he was buried inside of her tight cunt. Hannah dug her nails into the chair leather and moaned out load.  
Alois began to thrust his hips at a perfect pace, angling them to hit the right spot, making her cunt leak and twitch for more.

"Oh! O-Oh! Fuck me, Ugh! Fuck that tight little pussy! Mm!" Hannah moaned shamelessly.  
Alois began to suck and bite at her neck, Increasing the amount of pleasure coursing through her body.  
"Ahhh. Nnnggh. S-So g-good!" Hannah groaned, popping her cunt to allow more access.   
"Hah. F-Fuck. Hngh.." Alois grunted, releasing her neck and taking hold of her nips and thrusting his hips with incredible stamina.  
Moans, skin on skin, wet sounds and grunts bounced off of the walls.

All of a sudden, both of their eyes returned to their normal colors and the fangs disappeared.   
Alois lifted her up off the chair and turned her around and fell onto the bed.  
Hannah began to ride him at a perfect pace. Alois attached his mouth to her left nipple and began to suck on it as he dug his nails into her ass.  
Soon, Their moans turned into short breathes and pants.  
Then;  
"Hhngh! _Jim I'm c-c-coming! Haaah!"_ Hannah cried out blissfully, arching her back and throwing her head back as she orgasmed, her body spasming.  
Not having any words and lacking mental ability to speak while orgasming, At the moment, Alois moaned loudly as he shot his hot sticky load into her.  
All was quiet.   
"R-Round two?" Hannah asked.  
Alois replied by collapsing onto the bed, his eyes rolling back.

 


	121. Hannah: Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shit! Don't do It Alois!

The next morning Alois woke up in a warm bed, Hannah laying next to him, peacefully sleeping. He peeled back the covers and sat up.  
He was dress In a Black t-shirt and Black baggy jeggings with black socks and he was completely clean. He made a mental note to thank Hannah when she woke up.  
He got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.   
After doing his whole routine he went to the kitchen and pretended to cook before ordering room service.

Rasin muffins, Sunny side up eggs and cut up sausages with lemon lover tea, Hannah's favorite.   
Alois was nibbling on a muffin as he was nosey about the neighbors argument.

Hannah walked into the kitchen, wearing a small, seductive black silk nightgown. She walked up behind him and hugged him.  
"Hi..." She said softly.  
Alois turned around and hugged her back.   
"Good Morning Fluttershy. How'd you sleep?" Alois asked.  
"I had a horrible dream.." Hannah mumbled.   
"Oh? Care to tell me?" Alois asked, leaning back to meet her eyes.   
"Well..Uh.." Hannah began.  
Alois gave her a warm muffin and kept hugging her.

"Uh..Royale was there. Royalty was there. You were too." Hannah mumbled.   
"What else?" Alois asked.  
Hannah took a small shaky bite from the muffin.  
"And..And...Royale and Royalty were being...d-drowned In..." All color drained from her cheeks.  
"Go on..." Alois urged.  
"In..In...In.." Hannah tried to continue.  
"In?" Alois pressed.  
Hannah dropped the muffin and grabbed his color, Her eyes holding large amounts of fear and worry.  
"Blood! Blood!! Everywhere!! You were dead and cut to pieces and I... I did it! **_I did it!!!!"_** Hannah screamed, shaking him like a leaf.  
Alois grabbed her shoulders and steadied her.  
"Hey! Chill out! It was only a dream okay?" He soothed.  
Hannah reached up and began to feel at his face, Touching his body to see if he was real.  
"Your here. Your here." She said in disbelief as a wave of relief washed over her.  
"Yeah, I am here. I'm okay." Alois soothed, walking her over to the kitchen table an sitting her down.  
"I'm so sorry. Its just that nightmares scare me so much.." Hannah said, looking at him with sadness in her eyes.  
"It's okay. Nightmares get me too but Your always there to help me with them so I'll help you." Alois explained sitting next to her.  
Hannah softly smiled and leaned on him.  
"I..I must me so annoying at times." She said.   
"Sometimes but not all the time." Alois chuckled.  
The room went quiet for a while.  
Hannah looked up at him.   
"Alois?" She asked softly.  
Alois looked down at her.  
"Hmm?" He replied.  
"I..I.." She trailed off.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I...I...want.." Hannah trailed off again, feeling shy.  
"You want...?" Alois pressed.  
"Hannah leaned off of him and looked him dead in the eye.   
"What I'm gonna say is completely out of the blue and I'm sorry if I'm rude." Hannah said.  
"Just say it, I won't be mad." He tickled her chin. "We're past that."

Hannah blushed and looked away.   
"I don't wanna say it any more." She said shyly.   
Alois moved his chair closer.  
"Just tell me. Your acting like I'll behead you or something." He chuckled.  
Hannah giggled and blushed harder.  
 _"I want another baby."_ She said shyly.   
Alois rose an eyebrow.  
"Mist didn't put you up to this? Did she?" Alois asked suspiciously.  
Hannah shook her head, her long hair swaying.  
"I...Just...I...Uh. Never Mind. You'd probably think I'm stupid or something." Hannah said, looking away.  
"No, No. I wanna hear your reason for wanting more children." Alois said.  
Hannah softly sighed and looked at him again.  
"Because I'm lonely and stuff..." She said.  
"How?" Alois asked.  
"Well..Royale already left me. Royalty doesn't need me. You and Mist keep me happy and entertained and stuff..But ITs just..not enough..." Hannah said, avoiding eye contact.  
"So, Instead of having fun and being worry free, you wanna take care of some snot nosed baby? All over again?" Alois asked.  
Hannah giggled and nodded.  
"It's not like that Alois. You wouldn't know how a new mother feels when she has a baby. It's just amazing, like your walking on air...plus I bet we'd have another boy." Hannah giggled, Nudging him.   
"I can't blame ya. Royale is so far in the closet I'm surprised he hasn't found Narnia. Royalty is kinda falling in with a bad crowd and becoming rebellious." Alois chuckled.  
"He's just not ready yet." Hannah giggled.  
Alois blushed and cleared his throat.  
"Sure. We can have another baby. Just tell me when your ready.." Alois said bashfully.   
Hannah's eyes lit up and she tackled him to the floor.  
"Imagine how angry Royalty will be when she finds out." Hannah giggled.   
"Hnnggh. Pretty mad." Alois replied.  
Hannah pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"Baby sex, right here, right now." She said.  
"I'd like that.... **alot**."

 


	122. MIstakes Hannah Made

_**Two months** _ **_Later..._ **   
**_The honeymoon was long over and the newlyweds had returned home. Life was as rich and peaceful as ever._ **   
**_Well, There was one problem;_ **

Hannah slammed the negative pregnancy test on Alois' desk.

_"I'm not pregnant."_

Alois looked up from his phone at her.  
"Uhm....I don't know how to reply to that." Alois said.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"You and Me, Royale's room In five." She said flatly.  
"Wait, Wait, I can't Hannah." Alois sighed, sitting up.  
"Why?" Hannah asked, clearly annoyed.  
"I don't wanna come off as weak and feely but My flesh is kinda spongy." Alois said with a small blush.  
"Then just cum in a cup!" Hannah sighed, putting his coffee mug in his hand  
Alois rose an eyebrow and gave Hannah a look.  
He put down the cup and his phone done and turned around in his chair to take hold of Hannah's hands.

"Why are you acting like that? This isn't you at all." Alois said as he Gently massaged the back of her hand with his thumbs.  
Hannah sighed and moved to take a seat on his desk.  
"I...I..I don't know what's wrong with me." Hannah sighed.  
"And Why would you say that?" Alois asked curiously.   
"Because...stuff never ever goes my way when I want them too. Its like mother nature is fucking mocking me with her green thumb." Hannah scoffed, turning away from her favorite Apple tree out of the window.  
Alois pushed his chair over to the window and closed the blinds then rolled back over to his wife and took her hand again.  
"Well didn't it go your way with me?" Alois teased.  
Hannah giggled and softly smiled.  
"Mmm. I suppose but that's you and this is this." Hannah said.  
Alois had to hide the jealousy In his soul from that remark and hold the urge to wring her ear.

Alois cleared his throat.  
"Oh?" He inquired.

"Yeah...No matter how many times we try and how many stupid and crazy methods I do, It never works. Ugh! If mother nature was a person!!" Hannah growled, clenching and unclenching her fingers.  
Once again, Alois grabbed her hands.  
"Just chill out. I'm pretty sure something will happen." He said calmly.  
Hannah softly sighed and bit her lip.  
"Maybe this is a sign. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this.: Hannah sighed.  
Alois reached out and played with a strand of her hair.  
"Wanna go to the doctor and see what's up with you?" He asked softly.  
Hannah shyly nodded.  
"Good, Now go get dressed, Anna." Alois teased, sending her off.  
Hannah giggled and got up, only to giggle and run off when a firm slap was placed on her rear.

-

Out of all the shit in Hannahs closet, She chose to wear pink short shorts and a Breast cancer white T-shirt with flip flops, her hair lazily resting on her shoulders and a purse that hung over her shoulder on her side.

Out of All the shit Alois could have worn, he wore sweat pants and a baggy black sweater woth some flip flops.

Hannah and Alois met at the grand staircase in the closet.  
They looked each other up and down.  
They mentally decided, Electric or Beyonce shouldn't look like this in public.  
Both parted ways.

When they met up again, They looked presentable.

Hannah wore a red Blouse with three buttons popped, a push up bra, Black skinny jeans that hugged her like a second skin, Black Platform heels on her feet, A Red and Black spike clutch on her hand, Her hair In a Bun atop her head with a bang, Her Lips had black lipstick thag faded into berry red then to bright red, Bronze and black cat eyeshadow, Contour, Black diamonds in her ears and expensive black bangles on her wrist plus she smelled like Victoria secret- tease perfume.

Alois wore a Chicago Bulls Vest, Black skinny jeans, Black Taylor chucks, A Red beanie with many black spike piercings in his ears and he smelled like old spice.  
What? He had planned to stay home all day so he didn't have the spirit of Electric in him.

Hannah and Alois looked each other up and dowm.  
"Well I'm not changing." Alois said flatly.   
"Alois I put alot of effort into this outfit." Hannah whined.   
"Never mind, let's just go. I wanna be home for the premiere of Pootie Tang." Alois sighed, grabbing his keys and phone.

_~small Timeskip~_

The waiting room was filled to the brim. People had to sit on the floor or stand up.

Hannah and Alois had shared a seat by the window, Hannah was currently sitting on his lap, playing with his fingers to avoid looking at the woman next to them.

Alois just let her do what she wanted, knowing she was in a awkward position.  
The woman next to them was clearly heavily pregnant and she had a crying baby in her arms as her toddler threw a tantrum on the floor and her son and daughter fought over her phone.   
Never in his life had Alois seen some badass children. Truth be told, he would pull his belt if those fuckers were his.

~  
After two awkward hours, the doctor was finally ready for them.  
Alois took a seat in the corner and silently stared at Hannah who was quietly waiting for the doctor.   
For some odd reason, Alois couldn't believe Hannah was actually his wife. The idea never really occurred to him 100 years ago.

"You look cute when you're like that." Alois said suddenly.  
"You sound like a pervert when you say things like that." Hannah answered.  
"Well excuse me, I thought you liked compliments." Alois chuckled.  
"I do, but not when your stitting there acting like a full blown pervert." Hannah said, finally looking up at him.  
"How am I a pervert?" Alois asked.

"Hannah Macken Trancy?" Asked the doctor, peeking into the room.  
"That would be me." Hannah confirmed.   
"The great Beyonce." Alois declared.   
"Alois." Hannah said, kicking his chair.

The doctor did a double take of the couple and cleared her throat.   
"I'm Doctor Elliot, What seems to be the problem today?" Asked the doctor.

"I can't get pregnant." Hannah said bluntly.   
Doctor Elliot jotted something down.  
"U-Huh and When have you first tried to conceive?" She asked.

"Uh..I dont rem-"

"November 7th." Alois cut in, pissing Hannah off.

Doctor Elliot jotted something else down.  
She let out a sound of surprise and pity.

"When was your last feminine cycle?" She asked.  
Alois let out a snicker.  
Hannah glared at him.  
"November 1st." She lied.

Doctor Elliot put down the clip board.  
"I'm gonna have to ask you to lay down and lift up your top." She said a bit too excitedly.  
Hannah complied, laying down and lifting up her top.   
Doctor Elliot came closer and began to feel Hannah's lower stomach.  
All of a sudden she stopped.

"I think I know what's wrong with you." Doctor Elliot said, backing away.  
Hannah got up and fixed herself before focussing on the doctor.

"Well what's wrong with me?" She asked.  
"Your tubes are tied." Doctor Elliot said In annoyance.

"Huh?" Alois and Hannah asked in sync.

"Your tubes are tied. You cannot fix this so you two may have to find a Birthing mother or consider adoption." Doctor Elliot said flatly.

"But I didn't tie my tubes. I don't remember tying my tubes. This is so bizzzare." Hannah said In confusion.   
" _Well who did? Seeing you have to actually come to the doctor and undergo a procedure_." Alois said, giving her a 'I can't believe you' look.

Doctor Elliot took her leave, seeing this was a private matter.

"Alois I didn't tie my tubes, I don't know how it happened." Hannah said In all honesty.

"Then who did?! I can't believe you had me thinking something was actually wrong with me, had me running around like a chicken without a bloody head for three months, knowing you fucking tied your tubes!" Alois rose his voice, the anger evident in his voice and on his face.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how it happened! Why won't you believe me?!" Hannah asked, clearly about to cry.

"Just like you can make yourself bleed, you can tie your own tubes and for that I won't believe you or even forgive you! I thought I knew you but apparently I don't!" Alois snapped, standing up and throwing her stuff at her.

"A-Alois I-"

"Save it! I don't wanna hear it! You've got five minutes to be in the car or else your catching a taxi." Alois snapped before leaving.   
Hannah watched him leave, tears slowly beading in her eyes.  
"I..I didn't tie my tubes.." Hannah said softly as the door slammed.

~

At least thirty minutes passed before Hannah was done sobbing. She grabbed her clutch and wiped away all of her makeup with a wipe.  
Making her way to the front, she pulled out her phone, calling a taxi.  
When she got outside, she saw Alois patiently leaning on the White Rolls Royce, waiting for her.

Hannah avoided eye contact as she walked around the car and got in.   
Moments later, Alois got in and started up the car. He didn't even spare her a glance or said a word to her.  
Soom they were going 50 MPH.

Hannah leaned her head on the window and stared at the passing city.  
"Alois." She said softly.  
"What?" Alois snapped.   
"I...I'm sorry." Hannah said softly.   
"Keep your apology, I don't need it." He said flatly.   
Hannah frowned and held back more tears.

When they got home, Royalty was the first to spot them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Royalty cheered, running up to the car.  
"Hey sweetie! Missed me?" Alois teased, getting out and picking up his 11 year old daughter.  
Royalty giggled and hugged him close.  
"Mhm! I made cupcakes for you and mommy! I even added animal souls too!" She giggled.   
"That's so sweet." Alois said, tossing Timber the car keys before walking up the porcelain stairs.  
Hannah watched them with saddness in her heart.  
However, she became a bit more Alert when Alois looked back at her with a mean look.  
A look that said 'I'm still pissed at you.'  
Hannah looked down in shame and followed the two.

-

In the kitchen, Royalty And Alois talked about Royalty's day as they ate cupcakes.  
Mist and Thompson argued about what to cook for dinner and Hannah sat at the table, slowly eating a cupcake.

"And then I went to lunch and Lele made fun of me for not having lunch. So I went outside and hunted a baby deer and dragged it back to the cafeteria and long story short, I got detention for a whole week!" Royalty exclaimed.

"Thats my girl." Alois said, giving her high five.

"When you went to school did you get in trouble?" Royalty asked.

"Mm. I didn't go to school. I got tutored, But sometimes I tried to hide and I annoyed ky teacher." Alois said as he slowly licked the pink Icing off of a cupcake.

Hannah softly sighed and put down her cupcake.  
Tied tubes?  
She didn't tie her tubes.  
Atleast, she didn't remember tying her tubes.

Thats when realization slammed her.  
She was a demon.  
Her tubes couldn't be tied surgically because they'd fix themselves!  
So that meant it had to be either done by her or with magic.  
Hannah would never tie her tubes which left her with Magic.   
Who would use magic on her? Who would use magic on her to ruin her marriage?  
Who had a grudge on her?  
Who hated her with a passion?  
August. August Morgan. Hannah's big sister.  
Hannah grabbed her clutch and left the kitchen quickly, her heart set on getting to Manhattan.

~♡~

August lazily popped almonds into her mouth as she watched Pootie Tang.  
Her life was a bore since she had gotten fired.  
August sighed and sipped some white wine.

There was a knock on her door.  
"Go away! I didn't order room service!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at the door.  
The knock became harder and persistent.   
August sighed and got off the couch and walked over to the door, wine in hand.  
She ripped open to come face to face with her little sister.

August chuckled and sip her wine.  
"Can I help you, Beyonce?" August asked casually.   
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"cut the crap, you know why I'm here." She snapped.  
"I have no idea what your talking about." August said Innocently.

"August I'm not gonna ask again. What did you do to me? Whatever you did is ruining my marriage as we speak." Hannah said in stern tone.

August's expression turned to sassy but annoyed and she put a hand on her waist.  
"Good for you. You were a good for nothing wife anyway." August scoffed.

Hannah pursed her lips.  
"Me? Good for nothing? I make my own money, I don't need a man to take care of me, August. I'm not gonna ask again, what did you do to me?" Hannah said, clearly annoyed.  
August shrugged.   
"I did nothing, Hannah. Now leave before I call the police." August said flatly.   
Hannah frowned, anger building up in her chest.

"Let me answer the question for you; You tied my tubes with magic. If you don't fix it, I will make you dig your own grave." Hannah snapped.

"So what if I did? Your too old for em anyway. I bet powder comes out when you breastfeed. Take a hint and walk your elderly ass up out of my face." August scoffed.

**_'Thwack!'_ **

August fell flat on her ass, holding her nose.  
Hannah leaned on the door frame and took of her shoe then proceeded to beat August across the head with it. Hannah aimed a kick for August's crotch and stomped on her breast.  
"Well this Elderly Bitch can pack a punch! August you have five seconds to tell me how to undo this!' Hannah yelled as she put her heel on August's neck.

August grabbed Hannah's foor and sent her into the wall.  
"How dare you come into my home and threaten me?! Bitch your crazy!" August screamed. She grabbed a vase and broke it over Hannah's head. August grabbed Hannah by the neck and sent her into the glass table.  
August then grabbed her wine bottle and broke it as she approached Hannah.

The younger demon got up and landed a kick on her sisters knee. Taking the opportunity, Hannah put August in a head lock and snatched the bottle and broke it again over August's head.

August reached up and grabbed Hannah's long hair and flipped her over onto her back.  
Hannah was on her feet a second later, her gaurd up, her fist ready and deadly intent in her eyes.

"Get. Out." August growled.  
"Not until you tell me how to fix this." Hannah growled.  
August scoffed.  
"Your a Bitch." She snapped.  
"And your a homewrecking Bitch." Hannah replied.

August charged at Hannah and landed a sick punch on her nose.  
Hannah grabbed August's waist and NBA slammed her on the broken glass.  
Hannah wrapped her fingers around August's throat and began to choke the living daylights out of her.  
Then August's neck broke and that's when Hannah stopped.   
August's skin began to turn gray.  
Hannah summoned healing magic and carefully healed her big sister.

_"You may be my enemy but your still my sister."_

 


	123. Angel Blood

For the rest of the day, Alois ignored her and he still did the next morning.  
He got up and went about his routine as if he lived alone and she never existed.   
He didn't even spare her a glance when he was brushing his teeth.

Even at breakfast, He ignored her.  
He Ignored her! _Arond Royalty! Around the maids that loved to talk! Around Mist! Around the triplets!_

Hannah cleared her throat.  
"Alois, Would you like some coffee?" Hannah asked.

"Tell Hannah I said Yes." Alois said flatly, not looking up from His phone.

"Jim said Yes." Mist said, sending Hannah a concerned look.  
Hannah paused and pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, annoyance clear on her face.  
Hannah pursed her lips and placed a hand on Alois' shoulder.

"Alois, Would you like some coffee?" She asked again.

"Tell Hannah I said yes and stop touching me." Alois answered.

"Jim Said Ye-"

" _No, No I heard him. I'm just waiting for him to answer me directly."_ Hannah said sassily, glaring at Alois.   
So She asked once more.

"Alois, Would you like some coffee?" Hannah asked with disgust, annoyance and sass in her voice.

Alois looked up from his phone, pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek, A smirk on his face.

"Tell Hannah I said Yes." He said flatly.

"H-He said yes." Mist squeaked.

Hannah nodded as she tapped her fingertips on Alois' shoulder. Hannah walked away and came back with the coffee pot then poured the hot coffee on his phone.

"Tell Alois I said your welcome." Hannah said flatly as she dropped the coffee pot on the table.

"Hannah said Thank you." Mist said softly.

Alois dropped the phone and grabbed a napkin and dried his hands.

"Tell Hannah I said Thank you." Alois said.

"He says Thank you." Mist mumbled.

Alois then dried off the phone and continued to use it.   
Hannah huffed and sat in her seat.

"The song for the super bowl." Hannah began. "Which one are we doing?" She asked.  
"Tell Hannah I said I don't know." Alois answered.

"He says he doesn't know." Mist squeaked.  
Hannah bit her lips and closed her eyes.

"Mist and Royalty, Take your leave." She said flatly.  
Grand child and Grandmother left quickly, not wanting to be caught in crossfire.

Hannah turned and looked at the Maids.  
"Get out." She said flatly.  
The maids scampered away, the triplets on their heels.  
Hannah then looked at her stubborn husband.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Hannah asked.   
"Don't act like you don't know why." Alois scoffed, turning away.  
"No, I don't. Your not gonna sit there and make me argue with you Infront of the employees, In front of Mist, _In front of our daughter."_ Hannah hissed.  
"We wouldn't have to argue if you didn't hold secrets." Alois shrugged.  
"I wasn't holding secrets!" Hannah snapped.  
Alois scoffed.  
"What do you want me to do?! Beg at your feet for your forgiveness over something I didn't do?!" Hannah yelled.  
"Thats a start." Alois answered.  
Hannah furrowed her brow.  
"Fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for tying my tubes!" Hannah snapped.  
"You don't mean it." Alois shrugged.   
"Because I didn't tie my tubes Jackass! Why would I want a baby knowing I tied my tubes huh?!?" Hannah screamed, throwing a wine glass at the wall.  
"Oh I don't know, to make me feel like shit? Or maybe to just make me look like a fool?" Alois shrugged.  
"Then I guess we should just separate, since I wanna make you look like a fool and feel like shit huh?" Hannah said calmly, looking him directly in the eye.  
Hannah got up and slammed her wedding rings on the table, got up and walked away, her head held high and confidence in her steps.  
As soon as she closed the door, she broke, tears running down her cheeks and her body dying as she ran down the hallway.

Back In the dinning room, Alois stared in disbelief at Hannah's rings.  
He didn't actually think she'd...  
Alois grabbed the rings and ran after her.  
"Hannah!"

Hearing him, Hannah opened the closet door and hid inside behind some coats.  
She covered her mouth as she cried.  
"Hannah?" Alois called from outside.   
Hannah tried her best not to make any sounds but a gasp slipped.  
"G-Go Away!" Hannah sobbed.

Alois leaned on the closet door.  
"Hannah I'm sorry." He said.  
Sobs were his only answer.  
"I'm sorry for being a total jerk..I'm sorry for making you argue with me Infront of everybody, I'm sorry for making you look like fool, I'm sorry for ignoring you.." He continued.  
More sobs.   
Alois inhaled and exhaled.  
" _And I'm So, So, So, So Sorry for not believing you._ " Alois apologized sincerely.   
The sobs became louder and more painful.   
"I...I...Hannah please don't leave me...I need you...Your my other half...Please..." Alois said softly.  
More sobs.  
Alois opened the closet door and peeked in.   
He then entered and carefully sat next to Hannah.   
The woman moved closer and hugged him and continued crying.   
Soon her sobs died down to sniffles and hiccups.  
"I..I..I'm s-s-s-orry t-t-oo." She sniffled.  
Alois slowly rubbed her back as he hugged her close.  
"I love you." He whispered.   
"I-I-I l-ove y-ou too." Hannah sniffled.  
She gently grabbed his hand and opened it to reveal her rings. She slowly fitted them back on her fingers and then hid her face again.  
After a while, she stopped hiccuping and sniffling and began to softly breath.

"So what's really up with you?" Alois asked.  
Hannah sighed and shrugged.  
"M-M-Magic....Aug-August t-tied my tubes with magic." She said softly.  
Alois sighed and pulled her in for another tight hug.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"What are we gonna do? It can't be undone." Hannah said sadly.  
"If there's a will there's a will. Maybe the demonic book has something on it." Alois answered, rubbing her back.  
"Then let's go see." Hannah said.

÷♡÷

"Have you found anything?" Hannah asked softly.  
"No, Not yet." Alois answered.  
"Okay." Hannah said, pulling the shawl closer.  
She softly sighed and picked up the warm Angel blood and took small sips.  
Glancing outside she saw it was A mild day.

"I found something." Alois said as he tapped her.  
Hannah leaned over to see.  
"Magic used to make physical altercations to immortal beings can be reversed."Alois read aloud.  
"With Liquidated Tar Or Angel Blood." Hannah continued.  
Hannah and Alois' eyes flew to her mug.  
They looked up at each other and smiled.  
Hannah dropped the mug and pounced on him.  
Alois caught her just in time and leaned her over the desk, crawling ontop of her, returning her hungry kisses.  
Hannah wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back, giggling and moaning into the kisses.

_** PORN: DENIED ** _

 


	124. Repent

Hannah's back was in his chest as she cuddled his left hand.  
Alois walked two fingers up her curvy mold then began to play with a strand of her hair.  
"You smell like a dirty old jew man." Alois teased in a sexy as heck morning voice.  
"Mm. Thank you." Hannah answered.  
Alois moved aside some of her hair and kissed her neck.  
"You'll smell better when you take a bath of course." Alois chuckled.  
"Your so sweet." Hannah said dryly.  
"Like you?" Alois teased, licking his bottom lip.  
Hannah blushed and rolled her eyes.  
"But your a huge pervert." Hannah added.  
"It comes with the last name." Alois chuckled, sitting up.  
Hannah then got up and grabbed his boxers and tossed them to him after she had put on her panties.

"Hmm. Sometimes your boobs look like they're porn star perfect but other times they look asymmetrical." Alois observed.   
Hannah covered her breast and sent him a playful glare.  
"See? I don't study your penis or measure it when we have sex but you've gotta stare at my boobs." Hannah said.  
"Well, If your curious..." Alois jumped out from under the blanket and took a superman stance. "Happy birthday Hannah!" Alois said loudly.   
Hannah shrieked and looked away.  
Alois began to dance around, his dick bobbing around happily. He danced closer to Hannah and Hannah shrieked.  
"Happy birthday to ya!" Alois teased, grabbing her hands from her eyes and making her look.  
Hannah laughed and shrieked.   
"Alois put on some underwear!" She shrieked.

Alois stopped and heeded her command and put on his underwear as he laughed at her.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed the rest of her clothes.  
"Since I smell like an old jew man, then you smell like it too." Hannah said poshly.  
"Shower then?" Alois suggested as he traced his dimples.  
"Yes, That would be nice."

In the shower, Alois kept pistol whipping Hannah's butt with the water, looking away when she glared at him.  
Hannah sighed softly and continued washing her long pale violet hair.   
"Hnngh. Alois can you get the ends for me?" Hannah asked.  
"Right-O!" Alois hummed.  
He took the edges of Hannah's hair and began to work shampoo through her thick locks.

"You could donate some of this hair to cancer survivors." Alois said out of the blue.  
"Why would I do that?' Hannah asked.  
"Because your not doing anything with it anyway and you can grow it back." Alois replied.  
"Hmm. Maybe I should." Hannah hummed.  
Alois dryly Chortled an continued to wash her hair.  
"I don't think I'd be attractive with short hair, In all honesty." Hannah said finally.  
"A woman with short hair is attractive, well if it fits her face and she's pretty." Alois said matter of factly.   
"With my features, only medium or long hair fits me." Hannah sighed.   
"Dare to go short. I didn't think black clothing would look good on me but it does." Alois said as he rinsed her hair out.  
"Well, Black goes with everything. However, short hair does not." Hannah said as she combed her hair out.   
"Just try it for one day. You can grow it back if you don't like it." Alois persuaded.  
"I suppose I could." Hannah giggled.

After the shower, Hannah chose to wear a long beige Maxi dress with brown sandals and a beige and Brown cardigan.  
Alois wore A Forrest green loose tank top with tight black skinny jeans, Black toms and a black cardigan.

Hannah sat at the vanity, caressing her hair as Alois stood behind her.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
Hannah kissed her hair and nodded.  
Alois took all of it and pulled it over her shoulder and let it all fall down her back to the floor.  
"Short right?" He asked.  
"No..Let's do medium for now." Hannah said shyly.  
"Alright."Alois agreed.  
He made a small cut on the left with scissors then traced it with his finger. Black flames followed in his wake, burning Hannah's hair off.

Hannah gasped and covered her face.  
All of her hair fell to the floor and Alois burned it away.  
He took the comb and combed her medium hair out then grabbed a brush and went over it.

"I'm done." Alois said as he put his hands on her shoulders.   
Hannah opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.   
She softly gasped and touched her hair.

It was as if she was a new person. She looked different.   
Her hair sat just on the bust of her breast and it was as straight as an arrow but the ends were purple and it was styled like she was Taraji P.Henson.

"Wow...uh...you should be hairstylist." Hannah teased.  
"Well, When you have luscious hair, your son and your daughter and Your wife does too, You learn." Alois boasted.   
Hannah giggled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hmm. I think I like it." Hannah giggled, fluffling it.  
"You still look gorgeous." Alois cooed, kissing her head.  
Hannah blushed and nuzzled into him.   
"Mnnn. I love you so much." Hannah moaned.  
"I love you more." Alois moaned in reply, hugging her from behind.  
"You know how to make me feel sweet eh?" Hannah teased.  
"Because your my girl. I'm supposed to know how to make you feel sweet." Alois cooed.  
Hannah giggled and blushed then nuzzled even closer.  
"Alois?" Hannah asked  
"Yeah?" Alois asked.  
"Will you ever leave me?" Hannah asked.  
"I wouldn't ever want to. Would you ever leave me?" Alois asked.  
"No, I'd never. Uh, But say things aren't going so well and our relationship is just in pieces and we _had_ to break up. Would you still be my friend?" Hannah asked.  
"I'd be your B.F.F.E." Alois hummed.  
Hannah giggled and kissed his wrist.

~♡~

"Alois!!" Hannah yelled.   
"I'm right behind you." Alois said flatly.   
Hannah turned around and looked him up and down.  
"Weren't you just in the....living room?" Hannah asked suspiciously.   
Alois sighed and walked around her and leaned on the counter.   
"Yes, I was. Something called Adrenaline." Alois chuckled.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.

"My friends are coming over In twenty minutes, Can you please help me get these ready?" Hannah asked.  
Alois looked at the margaritas on the island.  
"I suppose I could help." Alois hummed.  
Hannah then watched as the blonde went Jeff the Killer on the margaritas and prepared Chicken tacos within 15 minutes.  
Just as he finished;

" _Hannah bring your Bourgie ass out here and open this door!"_ Rang Quioko's voice.  
The couple looked towards the window where she and Chelsea stood, pissed off.

"Yeah, your friends are crazy bitches, not the best moe." Alois chuckled.  
"Alois leave them Alone. I like Quioko the most." Hannah giggled.   
"Why? She's crazy." Alois shrugged.  
"Because she's my own Tasha Mac! Heck, she could even go against you in a argument _AND WIN!"_ Hannah giggleed.  
"No, No, No. I'm Cookie, She's Plain old Tasha Mac." Alois boasted.   
Hannah giggled and playfully hit Alois' chest.

Quioko pounded the window again.  
"Bitch, Don't make me have to break and enter because If I do that, Imma beat cha ass." Quioko said sassily.

Alois giggled and put the oven mits on the counter.  
"Well, you heard the woman." He teased.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"You better not embarrass me, or else." Hannah warned as she left.   
"I'm your daddy. I'll tear ya fat ass up." Alois called after her.

Hannah opened the front door and peeked out.  
"Qui? Chelsea?" Hannah called.  
Quioko and Chelsea rushed around the house.  
"What took you so long! My small boobs are about to fall off!" Chelsea wined.  
"Sorry! Alois was talking to me. Come in!" Hannah said, ushering the women into the kitchen.   
Quioko and Chelsea walked past Hannah and the immediately the triplets took their coats and bags.   
Hannah led them to the kitchen.   
They were greeted with Alois sitting on the island, Drinking a margarita as he used his phone.

"Don't mind me, I'm just minding Hannahs business." Alois said.  
"Creep." Chelsea whispered.  
"Weird Ass." Quioko grumbled.   
Alois shot them mean looks.

"I made these for you guys. Especially my Tasha Mac and Mulan." Hannah cooed, pinching Quioko's and Chelsea's Cheek.  
"You literally stereotype so hard, Y'know that?' Chelsea said as she helped herself.   
"I'm from London. You don't see many different people there." Hannah giggled.  
"That's why she's married to a cracker." Quioko laughed, Nudging Chelsea.  
"I'm Japanese and European but you wouldn't know that, Bourgie Tart." Alois said matter of factly.   
"Well excuse me if you don't look like it." Quioko chuckled. "You hate so hard, like literally. Are you Jealous of Interracial relationships?" Alois teased.  
Quioko took a sip of her margarita.  
"Me? Jealous? Nah. I'm simply saying our men have larger dicks." Quioko chuckled.  
Chelsea and Hannah ooh'd, Hannah in Fear and Amusement, Chelsea in Instigation.

"Y'know, It's not the size of the boat, It's all about the motion in the ocean. Statistics say 96% of women don't like the feeling of something touching the top of the uterus. I guess your that nasty 4%." Alois chuckled.  
"Freaks are commonly nasty. Oh my, you wouldn't know that because you married a Bourgie girl." Quioko teased.   
"Hey!" Hannah cut in.  
"We all know it's true, just shh and watch." Chelsea whispered.

"I'd prefer Classy. What would you know about being a freak? I could bet from your attitude, you don't get enough Dick sauce in your life. So when you graduate to Bondage Or 12+ hours, come talk to me. Now Excuse me." Alois hummed as he grabbed another magarita and took his leave.

Quioko furrowed her brow.   
"Did he just end a conversation with me without well wish? He did didn't he?" Quioko questioned.  
"I dunno know." Hannah shrugged.   
"And You!" Chelsea giggled, pinching her cheek.  
"Ow!' Hannah said, rubbing her cheek.  
"Looks like your Bourgie ass ain't Bourgie after all." Quioko chuckled.  
"Huh? Why do you keep insulting me?" Hannah asked.  
"That's how she talks." Chelsea giggled.   
"Mm-Mm. Your not from London. Where are you really from?" Quioko asked.  
"I'm from London." Hannah said.  
"Lies." Chelsea snorted.  
"I'm literally from London. I was born and raised In London." Hannah said.  
"Which part?" Quioko questioned.  
"The city." Hannah lied.  
"Mmmmhmmmm."

The Trio found themselves Walking through the halls, Carrying junk food and Albums.   
"Where exactly are we going?" Chelsea asked.  
"To my shopping store." Hannah giggled.   
"Oh! I forgot to bring back your dress. Can I bring it next time?" Quioko asked.  
"You can keep it, I don't mind sharing." Hannah said.  
"Aawahh. Bwest Fwend is so niceee." Chelsea cooed.  
Hannah giggled and pushed aside the two Mahogany doors to Her and Alois' bedroom then walked right in, Her girls on her heels.

When they turned the corner, they Saw Alois laying on the bed, pillow over his face and his hand absent mindedly traced his tones and dimples.

Chelsea threw a Debbie cake at his stomach and Quioko joined in on the fun and threw a pack of Doritos at his crotch.

"Hannah your friends have one more time before I eat them. **Get them and get the fuck out.** " Alois said, motioning his words as he spoke.   
Hannah moved forward and playfully pushed his hand.   
"They're just playing, Lighten up sweetie." Hannah giggled.   
"Someone threw something at mah dick. That's not playing." Alois said as he shook her hand.  
"Just go to sleep." Hannah chuckled, Turning to walk away.   
"Hannah, Wait." Alois said, grabbing her hand.   
"Hmm?"  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked.  
Hannah looked at Chelsea and Quioko that were being nosey.   
"Can you guys wait in the closet for me? Please?" Hannah asked.  
Quioko put her hands up in surrender.   
"Shit, Ain't gotta tell me twice." Quioko said as she walked into the closet, Chelsea on her heels.

Hannah sat on the bed next to him, still grasping his hand.   
"What did you wanna talk about?" Hannah asked.  
"I just wanted to tell you Drake just called and cancelled for the super bowl so he can't do the song with you. But I have been looking into other artists." Alois said as he Played with her fingers.  
"You can do it with me. I don't mind." Hannah said.  
"I'm flattered, but We're already doing another song together, Plus Nicki Minaj already Featured me." Alois said.  
"Pleasssseee? Pweasssse?" Hannah whined.  
"This is strictly business. I can't." Alois said flatly.  
Hannah whined and took the pillow off of his face and began to kiss and smooch his cheeks and forhead.  
"Mwah, Mwah, Please Jim? Jimmy? Jimmy Jim?." Hannah cooed.  
Alois blushed and sighed then nodded.  
"Fine.....But You're gonna have to partner With Nicki Minaj on Feeling Myself, Plus your gonna have to fly all the way across the Atlantic to shoot the video before the super bowl." Alois said sternly.  
"I promise I will Baby. Eeek! Thanks!" Hannah giggled, kissing his nose.  
Alois paused.

"I should have blown a snot rocket on your lips. Hand me the tissue." He commands.  
Hannah took a tissue and clamped his nose.  
"Blow for Mommy." She cooed.  
Alois opened his eyes and sent her a mean glare.  
"Fiiine. I just feel motherly today Okay. Just blow ya nose." Hannah said, hitting his chest.  
Alois rolled his eyes and blew his nose.  
"We had sex five hours ago, You can't possibly be pregnant already. It takes 3 weeks." Alois said as he took the tissue.  
"Well I've got like thousands of guppies inside of me. I have so many children right now." Hannah cooed, tapping his nose.  
"Ew. That sounds nasty. Well guppie is a cute name but why?" Alois chuckled dryly, tossing the tissue on the floor.  
"Because, I don't like calling it the normal name or whatever the youth calls it these days. I used to call Royale and Royalty Guppies when they were small." Hannah hummed as she leaned down and picked up the tissue.  
"Hmm. Guppie is a cute name." Alois reached up and ran his index over Hannahs lip, down her neck to her chest to her breast. "I remember when my guppies were all over you In Paris. You put on quite a show." He teased.  
Hannah smirked and leaned in.  
"And you tasted so sweet and slingy with a hint of sour." She whispered.   
Alois blushed and shooed her away.   
"Hey! Hey! That's my job." He huffed.  
"Well, It all comes with the last name. Now Excuse me, I'm sure they've made a mess of my shoes already. When Mist comes home, tell her to find us okay?" Hannah said as she got up.  
Alois reached up and slapped her ass.  
"I will." He hummed, pulling the pillow over his face.   
_"Peace, At last."_

 


	125. Breaking The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Click Bait, is it not?

**_Three weeks later..._**  
Today, The Couple's schedule was full.  
The first stop was Royalty's school, music class.

Hannah had chosen to wear a a Pink and Black bra with a matching thong, A Floral blouse with two buttons popped, Floral skinny jeans, Floral thick heeled Booties on her feet, Her short Pale Lavender hair and purple hair was still Taraji P. Henson, Her Nails done in rose red, Her eyebrows perfectly arched, Natural nude eyeshadow, Perfect contour, Rose red lips, Gold hoops hung from her ears, A gold chain necklace, A Burberry floral black designed handbag, A rollex on her wrist and she smelled of Bombshell by Victorias secret.

Alois, On the other hand, Chose to embarrass the shit out of Royalty, Wore A Barney costume.  
But of course, Hannah had sent him back into the closet.   
Alois ended up wearing a green and Black button-up that was open and rolled up at the sleeves, Toxic Green skinny jeans, Black timberlands, A Toxic green Raccoon tail hung from his back pocket, a Black beanie upon his flaxen hair, Black ear stretchers, A rollex on his wrist, A fake nose and lip piercings and he smelled of Pure Axe.

"Uh. Exactly where is Royalty's school again?" Alois asked as he leaned over the wheel, eyes focused on the road.  
"Fulton." Hannah sighed.  
Alois cast her a eye roll and then turned onto Fulton and found a parking space.  
He then got out of the car and walked around it and opened the door for Hannah.

Hannah crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.  
Alois sighed.  
"Look, I'm not Gonna stand here in public and argue with you. Get out of car before I drag you out." Alois said sternly.   
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Well maybe if you didn't get us lost five times, I wouldn't be like this." Hannah snapped.  
Alois sighed.   
He closed the car door.  
Hannah watched curiously.  
Alois opened the door with a bright smile.  
"May I escort you Mi lady?" He asked in that pristine, Minty and classic voice that made her swoon.  
Hannah blushed and tried to compose herself.   
"I'm waiting, Lady Trancy." Alois said once more.  
Hannah blushed harder and giggled.  
She took his hand and got out of the car.  
"Hmm. Can't stay mad at my hubby now can I?" She giggled, pecking his lips.   
"Mm. Not really."

~Small Timeskip~

Alois and Hannah found themselves casually sitting in the main office, Waiting for third period music class.

"You wanna go? Because I can't go. I'm pregnant." Hannah said flatly.  
"Just admit your lazy and your not pregnant, right now so chill out." Alois said, playfully shoving her head.  
"Limp Dick." Hannah snickered, turning away.  
Having heard what she said, Alois' ego broke a little.

"Excuse you? You weren't saying that when I had you on my desk, fucking the shit out you." Alois said in a haughty tone.  
Hannah blushed and rolled her eyes.   
"Shuddup." She mumbled.   
Alois moved closer and hugged her.  
"You were all like ' _ahh, Oh~!, haaah, F-Fuck'_ now don't lie.' Alois teased in a low voice.  
Hannah blushed harder.  
"Fine. I'm too lazy to go upstairs. Can you go for me Alois?" Hannah asked sweetly.   
Alois pecked her cheek.  
"Of course I can. Being lazy is a common trait among rich wives you know." Alois said arrogantly.  
"What? I am not lazy! Well, not all the time!" Hannah defended.   
"I never said you were. I said rich wives." Alois chuckled, letting her go.  
"Just what are you getting at strawberry tart?" Hannah snapped.  
"That you can be a good for nothing wife sometimes, Buttttttttt I kinda like that. So i can harass you back into being active and stuff. It's fun." Alois hummed.  
Hannah sighed, knowing she had lost the argument.   
Alois was right. She started o be a lazy wife around 1912.

"So If I spend all of your money, eat all of your food,breathe your air, crash at your house being lazy, then you wouldn't mind?" Hannah asked.  
"Well, that depends on your current state. If you are pregnant then I might tolerate it, if your sick, I'll only tolerate the crashing and the laziness other than that? I'll beat your ass up." Alois said flatly as he inspected his nails.

"So I have a pass to be a lazy good for nothing wife? That's amazing." Hannah giggled.  
Alois sighed.  
"Aye aye aye." He mumbled.   
"Hey remember that time you said that I had a limp dick?" Alois questions as he looked at Hannah.   
"Yeah, why?" Hannah asked.  
Alois leaned in and whispered into her ear.  
"I may have a limp dick but you've had two children."

Hannah blushed and shoved him away.   
"Your so mean!" She huffed.  
'Oh, exuse me, your going on three." Alois added.  
Hannah hit him on the shoulder and turned away.   
"Not so funny when it's you now is it?" He chuckled.  
Hannah smirked.  
"You weren't saying that when you had me over your desk, fucking the shit out of me. I know, my vagina is tight." She chuckled.  
" ** _Oi_**!"

**_~♡~_ **

"Okay you guys, today we have a celebrity guest and I want you guys to be nice." Said Mrs.Kelly, The music teacher.  
The class of girls were curious.   
They whispered and mumbled.

Alois peeked around the screen at the class of preteens and teenagers. They varied of course, In race, size, age and looks.

"You can come out now." Mrs.Kelly said to the screen.  
Alois pushed his head out a bit more an scanned the class.  
Bingo.   
Royalty sat in the back on her phone, popping gum as she rubbed her flat, and showing stomach.   
'Probably period cramps.' Alois summed up.

With that he revealed himself. The class of girls erupted into cheers and screams.   
Alois beefed it up and did a weird mad hatter dance.  
He skipped through the class and picked up Royalty then began to smooch her face and spin her around.

"Daddy!!!!" Royalty squealed.   
"Who's my little Royalty? Who's my little princess?" Alois cooed as he tickled her.  
"No! C'mon stop it the whole class Is watching!" Royalty whined.  
"Who's my little Angel?" Alois cooed, blowing a raspberry in her stomach.   
Royalty giggled and blushes.  
"Me!!" She giggled.  
"That's right." Alois said as he put her on his waist.  
Royalty hid her face in his shoulder as he carried her up to the front of the class.  
Mrs.Kelly moved so Alois could sit down, Royalty on his lap.

"Settle down, settle down. I'm just a normal human being, just like you." Alois chuckled, feeling overwhelmed with all of the noise.   
Mrs.Kelly calmed the class and then spoke.   
"Today, Electric will be doing a Q and A about music so fire away and no inappropriate questions. No, he cannot follow you on Twitter, no he cannot take off his top. Let's be classy and be Ladies girls." Mrs.Kelly said sternly.  
After that, she let the questions fly.

"Uh, You in the back, Red crop top." Alois said.  
"Uh, When you record a song, who makes the beat or the instrumentals and how?" Asked the girl in a shy voice.

"Uh, Usually It's me making the instrumentals but it would be my manager, Nina other than that, It's probably copyright. Normally a sound board would be used with a dubsmash machine. Next question, Front row Obey hat." Alois Said casually, Adjusting Royalty in his lap. Royalty pried his phone from his hand and began to play with it.

"Do you have any new songs dropping, I'm a big fan by the way." The curly haired girl giggled.  
"I don't think That's school related but, yes, I do." Alois giggled, resting his chin on Royal's shoulder. "Alllll the way in the back with the rad emo style." Alois said, leaning forward.   
The Clearly quiet girl cleared her throat.  
"Uh, How do you write a song? Is it a process or you just freestyle?" She asked.

Royalty snook twenty dollars out of Alois' phone case.  
"When I write songs, Though this may not apply to you guys, I write about my feelings and clips and small things of my past other than that, I just freestyle to piss others off." Alois chuckled, taking back his money and phone case.  
"Hmm. The loud haired red head." Alois said, seeing the girl practically about to explode.

"I'm a big fan and do you have a thing for Black women, seeing your married to Queen Beyonce and all. Can I just twerk, I'm just gonna twerk." Said the hyper girl, getting up and twerking inappropriately.   
Alois tilted his head to the side.  
"Can you sit down, please?" He asked.   
" **Ayeeee**!" All the girls in the class cheered as the redhead pop locked and dropped it.  
Alois opted to casually wait until it was quiet again to Answer the question.

"That's a question I get asked nearly everyday, On social media or in person. In all honesty, I don't care about skin color, I just love who I love." Alois shrugged, moving his foot, bouncing Royalty on his leg.  
"Alright, enough with the personal questions you guys." Mrs.Kelly said nervously.

"Scary looking Nicki Minaj." Alois said, pointing to A Pink and black haired girl in the middle row.  
"Oh? I can speak now. Okay, Okay. Like....Like...Like...I'm sorry I'm just...trying to grasp this concept." She said nervously.   
"Like, Like, Like, what?" Alois pressed.  
"Can you do a acapella for us? Please?" She asked.   
"Kiara!" Mrs.Kelly warned.   
"No, Its okay. Its music class isn't it?" Alois said, cutting the teacher off.  
Mrs.Kelly blushed and giggled.

"First I'll need a beat. Can somebody do that?" He asked.  
Suddenly somebody began to clap, timing their claps and somebody Kept tapping a pencil against a desk.

Royalty sniffed.  
"Imma tell mommy on you." She said.  
Alois rolled his eyes and slapped a twenty In her hand.  
Royalty giggled and began to beat box, Imitating Dubstep.  
Alois timed it before he went in.

 _((This:_ Sorry, _Is Alois Rapping. XD))_

 _"_ Baby girl, you're so damn fine though  
I'm tryna know if I could hit it from behind though." Rapping kinda made him sound somewhat like **grown ass man.**  
 **"** _Aeeeee!!!!"_ The girls cheered, pulling out their phones and recording.

"I'm sipping on you like some fine wine though  
And when it's over, I press rewind though  
You talking bands, girl, I got it  
Benjamins all in my pocket  
I traded in my trues for some robins." Alois continued rapping a song that wasn't even his, not thinking anything of it. Some girls joined in, Their loud brash voice Drowning him out.

"He playing Batman, Fetty's gon' rob him  
I got a Glock in my 'rari, 17 shots, no 38  
I got a Glock in my 'rari, 17 shots, no 38." The blonde finished, Seemingly Fed up with being drowned out.

"That was beautiful. Uh, Class is almost over--"

"Awww!" The girls whined, cutting of their music teacher.

"Just Tweet me, Gotta blast!" Alois said In a chipmunk like voice. He got up and walked out with Royalty under his arm, grabbing her bag on the way out.

"What is wrong with your voice?" Royalty asked.  
"What ever do you mean Princess?" Alois asked, Putting her down and grasping her hand.  
"You sounded like a creep just now and then you sounded like Jimmy neutron..." Royalty observed.  
"I take voice lessons. Do you wanna go home or come with Hannah and I?" Alois asked.  
"I wanna come!!!" Royalty cheered, hugging her Dad's waist.   
When they got the main office, Royalty ran up to Hannah and hugged the living daylights out of her.  
"Royalty? What's up?" Hannah asked, picking up her daughter.   
"All of the girls are gonna be toats jealous of me now~! Daddy did a Acapella for us~!" Royalty cheered.  
"Oh, Thats good. Alois why didn't you leave her in class?" Hannah asked.  
"Cause, I had to leave." Alois shrugged as he signed Royalty out.   
After that, they left the school and got into the Matte Sky blue Ferrari Spideria, Royalty in Hannah's lap seeing there was really not much space.

"Where to next Hannie." Alois said, eyes focused on the road.  
"We were supposed to go..... _guppie..._ shopping after this then meet up with Our lawyers to talk about our finances for the superbowl." Hannah said, hinting Alois.  
"Really? Oh. Here, Buy what you want." Alois said, tossing her his phone, Munchkin Heaven website open.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and made Royalty turn the other way towards Alois before she continued.  
"We've got until 3 to get there, anyone up for some fun?" Alois asked.  
"Can we go to this cool Sea food restaurant where they cook the food Infront of you?" Royalty asked.  
"No." Alois said flatly.  
"Why? Me and Mommy like Lobster so why not?" Royalty whined.   
"Becauseee~~ They're grade is D." Alois lied.  
"Let's just go to Deluce. Their a good restaurant." Hannah shrugged.   
"That place is to classy and posh. I might throw up on ine of those rich women. How about Red Lobsters?" Royalty asked.  
By now, It was evident Royalty didn't like to be lavish and act rich and posh. She was laid back and didn't mind going to random or normal places.   
"I'm not in the mood for seafood." Hannah said.  
"But I Want seafood." Royalty said flatly.  
"Well your not getting any. It's either Deluce or Fast food." Alois cut in.  
"McDonalds!" Royalty cheered.  
"Fast Food isn't my thing." Hannah said, like a Bitch.   
Alois sent her the most meanest look he could muster at the moment.  
"Fine. Subway." Hannah shrugged.   
Alois rolled his eyes and turned off the main road.  
-

"Welcome to subway May I take your order?"

Royalty shoved her parents out of the way and leaned on the counter.   
"Hey, you are cute." Royalty offered her hand. "I'm Royalty. You?" Royalty said.  
"Huh? I'm 22." Said the cute, tanned staff.  
"Royalty!" Hannah scolded.   
"What? His face is cute." Royalty shrugged.  
"Just order something." Alois groaned.  
"Fine. I want A Five foot long with everything on it and Honey ham with Italian bread. Hmm. Add some red velvet cookies and Pepsi." Royalty turned to Her parents. "Can I get chips? I'll get chips." She said.  
Hannah nervously sighed, completely embarrassed at the way Royalty was acting.   
"I'll take 6 foot long with Turkey, Lettuce, tomato, Jalapeno and Red peppers with honey mustard, Seltzer water and Veggie chips." Hannah said, ignoring Royalty groping at her breast.  
"Make that two." Alois said flatly.   
"30.45." Said the staff when They got to the cashier.   
Alois reached for his wallet and pulled out his debit.   
"Debit." He said holding up the Purple Bank of America credit card.  
"Swipe there and enter your pin. Would you like a subway card?" Asked the cashier.   
"No." Alois said as he entered his pin, 5718.  
"Here ya go and have a good day!"  
Alois walked off, without even getting the bag and plopping at a seat by the window.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed Royalty's fast hands and the bag and went over to the table.   
They began to dine and being a mother thing, Hannah began to steal some of Royalty's food, Not that Royalty minded at all.

**_((My mom does that all of the time. XD))_ **

"This is hot.." Alois said after he tried his sandwich.   
"Why wouldn't it be hot? It has jalapeno peppers." Hannah shrugged.  
"Are you sure you should be eating jalapeno peppers and Cold cuts with your...condition?" Alois asked.  
"I don't know. Don't reallh care. Things like that don't effect me." Hannah shrugged as she ate her veggie chips.  
"But what if the sickness turns out to effect humans?" Alois asked.   
"Oh! Oh! Oh~~~~~!" Hannah giggled, snapping out of her stupid state.  
"Oh~~~~!" Alois mocked.  
"shuddup and go order me something else." Hannah huffed, Not liking that he noticed her lagging.  
"You, Here, Don't go over 20." Alois said, giving Royalty his credit card.  
Royalty giggled and ran off.  
"Are you even pregnant yet?' Alois asked, leaning his head on his propped up palm.  
"It's been atleast three weeks and I don't have morning sickness. I don't really know." Hannah shrugged.  
"Then why didn't you check." Alois asked.  
"I am Beyonce okay? I have a very busy schedule." Hannah said in feigned hurt.  
"I know I'm gonna sound crazy, but I hope you didn't pull some demon psychology shit on me." Alois said accusingly.  
"If I had, You'd be having morning sicknesses and a baby bump by now. Carrying babies is my job, Not yours." Hannah chuckled.  
Alois made an odd face.   
He pulled her sandwich over to himself and began to pick at it, Eating the Jalapeno peppers like it was nothing.   
Hannah watched, gauging him for a reaction.  
"If I am pregnant, I'd be atleast one month along." Hannah said, breaking the silence.   
"Hey you wonder why babies look like featherless birds when they're born?" Alois asked.  
Hannah set her phone on the table then slid it over to her stupid, In some subjects, husband.  
"It's called belly.belly.com. educate yourself daddy." Hannah said.  
Alois sent her an odd look.  
"Daddy? You got a kink or some-- Oh! Oh~! Oh~~~~~~~~!" Alois said, getting her joke.  
"Oh~!" Hannah mocked.  
Alois rolled his eyes and began to educate himself.

"Mama! Papa!, I got A veggie sandwich and some cookies with Orange juice." Royalty hummed as she sat down.  
She began to eat, ignoring Hannah's ruffling through the bags.  
"Blue veins?" Alois echoed.  
"I don't have them yet." Hannah said with a mouth full of food.  
"Don't talk with Your mouth full." Alois scolded, looking up at her.  
"You mad?" Hannah mocked.   
Alois' eye twitched and he felt the need to make her swallow.  
"Wanna try one?" Royalty asked, offering Alois and Red velvet cookie.  
Alois accepted and stuffed it in his mouth.  
"Hannah. Look at me." Alois said, mouth full of food.  
Hannah looked up, mouth full.   
"I did it first!" She said it in a muffled voice.  
"Nu-Uh! I had the cookie first!"

**-Three hour timeskip-**

Royalty boredly lounged around in the wajting room of the law firm.  
Alois and Hannah had been in their for so long! What were they doing? Building the damn law firm?!

Royalty sighed and pulled out her iPhone 5. She didn't get a 6s because she was "Too Young" Quoting Hannah's stupid words. Psh. Hannah was such a killjoy at times. Royalty really couldn't complain about her parents. They were the best. They were supporting, Loving and Understanding. Plus she got a cute skintone, beautiful eyes, Long luscious hair and A nice body type from her parents.  
She couldn't complain at all.  
Scrolling down her Facebook feed, She texted people from school. She saw multiple videos of Electric Rapping 679 by fetty wap going viral and a couple of funny vines, fights, celebrity news and nudes. Y'know, the works.

(( _Here's where shit gets dirty))_

Coming across a picture of a pink dildo with the caption "Like If You've used one, share if you've used one on somebody else. :*))  
Royalty paused. Of course she knew what a dildo was, It was a sex toy for women who didn't get any dick.  
Atleast that was what girls at school told her....  
Then she proceeded to wonder what using a dildo felt like and then her mind flew to Sex. Sex in general.  
She looked at everyone in the room and wondered if they had sex.  
Then her cheeks became tinted pink.   
Did Alois and Hannah have sex? Nah. Hannah was probably lazy and Didn't like sex and gave Alois blue balls.  
But then again, Hannah was a very attractive woman and how she hated to admit, Alois was a very attractive man.  
They probably had sex every once in a while and It made Royalty gag just thinking about it.   
Then her dirty little mind wondered how sex worked and how it felt. Then~ her dirty little mind flew back to the dildos.  
Royalty quickly googled ebay and looked up dildos.

Just as she finished the purchase on Alois' credit card, She was picked up, coddled and kissed by no other than Alois.

"Mwah. Mwah. Sorry we took so long." He cooed.  
"Eek! Stop it dad!" Royalty yelled, clutching her phone so tightly.   
"Aww. Too grown up for your daddy?" Alois teased, putting her on his shoulders.  
Royalty giggled and began to play in his flaxen hair.  
"No!" She laughed.  
"Mm. That's what i thought." Alois said, grabbing her small foot.  
Hannah softly smiled and followed her huband and daughter out of the law firm through the parking lot to the car.  
"Where to now schedule woman?" Alois asked, putting on his seatbelt.   
"The post office. I've gotta get a package." Hannah hummed.  
"Ight." Alois hummed, pulling out of the parking lot.   
"Oddly, slang fits you." Hannah giggled.  
"Cause I'm English! Try and deport me!" Alois said, trying to imitate Lady Sovereign.   
Hannah giggled and playfully slapped his arm.  
"Daddy?!" Royalty asked loudly.   
"Yes sweetie?" Alois asked.  
"Can I use your phone? Mines dead.." Royalty asked, making grabby hands.  
Alois put the car on auto then pulled out his phone. He opened it and checked his notifications. He rose an eyebrow at a Ebay purchase.   
"Uh. Hannah did you order this?" He asked, passing her the phone. Hannah took it ane immediately guilt, disappointment and embarrassment shot into her chest.  
"No, i didn't. I'm sure it's a lag purchase." She said.  
Royalty froze and sunk down when Hannah sent her a look through the side mirror.   
Alois tossed the phone into the backseat at Royalty then continued driving.

The line at the post office was long as hell.  
It went around the inside two times.  
But, Hannah, Alois and Royalty stood online and waited.  
"What did you order?" Alois asked.  
"Brazilian hair." Hannah answered.   
"Why would you need that?" Alois asked.  
"It's a gift for Quioko. The macy's she works at closed down and she's out of a job and I just wanted to be nice and get her hair done. Her edges aren't loyal." Hannah giggled.  
Alois chuckled and shook his head.  
"Just give her a job at your Magazine office." Alois shrugged.   
"I will. I just have to fire someone." Hannah giggled, spinning around and leaning against the wall.  
"Mmm." Alois said.   
Hannah looked at her eleven year old daughter.  
Royalty was standing Infront of them, A feminine stance, A hand rubbing her flat stomach and she sucked on her thumb with the other.  
Hannah pursed her lips.  
Royalty somewhat resembled her when she was a child.   
Royalty had developed breast of a young woman, she had some deep curves and a thick body type plus a curvaceous rear, cute but odd legs and she was extremely pretty.  
Hannah was  
surprised she wasn't bringing boys home by now.  
Hannah tilted her head to the side.  
Was Royalty even into boys? She had a best friend she seemed to like... **alot.**

Hannah looked at Alois who was groaning and looking at the ceiling.   
She nudged him and gained his attention.   
"Hmm?" He asked.  
"You don't think Royalty looks too mature for her age?" Hannah said under her breath.   
Alois' electric blue pools flew to Royalty and did a double take on her body and stance.   
"Well, your her mother." Alois shrugged, leaning on the wall.  
Hannah sent him a look.  
"Do you think she's messing with boys? _Think she's having sex?"_ Hannah asked under her breath.  
"I can't be sure and No, she's not having sex. There's this aura around someone whose having sex and she doesn't have it." Alois shrugged.  
"Think I should ask? What if she is? Alois I'm panicking." Hannah whispered in a alarmed voice.  
"Chill out okay? I'm sure she isn't. I'm her dad, Trust me." Alois said, rubbing her back.

_"Hahaha! This Bourgie Bitch Beyonce uses the post office! Go back to where you came from, Tramp!"_

Immediately, Hannah, Royalty an Alois' eyes searched for the source.

A drunk man and A mocking blonde woman.

" _Shut yer drunk cracker ass up about my mother! You don't know shit mother fucker! Make me come over there, beat your ass and collect my package!"_ Royalty immediately fired back.

"Oi! Who does this midget think she's talking to?!" Laughed the blonde woman.

"Hey! That's my daughter your talking to blondie! You got a problem with me, okay but leave her out of this!" Hannah cut in, authority in her voice.   
"You wanna argue?! Let's go shit face!" Royalty yelled, beefing it up.  
"Aww! A little midget!" Cooed the blonde woman.  
That did it.  
Royalty grabbed a chair and hurled it at the blonde woman and charged straight at the Drunk man.  
He pulled a gun.  
Alois and Hannah looked at eachother, Fear in their chest, Hannah tackled Royalty and Alois tackled the drunkie.  
And he fired it three times.

"You shit faced idoit! How dare you!"Alois roared, delivering hard punches to his face.   
The drunkie rolled over and landed a few right in Alois' nose. From the bottom, the blonde sent punches upward, pummeling his opponents face in. Once he was drugged, Alois pushed him off, got up and nba slammed the drunkard.  
His body went cold and unresponsive. His pulse started to slow. His blood began to slow.  
Alois took the gun and kicked it away. He offered his hand and helped the man up. Then he knocked him out finally with one punch.  
Some onlookers rushed to help, others went wild and gave him Kudos, some simply ignored him, but he ignored them all. He grabbed Hannah's packaged and limped over to Hannah and Royalty that sat on the floor, Hannah frantically checking Royalty for injuries.  
"Here. We're leaving." He said in a cracking voice, trying to ignore the three bullets in his right leg.  
"O-O-Okay." Hannah said as she swallowed thickly, still shaken.

"Oh my god, does it still hurt?" Mist asked, worried, as she gave Alois the requested chocolate ice cream.  
"Mom, I'm okay." Alois giggled as he helped himself.   
"Mist it's fine. Timber removed the bullets and Its perfectly fine." Hannah said as she rubbed her husband's leg.  
"I'm sorry its just that my baby, my only baby!" Mist cried out, hugging Alois' head.   
"I know what you mean." Hannah chuckled, cuddling a sleeping Royalty.   
"I need a fork." Alois cut in.  
Mist frantically rushed off to heed his orders.   
Hannah sent him a look.  
"What? I'm milking it. Ice cream?" Alois asked giving her the spoon.  
Hannah took it and began to feed herself.   
"I think we should tell them." She said as she gave the spoon back and began to stroke Royalty's long Dark Lavender hair.  
"Are you sure? Don't you wanna wait until it shows?" Alois asked.  
"I already have a small baby bump. Plus, don't you think we should tell the family so we don't come off as secretive?" Hannah asked.   
"You do have a point." Alois nodded and helped himself to some icecream.  
Hannah took his hand.  
"So we tell the family?" She asked.  
Alois nodded and smiled.  
"We tell the family."

 


	126. Hannah: Regretful

_**Hey. My phone is broken and it's in the repair shop. It'll be there for another** _ _**month** _ _**so** _ _**I** _ _**really can't update or be on** _ _**wattpad** _ _**that much. I can update and stuff but** _ _**not** _ _**as quickly. This isn't my phone and I'm** _ _**not** _ _**familiar with the keyboard so** _ _**so sorry** _ _**for** _ _**any** _ _**misspellings I'll try to fix them** _ _**later** _ _**.** _   
_**-Dayskillet** _

_**The next day.** _   
_**10:30 am** _   
  


The atmosphere was tense. All members of the Macken Trancy family sat at the table enjoying breakfast, Curious as to why Alois had organized a lavish breakfast and Hannah had let everyone sleep in late.   
Royale, the eldest child suspiciously eyed his father who busily poked and prodded at his breakfast, unable to eat.   
Hash browns were his complete favorite. _And Hannah had made them for him._ _ **And he**_ _ **wasn't eating them.**_  
He looked at his mother.  
She looked as if she was afraid with a hint of shame on her face as she worridly gazed into her tea cup.  
Royale come to a conclusion that something was terribly wrong.   
At breakfast Alois would be eating and Hannah would be rubbing his shoulders or cooing at him or something like that.   
Royale glanced at his littler sister who was eyeing her butler that stood behind her, stoic as ever.

All of a sudden, Alois cleared his throat.   
Everyone looked up, including the triplets who were barely touching their food.  
"I assume everyone is finish?" He asks  
Murmers and nods.  
The maids take the dishes and take their leave.

Hannah moved closer to her husband and tightly gripped his hand, Feeling assurance when he squeezed her hand back.  
"Alois and I have something we would like to tell you guys. Actually we've been trying to find the right time but it never came." Hannah said in a calming voice.  
"Its been going on for a while now and we felt like holding secrets from you guys would be unfair." Alois added.  
"Your getting divorced?" Royalty asked in disbelief. " _I'm going with dad."_  
Royale punched Royalty in the arm and sent her a glare, avenging Hannah.  
"What? No. Were not getting divorced and nice to know you'd pick me." Alois chuckled as he ran his thumb slowly over Hannah's shaking hand.   
Hannah didn't know why she was so nervous. She felt like a pregnant teen ready to tell her mother about the baby.  
But she wasn't.   
Why was she so nervous?

Getting really tired of beating around the bush, Alois just jump to the point.

"So while we were in Paris on our honeymoon, _We_ decided that...we wanted another baby. Maybe a little brother for Royale or little sister for Royalty. Given the depression Hannah had a few weeks back, A baby might help her pull through too. Any questions? Objections?" Alois asked, glancing at the family members.   
Royalty's jaw was dropped.   
Royale was happy.  
Mist was ecastic, bouncing In her seat. Triplets were whispering.   
Claude was stoic.

"That's not fair! I'm supposed to be the last! The baby!" Royalty yelled as she flew up.  
"Royalty it doesn't change anything." Hannah said softly.   
"It doesn't change anything?! When I was a little girl you were barely there for me at all! It was either the office or Beyoncé! I was passed around like a puppet my entire childhood because you! My **mothe** r! Didn't have time for her own daughter! I had to go bra shopping with my father! I got my first period and you weren't even there! Your such a _**BITCH!"**_ Royalty glared daggers at Hannah.   
Hannah flew up and grabbed Royalty's collar.   
"That's not true and you know it! I tried my best to be there but you rejected me and shut me out! Even now I try to be there and be your mother but all you do is shut me out like I'm a stranger! Royalty what do you want me to do?! Beg at your feet?! Kiss your ass?! Bow and hail you?!" Hannah tightened her grip on Royalty's collar.   
Royalty grabbed Hannah's hands and shoved them off of her.  
"Nothing. I don't want you to do anything." Royalty said in complete calmness. The marve haired preteen snapped her fingers.  
"Claude, Let's go." Royalty turned heel and walked out of the dining room, Her demon on her heels. She had confidence and composure but as soon as the doors closed; Royalty broke down crying, wanting nothing but her mother.

Back in the dining room, silence enveloped the room.  
Even the triplets stopped whispering.   
Hannah fell into her chair, gazing at nothing as the scene with Royalty replayed in her mind.   
Everyone was a bit shocked. They didn't even know Hannah could raise her voice or posses that much strength. They didn't know Royalty could get that upset or be that calm.

Alois silently asked for everyone to take their leave and they respectively left.  
He awkwardly looked at the awe struck Hannah for a minute.   
"Are you ok?" He asked softly.   
Hannah buried her face in her hands.  
"No. I'm not okay. I'm a failure of of a mother. I wasn't there to watch Royale grow up and I wasn't even there for Royalty. I'm a pathetic failure." Hannah sniffles.   
Alois frowned and got up, walked over to her and sat on his calves before her. He pried her hands away from her face and forced her to look at him.  
"Don't say that. That's not true. Your a great mother okay? You were there for Royalty before she was even born so don't let things like that get to you okay?" Alois cooed.   
"But I wasn't there when she was. I didn't even hold her that long after she was born. I feel disgusted. What if I'm not there for this baby? What If-"  
Alois put his index finger on her purple lips.  
"Because you were tired from bringing her into this world. No what if's because what if isn't gonna happen." Alois said a bit forcefully.  
Hannah closed her eyes and sighed.   
"Tell the truth, do you think Im a bad mother?" Hannah asks.  
"No, I don't. You've gotta get your self esteem up and stop believing things you hear." Alois tilted his head. "Aren't you supposed to be Beyonce?" He asks.  
Hannah giggled and ran a hand through her hair.  
"I guess I am." Hannah giggled.  
Alois picked up a invisible crown and placed it upon her head.  
"Now go talk to Royalty. Im sure she'll understand." Alois said shooing his wife off.  
He watched her leave then sighed.   
Now where was his crown? Royale needed some Electric dressing advice.

Hannah knocked on Royalty's room door.  
"Go away!" Royalty cried.  
"Royalty? It's me honey." Hannah called softly.   
"Go away!!" Royalty screamed. Sometimes hit the door.  
Hannah softly sighed and opened the door and walked in.  
The room was dark but she could see as clear as day.

Hannah joined Royalty on the bed and pulled Royalty into hug. Royalty stiffened but didn't protest. Instead she embraced the touch and took in Hannah's rose scent. She wasn't used to this smell. She was used to Alois' weird smell of odd strawberries.  
Hannah looked down at her crying daughter and caringly wiped the tears away and caressed her pretty face.

"Royalty? I'm sorry. Mommies sorry. I'm here okay? I'm here." Hannah whispered. Royalty opened her eyes, stunning lavender orbs locking with Ocean violet orbs.  
"R-Really?" Came a broken reply.   
"Yes, I'm here. I'm here for you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Hannah whispered, pulling Royalty back into a loving embrace.  
"I-I-Im so-so sorry too." Royalty sniffed as she looked up at Hannah with puffy eyes and a snoty nose. Hannah wiped her nose with her sleeve.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Hannah asked softly.  
Royalty nodded but stayed quiet for a bit.  
Hannah patienly waited.  
It took a huge amount of will power but Royalty began.  
"W-W-When I was little and daddy took me to birthday parties, I-I saw other children being coddled and l-loved and I was j-jealous c-cause y-you n-never did that for m-m-me.."  
And Hannah listened intently, never missing a word.

By the time Royalty was finished, Hannah was the one crying. How could she have let all of these years pass and not notice? She was such a horrible mother. Worser than her own mother.   
Royalty hugged Hannah with her small limbs and cuddled her, wiping her tears with her sleeves.  
 _"It's okay mommy..._ _your_ _here now..."_

 


	127. Hannah's Baby

Feeling as though they needed to bond more, Royalty and Hannah decided to have a Mommy daughter day.

Ready for the day, Royalty wore a white bra top with a blue suit vest along with a blue skater girl skirt and all white sneakers, A small black Louis Vuitton backpack on her back, Blue beats around her neck, Black ear stretchers, Light makeup, Her hair in a messy but cute curly bun.

Hannah chose to wear A White sweater top with the words 'Reckless' along blue jeans and white pumps, Her hair In a messy but cute bun, A blue choker on her neck and Black hoops in her ears, no makeup and a quilted black bag slung over her torso.

The beige camero cruised down the express lane as icona pop played loudly, Hannah driving and Royalty the front seat acting like an ass as she swayed like jelly.

"You must like this song." Hannah observed.   
"Nah. It's too upbeat and crazy for my taste. I like taboo, pop, rock and screamo." Royalty hummed.   
"Screamo?" Hannah echoed.

' _Alright pop lovers, here's an Electric official. 14 years and running in the top 5! 'Sorry'."_  
Angels vocalizing along with piano sounds after that the west Indian roots kicked in along with the trumpets and the drums

"This song is soooooooo old." Royalty said.  
"14 years and running." Hannah giggled.  
"It seems a bit perverted. The whole missing more than your body part. Like, what was the body for?" Royalty snickered.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"You have to ask the artist that." She chuckled.  
Royalty leaned on the armrest.  
"Royale says daddy made the song for you. Like in the 1800's when you two broke up and stuff." Royalty hummed.   
"We didn't break up. We just separated for personal reasons. You seem keen on the idea of us breaking up." Hannah said suspiciously.   
"I'm not keen on the idea. I'm just curious as to what would it be like. Not saying I will but everything has an end." Royalty hummed innocently.   
"No. Everything does not have an end. If you treat your partner like you have in the beginning then there will be no end." Hannah said matter of factly.   
"Soooooooo you'd rather be with the same person for decades?" Royalty asked as she eyed Hannah.   
"Why are you asking me these questions? Your father and I are not breaking up. It's too late to break up, we've already had children and we're have another." Hannah said, annoyance lacing her tone.  
"Why so hostile? I was just asking a question." Royalty hummed as she sat back in her seat.   
"Sorry." Hannah said, just as Electric sang the word "Sorry"  
"Jinx you owe me a soda!!" Royalty cheered, shooting up in her seat.   
Hannah giggled and shook her head.

The music was interuptted with a bamboo remix ring tone.  
Royalty quickly answered it.

"Hiii daddy!!!" She screamed.

"Rip headphone users." Came Alois' voice.

"What do you want, Jimmy?" Hannah asked.

"Heyyyyy sweetness. Can I get some love?" Alois hummed.

"Alois." Hannah warned.

" Oh so you don't love me today. It's okay. I'll make you love me tonight." Alois said in a sly voice.

"Alois!" Hannah warned as a blush made itself known on her cheeks.  
Royalty whispered a high note and looked out of the window.

"I have called to alert you that your crazy friends have stormed our room and now reside in the closet with Mist. Tasha Mac just threw a pudding cup at my crotch too. Hannah what do I do? I'm so scared." Alois said in a quiet tone.

"Alois just ignore them. We'll be home by 8." Hannah giggled.

"I'm just gonna chill in the pantry and wait for you okay?" Alois sniffed.

"Okay baby. Don't die." Hannah giggled.

"If I do I'm coming back for you." Alois hissed.

"Mm. Love you too baby." Hannah giggled.

"Love you more." Alois chuckled before hanging up.

"Bleh. Such a weirdo." Royalty said.

"What? I'm happy with that weirdo." Hannah giggled.

"Or because of the money?" Royalty accused.

"What is it with the money? Okay, He's rich but it's not for the money." Hannah shrugged.

"Your closet and boobs don't say that." Royalty hummed.

"My breast are 100% real. Just like yours." Hannah said, reaching out and poking Royalty's left breast.

Royalty squealed and hunched over.   
"Hey!" She said.

"And they're sensitive just like mine." Hannah chuckled.

"Pedo-bear!" Royalty accused.

Royalty and Hannah got out of the beige camero and went into the Japanese spa. It wasn't crowded but business was good.

"It's Beyonce!"  
"Oh my god!"  
"Is that Beyonce???"  
"Queen Bey!"  
"I heard she's dropping a new song for the superbowl in two months."

Ignoring the talkative people, Hannah ushered Royalty into a chair and picked up a pamplet and began to decide on what they should get done.   
"Can I get tips?" Royalty asked.  
"Sure, but not too long." Hannah shrugged.   
"Are we gonna do the nails or get the full treatment?" Royalty asked, gazing up at Hannah.   
"I hear they aren't clean." Hannah said.  
"Chill out. Were immortal. Disease can't effect us." Royalty hummed.  
Hannah closed the booklet.  
"Alright. After this we can go get food." She giggled.   
Royalty giggled and kissed her cheek.  
Hannah smiled and cuddled Royalty.

"Hi. What can I do for you today Beyoncé?" Asked a perky blonde woman.   
"My daughter and I would like a full treatment. If It isn't too much trouble can you guys just clean out the tubs first?" Hannah asked.  
"Sure. Just go into the locker room, undress asked change into the robes we have put there." Said the blonde woman.

"This is way too big!" Royalty whined as she held up her hands that were covered in robe sleeve.   
Hannah rolled up the sleeves and tightened the robe to accommodate Royalty's body type then used asked nods safety pin across the chest and by the mid section.  
"How's that?" She asked.  
Royalty squirmed a bit then rolled up the sleeves a bit more.   
"That's better. Now! Let the pampering begin!" Royalty began began to push Hannah out of the locker room.  
"Beyoncé coming through! Queen Bey! And the fashionable Royalty!" She declared.  
At once they were put into comfy chairs as their nails and feet were done.

"What color would you like?" Asked the staff.  
"Lavender." Hannah and Royalty said immediately. They paused and giggled at each other.

"How's school?" Hannah asked.

"Boring. I don't really have friends but I'm okay with that." Royalty hummed as she watched as her tips were glued on.

"Oh. I never went to school in all honesty. I home schooled. I'm not a people's person so I didn't even have one friend when I was young." Hannah shrugged.

"How old are you exactly?" Royalty asked, looking at Hannah.

 _ **((I don't know the characters ages because**_ _ **I**_ **_don't keep track and do big time skips. Last time Hannah was 1,326 in human years and Royalty is now 11. Alois was 140. Add 11 to Hannah's age would leave her at_** ** _1,337_** ** _and_** ** _when they renewed vows_** ** _Alois_** ** _was 150 so he would be 161. :3))_**

"I'm 31." Hannah hummed casually.   
"And daddy?" Royalty pressed.  
Hannah could sense the nosy staff listening intently. She felt a bit ashamed for a minute. She was dating someone younger than herself.  
But who cared? They loved eachother dearly.

"28." Hannah said flatly.  
"Oh." Royalty shrugged.  
Hannah worridly bit her lip and watched as the staff looked at each other knowingly, about to go talk about her on their break.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Hannah asked.

"A choreographer." Royalty hummed.

"That's nice. When I was little I wanted to be a nurse and help people." Hannah hummed.

"Ew. Hospitals are nasty." Royalty said in disgust.

"So you won't come see me if I'm in the hospital?" Hannah teased.

"Not unless I'm in germ proof clothing." Royalty snorted.

"Mmm." Hannah hummed.

"Hey you heard about the police brutality?" Royalty asked.

"Yup. I have. It kinda makes me worry about Royale." Hannah sighed.

"All Royale does is eat. They won't arrest him for that." Royalty snickered.

Hannah rolled her eyes and giggled.

'True." Hannah admitted as she watched the lavender paint being done.

"Maybe for the superbowl you do a song that honor black people?" Royalty suggested. Hannah perked up.

"And how would I do that?" Hannah asked.

Royalty turned to look at Hannah.

"The media views Beyonce as Mixed, but your African American and just to add insult to injury your married to a Japanese European." Royalty said.

"I'm supposed to be untouchable. But I'll bring it up with my people." Hannah shrugged.

_*Small Timeskip*_

Hannah and Royalty sat in a mud bath with face mask as they watched t.v.  
Royalty was caught up In Nicki Minaj but Hannah's mind was elsewhere.  
On food.   
She was hungry. What? She had to eat for another person now.  
Hannah absolutely loved and hated pregnancy. It was a Rollercoaster of suprises.  
Right now she had a taste for Fast food and Soda. It was just there.   
Hannah glanced at her watch. Fuck.  
One more hour of treatment.

Hannah heard her stomach grumble and bit her lip in annoyance.  
She wouldn't be able to move for another hour.

"Siri, Call 'Chubby cheeks'." Hannah said.

_"Calling Chubby cheeks."_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

"Hello?" Royale asked.   
"Hi, Royale can I ask a favor of you?" Hannah asked.  
"I was just about to go to class but okay.." Royale answered.  
"Oh. Sorry." Hannah said.  
"Nah its okay. What did you want?" Royale asked.

"FOOD!" Royalty yelled.   
Hannah giggled.   
"Mm. Yeah. I was wondering if you could bring Royalty and I food? We're at Japanese Retreat Spa." Hannah asked.  
"Okay. No problem."   
"Thanks Chubby cheeks. Mommy loves you." Hannah cooed.  
"Hey! You were on speaker! Stop laughing Aiko!"

The line disconnected.  
Hannah and Royalty snickered.   
Royalty reached over and ate A cucumber that was on Hannah's left eye.   
"What? I like entrees." She shrugged.   
"Mm."  
"Tell me a story." Royalty said.  
Hannah looked at Royalty. She was sagging in her mud bath as she inspected her freshly painted nails.  
She smiled and began.

"It was at least mid day On November 30, 2010. I was running a toy car over my stomach in boredom. Then a contraction hit me...."

-

"We didn't need to decide over a name because it was evident. You were Royalty." Hannah finished, Loving the blush on Royalty's cheeks.  
She cleared her throat.   
"Are you gonna keep up the Royal name anarchy? Y'know. With this baby?" Royalty asked.  
It was Hannah's turn to blush.  
"I don't know. It's far to early to think of names." Hannah awkwardly looked at her Lavender and white nails.  
"You sound like a stuck up old white lady. ' _It's far too early.'"_ Royalty snickered.   
"I'm from London. What do you expect?" Hannah asked.   
"No your not. Daddy is from London. Where are you from?" Royalty asked.   
Hannah looked at her daughter with with a quirky eyebrow.  
She knew too much.

"Well, My mother and My father met somewhere on the plains and a hundred years later, They had me in the pits of hell, right under Texas. So I guess I'm part Hellian and Part Texan. I like saying I'm from London because that's the place where my life began." Hannah explained.  
"Oh! Does that mean I'm American, European, Japanese, Hellian and Texan at the same time?!" Royalty asked excitedly.   
"Technically, you were born in New Jersey, America but if you prefer that." Hannah shrugged.   
"And Royale?" Royalty asked.  
"He's from London England. He was born on guest room 15 in the Trancy manor." Hannah said as she shifted a bit.  
"When I have kids are you gonna be there with me?" Royalty asked curiously.  
"What? Of course I will." Hannah said in all honesty.   
"Soooooooo, If I was pregnant, like right now. Would you be mad?" Royalty asked carefully.   
From her tone, Hannah thought she was serious.   
She looked at Royalty with panic and fear in her eyes.   
"Huh? Your pregnant?" Hannah asked.  
Royalty edged to the end of the tub.   
"How would you react?" She asked.   
"Well. I'd want to know who's the father, how far along you are, if you used protection and I'm pretty sure your father would make you get an abortion." Hannah said carefully.   
"OK... OK. .." Royalty hummed.  
"Are you?' Hannah asked.   
"Nah. Nah. I'm not that stupid." Royalty giggled.   
"Royalty this isn't a laughing matter. If you are then tell me so preparations could be made." Hannah said In a serious tone.   
"Chill out. I'm not having sex. I'm 11 for Petes sake." Royalty chuckled.  
"That doesn't mean anything. I had Royale when I was sixteen. 11 isn't a far reach." Hannah said flatly.   
"I'm not okay?" Royalty shrugged.

Before Hannah could reply, the tub to her immediate right was occupied.  
5'8, brunette, fake ass.

Kim Kardashian.

Hannah forced a fake smile and turned her attention to Royalty who stared at The other celebrity curiously.  
Kim was self observed for a bit on her phone but she finally decided to acknowledge Hannah.

"Oh. Hi Beyoncé. I didn't see you there." She said in that high pitched annoying voice that Hannah hated so much.  
Words could not explain how much Hannah hated Kim. People wanted them to be friends and make a song but Hannah couldn't do it.  
Hannah didn't normally hate people but this 100% Plastic Bitch made an exception.

Hannah looked her up and down.  
"Hello." She said sourly.   
"Aww! Is that the baby of the babies?" Kim cooed, looking at Royalty who simply waved, a emotionless look on her face.  
"Mm. That's Royalty." Hannah said flatly.   
"Royalty? That's a cute name. Too bad it's a word." Kim shrugged.   
Royalty quietly took the insult and sat back in her mud bath.

"Oh? I feel awfully sorry for Kanye. His wife is a whore and his daughter is a compass." Hannah chuckled bitterly.

Hannah had worked for everything she had, Unlike Kim.  
Hannah endured 24/7 abuse from almost everyone she had ever known, she cleverly worked her way into a certain blonde's heart and even hundreds of years later she was still working for everything she had, Her rise to fame was out of Pure talent and connections, Her family was another example and even down to the money In her bank account and the clothing in her closet. _All worked_ _for_ _._  
Kim on the other hand had only became famous because of a sex tape and that was it.

"Oh? You should feel pity for Electric. His wife is elderly and his children are words." Kim shot back.

That hit home. It hit home dearly.  
Hannah bit her lip and glared at the mud Infront of her.  
That was always a problem. Her being older than Alois. Everyone always assumed that she was with him because of the money or vise versa.  
Nevertheless; "Older the berry, sweeter the juice, Hannah."

"You seem keen on my age, Kim. What you need to do is worry if that plastic ass will live to be as old as me. Another thing, this elderly Bitch worked for everything she has unlike you. You seem like a Beyonce wannabe." Hannah chuckled arrogantly.  
Kim gasped and glared.   
"The only reason your famous is because Electrics dick made you famous." Kim spat.

"Ray j's dick made your whole family famous. Everything I have, I worked for it. I didn't sleep around, Unlike you Kim. My children are words? Atleast they're more gorgeous than your compass of a daughter. Now if you would Kindly move two tubs down, I'm having mommy daughter day." Hannah said in that arrogant voice that pisses anyone off.

"You think your all of that? Excuse me, Beyonce but you need to Begonce. I'm worth 60 million. I'd like to see you top that." Kim scoffed.

"I have. I'm worth 250 Million dollars, My husband is worth 400 million and my children already own their own islands. So you need to Begonce." Hannah chuckled.

Hannah got up and wrapped a wrote around herself then helped Royalty up and fixed her robe.  
With that the two went to the showers to was the mud off.

After that they got _full body_ massages with baby oil and coconut sap.

'Ooh! That tickles!" Royalty squealed as her rear was massaged by the same Blonde woman.  
"That's what a full body massage is." Hannah giggled.   
"Oh! Not there!" Royalty whined, locking her legs. She saw those porn videos with the full body massage that turned out to be sex.

Hannah bit her lip as her rear was being karate with skilled hands. She was holding in moans by biting her lips.

"This is amazing." Royalty moaned as her lower back was pressure pointed.   
"Mmm. I know." Hannah replied.

"What do we do after this?" Royalty asked.  
"FOOD. Royale texted me and said he couldn't make it." Hannah answered.   
"Uhhh. His big head ass." Royalty moaned out, Her breath being cut off as her lungs were pressed on.

When they're spa pampering was over, Hannah happily swipes Alois' credit card and paid 200 over for a tip.  
They got back into the camero and drove to the closest restaurant, Red Lobsters.   
Being Beyonce, Hannah And Royalty were immediately seated and attended to.

"Mm. I'll take Baby back ribs, Fries, Mac and cheese, Beans and Yellow rice. Oh and skinny girl juice please." Hannah giggled.   
"I want honey fried chicken with candied yams, Mac and cheese, hot wings, onion rings and tuna salad. Oh can I get a virgin cocktail." Royalty hummed.

"Right away."

Royalty fell over in her seat and began to rub her flat stomach.  
"I'm so hungry." She yawned. "And tired."   
"Not as hungry as me." Hannah giggled as she ate the garlic bread.   
"Daaaamn. We gonna get fat." Royalty said as she joined in.   
"Your acting as if being fat is Is a problem." Hannah shrugged.  
"You Smart." Royalty giggled.

**_~♡~_ **

For the remainder of the day, Hannah and Royalty bonded while they shopped, dined and had fun.  
It was around 10 when they got home.  
They giggled and chatted as they Walked up the porcelain stairs. Hannah opened the door and immediately they say Alois sitting in a chair in the foyer, idly drinking skinny girl juice.

"Welcome to my humble abode. the curfew was 8. You said you would be back by 8. It's ten." He said as he waved a belt in the air.   
"Alois did you take your medication?" Hannah asked as she put down the bags.   
"How was I supposed to take them when your not here to force me to take them!? I was so cold and alone! Do you know how big that bed is when your not in it?! Do you know how quiet this house is without you two?! Your all I've got since Royale ran away! Whyyyyyy does everyone wanna leave meeee???" Alois whined, falling out of the chair and rolling on the floor.   
Royalty snickered and grabbed her bags and trekked up the stairs.  
Alois was having a mood swung and she didn't wanna be caught in it.

Alois let out inhuman sounds and kicked the chair away, sending into the wall.  
Hannah rushed over and dropped to her knees behind him and began to soothe him.  
He grabbed Hannah's hand and slammed her onto the floor beside him.  
Hannah let out a surprised gasp.  
He crawled on top of her and gently grabbed her chin. He smirked at the half shocked and scared expression on her face.   
"Now that Royalty's gone and I have you to myself..." Alois pressed his lips onto her aloe Vera tasting lips.  
Hannah relaxed, knowing she wasn't in immediate danger and began to return the kiss.  
Alois slowly removed the hand bag from her hand along with the car keys and intertwined their fingers.   
Hannah bit his bottom lip before he broke the kiss.  
He got up and picked her up and walked up the grand staircase.  
Hannah clung to him and giggled, feeling like a queen. Excitement ran through her veins, knowing what was about to take place.   
Alois kicked the room door open and kicked it shut once they were in. He threw her on the bed and backed up to admire her beauty.   
Hannah kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of her top and held her arms open, welcoming him in a warm embrace.   
Nose buried in her neck, he left his mark on her, drawing blood and causing arousal. Hannah arched her back and moaned out loud.  
She placed her arms on his shoulders and pushed him down. Getting her hint, he negan to leave hickeys and cross her stomach, mating her skin.  
He used his teeth to unbutton and unzip her pants then pulled them off.  
Hannah giggled and unhooked her bra, Her swelling breast bouncing out.  
Hannah began to massage and play with her breast as she watched as he dragged her underwear off with his teeth.   
A blush stained her cheeks when Alois quirked a eyebrow.  
Oops. She forgot to get a Brazilian wax at the spa.

Nevertheless, Alois continued. Hair was the least of his worries.   
Hannah arched her back and bit her lip as she rubbed her left nipple.

His pink tongue worked it's way In and out of her opening, eager to taste her insides. Giving her clit a soft suck as his finger teased her opening.   
Hannah smirked and opened her legs wider. She reached down and weaved her fingers through her hair, arching her back as pleasure racked her body.

Was it him or did she taste a bit sweeter than last time? Alois eased his middle and ring finger in and out of her Kat as he lapped at her clit.

"Ah fuck. Eat that pussy. Mmm!" Hannah moaned, flopping on the bed.  
Flicking his fingers back and forth as he quickly finger fucked her, Sent her over the edge.  
Hannah held back profanity as she came, all over his hand.

"Mm. Fuck me." She whined as he came up for a kiss.  
"You really want it that bad?" Alois taunted.   
Hannah desperately nodded.  
"Fill me up and fuck me really good." Hannah mumbled as he pecked her lips.  
"I think I can do that." Alois mumbled.  
Hannah reached down and began to rub his crotch.   
Hannah giggled into the kiss and bit his lip.  
"Make me come again." She whispered.

Needing no more words of encouragement, Alois sat up and took off his top, Chuckling when Hannah traced his dimples.  
Hannah did the honors. She unbuckled and unzipped his grey jeans and he slid them off.  
"Leave your socks on. It turns me on." Hannah said as he moved to kick off his shoes.  
Alois paused to laugh but he left his socks on.

Hannah stared at his plaid boxers and bit her lip.  
She sat up and put her hands on his somewhat feminine waist. Then she slowly moved to slide down his boxers, revealing his semi erect manhood.

Hannah licked her bottom lip as she took hold of it.  
Alois casually eased off of her and laid next to her, making himself comfortable.

Hannah began to lap at him like a baby kitten, drinking milk. Getting braver she began to suck on the head of his length, gradually taking him in.  
Hannah detached herself then began to lap at the sides as if she was sharing it with someone else.

"Nngh." Alois bit his lip and willed his body to relax.  
Hannah began to play with his jewels as she lapped up all of the spit she had left. Alois' body tensed right back up when she deep throated him, his dick lodged in her throat. His orgasm grew closer and closer. Her gagging and choking were music to his ears.  
Hannah released him and then placed a kiss on the head.

She slowly got on top of him and eased herself onto his stomach.  
Making eye contact, the two paused.   
A blush became apparent on Hannah's cheeks. Alois smiled at her and took both of her hands.  
"Ready when you are." He said softly.  
Hannah blushed harder.  
"You don't have to be so gentle..." She mumbled.  
"I'm always gentle." Alois replied, making her smile.  
Hannah eased back a bit then slowly rose herself back, moving her hand to guide his manly handle to the right place.  
Air left four lungs for a moment as they connected.   
Hannah began to slow grind her hips.  
Getting a bit braver, she began to rose herself up a bit and slowly go down.  
Then she began to ride him at a slow and steady pace.  
It was becoming enjoyable for both of them.  
Alois sat up and buried his face in her breast and grabbed her ass, digging his nails into her soft pillow like cheeks. Every time she came up, He shoved her down. A wet sound bounced off the walls as sex reeked the air.

"Ah! Ah! Mmm! Oh fuck yes!" Hannah moaned out loud as she hugged his head to chest, muffling his own moans.  
Alois was in a haze. He felt like something warm, soft but fuzzy was sliding up and down his dick At A fast rate, squeezing him like a cocktail ring And his senses were just blank as of now.

Hannah was thrown onto the bed and Alois crawled on top of her and sheathed himself again, Knocking the wind out of himself and her for a moment.  
Wasting no time, he began to piston his hips with incredible stamina.

"Oh~~~~!!! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Hannah screamed, bringing her legs up and putting them behind her head.  
Alois immediately muffled her moans with and sloppy kiss, biting her lip and tasting her mouth.

Hannah's toes curled and a tear shed as he showed not sign of slowing down.   
She couldn't take it anymore.  
Pain was pleasure, Her uterus and vagina being assaulted in the most heavenly way, Her clit twitching for attention.  
Hannah cried out out as if she was being murdered as she came, arching her back and letting her legs fall back into their original position.  
Alois shoved himself deep inside of her and let his hot, creamy load go with a cry of pleasure.  
There was a loud pounding on their door but they were too caught up to care.   
Breaths ragged, bodies coated in sweat.   
Alois caught his breath within a minute and regained his awareness. He kissed Hannah's lip and pulled her into a cuddle.  
He watched as she still tried to catch her breath, Her eyes trained on the ceiling.   
He waved a hand Infront of her eyes.  
she looked at him questioningly.   
"Are you okay?" Alois asked, becoming worried.  
Hannah nodded and buried her face in her neck.   
"I..I...I'm j-just exhau--" She shut up right away. That reminded her of his age and her age and it embrassed her to no end.  
"Exhausted?" Alois asked.   
Hannah couldn't hold it back anymore. She began to quietly cry, too ashamed to let him know.

Alois pulled back and stared at her for a second.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked.

Hannah let out a gasp.  
"Because of my a-a-age! I-Im a-a-ashamed of I-I-It!" Her voice came out in gasp and sniffles.   
Alois frowned and caressed her face.  
"Why are you ashamed? That's like being ashamed you even exist." He said softly.   
"Everyone sees It! They look At me like I'm only here for the money! L-Like I'm a child molester or a little boy loving creep! T-T-Today at the spa Kim Kardashian called me elderly and Royalty asked o-o-our ages and It really, really hurt!" Hannah cried like like a baby.  
"Your not elderly. Your 31. Human years are simply days compared to demon years. Sometimes you have to look past that. You love me right?" Alois asked, meeting her eyes.   
"Y-Y-Yes." Hannah sniffed.   
"So stop letting stupid things come between us. If someone should be ashamed of their age it's me. Do I let it bother me? No I don't and neither should you. Now stop being stupid and lemme love you." Alois said as he enclosed her in a bear hug.  
Hannah sniffles and smiled.  
"I'm lucky to have you." She whispered.  
" _I'm thankful to have you..."_

 


	128. Vines

_"Uhuhuh...Mama said...your a pretty girl....what's in your head.....it doesn't matter....brush your hair...fix your teeth..what you wear...is all that matters..._ " singing softly in the early hours of the morning, Hannah stared out at the misty garden with calm and peace on her face.  
The roses were bowing to the sun, for the rain it had provided. Hannah smiled.   
Rose. Roses. It sounded elegant.

All of a sudden, arms were around her and a kiss was placed on her head. Hannah smiled, feeling like a queen.   
"Good morning." She giggled.  
"Good morning. Up so early?" Alois said in a soft, but tired morning voice. "I couldn't sleep..." Hannah said feeling a bit wistful.  
"You'll be tired by midday. Take a shower with me?" Alois asked.  
Hannah nodded and got up and hugged his arm like a cat refusing to swim.  
Alois looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.   
"What? I feel touchy today." She giggled softly.   
"Mmm." Alois sounded. He walked into the beige and black bathroom with Hannah on his arm. When he tried to undress she still wouldn't depart.  
"Can you please...get off me?" Alois said, putting it as nicely as possible.  
Hannah looked at him before saying; "Oh! Sorry." Then released him and began to unrobe herself.  
Once both parties were naked, they ran hot water then deluded it.

Hannah found it a bit saddening when she went to wash her hair and remembered she had cut it to a Rita Ora. Siging sadly, she turned around and began to run suds into Alois' ruby rose styled hair.  
He giggled and grabbed her wrist.   
"That tickles." He said.  
Hannah smiled and hugged him from behind then buried her face in his back.   
"I wanna have morning sex." She mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Alois asked.   
Hannah sighed and looked out of the one sided window.  
"Nothing. Let's just hurry up." She said as she released him.

After the shower, Hannah had put on a bland sports bra with a green T-shirt, Black yoga pants that had a green band at the waist, green and white Tom's and she put on cocoa butter to keep away ash.

Alois had put on A white T-shirt that had the words "Guap some shit", Black jeggings with white zippers by the thighs and on the back, Black and white high tops, A Black beanie atop his flaxen hair, Sprayed on Vaseline and black ear gauges.

"What are you wearing woman?" Alois asked as they Walked down the hallway hand in hand.  
"I have to run errands today." Hannah shrugged.   
"And so do I but do I look like a hippy reject?" Alois chuckled, squeezing her hand.  
"Why are you so mean?  This is my style. I'm sorry that I didn't adopt to a Gothic style or something." Hannah shrugged.   
"Apparently you haven't seen your demon form. You look good in Subtle and dark colors. Not the Nicki Minaj reject shit you always wear." Alois said in all honesty.   
"Unlike some of us, I like to explore." Hannah giggled as she playfully elbowed her husband.  
"Oh I explore alright. Remember that time in the 90's when I wore this loud ass red suit with a disco wig?" Alois snickered.   
"As much as I hate to admit it, You look good in black, Red and white." Hannah giggled.   
"See? Cause I'm Alois Trancy." Alois declared as he opened the kitchen door for his wife.  
Hannah walked through, Alois behind her and saw everyone was already up.

Hannah took her seat to the left of Alois and began to serve herself food.  
Alois sat there, with a hurt expression on his face.  
She forgot to serve him breakfast.  
HANNAH FORGOT TO SERVE HIM BREAKFAST!

Hannah looked up at him for a second.  
She rolled her eyes.  
He was a grown man. He could serve his own self.  
Alois propped up his arm on the table and leaned on it as he stared at Hannah.  
Nothing.  
She didn't even look up at him.  
Alois pouted and slid her plate away from her. Hannah looked up in annoyance.   
Alois shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast.  
One cannot simply be Alois Trancy's wife...Except Hannah.   
Alois Trancy ' wife cannot simply forget to serve him breakfast.

Deciding she'd had her fill and would grab something on the way to the office, Hannah quietly sipped her rose tea.  
Her ocean violet eyes flew to Alois and she stared at him as he ate her breakfast, avoiding the avacado at all cost.   
Hannah cleared her throat.   
"Alois." She said.  
"What?" Alois answered.   
"I need to talk to you." Hannah said in a _"Send Royalty away_ _So_ _I don't_ _have_ _to do it because she'll hate me_ " tone

Alois sighed and looked up and waved Royalty away.  
"You know the drill lolli."   
Royalty huffed and took her plate to the dining room, grumbling something about how old she was.

Hannah put down her tea cup.  
"I have a favor to ask of you." Hannah gauged him for a reaction. It was clear clear he dreaded the favor already from the look of annoyance in his eyes.  
"Sure. What is it?" Alois asked in a willing voice.  
Hannah awkwardly scooted closer to him and hugged his arm and began to purr in an attempt to be cute.  
"I need you to write a racist song for me." She purred.  
"And why would I do that?" Alois asked in a clearly annoyed voice.   
Hannah hugged his arm tighter.   
"Well...Cause I need it for the superbowl...I'm dropping Drake too. I wanna make a statement to all of those selfish police officers and law enforcement." Hannah cooed.  
Alois sighed and shrugged Hannah off. "Fine. I'll do it but I want my name nowhere near it." Alois continued eating her breakfast. "I need a theme." He said.  
Hannah hugged his waist.  "African American." Hannah purred.  
"Timezone? Instrumental?" Alois asked.  
"2016-2020. Just do something that fits the theme. If you have it by the the time we're shooting a video for work, I'll do something special for you." Hannah whispered.   
Alois jolted and spit out her egg omelet.

After breakfast, the two were on the set of the music video casting, well Alois was upstairs in the sound booth.

"Maaaa? Why are we here?" Royalty and Royale whined.   
"Because I need you two to be in my music video. Stop whining and get your makeup done." Hannah snapped from her seat as she bent her head so they could style her baby hairs.  
Royalty and Royale looked at eachother with overly excited faces.  
After that they sat still and let themselves get dolled up.

Alois walked into the dressing room and made a beeline for Hannah.   
He slammed two papers into her hand and her phone.  
"Play the track and read the paper." He gloated.  
Hannah smiled and complied.  
As soon as she read the paper as the track played Hannah realized Alois didn't do what she asked. He did more than she asked. He didn't make a racist song to upset everyone, It was a tribute song.  
Of course. That's her blonde Pop tart.   
"This is good. Now go get dolled up, I need you too." Hannah said as she shooed him off.

When Hannah was All Beyonce-fied  
She was on set with Drake.   
She wore a Maxi dress with two slits on each side to give her legs room to move and it was flowy with three solid colors; Red, Yellow and Green With black platform heels, Her Nails and makeup done in metalica.   
Drake was dressed as....Drake.

"You..You look nice." The singer complemented.  
Hannah smiled.  
"Thank you. Your lookin freash yourself." Hannah playfully swatted his chest.

 _"GET INTO_ _YOUR_ _PLACES_ _! ACTION!"_  
 _-fliming-_

The camera panned over the front of a Nightclub with load music.   
Cut to the inside.  
A bunch of people who were repping their home contries danced around, enjoying the music.  
Suddenly the Instrumental began to play,drowning out all sound. The camera cut to Beyonce in the V.I.P  
Section. Beyonce got up and put down her drink and made her way into the large mass of bodies.

 _"Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _He said me haffi_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work!_  
 _He see me do mi_  
 _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_  
 _So me put in_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _When you ah gon'_  
 _Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_  
 _Meh nuh care if him_  
 _Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting~"_ Beyoncé's voice had sassiness, swag and a bit of sore edge. Beyonce eyed Drake from across the room. Testing her luck, she made her way deeper into the crowd, enjoying the music.

((No one knows this but Alois stood offset, blushing like a ninny, planning his revenge on her for singing about their sex life.))

" _Dry!... Me a desert him_  
 _No time to have you lurking_  
 _Him ah go act like he nuh like it_  
 _You know I dealt with you the nicest_  
 _Nobody touch me you nuh righteous_  
 _Nobody text me in a crisis_  
 _I believed all of your dreams, adoration_  
 _You took my heart and my keys and my patience_  
 _You took my heart on my sleeve for decoration_  
 _You mistaken my love I brought for you for foundation_  
 _All that I wanted from you was to give me_  
 _Something that I never had_  
 _Something that you've never seen_  
 _Something that you've never been!_  
 _Mmmmm!_  
 _But I wake up and act like nothing's wrong_  
 _Just get ready fi...Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _He said me haffi_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work!_  
 _He see me do mi_  
 _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_  
 _So me put in_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _Ner ner ner ner ner ner!_  
 _When you a gon' learn, learn, learn, learn, learn!_  
 _Before the tables turn turn turn turn turn turn!~"_ Beyoncé decided to seduce him. Moving her body in alluring ways, running her hands over her body like a succubus.   
Drake got up and made his way across the room to her. Beyoncé noticed and slunk off, leading him away.

The scene changes to a love room, a pink leather couch. Beyoncé's outfit changed and so did drakes.  Both in denim matching their genders.

Beyonce stood in the shot, moving her body in slow but elegant ways, rubbing her body.

 ** _"Beg you something please_**  
 ** _Baby don't you leave_**  
 ** _Don't leave me stuck here in the streets, uh huh_**  
 ** _If I get another chance to_**  
 ** _I will never, no never neglect you_**  
 ** _I mean who am I to hold your past against you?_**  
 ** _I just hope that it gets to you_**  
 ** _I hope that you see this through_**  
 ** _I hope that you see this true_**  
 ** _What can I say?_**  
 ** _Please recognize I'm tryin', babe!_**  
 ** _I have to..._** " Beyoncé motioned her words, Actually singing about her private life, not their sex life for a moment.

((And Alois was blushing as he stomped off.))

 _"Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _He said me haffi_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work!_  
 _He see me do mi_  
 _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_  
 _So me put in_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _When you ah gon'_  
 _Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_  
 _Meh nuh care if him_  
 _Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting.."_ Beyoncé backed away as she sang and the scene faded out.

It returns with Drake In the shot.

 _Yeah, okay_  
 _You need to get done, done, done, done at work, come over_  
 _We just need to slow the motion_  
 _Don't give that away to no one_  
 _Long distance, I need you_  
 _When I see potential I just gotta see it through_  
 _If you had a twin, I would still choose you_  
 _I don't wanna rush into it, if it's too soon_  
 _But I know you need to get done, done, done, done_  
 _If you come over_  
 _Sorry if I'm way less friendly_  
 _I got niggas tryna end me, oh_  
 _I spilled all my emotions tonight, I'm sorry_  
 _Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'_  
 _How many more shots until you're rollin'?_  
 _We just need a face to face_  
 _You could pick the time and the place_  
 _You spent some time away_  
 _Now you need to forward and give me all the..."_ Drake was somewhat rapping and singing. He motioned his words.  
After his verse, Beyoncé and Drake joined in a seductive but professional dance, His hands on her waist, Her hands in the air as her rear slowly grinded on his crotch.

((And Alois was demoning.))

 _"Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _He said me haffi_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _He see me do mi_  
 _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_  
 _So me put in_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _When you ah gon'_  
 _Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_  
 _Meh nuh care if him_  
 _Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting~.._ Beyonce and Drake sang the chorus

 _"Mmmmm, mmmmm_  
 _Mmmmm, mmmmm_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _Mmmmm, mmmmm~~_ ~" Beyoncé vocalized and hummed the outro.

With that the screen went black.

_-Stop fliming-_

With a serious blush, Hannah walked off set, feeling really degraded and upset. She knew she should have argued her Manager down but she was too fool.   
Royalty and Royale were fangirling over the song. The beat was slow but amazing and the lyrics! THE LYRICS!

-^-^-

An hour later, The family of four were  ready to shoot the music video.   
They resembled the black panthers.  
Hannah and Royalty were dressed in Black leather body suits with gold zippers zippers and Ak47 bullets in an X across their chest, Black fingerless gloves, Open toe Black high heeled boots, Hannah's hair was In a tight bun and Royalty had curly pigtails, their makeup smoky and serious.   
Alois and Royalty also resembled the Black panthers.  
Black T-shirts, Black leather jackets with Black leather jeans, Platform black combat boots, Gold Ak47 bullets hung from their pants and across their chest in a X, Alois' hair was still ruby rose and Royale had his hair in a a curly pony tail, fingerless gloves and unloaded Ak47 guns slung over their backs.

They stood on a set which was A abandoned city with war signal everywhere, blood all over the place.   
All of the Back up dancers were African American with Afros and resemblance to the black panthers.

"Royale stop playing with the gun." Alois scolded for the hundredth time.   
"Royale please stop unless you want us to send you the front in Afghanistan." Hannah sighed as she paced back and forth.   
Royale definitely stopped when Hannah told him to.  
Royalty was takin pictures on her phone, posing a bit too provocatively.

She tip toed over to Hannah and held the Camera at selfie angle.  
She took a picture and put a caption "Me N Mommy chilling at music video set~! :*"

Royalty put her camera on record.   
"MA. MA. MA." Royalty snickered.  
Hannah looked up at the phone with a curious expression.  
"What?" Hannah asked.

 _"_ _Can_ _you do a split on da dick?"_ Royalty asked in a sing song voice, joking in her tone.   
And Hannah's reaction was;  
" _Gurll_ _how_ _you think your Mama got thick~?"_

 


	129. I'm Hannah Because Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS RACISM FROM THE EFFECT THAT FORMATION BY BEYONCE HAD ON THE MEDIA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_-Fliming-_

The camera panned over the war zone. The family of four stood in formation. Beyonce and Electric In the front, Their son and daughter between them.

**What happened at the New Wil’ins?**   
**Bitch, I'm back by popular demand.**

Beyonce stepped forward, Her hands on her curvy waist in an feminine but dominant pose.

"Y'all haters corny with that illuminati mess  
Paparazzi, catch my fly, and my cocky fresh  
I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress (stylin')  
I'm so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces." Beyoncé said in a seductive southern bell tone. The beat picked up.

Royalty stepped forward, the same stance Beyonce was using but her hands were above her head in above sex angles  
 _My daddy European, Momma Hellian,_  
 _You mix that negro with that Creole make a Brooklyn bama~!_ " Royalty said in a serious but singing song voice.   
The beat dropped.

Royale stepped forward, In a dominant pose.

 _I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros_  
 _I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils~"_ Royale said in a forceful but but a proud voice.

Electric stepped forward and took a dominant but feminine pose.

" _Earned all this money but they never take the country out me."_ He sang in his trademark poor boy accent then he motioned to Beyonce.   
All four took a dominant pose.

" _I got a hot sauce in my bag, swag."_ Beyoncé nodded and the scene changed.

It was a parking lot with Beyonce and Royalty. She nodded. Her and Royalty began to do a neon fun but serious Choreography.

" _Y'all haters corny with that illuminati mess_  
 _Paparazzi, catch my fly, and my cocky fresh_  
 _I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress (stylin')_  
 _I'm so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces_  
 _ **My daddy European, Momma Hellian**_  
 _ **You mix that negro with that Creole make a Brooklyn bama**_  
 _I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros_  
 _ **I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils**_  
 _Earned all this money but they never take the country out me_  
 _I got a hot sauce in my bag,_ _ **swag.."**_ Beyoncé sang in a her southern bell voice.

The scene changed to a parking lot, Her and her back up dancers dressed in Demon outfits with Afros. They did and single ladies choreography and a dance for you mixed together.

 _I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow-bone it_  
 _I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it_  
 _I twirl on them haters, albino alligators_  
 _El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser_  
 _Sometimes I go off (I go off), I go hard (I go hard)_  
 _Get what's mine (take what's mine), I'm a star (I'm a star)_  
 _Cause I slay (slay), I slay (hey), I slay (okay), I slay (okay)_  
 _All day (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay)_  
 _We gon' slay (slay), gon' slay (okay), we slay (okay), I slay (okay)_  
 _I slay (okay), okay (okay), I slay (okay), okay, okay, okay, okay_  
 _Okay, okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay_  
 _Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay_  
 _Prove to me you got some coordination, cause I slay_  
 _Slay trick, or you get eliminated~!"_ Beyoncé wasn't playing by the tone of her voice.

The scene changed to Beyonce and Electric arguing inside of bedroom.

 _When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster, cause I slay_  
 _When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster, cause I slay_  
 _If he hit it right, I might take him on a flight on my chopper, cause I slay_  
 _Drop him off at the mall, let him buy some J's, let him shop up, cause I slay_  
 _I might get your song played on the radio station, cause I slay_  
 _I might get your song played on the radio station, cause I slay~."_ Electric pushed Beyonce to the bed and crawled on top her.  
" _You just might be a black Bill Gates in the making, cause I slay_  
 _I just might be a black Bill Gates in the making..."_

The scene changed to her and her black panther family, Doing serious choreography.

 _"I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow-bone it_  
 _I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it_  
 _I twirl on my haters, albino alligators_  
 _El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser_  
 _Sometimes I go off (I go off), I go hard (I go hard)_  
 _Get what's mine (take what's mine), I'm a star (I'm a star)_  
 _Cause I slay (slay), I slay (hey), I slay (okay), I slay (okay)_  
 _All day (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay)_  
 _We gon' slay (slay), gon' slay (okay), we slay (okay), I slay (okay)_  
 _I slay (okay), okay (okay), I slay (okay), okay, okay, okay, okay_  
 _Okay, okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay_  
 _Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay_  
 _Prove to me you got some coordination, cause I slay_  
 _Slay trick, or you get eliminated!"_ Royale aimed his gun at Two cops who came onto the scene. Beyonce, Electric and Royalty did a black lives matter salute.

The scene changed to a Victorian Study. The family of four were dressed like Victorian nobles in all black.   
Beyonce sat on Electrics lap, Fanning herself with her black fan.

 _"Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, I slay_  
 _Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation_  
 _You know you that bitch when you cause all this conversation_  
 _Always stay gracious, best revenge is your paper...."_ Beyoncé said it as advice for young black women, in Ina slow and seductive but powerful voice.   
Royale and Royalty sat on the desk and pulled out Ak47's and shot blanks at the camera and it went black.

- _Stop filming-_

**_The next day..._ **

"Beyoncé you racist Bitch I can't belive my five year old daughter looks up to you, you twerking monkey..." Alois read out slowly from Hannah's twitter feed.  
Hannah frowned and tried to hold back tears.  
"Why are they so mean? I wasn't trying to hurt anyone." Hannah said softly.   
"Because the video was themed black panther and Black Lives Matter. Of course. They get butthurt when something like this happens." Alois scoffed as he scrolled down her feed.

Royalty stormed in, green beats around her neck and tablet in hand.

"Mom! Dad! I'm getting so much hate on twitter! They called me a anti white cracker! I'm not even white! **I'm mixed!"** Royalty said angrily.  
Hannah took her hands and guided her into an embrace.  
"It's okay sweetie. It only matters what you think." Hannah soothed.  
"Look at this one! Royalty is such a stupid name for a low down dusty Nigger!" Royalty snapped. " **These motherfuckers did not just-- uh-uh. Were having a twitter fight!"** Royalty sneered,  Her fingers moving rapidly on her tablet screen.   
Hannah sighed and began to play in Royalty's long hair.

Alois sighed as he scrolled. Some were praises, others were racist and some were just trolls.  
He decided to post a tweet.

**Beyoncé: There's been a lot of controversy about my new song " Formation" and I** **just** **want to clear it up. It's a black tribute song and not** **meant** **to harass, upset or target** **anyone** **.**   
**-Beyonce.T**

That brought In more praise, racism and trolls.  
Alois put Hannah's phone down and  leaned on her shoulder.   
"See? This is why you need to think before you act." Alois said into her ear.  
"Why should I be sorry?" Hannah asked.  
"Because majority of your white fans hate you and so does the NYPD." Alois said flatly.   
Hannah bit her lip.  
"Is your page getting hate?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Let's see." Alois pulled his phone out of his pocket and rested it on her swelling breast.  
He opened it and logged into twitter.

"Wait. Go up a bit." Hannah said. Alois complied.

+Electric I don't know why you are in Beyoncé's video formation. Aren't you white or something?

Alois rolled his eyes and deleted that post and kept scrolling.   
They were all hurtful and sometimes funny but one in particular caught they're attention, well Alois' attention.

+Electric Your music is shit, You married to a black Nigger sheboon that thinks she's a queen and your children are white rejects. Hope your happy.

And that pissed him off to no end.  
Alois put the camera on record and set it right Infront of him and Hannah.

- _Fliming-_

He kissed Hannah's cheek and rubbed her cheek.  
"Does she look like a sheboon to you? It's actually beauty unlike your ridiculous beauty standards. Moving on, You twitter haters need to get your fucking research done before you wanna come to my page, my wife's page and my daughter's page and run your invalid and irrelevant mouths and voice your stupid opinions. Read this Hannah, Read it." Alois said, Holding up a tablet behind the phone.

" Electric Your music is shit... Your married to a black Nigger sheboon...? that thinks she's a queen and your children are white...?? rejects. Hope your happy...?" Hannah read out, feeling extremely disrespected.

"First off, A sheboon does not exist and it is not a word. Second of all, 'Nigger' does not mean black people. It means idiot and clearly, No one in my family is an Idiot. Why do you think we're making these millions? While you sit on your fat ass and hate. Third of all, my children are not white rejects, they're not even white in the first place. They are clearly mixed, open your goddammit eyes." Alois snapped in a nasty vicious voice, his eyes holding fire.

Alois pinched his cheek.   
"Another thing; _I'm not_ _white_ _._ You think I'm British,  European or American that's fine. **But it's fucking wrong.** I'm a mix of German and Japanese. Hard to swallow, I know. How my family ended up in England, I have no fucking clue. Pure luck?"  
Alois sighed and layed his head on Hannah's shoulder.   
"You got anything to say?" He mumbled.  
Hannah bit her lip.  
"Uh, I didn't mean to target anyone with my new song.  It's just a tribute to black people in general, Saying that your beautiful and you shouldn't be ashamed to dawn your skin color. I know it must seem like shit to some you who don't fancy it but those of you who do, Kudos to you." Hannah sighed and chews on her lip then stopped.   
"The hate comments aren't really necessary. When I read all of these insults calling me a N-word, sheboon, Reject, Slave and all of those things it really hurts. I just can't be like Alois all the time and block them out Y'know? Plus all of the stress isn't really good some of us." Hannah shrugged.   
"Love all of my Yonce's and all of my haters." Hannah concluded.

Alois blew on Hannah's hair boredly.   
"It's unbecoming of you all really.  Why does everyone feel like they need a apology? This world or its people don't owe you a damn thing."

- _Stop flimimg-_

As soon as the video was posted to all social media accounts, people commented their opinions and shit like it was valid.   
Some mad at Hannah, some proud to say Electric was from their home, some still racist, some immensely pleased.

Alois sighed and turned on the t.v hoping to get away for a while.

"Beyoncé's new song Formation. Isn't It a bit racist? Recalling the past? First of all, why is Electric even in the video and why did she want to rep black lives matter with Black women with natural Afros while she has Palish lavender hair? Is Beyonce serious?"

Alois turned off the t.v.  
He busied himself with braiding Hannah's hair.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
Hannah shrugged.  
"A but guilty and worried." Hannah sighed.  
"You shouldn't be stressed about irrelevant people. It's not good for the baby you know." Alois said in attempt to calm her down.

"Oh...the baby...." Hannah said in more worried voice, looking down at her slightly risen stomach.

Alois peeked over her shoulder.  
"What's wrong?"

Hannah rose up her top and began to rub her stomach.   
"I just...forgot about the baby for a minute. It's kinda embarrassing." She giggled.  
Alois blew air in her ear.  
"We can't keep calling it 'The baby' maybe cabbage?"

Hannah giggled and playfully shoved him.  
"No we cannot call our unborn child Cabbage. Maybe something basic until we find a name. Let's call it.....Sam." Hannah smiled.   
Sam.  
"That's a plan. Don't you have demon powers or anything to tell gender?" Alois asked curiously.   
"That's a stereotype and you know that." Hannah sighed.   
"But what if?" Alois asked.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and got up.  
"Come with me?" She asked.   
Alois nodded and followed her to the kitchen where Timber was busily cooking lunch.

He bowed asked bended saluted. Timber then held out a hand as a gesture to wait.

Hannah and Alois curiously watched as he quickly did arts and crafts.  
Timber came back and motioned for permission to touch Hannah. Being her brother, Hannah nodded.  
He pasted a Pink and Blue hat on her stomach.   
Hannah gasped and playfully hit him.   
"You idiot! Why would you wish something like that on us!?" Hannah laughed.   
Timber smiled and walked away. He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and gave him a look of pity before walking off.

"Did he just pity me? He just pitied me didn't he?" Alois asked as he looked over his shoulder.   
Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes

"Such a clown, that timber." She chuckled. Hannah went over to the fridge and helped herself to some.left overs.  
Though it was a stereotype, Hannah absolutely despised fry food. When she was little, August poured hot oil on her and fried her to a crisp.   
So she settled on the odd looking cupcakes Royalty had made.

Alois casually helped himself too and watched her eat.  
"Sooooo. What did Timber mean?" He asked.  
Hannah swallowed a mouthful of red velvet cupcake then drank a little milk.

"The blue and pink stands for gender and the hat stands for the baby. The line deviding the colors means the hat is devided to two babies." Hannah explained.   
"So....If I'm not a bit confused....Twins?" Alois asked.   
"Exactly." Hannah said.   
"We can't have twins. That means four children. If we have four children, that means if we want to add children to the family it'll be five and **the max of children is four.** " Alois said in a bit of hurry.  
"Who said the max was four?" Hannah giggled.   
"I did. After four were wrapping _it_ up." Alois gave her a sassy look.  
"What if You accidentally get me pregnant again? We're not aborting." Hannah chuckled.  
"You won't have to worry because I won't." Alois decided.   
"Twins would be cute. Plus. My limit for kids is six." Hannah giggled.   
Alois sighed, knowing they'd be no arguing with Hannah about this topic.  
"Fine. Five max." He said.   
"Good enough." She hummed.  
"But why twins? We can barely handle one baby to begin with. Shit, one baby has both of us going crazy. How are we gonna handle two?" Alois sighed.  
Hannah smiled and nudged him.  
 _"Because I have you. If_ _I_ _have_ _you, I'm Hannah. I'm calm and collected."_

 


	130. The Superbowl

Twas the superbowl.   
A day when all hot shit artist come together to diss eachother.  
Beyonce was performing.   
So was Electric.   
And so was all of the other artists.

In the dressing room with the name "Mr. &Mrs.Trancy" were the Music Royalty themselves.  
Electric and Beyoncé.   
Beyonce sat in her high chair and Electric sat on her vanity, refusing to move.

"Are you sure?" Electric asked as he played with a pen.  
Beyonce sighed and nodded.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Beyoncé said as she looked over her lyrics.   
"Hannah you know this may very well end your career." Electric tried to convince her not to do it.   
Hannah shrugged.  
"Then I'll leave them something to remember me by. Your acting like if my career ends so will my life, Alois." Hannah shrugged.   
Alois put the pen down and sighed.  
"Fine. I guess there's no arguing with you over this." Alois got off the vanity and walked off.  
Hannah reached out and grabbed his arm.  
"Are you mad at me?"   
Alois turned to look at her.  
"No. Im concerned. What if someone doesn't like it and they set up assassin's? What if they sabotage our name? You don't think before you do these things." Alois took his hand back. "But if you wanna do it then go ahead. We'll just go down together." With that he walked off.  
Hannah bit her lip, his words echoing in her head.  
 _"We'll go down together."_  
Hannah sighed and got up.  
Time to get dressed.

One hour later, The family was ready. Royale and Royalty wore the same thing they wore In the music video and so did Beyoncé and Electric.  
The family was up and about, mingling.

"Oh Beyonce Darling, I just love your new song, Formation. Black power baby." Nicki Minaj said as she hugged Beyonce.   
"The credit belongs to my husband. He helped me make it actually." Beyoncé chuckled.  
"That neon thing? All of his music is peculiar...but good. Listen darling, I have to run but good luck with your performance." With that Nicki was gone.  
Hannah bit her lip. She was feeling nervous. Sure, she did other shows. Once she even performed on a slab of ice in the Pacific! So why was she so nervous now?

_"_ _We'll go_ _down together."_

Hannah bit her lip harder and looked around for the bearer of those words.  
Royalty was talking with Royale as they ate shrimp. Then she saw Alois leisurely leaning against the wall, nodding mindlessly as Brittany Spears chatted him up.

Hannah rose an eyebrow. Not that bitchy cumbag. Hannah's legs carried her over there in under a minute.  
She gently grabbed Alois' hand and Gave Brittany a pity look.  
"Can I just borrow him for a minute? It'll be quick." Hannah said as she lead him off.  
"I was just about to hear her brag about how rich she was." Alois giggled.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"I'm feeling a bit nervous so I need you to to over there." Hannah pointed to the beverage table. "And get me a drink. It wouldn't look good in the eyes of the media if I drink before a show." Hannah pushed him in the direction.   
"No, I will not get you alcohol. You forget your pregnant, Idiot?" Alois jabbed her in the stomach.   
"I never said Alcohol now did I? Just get me a virgin something. Anything. Now go you blonde idiot!" Hannah hissed.  
"Fine. Fine." Alois mumbled as he walked off.

Hannah sighed and leaned against the wall. That's when she saw a brolic man make his way towards her.  
"Oh god. Why now?" She mumbled.  
Hannah smiled.  
"Hey Jay! How are you?" She giggled as she hugged the man.  
"I'm good Bey. Where's your so called boyfriend?" Jay-Z asked.  
Hannah sighed inwardly. Did he ever give up? The media wanted them to date but Hannah simply wasn't feeling it for three reasons; she was already married and He wasn't that attractive and she wasn't doing anything for a publicity stunt.

"My husband. He's just getting me a drink and should be back any minute now." Hannah said awkwardly.

"Woah, Woah, slow ya role. We all know it's a publicity stunt, Bey. What kind of woman would date a little boy on her own will?" Jay chuckled.   
Hannah frowned.

"Can you get out of the way? I would punch you but my hands are full and I'm not a little boy. I'm 28 and my bank account is larger and deeper than yours. Now fuck off you ugly tyrant." Came that rude english country accent Hannah loved so much.   
Hannah gave him a pity look. Jay rolled his eyes.   
"Alright. I'll get ya someday." With that, he walked off, revealing a 5'9 Alois In his shadow.   
He handed her a drink.  
"Here. Now move your ass over." Alois said in a grumpy manner.  
Hannah took it and giggled.   
"I love how you always come to my rescue." She hummed.  
"No. I don't. I was just standing there to eavesdrop, that is until he insulted me. I mean, do I look like a little boy? Do I? Do I?!" Alois pressed.  
Hannah shrugged.   
"You look young, attractive and you've got that charm. Plus your 161. You're a old man." Hannah playfully shoved him. "Sometimes you act like a little boy but your my gentleman." Hannah kissed his cheek.  
Alois huffed and looked away, a blush staining his cheeks.

An hour later, It was almost time. The family was rounded up and they waited at the front.  
"You guys know the script, right?" Alois asked as he pinned on Royalty's mic on her collar.  
"Yes Daddy."  
"Ja."

Alois moved back and surveyed Royalty. He swiped some tuna off of her bottom lip and licked his finger.   
Royalty giggled and shoved him.  
"Your embrassing me!" Royalty hissed, looking back at Nick Bean who was staring at her.  
Alois peeked over her head. He smiled and waved at the young man then made a slit throat gesture.  
That was when Nick Bean knew; The prettiest girls have the scariest dad's.

Alois then pinned on Royale's mic and patted his shoulder.  
"Get that chocolate off your mouth and tussle your hair." With that he walked off.  
Royale rose an eyebrow. Wow. Lots of love for your son.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and fixed Royale up then kissed his forehead.   
"It's okay. Mommy loves you." She giggled.   
"Mmm." Royalty hummed, remembering the last time she hugged him, which was actually two minutes ago.   
A red buzzer lit up.  
Here it was!

" _ **And now Beyoncé performing Formation!"**_

That was their cue. Beyoncé, Electric, Royalty and Royale busted through a #BlackLivesMatter Banner and ran into the football field and took formation. they looked like the black panther themselves with and of the black.

"Y'all ready to slay?!" Beyoncé said into her mic.  
The crowd roared.  
"Black lives matter! Am I right or Am I right!" Beyoncé called.   
The crowd rioted.   
"Ayo run the track!" Electric said into his mic.   
Formation Instrumental began to play.

Beyonce stepped forward, Her hands on her curvy waist in an feminine but dominant pose.

"Y'all haters corny with that illuminati mess  
Paparazzi, catch my fly, and my cocky fresh  
I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress (stylin')  
I'm so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces." Beyoncé said in a seductive southern bell tone. The beat picked up.

Royalty stepped forward, her hands were above her head in above sexy angles and she nodded at the camera.

 _"My daddy European, Momma Hellian,_  
 _You mix that negro with that Creole make a Brooklyn bama~!_ " Royalty nodded in Beyonce and Electrics direction and motioned to herself.   
The beat dropped.

Royale stepped forward, In a dominant pose.

 ** _"I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros_**  
 ** _I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils~_** " Royale said in a forceful but but a proud voice.

Electric stepped forward and took a dominant but feminine pose.

 _"Earned all this money but they never take the country out me._ " He sang in his trademark poor boy accent then he motioned to Beyonce.   
All four took a dominant pose.

 _ **"I got a hot sauce in my bag, swag.**_ " Beyoncé nodded and the scene changed.  
Beyonce and Electric Walked around their children and stood between them, Royale representing Beyonce and Royalty representing Electric.

" _ **Y'all haters corny with that illuminati mess**_  
 _ **Paparazzi, catch my fly, and my cocky fresh**_  
 _ **I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress (stylin')**_  
 _ **I'm so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces**_  
 _ **My daddy European, Momma Hellian**_  
 _ **You mix that negro with that Creole make a Brooklyn bama**_  
 _ **I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros**_  
 _ **I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils**_  
 _ **Earned all this money but they never take the country out me**_  
 _ **I got a hot sauce in my bag, swag..**_ " Electric and Beyoncé combined voices, dazzling the crowd.

Beyoncé and Royalty threw the boys to the side and sashayed forward, their black natural female dancers behind them. They began to do sexy choreography.

 _"I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow-bone it_  
 _I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it_  
 _I twirl on them haters, albino alligators_  
 _El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser_  
 _Sometimes I go off (I go off), I go hard (I go hard)_  
 _Get what's mine (take what's mine), I'm a star (I'm a star)_  
 _Cause I slay (slay), I slay (hey), I slay (okay), I slay (okay)_  
 _All day (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay)_  
 _We gon' slay (slay), gon' slay (okay), we slay (okay), I slay (okay)_  
 _I slay (okay), okay (okay), I slay (okay), okay, okay, okay, okay_  
 _Okay, okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay_  
 _Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay_  
 _Prove to me you got some coordination, cause I slay_  
 _Slay trick, or you get eliminated~!"_ Beyoncé and Royalty joined forces and sang together as they danced.

Royalty walked off to the side and young African American men Flooded the females place, Electric took her place and she was was in the middle, doing her own thing as the men did their own choreography.

 _"When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster, cause I slay_  
 _When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster, cause I slay_  
 _If he hit it right, I might take him on a flight on my chopper, cause I slay_  
 _Drop him off at the mall, let him buy some J's, let him shop up, cause I slay_  
 _I might get your song played on the radio station, cause I slay_  
 _I might get your song played on the radio station, cause I slay~. You just might be a black Bill Gates in the making, cause I slay_  
 _I just might be a black Bill Gates in the making..."_ Beyoncé sang as if she was moaning as She danced with a handsome African American youth.

The Trancy family flooded the scene with their back up dancers, doing their somewhat serious but sexy choreography.

" _ **I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow-bone it**_  
 _ **I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it**_  
 _ **I twirl on my haters, albino alligators**_  
 _ **El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser**_  
 _ **Sometimes I go off (I go off), I go hard (I go hard)**_  
 _ **Get what's mine (take what's mine), I'm a star (I'm a star)**_  
 _ **Cause I slay (slay), I slay (hey), I slay (okay), I slay (okay)**_  
 _ **All day (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay)**_  
 _ **We gon' slay (slay), gon' slay (okay), we slay (okay), I slay (okay)**_  
 _ **I slay (okay), okay (okay), I slay (okay), okay, okay, okay, okay**_  
 _ **Okay, okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay**_  
 _ **Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay**_  
 _ **Prove to me you got some coordination, cause I slay**_  
 _ **Slay trick, or you get eliminated!**_ " The family sang together in a magical but sassy voice. Everyone dropped their guns and did a Black lives matter salute.

The Trancy family repped their flags. Beyonce held the Texas flag up, Electric held the Japan flag up, Royalty held up the American flag and Royale held up the Untied kingdom flag.

" _Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, I slay_  
 _Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation_  
 _You know you that bitch when you cause all this conversation_  
 _Always stay gracious, best revenge is your paper...._ " Beyoncé said it as advice for young black women, in Ina slow and seductive but powerful voice. The Trancy family dropped the flags and all of a sudden and saluted then bowed.

But it wasn't over yet.  
Beyonce and Royalty sashayed over to the stage. Electric and Royale made their way to the stage.

Beyonce and Electric came face to face, breathing hard and sweat coating their forms.  
"Whatchu know about this?" Beyoncé challenged in her southern bell voice.  
"You got what it takes Beyonce?" Electric taunted.   
With that, the family of four engaged in a dance battle to the death.

_**((I can't explain the choreography but I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about of you've watched the superbowl.))** _

_**~Two hours later~** _

"All of that dancing made me so sore!" Royalty cried out as she rolled into Alois' lap and buried her face in his stomach. Alois leaned on the arm wrest and began to stroke Royalty's hair lovingly like any father would do.  
"Know we know that if you were in world War two that you'd die." Alois teased.  
Royalty groaned.   
"That's not nice." Hannah scolded from her spot by the window.  
"It wasn't meant to be." Alois chuckled.   
Royale peeked over Hannah's shoulder.  
"You smell good." He whispered.   
"You smell good too." Hannah whispered.   
"Binge at twelve?" Royale whispered.   
"One. I'll be busy." Hannah whispered. "Eeew!" Royale whined as he moved away.

Alois pretended not hear his wife and son planning on being bulimic.   
Royalty rolled over and stared up at Alois.  
"Tell me a story father." She commanded.   
"Once upon a time I did not tell you a story. The end." Alois kept stroking her hair.  
"Dad. C'mon. Tell me a story. About anything." Royalty whined.  
"I don't have appropriate stories for you." Alois shrugged.   
Royalty sighed.  
"What Will you do when I'm all grown up?" Royalty asked curiously.  
"I don't know. What will I do?" Alois pondered. "I would probably still still see you as a little girl." Alois shrugged. Royalty rolled her eyes.  
"You smell like strawberries or manly shit half of the time. It's getting old." Royalty flicked his nose.   
"That is funny because I don't wear strawberry scented anything." Alois hummed.  
"I wanna gobble your soul up. It's hard not to." Royalty sighed.   
"Well you can't. Or else I'd die and you wouldn't have a dad anymore." Alois flicked her nose.   
"I know....I Know." Royalty sighed

Royale peeked over Alois' shoulder.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hey." Alois replied.  
"Brazzers at five?" Royale said.  
"No. 12. I'll be busy." Alois replied.   
Royale frowned.  
"Y'all so nasty." He said.  
"You act like you know what I'm doing." Alois chuckled.   
"Yeah. I know who your doing." Royale replied.   
Royalty gasp.  
"So you and mom do have sex!" She declared.  
This caught Hannah's attention.  
"T-T-Thats none of you concern!" She shot at Royalty.

"As a matter of fact. Yes. We do have sex." Alois interuptted, watching Hannah almost die.  
"Eeww."  
"Bleh."   
'But it's not the weird sex you youth youth do today! It's the demon sex. First we swap sole rings and rub them together until we feel refreshed." Alois explained.  
Royalty and Royale looked at each other, feeling stupid.  
"Well what did you think we do?" Alois asked innocently.  
"Well..Uh..." Royalty began.   
"Heh...you see.." Royale trailed off.  
"You are truly some nasty children, aren't you? Hannah's way too lazy and I'm way too old." Alois chuckled as he held Royalty's nose.  
 _"Hey! I am_ _not_ _lazy!"_  
 _"_ _Yes_ _you are."_  
 _"Am not!"_  
 _"Keep_ _lying_ _to yourself Hannah..."_

 


	131. Backlash

****

The superbowl performance was international. Meaning everyone saw it. They also saw when Beyonce almost fell and When Electric snuck that kiss when they faced off. They saw everything.  
With that, came praise, money, fame and Backlash.  
People rallied on their front lawn, Anti Beyonce and reporters showed up too. They egged and toilet papered the house. They broke windows and the cops refused to show up because of Beyoncé's performance.

Alois sighed and closed the window. He turned to Hannah who was on the expensive jasmine couch by the door, curled into a ball.  
"Make them go away.." Hannah said softly.   
"Well I can't. I'm just human. See what I was talking about?" Alois asked as he joined her on the Jasmine couch.   
Hannah sighed and got up and walked to the window and peered out.  
"I'm sorry." She said as she looked back at him. Alois got up and joined her by the window, peering out at the angry mob. He hugged her waist and buried his face in his shoulder.   
"It's okay. I don't mind." Alois chuckled dryly.   
Hannah smiled and began to play with his fingers that rested on her stomach.   
"Wanna clear?" Hannah asked a bit shyly.  
Alois smirked into her shoulder.  
"Do I? Why yes I do." Alois replied in a excited voice.   
Hannah smirked.   
"Can I have the honor of this dance, Mi lord?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes Mi lady." Alois answered.   
Hannah and Alois giggled and joined hands then stepped out onto the balcony. The crowd rioted and became louder.

Alois tilted his head to the side, seeing a clump of children in the mob.  
"Evangeline." He said.  
The sprinklers came on and burning hot water came out of it with little acid.   
Hannah smirked.  
"Essence." She said.  
Guard dogs ran into the crowd, warding everyone off.  
Feeling magic in the air, The triplets spread out, warding people off in a unkind way.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Alois saw gold butter knives fly into the crowd, wounding atleast ten people, sending them running. He huffed and crossed his arm, shooting Claude a glare.  
"Showoff." He mumbled.   
Sensing that familiar aura of Mist, overhead, He looked up and saw perched on the roof above them, ready to defend great home at all cost.  
Hannah sensed Royale to her left and Royalty to her right.   
It seemed as if all demons came out to play.

Alois rose his hand straight in the air.  
 _Then he forwarded it straight._  
All demons slunk into invisibility and Charged into battle, even himself and his partner.

 _Cue_ _Fly by_ _Nicki_ _Minaj_ _and Rihanna_

Royalty did a cartwheel, Her knives in both hands. Her legs wrapped around someone's waist and took them to the floor where she slit their wrist and sent them running.   
Royale's body bended into odd angles as he avoided people by a hair. He swung his sword and slashed someone's ankle and then kicked them in the ass, back flipping and sitting on and woman's neck, taking her to the floor.  
Mist grabbed two different arms and linked them together, swung fhem around and sent them flying. She sunk below the earth and pulled two people down with her and shoved them above sufurce to be trampled on.  
The triplets picked people up and hurled them to the dogs and if they were lucky enough, they ran away.  
Claude stayed out of sight, shooting knives like a sniper, only wounding and not killing. Seeing a teen fight back the invisible Royalty, He sent one straight into her mole, killing her dead. Royalty looked up and winked before taking off.  
Hannah ducked at a random swing and blocked a uppercut then grabbed the man's wrist and applied pressure. From behind, Alois' leg flew up between his feet and Alois destroyed him from inside out, hitting nerves and pressure points. The man went limp and fell to floor, the dogs finishing him off.  
Hannah grabbed Alois' shoulders and he hiked her up then sent her flying. Hannah collected three teens by their collars and sending them into the pond beside the house. She landed safely in her partners arms at the other end of the battle field.   
Royalty grabbed her Big brothers hand and they ran at full speed Ina straight line, Knocking down grown adults and teenagers like rolling pins. At the end of the battle field, Royalty and Royale hugged each other and their legs did the cartwheels for them, Knocking down the remaining people and leaving them for the hose the triplets were dawning.  
Mist sunk below the earth and opened a big air pocket and pulled atleast ten humans in then pushed them forward until they were off the property then let them up.

Mist, Royale, Royalty, Alois, Hannah, Claude and the triplets stood at the door of the Trancy Family Mansion, Watching as the last few people fled, proud smirks on their faces.  
"Now That.." Alois began.  
"Is Trancy Hospitality." Hannah finished.  
Royalty and Royale laughed as they went back inside, making fun of the humans feeble attempts to fight back.  
Mist and Claude went back Inside as well, glaring at each other.  
The triplets went to get the three teens in the pond, Leaving Hannah and Alois.   
"This calls for celebration." Hannah said as she went back inside.  
"Sex?" Alois finished for her.  
Hannah playfully elbowed him.  
"I'm pregnant." She giggled.  
"Your acting like your 3 months plus. " Alois chuckled as he took her by the waist.  
"I bet you don't even know how far along I am." Hannah said as she reached down and played with his fingers.  
"I actually don't. I don't take note until you start to show." Alois admitted.   
"Well. I am 1 month and two weeks along, not that you noticed." Hannah said as she looked away.  
"Am I supposed to notice? Your as flat as you were before." Alois said as he poked her stomach.   
"I am not! I was slimmer than this! I grew two inches you meanie!" Hannah whined.  
"Oh? You did? I thought you just got Chubby." Alois shrugged.   
Hannah blushed and shoved him.  
"I was gonna let you have fun but I guess you don't like Chubby people." Hannah huffed.   
"You knew you were gonna let me have fun the moment you said celebration." Alois teased.  
Hannah pursed her lips.  
"Fine. We can have sex. But.." Hannah trailed off.  
"What freaky Japanese shit do you want me to rub on you this time?" Alois asked.  
Hannah was about to speak but then a lightbulb flashed above her head...and to be honest, _it scared Alois._  
"Meet me in the bedroom in twenty minutes. Don't be early and don't be late." With that, Hannah hurried off, the light bulb still blinking.

_Nineteen_ _minutes later....._

Mist left left master bedroom, Trying to forget the horrors she had went through in there.   
"Thanks Mist!!" Hannah called.  
"Don't! That never happened!" Mist snapped as she hurried away, pushing past Alois who rounded the corner.

Back In the room, Hannah got cozy under the big pink box that trapped her. She was getting a bit itchy. Hannah giggled ass she sensed that familiar presence coming closer.  
Hannah heard the door open then shut and almost inaudible footsteps.

"Hannah?" Alois curiously looked at the pink Box.  
"Ah. So you've spotted me haven't you?" Hannah giggled from under the box  
"If you're in the box, then yes. I have." Alois said as he quirked a thin blonde eyebrow.   
Hannah giggled.   
"Go to the vanity and grab the baby bib." Hannah instructed as she giggled.  
Alois walked over to the vanity and grabbed a pink baby bib.  
"I have it." He said.   
"Now put it on. Then approach the box slowly then lift it off. Okay?" Hannah giggled.   
Alois put on the bib and slowly approached the box. He took of the big pink bow then lifted the Box off.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
His eyes widened and A dick sprung to life.  
Hannah had her ass in the air, Pink icing with rainbow sprinkles _everywhere_ and anal candy sticking out of her anus.  
Hannah giggled.   
"I'm pretty I know. Now taste me." Hannah giggled.   
Alois cleared his throat and blinked then cleared his throat again.  
"Uh....You..You..said you didn't like anal." Alois forced out.   
Hannah swayed her hips side to side.  
Alois thickly swallowed.  
"Are you s-sure?"   
Hannah hummed and swayed her hips again.   
"Yup. Now eat me. I'm tasty." Hannah giggled.   
Entranced by the candy themed arousal, Alois dropped to his knees and got to work.

_~Six_ _Hours_ _Later~_

Alois fixed himself right and looked Hannah.  
"I know your not on your phone, texting someone right after we just had sex." He said as if trying to convince himself.  
Hannah moved her leg onto his leg.  
"I'm only texting Quioko, okay? Her boyfriend dumped her and she doesn't have a job and she feels lonely." Hannah's thumbs rapidly move across her phone screen.  
"I get that but do you have to text her now? What about me? Don't I get lonely when you don't pay attention to me?" Alois huffed and layed on the pillow. Hannah rolled over and shimmied her way onto Alois and rested her head on his chest.  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Hannah asked as she looked above Alois' head.  
"Are you really sorry?" Alois rose an eyebrow.  
Hannah nodded.   
"Mmmmm." She said.  
Alois reached above his head and grabbed her phone then threw it on the carpet floor.  
"Then stop texting." He snapped.  
Hannah sighed and layed her head on his chest.  
"Your right. I'm sorry. Quioko has family. She can get through this on her own." Hannah said as if she was trying to convince her own self.  
Alois sighed and closed his eyes.   
"Fine. I'm no longer of importance. Go text your little girlfriend if it makes you feel happy." Alois shrugged.  
Hannah frowned and placed three kisses on his face.  
"Your always my number one priority, well aside from our children. You know what I mean okay?" Hannah kissed his mouth.   
With that Hannah rolled right over Alois and landed on the floor in the sheets. She grabbed her phone and began to text.   
Left naked and A bit cold, Alois got up and pulled on his boxers. He took a quick shower and changed into A red T-shirt with red baggy sweats and Red socks along with a red hoody.   
When he came out of the shower, Hannah was still on the floor, texting.   
He stepped over her and made sure to poke her butt with his big toe.   
Hannah slapped his foot and shot him a glare.

"Oh. You dropped this in the shower this morning." Alois dug in his pocket and returned her wedding ring.  
Hannah looked up at it and blushed.   
"Your not Mad?" She asked.   
"No. Why would I be mad?" Alois asked  
"Cause I lost it..." Hannah trailed off in embrasment.  
"Then get a smaller size. It'll stay on. I'll be creeping if you need me." Alois opened the room door and closed it on his way out.   
Hannah giggled as she put it on then looked at it.   
It was still shining.

Alois mindlessly strolled around the first floor, ignoring the hell out of everyone.   
As he walked by the front door, the bell rang.  
Alois did a U turn then opened the door and rose a blonde eyebrow.

5'8, Nior hair, Gold Eyes, Nutmeg skin, Thick body type and Cat like features.  
August Morgan.

August smiled and awkwardly waved.  
"Hi."  
"Why are you here?" Alois asked, skipping the bullshit.  
August frowned.   
"Okay...I thought this would be easier. I need to speak to My S- Eheh. Hannah. I need to speak to Hannah." August said respectively.   
Alois did a once over.  
She was dressed as if she married a rich fuck. He pursed his lips.  
"Fine. Come in." Alois moved aside and let her in.  
August came in and then shoved her bag in his hand.  
Alois dropped it on the floor.  
"The triplets will get it. You know where the parlor is." Alois said as he motioned down the hall.

Before August could reply, mainly scold him for dropping her expensive bag; Hannah rounded the corner and walked down the stairs, eyes trained on her phone, Wearing small skimpy Black silk lingerie dress and bunny slippers, Her short hair in a lazy ponytail.

"Is it okay if Quioko can--" Hannah looked up, sensing another demon in the house. "What is she doing here?" Hannah asked, hands dropping to her side.  
Alois shrugged.  
"She wants to talk to you." Alois said.  
"In private." August added quickly.   
Alois rolled his eyes and held the urge to kick august out.

Hannah sighed and walked down the stairs.  
"Fine. You've got ten minutes." Hannah said.  
"Thank you." August said.  
Hannah Motioned to the parlor and August began walking.   
Alois caught Hannah's arm.   
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked.  
Hannah nodded.  
"I'll be fine." Hannah playfully shoved him. "I'm pregnant not crippled.' She said.  
"Fine. Fine. I understand. I'll be creeping." Alois chuckled as he walked off.

Hannah made her way to the parlor and found August sitting on the vintage couch. Hannah sat across from her.  
"Talk." Hannah said flatly.

August frowned and looked Hannah up and down. August softly smiled.

"I see your on baby number 3." August chuckled dryly.   
"So?" Hannah shrugged.   
"It's just that I never thought my little sister would come and pass me, Y'know? A Big fancy house, A husband and children already." August said dryly.   
"Your stating things I already know." Hannah said flatly.   
August sighed.  
"I can't say what I need to if your so hostile." August shifted.  
"You and mother made me this way." Hannah said flatly.   
August sighed and joined Hannah on the soft white vintage couch. August took Hannah's hands and looked into her Ocean violet pools.

"I just came here to say sorry for the way I treated you in the past. You didn't deserve it and you can be as mad and hostile to me. You don't even have to forgive me.... August paused to search for the right word. "Grace."

Hannah pursed her lips and Looked away  
"Why are you feeling so regretful now?" She asked.  
August bit her lip.  
"Because..Your all I have left Hannah. Mom's gone and dad's to self observed and he doesn't care about us anymore." August bit her lip Harder.  
Hannah brought her sister into a hug.

" _It's okay to cry..."_ Hannah whispered. August slowly but surely began to cry, unraveling in her little sisters arms.

"I-I-Im so-so th-ankful f-f-for y-you." August sobbed like a baby, squeezing the only family she had left tighter.  
Hannah sushed her like a baby and rubbed her back, comforting her sister.  
 _"Shh. It's okay. Its okay August...It's okay..."_

 


	132. The Dream

_~Two months later~_

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks grew into months, Hannah's stomach grew larger and rounder.   
At Three months and two weeks, Hannah was sure she was having more than one baby. Her feet grew larger, Her hands grew a bit bigger (and her wedding ring stayed on), She grew thicker and the effects were weighing her down. Mortal Hannah? Not something you want for a wife.  
Alois became a bit ticked off everyday but was careful not to snap on her and to take his medication.   
The family wasn't in scatters anymore, that was a good thing. Royale moved back home with his new girlfriend, Aiko, August and Hannahs friends visited a whole lot too.

This particular morning was a sunny morning....not for some people.

"My feet and back are killing me. I feel like I'm carrying a suitcase in my stomach...." Hannah reached over and repeatedly slapped Alois on the head.  
Alois sighed and snatched her hand.

"And? You act like I can do something about it. It's you that wanted the baby." Alois threw her hand back at her. Hannah pursed her lips and rolled onto her side, Hand on her 3 month old stomach.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even married you..." She sighed.  
Alois rolled over and peeked over her shoulder.   
"Cause you love me." He said.   
Hannah softly giggled.

"Mmm. Yeah that too...and you were cute." Hannah reached up and caressed his cheek. Alois kissed her cheek and returned to his side of the air mattress.

"Do you feel better?" Alois asked.

"Yeah..But I don't see why we had to sleep on the floor." Hannah replied.  
Alois sat up and rubbed his left eye.

"Because, I read somewhere that elevation plays a dramatic part in cramps." Alois shrugged. Hannah sat up then leaned forward and got on her knees and then leaned back and rose to her feet. Hannah snorted. "Yeah right. Wanna take a shower?" Hannah held out a hand.

Alois snorted. "Just last night you kicked me out onto the patio until you were finished bathing, claiming you didn't want me to see you while you were fat." Alois slapped her hand away. "Take a shower fatty."

Hannah slapped him across the head.  
"Get up and take a shower with me or else I'll...I'll..." Hannah trailed off.  
Alois rose an eyebrow.   
"You'll what?" He teased.  
Hannah stomped her foot and the air mattress popped.  
"Stop being mean and take a bath with me! Like! I'm pregnant with your mutant beige demon babies and you can't even take a shower with me? Your wife!?" Hannah seemed genuinely upset.   
"Did you have to say beige? Have you been hanging out with Quioko a bit too much?" Alois got up off the damaged air mattress.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"The rest of our children are beige. Do think this one is different?" Hannah seemed genuinely annoyed.  
"Ah. Ah. Ah. That's where you get racist. Not all of them have to be beige now do they? This one could have my skin color or yours but it's likely to be beige." Alois kindly corrected her, which pissed her off more.   
"Are you gonna stand there and lecture me or are you going to take a shower with me?! Or you don't want me to see your small dick!?" Hannah pointed to his morning wood with a annoyed expression.  
Alois' eyes widened and he blushed.  
"You weren't saying that last time we had sex!" Alois huffed.  
"Which was two months ago!" Hannah shot back.  
Alois rolled his eyes. "If My dick is so small then why couldn't you fit the **whole** thing in your mouth last month, _Hannah!?!"_ Alois jumped on the last nerve.  
Hannah gasped and bit her lip, water coming to her eyes.   
"If you know how I feel about that why would you say that?" Hannah covered her face and turned away.  
Alois frowned and took a hesitatant step forward. Hannah hiccuped.   
Alois put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around and brought her into a bear hug. Hannah sniffled and hiccuped violently.

"Sorry...I'm sorry.." Alois whispered as he rubbed her back. Hannah rose her hand and hit him on the pectoral. Alois didn't protest, he deserved that.  
And the other. And the slap. And the punch to the stomach.  
Hannah kept crying even though the violence didn't make her feel any better.  
"I shouldn't have said that...Can you forgive me?" Alois moved back a bit to cup her face.  
Hannah tried to be angry but ended up crying a bit more. She nodded and hid her face again. Alois kissed her head and murmured apologies to her, trying to make her feel better.  
"Do you still wanna take that shower? Or not?" He asked.   
Hannah nodded and he led her to the bathroom then let her get in the shower. He waited a few minutes before he joined her.

"I couldn't even get my last twenty minutes of sleep with all of that yelling." Royalty sighed as she served herself some cereal. Mist yawned and nodded.  
"Jim and Hannah really should stop fighting all of the time.." Mist mumbled as she poured Royalty some milk.  
"Or just move far away from our rooms." Royalty yawned. Royalty began to eat her cereal.  
"Do you hear those loud snores at Night? It's so unlady like." Mist said as she sat down and began breakfast.   
"Mom gets them when she's stressed. It's a miracle they haven't fucked in the last two months. I could finally sleep at night." Royalty chuckled bitterly.  
"Maybe because Hannah is not as classy and Elegant as she was before." Mist mumbled.   
"Or maybe because dad doesn't find pregnant people attractive." Royalty giggled.  
Mist shot her granddaughter a mischievous look. Royalty giggled and continued to eat her cereal.

A few minutes later, Hannah and Alois came into the dining room. Hannah wore a Black dress with floral designs, Black Flats, Her hair styled like Mickey mouse with loose strands and light makeup with a gold chain. Alois wore a black wife beater with Red jeans and red Doc martens, A open red sweater and his hair was now In a light skin fade. **_(Only brown people_** ** _will_** ** _understand XD.)_**

Alois pulled a chair for Hannah and she sat down after shoving him away.  
Alois rolled his eyes and Sat in his own chair.

"Good Morning Jim and Hannah~!" Mist chirped.  
"Mornin yonder." Royalty did a half ass salute.   
"Good morning." Alois said flatly, opting not to eat this morning.   
Hannah stayed completely quiet as she got herself some food.  
Royalty and Mist passed it off as the side effect of the argument.

"So! Uh. I scheduled a neighborhood charity baby shower In Brooklyn!" Mist tried to strike up conversation.   
Hannah stayed completely quiet and Alois rolled his eyes.   
"And They say Shakira will be there!" Mist added enthusiastically.  
Hannah slowly chewed on a slice of tomato.  
"Good for her." Alois idly mixed sugar into tea.  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Hannah got up.   
"I'll get it." Hannah excused her self, Purposely jamming Alois' chair so he spilled the tea. Alois sighed and bit his lip. He deserved that.

Hannah opened the door an came face to face with big pink bouquet.

"Who's having a little Beyoncé?! Hannah is!" August cheered, shoving the bouquet onto Hannah.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and smelled them.  
"The doctors aren't sure if it's a girl. Though it could be twins." Hannah giggled.  
August rolled her eyes and invited herself in.   
"Nonsense. You look so thick I'm almost positive your having a girl." August said poshly as she hung up her coat.  
"What? I am not fat!" Hannah whined.  
"What do you want me to call you? Voluptuous? Be lucky I said Thick." August turned around and began to tuck in the loose strands of hair on Hannah's head. "Look at my little sister. All Chubby and stuff." August cooed.   
Hannah sighed. She had no idea August could be this motherly.  
"You look like a train hit you." August said as she fixed Hannah's makeup.   
Hannah sighed and put down the bouquet.   
"I'm fine. Alois and I had a argument this morning and It kinda put me off." Hannah wiped away the sullen makeup.  
"You are entitled to win. Your pregnant and you have a vagina! If all else fails then insult his ego by dissing his dick." August patted Hannah's cheeks.   
"I did...and He got me really good.." Hannah sighed and picked up the bouquet and followed August to the living room.   
"What did he say?" August asked, picking up a cookie and munching on it.   
Hannah blushed and sat on the couch.  
August handed her three cookies and Hannah slowly munched om them.

"He went for my completely weak spot. He said I quote 'If My dick is so small then why couldn't you fit the whole thing in your mouth, Hannah.' And like...I broke down." Hannah sighed.   
August began to snicker.  
"Really? You give oral, Hannah? Ooh. Modern times are getting to you Hannah~~~." August hummed.  
Hannah slapped August on the arm.  
"Shut up. I've only done it five times in the entire span of our marriage. Every time I do it it's kinda embarrassing and if I do it I'm either...Like...really aroused...or I just feel sorry for him." Hannah sighed and munched on her second cookie.  
August giggled and playfully shoved Hannah.   
"Don't take offense to it. He was probably defending his ego. You know men and their ego's and shit. The only reasons you should be mad is If he didn't apologize. That's when you beat his ass." August said with sass in her voice.   
Hannah sighed.  
"I've been acting like a Bitch all morning and being aggressive..maybe I should apologize.." Hannah sighed and put her legs across August's lap.

August frowned.   
"The last thing you do is ever apologize unless you are wrong. Other than that, be as bitchy and agressive as you want until you've calmed down. Oh. The tickets to the Grammy you gave me. Are they plus one?" August asked.  
"Yeah..." Hannah finished her last cookie and idly rubbed her stomach. She felt happy that her baby or babies could eat whatever she ate. It made her feel responsible and stuff.

"Good. Cause I wanna bring this handsome jawn I saw at the office." August sighed dreamily and kissed the air.  
"Ewwww." Hannah groaned.   
"What? Just because your married and stuff doesn't mean I can't get busy with anyone I want to. The only reason I'm single is because I'm worth millions, Okay Hannah?" August chuckled.  
"August~~." Hannah whined.   
"Hmm?" August's sparkling gold eyes locked on Hannah.  
"Are you gonna be there when I have this baby or babies or fucking some human?" Hannah asked.  
August blushed.  
"What? You were fucking a human first!" August retaliated.   
"Yeah, But I was in love. Your just doing it for the fun. You should know hairy women aren't in style anymore." Hannah teased.  
August rolled her eyes.  
"Hairy women were never in style."

Hannah shook her head.  
"Nah. Hairy women were in style in the late 1800's. And so were big boobs. And fair women too." Hannah said.  
August Smirked.   
"So I guess you had a lot of competition?" August poked Hannah's boob.  
Hannah grabbed her boob.  
"I did not. Almost all women in London were fair but half weren't of noble status and those who were were already engaged. Plus, I don't know who would have a fetish for hairy pussy. That's just nasty." Hannah snorted.  
"Hairy pussy is adored in Germany and Brazil." August snickered.  
"You seem to know alot of hairy pussy. You like hairy pussy August? You want some? I haven't groomed down there in two months." Hannah teased.   
August squealed and swatted Hannah.   
"No I do not want your hairy pussy! It's probably stretched out and has stitches!" August huffed.  
"If My hairy pussy was stretched out and had stitches how do you think I had Royalty? Royale? Or how I'm pregnant?" Hannah taunted.  
"Enough about hairy pussy okay?!" August sighed.   
Hannah shrugged.   
"Okay. No problem. But If you want some hairy senior pussy you should find Mrs.Baker."

 _"Hannah what did_ _I_ _just_ _say!?_

Alois had gotten bored with stirring cold tea. He looked to his immediate right and frowned. Hannah wasn't there. She was probably still mad at him.   
Getting up, Alois excused himself and went to the garage. Alois grabbed a random pair of keys off of the wall and pressed the red button on the remote. A black range rover's lights blinked and it made a odd sound. Alois shrugged and got in the car.

Soon he was doing 65 on the highway.  
His mind was far away from driving, it was on Kat's bakery. Hannah really loved those small cakes and she loved their wedding cake from their too. All he was faced with was what flavor to get her. Her taste buds varied nowadays.

Twenty minutes later he slammed the car door and walked into the bakery.  
Almost immediately he was greeted by the owner, Kat.

"How's life youngin? Can I get ya anything?" Kat beamed.  
Alois wanted to call her youngin right back.  He was 162 years old for fuck sake.  
Nevertheless, he smiled.  
"I just need something as a apology gift." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Get in an argument with the misses? Well this isn't the store to be at. There's a jewelry store two miles down." Kat said in a jolly voice.  
Alois internally wanted to scream at her **'Do your** **fucking** **job and get me something** **you** **old hag!** '. But nevertheless he was kind.

"She already has lots of jewelry. Another ring or necklace won't make make a difference. Uh. Do you have those small cakes of assorted flavors and shapes?" Alois asked.  
Kat smiled.  
"Sure I do! Coming right up!"   
Kat walked to the back and came back with a heart shaped 3d container with three shelves that hearts cakes of many flavors, designs and kinds.

Alois looked at it for a second, feeling a bit sorry that they'll be dead in less than a hour.  
"I'll take and could I get a slice of strawberry cake for the road?" Alois pulled out his wallet.  
"Sure thing!" Kat plated a slice of strawberry cake and added it.  
"That'll be 34.67." Kat beamed.  
Alois internally rolled his eyes and gave Kat four tens and a single.  
Kat gave him back his change and Alois was on his way.   
He sat in the car, just slowly eating his strawberry cake, wondering what was the cause of that stupid little argument.   
Maybe him calling her a fatty? Or her insulting his ego? Or maybe him insulting her pride?  
Yup. It was all three.  
Alois threw the half eaten cake out the window and sped off.

"Royalty!" Hannah called from the den. Royalty dropped her phone on the kitchen counter and rolled her eyes.  
"Yes?" Royalty called back.   
Hannah didn't answer, meaning She wanted Royalty to come.  
Royalty threw a quiet tantrum before going to the den.  
" **Yes?** " Royalty asked again.  
Hannah looked up.  
"Where's your jerk of a father?" Hannah asked.  
Royalty shrugged.   
"Probably creeping around the house. He left at breakfast." Royalty said.   
Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"Jerk." She snorted.   
"Why are you calling him a jerk?" Royalty asked.  
Hannah shot Royalty a annoyed look.  
"Because he's a jerk okay?" Hannah snapped.   
"But why?" Royalty pressed.  
Hannah sighed.  
"Child. Go away. I need to be alone." Hannah sighed.   
Royalty shrugged and walked off.

Just as she left, Alois walked in holding the heart shaped 3d container.   
Hannah looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant. Not fat." Hannah snorted.   
"Your acting like I'm stupid. I know that smart ass." Alois snorted. He stood in front of her and held out the container.   
"Look, I know I've been a dick lately and I'm sorry for going _there_ _."_ Alois held it out a bit more and tilted his head a bit then put on one sad expression, widening his eyes to look like a cats.

"Forgive me? Please? I know you want to, Hannah~~~." Alois dragged her name on.  
Hannah sighed and tried to pursed her lips but it turned into a Smile.  
"Fine. I forgive you. And I'm sorry for calling your dick small." Hannah giggled as she took the container.

"I forgive chu." Alois watched as she opened the container and spent ten minutes deciding on which cake to eat. Finally she picked the Green velvet with cute white bows.  
She looked up at him and rolled her eyes before shooing him away.  
She didn't like him watching her eat anymore.  
Alois sat on the couch next to her and watched her eat, even though she tried to hide or shoo him away. She looked like a Chubby panda when she ate. >_<

Alois leaned on her shoulder and turned on the T.V.  
"Wanna watch something?" Alois nudged her.   
Hannah swallowed a mouth full of cake before answering. "Let's watch the duchess. I love that movie." Hannah continued eating her cake.  
"Mm-Mm. How about titanic?" Alois suggested in a hopeful voice.  
Hannah shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
Alois played Titanic and they settled back and watched it. Alois glanced at her ever so often, every ten minutes she was eating a different mini cake.  
Alois nudged her. Hannah looked over from her cakes.  
"I love you." Alois said.  
Hannah blushed and looked away.  
"Jerk." She huffed.  
Alois smiled and kissed her cheek.  
Hannah blushed harder and softly smiled.

Three hours later, Alois and Hannah witnessed the death of Jack Dawson.

"If Rose would have moved her fat ass over then maybe Jack would have survived!" Hannah snapped.  
Alois threw his hands up in the air.  
"But if he got on then the whole thing would have capsized! It's a grandfather clock Hannah! It can only hold so much weight!" Alois said,  exhausted.  
"Alois the Bitch can only weigh so much! Corsets and fucking small dresses take a toll! He doesn't eat so much and he's homeless so that means both of them put together could be no less than 100 pounds!" Hannah refused to loose this argument.   
Alois rubbed his temples and sighed.  
"Jack weighs atleast 120 and rose looks Chubby enough! Plus even if they both could fit, one was bound to die!"   
Hannah huffed, knowing she had lost the argument. But she was still getting the last word.   
"Not die, just be paralyzed from waist down..."

Alois sighed and leaned back on the couch cushions.  
"Whatever you say." He mumbled.  
Hannah smirked and snuggled into his under arm.  
A few minutes passed. They watched Rose being rescued and her going to new York.   
"This was a good movie." Hannah said.  
Alois snickered and rolled his eyes.   
"It was." He agreed.   
Hannah tilted her head back and kissed his chin.  
"I love you too." Hannah said.  
Alois returned the kiss on her lips and smiled.   
"I love you more."   
Hannah giggled and sat up and reached behind the couch cushion and pulled out a notebook then fixed herself in his underarm again.

"Alois?" Hannah asked.  
"Hannah." Alois replied.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and made again sharp sound with her teeth.  
"So, for the last week I've been doodling around with names. Y'know since the doctors said it might be twins--"  
Hannah was cut off by a quick movement, a flinch.   
She looked at Alois oddly as he tried to compose himself. She passed it off as random muscle movements.  
"And Y'know since we might have little demons in two months then I wanna be sure what we'll  name them." Hannah pulled a key from her ear and opened the notebook and flipped a couple pages.  
"So far I've got Payton, Paris, Robin, Majesty and Queen or Anne for a baby girl. To be honest I like the name Queen. Y'know. Female ruler? But then again, It'll make our daughter feel overwhelmed everyday just hearing the name Queen! Queen!" Hannah said as she peeked back at Alois.   
"Who names a child Queen? Unless your gonna add a name after that.." Alois trailed off.  
"I want our children's names to be unique okay? Like, I'm the only one in this family with a Basic Bitch name. Like literally ' _Oh Here's my husband_ _Alois_ _, My mother in law Mist, My kids, Royale and Royalty and I'm Hannah.' ."_ Hannah mimicked a high pitch voice.  
"You do not sound like that. You sound quiet and shy. But I don't see anything wrong with the name Hannah. Even though it's common it's  a pretty name." Alois shrugged.  
"I know, but I don't like the name. I should've changed it the moment I ran away. Maybe I'll Name myself Alex or Go hood Rachet and call myself LA LA." Hannah snickered.   
Alois rolled his eyes  
"You have a nice name, really. My name is basic. Jim. Jim is basic as fuck. The only reason I call myself Alois is because it has a nice ring to It. That's all." Alois began to play in Hannah's hair.  
"I know but Jim is a cute name! You can add things too it and make fun of it in a cute way and stuff. All you can do with my name is whine it." Hannah giggled.   
Alois rolled his eyes for the 1000th time.  
"We were discussing baby names?" He flicked the notebook.   
"Oh! As I was saying, I really like Queen. But since we've kept a Royal name anarchy, I'll take Majesty too or if we change our minds I'd prefer Paris. It's elegant." Hannah said with a small smile.  
"I like the Royal name anarchy. Like it kinda suits Macken and Trancy Y'know? I like Paris and Majesty." Alois smelled her hair.   
Hannah flipped the page.  
"For boy names I've been having a hard time Y'know? I was thinking Jimmy but that'll make me seem a little to obsessed over you." Hannah said as she itched her leg.  
"What? No. No. No. Don't you ever name a child after me or relating to my name. You are right. It makes you seem like a crazy woman who's too obsessed over me." Alois chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair.   
Hannah giggled and cleared her throats.   
"Okay. But if we do have twins, a boy and a girl, I'll definitely love Majesty and Majestic." Hannah said as she wrote something down.  
"You seem keen on the idea of twins." Alois commented.  
Hannah giggled.  
"I'm not keen. I just know okay? This is my third time having a baby and I'm excited. You should be too. Not flinching everytime I say Twins or ignoring me when I'm sick and stuff." Hannah nudged him.   
"I know.  I know. But Twins? Twins? I'm supposed to be nervous and a bit scared. We can barely handle two children but two more?" Alois sighed and flopped on the couch.  
"You can't be such a whimp. Blame your dick for making me have twins. Plus, as long as we're both there and stuff we'll figure it out. Okay?" Hannah kissed his cheek.   
Alois sighed and nodded.  
"Okay.." He agreed.   
"Good. Now come cuddle with me."   
  


Royalty sat in her room, the same room Alois had decorated for her before she was even born, with the A.C. running on cool, Beats on her ears, listening to Beyoncé's new song, Work.  
She never understood what the lyrics meant and why Mist didn't want her listening to it, but she liked the song.

"Mmm...better wake up and act like....Work work work work work.....haffi Work work work work..  
Ner ner ner ner...." Royalty mumbled and hummed.  
Royalty got up and walked over to the Sony stereos on by the closet.  
She hooked up her phone and played her music loudly.  
Unbeknownst that her parents, two rooms down, we're trying to talk about important things, Like finance, The baby and work and things like that.

Royalty began to dance around, winding her curvy and low set waist, swaying her body. Hands on her knees, she rolled her waist to the beat of the song, Her long hair in her face.

Hannah would have a heart attack if she walked in and saw her doing this. Royalty giggled at the thought.   
Royalty stood up straight and mimicked Hannah and drakes dancing in the video, pretending her best friend, Aniesha was behind her, moving with her.

Royalty liked Aniesha Alot. She never told anyone because she knew liking girls was wrong and One of her parents would most likely disown her for it.   
Royal blushed, remembering what Aniesha looked like.  
Aniesha had long, wavy black hair, Her skin tone was nutmeg, She had piercing Hazel eyes, Perfect kissable lips, A pretty face, Her breast were smaller than Royalty's but there, A Curvy figure, She was 4'5 and She had a cute nose piercing.

Royalty didn't notice blonde hair, Electric blue eyes peeking through her door. When she did, she looked up, about to change her dance move.

Royalty yelped and stumbled back.  
Jeez. Alois was a creeper sometimes.

"Hi." She said with a small wave.  
"Turn it down or turn it off. " Alois said in a low, dry voice.   
"Why? You don't like it?" Royalty teased.   
Alois cleared his throat and blushed slightly.  
"You don't even know what the song means and It is embrassing." Alois said in that same dry voice.  
"Its Just a song. You no like? You leave." Royalty said in a thick Chinese accent.  
Alois tilted his head.  
Royalty scrambled to the stereo and unhooked her phone.  
"Thank you." Alois said as he disappeared. But then he peeked his head back In the room.

"And dancing like a bacchanalist will make your mother faint. Don't do it."  
With that, he disappeared.

Royalty rolled her eyes.  
Hannah was a posh old woman.  
Sometimes Royalty wished Beyoncé's spirit was in her mother more.  
Royalty dialed Aniesh.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Wassup Bitch?" Aniesha said.  
Royalty giggled.  
"I'm fine, Bitch. How are you today?" Royalty chuckled, rubbing her flat stomach.   
"I'm bored as fuck. Weekends go slowly for me." Aniesha sighed.  
"Really? My dad and I can come get you and you can hang out with me." Royalty offered hopefully.  
"Ugh. Don't bring your dad. My older sister will tie him up and rape him. You can't take the train to my house?" Aniesha asked.  
"Yeah, But I don't know how to get there." Royalty said nervously.  
"Okay...Just come get me. Ask your parents if I can stay over, please?" Aniesha asked.  
"They'll say yes. Get your things packed Annie~! Queen Royalty is coming to get your~~!" Royalty trailed off.   
"Slim thick with my cute ass!" Aniesha finished.

"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" Alois asked as he filed Hannah's nails.   
"I know but I can't help it. This time, it'll be normal." Hannah shrugged as she searched for a nail polish.   
"Normal? Your acting like your going to shit out a baby. What exactly is normal?" Alois held Hannah's hand out to inspect it.  
"Normal is me having a baby at a hospital with doctors and midwives, not my husband looking up how to deliver a baby on wiki how. I want A loud hospital room, my family and stuff." Hannah said as she eyed black polish.  
"I did a pretty good job okay? Plus I bet All Royale will do is freak out, Mist will be crying and Royalty will be taking pictures." Alois said as he filed her thumb.  
"Guess what? There will be no camera's allowed and If you freak out you have to go home. Y'know we could do that crazy T.v. thing where they put me on drugs and I'm like....laying in the bed." Hannah giggled  
"Drugs? You like drugs now Hannah?" Alois teased.  
Hannah playfully shoved him.  
"No, but when you and your stupid little friends smoke and snort coke I get curious." Hannah passed him yellow nail polish.  
"They're not my friends first of all, and I do not snort coke. Maybe I smoke but that's only once in a while." Alois hummed.  
"What's smoking like?" Hannah asked  
"Smoke filling your lungs and nicotine blanking your senses." Alois said flatly as he opened the Polish and began on her pinky.  
"Is it enjoyable?" Hannah snickered.  
Alois paused and looked up at her.  
"You seem awfully keen on what smoking is like." He said.  
"No I'm not..." Hannah said innocently.  
Alois tilted his head.  
"Fine. I am. So what? I'm not planning on doing it anyway.." Hannah shrugged.  
"You better not. If you do, I'll throw you over my knee and beat you with my belt." Alois threatened.  
"You seem awfully keen on spanking me. Is that a kink or something?" Hannah asked.  
"No. I just enjoy hearing you beg." Alois shrugged.  
"Oh? You enjoy my begging?" Hannah echoed.  
Alois snickered. Hannah was always so gullible sometimes.   
"I just like the way you say my name." Alois snickered.   
Hannah blushed and shoved him away.   
"You pervert!" She squealed.   
"What? It's not even in a sexual way. I just like the way my name sounds coming out of your mouth. Y'know. With that cute English accent." Alois chuckled as he took her hand and painted her index.  
"I do not have an English accent." Hannah shot back.   
Alois pulled out his phone and kindly showed A video of Hannah walking around the kitchen, babbling on about the baby.  
"Shuddup." Hannah huffed.  
"I didn't even say anything." Alois giggled.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Don't come in! We're naked!" Alois said.  
"Come in." Hannah said flatly.  
Royalty peeked in and then came in.  
"Daddy?" Royalty said in a sickly sweet voice.  
"What do you want from my poor soul this time?" Alois asked as he looked up at his 12 year old princess.   
"Can Aniesha sleep over? Please?" Royalty pleaded.  
"Who?" Hannah asked.   
"Annie. Can Annie. Sleep over?" Royalty asked again.   
"Oh. Yeah whatever." Alois said as he waved his hand in at dismissive gesture.  
"Well can we go get her?" Royalty asked.  
Alois sighed and looked up from Hannah's hand.  
"Do you not see me trying to be Asian and paint my wife's hand?" He asked.   
"It'll only take two hours. Please?" Royalty pleaded.  
"Just go Alois. Mist will finish it for me okay?" Hannah said as she corked the Polish.   
"You sure?" He asked.  
Hannah giggled and kissed his lips.  
"Yes, Now go. I'm pregnant, not crippled." Hannah chuckled.  
"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?" Alois asked.   
"Because this stage is bad Y'know. Next is baby kicks then I get fat and stuff." Hannah giggled as she explained.   
"It sounds as if the baby is doing the gangnam style inside of you." Alois teased.  
"Oh my god you just made me scared!" Hannah shrieked.  
"What? Maybe it Does the Lil man anthem on your bladder." Alois continued.   
Hannah playfully shoved her weird husband.  
"Alois stop it!" She laughed.   
"Or maybe it was your from inside out." Alois chuckled.  
"Alois!!" Hannah laughed as she threw a pillow at him.  
Alois caught the pillow and scrambled onto her.   
"You know you love me." Alois teased as he repeatedly kissed her lips.  
"Augh. Mm. Mwah. Mwah. I do. Mwah  
Mwah...Now go and Mwah...Attend to..Mwah Mwah Royalty." Hannah pushed him off and sat up.  
"Fine. I'll be back to pillage you of your panties." Alois treated as he walked into the closet.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.  
"Ya Nasty!" Royalty called after him.

A Golden El Camino pulled up Infront of the a Modern suburb house that was blue and white.   
The horn honked.  
The door to the house opened out came A 12 year old girl with long wavy hair and nutmeg skin color.  
She pulled a small suitcase.  
She walked up the car and opened the door and got in.

Royalty peeked from the front seat.  
"Wattup Bitch?" Royalty snickered.   
"Wassup Bitch?" Aniesha replied.   
"Language!" Alois warned as he pulled off.  
"Oops. Sorry 'Electric'." Royalty giggled.   
Aniesha peeked over the drivers seat.  
"Behold! The Electric! Can I have your autograph?" Aniesha asked.  
"Sit. Down. And. Put. On. Your.  Seatbelt." Alois said sternly.   
"Aww. Why so sour? You depraved of the booty?" Aniesha taunted.  
"What do you know about that?" Alois snorted.   
"Lots of things. Can I touch your hair? Just for a second?" Aniesha asked.   
"No." Alois said as he turned onto the highway.  
Royalty giggled and touched Alois' hair and so did Aniesha.  
Alois pursed his lips and stopped the car, throwing them both forward.  
"Seatbelt. Now." He said.   
Royalty crawled into the back and sat next to Annie then Buckled them both in one seatbelt.   
"You smell good." Royalty hummed.  
"You smell better." Aniesha giggled.  
"But your prettier." Royalty giggled.  
"Were both pretty." Aniesha said with a small blush.   
"Are you blushing? You like me don't you? You've gotta crush on the best friend~!" Royalty declared as she waved her hands in the air.  
Aniesha pushed Royalty away and blushed harder, Given the fact that Alois was right in the front seat.  
"Think of all the things we could do this weekend! We can shower together, eat together, Sleep together~!" Royalty carried on, embrassing her best friend to no end.  
"Oh my godddd. Royal! Staph!" Aniesha whined.  
"We can dress up and get our nails done, we can check out my mom's new clothing, we can stay up late and watch horror movies!" Royalty continued.   
"Stappphh." Aniesha whined.  
"We'll eat ourselves sick and most importantly~~~! We'll make my dad drive us around!" Royalty cheered.  
"Royal." Aniesha sighed.   
"I get it.  I'm already fat. So we'll take my mom's skinny Bitch juice and have a blast!" Royalty laughed as she kicked back.  
"Your such an Idiot." Aniesha sighed.  
"That's the side effect of being awesome. Don't worry pupil. You will learn soon." Royalty hummed.

"Did you hear about that eight grader?" Aniesha asked In attempt to change the subject.   
"Who? The one with the red hair?" Royalty quieted her tone.   
"Yup." Aniesha confirmed.   
"Kim? What happened to her?" Royalty asked quietly.  
"There's a rumor going around that she get busy with the principal for a grade because she's illiterate." Aniesha whispered.  
"Ew. Why can't she just learn like everyone else?" Royalty snickered.

"Because It's hard to, Royalty. You two should know better than to talk about someone like that. You don't know what goes on at her house so you don't have say. Don't lemme catch your ass talking about a disabled person again, Royalty." Alois warned from the front seat.   
Royalty bit her lip and sent Aniesha a weird look.  
Aniesha shrugged.   
"Now, does anyone want Chipotle or Mc Donalds?"

_

"Your room is so big...." Aniesha said said as she flopped on the four poster bed.  
"Not sure if that's a insult or complement. Wanna listen to some music?" Royalty asked.  
"Hell yeah Bitch. The fuck this looks like? Bust me down?" Aniesha chuckled.  
Royalty rolled her eyes and went over to the stereo, hooked up her phone and played I want you to know by Zedd marshmello remix.  
When the beat dropped, both 12 year Olds were up and moving,  jumping around and pretending they were on a stage.

"This is so alcoholic!" Aniesha laughed.  
"It's amazing!" Royalty cheered.  
The two girls intertwined hands and ran around in a circle.  
Royalty was careful not to hurt her best friend, seeing see was a full-fledged Demon now.   
Royalty paused and went over to the stereo and changed the song to formation by Beyoncé's.

"My daddy European!" Royalty Did the nae nae.  
"My Mama Hellian!" Aniesha beefed it up.  
"You mix that negro with that Creole!" Royalty laughed as she did a odd version of the nae nae.  
"You get a Brooklyn bama!!" Aniesha finished.

"I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros! I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils!" Royalty and Aniesha yelled at the top of their lungs before breaking out into weird and drunken dances.

They didn't notice a head of Blonde and Electric blue eyes peeking through the door.  
They only noticed it when Aniesha wen to do the hardest whip of her life and screamed and fell back.  
"Why are you such a creeper?" Royalty asked, helping Aniesha up.

"Turn it down or turn it off." Alois said for the second time that day.  
"Okay. Sorry.  Sorry." Royalty sighed.  
Alois stared at Royalty for a second.   
"Don't make me have to come back down this hall." He warned before disappearing.

Royalty turned off the music and plopped on a big purple bean bag.   
Aniesha walked over and plopped next to her.  
"What does Hellian mean?" She asked.  
Royalty paused.   
'Hellian mean I'm from Hell'  
She couldn't just tell Aniesha that!  
"I dunno." She shrugged.   
"Okay. Wanna watch T.V.?" Aniesha asked.  
"Nah. I don't like cable and I forgot my Netflix password. Wanna meet my mom?" Royalty asked.  
Aniesha blushed and looked away.  
Royalty.  
Royalty was the richest girl in the United state.  
Her mother was the famous Beyoncé and Her Father was the Famous Electric.  
From what she knew, Beyoncé was a introverted woman and didn't show much emotion aside from interviews, performances and Singing. Some even said Beyoncé was a cruel woman or She was arrogant and self observed.

"Uh....I...are you sure she likes me?" Aniesha asked shyly.  
"Oh come now.  My dad has no problem with you. You've never even met my mother have you?" Royalty said in attempt to cheer Aniesha up.

Aniesha blushed harder.  
"Isn't she Beyoncé?" Aniesha asked shyly.  
"Yeah but that means nothing. C'mon! Maybe she'll let us in her closet!" Royalty picked Aniesha up and got up.  
Aniesha shrieked and jumped off of Royalty.  
"Oh. Eheh. Sorry. I got to the gym with my big brother." Royalty chuckled nervously.   
Aniesha giggled and shrugged.   
"So. Uh. We were going to meet your mom?" She asked.  
Royalty smiled and led Aniesha out of the room. They Walked two doors down and knocked on the door.  
"Mommy?" Royalty called.  
"She's not here." Came a muffled response.  
Royalty pursed her lips and continued.  
They had searched the entire second floor and they still couldn't find Hannah.  
Royalty resorted to the first floor.  
"Mommy!!! Mom!!!" She screamed.   
Aniesha glanced around nervously.   
"Mother! Maker of memories! Birth giver! Mooooommm!!!" Royalty screamed.

"Hey! Hey! Stop yelling my name like you've lost me at the mall." Came a soft spoken voice from behind them.  
Aniesha and Royalty whipped around and Saw Hannah, dawning A simple green dress with simple green house slippers.

Aniesha looked Hannah up and down.  
Beyonce.   
Beyonce in flesh and blood.  
She didn't look arrogant. She didn't look cruel. She didn't look self observed or introverted. She looked like a lazy house wife.   
Aniesha looked into her face. She had long but soft feature, Ocean violet eyes and plump lips with full cheeks. She was gorgeous with or without makeup. Aniesha had always thought she wore contacts. But it was apparent she wasn't. Oh her breast. Those large breast....

"Oh. Good. We've found you. I wanted you to meet my best friend! Aniesha! Annie for short." Royalty declared.   
Hannah's eyes flew to Aniesha.   
She looked the girl up and down, deeming her proper enough to be Royalty's friend.

Hannah held out her hand.   
"Hi, I'm Hannah." She said.   
Aniesha slowly took it and shook it, eyes wide with a unknown emotion.   
"Mom! Your scaring her!" Royalty whined.   
"I am not." Hannah defended.  
Royalty snatched Aniesha away from Hannah.  
"Don't break my friend. She's the only friend I've had. Can we please check out your closet?" Royalty asked.  
"Maybe later. Alois is trying to sleep." Hannah said.  
"We could sneek by?" Royalty pleaded.  
Hannah shook her head.  
"Nope. Don't do it or else I'm going to have to punish you." Hannah said as if she was hurt by her own words.  
Royalty rolled her eyes.  
"Fine. Then can you atleast grab some nail polish and old makeup for us? Please?" Royalty asked.  
"I said Alois is trying to sleep. I'm not going back in there until he's asleep." Hannah said again, Her own words hurting her soul.   
She just hated saying no to Royalty. They had a delicate relationship and Hannah didn't want anything to rapture it.  
"Fine. It's so boring at home. Can we go out and rent some movies?" Royalty asked.  
"My wallet is in the bedroom along with my keys." Hannah said.  
"Then can we just go have a swim?" Royalty asked.  
Hannah shrugged as she walked off.  
"Go ahead. Just don't drown."

Hannah climbed the stairs and went into a guest room and settled in the window seat. She watched the pool for and long time before Royalty and Aniesha came outside, dawning bathing suits, towels and flip flops.  
Hannah sighed and walked over to the bed and lay down then closed her eyes.   
Her mind was elsewhere. At first, she thought about the baby, then her mind flew to food. She paused to see if she was hungry. Then continued.   
For some odd reason, she remembered a beating she collected for throwing up in the foyer. Then she remembered her eye being dug out of her skull. Then her mind flew to that dreadful day. The torture, the rape, the embarrassment. Maybe if she wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time it wouldn't have happened. But then her future wouldn't have happened.  
Hannah willed herself to make good of it. Her future started there. Her life started there. A wonderful son. A loving husband. Plus, Her first time was with someone she loved.  
She blushed  and pushed it out of her mind, Replacing it with roses.  
After a long time of thinking and wondering, Hannah closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
Just as she was loosing consciousness, She heard the door open, soft foot steps, she felt a sinking behind her and arms wrapped around her waist along with hot breath on her neck.   
Unbeknownst to her brain, a smile made itself known on her face.  
  


 


	133. Kim's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'Don't Kill Her Hannah!

Alois woke up in the guest room the next morning. Yawning, he sat up and looked around. No Hannah.

However, he forgot all about that when he noticed he had a huge erection. It felt like he wanted to piss but he just couldn't and it really hurt.

Alois sighed and got up. He got on his knees next to the bed and then rose himself into a plank and began to do push up.

Two minutes he had done 30 pushups and then got up and left the guest room.

In the hall, Royalty rushed past him, Gagging at the fact that he didn't have top on.

Alois rolled his eyes and entered the master bedroom. Almost immediately he set eyes on Hannah. The silver haired woman busied herself with doing female pushups. Y'know. The ones that flatten your stomach and build your butt. And she was failing miserably. She could barely pick her self up.

"You need to put your knees together and stop relying on upper body strength." Alois said from the door.

Hannah looked up and blushed. She scrambled to sit on her knees.

"Oh! Hi! Good morning! Didn't see you there...." Hannah trailed off nervously.

Alois chortled and grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom.

Hannah blushed and turned off the silent vibrator on the floor below her.

It was so embarrassing for your husband to catch you masturbating...

Hannah got up and kicked it under the bed then grabbed her towel and hurried into the bathroom. She undressed and joined her husband in the shower.

Alois jumped when she slapped his ass. He shot her a glare and Hannah giggled and turned away.

"Please don't fap while I'm washing my hair." Hannah reached for the soap and began to lather herself down.

"Keep minding my dicks business. I'll make sure to come on you." Alois chuckled as he rinsed off his body.

"Your dick is my business. I'm your wife aren't I? If I'm not then we'll have a serious problem." Hannah washed herself up then stepped under the water.

"Your wedding ring is finally staying on." Alois snickered.

"I know. I get hungry okay?" Hannah giggled.

"Sure you do." Alois hummed.

Hannah rolled her eyes and elbowed him In the stomach.

"Keep talking shit." She said.

"There is no such language as shit.." Alois said innocently.

Hannah laughed and shook her head.

"You know what I mean."

"I guess I do." Alois shrugged as she poked her but repeatedly.

"That hurts." Hannah said.

Alois poked her left cheek then her right then her left again; then something caught his attention. Alois quickly stuck his finger between her thighs and swiped upwards then grabbed his hand back.

Hannah jumped and squeaked.

"Hey!" She snapped.

Alois looked at Hannah with 'That' smirk.

"Hannah you've been fucking yourself haven't you?" Alois held up his finger, coated with discharge.

Hannah pursed her lips.

"And?" She said arrogantly.

Alois played with the discharge on his finger for a second.

"So that's why you were doing girly pushups this morning." Alois summed it up like the pervert he was.

Hannah huffed and rolled her eyes.

"That's my business." She said.

"I don't believe that. If My dick is your business then your vagina is my business." Alois gave her a Pedo-bear look. "And you've been fuckin!" He snickered.

Hannah sighed and admitted.

"Yeah, so what? You act like you don't beef off in a sock." Hannah pushed hair out of her eyes.

"I actually don't masturbate. Why masturbate when you can have sex?" Alois teased as he still played with the stuff.

Hannah blushed and turned away.

"Why is it a big deal if I masturbate? Your not even attracted to me anymore unless your horny." Hannah shrugged.

Becoming disgusted with playing with the thing, Alois washed his hand off.

"I never said that and where did you get that stupid notion?" Alois asked as he began to wash her hair for her.

Hannah shrugged.

"Cause I'm fat and I'm not at my best right now. Before this whole situation you used to be a little pervert to me all of the time but now you're just a dormant jackass. Plus I see the way you look at other people." Hannah sighed.

Alois massaged suds into her hair.

"Look at what people? I don't recall myself looking at other people in Lust at all." Alois washed all of the suds out. "The only reason we don't have sex and stuff anymore because, well I don't know about you, but remember what happened when we were pregnant with Royalty on thanksgiving? I just don't want that to happen again. Plus, sex after the three month mark could be hazardous if you didn't know." Alois pulled her ear.

"And you're not fat you panda."

Hannah blushed and closed her eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

Alois moved aside her hair and kissed her neck.

"Yes, really. Now stop making me be mushy and stuff."

After the shower, Hannah and Alois went over they're schedule.

Meeting with Lawyers at 10.

Meet and Greet at 11:30.

Brunch with Kim and Kanye at 1.

Parent teacher at 3.

Then the rest of the day off.

Hannah chose to wear A White sundress that fitted against her thick body that was flowy and long plus it had wispy flowy veils all over, White beach sandals, Diamond earrings and Diamond bracelets along with a diamond necklace, Her hair In Taraji P. Henson, Her eye shadow was black but it faded into grey then white along with a little water line pencil to make her eyes pop with a cat eye and perfect eyebrows, Red lip stainer on her kissable plump lips, Her Nails done perfectly in white and gold, She smelled of Siren by Alien and she also had a White quilted handbag with gold straps and zippers that was stylish by Dream.

Alois opted to wear A White dress shirt with a black suit vest, White Skinny jeans, Black Timberlands with white short laces and he looked to plain, Alois added a toxic green Raccoon tail to the back of his jeans, A Green beanie sat atop his flaxen locks, fingerless black gloves, A pearl rolex with a fake nose ring along with black ear Piercings, He smelled of F*ck love by Roc.

10:08 a.m.

Alois intently nodded as he stared at the contract In front of him.

"So your telling me, That I have to pay you 20,000 dollars monthly just to manage my bank accounts?" Alois said for the third time.

"Yes that is correct." Said his lawyer, a middle aged Caucasian man.

Alois picked up the contract and scanned it over once more.

"At the beginning of my career, you fucked up my savings and my 5th bank account leaving me with only 250,000 to my god damn name and now you want me to pay you 20,000 just so you could fuck it up again?" Alois asked with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Hannah shifted uncomfortably in the chair next to him.

"Alois I think you should calm down..." Hannah said softly.

"No, I won't calm down. It's like we're both in a boat and he's the one wearing a life jacket." Alois slammed the contract down on the table and leaned in. "Not only am I angry when you play with my money but I'm pissed when you think you can make a fool out of me."

"Sir I am only trying to make the right preparations for the future so you won't go bankrupt. If you keep adding to your current savings account the bank will terminate it and take all 9.7 billion dollars in there." The man shifted.

Alois sighed and leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I swear y'all do the most." He chuckled dryly to himself. Alois opened his eyes.

"Fine. Do what you have to. We'll see how it works out and I'm only paying you 5,000 until I can see a reason why this is necessary. IF You happen to fuck up I'm coming for your ass." With that, Alois signed His signature on the 'sign here' line.

X Alois Jim Macken Trancy

The lawyer took the document and then put it away then brought up another document.

He read it over.

"Someone by the name of Peyton Jones is suing you for child support....?"

Hannah gave Alois that "Bitch, Tell the truth" look.

"What?" Both of them asked at the same time.

The lawyer flinched and cleared his throat.

"Peyton Jones, 19 Years of age, Resident of new Jersey is suing Electric for Child support for 5 year old Alana Jones." The man said once more.

Alois sighed, the feeling of relief washing over him and he sunk in the chair. Oh god. It was only another obsessed fangurl just wanting to actually meet him and get money out of him.

Alois waved his hand.

"Keep going." He said.

Hannah put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look.

"You haven't been stepping out on me? And this girl is just another fan?...Right?" Hannah asked.

Alois nodded and sighed again.

"Yeah. I don't even know anybody by the name of Peyton." Alois sighed.

The lawyer awkwardly read out the statement.

"Peyton Jones claims Electric sexually assaulted her five years ago on October 31st at a Celebrity red carpet party in a public bathroom. She claims she was too scared to come out but now was a good time--"

"When my ratings are through the goddammit roof." Alois cut the lawyer off.

The lawyer cleared his throat. "Since she has no one else to go to." He finished.

Alois rolled his eyes.

"Are there any pictures?" He asked.

The lawyer gave him two pictures and one of himself to compare. Alois put them In front of himself and Hannah.

Peyton appeared to be a young Caucasian woman, Brunette hair and green eyes with soft but sharp features and she felt the need to dress up in makeup for this picture.

"No. She's too ugly." Hannah huffed turning away, hating to admit the woman was attractive.

"Would you chill out and stop acting so jealous?" Alois said.

Hannah rolled her eyes and looked back at the photos.

"This is Alana Jones." The lawyer pointed to the picture of a toddler.

The child had Brunette hair and blue eyes, Sharp features with a kind of Beige-ish white skin tone.

Hannah and Alois then compared pictures of Him and the kid.

They both had sharp features but Alois' features resembled a felines a bit more. They both had blue eyes but Alois' were at least 5 shades brighter.

"The kid obviously belongs to someone else." Hannah huffed.

Alois sighed and turned her chair around to face the window.

Then turned back to the lawyer.

"Obviously this child does not belong to me for many reasons. Write a statement, Tart. It looks nothing like me and I didn't attend the celebrity Halloween party because I was taking my own daughter trick or treating five years ago on Halloween. Got that?"

The lawyer nodded.

"Oh, Keep writing, I understand that I have lots of fans and Admirers but pinning a random child or pregnancy on me without any hard solid proof every five or four years is unbecoming of my fans and Its sickening. I might actually consider retirement early."

The lawyer finished with a period and let Alois read it over.

"Good, Good. What's on the agenda next?" Alois asked as he gave the paper back and turned Hannah's chair around again.

"Oh. The bank had two checks for you and Mrs.Beyonce T." The lawyer went into his brief case and pulled out two checks and gave them to Alois.

Alois gave Hannah her check and she took it.

Alois simply put the check for 300,000 I'm his pocket while Hannah stared at her check for 250,000 in awe. Well, she got bigger checks but this one was from her song Formation! She didn't even think it would make money!

Hannah grinned and pulled out her checkbook. She signed a check for 125,000 and gave it to Alois.

"Pleasure working with you." She said.

"What's this for?" Alois asked.

"Formation pulled in 250k and Since you wrote the song you deserve half of it" Hannah giggled.

"Are you sure? Because if your trying to pay me back for other things this won't work." Alois said flatly.

"I'm sure, Alois. And to be honest I was never planning to." Hannah said as she pushed the check on him.

Alois hesitatingly took it. He felt a bit guilty. Hannah made less than him and it made him feel guilty for taking her money.

Alois mentally made a note to slip it back into her bank account little by little so she wouldn't notice.

11:30

My Main By Mila J played inside of the plaza. People lined up to meet Beyoncé and Electric, King and queen of the music industry.

"Omg! Can I get a picture? Please?" Asked the hype teenage girl.

Electric smiled and took her phone then took a picture of himself then one with the girl, Her face red and tears beading in her eyes, happy to meet her crush/idol.

Electric sent her on her merry way and another fan came up.

"Uh. Can you sign my fanfiction book?" The boy asked shyly.

"You like writing?" Electric asked as he took the book.

The boy nodded.

"That's actually really good. I'll be looking forward to reading your books when you blow up." Electric signed the book and added a XOXO.

"T-T - Thanks."

"Can I hug you? Please? Please? Please?" Asked a overly excited youth.

Beyoncé nodded and smiled. She stood up and hugged the youth's head to breast, making the youth cry in joy.

The youth ran away, sobbing in happiness.

"Can you sign my new formation C.D?"

Beyoncé happily signed it and sent them on their way. Beyoncé reached for her Starbucks java chip latte to find out it wasn't where she left It. Her ocean violet eyes landed on her husband who was absent-mindedly sipping on it as he signed a African American teenage girls left breast.

Beyonce sighed and slouched in her chair then kicked off her hurting heel. Picking up her phone, she repeatedly checked her social media for anything interesting.

"Beyoncé?"

Beyoncé looked up and came face to face with the girl that had Electric ' signature on her left breast.

"Yes? How may I help you...er..Electric's little spark XOXO?" Beyoncé asked.

The girl giggled.

"Uh. I was wondering if you could sign my other boob?" The girl asked as she gave Beyoncé a sharpie marker.

"I would but you have to think about the consequences. Sharpie has chemicals that could give you breast cancer or turn your breast a abnormal color and shrink it. Are you sure?" Beyoncé asked.

The girl blushed and nodded.

Beyoncé signed her signature and #BlackLivesMatter on the girl's breast and sent her away.

"Can I kiss you? Please?" Asked the air headed blonde.

Electric gave her a odd look.

"I would but my wife is sitting right there and your only 16." He said as he signed her left arm in permanent sharpie.

The girl blushed. "Then can I kiss your cheek? Pretty please?" She pressed.

Electric chuckled and nodded.

"Go ahead." He said.

The girl kissed Electric on the cheek only to jump back when she and Beyoncé locked eyes. Rumors about Beyoncé being a cruel woman was confirmed when she had the girl escorted out.

"Can you sign this for my baby sister? She's a huge fan." Said a clearly emo youth. Electric clicked his teeth.

"Oh really? You sure it isn't you? If I remember correctly, you're wearing a leather jacket from my clothing line." Electric teased as he signed the green phone case.

The teen scoffed.

"Whatever" He said.

"I like your style and don't forget to follow me on Twitter if you haven't already~~." Electric sang as the boy walked off only to get flipped off.

Electric turned to Beyonce.

"Yo, Hannah we have to leave it is 12 and we have brunch with Kim and Kanye." Electric said.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"I hate that bitch.." She grumbled under her breath. Electric gave her a look. "It's only for publicity. I don't like Kanye either."

Beyoncé grabbed her bag and Electric took her hand and Security lead them out into crowd of fans that grabbed at them and screamed praise. They got into the SUV and were off.

1:00 p.m.

Hannah and Alois were escorted to the finest table inside 'Qui' a celebrity restaurant. By the window, Kim and Kanye were already seated, waiting for them.

Alois pulled out a chair for Hannah and Hannah mumbled her thanks before sitting down. Alois sat down and whipped out his phone, refusing to talk to Kayne.

Hannah nudged Alois. Alois sighed and put away his phone.

He smiled at the other couple.

"Hello, how are you today?" He asked.

Kayne gave Alois a sour look. Kim smiled and blushed a bit.

"Fine." Kanye said flatly.

"Were good. How are you guys?" Kim asked politely.

"Fine." Hannah said flatly.

"Were good also. So did you guys order yet?" Alois asked as he picked up the menu.

Everyone picked up a menu to avoid conversation.

They were all aware this was a publicity stunt to enhance Kim and Kanye's reputation.

Hannah didn't like it one bit that A slut and a jerk had to ride on their coat tails to fame.

Alois didn't even want to be there or be buddy-buddy with Kanye or Kim.

After they ordered, Kim tried to make small talk.

"So, how are the babies Beyoncé?" Kim asked.

"Oh? So you call them babies instead of words now? What changed your heart, Kim?" Hannah said in a spiteful manner.

Kim cleared her throat.

"Well because the way I acted before was unacceptable and I'm sorry for calling you out of your name and I wanted to apologize for it." Kim said in a jolly manner.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Apologies mean nothing. What's done can't be undone." Hannah said as she slowly sipped the seltzer.

Kim swallowed.

"I'm trying to be nice but it's hard when you're so hostile." Kimberly said as if she was talking to a child.

"Hostile? What you know about Hostile." Hannah chuckled.

Alois nudged her foot under the table and sent her a look. Hannah sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"So! I hear you have another album coming out. I suppose it'll be a success?" Alois tried his hand at small talk.

"In fact I do, it won't be crap like all of your other albums." Kanye said casually.

Alois didn't know how to take that.

"Oh? Well then I guess you'll make millions. After all you'll need it to cosmetically alter your wife to look like mine." Alois said politely.

Kanye gritted his teeth. This little shit.

It was no secret Kanye fancied Beyoncé a whole lot and that he surgically altered Kim to look like Beyoncé. For all the world knew, he might even tan her skin to get that rare shade of truly topaz or reconstruct her face.

"I guess I will." Was all Kanye had to say. Hannah smiled at Kim. Kim rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I know you will." Alois said kindly.

The waiter came and set up a small serving table. They gave Kanye his Sword fish with sushi cakes, Kim Her Garden Salad with a side of grilled chicken, Alois his Fish N chips with Beef Dumplings and Hannah her sesame chicken with a shrimp basket Along with poached salmon.

The four began to quietly dine. Alois made a note of how Kanye ate, Food in his cheek as he added more and he found it repulsive. Kim seemed to be in her own world as she moved food around her plate and picked at it.

Hannah was in her own world too, actually eating but not forgetting her manners and etiquette.

Feeling a bit playful, Alois began to play footsies with Hannah. Hannah shot him a glare. Alois made a face and continued to play footsies with her. Hannah stopped eating and gave in, playing footsies with her idiot husband.

"So, I haven't seen you on TV. lately Electric and Your show, getting to know the Trancy's is quite peculiar." Kim said as she tried to strike up conversation.

"There haven't been any shows I've wanted to be on and Thank you." Alois said as he trapped Hannah's foot between his own two.

"It's crap." Kanye cut in.

"Thank you." Alois said once more.

"No, the fact that we have to let you two ride on our tail coat to fame is crap. If you'd actually put in Work then you'd be of our caliber." Hannah said flatly as she glared at the couple.

"Hannah please stop--"

Hannah cut Alois off.

"No. It's bullshit. I don't want to be seen in public at an A-List restaurant with a slut and a jerk. That comprises everything I've worked for in the past 15 years!" Hannah continued.

"Excuse you? Who are you calling a slut? I'll have you know I am higher privileged then you will ever be!" Kim shot back.

"Kim please calm down." Kanye tried to reason.

"Your causing a scene, please stop." Alois said he felt eyes on them.

"The only reason your famous is because you fucked Ray-J you whore! It made your whole family famous. Did I fuck anyone to get where I am? I certainly did not and I could be the only reason your with that jerk is because your holding on to the last strings of fame you have!" Hannah hammered on the insults. Kim snarled.

"You Bitch!"

Kim raised her hand and placed five across Hannah's face. Hannah's vision flew to the window as her cheek wilted. Kim then dug her fingers into Hannah's perfect locks and tugged Hannah out of her seat onto the floor. Hannah made futile attempts to grab at Kim's hands but Kim wasn't having it at all.

Alois' eyes widened and he stood up and grabbed At Kim's hands and pried them from Hannah's locks. Alois tossed Kim aside and dropped to his knee's grabbing Hannah's hands from over her face.

"Hey, hey, Talk to me. Are you okay?" He asked clearly concerned. Hannah sat up and rubbed her head.

"My head is killing me..." She mumbled.

Before Alois could reply, Kim launched another attack at Hannah, throwing herself onto Hannah and hitting her repeatedly. Being forced into spread eagle by the whale on top of her, Hannah reached up and grabbed at Kim's nior locks then flipped her onto her back then wrapped her hands around Kim's neck. Kim kicked and gagged, trying to free herself from the demon's hold. It took everything in Hannah not to snap Kim's pathetic little neck like a twig. Hannah bared her teeth as she tried to restrain her own self. She tried not to bring out a monster she had put away a long time ago.

Hannah let go of Kim and scrambled back, afraid of her own self. She couldn't believe she did that. To Kim. To a helpless human being. Out of how much Hannah hated Kim, Kim didn't deserve to get hurt or die at her hand.  
Kim got up and rubbed her neck then made a mad dash at Hannah. Alois put his hand out and shoved Kim back. Alois quickly picked Hannah up bridal style and their body guards grabbed Hannah's bag and they quickly evacuated the restaurant.

"This is why you keep your mouth shut." Alois mumbled as he checked Hannah for scarring or bruising, seeing she was half Mortal they wouldn’t heal quickly.   
Hannah blushed and looked down.  
"I feel horrible.." Hannah whispered.  
"Oh? Because you almost got your ass beat?" Alois snorted.  
Hannah sighed and shook her head.  
"No...because I couldn't stop myself... It was coming out...and I barely caught myself." Hannah whispered.  
"What was coming out?" Alois asked.  
Hannah thickly swallowed and shook her head.  
"N-Nothing. Just tell the driver to hurry up." Hannah said in a dry voice.  
"Well atleast fix yourself up. You look like a mess and we can't go to Royalty's school with you looking like this." Alois said as he moved some hair from her face.  
Hannah blushed and turned away, ignoring him. But nevertheless she fixed herself up and looked good as new.

At Royalty's school, Other parents lingered around and so did students.   
They were stunned that Beyonce and Electric were at their school!

Hannah and Alois ignored the stares they were getting and they made their way to the main office where they were given a paper with all of Royalty's classes.  
They made their way to 405, math class.  
The room had some students and teachers along with Parents lingering.   
"You must be Royalty's parents! Mr and Mrs.Trancy!" Said a plump and jolly old woman.  
Alois and Hannah smiled at her.  
"That's us. Uh were here for parent teacher?" Alois said as he showed her the paper.  
The woman smiled warmly.  
"Ah! Of course. I am Royalty's math teacher, Miss Amy but you can call me Amy." Said 'Amy'.  
Not getting nothing but an awkward nod from both parents, Amy moved on. They sat at a desk and continued.   
"So, Royalty is a good student and she does well in my class. Here is a folder of all of her work though her hand writing is a bit fancy for her age." Amy said as she handed Alois a red folder.  
Alois took it and he and Hannah looked it over, Impressed by the handwriting.  
"But there is one problem." Amy added.  
Alois and Hannah sighed.  
"What would it be?" Hannah asked.

Amy frowned.  
"Royalty has a bit of a behavior problem. She can't seem to behave in my class or in any other. She constantly cracks jokes and interupts the lesson and she constantly messes with my things by hiding them from me to delay class. Just today she hid the markers and pencils in another child's desk." Amy said a bit nervously.  
"I'll have to talk to her about that." Hannah said, clearly upset.   
Alois had a dumb grin on his face.   
No dna test needed.  
Royalty was 100% his daughter.   
Hannah nudged him and Alois returned to reality.   
"Right. I'll have a word with her. Is there anything else?" Alois asked.   
"No. Not really. But you'll have to meet Mrs.Baker, Her Ela teacher. Shell have a handful to tell you."  
Alois and Hannah looked at eachother. Alois had a stupid grin and  Hannah had a frown.

"Royalty what are you fucking doing terrorizing a 56 year old woman?!" Alois had to restrain himself from snatching up Royalty's grinning little ass.  
"What?! You used to terrorize a old woman when you were little!" Royalty shot back.   
"Yeah, But in a fun way! Your making her have a heart attack and stroke!" Alois snapped as he opened the car door for Hannah.  
"Well she didn't die so it's no big deal." Royalty said flatly.   
"Oh? So one day when you terrorize her and she dies and you have to spend the rest of your childhood in jail don't expect us to break you out and change our name!" Alois got in and slammed the door.   
Royalty rolled her eyes.  
"Can we just get food?" She asked.   
"No we cannot get fucking food you little shi--"

"Alois I think you should calm down." Hannah cut him off. Hannah turned to look at Royalty. "Royalty you need to behave in school. If it doesn't get better The triplets will have to start taking you to school and staying with you again."   
Royalty's jaw dropped.  
"You wouldn't!!!" She said in disbelief.  
Hannah pursed her lips and nodded.   
"I would. Sorry princess." With that Hannah fixed herself in her seat, leaving Royalty to fume.  
Royalty kicked the back of Hannah's seat and got out of the car.  
"Fuck this." She snapped.   
Alois smiled and waved.  
" _Be home by 8!"_  
Hannah glared at Alois.  
"Go get her!" She said.  
"Nah. She's a grown woman now." Alois said as he pressed the gas gas and left Royalty standing in the school parking lot.

 


	134. Chapter 134

_**-Three Weeks Later-** _

"You seem to love me alot today.." Alois observed as he stared at his phone screen. Hannah ignored him and slid her hand under his Andy Biersack T-shirt, touching his torso as she sucked on his neck.   
Alois shifted and reached for his selfie stick. He slowly and cautiously attached his phone and held it above both of them, then began to record it.  Not for the Internet, but for personal uses Later on in life. *Cough* Mastubation, Black mail and Pissing Hannah off *Cough*

Alois shifted again and began to stroke Hannah's hair lovingly. He noticed that her purple lipstick was staining his neck. Hannah bit down on his neck and Alois bit his lip.  
"How do you feel today?" Alois asked.   
Hannah paused.  
"Horny."   
Hannah continued eating out his neck.  
"Horny? Why?" Alois said as he gave the camera a odd look.   
Hannah's hand slid from his torso into his pants. Alois jumped and dropped the selfie stick along with the phone onto the floor.  
Hannah began to squeeze and feel at his package. Alois' face became dusted with a light pink.   
Hannah bit his neck hard as she slid her hand into his underwear.  
Alois sat up and grabbed her arm.  
"Stop it." He said.  
"Why?" Hannah asked.   
"Cause. You know we can't have sex and your pushing me." Alois said As he returned her hand to her.  
"Who says we have to have sex?" Hannah asked.  
Alois cleared his throat.   
"Maybe I didnt say this clear enough." Alois cleared his throat again. " _We_ _cannot_ _have any sexual intercourse of any type, Vaginal, Anal or Oral._ _None_ _of_ _it_ _. Is_ _that_ _clear?"_  
Hannah pursed her lips.  
"Your so boring." Hannah got off of him and sat next to him.  
Alois rolled his eyes.   
"I'm not boring. I actually want our baby to be safe and not have to go through the trauma of a dick poking it every second or so." Alois picked up his phone and turned it off.  
"Your gonna force me to be like one of those cougar house wives and use kitchen utensils for a sex substitute." Hannah sighed.  
"Your acting like your in some kind of demon heat." Alois scoffed ass he picked up a book.  
"I feel like I am. I'm just so horny all of the time.." Hannah sighed as she slumped against the headboard.   
"Ever heard of looking at my mom? It's proven 100% positive the take away arousal." Alois said sarcastically.

"I like women too. What makes you think I like men only because I'm married to you?" Hannah asked as she gave Alois a odd look.  
"Uh. Because you basically own my dick when we have sex and your married to me. The fuck?" Alois laughed as he did the 'The fuck' gesture.  
"Well your wrong. I could go for some good oral right now.." Hannah trailed off, looking through the window.

Alois closed his book and tossed it on the floor.  Hanna meows and began to paw at it.

"Take off all of your clothes." He ordered.   
"Huh? Why?" Hannah asked.   
"You heard me. Clothes. Off.  Now." Alois said flatly.

Hannah got up and slowly took off her sweater vest, Black bra, Blue shorts and Grey underwear.   
Alois got up and walked around the bed. He came face to face with her and looked her up and down. Then put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around and ushered her into the bathroom.

"Luke warm, hot or cold?" Alois asked.  
"For what?" Hannah asked.  
Alois rolled his eyes.   
"Woman! Hot, cold or warm?" He asked again.  
"Fir wat?" Hannah asked again in a annoying American accent.  
"You want oral or not?" Alois asked.   
"Oh. Luke warm." Hannah said with a shrug   
Alois turned on the pipe and put it on Luke warm.  
"Get in and lay under the pipe and put your legs in the air." Alois instructed.   
Hannah would have protested but she saw where he was going with this.

_-20 minutes later-_

_"Yes! Yes I want it!"_ Hannah begged.   
Alois kept his hand under the pipe, spraying the water in Hannah's face.  
"You don't sound like you want it!" He said.   
"I do! Give it to me!" Hannah whined as she wiped off her face.   
"Hands to the side!" Alois shot the water in her face again.   
Hannah gasped and coughed.  
Alois moved his hand and let the Luke warm water pound down on Hannah's vagina. Hannah let out a soft moan and giggled softly.  
He grabbed the used the shoe harness in his hand to slap her left breast.   
"I don't hear you!"   
Hannah moaned his real name out load, A needy wanton moan.  
Alois hit her right breast.  
"Louder!" He commands.

"Ngh. _Jim!!" Hanna_ h moaned out.  
Alois turned the water to ice cold and began to rub the shoe harness on her nipple.   
Hannah arched her back and bit her lip as a wonderful feeling ran through her body.   
Then she started to squirm away from the water and the shoe harness, blushing like a ninny in the process.

"Aww what's wrong? You came?" Alois cooed.  
Hannah blushed harder and nodded.   
Alois sprayed the water in her face, blinding her as he reached down and collected some of her cum on his finger. He then stopped spraying her face and lovingly painted her face with her own cum as he said "Lubset." Over and over again.

Hannah opened her mouth to speak but Alois put a finger over her lips.  
"Shh. Now get up." He said as if he were talking to a baby. Hannah rose an eyebrow and sat up.  
Alois leaned in and began to lick her face.  
Hannah was utterly creeped out but she couldn't help but love his creepiness. Hannah smiled and giggled. Alois licked her lip and then kissed them. Hannah kissed back. Then they enaged in a sloppy kiss.  
As they parted, Electric blue crashed with Ocean violet.   
Hannah giggled and smiled. And Alois devoured her mouth all over again.  
"I love you so fucking much and I don't know why." Alois mumbled into the kiss.

Now dried off and clean, Hannah wore Alois' discarded, Alois smelling t-shirt, No bra, Green underwear with Baggy sweat pants.   
Hannah lazily cuddled with Alois as he massaged her Right breast, claiming it calmed him.  
Hannah played in his hair as she stared into his Electric blue eyes.

"Your so pretty." Hannah said.  
"Pretty is for girls." Alois said.   
"Your a pretty man. So?" Hannah said.  
"It's called Handsome." Alois corrected her.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"Nnmmm. Sometimes I find it weird to call you my husband, but it makes me feel all fuzzy inside." Hannah said softly.  
"It seems weird to call you my wife at points...But I like calling you my wife." Alois whispered lovingly.

Hannah smiled and blushed. They stayed quiet for a bit.  
"Hey...Hannah?" Alois said.  
"Yeah?"  
"You don't..you don't think we'll ever break up?" Alois asked softly.   
Hannah moved forward and kissed her lips.   
"Sometimes I wonder if this is just a dream or the light playing tricks on me. I don't know..." Hannah said softly.   
Alois moved closer and hugged her waist.   
"I don't want us to. I don't know what I'd do without you..." Alois whispered as he buried his face in her neck.   
Hannah kissed his head and moved back to look at him.  
"If you treat your partner like you did in the beginning, then there will be no end." Hannah said in a soft but loving voice. Alois blushed and snuggled closer. Hannah began to stroke his hair and softly sing to him, slowly lulling him to sleep.

After Alois had finally fallen into a sleep, Hannah stayed with him for bit, that is until the doorbell was rang.  
Hannah got up and put on some slippers and rushed to answer it.  
Once she opened it, A Bouquet of white flowers with a blue basket full of blue baby items were shoved in her face.   
Hannah blinked and took them.  
"Look at you! So Chubby and pregnant and shit." Quioko said as she invited herself in.  
"Thanks. Qui. Uh. Are you sure you should be giving me this?" Hannah asked as she smelled the flowers.  
Quioko giggled and smiled.  
"I got a job last week and I got my 2,000 pay check today~~" She sang as she twirled around.   
"And you've gotten your hair done too! Congrats!" Hannah beamed as she put the flowers in a vase.  
Quioko flipped her Brazilian hair over her shoulder and then she was back to her old self.

"I know. It's nice right? Anyway, where's your cracker of a husband?" Quioko asked.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  Tasha Mac was back.  
"He's not a cracker. He's German, Japanese and European." Hannah said pointedly.   
"As I said, where's the cracker?" Quioko asked.   
Hannah sighed.  
"He's sleeping." She said.   
"Oh. Tell him I said Wassup when you can." Quioko took off her coat and hung it up, revealing a classy women's lavender suit.

"That's so pretty." Hannah complemented.   
"I know right? I got it At Sereyah for 50 off." Quioko bragged.  
"Lucky. Are you hungry?" Hannah asked.  
"No. I grabbed something at work. Anyway, tell me about the baby~~ We need to catch up." Quioko hummed.  
Hannah put down the basket and lead Quioko to the Work in progress nursery on the second floor, right across from the master bedroom.   
It didn't even have any furniture yet. Only a lone rocking chair and the walls were strip white.

"Why does it look like a haunted room?" Quioko asked curiously.   
Hannah smiled a bit shyly.  
"We want to wait to find out what it is before we start decorating Y'know?" Hannah said as she gently traced her hand over the wall.  
"Well do something with it atleast. Paint the walls yellow and add some basic furniture or something. Looks like a orphan nursery." Quioko grumbled sassily.  
Hannah giggled.   
"We would but it's not gonna stereotype nursery Y'know.  If we have a girl and she's anything like me then we'll use subtle colors with elegant designs." Hannah explained.   
"Because your a Bourgie black girl." Quioko chuckled to herself.  
Hannah frowned and continued.   
"And if we have a boy, and he's anything like Alois then we'll use Boyish colors with a 1800's theme decor Y'know? Like purple or green maybe black or red." Hannah explained as she slowly rocked the rocking chair.   
Quioko sat on the windowsill.   
"That seems respectable. I can't believe Your younger than me and om baby number 3. I need to step my game up." Quioko looked out of the window into the garden.   
She laid eyes on a Pale skinned Lad with purple tinted hair and velvet eyes, a feminine but muscular build.

"Oh shit. Who is that?" Quioko asked curiously.   
Hannah rose and eyebrow and walked over to see.  
"That's my brother, Timber. He's the head butler here." Hannah said flatly.   
Quioko looked at Hannah an then back at Timber. Hannah. Timber.  Hannah. Timber.

Hannah pursed her lips.  
"My dad Is European and My mom is Hellian." Hannah said flatly.   
Quioko nodded and looked back at Timber.  
"Well. Is he single?" Quioko asked curiously.   
Hannah closed the curtain blind.  
"Yes. But No." Hannah said flatly.   
Quioko frowned but was respectable of Hannah's wishes.

"So what exactly are you having?" Quioko asked.  
Hannah shrugged.  
"We don't know. But the doctors say it might be twins." Hannah shrugged.   
Quioko whistled a flat note.  
"Imagine how loose the vag will be." Quioko chuckled.   
"Why does everyone always say that?" Hannah giggled.   
"Honey, A vagina is bound to loosen. But remember this; _Black_ _don't crack."_ Quioko said as she patted Hannah's shoulder.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hannah asked curiously.   
"It means what I said. Black don't crack." Quioko said. Hannah rose an eyebrow.   
Quioko sighed.  
"It means that Aging or Change doesn't take a toll on black people so much as it does white people." Quioko explained.  
Hannah tilted her head.  
"Black people often don't look their age, Mrs.31." Quioko said as she jabbed Hannah.  
"Oh~~." Hannah giggled.   
Quioko rolled her eyes.   
"My, You really are a Bourgie black girl." Quioko chuckled.   
Hannah rolled her eyes, making a mental note to look up Bourgie later.  
"Wanna have some wine? We just got a 200 year old bottle from China." Hannah said as she played with her wedding ring.  
Quioko chuckled again.  
"Bourgie~." She sang.  
"Quioko." Hannah said sternly.   
"Fine. I do." Quioko hummed.

Hannah poured Quioko a respectable amount of The 200 year old wine and then poured herself some too.   
Quioko picked up the 1800's Victorian wine glass and took a sip, Unknowing that the Glass was used by The former Earl Trancy and Earl Alois Trancy Specifically before her.  
"How is it?" Hannah asked.   
"It's good. I like it." Quioko said before taking another taste.  
Hannah poured her more before taking a sip of her own.  
It was tasty and had a vintage taste.

"How are the babies?" Quioko asked.   
Hannah shrugged.  
"Royalty is a bit hostile towards me but she'll come through. Eheh. Royale moved back home with his girlfriend, Aiko but they're rarely ever home." Hannah giggled. "My little boy grew up. He has a job at the office and he's all into romance and all." Hannah said excitedly.   
Quioko rose an eyebrow.  
"Make sure he's not playing in the pussy." She said before taking another sip.  
Hannah blushed and rose an eyebrow. Quioko. Quioko I tell ya.  
"Royale knows that....Alois had the talk with him when he was 17...He'll be careful...." Hannah trailed off, unsure.  
"Just make sure he's not playing in the pussy without protection." Quioko said as she made a half assed toast.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  Royale had common sense. He was was 146. He was mature enough.

"I'll make sure." Hannah said.  
"Good because being grandparents at 29 and 31 isn't the best moe." Quioko hummed.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and poured Quioko more.  
"Anyway, I take it you heard about Kim Kardashian?" Hannah asked.  
Quioko grinned.   
"You didn't let a white girl beat your ass now did you?" Quioko asked curiously.   
Hannah chuckled and shook her head.  
"Why are you so racist? No one beat anyone's ass okay?" Hannah said.   
"Because I'm Quioko. So what happened?" Quioko asked curiously as she sloshed her wine around.   
"I just threw some insults at her and she got angry and slapped me then proceeded to pull my hair. Everyone stood around staring for a good minute before Alois separated her from my being." Hannah shrugged.   
Quioko frowned and jabbed Hannah.  
"How you gon let a white girl beat your ass?" Quioko asked sassily.   
Hannah sighed.   
"So she jumped on me again and I choked her for a bit before they escorted us out." Hannah finished casually.

Quioko put down her glass.   
"See? That's why you got your Bourgie ass beat. When your gonna fight your throw ya shit down. Take off them earrings and tie up ya hair and do what you gotta do!" Quioko said as she demonstrated.  
Hannah giggled.   
"Classy women don't fight unless they have a reason too. That's why black women are stereotyped as ghetto and Animals. There utmost no reason to fight someone, Quioko. As a lady you keep it classy, moving and be graceful. That's why half of these white women think they're better than us." Hannah lectured Quioko like a teacher.  
Quioko rolled her eyes.

"White women are not better than us.  They are equal to us. Just because they have less melanin doesn't make them better. But we're slightly better than them.' Quioko said.   
Hannah rose an eyebrow.   
"How so?" Hannah asked.   
"You think the Caucasian race popped from thin air? No. Black women made Caucasian babies. It's called the 'Eve' gene and only black women have it. That's the main reason why a black woman can have a baby of any race with any type of Melanin because our genes are simply stronger." Quioko flipped her Brazilian hair. "I did a essay in college." She bragged.

_** ((That  ** _ _** is ** _ _** actually true. The "Eve" gene only dwells in  ** _ _** black ** _ _** women. It's  ** _ _** not ** _ _** racist, it's true  ** _ _** facts ** _ _** from Wiki.)) ** _

Hannah nodded and applauded.  
Live and learn right?  
"But we're All women so that doesn't make us better. It makes us equal." Hannah concluded. Hannah really couldn't care about it because she wasn't even human.  
"Right. But were a bit better." Quioko said.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  Quioko. That Quioko.

Quioko and Hannah moved to the walk in closet and they sat on the second floor in the closet, By the big window, enjoying the view.

"It must have taken you years to fill this closet." Quioko said.   
Hannah shook her head and took the lollipop out of her mouth.  
"It only took a few months. Alois kept buying me lots of clothing, jewelry and accessories and putting them in here, Claiming I didn't have enough clothes." Hannah said before she began to suck on the lollipop again.  
Quioko smirked.   
"Perks of being married to a rich man." She chuckled.   
Hannah swatted her.  
"It's just A bonus. I would've taken him if he was dirt poor too." Hannah said.  
"I won't even lie, y'all are cute together but weird as fuck." Quioko shrugged.   
"thanks." Hannah shrugged.   
Quioko took another sip of her wine.

"Listen babe I've gotta bounce. So see ya next week?" Quioko suggest.   
"That's fine babe." Hannah agreed.   
"Gucci. Imma let myself out." Quioko hummed as she grabbed her bag bag and left, passing Alois on her way out.

Alois rounded the corner and immediately spotted his target.   
"You...You.." He said as he pointed at her.  
Hannah rose an eyebrow.   
"Yes?" She asked.   
"How could you leave me alone?" Alois asked.   
"Calm down baby. I just had to entertain Quioko. I was gonna come back but your awake now." Hannah said as she patted the spot beside her.   
Alois joined her on the blue vintage sofa and leaned into her embrace.   
"I feel so tired." Alois yawned.  
"Your not supposed to. Do you atleast get an hour of sleep every night?" Hannah asked.  
"No." Alois yawned.   
"Why?" Hannah asked.  
"Because I'm up watching you. To make sure you don't stop breathing because you snore alot lately." Alois yawned again.  
"I snore?" Hannah asked.  
"Not all of the time but lately." Alois said as she stared at a shelf full of handbags.  
"I'll try to stop..." Hannah sighed.  
Alois yawned again and closed his eyes. He reached up and took the grape lollipop from Hannah's mouth and began to suck on it himself.   
Hannah shifted a bit.   
Alois shifted a bit also. Hannah's bra became unhooked and Alois smirked and muzzled up under her breast.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and began to caress his cheek.   
"What did you dream about?" Hannah asked.  
"I'm having your pregnancy dreams for you. It's unfair Really." Alois chuckled dryly.   
"Thanks. Love you." Hannah giggled.   
"Love you too." Alois yawned a bit. "I just dreamed of a baby laying on Roman numerals and blood began to fill the creases." Alois explained.  
"What were the numbers?" Hannah asked.   
"6663."

_**~♡~** _   
_**Hey!** _ _**Admin** _ _**here! Can** _ _**you** _ _**guys actually vote** _ _**or** _ _**something? My future depends on These stories and if they don't have ratings then I won't have** _ _**credit** _ _**!** _   
_**Oh! 6663. It plays a role in** _ _**the** _ _**story so don't** _ _**get** _ _**confused.** _   
_**MWM** _ _**WIKI?** _

_**MWM WIKI?** _

_**Hannah is exactly four** _ _**months** _ _**and 1 week pregnant.** _

_**MWM QUOTES?** _

_**Sometimes she's shy but** _ _**deep** _ _**down inside she's willing to be a slut, just** _ _**for** _ _**you.** _   
__ _**-Unknown** _

 


	135. No Need For Şøřŕý

_"Some call me a rolling stone_   
_I don't want to stay too long_   
_I'd rather be like a breeze_   
_Come and going as I please."_

Beyoncé and her back up dancers leaped and twirled then landed in a one legged split.

" _But you're the one that I want, baby_  
 _I need you, love you, drive me crazy_  
 _No I never want you to go_  
 _So stay right here till my body go"_

Electric made a 'Speed it up' motion and snapped his fingers, watching the choreography closely. Beyoncé and Her back up dancers fell flat and rolled on the floor before getting up and quickly running to the right before leaping and returning with a twirl.

_"Don't you go_   
_We got that chemistry_   
_Don't you go_   
_Knock it out like one, two, three_   
_You're the one_   
_Let's go, boy, I'm ready_   
_Come here, kiss me_   
_Set my heart free"_

Beyoncé sat up and her back up dancers stood up. Beyoncé crossed her hands over her chest, snapped and did jazz hands as her Back up dancers fawned over her. The back up dancers fell down when Beyonce stood up and Beyoncé striked a pose.

"How was that?" She asked her husband once the music ended.  
"It was perfect but your choreography was laggy and lazy." Electric said truthfully.   
Beyonce sighed and put her hands on her waist as she hardly breathed.

"I'm sorry okay?  It's not my fault our Ditzy management booked me for Toronto." Beyoncé grumbled.  
Electric rolled his Electric blue eyes and handed her a water bottle. He then sprayed some deodorant on her.  
"You stink from all of that dancing. " Electric chuckled.   
Beyoncé gave him a nasty look.  
Electric handed her a baggy containing baby wipes, underwear and A bra along with the spray deodorant.  
Beyoncé snatched it and walked off.   
Electric smiled after her.

Electric was pulled out of thought when Some of her back up dancers approached him.  
"Hi! Uh! We didn't wanna ask you for your autograph when Beyoncé was here..so..uh. Can we have your autograph?" Asked a Oriental Young woman.  
Electric rose an eyebrow.  
"Why? You scared of her?" He asked as he took the pen. "She's just a really shy and silly person. There's nothing to be afraid of honestly. " Electric have back the picture.   
"Really? Can you sign our breast?" Asked a Mexican young woman.   
Five back up dancers shoved their bust into his face.   
Electric smirked.  What did he do to deserve this?  
Electric signed Their breast, all ten.

' _Electric's little sparks. Xoxo.'_

"Bye ladies~." He hummed as they Walked off. They giggled and waved then proceeded to show the others their autographs.  
Beyoncé came back shortly after, Smelling fresh and wearing new clothing.  
"Okay. What's next?" Beyoncé asked.   
"Nothing. We can go home." Electric shrugged.   
Beyoncé motioned to her outfit in annoyance. Electric looked her up and down and saw she was wearing Skinny jeans with a Floral blouse with floral heels.  
"So?" Electric asked.  
"I did this for nothing Alois!" Beyoncé hissed.  
Alois shrugged.   
"I'm sorry. Did I or did I not tell you we have to practice your choreography then our day is free in the car? Or were you too busy complaining about how your ass was a pick up truck, Hannah?" Alois' tone was dripping with literacy.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and blushed.  
Alois smirked and clicked the pen his was holding.   
"Have I won or are you going to throw something else at me?" He asked.  
Hannah pouted and sauntered over to him and cuddled close to his clad in black Emo body.   
"Don't be like that to me..I'm sorry." Hannah whined. She began to play with his jacket buttons as she kissed his chin.  
"Are you really sorry?" Alois asked.  
Hannah nodded.  
"I am.." She mumbled.   
"Are you sure you deserve my kindness?" Alois pressed.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and shoved him away.   
"I'm entitled. Now go bring the car around jackass." Hannah flipped her hair that was now down to her rear. "Tried to be nice but you always gotta be a ass." Hannah grumbled under her breath.   
Alois clicked his teeth and went to do what she sent him to do.  
Hannah noticed the back up dancers giggling at her and she glared and they scattered like roaches.

"Are you hungry or something?" Alois asked as he turned into Intersection 45.  
Hannah filed her index nail and held her hand out then pursed her lips.   
"Yes. I am." Hannah said.  
"What do you want to eat?" Alois asked, eyes trained on the road.  
Hannah glanced up at him.  
"Let's just get drive-thru. I wanna go home." Hannah picked up her phone and checked her text messages.   
"Okay." Alois hummed as he turned into exit 56.  
They drove for a bit before they met the main road.  
"What suits your taste?" Alois asked.   
Hannah looked up and glanced out of the window. "You see that Walgreens?"  
Alois nodded.  
"Pepsi and Avacado chips." Hannah said flatly.   
Alois sighed and got out of the car.  
Hannah giggled softly and returned to filing her nails.

Alois pulled on his hoody and strolled into the Walgreens. He grabbed a basket and quickly made his way to aisle 6.   
Alois opened the Glass refrigerator and grabbed A coke and Pepsi. Then spun around and grabbed a jumbo size Avacado chip bag along with some pastries and cookies.  
Alois rounded the corner and threw a roll of napkin in the basket then went into aisle four.

_"Work, work, work, work, work, work_   
_He said me haffi_   
_Work, work, work, work, work, work!_   
_He see me do mi_   
_Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_   
_So me put in--"_

Alois dug in his pocket and pulled out his Cell phone and looked at the caller I.D. A picture of a Surprised Hannah.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Alois? Could you make sure to get A fruit salad? And maybe ice cream.." Hannah trailed off.  
"And?" Alois pressed.   
"Hurry up."   
With that Hannah hung up.  
Alois rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone in his pocket then moved forward, Knocking someone down and falling himself.  
And his hoodie fell backwards.

"Ow." Alois said flatly. He got up and helped the other person up.  
"I'm so sorry." He said politely.   
It appeared to be Royale's girlfriend, Aiko.   
She smiled and waved it off.  
"It's fine. Are you okay?" Aiko asked.  
"I'm fine. Are you okay? I was in a rush." Alois chuckled sheepishly.   
Aiko picked up Alois' basket and gave it to him and then picked up her own.

"What are you doing here?" Aiko didn't know what to call him, so she avoided using his name at all cost.   
"Food run." Alois answered holding up his basket.   
"I am too. Royale and I were gonna binge to SpongeBob." Aiko chuckled dryly.   
"You can blame Hannah for his love of food." Alois chuckled as he walked into  the next aisle, Aiko on his heels.  
"What's with the clothes? You emo?" Aiko asked.  
Alois rose an eyebrow.   
"No. I just happen to black." Alois said as he grabbed a fruit salad and some ice cream.  
Aiko gave him a look and Snickered.

It took Alois a moment to get the joke and he frowned.   
"Oh come on. That's not what I meant okay? And Hannah's not 'Black' she's a light shade of brown." Alois said in a annoyed tone as they waked to the cashier.  
Aiko waved him off as she snickered.   
"Yeah right. You like the chocolate?" Aiko teased.   
Alois narrowed his eyes but then Smirked.   
"I don't have a preference actually but you must love the caramel, seeing your dating Royale and all." Alois hummed.  
Aiko shot him a playful glare.  
"That's just foul." She said.

"Together or separate?" Asked the cashier.  
"Together but cash them separately." Alois said.  
"Your paying for me?" Aiko asked.  
"It's the least I can do since I knocked you down." Alois shrugged.   
"Oh Thanks..." Aiko trailed off, in a jam.  
"You may call me Alois." Alois said.  
"Alois...yeah...no." Aiko trailed off.   
"Your Loss." Alois shrugged.   
They stayed in silence as the things were cashed.  
Then the cashier pulled a pregnancy test and Jaw breakers.  
Aiko blushed.  
Alois quirked his eyebrow.   
It was awkward.   
"35.56."  
Alois casually swiped his debit card and they got their bags and left.   
"You need a ride?" Alois asked.  
"I Walked here but I guess I can be lazy. " Aiko hummed.

"Alois what took you so long?" Hannah asked when he got in.  
Alois ignored her and took off safety lock.  
Aiko got in the car and settled into the back.  
"Seatbelt Missy!" Alois said as he tilted the rear view.  
"I'm 17 okay? I got it." Aiko chuckled.

"Aiko? What are you doing here?" Hannah asked.  
"Binge shopping for Royale and I." Aiko hummed.  
"Exactly where is Royale?" Hannah asked.   
"I don't know. He just left." Aiko shrugged as she tousled her short boy cut hair.  
Alois pulled out of the parking lot and began to make his way to the highway.   
"Oh okay. Ice cream?" Hannah asked.  
"Sure." Aiko said as she took the small hagendaz.

Twenty minutes later, They were still driving.   
"Chip me." Alois said.  
Hannah put a chip in his mouth and he chewed it up before swallowing. Hannah Touched his barely noticeable Adams apple and giggled.   
"It's so weird!" Hannah giggled.   
"What is your obsession with my Adams apple?" Alois teased.   
"I don't know. It makes you look cute." Hannah shrugged.   
Alois shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Once they got home, Alois helped Aiko with her bags. The triplets took the car to the garage and Hannah trailed after them, intently eating her avacado chips.

"Thanks Homeslice!" Aiko clicked her teeth and winked at Alois before taking off in search for Royale.   
Alois smiled and waved. The moment Aiko turned the corner, Alois turned around and gave Hannah a sly smirk. Hannah shrugged.  
"What are you looking at?" Hannah asked.   
in one swift moment, Alois picked up Hannah bridal style and ran up the stairs and rounded the corner.   
Hannah shrieked in delight and held onto his shoulders for the bumpy ride.  
"Mmm. What are you gonna do to me?" Hannah teased.   
"Things." Alois answered.  
Hannah blushed and giggled.   
"Like what?" She asked excitedly.

Alois kicked open the room door and kicked it shut. He threw Hannah on the bed and walked off.   
Hannah quirked a eyebrow.   
Was Alois serious?  
Hannah huffed and crossed her arms.  
That jerk.

**_-Smut starts here.-_ **

What Hannah didn't expect was her downfall. Alois charged back into the room and jumped on her, taking her down and immediately locked her lips in a sloppy kiss.  
Hannah's eyes widened in surprise. Her tongue began to move in sync as her hands roamed his Feminine but muscular and foreign but familiar body.

Hannah threw her head back and giggled/moaned when he began to leave his mark on her neck. A hundred years ago this would have been her master's attempt to kill her. But now, it was her husband desperately sucking and biting her neck, in attempt to mark her.

Hannah's perfectly manicured grey and white nails worked to unbutton the black dress shirt and Rip off the t-shirt under it, hungry to mark that silky pale peach skin below.

Alois bit down on her neck, drawing blood as he half smirked, sensing her desperation. His nimble and skilled hands skillfully unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked her bra, sending them across the room.

Hannah bit her lip, feeling that lovely pressure on her breast. Squeezing, rolling and releasing. Hannah's hands moved down to the belt buckle on his v-line waist and slowly undid it then slipped her hands into his confines.

"Wait a second." Alois mumbled, pausing in his sucking and fondling.   
Hannah paused and looked him in the eye.  
"What?" She asked.   
"We shouldn't be doing this." Alois said, guilt evident in his voice.  
Hannah pressed her lips to his.  
"Just don't be rough. Nothing will happen." She mumbled.  
"What..what if.." Alois trailed off.  
"We can always have another baby. Stop being a whimp and fuck me." Hannah reprimanded him harshly.

And a blow to his ego, Alois could not afford. Without further questioning, the flaxen haired lad picked Hannah up and put her on the blue vintage chair by the window.  
Hannah settled in and kicked off her Heels then wiggled out of her jeans. She grabbed the belt buckle and lead him closer.   
Snapping out if geek mode, Alois pressed a kiss to her plump lips. His fingers seeped into the hem of Hannah's boy shorts and slowly pulled them off. Hannah blushed and tried to make herself comfortable. Alois' smirk and eyes were not helping.   
Alois' eyes flicked to her womanhood for a brief second, noticing the smallest changes and that she was now as hairless as a newborn baby, except for her chastity.   
Alois' smirk deepened as he buried his nose in the soft Lilac hair and inhaled the natural but odd scent she normally had. Then his tongue darted out and tasted her sickness, making her face light up.  
Alois' tongue kept darting out like a snakes but then proceeded to lap at her plump vagina lips.  
Hannah bit her lip and let her body relax to the laziest state.   
Deciding to go deeper, Alois went deeper. Sucking on her rosebud clit, finding it intriguing.

Hannah threw her head back in pleasure and ran her fingers through his flaxen locks and held his head right where it was, moaning softly and longingly.   
Alois grabbed her legs and crossed them in the air then sunk his tongue into her small slit opening.  
Hannah bit her lip harder and grabbed the soles of her feet and opened her legs wide, a wonderful feeling running through her body once her clit was given attention.

"Y'know...if you come...I won't Feed you." Alois said from between her legs, pausing to lap at her vagina like the tyrant he was.   
Hannah ignored his words and reached and began to rub at her chastity, eager to come.   
Alois reached down and began to fondle his hard dick. He was becoming impatient but he remembered the golden rule. Satisfy her before yourself.

"O-Oh.." A soft wanton moan slipped from her mouth as she came. A wonderful feeling running through her veins as clear cum slowly leaked out of her twat. Alois slowly lapped it up as if came, making her squirm a bit. He came up for a kiss and Hannah stuck her tongue out and he deposited her own cum on her tongue then they lovingly swapped it with a kiss.

"Are you gonna chicken out or fuck me?" Hannah whispered, Her true nature showing.  
"If you keep fucking with my ego I'll have to hurt you." Alois slowly unzipped his Jeans, making sure she heard it.   
Alois bit her bottom lip.  
"Next time your gonna suck me off." He whispered.  
"Only if you eat my ass." Hannah whispered back.

Alois chortled and began to pump his dick, getting himself harder by the second. Hannah turned around knelt in the chair, one knee in the chair and the other on the chair arm, pushing her ass out and arching her back so deep he thought she might break it.

Her cunt ached for attention, soft and moist, gorgeous like her face and twitching to be filled.   
Just to provoke her, Alois placed a slap on her plump ass, watching it blush. Hannah shuddered at the pain turned pleasure.

That was enough to convince him. Alois placed both hands on her ass and slowly pulled her back a bit more, Her plump cunt sheathing his dick.  
Hannah closed her eyes and smirked then bit her lip, adoring the feeling of his girth filling her up.   
Alois slowly pushed her forward and then pulled her back, sighing everytime his crotch Touched hers.

Hannah licked her bottom lip before flipping her long hair over her shoulder.  
 _((Got_ _that_ _from a brazzers porn video XD))_  
Then she began to do what he wanted, pushing herself forward and backing it up.  
"Ohmm.." Hannah softly moaned as she repeated the act, picking up speed ever so often.  
"You like riding my dick don't you?" Alois teased.  
Hannah moaned in reply and slammed herself back into him then began to grind on him, hungry for that painful but drugging feeling. 

" _Oh god yes~!"_ Hannah gripped the bedhead as her cunt took a serious slamming. Alois grunted and slapped her blushing ass.  
"Ngh! Hah! Hah! Hah! Oh yes~~~!" Hannah moaned out again.  
"Oh, Hannah." Alois moaned in a raspy voice.  
Hannah reached under her and rubbed her blushing, wet and swollen pussy as tears of pleasure welled up in her eyes.   
"J-J-Jim! Nnngh!" Hannah whined out as her insides tightened. Her husband only sped up the pace and thrusted deeper and harder.  
"H-Hannah!" Alois gasped, digging his nails into her sides and leaning over her.  
"H-Hah! J-Jim I-I-" Hannah was cut off with a gasp as he buried himself deep inside of her.   
It all happened so quickly. Thick creamy cum mixed with her nearly transparent cum as it leaked out of her onto the bed.  
Bodies pressed together, Hot and breathless.

Catching his breath not a minute later, Alois crawled on top of her and kissed her purple smeared lips then licked away her tears.  
Hannah was still gasping for air but she caressed his handsome face and said a breathless "I love you."   
Alois whispered his "I love you" before Kissing her lips again.   
"Wanna take a bubble bath?" Alois asked.  
Hannah nodded and turned on her side, a blush staining her face.  She still felt his kisses, heard his moans and felt him pounding her into oblivion. That drove Hannah to wonder if this was a dream or maybe a daydream.   
It wasn't.   
The way Alois caringly caressed her body for a bit before getting up and setting to his task, told her it was real.

 _"Is it too late now to say sorry?_  
 _ _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh"__ _Hannah softly sang_ once he was gone. _" I'm not just trying to get you back on me, oh_ _no_ _no_  
 _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, your body..."_  
Hannah closed her eyes smiled.  
There was no need for sorry.

 


	136. Yuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are you hurting yourself Hannah?!

_"Ooh~._ _Yeah_ _. Right there."_ Hannah softly moaned.  
 _"Am I too rough?"_ Alois asked.  
 _"N-No. Hah. Your f-f- oh~"_ Hannah bit her lip and closed her eyes then got comfortable.

 **"Your back feels hard and tense."** Alois commented as he massaged her back with baby oil.   
Hannah groaned and rolled her eyes.   
"Cause I'm carrying two fricking babies in my stomach. Isn't my back supposed to be hard and tense?" Hannah failed her arm and hit Alois.   
Alois rolled his eyes and continued.   
"It's not my fault now is it?" He snorted. Hannah groaned again.  
"It was your sperm wasn't it?" Hannah asked.  
Alois shook his head and moved some of his hair from his eyes.  
"I don't even know why I'm doing this." Alois chuckled dryly.   
"Cause you love me." Hannah snorted. "Eh." Alois said.  
Hannah gasped and reached back and grabbed his hand.  
"Eh? Eh is all you have to say?" Hannah asked.  
Alois freed his hand.  
"I love you too Cookie." He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.   
"I love you too stupid." Hannah cooed.  
Alois chuckled and bit his lip. He then got over a 150 pound Hannah and sat his 120 pound self on her ass and began to add pressure to her back.

Hannah laid her head on her crossed arms.  
"Y'know you'll make my ass flat if you sit on it." She said.  
"Well then I'd better get off then." Alois giggled.  
"Nah. I like the pressure." Hannah hummed.  
Alois bit his bottom lip again and checked his watch.  
It was 1 o'clock. He'd been at this for two hours.   
"Y'know it's so annoying when people ask 'When are you having the baby?' Or 'Did the baby come yet?' Or 'Are you sure you should do that?' Like it's annoying as fuck." Hannah sighed.  
"How?" Alois asked.   
"Because they're fucking oblivious! You see my fucking ballooned stomach and you ask these stupid questions like I'm supposed to know when the baby is going to come. And I'm fucking pregnant, not crippled Y'know? Yes, I want to bend over to pick up something I knocked down, Yes I can take the stairs, Yes I can lift a few shopping bags. I feel like pregnancy is way overrated and they actually treat you like a baby." Hannah inspected her Lavender nails.   
Alois shrugged.   
"Pregnancy should be called times two. Because it's basically you but your just carrying someone else for a amount of time." Alois said as he pressed her shoulder blade.  
Hannah giggled.   
"I agree." She agreed.

Suddenly Alois' phone began to Vibrate and Sing The Electric Remix of Work By Beyoncé.

**_((_ ** **_That's_ ** **_the_ ** **_remix_ ** **_I'm talking_ ** **_about_ ** **_but it actually_ ** **_doesn't_ ** **_belong_ ** **_to Electric, It belongs to NJ Club. It's_ ** **_FIRE_ ** **_, you should listen to it.))_ **

Alois wiped his hands off and picked up his phone.   
"I gotta go feed Hanna." Alois said as he got up.   
"Did you make that remix?" Hannah asked.  
Alois shrugged.  
"Yeah. I was bored last night so I just made it."   
"It sounds good. Send it to me?" Hannah asked, picking up her phone and giving it to Alois.   
Alois held their phones together for a moment and handed it back to her.  
"There. I gotta roll." With that, he walked out of the bedroom.

Hannah rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her gaze fell down to her huge, milk filled watermelon sized breast.   
Hannah shuddered and grabbed a top and put it on.  
They annoyed her to max these days. She felt like cutting them off. Her bras would never stay dry and Alois felt the need to squeeze them and laugh at the milk that would come out.

Hannah put a hand on her ballooned stomach and then slowly trailed it down into her size 6 Black boy shorts.

_'Bubble butt, Bubble Bubble Bubble butt,_ _turn_ _around stick it out--_

"What Tart?" Hannah asked.  
"Bitch you got one more time to insult me. Anyway, how are you?" Quioko asked.   
"Just feeling up my neglected and hairy ass pussy. What about you?" Hannah asked as she did exactly what she said.  
"Ew. I'm lazing around. Mist was supposed to visit me." Quioko said.  
"She's on a play date with Royalty. She'll be over later." Hannah sighed as she bit her lip.   
"Uh. Child. Why is your vagina hairy? Like, Staph. Shave that shit." Quioko chuckled.   
"I'm to fat to be flexible to actually shave this stupid hair off. Like, Stroph." Hannah said in a nasal voice.   
"Then get that shit shaved by the person who did that shit to you. Heh I would." Quioko hummed innocently.   
Hannah blushed and rolled her eyes.  
"No, I'm not asking my husband to shave my nether regions. That's stupid. The only reason he should actually lay eyes on it is if we're having sex or when I'm having the baby. Other than that it's a No-go zone and the same goes for his nether regions." Hannah held her hand up and smelled it then made a nasty face.  
"You sound like your from that posh ass stupid Victorian Era. It's 2020 woman. Your acting like your husband shouldn't know how you look naked or what down there looks like. Get with the times, Bitch." Quioko chuckled dryly.   
Hannah snorted.  
"I'm Beyoncé bitch. I'm always with the times." Hannah giggled.   
"Okay, I just looked up Does Beyoncé Trancy have a Hairy pussy and I came up with some interesting things...." Quioko trailed off.  
Hannah quirked a eyebrow.   
"Like what?" Hannah asked.  
"A sex tape and nudes." Quioko said flatly.   
Hannah's eyes widened.  
" _ **Alois!"**_ She screamed as she flew up.  
Not a moment later, the blonde demon came into the room in panic.

"Are you okay?! Is the baby coming?!" Alois asked.  
"Did you post nudes and sex tape of me?!" Hannah screamed.  
Alois rolled his eyes and held his chest, calming down.   
Once he did he answered with "No, I didn't. Why would I?" Alois fanned himself.   
"Because someone found a sex tape and nudes of Beyoncé." Hannah huffed.   
Alois held out his hand.  
"Let me see." He said.  
Hannah shot him a nasty glare and took her laughing and howling phone from her ear and let Quioko send the "Sex Tape and nudes".  
She didn't even bother looking at them before she slapped the phone in Alois' hand.  
Hannah huffed again and looked away in defiance.

With one look, Alois began to laugh himself.   
Hannah looked back at him, fire in her eyes.   
"Your laughing and the whole world is knows how I look naked?! What kind of husband are you!?' Hannah screamed.   
"Hannah these are digitally altered." Alois laughed as he handed her back the phone.  
Hannah snatched it and looked at it and began to laugh herself.

Beyoncé wasn't at the superbowl with her crotch and breast ((And the breast were too small)) hanging out. Beyoncé wasn't at the Grammy awards on stage, showing her crotch to the entire world.   
Beyoncé definitely wasn't having sex in the back of a Jeep with some drunkard.   
They all were digitally altered.

"Quioko you little bitch!" Hannah laughed into her phone.  
"What? It was funny!" Quioko replied.  
Hannah shoved Alois.  
"Get out you." She said.  
Alois left, still snickering.  
Hannah layed down and snuggled into Alois' Alois smelling pillow.  
"Anyway, how is life treating you?" Hannah asked.

"What's so funny?" Royalty asked, looking up from her phone.  
Alois shook his head and helped himself to some left over red velvet cake.   
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He hummed.  
Royalty quirked her Marve eyebrow and ran a hand through her marve hair.  
"Okay. Whatever you say." She sighed. Royalty put down her phone and scooted over next to Alois and leaned on the counter.  
Alois glanced up at her as he ate the icing off of his cake.   
"What's funny? I wanna laugh too." Royalty said.  
"You ever look up Beyoncé nudes?" Alois snickered.  
Royalty frowned.  
"Ew. No. The fuck am I doing looking up Beyoncé nudes?" Royalty scoffed.  
"Then you can't laugh then." Alois said flatly.   
Royalty shrugged and took the fork from her perverted father and began to eat his cake.  
Alois sighed contently and leaned on the counter as he stared at Royalty eating his cake.

Royalty, Now 13, was growing up quickly. Too quickly for his comfort but he knew it was bound to happen.   
She already looked like she was 16.  
Alois was surprised she wasn't dating boys by now, since she was a really pretty girl.   
Alois remembered when she was just 5 years old, Running around in pajamas, harassing the staff because she couldn't find her daddy.  
Alois also remembered how she would love piggy back and shoulder rides all over the house. He also remembered when Royalty would try to dance with him and his crew and fall down, but the best part was that she always got up and tried again.

"Stop staring at me weirdo." Royalty said.   
"Nah. I like staring at my creations." Alois replied.   
Royalty choked on the cake and spat it out.  
"Your such a pervert." She snorted.  
"Oh am I now? I was always like this to begin with." Alois shrugged.  
Royalty playfully shoved him.  
"Why aren't you doting on mom or something?" She asked.  
"Because she kicked me out." Alois snorted.  
"Likely." Royalty snorted.  
"You have a booger in your nose." Alois plucked the booger out and flicked it to a unknown destination.  
Royalty rubbed her nose and sniffed.  
"I could have blew it out." She said.  
"It was annoying me." Alois said flatly.  
Royalty rolled her eyes.   
"Anyway! I need help with my Sex Ed project!" Royalty declared, pulling her book bag from the floor onto the counter.  
"Oh?" Alois inquired.  
Royalty took out a blue notebook and flipped to a full page.  
"I have to make a replica of a Vagina or a penis." Royalty said as she pointed to the directions.   
"What?" Alois cleared the wax from his ears.   
"You heard me. Stupid. I know. But I'm gonna need you." Royalty placed her hands on his shoulders and stared into his orbs. "To infiltrate mom's shit and grab me one of them dildos."   
"What? No I will not give you a dildo for a project." Alois shook Royalty's hand off.  
"It's in the name of my grades! Oh daddy what happened to those days?! Those days when we fucked around in mom's shit and did stupid things?! Where did it all go??" Royalty said dramatically.   
Alois sighed and got up.  
"Just this once okay?" With that he walked off.  
"Make sure to wash it with hot water before you hand it to me!" Royalty called after him.

 


	137. Crazy Family Yeah?!

The next morning, Hannah awoke to soft cooing and small butterfly kisses and the scent of bacon assaulted her senses.

Hannah's eyes opened and she blinked a few times, Adjusting to the light. She saw twin Electric blue orbs peering back at her.

They went from the bright blue they already were to sparkling blue.

"Good Morning beautiful." Came that loving voice she loved, but once feared.

Hannah smiled softly.

"Good morning." She said as she sat up.

Alois smiled and presented her with a breakfast tray. And bacon was definitely on it.

"All of this? For me?" Hannah asked.

"I don't need to eat." Alois said as he picked up a gold fork and stabbed some eggs.

Forced to open her mouth and take them in, Hannah chewed and swallowed.

They were cheesy and just right!

"These Are amazing. Did Mist make these?" Hannah asked as she took the fork.

Alois snorted.

"No. I did."

Hannah looked up and giggled.

"Your bullshitting me." She said.

Alois shook his head.

"Nope. I've been taking cooking classes because someday, Mist is bound to find someone and move out, so will Royale and Royalty and that leaves us, our Twins and our servants." Alois blushed. "And since they won't be there all the time time and you can't cook for man nor god, Then I thought I'd learn Y'know?"

Hannah smiled and cooed.

"Aww. Your so cute~. I've already got heaven in a package plus cooking?" Hannah giggled as she tickled his chin.

Alois cleared his throat and looked away.

"Hurry and eat before it gets cold." He huffed.

After a full feast, Hannah stayed in bed for a bit more before getting ready for the day.

Her body was still a bit sore but relaxed and felt amazing.

After a shower, Hannah wore Denim button up with a white vest, Denim leggings with blue and white converses plus one of Alois' Odd hats he called 'Bucket Hats' and it was also denim.

Alois was ready for the day also, and let's jut say he didn't dress according to his religion and ethnicity. He looked like a gangster. Not a scary one but a serious sexy fuck boy gangster.

((Today in school my girl crush, Latacia wore the same thing and I just had to! XD))

He wore A blue T-shirt with bold yellow letters that said " Fuck Wit Me", Beige Jeans that had many pockets along with a Louis Vuitton belt, All black Jay's, A Gold Rolex on her wrist and A Emoji Bucket hat sat upon his flaxen locks. The best part was that he was partially sagging and his default Bitch face expression went with the look.

"What are you wearing?" Hannah asked.

"I saw it on a instagram post and I had to try it. Sagging feels a bit odd." Alois lamented.

Hannah sighed and put her hands on her five month stomach and shook her head.

"You look like a fuck boy gangster." Hannah teased.

"I am a fuck boy. You should know that. Well. You wouldn't know that because your not some other woman your my wife." Alois shrugged.

Hannah shook her head and slowly rubbed her stomach.

"I can't wait to have this baby." She said idly.

Alois snorted.

"Talk about it." He chuckled as he offered Hannah his hand.

Hannah took it and he led her down the stairs, carefully.

Hannah moved some of her hair out of her face and bit her bottom lip and blushed.

She just couldn't bring herself to face the fact that This was actually Alois. Helping her down the stairs, scolding her for not moving carefully and ready to Catch her if she fell. This wasn't Alois Trancy. This was Jim Macken.

"Alois?" Hannah said pulling his attention.

"Yeah?" Alois replied.

Hannah blushed and cleared her throat.

"Is..Is..Is it okay..If I.." Hannah trailed off, too scared to ask for what she wanted.

"if you what?" Alois pressed.

"Uh..C-Can..I...call you.." Hannah paused again.

"Call me what?" Alois asked, finally looking back at her.

Hannah shook her head.

"Never mind." She said.

Alois felt like pressing but he just continued down the stairs.

Once they met the bottom of the stairs, Alois let her hand and waist go then wondered off.

Hannah watched him go, Softly smiling.

Hannah slowly followed him, finding herself a bit intrigued for a moment.

Alois opened the door to the entertainment room and peeked in to scan it then closed it.

Hannah peeked around the corner at him and bit her lip.

"Girl I can't lie, I can't deny, girl I came to get me some, don't be shy, put your lips on my lips when I dip you did we dip, take off on my rocket ship~." Alois softly sang as he checked the living room.

Hannah rose an eyebrow. She knew he made sex themed music but didn't know he necessarily liked it.

Hannah trailed him slowly.

Alois paused to admire a painting.

Hannah blinked and when she opened her eyes, Alois was gone.

Hannah shrugged.

Maybe he had somewhere to go.

Hannah turned on her heel and came face to face with the same person she was trailing.

"You know if your going to stalk me, do it properly." Alois said in a 'Bitch, Really?' Tone.

Hannah blushed and giggled.

"Okay." She giggled, blushing like a school girl. Had she not been 5'8 with all that breast and ass plus being pregnant, Alois would have mistaken her for a school girl.

Alois held out his hand.

"Wanna chill?" He asked.

Hannah giggled harder and nodded as she took his hand.

"Why are you giggling so hard?" Alois asked as he led her to the Den.

Hannah shrugged.

"C-Cause your so funny sometimes." Hannah giggled out softly.

Alois shook his head and slid open the den doors for Hannah.

Hannah picked a Large brown bean bag and Sat in it then took off the bucket hat.

Alois grabbed his laptop and joined her, putting one arm around her and the other on the mouse pad.

Hannah giggled and looked at him Ina a odd way.

"What do we do now?" She asked her husband.

"Well since were here, let's listen to music. Ugh. Nina told me to explore music genres so I could enter this stupid DJ competition." Alois said as he logged into his email and opened Nina's email.

"DJ competition? Your music is great. Haven't you worked with Major Lazer, Nicki, Drake and Lil Wayne along with all of them?" Hannah quizzed.

Alois shrugged.

"Nina says my music is a bit too classic, swag, dubstep and American. I have no idea what that means." Alois looked at the email.

Nina had sent him a list of Music genres he had to Listen to.

"Let's do Jazz first." Hannah said.

Alois opened youtube and looked up Jazz and came up with Good vibrations.

He clicked on it and it began to play.

Hannah and Alois listened intently, mentally judging it.

When it was over ; "There is no way I will add that shit to my music." Alois said flatly.

"It was okay. Fine. Let's do another one." Hannah said.

Alois opened his email again and looked at the list.

He did not like R&B and He already knew classic and he LOVE TRAP AND DUBSTEP. The next thing on the list was Soca/Calypso. He didn't really explore that type of music but he has worked with Destra once.

"Let's try it out." Hannah said.

"Fine." Alois agreed. He copied and pasted then searched it up.

Once it started to play, Alois and Hannah broke the pause button.

They looked at each other.

"What type of foolishness..?" Alois asked.

"It sounds odd...but let's not judge.." Hannah Reached for the play button.

It continued to play, Alois and Hannah judged the music, even if they weren't supposed to.

All Alois was thinking was ; 'Do these women have a self respect? Why are they twerking like there was no tommrow? Half of the words he couldn't understand and the beat was okay and he could incorporate some of it into his music and what type of bullshit was this!?'

Hannah on the other Hand : 'Where are there clothes? What obscene words. It sound good. What happened to the sound build and the beat drops? It sounded bouncy at the least. Does Alois like this? Who came up with this? Why do I want to dance? Why all of the slang?'

"I only like the root sounds." Alois said once it was over.

"it was odd." Hannah admitted.

"Let's move on." Alois said as he checked the list.

Classic/Sad.

When he searched it up, The first thing that came up was 'One Love' By Electric. It had atleast 3.4 billion views and The there were barely any dislikes.

Alois began to scroll down until Hannah stopped him and made him click it.

"I wanna watch it." She said in attempt to make it seem a if she wasn't too obsessed with him.

"Okay." Alois shrugged.

The video began. It faded into view from Black, Electric sat at a piano in a 1800's ballroom and Beyoncé sat stop it, As Electric played. They did a close up of his face, Catching his Electric blue orbs shine with unfallen Tears.

They the filmed from a good angle.

Electric began to sing, as his fingers moved across the piano keys.

Beyoncé joined in.

The flashbacks seemed almost authentic but wistful.

In the end, It showed The mysterious maid and Electric being married. When Electric rose the veil, The Maid was revealed to be Beyoncé.

Then it faded out with that wistful and Sad sound

"What is Pining for Phantom Pain?" Hannah asked to break the silence.

Alois shrugged.

"I made the damn song In 1890. How am I supposed to remember?" Alois asked.

"Well considering you made the song..." Hannah trailed off.

"I guess I meant that the pain won't go away. Now moving onward." Alois said.

Hannah giggled and leaned back into her husband. Alois moved his hand and rested it on her stomach and began to rub it in a soothing motion.

Hannah cuddled closer and smiled softly.

"Last night was amazing." She whispered.

"I'm not sure how to comprehend that..." Alois trailed off, not sure what to say.

Hannah rolled her eyes and began to rub her stomach along with him.

"I think we should start to decorate the nursery." Alois finally found something to say.

"But we're not sure what we're having yet." Hannah replied

Alois shrugged and threw the laptop aside.

"Do you carry high or low?" Alois asked.

Hannah shrugged. "I don't know." Hannah lifted her top a bit. "Ehh. In the middle." Hannah concluded.

"So let's stereotype it." Alois decided.

"Stereotypes are stupid." Hannah said

"Hannah, You and I have different definitions of Stereotypes. Now get off me and get the purple paint from the attic."

Five hours later, Hannah and Alois were atleast 30% percent done. They base coated the walls a Light Blue with Lavender trees then Baby-Proofed the floor by changing it to Beige Carpet. They then Changed the blinds on all windows to baby blue, even the large window that took up the north wall.

As of now, Hannah was sitting in the Rocking chair, Feeding her twins Milk chocolate cookies as Alois set up a Girls Crib.

"Please. Stop. Chewing. So. Loud. Are you a pig or something?" Alois said from between gritted teeth as he looks for screws.

Hannah chewed louder. "You made me this way. Oink Oink." Hannah provoked him even more.

Alois sighed, Expelling the urge to hit her in the head with his screw gun.

"I made you that way? It wasn't me that wanted a baby in the first place." Alois said idly.

Hannah rubbed her stomach as she quietly chewed.

"You did. You made me this way. You took me out of my comfort zone and made me a lazy rich wife. It's your fault." Hannah Poked her stomach.

Alois chuckled and shook his head.

"Remember that time we were living in Japan and You refused to talk to anyone because they looked at you oddly?" Alois chuckled as he screwed the screw in its assigned slot.

Hannah uncrossed her legs and sunk In her chair.

"They had some nerve." Hannah huffed.

"It's like you take everything as an insult." Alois bit his lip and held the screw in place. "You started yelling at the poor old man because he messed up your change."

"He did it Purposely! It's like everyone is out to get me since Formation!" Hannah whined.

Alois shook his head and licked his lips.

"Whatever Hannah." He dryly chuckled.

"I mean like, Every time I go out, police officers give me dirty looks and watch me so closely as if they're waiting for me to fuck up so they can rough me up." Hannah added as she played with her Nails.

"So just don't fuck up. I mean you've never gotten into an argument with the police. Your a goodie two shoes." Alois shrugged and punched the finished crib. It stood sturdy and tall. Alois sat on his calves ad starred at Hannah.

"What is jail like? Cause I feel like I'll be there soon." Hannah sighed as she sat up.

Alois shrugged and smiled coldly.

"Don't mess with anyone and they won't mess with you. If someone asks you if your Blood or Crip you tell them Mara Salvatrucha and if you make sure you don't sleep." Alois chuckled dryly, Knowing all of this from experience.

How this idiot knows this? Electric Had had gotten 3 months in jail in 2005 for Knocking a pervert out and the pervert never woke up to this day.

**What? You don't slap Hannah's ass and walk off Scott free.**

Hannah bit her lip and rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna go to jail! Like. I'm not even done living life yet! What if they gang rape me or make me give them oral or something?! Oiiiiiiii." Hannah whined in worry.

Alois laughed and shook his head.

"Your not going to jail. Stop worrying Hannah." Alois soothes.

"Like, did Bobo ass rape you while you were there Alois? Cause I'm pretty sure it happens to little dolls like you." Hannah said in wonder.

Alois snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Please, I Raped BoBo if anything." He scoffed.

Hannah covered her face and groaned.

"You won't let me go to Jail right?" Hannah asked from behind her hands.

"No, I won't let you go to jail Hannah now stop being stupid and come help me build the other crib."

One hour later, Hannah complained like a little bitch so they ended up taking a lunch break.

When they went into the kitchen, They saw Mist bouncing around with Hanna at her heels.

"Oh! Hannah~! Jim~! I haven't seen seen you two in two days. What's up?" Mist asked.

"Finna die, wbu Fam?" Alois said flatly.

Mist rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I said, I'm okay, what about you?" Alois said again.

"Oh! I'm just cooking lunch." Mist chirped.

"Oh god thank you. What?" Hannah asked.

"Fried Dumplings and Timber is making some odd sauce." Mist grabbed a plate and offered Hannah and Alois a dumpling.

Hannah accepted hers and Alois' refused one.

"It's good." Hannah giggled when she was done.

"I know. I thought about adding chicken to it but then Since everyone in the family is a demon I added bloody beef." Mist hummed.

Alois snorted and turned away.

Mist blushed and covered her mouth.

Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed some seltzer water.

"What have you been up to Mist?" Hannah asked.

Alois sat on top of the island and pulled Hannah between his legs and began to play in her hair.

"Oh me? I've been attending to the only grand child that actually needs me unlike some people." Mist jabbed Alois with her finger.

"I'm sorry that I'm a grown man." Alois said sarcastically.

"161 or not, your still 3 years old to me." Mist huffed.

Alois sighed and began to braid Hannah's hair.

"I'm 162." He corrected.

Mist blushed and rose an eyebrow.

"Really? Time flies.."

Hannah giggled and kept sipping her seltzer.

"Anyway! You haven't told me what you're having yet and I'm dying to know!" Mist said in a sing song voice as she gave Hannah more Dumplings.

Hannah accepted them.

"Well, the doctor said we're having twins but they're not sure on the genders yet." Hannah said as she shook up her seltzer.

"Lord help us." Alois snorted.

Mist' eyes were sparkling.

"You know what? When the babies are born I'm going to smell them and rub them all over myself because I love that new baby smell." Mist was practically drooling.

Not only was she embarrassing her son but creeping out her daughter in law.

"Why would you do that?" Hannah asked, hand on her stomach,genuinely concerned for her children.

"Because babies are little pieces of heaven Y'know? I can't count how many times I've smelled Jim and rubbed him all over me when he was a baby." Mist giggled happily.

Alois, horrified, rubbed his skin that was getting goose bumps.

"Really?" Hannah laughed.

"Yup. Anyway, Where did I put those chop sticks?" Mist wandered off.

Alois introduced his face to his hand

It was clear, His family was more fucked up than Hannah's.

Hannah giggled and shook her head.

"She's odd."

"Tell me about it." Alois sighed.

Hannah looked back at her husband.

"Your family never ceases to amuse me." She giggled.

Alois pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"And your family never ceases to give me a damn headache." He replied.

Hannah shrugged.

"Eh. It comes from my mom." Hannah began to eat her Dumplings.

Alois snorted.

** _"Everything comes from your mother."_ **

~¤~

**_ Wassup Playas? I changed the name to Sable Yuck and I LOVE IT. Anyway, Next three chapters are pregnancy arks. After that, Babies!!!! _ **

_**FUCK**_.

_**This book is gonna end soon and I wanna leave you guys with feelings. I'll either end it sadly or happily. Anyway! Onwards!** _

**_ MWM Quotes; _ **

**_ "You and me are a team, Hannah. Best Friends for life Husband and wife." _ **

**_ -Alois Jim Macken Trancy _ **

_ **"What if you woke up one day and this was all just a dream?"** _

_ **-Hannah Scarlet Macken Trancy** _

**_MWM wiki:_ **

**_ Royalty is a full fledged demon due to her contract with Claude. At 11 years old she could Rival Royale and Alois.  _ **

**_ At 6, Royalty began to invest in fighting techniques and weapons. Getting inspiration from Choreography her father was doing, She decided on knives and Capoeria. Capoeria is a brazzilan martial art in where "The Hands build and Feet destroy" (Look and the chapter "Backlash" for better explanation.) Royalty is still a Newbie at Magic and knows very little. _ **

**_ Royalty's greatest goal is to be better than her Role model- her father. _ **

~ _ **Sable_Yuck**_

 


	138. Hannah's Push Presents

Hannah held the phone to her ear, grinning ear to ear.  
"What? Say that again? I don't think I heard you." Hannah said excitedly.   
Doctor Willow cleared her throat.  
"We have analyzed the ultrasound pictures and it appears you'll be having a baby boy and a baby girl."   
Hannah squealed in excitement.  
"Thank you Doctor Willow!" With that she hung up and jumped around in happiness.   
When she calmed down, Hannah changed out of her basic home clothing into something sexy but modest. A dark nude tanga thong that sat at her hips, dipped under her protruding stomach and barely covered her rear and she had on no top or bra, feeling the need to let her boobs breath.  
Hannah made a point to lay on Alois' side of the bed, Her long Lavender Silver hair spread out on his pillow.  
Grabbing the selfie stick Hannah took blue and Pink lipstick and painted two hearts on her stomach  and took a picture.   
A soft smile on her face, Other hand over her boobs and her eyes in the middle of a eye roll.

Then she sent it to her idiotic husband who decided to disappear earlier that morning.

_The Stubborn One: "File Attachment"_   
_I think we should start_ _to_ _decorate the nursery and buy baby items._

Not Two minutes after she sent it, Her phone was vibrating and singing sorry.  
Hannah giggled as she answered.   
"Hello?" She said.  
"You better not be shitting me or else I'll rip your nipples off." Alois said right off the bat.  
"I'm not. Ah. That means one of me and one of you. I'm so excited." Hannah giggled.  
"I feel like it's a bad thing and good thing too." Alois said.   
Before Hannah could reply, A Loud girlish moan was heard.  
Hannah rose an eyebrow.   
" _Ciel stop it!"_ Alois hissed.  
Another girlish moan.   
" _Shut up and fuck off!"_ A loud thud was heard and Ciel cried out.

Alois cleared his throat. "You were saying?" He said.  
"Anyway,  Where did you run off too?" Hannah asked.  
"Ciel wanted to go today and dragged me along. How are you feeling?" Alois asked.   
Hannah shrugged.  
"A bit hungry and fat. Other than that, I feel excited." Hannah said as she rubbed her stomach.   
"Want me to bring you anything?" Alois asked casually as if he were not stepping on Ciels head.  
Hannah shrugged.   
"No. Well. Those small cakes from Kat's bakery." Hannah said as she grabbed her large breast and moved the lump of fat around.   
"Alright. Ow! Ciel stop!"   
The phone disconnected.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and threw her phone down and rolled onto her side then held her 7 month stomach.

Telling from the time length she carried them, which was 7 months Hannah knew that her babies wouldn't be immortal and it kinda made her sad. They would be different and people might kinda shun them for that.   
Hannah smiled and giggled.  
A little boy and a little girl.  
A little Alois and a little Hannah.   
Hannah's mind flew to  names. They already agreed on Majesty and Majestic. Sometimes it was confusing for her. Who would be the boy? Majesty or Majestic and which one suited a girl? Hannah didn't worry because she was sure she'd remember once they were here.  
That's when panic seized Hannah.   
Child birth.   
It scared the shit out of her.  
Hannah was scared the first time and the second.  
Not only was child birth ruthless and merciless, but she was having two babies!  
It felt like period cramps, but 100 fold and all over your mid section and pelvic along with your legs.   
Maybe C-section? Nope. That was out of the question. Everyone was going to be there, family and friends and if they were doing a surgery no one would be allowed inside. Plus Alois and Mist wanted to record it and Quioko and Chelsea were hosting a small after party. And it look like she was whimp also.  
Hannah groaned and buried her face in Alois' pillow, hand on her ballooned stomach.

Then at that very moment, something magical happened. Something that made a smile come to her face.

A baby kick.

Hannah felt it nudge her hand again lovingly.

Alois tucked his phone in his pocket and stared at the wheel for a while.  
A soft smile came to his face.  
What did he do to deserve all of this?  
Alois chuckled to himself.

Ciel waved a hand in front of Alois' face.  
"Are you okay?" Ciel had calmed down in the past years.  
He and Sebastian had broken up too, but they were still good friends.  
"Huh? Yeah I'm okay." Alois snapped out of his trance and turned the car off.

"Can you come to the store with me?" Alois asked curiously as he looks at his best friend.  
"Your buying me something if I have to." Ciel said as he inspected his nails.  
"Okay?" Alois said in a 'Bitch what?' tone.   
Ciel and Alois got out of the Gold and white 8 million dollar Maybach Exelero.  
The two then made their way into Aspen.

Immediately, they were flocked upon by employees and customers. Well. Alois was.  
They touched him and yelled praise, trying to get him to sigh their breast or kiss his cheek.

"Okay! Back up! Personal security here! Clear the area before the cops are called!" Ciel announced, standing Infront Alois and flashing his badge to the crowd.  
Slowly but surely they disappeared, admiring from a distance.   
Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.   
"Okay. What are we here for?" Ciel asked.  
Alois smiled and hugged Ciel from behind.   
"Thank you best friend!!" Alois cooed.   
"Get off me get off me get off me." Ciel warned.  
Alois ruffled Ciels hair and thethen dragged him off.  
"Were here for Hannah's push present! I haven't had the time to get her one!" Alois beamed as they hurried past shelves of clothing.  
"Wait, Isn't she petite?" Ciel asked.  
"Where did you get that silly notion?" Alois asked as they stopped in the Womens section.  
"Well...." Ciel trailed off.  
Alois giggled and shook his head.  
"She's medium. Just because she's from the 1800's doesn't mean she is automatically petite." Alois flicked Ciel and turned to the clothing rack.  
Ciel frowned and rubbed his forehead.

Alois pulled a marve dress blouse that had black ruffles along the collar from the rack and handed it to Ciel.   
He went back in and came out with a matching skirt along with a womens blazer.

 _"Disco pang pang pang, hello bitches."_   Alois softly sang as he moved on.  
"You heard that song?" Ciel asked.  
"Yup. I have to admit, you sing good Ciel." Alois teased.  
"C'mon stop it. It's okay but meh. CL Really isn't anything." Ciel shrugged.   
Alois turned to him and gasped.  
"I actually know CL! Imma tell her on you." Alois threatened.  
Ciel shrugged.  
"Go ahead."  
Alois pursed his lips.  
"Balls of steel."

Hannah put on one of Alois' oversized Black Veil brides T-shirts with black tights and some black socks and then began to wonder around the house, or as Alois would put it "Creeping".

Hannah noticed the new maids weren't doing a good job. The shelves were lazily dusted and the drapes weren't properly drawn and there was dust on the floors.  
Hannah sighed and waddled over to the supply closet and grabbed the duster and then waddled back over the the shelves and began to properly dust them.

"Oh no miss! You shouldn't! It wouldn't be good for the babies. Here let me." Came a frantic voice from behind her.   
Hannah turned around and was met with a young woman, Beige skin, Curly brown hair and stunning Hazel eyes with soft but pretty features and she was slim thick.

The young woman took the duster from her and began to dust the shelf.   
"I was just touching it up." Hannah said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
The young women shyly smiled.   
"Terribly sorry miss. I guess Pamela didn't dust it right." She said shyly.  
Hannah softly sighed.   
"In all honesty the maids Alois hired can't really clean." Hannah shook her head and moved a painting for the Maid.   
"Who?" The Maid dusted behind the painting.   
"My husband, Alois. Blonde hair, Odd blue eyes, fair skin." Hannah explained.   
"Oh! Him. I was picked at random and I really needed this job anyway." The young woman chuckled nervously.   
"You seem respectable. What's your name?" Hannah asked.  
The Maid blushed.   
"Oh. I am Pippa."   
Hannah smiled.   
"That's a pretty name." Hannah complemented.   
Pippa smiled.   
"So Is Beyoncé." Pippa giggled.   
Hannah giggled.  
"My name is Hannah, Beyoncé is just a stage name." Hannah explained.   
Pippa smiled and nodded.  
"I have to sweep the floor." She said shyly.  
"Oh! Go ahead." Hannah said.  
Pippa hurried off.  
Hannah shook her head and continued creeping.

Hannah rounded the corner and almost colided with Royale.   
Royale moved to the side and Hannah moved to the side.  
It went on for the next two minutes.

"Royale move!" Hannah hissed.   
Royale chuckled and moved.  
Hannah sighed and continued.   
Royale followed her closely.  
"Heyyyyy. What have you been up to?" Royale asked.  
Hannah shrugged.  
"I just found out I'm having a girl and boy. I've been worrying." Hannah said.  
"You walk weird and yay!" Royale cheered.   
"It's called Pregnancy swag okay?" Hannah giggled.   
Royale began to waddled like Hannah. Hannah shook her head and laughed.

"What? It's pregnancy swag. We swaggering Ma." Royale said.  
"You might as well thot walk." Hannah chuckled.  
Royale snorted.   
"Only thots have thot walks." Royale began to walk like a normal person.   
Hannah shrugged.  
"Your dad said I had one."  
"When?" Royale asked.   
"When I tried to walk in heels last night." Hannah giggled.   
Royale snorted and looked away.  
Hannah playfully shoved him.  
"Go away." She giggled.   
"Fine. I'm going." Royale laughed as he walked towards his room.

Hannah rolled her eyes and continued her walk.  
Soon she found herself in the garden.  
As Hannah walked past the roses, they opened and praised.   
Hannah giggled.  
"You guys can't do that. Humans are here." Hannah giggled.  
The roses bowed and closed.  
Hannah smiled and moved on.  
Hannah took a seat in the gazebo and put her feet up and enjoyed the sunlight.

Tis was March 27, 2021.  
It was bright outside.  
Meaning in the next three months it would be the peak of summer.   
She'd have her babies at the peak of summer. That was a good thing.

Suddenly her light was blocked.   
Hannah looked up and saw Timber standing there with Pancakes with chocolate syrup and whip cream.   
He offered them to her and Hannah gladly took them.  
"Thank you Timber."  Hannah giggled.  
Timber bowed and disappeared.   
Hannah licked her lips and picked up the fork and knife.   
Hannah paused.  
Fuck the manners.  
Hannah dropped the knife and used the fork to tear into the pancakes.  
In under five minutes, Hannah was done and draining the syrup from the plate.

_"Well you sure can put it_ _down_ _."_

Hannah looked up and blushed.   
"Why do you insist on messing with me Alois?" Hannah asked.  
Alois shrugged and joined her on the plush seat.  
"Cause I like your reactions." He said as he took the plate and set it down.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and leaned on him.  
Alois kissed her forehead and smiled.   
"How was your day?" Alois asked.   
Hannah shrugged.   
"I found out Mother nature hates me." Hannah said.  
"How?" Alois asked.  
Hannah groaned and buried her face in his shoulder.  
"Cause I'm having two babies! You know how excruciatingly painful that shit will be? Imma be a demon Octomom! Like, my vagina will reach its limit and when we have sex you won't even feel any walls! That is if my vagina isn't desimated!" Hannah whined.   
Alois chuckled and shook his head.  
"I got you push presents if it makes you feel better." He said, motioning to the abundance of shopping bags.  
Hannah peeked out.  
"Fine. Bribe me to have your babies with presents." Hannah said.  
Alois motioned for Thomas and Canterbury to push the cart forward.  
Alois picked up a small box and handed it to Hannah.   
Hannah took it and opened it.  
A cute butterfly broach.   
Hannah frowned.   
"Why would you spend a million dollars on a broach?" She asked.

"Because your worth it." Alois cooed as he kissed her cheek.  
Hannah giggled and smiled then set aside.  
Alois handed her a Couture shopping bag.  
Hannah took it and opened it then pulled out a classy black and lavender women's suit.  
Hannah giggled.   
"This is adorable!" Hannah smiled, feeling better already.

 


	139. The Car Crash

The day was cool and breezy with the right amount of sunlight.  
The sneaky peach beach of new Jersey was barely inhabited.   
On the further side of the beach where no one really dwelled, we're cameras and lights with a large white tent along with photo backgrounds.

Inside the tent, Beyoncé and Electric lingered.

Beyoncé sat in a white one seater, Lazily surveying her surroundings, feeling horrible. Electric sat between his wife's legs, Her long soft legs over his strong shoulders and he practically naked except for the nude short shorts he dawned.

Electric paused in squeezing her thick thighs.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
Beyoncé groaned and shifted.   
"Horrible." Beyoncé mumbled.   
Electric chortled.   
"Doesn't it stop somewhere before 10? It always does." Electric resumed squeezing her thighs.  
Beyoncé bit her lip and sighed.   
"Yeah but it's fucking 12. I feel like I'm falling." Beyoncé sighed, placing a hand on her 7 month old stomach.   
"All we have to do is take some pictures and shit then we get to go home okay?" Electric kissed her inner thigh. "Cheer up."  
Beyoncé blushed.  
"Ugh. Your so sweet Alois." Beyoncé giggled.  
Alois kissed her inner thigh again.  
"I know I'm sweet Hannah. That's why they call me Electric." Alois chuckled.   
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah right."

A young man with a clip board and headpiece came up and informed them that they had to get ready for the photoshoot.

For this photo, Hannah was put inside of a mermaid tail.   
Hannah Wore A white strapless bra that was covered In makeup to make it look like it was her skin and she wore an authentic white mermaid tail that had many sparkling scales and it made her look like a angel, which she was far from.  
Alois was dressed in Black swim trunks and his naturally black nails made him look dark, evil and unholy which he really was.

"Wait! Wait don't drop me Alois!" Hannah shrieked.  
Alois rolled his eyes and shifted her weight in his arms.  
"Tell me when your ready." Alois ignored onlookers taking pictures and cooing.  
Hannah tool a deep breath and then sighed.  
"Okay drop me." Hannah said. Alois walked over to the edge of the boat and sat at the bottom of the stairs.   
He then eased himself into the water and let Hannah go.  
And she almost drowned.  
Alois held her sides as he pushed her over to to the color reef and let Hannah sink. He followed her to the ocean floor.  
Hannah settled into the bed of color full coral and Alois held her hands and let his lower body stay afloat as they stared into each others eyes, waiting for the picture to be taken.  
A bright underwater flash was seen and they let go and swam back to fhe surface.

"Okay! Bey and Electric I'm gonna need you to sit on the coral reef in a peaceful pose!"

Hannah rolled her eyes and submerged herself and Alois followed.   
About 20 feet underwater, they took position.   
Hannah sat on her calves, or tail on the coral reef, hands on her stomach, Long hair flowing and a nostalgic look on her face as she looked down.  
Alois sat Infront of her on his calves, Hands on her stomach with his forehead on hers, a nostalgic look on his beautiful face.  
A bright underwater flash was seen, indicating the photo was taken.

After that, the photo shoot moved to the beach.  
Hannah was dressed like a Egyptian queen in fine silk. A Silk The Top, A silken Sun skirt that flowed out on the floor, she was barefoot with golden cuffs on her upper hands and wrist with meltaic gold makeup.  
Alois was dressed In Black shorts and he was also barefoot.  
He had A watermelon held to his stomach and two melons held to his chest.  
Hannah rolled her eyes at his stupidity.  
Hannah put a hand on her stomach and the other under her breast.  
The photo was taken with a bright flash.

Alois dropped the fruits and shuddered.  
"That was uncalled For!" He yelled at Nina.  
Nina shrugged and laughed.   
"Only one more photo." Said the director.

Hannah had A Yellow ribbon wrapped around her stomach and her hands were over her bare breast.  
Alois knelt Infront of her, his head covering her womanhood from the camera, He had on no clothing whatsoever and a simple medium size teddy bear covered his manhood but showed his to die for V-line and he had on a goofy face as he held nursery alphabet blocks.

"Smile Hannah!" Nina Called.  
"How am I supposed to smile when I'm naked and my backside is on display for the entire world?!" Hannah snapped.  
"The quicker you smile the quicker we get clothes." Alois said from between clenched teeth.   
Hannah sighed and smiled brightly.   
Once the picture was taken, Hannah and Alois scrambled for their robes.

After the phtoshoot, Hannah wore A Floral strapless flowy dress with red sandals and and a light leather red jacket, Her red tote over her shoulder and sunglasses in her messy hair.  
Alois wore A loose 17 pervert Nicki Minaj T-shirt, Nude Shorts and Black vans, Black shades in his hair and a black cross necklace hung from his neck and Black ear gauges in his ears.

"I feel so fucking violated." Hannah scoffed as she and her husband made their way off of the beach to their car.  
Alois chortled.  
"That's the life." He pinched his nose and snorted.   
Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"My backside was on display for the whole fucking photo crew! How are you so calm?!?" Hannah shoved him. Alois caught his balance.   
"And so was mine. It felt odd." Alois shrugged.   
Hannah shoved him again.   
"You idiot! I bet you'd just fucking shrug if a cop was feeling me up! Your such a dick!!" Hannah hiked up her dress and stomped off in the direction of the car.  
Alois sighed and put on his sunglasses and followed her.

"Are you still mad?" Alois asked as they drove down lane 47.  
Hannah huffed and turned away.  
"Am I supposed to be happy?" Hannah crossed her arms and looked away.  
"What was I supposed to do? Your acting like it's the end of the world." Alois sighed.  
Hannah whipped around and glared at him.  
 ** _"Uh! I_** ** _dunno_** ** _! Stick up for me?! Your_** ** _such_** ** _an Idiot sometimes! I_** ** _don't_** ** _even know why I married you!!!_** " Hannah rose her hand and placed a stinging slap across Alois' face.  
Then it happened within seconds.  
 _The car skidded_ _out_ _of the lane._  
 _"_ **Alois watch out!!"**  
 _A large truck_ _coming_ _full speed._  
 _They both colided._  
 _The Camero hurtled_ _into_ _the air._  
 _The Camero hit the ground, hard._

Atleast five minutes later, Traffic jammed up, Ambulances and Police were called.   
Alois' eyes snapped open.  
Everything was upside down.  
He heard sirens and screaming and shouting.  
And he heard gasp.

Snapping out of his daydream, Alois looked to his immediate left and saw Hannah. Hands on her stomach as she choked and writhed.   
Alois quickly reached down and unhooked his seatbelt and fell onto the roof of the car.   
To his right, the window was smashed open and he was dragged out by police officers.  
They checked him for bruises and injuries.

"M-My w-w-wife! She's in there!" Alois said as they led him to an ambulance.

"We can't save her, the car is about to blow up."

With those words, Alois' stomach dropped.   
"W-What?! She's fucking pregnant and she can't breath! You have to do s-something! Please!" Alois turned around and tried tod make a dash for the car.  
The officers held him back and tried to soothe him.  
No. No. This wasn't happening. His wife, the mother of his children, his other half was about to be blown to bits.  
 _And_ _they_ _couldn't_ _save_ _her_ _._

At that moment, Alois felt the contract mark under his left ear tingle. Then it began to burn.  
Hannah was calling him. She needed him.

With a surge of adrenaline, Alois shoved the cops off of him. He made a beeline for the upturned camero.  
Diving through the broken window, he immediately grabbed at Hannah's seatbelt.   
Hannah began to gasp for air.  
"S-S-Stop." She croaked.  
Alois tugged harder and she choked.  
Within a minute he realized he was choking her.  
He heard the fire crackle from behind the car.  
"C-Can you reach for the compartment on your side?" Alois asked shakily.  
Hannah shook her head and gasped.   
"Can't..breath... leave me....save..yourself." Hannah croaked out as she gasped for air.  
"I'm not leaving you."  
The car went up in flames.   
And he moved faster.  
He felt around for the compartment and then grabbed the army knife inside of it. In a swift motion he cut the seatbelt and Hannah fell from the seat on her side.  
Just as Alois dragged her out of the Burning camero, It blew up.  
At that very moment, Hannah began to cry. Sobbing like a little baby she clung to her husband, nuzzling her face into his torn clothing and embracing him as she repeatedly apologized and begged for his forgiveness.

 


	140. Alois; Her Nurse

One week after the car crash, Hannah was still in critical condition. They had released her to go home, hung her crutches and a shit load of medication which Alois threw right back into the doctors face.  
The twins were perfectly fine but Hannah was to be on bedrest until she went into labor.  
And with changes, came differences.   
Hannah had demanded he be her Nurse and slapped a lavender bonnet atop his flaxen locks and gave him a name tag.

Hannah now resided in their bedroom upon the large four poster bed, dressed in one of her skimpy little lavender silk night gowns, a cast on her left leg as she watched T.V.  
Hannah didn't really like to watch the news. It was all about her these days.  
She mainly payed attention to the crime.  
Hannah yawned and put a hand on her 7 month and 2 week old stomach.  
Hannah frowned and began to rub.  
It kind made her sad that her twins wouldn't be demons but she found peace with it. Their father was once human so it would be reasonable.  Majesty and Majestic. Hannah had decided who would be who.  
Majesty would be the little Alois.  
Majestic would be the little Hannah.

The door opened, calling Hannah's attention.   
Alois strolled through, dressed in Black jeggings with white zippers on the front and back, Black socks and a Black and White Yin and Yang t-shirt along with the lavender bonnet and name tag saying "Hi, I'm Alois."

Alois sat at the foot of the bed after moving her crutches.   
"How are you feeling?" Alois asked.  
Hannah shrugged and tapped her fingers on her stomach.   
"Normal. I'm a bit bored but I'm okay." Hannah said.  
"Good. Because it's time for your walk Chubby." Alois got up and came a bit closer.  
"Do I have to?" Hannah asked in a whiny tone.  
"Yes you have to. The doctor said if you don't your leg will never heal and try to put pressure on it." Alois grabbed her hands and pulled her up and then held her waist once she was up then began to walk her away from the bed.   
"Wait what about my crutch?" Hannah asked.  
"Were not using it today. Now let's go. Step lightly." Alois kept ushering her out of the room.  
Once they were in the hallway, Alois closed the room door.   
Hannah groaned and held onto his waist with one hand and held his hand with the other.  
"Does it hurt?" Alois asked.  
Hannah nodded.  
"Alot. Can we just skip the walk today?" Hannah sighed.  
"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to go into labor with a broken leg and possibly loose one of our babies and your life?" Alois asked, sarcasm dripping in his tone.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"I'm so fucking heavy and fat I might break it again." She grumbled.  
"Keep walking. Your not getting out of this." Alois hummed.

They slowly made their way down the stairs into the kitchen and then into the backyard then to Hannah's small _*Big as fuck_ personal happy place garden full of all of the flowers in the world.  
They strolled around a bit and picked some flowers before taking a seat on a bench.   
Hannah giggled and smelled the Roses Alois had picked for her.  
"It's sunny today.." Hannah said.  
"It's summer of course it'll be sunny." Alois chortled.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.   
"I haven't seen or heard anybody around the house lately." Hannah said.  
"That's because I sent everyone away. So it's just me and you." Alois kissed her forehead.  
"Why?" Hannah asked.  
"Because I wanted to be alone with you and I didn't want people seeing me as a girly nurse okay?" Alois chuckled.   
"When will they be back?" Hannah asked curiously.   
"whenever you get better." Alois shrugged.  
Hannah sighed happily and played with the roses in her hands.  
She couldn't help but feel happy.   
She couldn't find any words.  
So they sat in silence, enjoying each others presence.

That is, until Alois broke it.  
"Remember that time you fell into the Nile river?" He chuckled.   
"It was only because your little lady friend Rodite pushed me in." Hannah scoffed.  
"She was not my lady friend she was my advisor first of all and she didn't push you in." Alois snickered.  
Hannah leaned off of her husband and gave him a "Oh really look?"

"Y'know what, it's okay. Because she wasn't all that cute and I can't help that women get jealous of me. She's dead now anyway. " Hannah waved it off like Beyoncé's spirit was in her.  
Alois snickered and shook his head.  
"Whatever you say." Alois chuckled.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and giggled.   
"Remember when we went to your own funeral?" Hannah asked.   
"Ugh. Don't remind me. I had to pretend to be Royale." Alois frowned and shook his head.  
Hannah laughed and clapped her hands, laughs spilling out of her mouth as her eyes watered.  
Alois rolled his eyes.

After the walk, Hannah and Alois returned to the bedroom.   
They took a short bath and then turned in for the day.  
Hannah wore nothing but underwear and A big t-shirt.  
Alois wore navy blue basketball shorts with a baggy sweater that zipped up over his entire face.

As of now, Hannah played with the zipper as he fondled her backside without shame.  
"If you damage my lip I'll starve you." Alois threatened in a muffled voice.  
"If you slap my ass one more time I'll-"

' _CLAP!'_

"You'll what?" Alois asked.  
Hannah zipped up the hoodie over his face.  
Alois chortled and unzipped the hood.  
Then he slapped her backside once more.  
Hannah rolled her eyes then closed them.  
"What is your problem?" Hannah huffed.  
Alois slapped her backside once more for fun.  
"I'm your husband. That's my problem." Alois chuckled.   
Hannah opened her eyes and then rolled ontop of Alois and sat herself on his crotch.   
"I literally hate you right now." Hannah huffed.  
"Then why are you sitting on my dick, making it hard and holding my damn hands?" Alois teased in a sly voice.   
Hannah sighed and laid ontop of her husband.   
"Cuddle me eh?" Hannah asked.  
Alois complied and began to cuddle her, rubbing her back and holding her close.

"Y'know your skin feels like it'll break on your back." Alois observed.   
"Stretch marks." Hannah answered.   
Alois sighed and began to twirl a strand of her hair.   
"I never thought we'd actually have twins." He said.  
"Me neither. Blame your sperm." Hannah mumbled into his shoulder.  
And then like the idiot he is;  
"We haven't had sex in so long. I actually wanked off yesterday. When I I was done I cried." Alois said shamelessly as he stared at the ceiling.  
"Why?" Hannah asked.  
"Because you weren't there to cuddle with me. That's why I hate masturbating. When I'm done I crave cuddles and kisses and no one's there." Alois sighed.   
Hannah chortled.  
"I understand how you feel." She mumbled.   
Alois hugged her closer.  
"I feel like freezing us just like this for the rest of eternity." He whispered lovingly. Hannah looked up at her husband and smiled.  
"But only for tonight." Hannah placed her lips on his.  
Like that, they turned into human statues.

 


	141. The New Hiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww babies!

At eight months pregnant, Hannah waddled around the bedroom, wearing Alois' overly large robe that made him look like a twig with bunny slippers.

"Look at that waddle." Alois commented from the blue vintage chair by the window.   
Hannah looked up from her makeup pallet.  
"It's called Pregnancy swag okay?" Hannah said in faux hurt.  
Alois chuckled and clicked the pen in his hand.   
"Where are you going? Your supposed to be on bedrest."  
Hannah took a blush brush and decided on berry blush and then lightly applied it. She then picked up Creme 'Aren't you jealous?' Liquid lipstick and applied it to her lips.  
"No where. I just wanna feel pretty today. Can't I be pretty for you?" Hannah giggled as she outlined her lip in berry lip pencil.  
Alois chortled and crossed his legs.  
"Your always pretty." He said.  
Hannah blushed and made a point not to look at him.  
Alois had just woken up and he had bed hair and he had that sexy raspy morning voice atleast every woman would give anything to witness.   
Hannah didn't know how lucky she was.

"Sometimes I don't feel pretty. I don't even really think I'm pretty. Just homely." Hannah shrugged as she waddled over to the large dresser and grabbed some concealer.  
"Now why would I marry an ugly person?" Alois quizzed.   
Hannah shrugged.   
"Cause I had your babies?" Hannah applied the concealer perfectly.   
Alois shook his head and chuckled, that sexy raspy morning voice making Hannah wanna cover her face and run away.  
"Aside from that, I married you for nearly a million reasons. But you being gorgeous is one of them." Alois yawned and leaned his chin on his propped up palm and began to click the pen in his hand.   
"So..not because I'm your baby mama?" Hannah asked as she looked for her favorite eyeshadow palette.   
Alois rolled his eyes and chuckled.   
"You need to stop hanging out with Quioko. Next thing you know your dying your hair Pink and calling yourself LALA."   
Hannah giggled.  
"Quioko Is my best friend. Aside from Mist." Hannah said.   
"Noted. I thought you only put up with her because she was Mists friend." Alois cleared his throat, getting annoyed with the way his voice sounded at the moment.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and finished up her make up.  
Hannah turned to her husband and smiled.   
"How do I look?" Hannah asked.  
Alois nodded.   
"You look like your going to the met gala or something. I married Hannah, not Beyoncé." Alois got up and took of his top, revealing his dimpled and muscular abdomen.   
"You love it don't you?" Hannah teased.  
Alois shrugged and yawned again.  
"It's homely." He walked past Hannah into the bathroom.   
Hannah rolled her eyes and took of his robe and put it on the bed.  
Sitting her naked self on the bed, wondering what she'd wanna wear today.  
Hannah's head began to hurt so she simply wrapped herself in their blanket and layed down on Alois' pillow.   
She never really slept on her side of the bed. She either pushed Alois to the  edge of his side, Layed ontop of Alois or Cuddled him so her side was barely used.

Alois came back into the room ten minutes later and basically flew around the room, getting ready for the day as Hannah watched him from her Blanket fort.  
"Wait!" Hannah said.  
Alois paused in putting on underwear and looked at her.   
"Don't. Put them on. Don't." Hannah moved closer to the edge of the bed.  
"What the fuck Hannah?" Alois asked.  
Hannah grabbed her slipper and threw it at his dick.  
Alois jumped out of the way, Heart in his throat.  
"Are you trying to cut my baby maker off?!?" Alois screamed.   
"I'm sorry. I thought I saw a leech. I was wondering why it looked so malnourished..." Hannah retreated.   
"Are you calling my dick small?!" Alois snapped.  
"I said Malnourished." Hannah clarified.   
Alois sighed and pulled on his underwear, not in the mood to argue knowing he was gonna make her cry.  
When he was done Alois found himself wearing long sleeve black shirt that  had Thousands of Emojis on it and matching Jeggings with a sagging crotch along with black high tops, black piercings in his ears and his hair was the same as it was 100 years ago with that stupid cowlick.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked from under her blanket fortress.  
"No where." Alois said flatly as he yanked the covers from her and ushered her over then layed down.  
"Can we go to the living room?" Hannah asked.  
"Why?" Alois asked.  
"Cause I wanna be there okay?"

Being forced go comply because Hannah was pregnant, Alois agreed.  
He also agreed to carry her there.  
They now sat in the large one seater, Hannah over his lap as she played in his hair and Alois lazily flipped channels as he rubbed her ballooned stomach that held their twins.

Hannah wasn't naked, she was semi naked. She wore a lavender house dress that had white dots on it with matching socks and black panties, saying fuck  the bra. Her breast were full of milk and sagging anyway.

"You hungry? Because I can hear your stomach." Alois glanced at his wife.  
Hannah shook her head.  
"Yes but I don't feel like eating right now." Hannah tried to braid his cowlick but it refused to bend.  
Alois nodded and continued to flip channels.  
"My wedding ring is getting way too small now." Hannah observed.  
"You'll loose weight." Alois said.  
"What if I don't and I'm like really fat and stuff? You'll still fuck me?" Hannah asked curiously.  
Alois raised an eyebrow.  
"You mean love you?" He asked.  
Hannah shook her head.  
"Fuck me." She said.  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"What am I doing fucking you when you just had a baby? Don't you have to wait at least three months before any sexual engagement?" Alois looked directly at her.  
Hannah sat up a bit and put a hand on her stomach, her face contorting into a frown.  
"What's wrong?" Alois asked.  
Hannah frowned deeper.  
"My..My stomach hurts..alot..."

Confusion flickered across his face for a moment.  
"Oh?" He inquired.  
"Yeah it's like..aching." Hannah rubbed her stomach.  
Before Alois could reply, he felt something wet his lap and the scent of embryonic fluid (Which smelt really bad) assaulted his nose.  
Hannah perked up and blushed.  
"Oh my god the babies are coming!" She said in panic.  
"Oh God." Alois quickly helped Hannah to her feet.  
"Royalty!!!!" Alois called.  
Royalty peeked around the corner.  
"Yes D-"  
"Your mothers having the baby go tell Mist and the triplets, Go now!" Alois wrapped his arm around her waist and walked Hannah to the door.

"I'm scared!" Hannah cried out.  
"Me too. Just calm down. And breath." Alois soothed.  
"You have to call Quioko and August." Hannah said in a pained voice.  
"Yes I will." Alois said.  
Hannah groaned in pain and discomfort.  
"And Ciel and Sebastian. Plus you've gotta call an ambulance." Hannah babbled on, trying to make sure everything was perfect.  
"I will I've got it." Alois said as he walked her down the hall to the foyer.  
"Oh my god!" Hannah's knees gave away and she fell to the floor.  
Alois picked her up bridal style and carried all 200 pounds of Hannah to the Foyer.  
In the foyer, The triplets were already there with all the things the baby would need once it was born, medical papers and insurance cards along with clothes for Hannah.

Thompson came over with a chair and Alois set Hannah down, her long hair going over the back of the chair.

Pulling out his phone he sent a group text to Quioko, August, Ciel and Sebastian.  
Glancing at his wife, Alois saw she was practically stripping off her clothes.  
She was grabbing at her dress and pulling at her hair, peeling her socks off her feet.  
Alois dropped to his knees in front of her and put the socks back on and took her hands.

"Look at me Hannah. Look at me. Calm down okay?" Alois rubbed her palms and gripped her hands.  
Hannah let out a muffled scream and stomped at the floor and kicked him in the stomach.  
The pain was becoming unbearable now.  
It was like period cramps but 100 fold.  
Hannah tried to grab her hands away but he wouldn't let them go.  
"Gah!!" Hannah screamed as she kicked at his chest, finding it annoying that he was that durable.

Mist and Royalty rushed into the foyer.  
Seeing the scene Hannah was making and how she was treating her only son, Mist began to run her fingers through Hannah's hair and sing calming.  
Royalty was busy calling up Royale trying to tell him the news as she rubbed Hannahs shoulder.

"Let me go!!" Hannah cried out.  
Alois applied more pressure to her hands.  
"I'm not letting you go so you can strip yourself and act like madman. Just take deep breaths and try to calm down." Alois kisses her hands and gave her a small smile.  
Heeding his advice, Hannah stopped struggling and took deep breaths and tried to let them out calmly.  
"There we go. In. And..out. In and out.." Alois glanced at the maids that peeked around the corner at the scene giggling and talking.

Hearing sirens out front, They moved outside.  
Hannah was put on a stretcher and put in the ambulance along with her husband.  
Mist and Royalty loaded the things into Nissan and followed the ambulance.  
Back at the Mansion the triplets busily prepared dinner and touched up the nursery.

In the maternity section of Orange Fields Hospital, Baby cries were loud and screaming agony of pained mothers, Soft angelic music played every time a baby was born and people rushed around frantically.

One section however was cut off. In that section was Beyonce herself, In excruciating pain as her family and friends tried to comfort her.  
The doctors said she had to walk around a bit.  
So August and Quioko helped her pace around the room seeing her legs were weak.  
Sebastian and Mist set up a small table of Blue and Pink cupcakes and cookies with a Birthday cake for the unborn babies as Ciel, Royalty and Royale decorated the room with blue and pink party favors.  
Alois talked with the doctor outside as everything took place.

Hannah was a mess. Her hair was messed up and she had bags under her eyes and embryonic fluid leaked down her legs and messed up the floor.

"Ahh." Hannah mumbled.  
"Youve got it sis. Just take big breaths." August urged as she supported her waist.  
"Cmon baby. Don't give up." Quioko patted Hannahs face with a wet cloth.  
Hannah weakly waved August off and sat on the hospital bed.  
"You wanna a cookie or somethin?" Quioko asked.  
Hannah shook her head and groaned.  
"Where's Jim?" Hannah asked in a dry low voice.  
"Outside talking to the doctor." Royalty piped from above Hannah.  
Hannah covered her face and let out a painful moan.  
August sat next to Hannah and began to rub her stomach.  
"It's gonna be okay Hannah. You'll have the baby and then the pain will go away." August lifted the dress and continued her rubbing.

Alois came in along with the doctor wearing a sky blue breathing mask with a sky blue cap over his head.  
He sat on the bed with Hannah and began to rub her thigh soothingly as the doctor spoke to her in a soft voice.

"We're going to need you to remove the dress or roll it up and put your legs on those braces."   
Hannah reached out and pushed the doctor away, groaning painfully.  
"She doesn't want her vagina in display for everyone in the damn room." August voiced her sisters words.  
"It's the only way or everyone's going to have to leave." The doctor argued.  
Hannah whined again and kicked her husband.  
"She wants a blanket." Alois' words were muffled by the mask.  
The doctor and gave Alois the blanket.  
Alois and August spread it over Hannah's lower body the pulled the Polka dot lavender dress up under her breast and helped her legs up onto the braces.  
By now everyone in the room was watching.  
Hannah had a blush on her cheeks.  
It felt good.  
To have her husband holding her hand and her sister holding her other, her friends and family there with her to support her.  
Ciel had began to film almost along with Sebastian.  
Mist and Quioko patted her face. Royale and Royalty took pictures of Alois and Hannah and posted them online.  
Hannah squeezed Alois' hand and he squeezed back.  
She forgot the pain for almost a moment but when it was back it came with a vengeance.

The doctor sat on a stool between Hannahs legs and lifted the blanket and set eyes on her birthday tool.

"On three you can push but take your time." Came a muffled voice.  
Hannah shifted a bit.  
"1...2...3..."

Taking her sweet time, Hannah began to bear down. It hurt very much. Like her uterus and spine were being brutally ripped out. Hannah bit her lip and closed her eyes.  
"1...2...3.."  
Hannah inhaled and sent the air down as she beared down again with a bit more effort.  
"Nggh." Hannah beared down again before the count of three, just wanting to get it over with.  
Again and again Hannah pushed with all of her strength.

" _Hnngh_ _!"_ Hannah pushed again before taking a break.  
"Just a few more.." the doctor urged.  
Hannah held the urge to kick her in her ugly pale face.  
Alois held her hand and kept whispering sweet somethings in her ear.  
He was going to be father. It joyed him but frightened him at the same time.  
"Just a few more okay?" He whispered.  
Hannah took a deep breath and pushed, leaning forward slightly as she gave it her all.  
" _Haaah_ _!!'_ Hannah refused to let up.  
That's when it happened.  
She felt the large mass nearly rip her open as it slid out.  
The doctor gently took the baby out and the midwife rushed to get the blood baby and cut the feeding tube.

A cry of joy came from everyone in the room as they congratulated Hannah and Alois.  
Hannah fell back as she panted for air. With her last bit of strength Hannah slightly sat up and kissed her husband on the lips before falling back down.

She barely had any time to rest before the doctor was pressing on her stomach again, causing her immese pain.  
Hannah cried out as the strong urge to push came over her.

" _ **Gaah**_ _ **!!!!"**_ Her abdominal muscles contracted beared down without her consent.  
Alois squeezed her hand and urged her.  
"Just one more. You can do it."  
" **Haaaaah** **!!!!!!"** Hannah shrieked as the babies head emerged. Then she fell back and blacked out.

The doctor rushed to take the baby out then had nurses try to sustain Hannah.  
Fear took over his whole body and mind.  
What if Hannah was dead?  
What if she was permanently hurt?  
Alois shook her and called her name, trying to wake her up.

An hour later, Hannah came too. Her head was pounding and her body was sore and weak.  
Alois was practically in her face.  
He kissed her and hugged her and whispered "I love you." Over and over again.  
Hannah had only one thing on her mind.  
"Where...is..my..baby?" Her voice was a small whisper.  
"Jim get off of her she's tired!" Mist scolded as she and Royalty brought the twins over.

Royalty and Mist let the parents hold their creations for the first time in forever.

Hannah sat up slightly as she cuddled her baby.  
"A boy and a girl..." Alois said absently as he stated into the Infants eyes.  
Hannah glanced at him and smiled.  
In her hands she held a pink bundle.  
Inside the pink bundle was a small baby girl.   
She had a head full of Baby soft curly flaxen hair with a trademark cowlick. Her skin was soft and the same shade as Hannah's, Truly topaz. The eyes she gazed at her mother with were a stunning Electric blue. A human.  
Hannah smiled.

Majesty.

In Alois' hands he held a newborn baby boy. He smelled heavenly and looked even angelic.  
He had a head full of curly silver lavender hair. His skin a delicate pale peach like his father. His eyes a ocean violet that flickered red every minute or so. A demon.  
Alois smiled.

Majestic.

From this day, August 16, 2021 let it be known that two new heirs to the Mackêņ Trancy name were born.  
A baby girl, Majesty Queen Macken Trancy.  
And a baby boy.  
Majestic Shea Macken Trancy.

 


	142. Hannah's Confidence

Bailando by Enrique Iglacias played from Royalty's phone and the sound of Baby fusses were heard in the living room.  
On a big soft floral blanket Alois, Royalty and the five months old babies Majesty and Majestic lounged around.

Royalty was experimenting with her little sister to see if she was ticklish. Majesty was in fact ticklish but she didn't laugh, she whined.  
"Look at this little booger." Royalty said as she teased Majesty with a sheep Teddy.  
"What's wrong with her?" Alois said absently as he changed Majestics pissy diaper.  
"Don't you find it odd she has moms skin and your eyes and hair? It's uncommon.." Royalty picked up Majesty and surveyed her.  
"What's wrong with that?" Alois as he fixed Majestics onsie.  
"It's odd..." Royalty said.  
"So your saying an person with that skin tone can't have Caucasian features?" Alois glanced at Royalty.  
"Why do you make it seem as if I'm racist? I'm just saying it looks odd but in a good way." Royalty sighed.  
"I never suggested you were racist you did and you shouldn't even be racist because your ass is mixed. Why didn't you just say that in the beginning so we could have avoided this?" Alois picked up a green Binki putting it between the infants wet and pink lips. Majestic spit it out and cried out.  
"Fine. I think she'll be a pretty girl when she grows up." Royalty kissed her baby sisters cheek.  
Alois reached back and tugged out Hannah's headphones.  
Hannah looked up and glared at him.  
"Majestic is hungry." He said flatly.  
Hannah took out her other headphone and put her phone down and held out her hands.  
Majestic fussed as Alois lifted him up and carefully handed him to his mother.  
Hannah cooed as she took him and bring him close.  
Majestic stared up at Hannah with ocean violet orbs with curiosity.  
With one hand Hannah lifted her top and took her left breast out of her bra and let Majestic attach himself and begin to feed.  
Hannah didn't mind at all. He didn't have teeth yet anyway.  
Hannah softly smiled and picked an eye booger from His eye.

Alois watched as he played with the binki.  
"Does it turn you on?" He asked out of nowhere.  
Royalty let out a loud laugh.  
Hannah looked up at her husband with questionable concern.  
"What? No of course it doesn't why would you ask that?" Hannah adjusted her son and began to rub his curly head of hair.  
Alois shrugged   
"Because when I suck on your nipples it turns you on. Sooooo does it turn you on when he does it?" Alois asked.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"No it doesn't. Its different when you are and when I'm feeding my frigging baby." Hannah gave Alois a mean look and then looked down at Majestic with a soft smile.  
Alois softly chuckled and kept watching.   
Majestic was going at it like a demon for a soul.  
A ring of pale white milk was pressed around Hannahs breast and his small mouth and milk leaked down his chin.  
Alois found it odd Hannah chose to breastfeed. She didn't like it one bit when they had Royalty and Royale. It was strictly formula.  
And so his eyes flew to examine her body.   
Eh.  
Hannah refused to shape shift because it wasn't her.  
So gradually her body changed.  
She had gotten thicker then she was before, Her breast became even bigger (Alois insisted on squeezing her breast to watch the milk squirt out.), Her backside also and she had had a barely noticeable gut and she had this odd glow about her plus her hair had gotten longer.

"You going to work tomorrow?" Hannah asked absently.  
Alois shrugged.  
"It depends on how I feel." Alois watched as Majesty crawled over to him, Her electric blue eyes holding curiosity seeing Royalty had left.  
Alois layed down and Majesty curiously crawled into his chest and then to his collarbone and then began to feel at his face.  
Not that he minded but she was digging for gold he did not have.  
Alois picked her up and held her in the air above him.  
Their twin eyes locked and she gave him a big toothless smile.

"Hannah don't you think eggs are pathetic?" Alois asked.  
"If your thinking of poking her eyes out make sure I never find you." Hannah said.  
"I had serious problems back then alright? Plus I didn't really like the way you looked at me." Alois chuckled.  
"With concern?" Hannah snorted.  
"I just didn't like it okay?" Alois sat Majesty on his chest.  
Hannah giggled when Majestic grasped her breast with his small hand.  
"Would you like to join him?" Hannah asked.  
"You know I don't like plain milk. It makes me feel sick."   
Majesty fussed and played with Alois' wedding ring on his finger.  
Hannah hummed and smiled.  
"I hated being pregnant but this was worth it." Hannah kissed her son's head.  
"Good because now condoms will be enforced." Alois said flatly.  
"Or we can just tie my tubes." Hannah shrugged.  
"No we can't tie your tubes and no we cannot cut my sperm lines. Let's just use condoms and avoid it all together." Alois said as he took off his wedding ring and fitted it on Majesty's three fingers.  
"Why would you want to separate yourself from me when were having sex? Its 100x better without condoms. Hannah said.  
"Because I don't want anymore children. Four is enough." Alois shrugged.  
"Then let's just use Rose root. It avoided pregnancy for us before didn't it?" Hannah began to burp Majestic as he fell to sleep.  
"Fine but let's just try condoms out for a few times." Alois agreed.  
Hannah chuckled.  
"It's been five months and you still  haven't touched me." Hannah observed.  
Alois closed his eyes as Majesty touched his face and tried to Pike at his eyes.  
"Because we have two babies to take care of and I have to go to work and write songs and do a whole bunch of shit and I haven't had time to think about sex..?" Alois grabbed her small hand and pretended to bite it.  
"And guess what Hannah has to do? Hannah has to deal with a demon and a human baby 24/7 with no sleep or private time." Hannah said dryly.  
Alois shrugged.  
"I can try to fit you into my schedule...?" He asked/offered.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and fixed the sleeping baby in her arms.  
"You haven't even been yourself lately." Hannah said.  
"I am very much so myself. It's you that hasn't been yourself. You mope around and you never look happy you act depressed and your not the Hannah I used to know. So of course I'm gonna avoid you and shit." Alois kisses Majesty's head as she smelled his neck.  
Hannah sighed and frowned.  
"I know I'm not really feeling like myself and I don't act like it... But can't you just cheer me up and call me pretty again?" Hannah nudged his head with her toe.  
"Hey pretty." Alois said jokingly.  
"Alois." Hannah sighed.  
"Okay okay I hear you. I can clear my whole schedule for this week and the next just for you. Just you and me. Me and you. No company." Alois said semi honestly.  
Hannah blushed and smiled.  
"Aw really?" She asked.  
Alois nodded and smacked A tiny hand away from his eyeball.  
"And the babies." He added fully honest.  
Hannahs smile fell into a soft smile.  
"Of course. The babies. Me you and the babies." She sighed.  
"Don't be mad at me. You were the one that fired the babysitter." Alois shrugged.  
"Because Mist is always there to take care of the babies for us. She's grandma. She's supposed to be there to take of them. Plus we don't have to pay her." Hannah nudged Alois' head again.  
Alois giggled.  
"Okay. Whatever you say Hannah. I think you were just jealous the babysitter was small and blonde." Alois teased.  
Hannah blushed and frowned.  
"Why would I be jealous of a anorexic little blonde bitch?" Hannah huffed.  
"Because she's attracted to me?" Alois snickered.  
Hannah kicked her husband.  
"Shut up!" Hannah hissed as she stomped off, carefully holding her 5 month old son in her arms.  
Alois chuckled.  
"Don't worry. I'm Hannah-sexual...Or maybe I like em thick...?"

 


	143. Le Familia

Quioko took one look at Majesty and frowned.

"Hannah. What the fuck is this?" Quioko asked, looking into he electric blue orbs as she caressed the truly topaz cheek. Hannah looked up from her wine glass at her friend.

"Why are you so racist? She's beautiful. Don't be jealous she'll have long hair." Hannah chuckled dryly before raising her glass and taking a round. Hannah glanced at Alois who was trying his best not to turn around and slap Quioko as he made baby food. Many people thought it odd that Majesty had Truly topaz skin {Light Brown with a hint of caramel} with Electric blue eyes and soft flaxen blonde hair. It ticked Alois and Hannah off. Like Why can't a woman with that skin tone have Caucasian features? Why couldn't she have long silky hair that actually belonged to her scalp and beautiful eyes? What was wrong with today's world?

Quioko looks up at Hannah with a bitter sassy look.

"Uh, Bitch, I paid for this hair, So It's mine and you got one more time to insult my ass. Anyway, I'm not saying she's ugly but it's an odd combination. Now the question is if she'll have that voluptuos body when she grows up." Quioko teased.

"I am NOT fat okay? Why does everyone say that?" Hannah sighed. Alois reached around Hannah and grabbed her small bit of pudge.

"LIES." He declared. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to loose weight okay? It's hard. I don't see you doing anything for me." Hannah said as she shooed his hand away.

"Well I could fuck you. You run five miles when you have sex." Alois said as he tossed the baby food to Hannah.

Hannah rolled her eyes at Quioko's snickering. "Must you say 'Fuck'? Can't you be a gentleman?" Hannah asked.

Alois cleared his throat.

"Well I could lay you down and ravage you in our bed chambers. You get quite a work out when you have sexual intercourse." Alois bowed and stood up and rolled his eyes. "That's not me. forget I said that shit."

Hannah giggled and blushed. "There we go!" She teased. Alois stuck out his tongue and chuckled. 

"Anyway, You need to start wearing appropriate clothing Mrs.Voluptuous." Alois smacked her ass that was dawning blue short shorts. Hannah jumped and slapped his chest. "That hurt." She huffed. Alois smacked her backside again before trapping her between the counter and himself.

"But I kinda like it. Y'know. A Voluptuous Hannah walking around in revealing clothes for me?" Alois kissed her neck and pressed herself closer to her. Hannah blushed and moved some hair from her eyes. Quioko Snorted.

"Only if my boyfriend treated me like that." She chuckled dryly.

"And you see thats why interracial is perfect!" Alois snapped out of pervert mode and turned to Quioko. Quioko rolled her eyes. Hannah sighed and began to feed Majesty.

"So what? I should just get some crazy white guy and do genocide?" Quioko snorted. Alois held his index in the air.

"Bitch your racist. Anyway, Interracial can be mexican and black or mexican and white not always black and white. or hell even Albino and Chinese." Alois wagged his index and placed it over Quioko's plump nude pink lips. Quioko slapped his hand away and Alois put it right back then began to shush her then moved his hand.

Quioko chuckled.

"I could go for a mexican..." She said to herself.

Alois threw his hands in the air. "Racist! Your just thinking about dick size." Alois sighed as he turned back to pressing Hannah to the counter. Hannah blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll be over here making Hannah uncomfortable  while you reminisce on dick size." Alois hummed as he stared over Hannah's shoulder at Majesty. Hannah sighed when Majesty refused to eat anymore. She picked her up and began to burp her.

"Can you please stop pressing on me?" Hannah asked.

"Can you stop making my dick hard?" Alois shot back. Hannah giggled and shook her head.

"Anyway Mist said she'll take the babies for the rest of the day and their booked for Sebastian and Ciel and Quioko has them for friday." Hannah said. Alois kissed her neck again.

"That purrrrfect." He cooed. Quioko looked up from her phone. "I know y'all not making reservations to fuck in my presence." Quioko chuckled. "Whatever because your dick is small and your pussy has reached it's limit." Quioko Snickered out.

"Quioko must you?" Hannah sighed.

"You keep making puns about my dick like your curious to know all about it." Alois chuckled as he absently rubbed Hannah's baby pudge. 

"Ew. White guys are out of my league." Quioko shuddered.

"You got one more time to insult my parents." Alois said sassily.

"I just did. what are you gonna do? Have the police hunt me down and shoot me to death?" Quioko Asked.

Alois narrowed his eyes and turned to Quioko.

"No, I'll just do it myself if you make another racist pun in my house."

"OKAY, Alois go bring Majestic and take Majesty for her nap." Hannah gave the baby girl to her father and pushed him off. Hannah turned to Quioko. Quioko rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Come on let's go chill in my closet girl before Alois kills you." Hannah guided Quioko out of the kitchen.

"Oh he'd hit a woman? Typical little white boy." Quioko chuckled.

**"Quioko Stop it."**

 

After Quioko had taken her leave, Hannah found her husband. Alois was on his phone as he layed down on the bed, Majesty on his chest and Majestic sleeping in his side. Hannah picked  up her son and laid down next to her husband with her son on her chest with a sigh.

"You okay?" Hannah asked softly. Alois glanced at his wife. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" He asked. Hannah shrugged.

"Because of the thing with quioko." Hannah said.

"Oh that? I forgot about it. Anyway I can't help that she's a sour angry woman." Alois chuckled. Hannah smiled.

"Aren't I sour and angry?"Hannah teased.

"No, not really. You just scrunch up your face and purse your cute little lips and ignore me. To be honest you turn me on when you do that." Alois nudged Hannah and smirked. Hannah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm happy with you...and Like this...with these." Hannah rubbed her sons back.

"Me too. You know what would make me happier?" Alois asked. Hannah glanced at him. "What?" She quizzed.

"Meeting you all over again. Y'know. The right way." Alois teased. Hannah blushed and Smiled. "Love stories are stupid. I love the way I met you. Y'know, 13 years old and shy, glancing at me with a cute blush and wondering how I looked naked." Hannah nudged him.

"I don't really have to wonder now do I?" Alois chuckled. Hannah rolled her eyes for the Billionth time in their relationship. "Why must you be so perverted?" Hannah sighed. Alois shrugged and sat up, forcing Majesty to his lap. He reached over to the dresser drawer and grabbed a box of chocolates and handed them to Hannah.

"I found these under the bed." He looked at her with a odd look. Hannah snatched them. "It's my sad food okay?" She huffed.

"Well keep your sad food in the kitchen and you need to seriously lose weight." He poked her pudge. Hannah sighed and held out majestic. "Here." She said. Alois took the sleeping baby and began to coddle him. "I might aswell seeing I won't loose weight anytime soon." Hannah sighed and laid down to relax. Suddenly her pudge began to go away and she got a bit slimmer but she stayed the same. 

"You betrayed Mist's trust." Alois said as he lifted her top and ran a finger over her flat stomach. 

"I'll just tell her i've been working out extra hard. and if you tell her god so help you." Hannah threatened. Alois shrugged. "I won't." Alois said as he laid the 5 month old baby on Hannah's stomach. Hannah began to run her fingers through his hair. "I Know what your thinking 'bout." Hannah said after awhile. "I'm certainly not thinking about fucking you in the shower later." Alois said as he typed rapidly on his phone. Hannah sighed. 

"I Should have killed you when i had the chance." Hannah chuckled. Alois glanced at her. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." Alois replied. Hannah slapped his shoulder and handed him the 10 pound baby and walked off.  Alois chuckled and kissed the small pale peach nose. 

"Your mommy is always like that, don't mind her. Such a odd woman." Majestic opened his eyes and his face contorted into a frown then he began to cry, causing Majesty to observe curiously. "Oh. Don't cry, Don't cry baby." Alois cooed as he tried to calm the upset baby.

Soon he was sleeping peacefully and Alois set him on Hannah's pillow. He then picked up his daughter. With one whiff he scowled and choked on her scent. "Jesus Christ. What have you eaten?" He asked. Majesty giggled and blinked her blonde lashes two times with a small toothless smile. _"Oh your smiling huh? You nasty little thing."_

 

 

 


	144. Hannah's Scone's

This was a mans ideal morning. Waking up to your wife's vagina over your mouth and her ass covering your nose as she giggles and cooes your name. Did it kinda help that your wife was Beyoncé?

"It's time to wake up baby~" Hannah cooes sweetly. Alois' Electric blue eyes flew open and he stared straight at the ceiling. Hannah reached back and grabbed her left cheek and began to taunt him. Her backside was Curvy, _definitely there_ and it's was soft and juicy at the same time.  
Finding his senses, Alois reached up and grabbed the strap of her thong, pulled it and let it go. Hannah squealed in pleasure and giggled then rose her vagina off is his mouth and looked down at him.  
"Can I ask why Your sitting on my damn face and I haven't even got rid of my eye boogers yet." Alois' voice was hoarse and raspy, his sexy morning voice that made women have orgasms and annoyed the shit out of him. Hannah giggled and sat right on his face again.  
"Come on you know you love my bald headed pussy." She chuckled.

And Hannah had become a freak. A nasty one at that. Alois couldn't say he wasn't okay with it but it was getting too overwhelming now. She's been like this since Majesty and Majestic were born and she wasn't letting it show until now.

Coming to his job with lingerie and aTrench coat. Doing lawless and provocative dances **on her own accord**. Wearing sexier and more revealing clothing. Making many sexual attempts to have sex which Alois waves off. The last time she wanted to wear his football helmet as he tied her up and beat her with a belt and made her choke on his dick, which kinda scared him.

Hannah giggled and got off of her husband and kissed his lips.  
"Good morning baby, how'd you sleep?" Hannah asked.  
Alois yawned and sat. "I slept fine but then I woke up with you sitting on my damm face. Do I have to get a restraining order?" Alois asked as he stretched.  
"I'm sorry! I just wanted to wake you up." Hannah whined. Alois gave her a _'Bitch don't play dumb'_ look.  
"Ever heard of 'Alois wake up!'?" Alois asked. Hannah shook her head, her long silver lavender hair moving with her. Alois rolled his eyes and got off the bed and began to do 40 push-ups in five minutes before he got up and grabbed his towel.   
"The next time I wake up to your odd sexual ways I'm going to do something you won't like." Alois warned from over his shoulder before going into the bathroom. Hannah giggles. "Correction, something I do like."

Officially ready for the day Alois wore a black t-shirt that has iPhone emojis all over it and matching jeggings along with some black toms and he tussled his hair, trying to get rid of his cowlick but then shaved off half of his hair on the left side and styled it into a hippy with a small bum and everything else was shaved and he smelled of "Swerve" cologne by Designer.   
Hannah wore a strapless bra with sexy nude and black underwear, A cute black tank top with black short shorts along with back ankle socks and her hair was in a messy bun and she smelled like dove.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Alois asked as soon as they stepped out of the room. Hannah stepped out of the room and cringed.  
It was loud and up beat calypap music with lots of base.  
"It's coming from the den." Alois said as he turned on his heel and made his way to the den with Hannah on his heels.  
Alois pushed the den door up and saw Quioko, his toddler son and pre toddler daughter dancing around to Like A boss by Machel Montano.  
Hannah walked right in and saw the display and began to giggle. Alois snorted and crept into the room.  
The toddlers and their favorite Aunt Qui were having such a lavish time. The music put the feeling In their hearts and into their body.

" _ Everyday is fete  _   
_ I come out I fete _   
_ I feting more than you" _

The couple decided to stay and watch. They could say the music made them want to jump around like idiots.  
Hannah and Alois saw a heartwarming display when Majesty fell flat on her behind and Majestic stopped his antics and helped his little sister up off the floor.  
When the song ended Quioko noticed the owners of the house and smiled and waved.  
"What was yall doing up there? Morning sex? Anyway it's Friday and the kids are mine so I took them." Quioko Picked Majesty and put her on her waist and Majestic began to hug her leg and whine.  
"Okay but why the music? Actually what type of crap music is that?" Alois asked as he picked up his son. Quioko shot him a glare.  
"Excuse you! Our music isn't crap idiot. It's actually apart of your wife's culture and come with her skin tone idiot and it's called Calypso if you must know Electric." Quioko snorted as she slapped his chest.  
"It's just music. Matter of fact it's weird as fuck music." Alois shrugged.  
"Uh Hannah get your husband before Im forced to hurt him." Quioko said sassily. Majestic hugged Alois' neck and began to whisper to him.  
"Right Alois you shouldn't discriminate people have different taste in music just like you and me." Hannah said as she tried to avoid problems.  
"Fine and stop whispering in my ear it tickles with all of your spit." Alois gave Majestic to his mother and caught Quioko by the nose.  
"Idiot!" Quioko snorted and laughed.  
"Wanna say that again?" Alois taunted. Quioko snorted and pushed him away.  
"Back up fool!" Quioko said.

Quioko and Alois had a love hate relationship. They were friends but not close friends, careful not to say or do too much.   
Quioko felt it was odd if she had a good friendship with her best friends husband in fear things might escalate to a Affair ( _And she didnt wanna do another black woman dirty seeing it was hard enough for them already)_  
and Alois just didn't like to fuck with Hannah's friends that much.

"Did you blow nose cold on me?" Alois chuckled as he wiped his hand on her shirt.  
Quioko pushes him away.  
"Not my fault fool." Quioko said sassily.   
"How am I the fool? Move your colossal Ass over." Alois pushed her aside and crashes on the couch.  
"Bitch! I look fat to you?!" Quioko asked sassily.  
"Voluptuous." Hannah chuckled as she went to feed her son.  
"Y'all got one more time to insult my black ass." Quioko said sassily.  
"You sound stupid you know that right?" Alois asked as he changed the T.V.  
Quioko pursed her lips.  
" _Boy."_ She warned.  
"Nope you really do. Why do you call yourself black when your a various shades of brown. That's what I never understood about people. Why do people call themselves white when they're actually eggshell or just pink tan or maybe an shade that's pale?" Alois quizzed curiously.  
"Because. How am I supposed to know fool?" Quioko got up and walked off.  
Alois was left to feel like he was high As he wondered about the world.

In the kitchen Hannah watched her son eat all cutely. He demanded Bacon and pancakes. Hannah did it immediately seeing he was a very hot tempered child, claiming his fathers Emotional disorder.

"How is it sweets?" Hannah asked. Majestic looked up his mom as he chews bacon.  
"It's tasty mommy." He answered in a soft voice. Hannah knew that voice would change if his emotion changed. It would call her foul names and attempt to make her feel bad or it would seek comfort and cry it's little flame out. But Hannah didn't care. He was just like his father and Hannah knew how to deal.  
"Want some juice?" Hannah asked softly.  
Majestic shook his head.  
"Nope. Where's Majesty?" He asked as he pushed aside his plate.  
"Aren't you going to finish?" Hannah asked as she looked at the half finished food. Majestic shook his head.  
"I'm saving it for Majesty!" He giggled.  
Hannah smiled.  
"Majestic you do know Majesty can't eat the food that you eat. You know she's not like us." Hannah said softly.  
"Huh?" Majestic asked.  
Hannah sighed and picked her son up off his chair and sat him in her lap.  
"It's nothing. Are you thirsty?" Hannah asked.  
Not feeling like pursue the matter, knowing Hannah was more stubborn than a healthy tooth he nodded.  
Hannah lifted her top and let him feed.  
She hummed and ran her fingers through his hair.  
Majestic was a demon.  
Majesty was a human.  
Seeing he aged faster Majestic was now 3 while majesty was only 2. He was also stronger and faster and smarter than her and it kinda made him feel odd to be around her.

"Mommy?" Majestic mumbled.  
"Yes sweetie?" Hannah asked.  
"Why won't you send me to daycare with Majesty?" Majestic asked. Hannah sighed.  
"Because Shea. Your different. Your stronger, faster and smarter than everyone else you hear?" Hannah said in a calming tone.  
"But why? Do I have a disease?" Majestic asked quietly.  
Hannah smiled and hugged him close.  
"Nope. Your my little angel Shea. Don't forget that." Hannah sighed lovingly.  
"So why can't I go with majesty?" Majestic asked.  
Hannah kissed his head.  
"You wouldn't wanna leave mommy alone with Daddy for the entire day now would you?" Hannah cooed. Majestic giggled knowing how much of a creep Alois was.  
"No. I love you mommy." Majestic said in a shy voice.  
Hannah giggled and smiled.  
"I love you more."

After Breakfast, Quioko had taken Majesty and Majestic on a outing. The house felt kind of lonely and quiet. No more of Hannah's frustrated sighs or babies crying, no more of Alois' scoldings or Majestics Tantrums. It was quiet and lonely.

Not that Hannah minded. Hannah was a little to spend time with her husband.   
So Hannah went into the closet and pimped herself out. 

Wearing a maroon strapless bra with matching boy shorts and a Waist garter that held up her long maroon socks with a Big Maroon T-shirt. Her hair was flat ironed and cascaded down her back (So it was easier for Alois to pull it). Her lips were a dark cherry red and her eye makeup was flawless with mascara and eyeliner plus she smelled good. 

Hannah flipped her hair in the mirror and hefted her breast up then applies more lipstick. She turned around and looked at herself. She looked curvy and thick like always. she turned around and then sprayed on more perfume. You can never be too ready right? Hannah smiled and tease her hair a bit then left the room. She made her way to the home office where her Albino husband resided.

Alois' fingers rapidly types on his laptop keyboard as he typed as 3005 by Childish Gambino blasted in his ears on 100. Suddenly his sense became alert and Alois looked up just in time to see the double door slide open just a bit. A Long flawless truly topaz leg slipped through elegantly and strutted then Half of Hannah's face peeked in at him. Alois sighed and took out his headphones.

"What do you want Hannah? I'm trying to fucking type." Alois said flatly. Hannah giggled.

"Aww. Don't you wanna spend time with me baby?" Hannah asked in a hurt voice. Alois closed his eyes and counted down from ten then opened them again. 

"I do but I have to do some personal writing. Later?" Alois suggested. Hannah smirked and came into full view then slowly closed the office doors. Hannah sayhayed all the way over to her husband like everyone was taking her picture, Like her hips were knocking down everything in her path, like she only mattered. Hannah sayshayed around the desk and slowly closed the laptop.

"You've been saying later for 7 months now. You never have time for me anymore. Don't you love me Alois?" Hannah asked In her soft and submissive voice she knew he couldn't resist. Hannah slowly sat on his desk. "Is someone else satisfying your needs? Mm? Whats her name then? Cause maybe I'm not doing something right?" Hannah tilted her head to the side. 

Alois rolled his eyes and put down his headphones. "Why are you acting like this? And you know I will never ever cheat on you." Alois leaned back in his chair and watched his stubborn wife closely. Hannah frowned and looked away. "It feels like your cheating on me." She huffed. 

"Oh maybe because we have children that need both of us in their lives and we never get alone time to ourselves?" Alois quizzed.   
Hannah shrugged. "You never notice me anymore." She sighed.

"I notice you everyday with your odd ways of waking me up and your odd dancing and the way you dress. Look at you, Your dressed in makeup when you have nowhere to go and you have on a big shirt and I bet you don't even have on any underwear. You not the Hannah I actually know." Alois said as he motioned to her body. Hannah blushed. 

"Hmpf." She huffed. Alois leaned forward and lifted the shirt she was wearing a bit then dropped.

"You came here to seduce me haven't you?" He asked once he saw the lingerie. Hannah blushed and nodded. "I'm not doing a very good job." She sighed. 

Alois slid his laptop away from himself and leaned back and stared at Hannah for a second before saying one command:  
"Kiss me." 

Hannah looked up and blushed harder. She got up and invited herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at his lips for a second before kissing them. Alois kissed her back, pecking and smooching, tasting the wax of her lipstick and getting his own lips stained. Hannah fixed herself facing towards her husband in lap, hands cupping his face as she made out with his luscious lips. Hannah moved her kisses down to his neck and began to suck on his neck, leaving hickeys and bruises as she bit. Alois bit his lip and sighed. His hands went lower and grabbed her ass and began to squeeze and feel at it like a play thing. Hannah giggled into his neck and continued sucking and biting.

"mm, I've missed this so much." Hannah whispered breathlessly into his neck.

"Such a innocent mistake." Alois chuckled darkly into her ear.

_7 long hours later..._

Hannah's breath was ragged, her heart was barely beating, Her body coated with bodily fluids and sweat. Her eyes were glued to her husbands chest. Alois was coated in sweat and body fluids, His breath was barely there and his heart wasn't beating at all, His eyes were glued on Hannah, aiting for her to catch her bearings.

"Are you okay?" Alois asked as he eyed her. Hannah took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess I'm getting old." Hannah joked. Alois frowned. "That's not funny." Alois flicked her nose and got off of her and settled down next to her. Hannah turned on her side and stared at her husband.

"Mm. What did I do to deserve this?" Hannah traced his chest plate. Alois dryly chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Lots of things." 

Hannah smiled and leaned in for a passionate kiss. "I'm not up for round 9, let's take a shower?" Hannah asked. "But you started round 7 and 8." Alois said innocently. Hannah giggled and pecked his lips. Hannah got up and grabbed her robe and tossed him his.

"I don't like the fact that you made my anus a cum dumpster." Hannah said as Alois lazily rolled around in the bed. "You didn't want to use condoms. So I had to enjoy the vag and cum in ass." Alois said cassually. Hannah turned and glared at her husband.

"Do you have to say lawless things like that?" Hannah asked. Alois chortled and nodded. He rose his hand and looked at his wedding and engagement rings, all four. Alois smiled at the way they glimmered in the sunlight, Just like Hannah's eyes.

"I smell like an old jew man. Ugh." Alois reached under the covers and grabbed his dick, feeling the cold cum. Alois shuddered and got up and put on his robe.  
  
  


After the shower, Hannah found herself wearing A red bra with matching panties along with A White tee and green yoga pants with yellow socks. Alois found himself wearing a white tee with white jeggings and white ankle socks along with a black sweater that zipped up all the way over his face.

Hannah found herself walking to the nursery to check on her twins when Alois blocked her path and reminded her the twins were with Quioko for the day. Hannah blushed and felt stupid. Thus the married couple went back to their room and chilled in their closet on the second floor near the big window wall. Hannah leaned on her husband as he did her nails in a nice sky blue color as he used his phone and absently rubbed her flat stomach. 

Alois was going through the folder in his gallery named "Prego Hannah". What? He loved to keep memories. He saw a picture with Hannah getting ready for the day as he did bunny ears on her stomach. Another consisted of Hannah about to eat chocolate strawberry as she held her long hair back and Alois was behind her smearing melted chocolate on her bloated stomach. And another one of Hannah's hand connecting with his cheek.

"Hannah remember this?" Alois asked as he showed her a video.

-Fliming-

_Hannah lazily sat against the bedhead dawning a murky blue shirt and black yoga pants as she filed her nails intently. Half of Alois' head was in the bottom left of the camera._   
_"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah." Alois said._   
_"What Alois?" Hannah answered in a annoyed voice._   
_"Once you go Asian you never miss the equation." Alois sang as the camera zoomed in on Hannah's low lids and sultry eyes. Hannah glanced at him, showing her ocean violet orbs._   
_"No, It's once you black you never go back." Hannah chortled. "You haven't went back yet._ _"_   
_Alois choked on his spit and dropped the camera._

-Stop Filming-

Hannah and Alois giggled and replayed the video.

"Why are you so racist?" Alois chuckled. Hannah shrugged and went back to painting her nails.

"I need a break from Quioko." Hannah admitted. Alois chuckled and put his phone down and wrapped his arms around his wife and buried his nose in her hair.  
"I miss this so much." Alois sighed. Hannah blew on her fingers.  
"I miss it too...But I miss my babies.." Hannah sighed sadly. Alois smiled and kissed her head.  
"Me too." Alois replied. Hannah relaxed into her husbands touch.  
"Remember when we were just testing the waters?" Hannah giggled.  
"Our relationship was mostly about sex...because that's all I really wanted from you at first." Alois said honestly. Hannah hid her hurt.  
"Oh?" She inquired.  
Alois inhaled and exhaled.   
"But then I noticed that wasn't all that I wanted. I noticed I wanted more. I noticed I couldn't just leave you to take care of our baby all alone and just shut you out when I was done with your body. And I noticed I loved you." Alois kissed her head and inhaled her coconut shampoo smelling hair.  
Hannah closed her eyes.  
"I was scared sometimes. Just wondering if this was just a stupid hoax or just some way for you to use me. Somtimes I let myself daydream of this y'know? You holding me and telling me you love me. It was a demons fantasy." Hannah blushed as she spoke her feelings.  
Alois gently grabbed her chin and guided her for a kiss. Hannah's eyes fluttered open and she giggled into the kiss and then pecked him when the kiss was over.  
Alois laid his head on her shoulder and watched her do her nails.  
"That's dirty color." Alois commented.  
"If it's dirty then so are your eyes. You can't see it's the color of your eyes idiot?" Hannah asked sassily.  
Alois rose an eyebrow.  
"No it isn't and Thank you. I know my eyes are beautiful." Alois chortled as he intently watched her paint her middle finger.  
"Your welcome Alois." Hannah answered. "Did you meet Tokyo Vanity?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes I have and they are a bit rude and ghetto. Not to mention they think I have this fetish for women that wear breezy clothing and curse and brawl a lot." Alois sighed.  
"Oh? They seem like decent girls." Hannah chuckled.  
Alois righted himself and looked in Hannah's eyes.  
"Look me in my eyes and tell me you didn't wanna slap the shit out of all three of them Hannah." Alois said in a "Bitch, whet?" Voice.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and giggled.  
"Some people are like that Alois. You've gotta ignore it. Sometimes your hood and stupid but I just ignore it." Hannah glanced at her husband.  
"Key word; Sometimes. Not all the damn time." Alois pointed out pointedly.  
"Do you want another kiss?" Hannah asked. Alois replied by pressing his lips to hers.  
"Anyway, Nicki Minaj and I are supposed to meet for lunch tomorrow." Alois leaned back and put his feet on the table.  
"Why do I feel like Nicki Minaj wants a piece of the white chocolate that's why she wants to work with you so much lately?" Hannah asked flatly as she did a black French tip on her index.  
Alois choked on his spit and began to laugh.  
"Are you jealous Hannah?" Alois asked when he calmed down.  
"I'm not jealous I'm just curious. And every time you mention working with Nicki Minaj I think of Your dick pounding her fat ass in the back of her stupid camero. Like I know she has implants but it's annoying now." Hannah sighed.  
"Uh. I'm not attracted to Nicki Minaj in any type of way. And **_what?_** " 

 

When the twins came back, Hannah practically flew down to the foyer and dropped to her knees and crushed Majestic in a loving hug.

"Mm! Mommy missed you so much baby!" Hannah cooed as he kissed his face repeadtedly. Majestic giggled and leaned into the touch.

"Can we take a bath together mommy?" Majestic asked eagerly with wide ocean violet orbs. Alois, who was coddling Majesy hummed "Incest~!". Hannah slapped his leg and sent him a look then turned back to her 3 year old toddler. 

"Yes we can take a bubble bath together sweetie. Are you hungry?" Hannah asked curiously. Majestic shook his head and moved some hair from Hannah's face.

"Your pretty mommy." He said. Hannah smiled and kissed her sons head. "And so are you sweetie." Hannnah giggled.

"I am? Then why does my skin look like I'm ashy?" Majestic asked. Hannah snorted and Alois almost dropped Majesty. 

"Y'know I think Majesty needs a change." Alois hummed as he walked away, leaving Hannah in the shit. Hannah sighed and sat on her calves and put her hands on her thighs and looked into her sons eyes.

"Sweetie, your skin isn't Ashy and it isn't ugly okay?" Hannah tried to soothe him. 

Majestic wasn't stupid. He may have looked 3 but demons age mentally more than physically. He had the mental adjustment of a 6 year old. Majestic's face contorted into a annoyed look as he looked at his mother. Sometimes she was so annoying when she tried to talk to him like he was a baby. He liked it but he hated when she did it.

Hannah swallowed and exhaled. "Look baby, the world consist of many colors. Like Daddies skin and my skin and even Royale and Royalty's skin sometimes skin can be ebony or Snow white. Just because your skin isn't like mine doesn't mean that your worthless or ugly. It makes Majestic who Majestic is. Okay?" Hannah seemed concerned. Why was this world condemning her baby boy so soon?

Majestic wiped away a itch and nodded. "Okay Mommy." He said. Hannah smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now wanna go take a shower with mommy?" Hannah asked. Majestic smiled and nodded. Hannah stood up and took his hand and led him up the stairs.

"Mommy?" Majestic looked up at Hannah.

"Yes?" Hannah asked. 

"Why are your boobies so big?" Majestic tended to be a curious child and sometimes they paid dearly for creating him. Hannah cleared her throat.

"Because that's how I was born. I got them from my mother." Hannah answered.

"No, They're big because Hannah likes to tease me." Alois said as he stepped into view from aroundn the corner. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"In all honesty why do you insist on creeping?" Hannah asked.

"Cause I can." Alois said flatly. He walked beside them and held His son's hand.

Majestic smiled and looked up his parents. They seemed oddly In love.  Majestic glanced at Hannah's hand then At Alois' hand. True they were differnt colors but they didn't seem to mind. Majestic didn't know why they didn't mind but the older kids at daycare always told him Odd colors don't match. Majestic shrugged it off and continued to walk, sometimes swinging.

Once they got to his parents room, Majestic insisted on crashing on the big bouncy bed with Alois. He had never been in here that much. He was always afraid because everytime he tried to enter he heard Hannah screaming and whining and Alois yelling odd orders at her and his whining and odd sounds, so eventually ran away and went to play with Royalty.

Hannah picked her son up and carried him to the bathroom and got a bath running. Once the bubbles were covering the top half of the water, They got in. Majestic sat as far away from Hannah as possible, not really used to seeing her in the nude yet. He bussied himself with making a foam beard. Hannah lazily sat on her side of the tub, lazily watching her son. She saw his small blush and smiled.

"What did Aunty Quioko take you to do today?" Hannah asked. Majestic looked up.

"Well...We went to her house and watched tv and went to the park and then got food and played board games. Aunty Keyoko's house is fun.." Majestic giggled.

Hannah chuckled and smiled. "Aww. What did your sister do?" Hannah asked.

"Sleep and be quiet." Majestic hummed.

"Mm. Because she's a baby." Hannah giggled.

"And I am too right?" Majestic asked. Hannah leaned forward and picked up her son and sat him on her lap. Hannah kissed his nose then smiled.

"Of course you are, your mommies big baby."

 

Later on that night, after dinner and movies and after Alois and Hannah tucked Majesty and Majestic into their cribs, the married couple retired themselves.

Hannah wore a skimpy silk blue nightgown with no bra or panties, her hair in a bun as she quietly read Percy jackson, son of Neptune. Alois wasn't one to actually wear sleeping clothes anymore so he wore simple black and gray basketball shorts with black socks as he rested his head on Hannah's stomach and scrolled down his Instagram feed, replying to fans as he listened to garfunkel and oates in one ear.

They didn't seem to mind the silence at all, well except for Hannah. Hannah put down her book and sighed as she stared at Alois. Alois glanced at her.

"Something the matter?" He asked. Hannah shook her head and sighed again. Everytime he looked at her his eyes went from the current shade of Electric blue to a brighter Electric blue. Hannah loved when that happened, and it just happened just now. Everytime he smiled at her, her heart beats faster. Hannah reached down and caressed his cheek ad stared at him lovingly. "Then why are you touching my face like I'm about to go away and never come back?" Alois asked as he glanced at her. Hannah shook her head.

"I don't know. I just dont know what to do when I'm around you. Heh. Look at pathtic me, 100 years of being married to you and I still don't know what to do." Hannah leaned back and stared at him.

"How about stop being so weird and acting like I'm going to randomly hurt you or something?" Alois asked.

"You're crazy, I need to keep my guard up, just like you." Hannah chuckled dryly. Alois chortled.

"Reasonable." He said. Alois turned off his phone and ripped his headphones out then threw his phone and headphones down on the black carpet. Then he turned to look at her.

"Can I put makeup on you and paint your nails?" Hannah asked. Alois held up his black nailed hand. "My nails are already painted and let me just bake something for you while your at it." He chuckled. Hannah giggled. "Is that a yes?" she asked. "Yeah, sure you can put makeup on me and your not a little girl that I have to please or else she'll cry." Alois said sarcastically. Hannah giggled and rolled her eyes. "You like when I call you daddy don't you?" Hannah asked. "Do you like when I call you Mommy?" Alois asked. Hannah pouted. "I'm 31 okay?" She said. "And I'm 28, okay?" Alois mimicked her perfectly. 

" _Boy_." Hannah warned pushing his head. Alois laughed and rolled his eyes. "Would you actually bake me something? Since you graduated cooking class." Hannah asked curiously. "Would you like me to bake you something?" Alois asked. Hannah giggled and nodded. "Chocolate scones." She giggled with a cute blush.

"Alright, Let's go bake you fatty pastries."

 


	145. Alois; Stupid

By the time Alois had finished baking, It was already 6 o'clock.

"Okay, Try it." Alois said as he recorded her. 

"Do you have to record it Alois?" Hannah asked a she picked up a chocolate filled scone. Alois smirked and nodded. "Do It Hannah~!" Alois hummed. Hannah giggled and glanced at the camera before taking a bite of it.

Hannah giggled as she chewed. "Mmm..It's very sweet and crunchy." Hannah summed up. Alois moved in and kissed her chocolate covered lips. "You know you'll have seconds." He teased. "Now let me turn off the camera so you can eat." Alois stopped recording and posted it on his Facebook and instagram. "Your such a dick! Don't post that!" Hannah whined. Alois showed her his phone screen.

"Too late love." He teased. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Give me some milk, idiot." She sighed. 

"No, I can't get you milk. If you want it you have to milk me." Alois teased. Hannah sent him a glare. Alois rolled his eyes and poured Hannah some milk in a Black and clear glass. He sat on the counter and helped himself to a scone.

At that moment, Majestic walked into the kitchen with a upset look on his face, wearing his pajamas. 

"I had a bad dream Mommy." He whined. Hannah dropped her scone and lifted Majestic into her lap and kissed his head and rubbed his back.

'What about sweety?" Hannah asked softly.

"I got lost and some man tried to kill me." Majestic's face contorted into a frown and his Ocean violet eyes began to water and soon he was crying. Alois picked up the toddler and put him on his waist.  
Alois began to rub the toddlers back.

"Aww. Stop crying, munchkin. Do you want a scone?" Alois asked in a mushy voice. Majestic automatically stopped crying and nodded. Alois set him back in his mothers lap and gave him half oa scone. Majestic was soon munching away quietly. Hannah looked at her husband and smiled. Alois smiled back. Hannah had forgotten all about her scone and bussied herself with running her fingers through the angel soft pale lavender hair. 

Majestic paused and looked up from nibbling his scone. He glanced at both of his parents. They were staring at him. Majestic didn't know what to do so he just smiled, his gums and half growing. Alois flinched and Hannah slapped Alois' leg and smiled at him, and eventually Alois smiled.

Royalty walked into the kitchen, dawning grey sweat pant shorts with a big buttonup, holding her odd baby sister in her hands.

"I smell the chocolate goodness. Did you make these mom? Did you bake them properly?" Royalty asked as she gave the quiet baby to Alois and took a scone.

"You know I can't cook." Hannah chuckled as she rubbed the toddlers back. "I baked them and I lost my manly virginity." Alois held up a hand before going back to carresing the small chubby truly topaz cheek. Majesty quietly fussed at him, making him smile.

"Manly virginity? Ew so you had sex while making these?" Royalty paused in her eating of the scone.

Majestic looked up. "What's sex? Can I have some?" He asked, thinking it was a foreign name for a foreign food. Royalty tried to ignore Alois' glare as she quietly nibbled on her scone. Hannah chuckled,"Don't worry about it now eat your scone sweetie." She said calmly. Majestic knew better than to argue with a brick wall so he continued to eat his chocolate scone.

"So I've been planning my sweet 15 and all." She began. "Your not spanish." Hannah and Alois interrupted. Royalty gave them a "Let me finish" look. "But I look it eh? Eh?" Royalty spun around. Hannah and Alois shook their heads. "Nope."

Royalty stomped her foot and let out an annoyed as fuck sound. "Mommy! Daddy! Can you just listen please?! Anyway I wanted a sweet 15 because I wanted to be different and stuff y'know? I want the theme to be All Mr.Mellow and stuff plus I wanna have it in my room?" Royalty said hopefully.

Hannah and Alois glanced at each other and considered her plea.   
Hannah cleared her throat. "Royalty I don't think you should have a party in your room..after all it's across the hall from the nursery and I just don't think you should." Hannah said in a soft tone.

"You can have a party but not a "sweet 15". Matter of fact, you can't even have a party because your only 14." Alois decided. Royalty pouted.

"Please daddy? Please daddy?" Royalty tried to swindle him. Alois hummed. "You can have a little get together, in the livingroom." Alois offered.

"Moms closet." Royalty added.

"The patio."

"The second floor of the closet?"

"The entertainment room, last offer."

Royalty huffed.

"Fine."

She stomped off, having a little hissy fit. 

"Why would you let her have a get together? get together with who?" Hannah hissed. Alois shrugged. "I don't really care." He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"It's 7. You know the drill."

 

One hour later, Majesty and Majestic were ready for the day. Majestic wore a adventure time shirt with toddler jeans and a black sweater that zipped up over his face along with taylor chucks and he demanded that Alois give him a dollar. Majestic sat on his parents bed marveling the federal note.

Majesty wore a White jumper with a cute black vest and stockings and baby flats and a white flower crown on her fuzzy blonde mane. Majesty fussed as she tried to climb all over her big brother. 

"Are you gonna take them to daycare?" Hannah asked. Alois shrugged. "Are you taking them to daycare?" He asked. Hannah sat on the bed and picked up Majesty. "If i was gonna take them then why would I ask you?" Hannah asked annoyed. Alois pulled his sweater around his feminine but muscular frame. "Fine, I'll take them but I want some wifing when I get back?" He said hopefully.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I dunno. Have you pissed me off in the last 24 hours?" Hannah asked. Alois pointed at her with his sunglasses as he took Majestic's small pale peach hand. "Woman I fed you." He said. Hannah giggled and shook her head. "Good Bye Alois, buy my children breakfast on the way." Hannah hummed as she gave him the hyper but quiet Majesty. "Goodbye Hannah." Alois chuckled as he led the annoyed mini me out of the door. Hannah giggled and flopped on the bed. "That idiot." She chuckled.

 

Alois casually pulled up to the drive through at starbucks. He glanced in the overhead mirror at Majestic who calmly played connect the colors on his phone. "Maj, What do you want?" Alois asked. Majestic looked up. "Nuggets!" He said immediately. Alois giggled. "Were at a fancy place where all of the white people frolic." Alois said. He could Imagine Hannah slapping him on the head and yelling:"Don't tell my son that! Your poisoning him!"

"Cheesy eggs?" Majestic guessed. "Alright." Alois hummed. He rolled down the window of the jeep cherokee and smiled at the young woman behind the window. She opened it and squealed. "Electric! Can I have a picture?! Please!?" She begged. Alois smiled when he really wanted to frown. 

"I'm busy I can't. Can you take my order?" Alois asked. The young woman nodded and poised her pen over the paper. "I'll take 2 gourmet breakfast rolls, A Large java chip latte, add more of the chocolate and milk than coffee." Alois said as he glanced into the side view mirror. That'll be 23.09" The young woman giggled. Alois paid her three tens and took the change then drove on to the pick up.

"Can I have a dollar? I wanna buy candy!" Majestic peeked over Alois' seat at his fathers sculpted cheek. "I would give you a dollar but unforutuneatley, I don't think Miss.Let would let you leave the daycare." Alois said as he collected the things.  "Then can you buy me candy?" Majestic asked. Alois sighed and gave the child five dollars. "Don't let the cashier rob you." He said. Majestic took it and praised it. He had seen money before  In mommy's wallet and on Daddy's dresser but he never touched it and was curious. 

Five minutes later Majestic had claimed Alois' drink for himself.

"You have to feed me, mommy said so." He said as he chewed with his oddly grown child teeth. Alois was about to yell at the child but he laughed at the cuteness of Majestic sipping the caffeine filled drink, his eyes wide with curiosity. Majestic leaned over and held the straw to Majesty's small mouth. "It's almost good as candy." He whispered. Majesty reached for the straw but a strong reprimand from the driver made Majestic move the straw, not wanting to kill his baby sister.

"Do we have to go to daycare? Miss.Let is so fat and ugly." Majestic whined. "Well that is true but she's nice." Alois hummed. "She wouldn't let me take a nap with Majesty! She acted like I was gonna kill her!" Majestic whined. "That's because you cannot sleep with a baby." Alois said. "And she screamed at me to play with children my own age. All I wanted to do was sit in the corner with Majesty!" Majestic whined. "Because you are supposed to play with children your own age." Alois said. Majestic huffed. He had gotten his fathers message pretty clear :"You are going to daycare."

 

"Alois what are you doing?!" Hannah giggled as her husband lifted her up and spun her around. "I just missed you! Those children gimme a damn headache." Alois said as he kissed her silly. Hannah giggled and returned the kisses. Little things like this made her feel like a queen and it made her happy.

Alois put her down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Do I get my reward?" Alois asked as he pulled her closer. Hannah blushed and turned away. " I don't think you deserve it." She said in a posh manner. Alois rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck. Hannah shuddered and blushed harder. "You know," Alois kissed her neck "You wanna get some," Alois kissed her neck again "Of this," Alois kissed her neck and licked the shell of her ear "White chocolate." He whispered softly. 

Hannah blushed harder and ran up the stairs, trying hard not to laugh. Alois watched as she rounded the corner. Then her perfectly lavender manicured hand rounded the corner and beckoned him. Alois bit his lip and ran up the stairs, ready to "Tear that ass up like a grenade off of black ops." 

 

When the grenade exploded, Alois and Hannah fell back into the bed, panting as they tried to regain their breaths. They were sure they ran a cancer marathon in the last 3 hours.

Hannah curled up on her side of the bed and began to cry. Hannah covered her mouth to muffle sobs as tears matted her pillows. Alois rolled over and cuddled her, burying his face in her neck.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered. Hannah sniffled and glanced back at him.

"I don't know..I'm just sad..." Hannah sobbed. Alois kissed her neck lovingly. "Wanna tell me what's making you sad?" Alois asked. Hannah shook her head and buried her face in the pillow.

"C-Can we just..s-top having s-sex for a while?" She sniffled. Alois frowned.

"It's not about what I said yesterday is it?...I'm sorry it's just that I-"

"N-No. It's not. I-I'm just...depressed." Hannah said in a stuffy voice. Alois cuddled closer.

"Are you sure? Im really really sorry for saying that. I should've kept it to myself.." Alois said softly. Hannah turned around and cuddled into his chest. _"J-Just hold me.."_

 


	146. Baby On Fleek

Majestic was curious. He never got to be in his parent's room alot.  Majestic however couldn't say he cared much for the room. He liked the big four poster bouncy bed.

"Majestic you can't do that." Hannah worriedly warned the toddler as he jumped up and down on the bed. "I can do whatever I want! This is daddy's side of the bed!" Majestic ignored his mother's warnings and kept jumping up and down as he laughed and giggled. Majestic did a 360 and then landed on his back and jumped right up again. Hannah sighed and shook her head. 

Alois' fingers weren't hitting the right keys. When he tried to type "Idiot" He typed "Ediat". It was getting annoying now. Alois rose one hand and knocked the 5 year old child down onto the bed. "I'm not gonna tell your backside to stop jumping again." He warned before going back to his little flame war on Google+.  Majestic frowned and pouted. Hannah softly sighed and lifted her son and put him into her lap. Majestic allowed her to run her fingers through his hair. It was soothing. 

As Hannah stared down at her child she couldn't help but feel a bit proud at how he turned out. His ear length soft lavender/silver hair, His sparkling Ocean blue eyes with a hint of violet, His soft pale peach skin, His chubby but sculpted features. Hannah loved it all. 

"Mommy~!" Majestic hummed.

"Yes sweetie?" Hannah asked.

"Look at daddy's nose. It's so pointy." Majestic giggled. Hannah giggled and glanced at Alois' nose. Alois glanced back at her and frowned.

"I know, it is pointy." Hannah giggled.

"If you touch it will you get hurt?" Majestic whispered. Hannah shrugged. 

"Only one way to find out right?" Hannah whispered.

Majestic watched as Hannah reached back and touched Alois' nose. He didn't mind at all, he acted as if she wasn't even touching it in the first place. Hannah giggled and glanced at her laughing son. "yes, I know my nose is pointy, can you please stop?" Alois sighed. Hannah giggled and complied. Mjestic smiled at hannah and cuddled into her breast. 

He found them intriguing. What were they're purpose? Just sitting there on her chest, ever so big, perky and bouncy. Well for one he knew that they were meant to feed babies but what else?

 

Alois put down his phone and got up, yawned and stretched. He was getting tired nowadays. A certain baby loved to cry all night long and keep him awake. 

"Where are you going" Hannah asked. 

"To see a certain evil baby." Alois answered.

"Without a top? Are you planning on breast feeding her?" Hannah teased. Alois rolled his eyes. He was topless but he didn't see that as a problem, He wasn't fat or chubby and he didn't have a fucked up abdomen, he was perfectly fit So what was the problem?

"Haha, real funny." Alois said flatly as he left. 

going next door to the nursery, he opened the door and already saw his little princess standing in her crib, looking around the nursery quietly. Alois whisked her out of the crib and cuddled her up and gave her some kisses. Majesty smiled, her baby dimples showing. 

"Aww chu love that don't you?" He cooed. Her small hands curiously touched his face as she giggled and showed her baby teeth. Alois put her on his waist and kissed her head of flaxen blonde hair.

"Anyway, you and I have an appointment at the changing table." Alois hummed as he strolled over to the changing table. Setting Majesty down Alois quickly changed her diaper, not wanting to dwell on the thought.   
Alois changed the 2 year old baby into a cute zebra body suit and took her on a walk through the halls. The maids stopped their work to coo at the smiling baby. Some of them gave her "WTF" Looks, seeing her looks as an odd combination, but she didn't seem to mind.

In the kitchen Alois slowly fed Majesty mushed up chocolate cookies in milk. Hannah told him time and time again "Alois you cannot feed a two year old baby cookies or junk food!" but Alois didn't care. She had a full mouth of teeth so she could eat anything that wouldn't kill her.  

Majesty squealed in delight and reached up for the small spoon Alois was holding.

"I know, I know, I'm the best dad ever." He chuckled as he fed her more. Once she had, had her fill Alois gave her some milk to wash it all down. Majesty seemingly wasn't getting sleepy so Alois took her to the gaming room and let her crawl around in her pen, play with her dollies and toys.

The dolls. The dolls Majesty played with were always an argument for Alois and Hannah. Hannah believed Majesty should play with dolls of her skin complexion, not dolls that had pale skin and blue eyes and looked nothing like her, because Hannah felt like it would make Majesty feel less of herself and wonder 'Why don't I look like these dolls?' and Hannah felt it was a side affect of White supremacy, Making all beauty standards about fair women and the message was clear, "If your not white then you are not beautiful.".  Alois on the other hand, couldn't care less. It was a piece of fucking plastic and who cared about it's skin tone? He didn't really think they would impact his daughters life at all because she was already beautiful enough. So they decided to get Majesty a rare doll collection from Africa called "The Princesses". It was pretty clear Alois lost the argument.

Majesty seemed happy enough, she didn't mind. For the next hour she played her little heart away. Then she fell asleep and Alois returned her to her crib. He also saw Majestic in his crib also, sleeping contently. Sighing, he returned to his room where Hannah idly played with his phone.

"Uh, woman, my phone." Alois said as he held his hand out. Hannah tossed him the phone and flopped on the bed. Alois layed on the bed and Hannah immediately cuddled up on him.   
"Mm. I love you baby." Hannah purred.

"What did you do?" Alois asked. Hannah giggled and shrugged."I may or may not have locked you out of your phone so you could spend time with me." Hannah giggled. Alois clicke don his phone and saw he was locked out for one hour. He pursed his lips and sighed.

"All you had to do was ask." He said as he looked at her. Hannah blushed and giggled.

"I don't know how." She said shyly. Alois smiled at her shyness and moved in to kiss her lips. Hannah smiled into the kiss and giggled when they parted.

"Mm. So I've been thinking." Hannah began. "About what?" Hannah asked. "Well~. I think it's time to send Majestic to school. He's old enough for first grade." Hannah decided. Alois shrugged. 

"So?" Alois asked.

"That means that we'd have to speed up Majesty's growth because since they have the same birthdays it wouldn't look right if she is still a baby and He's already in school." Hannah said as if ti were obvious. "Okay, do what you have to do and don't turn her at such a young age." Alois sighed. Hannah sighed and began to be lazy. She held out her hand ans inspected her clean nails. Hannah giggled and glanced at Alois who occupied himself with trying to free his phone. 

"Maybe I should make him do my nails?" Hannah thought to herself. Hannah shook her head and giggled. "Nah he's not Asian now, he's German and Japanese." Hannah snickered in her thoughts. Why was she such a dick in her head?

"jim~!" Hannah hummed. "Hannah~!" Alois answered. Hannah giggled and smiled.

"Wanna do your wife's nails? I mean, like I just had two babies not a couple of mouths ago and the doctors said I really shouldn't stress myself." Hannah explained. Alois chortled and shook his head. "That was two years ago and what color do you want?" Alois asked. Hannah stared at her nails. "Mm..White." Hannah said in a posh manner. Alois got up and strolled into the penthouse closet and grabbed La Pop white nailpolish and clear top coat along with nails polish removers and then returned. He then took Hannah's left hand a began to do her nails. 

Hannah had the right to blush. She felt like a fucking Queen. Like, who has a man that's willing to give you oral and paint your nails and cook at the same time? Not a lot of women.

"Annnyyyywayyy, I think for Beyonce's next song It should have a classic theme." Hannah hummed. 

"Or maybe you can stir up world drama again." Alois chuckled.

"You wrote it, so you helped." Hannah giggled.

"Bah, you asked." Alois chuckled. Hannah rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "I wanna go places." Hannah looked at Alois expectantly. "Places like where?" Alois asked. Hannah's eyes lit up and a lightbulb flashed over her head.

"Japan! No, Tokyo? Hm. Maybe Belize?" Hannah was seemingly in her own world. Alois calmly painted her nails as she wondered.

"You can't take a baby on a plane Hannah." Alois cut in. "Yes you can, Alois." Hannah came out of her world for a bit then went right back in. Alois sighed and shook his head.

"How about we go to Beijing?" Alois suggested. "Mmm. Last time I was there a crazy fan jumped on me." Hannah shook her head. "Is it my fault?" Alois chortled.

"Belize. Definitely belize. I wanna try fishing again." Hannah acted as if Alois wasn't even talking.

"I'd say Beijing." Alois voted. Hannah hummed. "How about one week in? That fair isn't it?" Hannah reasoned. Alois shrugged. "Yeah." He said.

Hannah pushed his shoulder playfully.

"So~. Tell me how's life." Hannah giggled. Alois shook his head and snickered. " You act as if you don't know about my life. Anyway, Electric is about two days away from getting a 2.3 million dollar endorsement for Hyundai and Uh, I'm working on Truffle butter with Nicki Minaj Hmm...And I'm painting Beyonce's nails while she acts like an odd one." Alois hummed as he painted her pinkie white.

"What is with you and Nicki Minaj? Like, I was in feeling myself. I deserve to be the one in trufflebutter." Hannah pouted.

"Well you would be In truffle butter if You could rap. You can only sing." Alois said flatly.

"Ew, No, Why would I rap? I just find it just like fast talking with an odd accent." Hannah said as if she knew everything. Alois scoffed.

"It's a form of speech first off and I bet you couldn't spit something if your career depended on it." Alois teased. Hannah scrunched up her pretty face. "Fine, You ' _Spit_ ' something smart ass." Hannah challenged.

" ** _Do you double tap like me? When I'm on the road you can Skype me. I'll follow if you follow me back. You're my Wifi Wifey. I know your parents don't like me, and your ex wanna fight me, you can hit me up on snapchat._** " It was just a small little thing he had thought up in the heat of the moment.

Knowing she lost the argument, Hannah scoffed. "Yeah right." 

"You know I'm right, Why you so mad?" Alois chuckled.

"Oh My god shut up and go check on Majesty!" Hannah snapped as she turned away. Alois chuckled and got up and left. Still got it.

Majesty was still sleeping. Like the dead. Alois bussied himself with caressing her cheek. It seemed like a while before the door opened and Hannah came in with dried white polished nails. She suntered up to the crib and peeked in.

"Jesus, she could be being eaten alive and still won't wake up." Hannah chuckled dryly as she ran her fingers through the flaxen blonde hair.  "She's just a baby, cut her some slack eh? You snored like the dead when you were having them." Alois chuckled. Hannah gasped and punched his arm.

"I was under a lot of pressure okay?" Hannah sassed. "Of course you were." Alois sassed right back. Hannah rolled her eyes and turned back to the sleeping infant.

"Quioko said she looked like a Sacawinki." Hannah said. 

"Quioko needs to stop before I go get the horses to jump her ass back for their hair." Alois replied.

Hannah snorted and began to laugh.

"That's not nice!" Hannah giggled. 

"And her calling my daughter a 'Sacawinki' is?" Alois chortled. Hannah sighed and snickered a bit more.

"What is it you have against Quioko's hair?" Hannah asked. 

"Oh nothing, except she takes it from poor horses and leaves them naked ad bald just so she can look good. Litterally, I had to hide buttercup from her when she came over last week with strawberry blonde hair." Alois said flatly. 

"So let's say I begin to wear hair extensions or wear 'weave', how would you feel about it?" Hannah asked.

Alois reached out and ripped out a lavender silver hair extension from her head and held it out.

"Your already wearing hair extensions. Just don't wear any weave or that's going to hurt." Alois said politely.

"Ow..That hurt.." Hannah mumbled rubbing her scalp a her hair grew back to fill in the spot. Hannah took her long hair over her shoulder and began to lovingly rub it, glancing at Alois with a mean look.

"You sound like you don't like Quioko." Hannah observed.

"I do, I just don't wanna mess with your friends a lot, since I have my own." Alois shrugged as he turned back to the crib.

"Alois....Alois do you have a crush on my friend?" Hannah asked. Alois quirked an eyebrow.

"Why would I have a crush on your friend? I barely even know her." Alois said flatly.

"Oh...Okay..So..If I propsed..." Hannah began. "Proposed what?" Alois pressed.

Hannah hummed innocenty. "A...Threesome...Y'know, with Quioko." Hannah eyes him for any hesitation or reaction. Alois turned to Hannah with that "Bitch, you really wanna try me?" Look.

"How would you feel if I got Ciel, Sebastian and some other dudes from work to run a train on you. Would you like it?" Alois quizzed.

"Good point. But you still didn't answer my question." Hannah said suspiciously.

"And you didn't answer mine." Alois replied.

"I asked first though." Hannah objected. Alois sighed.

"No, Why would I want to have a threesome huh? I mean, I can be weird but no that weird." Alois gave her the answer.

"Okay. Okay." Hannah said, content with the answer.

"You didn't answer mine." Alois said again.

"Oh! Well after I kill you, your little buddy's and hang you penis's above my mantle and eat your souls that's only when I'd probably forgive you." Hannah hummed casually as if she weren't talking about demonic things infront of a sleeping infant.

"Touche." Alois hummed.

They stood there in silence a they watched their little princess sleep. About an hour later, Majesty opened her eyes and her Electric blue orbs caught them immediately.

Majesty stared at them innocently. She brought her hand up and began to suck her thumb. Alois gently removed her thumb from her mouth, seeing she'd fuck up her teeth if she did that.

Hannah was still running her fingers through the soft flaxen hair. softly fussing, Majesty sat her chubby self up and put her thumb back in her mouth.

"Yesuz, find me a binki?" Alois asked as he held her small hand away from her mouth. Hannah shuffled off and got a pink and white binki and gave it to the other. Alois gave Majesty the binki to suck on and she gladly accepted it.

"Did you feed her?" Hannah asked.

"Yup, warm milk and soft cookies." Alois answered. Hannah nodded and continued her hair fondling.

"What do you think she'll sound like?" Hannah asked.

Alois shrugged.

"Well Majestic already sounds like a little british boy so maybe she will too." Alois picked Majesty up out of the crib and hosited her in the air.

Soft sunlight hit the baby perfectly as she sucked on her pink and white binki and fussed in Alois' hands.

"Hmm. We've gotta start bathing her in the sink." Hannah said as she went over to the baby table and picked up a brush and some bubbles.

"Which sink? Because I don't think the kitchen sink would be a good choice." Alois said as he gave Majesty to her mother. Hannah sat on the floor and put Majesty between her legs and began to comb out her curly flaxen blonde hair. Alois decided to join them, to watch Hannah perform the Mom-tial arts of hair doing. Majesty fussed and spit out her binki and tried to get away only to have Hannah lock her in a leg circle. Hannah combed out the curly beast and then did a Short mermaid braid on the childs head and then let her go.

"of course the kitchen sink. can you wash a baby in the bathroom sink?" Hannah quizzed. Alois sighed and picked up Majesty who took interest in his hands. 

"Bleh go away." He said. Hannah giggled and shook her head. 

Hannah softly yawned and blinked. "I'm gonna go take a twenty minute nap." 

"Alright, I'll wake you up babe." Alois said, never looking away from Majesty.

Hannah got up and kissed his head before walking off.

Majesty offered Alois a cute little baby smile and reached for his pointy nose.

"Aww, you can't have daddies nose." Alois cooed. Majesty giggled happily and Alois couldn't help but snapchat the moment. He pulled out his Gold Iphone7 with a self charging purple case and opened it by typing the password "Fuckouttahere" and then proceeded to snapchat the moment.

-Filming-

Alois held the camera infront of himself and Majesty, who was smiling and giggling at his nose.   
He played with her mermaid braid and kissed her head.

" _When ya little princess is on fleek and it puts you on geek_." Majesty liked the sound of his voice telling by her squeals of delight. She reached for the binkie on Alois' index and grabbed his entire finger, forcing him to let her suck on the binki as her little Electric blue orbs glanced curiously at the camera.

"Isn't she a little cutie?" Alois chuckled as he watched her suck the binki. Majesty spit out the binki and reached for his phone. 

-Stop filming-

Alois absentmindedly posted, not knowing he posted it not five minutes after Kim Kardashian has posted a picture of herself and North.

He captioned it "When you and your wife's Dna like each other.".

People had never got a close up of Majesty, all they had gotten was baby pictures and videos of Majestic and they were excited to see what Majesty looked like up close.

They didn't actually think she had truly topaz skin with Electric blue eyes and soft Blonde hair. They didn't actually think she'd be as pretty as Royalty or Even Royale or Even Majestic. Fans blew up his snapchat with baby memes of Majesty (Funny and good ones) and praising comments.

Suddenly he was notified of a snap from Kim Kardashian Tagging Electric. Curiously Alois opened it and it was a video of her flaunting North, trying to be cute with the baby. Alois rose and eyebrow.

He knew Kim and Hannah had problems but did she really wanna start a snap war with him? He'd tear that fake ass up then give it to her on a gold platter. In all honesty, North was kinda an ugly baby, meaning she had nothing on Majesty. Kim said I quote "When your baby shits on all other babies."

Alois chuckled dryly and filmed a reply snap, and he was going for Kim kardashian, head on. He wasn't like Hannah who didn't mention that bitch in her tweets. Alois and Electric had No type of chill.

-Filming-

Alois stared at the camera with a sassy look on his face, Majesty fussing in his arms.  Then he spoke.

"Kim, Kim Kardashian. Exactly who does North shit on? Have you see my daughter? Or did sucking too much dick impair your sight?" Alois quizzed as he played with Majesty's cute blonde hair. Majesty squealed in delight and did a somersault in Alois' lap and grabbed his hand buried her face in it then began to squeal in delight when Alois began to move his fingers.

"I'm pretty sure North has her fathers face, Kim. She looks like a egg head with beady little eyes." Alois held Majesty up in his arm, showing her pretty little face perfectly. "North may be a interracial child but Majesty Shits on her. Ah, seeing Majesty has some German, Japanese, English and Afro-European in her and clearly, that shits on African American and Ukrainian." Majesty grabbed for his nose and giggled then kissed his cheek with her cute little lips and shied away, giggling. "And Kim, word of advice, If you've got beef with Beyonce, Then keep that shit on twitter. I don't fuck with you, I don't even acknowledge you and I sure as hell won't engage in a petty ass baby beef with your ass because It's clear, Majesty and all of the other babies in this world Shits on North."

-Stop fliming-

Alois posted it with a caption of "When Majesty get's people upset with her prettiness." an he tagged Kim Kardashian. Seeing the war, fans grabbed popcorn and kept asking kim and north if they wanted ice.

Seeing Alois had blocked Kim, Kim took to twitter and posted a tweet. .

Kim Kardashian; I just love how @Electric blocks me on Snap chat so I can't reply. It's such a childish move, meaning you don't want to hear my words.

And Not a minute later:

Beyonce; @Kim Kardashian It's not childish, it's being the bigger person and walking away from a childish and petty argument. Though I'll have to agree with my trusty partner, It's stupid to compare children seeing they have their own qualities. However, going at a defenseless baby on snap chat shows your true colors. Best regards, Kim.

And not thirty seconds later:

Electric: @Kim Kardashian, Hear your words? What words? You go about it as if you actually have words worth my grace and hearing. The most you'll do is make me laugh, Kim. Now if you'd kindly look Up, you'll see my trusty wife has already explained the reason why I blocked your childish porn star ass.

And to which Kim replied:

Kim Kardashian: @Electric @Beyonce If memory serves correct, Did Electric not say that African american and Ukranian Babies aren't beautiful? I'd just love to hear more about that seeing the color of your child's skin is black is it not?

And then fans got more popcorn, Ice, Soda and sat back to watch:

Electric:@Kim Kardashian Now there you go putting words in my mouth. I never said that they weren't beautiful and if memory serves correct, I said ALL babies shit on North and of course, Majesty does as well. Wait a second, Am I reading this clearly. Did you just say her skin a 'Black'? I think it's clear, your blind from sucking too much dick.

Beyonce;@Kim Kardashian I just love how your true colors are coming out Kim. You said my daughter's skin is 'Black' when It's really a rare shade of brown called "Truly topaz.". It pays to have education Kim, as well as your eyesight.

And Beyonce attached a picture of a ecstatic, happy Majesty, sipping grape juice, Her Truly topaz skin there, her Electric blue eyes wide with amazement. 

And Electric hammered on the last blow.

Electric: To all of my trusty fans, Let's start a new challenge~! Let's post pictures of babies with the caption #BabyOnFleek.

And Electric posted a picture of Majesty sucking on her binki as she stared at the camera curiously with the caption #BabyOnFleek

And then the new #BabyOnFleek challenge was born and overflowing with baby pictures.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	147. Hannah's Embarassment

"Okay ready?" Quioko asked.  
"I'm not sure if I am." Hannah giggled.  
Quioko rolled her eyes and swiped up the icon desk on her iPhone and pressed play.   
Quioko kept gauging Hannah for a reaction. Quioko found it odd that Hannah was a Black woman and didn't listen to music from her own heritage, so Quioko made her job to get Hannah into that type of music.  
But it wasn't really working.  
"It's definitely making my spirits high and it makes me want to move.." Hannah observed.  
"What type of crap are you listening to?" Alois cut in, eavesdropping with his superhearing.  
" _Boy_ shut up." Quioko waved Alois up, pushing his head.  
Alois got up and walked over and took out Hannah's headphone and put it in his ear. Alois began to do a noddle dance. Quioko laughed and pushed him away.  
"Go away Alois." Quioko laughed as she gave Hannah back the headphone.  
"Fiiiinne." Alois chuckled as he sat back down and occupied himself with his phone.  
Quioko got up and attached her phone to the stereo and replayed her "Odd" Hawaiian sounding music.  
Quioko grabbed Hannah's hands and pulled her up against her will.  
"Quioko I don't think I should." Hannah argued softly.  
"Nonsense!" Quioko began to sway her body and her hips, urging Hannah move. Quioko flipped her long Brunette Brazilian hair and turned around and began to provocatively dance on the demoness, who flinched and squeaked.  
"Quioko stop!" Hannah managed to get out.  
Quioko wasn't one to take no for an answer.  
Alois was laughing so hard his face turned a light shade of pink.  
Hannah didn't like Alois laughing at her ego, at all. Hannah plopped down and pouted,furious at Quioko for embarrassing her like that.  
Quioko rolled her eyes and grabbed Majestics small hands and led him out.  
"Come dance with aunts Qui, your mommies a killjoy."  
Majestic had no problems complying, feeling his spirits high and the urge to move.  
Twenty minutes the four ordered Pizza from the Italian place and Hannah are her anger and embarrassment in Pizza and garlic bread.  
Majestic was over Alois' shoulder, sharing Alois' pizza.  
"So how's my little sacawinki?" Quioko asked as she ate her pizza.  
Hannah have Pouted and looked away.  
"Imma rip out your weave." Alois tugged at Quiokos hair.  
Quioko glared at Alois and slapped his hand.  
" _Boy_ , touch my hair again. I don't play that white girl shit, I will beat your ass." Quioko Warned.  
"Wanna bet Pocahontas?" Alois challenges.  
"Alois,Quioko." Hannah sternly warned.  
Quioko giggled.  
"Aww Hannah you still mad?" Quioko cooes.  
Alois and Majestic watched intently as they nibbled at Alois' pizza. Quioko and Hannah plus Drama? Cat fight!!  
Hannah bit her lip.  
"Yes because you embarrassed me!" Hannah snapped.  
"How did I embarrass you? Your acting like you don't dance at all. Girl, stop being a baby." Quioko chuckled.  
Hannah glared at Quioko really hard.  
 _Then she began to cry._  
 _"How could you embarrass me like that Qui?! I thought you were my best friend!"_ Hannah covered her face.  
"Aww don't cry little baby." Quioko cooes as she brought Hannah into a big hug.  
Hannah sniffles and leaned into the hug. Quioko cuddled Hannah up like a baby and cooed at her.  
"I promise I won't try that again." Quioko cooed.  
Hannah sniffles and wiped her nose with Alois' favorite sweater she was wearing. And then Alois was the one about to cry.

Soon after Quioko took Majestic to her house for an overnight stay. So it was reduced to Hannah chilling In Alois' snotty sweater while Majesty chilled out next to her and played with her phone. Alois pulled the closet doors open and strolled out, wearing another sweater that was plum purple with gold zippers and it also zipped up over his face. Alois strolled around the bed and picked up Majesty,making her drop Hannah's phone and fuss.  
Alois walked out of the room and returned Majesty other comfy play pen then came back to the bedroom and layed down next to his wife.  
Hannah rolled over and cuddled her husband and closed her eyes.  
"You smell like smoke." She said.  
"Oh I do?" Alois asked.   
Hannah opened her eyes and went in for a kiss. Hannah got up and straddled Alois. She stared at him for moment before taking off his Favorite red snotty sweater and throwing it aside, then her vest along with her bra, showing her perky breast.  
"So?" Hannah said.  
"What?" Alois asked.  
"Why aren't you doing what your supposed to do?" Hannah asked.  
"You asked me not to have sex with you until further notice." Alois replied.  
Hannah grabbed his hands from his sweater pockets and put them on her breast and began to grind herself on him.  
"I was stupid to say that, sorry,but can we just drop that?" Hannah asked seemingly desperate.  
Alois shrugged. He began to squeeze her breast and massage them.  
Hannah unzipped the hoodie from over his face and leaned in for a kiss. Alois' left hand explored down her back and took interest in her soft,plump ass. He squeezed and slapped her ass, making her hornier by the second. Hannah bit his bottom lip and softly moaned. Alois moved his hand in between them and started to run her plump lipped cunt through her red boy shorts. Hannah needingly whimpered and forced her tongue on his as she moved her sensitive cunt away from his fingers only to have him hold her in place and rub her harder. Moaning into the kiss Hannah cupped his face with one hand and began to twirl her tongue around his. Alois daringly pulled aside her boy shorts and slowly inserted his middle finger into her tight but non-virgin, four baby birthing cunt. Hannah moved onto his finger, wanting more.  
Adding one more finger, Alois began to flick his fingers back and forth and work them in and out of her, getting his wife wetter by the second.  
"Unnnh." Hannah whined into his shoulder, feeling her walls being violated in the most painful but pleasurable way.  
Alois removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouth and began to suck on them as Hannah's hips unknowingly slowly moved, her cunt wanting more. Being brave, Hannah got up and took off her panties and threw them aside. Hannah then sat on her husbands face without his permission. Well not that he minded.  
Still having som--ALOT of the after baby freak syndrome in her, Hannah began to run and Palm Alois' crotch.  
They were in a 69.  
Alois' fingers were digging into her ass as he ate her pussy with as much enthusiasm as a fat Kid for a box of candy. Hannah arched her back as she moaned angelic moans.  
Hannah bit her lip and moved hair out of her face. Hannah unzipped the shorts Alois wore and fished in his boxers for his semi erect dick.   
Hannah's plump and soft purple lips enclosed around Alois' dick. Her tongue worked twirls and swirls around. Hannah began to Bob her head up and down as as she pumped the parts her mouth wasn't on. Hannah liked his taste, a bit of old spice with vanilla.  
Alois had to pause and moan himself. He didn't know why she was afraid of sucking dick, because she was literally good at it. He didn't even feel teeth!  
"Unnnggh." Alois bit his lip and set his eyes on her wet pussy in front of him. Alois went back in and began to suck on her rosebud clit. Then he did long laps from her clit to her taint. He flicked his tongue against her anus before moving down and tongue fucking her cunt.  
Hannah kept going at it like he was paying her millions. Hannah paused and slapped his dick against her tongue before taking it back in, holding his dick in her throat. Hannah then let go and spit on it before sitting up and shaking her ass on his face, magically moving each cheek up and down as she softly moaned.  
Alois dug his nails harder and wiggled his tongue in and out of her.  
All of a  
Sudden, Hannah moved her cunt from over his mouth, just a few inches a above his mouth. Then her clear cum came out of her and Alois opened his mouth and swallowed it all, all while Hannah whined and moaned.  
If this was a porn video, people would be confused. _Alois was supposed to be the one to bust a nut on her face._

For spite, Alois gave her clit a soft suck and trailed his tongue through her pussy. Hannah blushed and moved down and sat on his stomach. Alois unzipped his sweater and threw it aside then took off his shirt, revealing his muscular but feminine and dimpled torso.  
Hannah busied herself with shoving his pants and boxers down to his ankles, feeling as though he should be naked along with her.  
After they both were naked, a good two minutes passed as Hannah got over her small orgasm. Sometimes it annoyed Alois but somehow it didn't this time.

When she was ready, Hannah got on her knees and positioned her target over the shot. To tease her Alois slowly grinded his dick between her lips with a smirk. And then Hannah slowly sheathed him, loosing her breath for moment. Alois held her in place and then began to move his hips in a piston motion, burying himself balls deep inside of her and then pulling out so half of his head was showing.  
Hannah bit her lip and closed her eyes, holding back whines. It was so painful but wonderful at the same time.  
So Alois sped up the pace, one second he was in and the other he was out, one in and one out.  
"Mmm..Ohh...damn.."Hannah moaned in a needy voice. She reached down and rubbed her slicked up sensitive clit.  
The sound of wet slippery skin was bouncing off the walls. Though Hannah wasn't even human, she moaned like a black girl.

**_((Why did I add that? XD))_ **

One hand fondling her Breast and the other rubbing her clit, Hannah was in ecasty.  
"Oh fuck..J-Jim.."   
Alois wasn't showing any sign of slowing down at all, his nails dug into her waist as his eyes were glued to her ass, fascinated at the way it jumped and jiggled everything his pistoned his hips and rolling in pleasure at the way her chant squeezed him and pushed him out only to pull him back in.  
"F-fuck!" Hannah breathed out desperately. Hannah's stiffened as he sent his rod into her tripe, over and over and over again.  
Alois forced her onto the bed and made her grab the bed head and got onto his knees then continued to fuck her bonkers.  
Hannah's mouth hung open, drool going on his pillow as her eyes were shut, lost in her own world.  
Her cunt was becoming swollen as it leaked onto the bed, clearly loosing a fight with its best friend.  
Alois grabbed a handful of her long hair and slapped her left cheek, watching it blush.  
"Nnngh! Ooh~! H-Haah.." Hannah face planted in his pillow and popped her cunt, wanting even more.  
"Ngh. Gah! Fuck! Fuck!" Alois moaned as he shoved himself deep.   
He then began to do slow and deep thrust.  
"Such..a..tight..pussy.." He teased as he drove his wife closer and closer.  
Hannah's jaw was pretty unhinged.  
"Haa..fuck..mmm..Jim.." Hannah gasped out. Hannah mindlessly began to move her self back and forth, shaking her fat ass on his dick, riding him.  
Alois grabbed her ass and pulled her back and let her go forward then roughly pulled her back.  
"D-Damn~! Nnhh feel so good!" Hannah moaned loudly.  
"Oh~~. Your so tight." Alois sped up his pace again, pounding her swollen pussy into oblivion.  
Hannah's pussy had the work out of its life. Hannah arched her back and buried her face in his pillow.  
"Oh! Oh! I'm cumming baby!" Hannah whined out as she pushed him out as white, creamy cum came squirting out of her.  
Alois kept pistoning his hips into her scrunched up pussy. Soon after he groaned as a wonderful feeling spreaded through his body as his thick creamy cum was released inside of her cunt.

Hannah was gasping  for air when they were done. Hannah wrapped her arms around Alois along with her legs then kissed his lips, getting a passionate kiss back.  
"That..was..amazing." Hannah breathed out.  
Alois kissed her lips again.  
"Catch your breath." He whispered.  
Hannah blushed and buried her face in his chest.  
Five minutes later she caught her breath. For a good twenty minutes they layed there in silence.  
"Alois?" Hannah whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Take a bath with me?" Hannah yawned.  
"When you wake up I'll be here."

 

And like so when she woke up two hours later, He was there, but he was on his phone. Alois found something funny, he was giggling. Hannah squinted at his phone. ¨Whatś so funny?"Hannah Asked in a soft voice. ¨Nothing. Wanna take that bath now?"Alois asked as he sat up. Hannah nodded and sat up.

 

After the shower, Hannah wore A big ol white T-shirt with matching panties and socks. She wanted to chill out for a bit before dinner. Alois wore A Big ol Bulls jersey with saggy sweatpants and black socks, He bussied himself with cleaning up the room because Hannah refused to do it.

There was a knock on the door. Alois yanked the door open and tossed a garbage bag out of it before Royalty came in. With one wiff on the air 17 year old Royalty knew what they had did.

She had matured into a nice young woman. Her body resembled Hannahś but it wasnt quite mature yet, She had dyed her hair a nice silver but let the ends stay marve, Royalty had become full out tomboy/punk and she had invested in a spiderweb tattoo on the right side of her neck. Royalty wore a White vest with a lace bra, black jeans and suspenders hung off her waist along with platform sneakers.

Alois' little princess wasnt a little princess anymore.

¨Did you have to do it with the window closed?¨ Royalty asked in her kinda deep but girlish voice as she opened the window.

¨Mind your bussiness child."Alois said as he pushed her head.

¨Not the hair old man." Royalty warned and ran a hand through her hair. "Anyway, I got fired." Royalty said in a 'Suprise?' voice. Hannah frowned.

"That's the fifth job this month. What were you doing? cursing out customers again?" Hannah sighed as she cuddled Alois' pillow. Royalty held her index up in objection.

"Actually it was physical fight, but y'know what? She shouldn't have spit in my face if there was no more 'Rare edition Beyonce bikini's' In stock. So long story short, cops were called and I ran before they took me to jail." Royalty explained as if it was no big deal. Royalty sat at Hannah's vanity and liberated some Berry Blood Mac lipstick. 

"Are you gonna return those? I still don't have my diamond mirror or my Red gloss back." Hannah turned onto her stomach and cuddled the pillow under her breast. Royalty shrugged. "I dunno, Will I?" Royalty swiped Alois' wallet right out of his pocket as he shuffled by. She held it in the air and winked at Hannah. Hannah giggled.

"Give it back before you leave." Hannah sighed with a smile. Royalty held up her black nailed finger, telling Hannah to hold on.

"Daddy?!" Royalty called.

"What?" Alois called.

"Can I have some money? Since, y'know I'm out of a job." Royalty explained. 

"Just take it from the wallet you halfheartedly stole form me, con artist." Alois said flatly. Royalty's left eye closed on instinct as she bit her lip, proud of her score. She opened his wallet and took her loan of 900 dollars. Hannah held out her hand and Royalty tossed it. Hannah caught it and took out her loan of Alois' credit card.

You could say Royalty was kind of like her father. Royalty had swag, Trickery, a Smart mouth, fast hands, Style and she was a badass, Just like Alois.

Royalty spun in the chair.

"You seen Royale lately?" Hannah asked curiously. 

"His big headed ass been around. I haven't seen him in a long time but he showed up to get me out of the cop car before they came back." Royalty picked up some of Hannah's black lotus nail polish and tossed it down. "All yall do is fuck and take care of babies. Like, fochiz, do something with ya life." Royalty said once she spotted Hannah's soiled red boy shorts on the floor.

"Excuse you child But I've been alive for atleast 1,300 years and I've been doing things with my life, I am Beyonce okay~? Alois is the Electric, odd name if you ask me, but were rich and we can afford to sit around all day and take care of babies and fuck okay?" Hannah threw her pillow at Royalty. Royalty Caught it and put it in her lap.

"But unfortuneately, I can't. Now do what Beyonce does and find me a me job, please?" Royalty asked in a pleading tone. Hannah sighed. "Royalty you really gotta pick up the pace and get your life together. Your not little anymore and we can't keep fixing your mistakes." Hannah lectured. Royalty nodded not really taking Hannah seriously.

"I'm gonna put you in my office as Secretary in downtown west orange. first you need to loose the spider web tattoo and loose those odd..piercings.." Hannah said as she eyes Royalty's snake bites. Royalty shrugged.

"I will, I will not where is my little Alcore of a baby sister?" Royalty got up and tossed Hannah's wallet at her. Hannah caught it and frowned. "In her play pen."

"Thanks for the job and the 20 dolla loan. Tell dad I'm going." With that, Royalty left.

There was a still pause.

"Is she gone yet??" Alois called from the bathroom.

"Yes Alois." Hannah chuckled.

"Good, Good. Teach her ass to swipe my wallet again." Alois came out of the bathroom with Royalty's Rosegold Iphone 6s with a FUCK YOU case.

"Do you know her password?" Hannah asked.

"It's been the same. Now lets see what Royalty has been up to.."

 

Twenty minutes of looking through Royalty's phone had proved fruitful. She had a lover of some sort. Her Facebook news feed was dirty. She had odd sextheme pictures. interesting text and so on and so on. Alois and Hannah became bored so they threw it on Hannah's vanity to make it seem that Royalty had forgot it.

Alois sat down on the bed, criss cross apple sauce. Then he glanced at Hannah. She was occupying herself with his wallet. Alois snickered and leaned down and took the wallet from her as he placed a kiss on her lips. Forgetting all about the wallet, Hannah cupped his face with one hand and kissed him back.

"I love you." Alois said once he broke the kiss. Hannah blushed.

"I love you too." She giggled softly. Alois pressed his lips to hers for one more second before letting go.

"So, why are you so interested in my wallet?" Alois asked as he looked at his wallet. Hannah shrugged.

"I wanna be nosey. Hope you don't mind." Hannah said as she sat up.

"Wait a second. I had 900 dollars in here. Where is it?" Alois turned his wallet upside down.

"Royalty took it." Hannah said. Alois schrunced up his face.

"That little fuck." Alois sighed. "I guess I gotta go to the bank, Again." Alois covered his face and sighed. "Fuckin childrennnnnnnn." 

Hannah giggled and patted his back. "Can you get me some hagendaz? Please?" Hannah asked.   
"What flavor and don't you dare tell me Vanilla because I will beat your ass to the inch of your life." Alois warned in a serious tone. Hannah giggled and covered her mouth. 

Ah. The Vanilla hagendaz. It brought back good memories for Hannah and bad ones for Alois.

"Hmm. Cookie dough." Hannah decided. "Caramel cone, got it." Alois said, knowing Hannah would call him after he left the damn store and change her mind and get the usual. Hannah watched as he left, kinda bummed he had to leave the house for the third time that day. 

Hannah rolled onto her stomach and picked up her phone and decided what type of foolishness her fans had been up to lately. Some of them kept rumors running like "Beyonce Is Pregnant again." Hannah chuckled. Not for good 20-50 years. Another one was "Beyonce and Electric spotted arguing at restaurant." Then that arose Divorce rumors and fans had the nerve to ask Beyonce if she signed a Prenup. Prenup for what? Money and fame will fade away so why would they need a prenup? Fans also made a big deal about their payrolls. Alois made more than Hannah but was it really important? Their net worth was worth Zillions. "Electric cheats on Beyonce with Nicki Minaj." Hannah paused. Nah. Nicki Minaj is what you would call a trap queen and Hannah didn't think Alois was into that.

"MOM! Come get your baby! She's crying!" Royalty said as she carried A Bawling Majesty back into the room. Hannah dropped her phone and sat up and took Majesty from Royalty.

Majesty's little blue eyes were full sadness, her little mouth frowned and her little nose leaked. Hannah cooed and wiped away the tears and snot.

"It's okay Majesty, Mommies here sweetie." Hannah coeed softly as she bounced the baby on her lap. Majesty stopped crying but looked upset. Her little fingers dug into Hannah's top and pulled for grip as she stared at Hannah. Hannah smiled and Majesty smiled back and began to laugh and grip at Hannah's clothes harder. Hannah giggled and kissed her head.

"Am I that ugly? Like, does she not like me?" Royalty asked as she sat next to Hannah. Hannah glanced at Royalty.

"Your not ugly. Maybe you were doing something she didn't like. She tends to cry when I put her down right after holding her." Hannah explained. 

"Oh. So did you ever do this with me when I was baby?" Royalty asked.

"Of course I did. Sometimes when I was busy Alois took care of you but mostly I think I was involved in your babyhood. When you started to grow up, it was mostly Alois." Hannah said as she rubbed Majesty's back. 

"Ugh. Look at this little thing. Like, Whut. Why does she look like det?" Royalty asked as she twirled some curly blonde hair.

Hannah shrugged. "Because A Sperm and a egg clashed?" Hannah asked/chuckled.

"Still, why? Whut? How? When? How in the law of physics?"

 


	148. Or We Fight

"Alois, what are you doing?" Hannah opened one eye and glanced at her counter part.

"Making It Rain." Alois said flatly as he let Hundreds, Fifties, Tens and Fives rain down on his wife. Hannah sighed and moved  hundred off of her nose. "Do you have to do it now? When I'm trying to relax?" Hannah asked in annoyance. Alois bit his lap to hold back a giggle. "You know damn well your not tired. Ya just lazy." Alois grabbed more money from behind of him and let it rain down on Hannah. Hannah rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Where the hell did you get all of that money from in the first place? Ever hear of a Bank?" Hannah quizzed as she picked up the money and straightened it. Alois took it from her and let it rain down on her again.

"Actually, I was the bank to get some pocket money but then I said 'I'm swimming in mula so why not enjoy it?' Oh and I bought another yacht and I may or may not have bought a penthouse on the west side of California." Alois hummed.   
Hannah chuckled dryly. "Exactly how much money-- Exactly how much bank accounts do you have?" Hannah asked matter-of-factly. Alois shrugged. "Somewhere around 29ish and 30. I opened a new one last week." Alois shrugged and grabbed more money and let it rain on Hannah. Hannah couldn't help but feel jealous. 30?! She only had 25!

"Money doesn't last forever." Hannah said, trying to hide the sourness in her tone, but Alois definitely noticed it. He chuckled and twirled a strand of her hair. "Well you see, Earl Alois Trancy, Queens Spider, Still has money and Electric has money too, So Does Alois Trancy and Jim Macken. Now what was that thing you were saying about money doesn't last forever?" Alois quizzed. Hannah gave him a sour look and layed back down and turned her back to him. Alois slapped her light blue cotton panty dawning ass.

"Ow." Hannah said flatly.

"Don't be so sour now Hannah." Alois teased. Hannah rolled her eyes for the bilionth time in their relationship. Alois bit his lip and pushed all of the money off of thier bed and sat next to her and peeked over at her face. "Anyyyywayy. I was thinking." Alois began. Hannah opened one eye. "What?" She asked. Before Alois could reply, the door to their bedroom swung open and Majestic darted through and jumped onto the bed and then straight onto Hannah. "Mommy! Mommy! Hanna's chasing me!" He giggled as he buried his face in Hannah's terrified shoulders. Hannah sighed.

"Get the fuck off of me! I can't even take a nap without you kids fucking with me!" Is what Hannah wanted to say. Instead she said: "What did you do this time Majestic?" Hannah asked. Majestic giggled and kissed Hannah's cheek. He then crawled over her and cuddled up into her stomach in a fetal position. Hannah was about to move him but he crawled under her big t'shirt and layed there.

Soon Hanna came into the room, Meowing as she looked for the toddler. Hannah jumped onto the bed, forgetting Majestic as she jumped on Alois. Alois caught the snow white cat and began to run his hands through her fluffy fur. The car purred and relaxed.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Alois cleared his throat. "Is that I've been thinking we should do another season of Getting to know the Trancy's." Alois itched behind the cats ear.

"Ugh. I hate those cameras. Always in my damn face. Can't even walk around the room naked because of the damn cameras." Hannah groaned into her pillow.

"Well your not supposed to walk around naked. That's why clothing were invented." Alois said like the smart ass he was. Hannah sighed.

"What exactly is the purpose of this show?" Hannah asked. Alois shrugged. "I just wanted to show the Kardashians Up and people were starting to think that were in the Illuminati and we worship the devil because were so rich and we live atop this big old hill and were such Introverted people. So I wanted to show them that were just as normal as your average American family, only odder. Plus I like my camera woman." Alois said casually.

"Ugh, you and that little anorexic blonde bitch. You went black, your not supposed to go back."

And Alois choked on his own spit. He got up and put Hannah down then walked away, leaving Hannah and Majestic to giggle it out.

"Mommy?" Majestic asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Hannah replied lovingly.

"What does that mean?" Majestic asked curiously. Hannah sighed contently.

"It means that your daddy can't cheat." Hannah left it at that and Majestic let it be.

 

Later on, Hannah found Alois chilling out in the kitchen with his phone as he watched Mist make lunch.

"Hey Mist." Hannah said as she walked into the kitchen and peeked over Mist's Shoulder.

"Hi Hannah~!" Mist turned around and lifted Hannah's top and cooed.

"You've lost that baby fat! Aww! I knew you could do it without shapshifting!" Mist cooed proudly. Alois snorted and clicked off his phone. Hannah glared at Alois then smiled at Mist.

"It wasn't hard at all." Hannah lied happily. Mist smiled and giggled. She flipped her purpleish-brown hair over her shoulder and turned away to finish lunch. Hannah slowly eased herself into Alois' lap and made herself comfortable.

"What was the next thing Jim?" Mist asked, eyes never leaving the stove.

"Just keep stiring until it's fully cooked, that's when you add more chicken breast." Alois instructed. Mist complied but didn't answer.   
 Hannah bit her lip and looked back at Alois.

"look at you, being a good son and all." Hannah cooed as she kissed his forehead. Alois chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Mhm." He sounded. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"How about we go upstairs and have some fun?" Hannah suggested in a seductive voice. Alois smirked. "Maybe pop some bottles...Or Cherries." Alois chuckled in a seductive voice. Hannah blushed and giggled, then bit her lip. "I'd love that." She whispered.

Mist had heard them. She added 'Move Majestic and Majesty to the Play room.' to her To Do List. She honestly couldn't understand why Alois had a high sex drive and why Hannah insisted on pushing it more. When she and Alois' father were together, they'd only had sex two times, once for the fun of it and the other was supposed to be for fun too, but it brought forward Alois. After that, sex was just a dead thing in their relationship.

Suddenly, Glass sliding door leading to the pool and Garden, Slid open. All eyes flew to the person that occupied the doorway.

It was a man. A young man. He stood at 5'9. He Had ear length Pitch black hair, Piercing Ocean Violet Eyes, Golden Beige skin. His features were soft but long. There was a black nose ring on his nose and a black Snake bites under his mouth. His body was feminine but Muscular. He wore A Black T-Shirt, A Fawn Sweater with gold zippers, Black Jeans and Black Kicks with Fawn bottoms, Fingerless Black gloves, His Nails Black, A Thorn Rose choker that stuck into his neck and held there and his ears were Elf ears and he Had wide but oriental eyes.

He seemed serious at first, but a warm smile graced his face.

"Little Bit~! There you are!" His voice sounded warm and gracing but it also sounded deadly and serious. (Think Rin Okumura)

Mist yelped and ran off in search of her precious grand children. 

Hannah scrunched up her pretty face, crossed her arms and looked away. "Don't call me that." She huffed. The young man rolled his eyes and moved into the kitchen, then grabbed Hannah up from Alois' lap and spun her around, Held her in the air by her curvy waist and then kissed her forehead.

"Don't be like that. I just got out of jail and I wanted to see you!" The young man nuzzled his nose to Hannah's.

Alois got up and grabbed Hannah away from the young man and glared at him as he held Hannah protectively.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alois was angry. He was pissed. One does not storm into his house, Pick up his wife and act lovey dovey with her. The young man glared back at Alois.

"First, You'll watch your tone with me blondie." The young man matched Alois' tone, Angry and Upset.

Hannah sighed and covered her face. She gently unclasped Alois' hands from her waist and walked between the two. 

"Please, Please Calm down." She soothed, placing a hand on each cheek. Well the two had one thing in common. They were the same height. 5'9.

"Why should I?" Alois snapped. The young man gave Alois 'That' look.

"Talk to her like that again, I'll bust you in the mouth." He warned. Alois looked him up and down and scoffed. "I'd like to see you try you emo reject, see if I don't knock your ass out." Alois scoffed in pity.

Hannah sighed and pulled both men close for a group hug.

"Alois, This is my Older Brother, Enfer. Enfer, This is my Husband, Alois. Enfer, Alois. Alois, Enfer." Hannah introduced them. Enfer backed away and leaned against the counter, Awe struck.

"Oh my god..I never thought the day would come.." He said in disbelief. Hannah and Alois quirked their brows.

"Little naive Hannah, Married. Phew! I was starting to think you would have to marry Claude." Enfer chuckled in relief as he held his chest. Alois gave Hannah that "Oh really?" Look and Hannah Looked away, Ashamed. Enfer chuckled and grabbed the potspoon from the the pot, not minding that it was hot enough to burn off skin. He stirred the pot and then tasted. "Who the hell made this? A Long breasted, Ugly Witch?" Enfer asked as he looked back at the two. 

Alois launched himself at Enfer, only to Have Hannah grab him back. "He can be reckless at points." Hannah sighed softly. Alois gave the other a dirty look and turned away. Hannah gently grabbed Enfer's shoulder and dragged him away from the stove. She grabbed Alois by the ear and dragged both of them to the Kitchen Table. When the sat down Hannah made a fanning motion then acted as if she was airing the room. Then she set her attention on the two men infront of her.

"Now, Enfer, We'll act as if you normally came in and greeted us normally. Alois we'll act like he didn't call your mother a...Name. Now, Shake Hands." Hannah instructed. Alois and Enfer were hesitant. Then Hannah gave them that cute little pout. Alois and Enfer shook hands.

"Alois, This is my Brother, Enfer Annafellows, Older than me by 2,436 years. Enfer, This is my husband Of 200 years, Alois Trancy." Hannah introduced them.   
 Alois rolled his eyes. Hannah had a crazy slutty mother, A Greedy self observed Father, Perverted and Mute Triplet brothers, A Crazy Sister and Now a Rude, Reckless Older Brother? What was next? A red painted Aunty from the heavens above?

It didn't make the matter better when Enfer leaned in a Clicked his teeth together at Alois.

"My my. You've got yourself a beauty King Haven't ya. Heh. They'd tear that boy pussy up In Lacromatose on the first night." Enfer chuckled as he looked Alois up and down, noting how Feminine the Man looked.

"How about I tear you face up, Tart?" Alois Sneered at the Black haired Man. Enfer Chuckled and looked. "Are you dicking him down right Hannah?" He asked casually. Hannah cleared her throat.   
"Enfer, I'm not like that anymore. Please stop it and Behave yourself." Hannah tried to be calm and not slap him into full Truly Topaz.

"Not like that anymore..?" Alois echoed. Enfer chuckled and bit his lip. "Oh you should have seen it. Hannah terrorized the boys at Lacromatose with her Monster Dick. Had em crying for death." Enfer Snickered to Alois. That was when Husband and Brother bonded. 

They were laughing all over each other, struggling for air as they howled in laughter. Hannah Liked it better when they were enemies. Hannah was having a hard time not Slapping Alois Back from Black to White and Not Slapping Enfer from Beige to full Truly Topaz.

Hannah cleared her throat and waited for them to be finished. But everytime they looked at her it began again. Finally Ten minutes later, they were done. However, they still snickered every now and then. Hannah sighed.

"Enfer, Why are you here?" Hannah asked as she tried not to make eye contact with Alois at the moment. 

Enfer fixed himself and cleared his throat. 

"Well you see, When I tried to break out of Lacromatose to come see you get married, after you kept blowing up my mailbox." Enfer began, "I was caught and sentenced to 100 more years by the Hells Jury. So i stuck it out and shit. Then when I got out two days ago, I was looking for you in London, the last place I left you and then "Beyonce's new album, Lemonde!" So then I researched you, did a little lurking in the bank and at the realestate and Viola, Here big brother is~!" Enfer announced in a happy tone.

"So you wanted to see me? That's it?" Hannah pressed, knowing that there was something more. When Enfer showed up, something was terribly wrong.

Enfer glanced at Alois. "Does he have to be here?" Enfer asked.   
"Yes I have to be here." Alois answered. Hannah sighed.

"Yes Enfer, He has to be here. What is it?" Hannah said, not wanting to stray from the topic.  Enfer sighed. His playful demeanor had fadded away into seriousness.

"Hannah, as you know it is against the demonic law to fall in love with a Human , A felony to marry one or even re-produce with them. The Jury decided to overlook that, seeing you are the sheath of Leviathan." Enfer began, trying to find a way to break the news gently, but there was none.

"So? What's the problem?" Hannah asked, feeling fear creep into her soul, She reached for Alois' hand, squeezing back when he squeezed.

"However, you have disgraced all demons in existence by having a human baby. Now they are coming for you, Alois and the human." Enfer layed it on thick. Hannah was terrified. The Jury didn't have mercy. A high esteemed demon like herself, Having a human baby and falling in love with one was punishable by death.

"So let me get this straight, A demon having a human baby is against the so called demonic law?" Alois wasn't taking it seriously but he would in the days to come. Enfer glared at the flaxen haired demon.

"Yes and It is punishable by death or eternal torture, for you, the human child and Hannah. You need to take it seriously. Just because you were turned at last minute does not mean that you are not held accountable by Hells jury. Your turning alone could make Hannah's sentence even more extreme. They might even make her the torturer and trust me, that is even worst than death or eternal torture itself." Enfer growled across the table at Alois, His eyes glowing neon blue, his pupils white.

"How can I take it seriously when you just popup out of nowhere, claim that my family is in danger and punishable by death?" Alois growled right back at him, His eyes turning a crimson red.

Hannah swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Is there a way we can plead to the jury?" Hannah asked softly. Enfer looked away from Alois, at Hannah. "No. They want revenge for shaming their race." Enfer stood up and offered both demons his hands. "I want to see who they're after. Maybe it'll help me come up with a answer."

Alois stood up and ignored his hand. "This way." He said flatly, walking off. Hannah took her brothers hand and they followed Alois to the nursery. 

When they entered the nursery, Majesty was napping peacefully in her Crib. All three adults stood over the crib as they watched her. Enfer reached out and carressed her little chubby cheek. She was just so beautiful to him. Her looks, an odd but beautiful combination. She looked unique and different. Something not common among humans. Hannah couldn't help but caress her face too. How could something so beautiful bring so much hurt?

"So. Anything?" Alois didn't want to believe but Hannah's facial expression and actions were enough to tell him it was true. Enfer shook his head.

"It's either we hand the child over for a sacrifce." Enfer smirked. "Or we fight."

 

 

 


	149. Till Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book is starting to end..

The very next morning, Hannah was up and about signing everything she and Alois owned into their will for their children, Royalty, Royale and Majestic. For They and Majesty may not be alive in the next week. 

Hannah couldn't bring herself to sign over her very name to Royalty. It sickened her. It made her want to cry. She was never one to be afraid of death but now she was. The Jury were coming for her. They wanted her blood. Hannah felt like she had morning sickness. She dropped the pen and quickly walked out of the home office and made her way to the nursery. Majesty was soundly sleeping in her crib where they had left her last night. Hannah gently picked up her baby and cuddled her to her chest.

"Oh~ Mommy loves you. Mommy and Daddy love you very much. Don't ever forget that." Hannah cooed softly to the sleeping baby. Majesty didn't answer but gripped on Hannah's clothing tighter as she drooled. Hannah placed a hand behind the small fluffy head and brought it to rest on her breast as she willed herself not to cry. 

That's when something in the crib caught her attention. A single white rose drenched in blood. Hannah gasped loudly and backed away from the crib, grasping her sleeping child in her arms for dear life.

A single white rose drenched in blood. 

The Jury's way of telling her "We are close.".

On the windowsill, A envelope appeared. It was drenched in blood with a black ribbon. Hannah frowned and kissed Majesty's head. She walked over to the window and picked up the envelope then opened it. More fear and dread filed into her heart.

"Alois! Enfer! Come quick!" Hannah called as she stared at the message.

"What is it?!" Both Adults came into the room in a hurry. Hannah turned around and shoved the letter at them, looking away in shame. 

Enfer took the letter and opened it. 

"We come at Sunset." Alois read out slowly, fear and dread filing into him by the gallon. Enfer dropped the letter and it dissolved into dust.

"Is there anything else?" Enfer asked. Hannah pointed at the crib as she hugged Majesty, failing at hiding her tears. Alois walked over to the crib and picked up the blood rose. 

Enfer became solemn. 

"A single white rose drenched in blood." Enfer said, his voice soft and weak. Hannah squeaked and broke down in tears.

"What does that mean?" Alois knew it wasn't good.

**_"That they intend to kill us all."_ **

 

With that, Everyone in the family met in the home office.

Hannah, Alois, August, The Triplets, Royale, Royalty, Ciel, Sebastian, Mist and Enfer.

"Wait, hold on bruh. Your telling that I'll be dead by tomorrow morning?" Royalty chuckled, not buying it at all. Enfer frowned. He grabbed Royalty by the collar.

"You need to take this seriously." He growled. He looked at everyone, especially Royale. "ALL OF YOU DO!" Enfer threw Royalty to the side and walked over to the desk and looked at the map of the estate and land around it. He motioned for Alois to come over.

"Are there any hiding place? Not ones for cookies and cellphones." Enfer made it clear, no fucking around. They only had till sunset.

 

 

 

 

 


	150. Sunrise and Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah..No..Don't...

The sky was a marvelous red, fadded into pink, orange and yellow. Sunset.

In the Alantic, On the Island of the Dead, Stood the Trancy Family, and Friends. In their demon forms, weapons out and guard up. They were in formation. The King and Queen Held the front, Alois and Hannah. The Prince and Princess brought up the back, Royalty and Royale.  Enfer was the first defense, The Allanon.

The Jury stood across the chess board. They were also in formation. They too had five knights. They were suited up and looked deadly. There was a tall amber haired woman. The Queen. She stepped forward. So did Hannah.

"Long time no see Hannah." She chuckled. 

Hannah calmed herself.

"Same to you Vernice." She said calmly. 

"Vernice" Smirked. "Falling in love with a human is a crime. Marrying Is a Felony. Reproducing Is Shame upon the Demonic race. And for that, Hannah Annafellows, you will atone for it with your life." Vernice seemed happy to say these words. 

Hannah swallowed and closed her eyes. She backed up and grabbed her sword, Leviathan from Alois. She wielded it and held it in the air.

"By falling in love with a Human, I have crimed against my own. By Marrying a human I have sinned against my own. By reproducing with a human, I have disgraced my own. And I am not sorry, I am proud. If you want my blood, you'll have to come get it." Hannah Smirked. "Well, If you can."

With that the battle started.

The Seven charged at the other Seven. Hannah For Vernice. Alois for the king. Royale for the Prince. Royalty for the Princess. The Knights for the Knights. The Allanon for them all.

Hannah and Vernice clashed. Vernice went for an undersweep with her sword only to have Hannah counter her attack with a sideslash with the Leviathan. Vernice swept at Hannah's foot with her own. Hannah jumped into the air and brought Leviathan down on Vernice only to have Morticus, Vernice's sword, block and defend. Hannah leaped back and then switched hands.

"Is that all you have Hannah?!" Vernice taunted.

"I just don't want to go all out on a unworthy opponent." Hannah teased.

Vernice charged at Hannah, Morticus undersweeped and Vernice Uppercutted, Knocking Hannah back. Hannah caught herself just intime to block a deadly blow from Morticus. Leviathan twirled and clashed with Morticus, Hannah swept with her foot, knocking vernice down. Just as she went to deliver the final blow, Vernice slunk up and countered Leviathan, knocking Hannah back. Hannah's eyes changed from Crimson red to a Neon Blue, her pupils white. 

Losing was not a choice. Hannah vowed to see Majesty again. Hannah vowed to kiss Alois after this battle. Hannah vowed to Live till the next Sunrise.   
 Hannah tightened her grip and charged at vernice, rivaling the speed of light. Morticus was held up just in time to counter Leviathan. Vernice pushed Hannah back but Hannah's hand shot out and grabbed some of the amber hair, yanking vernice with her. Hannah's knee came up and broke Vernice's fair nose, then the handle of Leviathan came down and dented Vernice's skull. Vernice grabbed Hannah's leg and dropped her then scrambled back and grabbed Morticus. Hannah charged forward and brought Leviathan down just as Morticus was brought up to block.

Holy water bullets flew from Alois' twin pistols as the flaxen haired demon tucked and rolled, avoiding Silver water bullets.  The King had no wings and that was his downfall. Alois' wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and carried him into the sky, Holy water bullets raining down upon the king. The King lept off of a stone chest piece and into the air and once he was close enough, he round house kicked Alois and sent him plummeting. Alois' wings caught him before he hit the ground. The king landed and fired a few shots up at Alois. Alois evaded them, his eyes on Hannah's fight with vernice. He aimed Malo at Vernice's hand and fired, shooting her clear through the hand, making her drop Morticus and giving Hannah the upper hand. The King had noticed and He shot a bullet at Hannah, which Hannah evaded easily. 

Alois dropped to the floor and landed in a crouch, he looked up at the king, His eyes no longer Crimson red. They were blank white, glowing brightly with white pupils. Shooting at his Hannah? That was a Mistake. 

In a mili-second, Alois was infront of the king. He left hooked, knocking the king back. The king blocked and swung, only to be countered with the right hook and a lunchbox. Alois pulled Infernum from his pocket and shot The King's kneecap, sending him to the floor. Alois grabbed his collar and repeatedly left hooked the king. The king's face was becoming broken and bloody. The king brought a knee up and hit Alois right in the crotch, making Alois wince. The King brought his leg and knocked Alois on his ass. When he went to grab Alois' collar, Alois wasn't there. The king looked around and did a full two turns. 

_"Look up big guy~."_ Alois teased. When the king did look up, Alois' heeled boot connected with his face, smack dab. The king landed on his knees with Alois' heel in his face. That's when Enfer's heeled boot indented it self in the king's back and Enfer's sword cut the King's arm clean off.

The princess was knocked off of her feet, over and over again by Royalty's feet. Royalty held her daggers in her hand as she did a back flip away from the princess and then took stance. The princess shook her head and blinked. Royalty was playing with her. And that made her mad. Vernice taught her better than this. The princess readied her deadly fans.  Royalty smirked.

"Ready to play again princess?" Royalty teased the blonde demon. She was blonde so Royalty knew she already won this fight. The princess hissed and ran towards Royalty, She twirled before swiping the blade of her fan at Royalty, cutting Royalty's cheek clear cut. From behind, Enfer knocked the princess off of her feet as he battled one of the knights. Royalty took advantage and stood on her hands, opened her legs and caught the princess, locked her legs and launched the princess's head into the ground before flipping and standing up. Royalty pinned both fans and destroyed them with her Leviathan blade daggers. 

"You done blondie?" Royalty giggled.

The princess tucked and rolled, grabbing her damaged fans and holding them up to block. 

"Only when I kick your ass."

Royalty held out both hands and her daggers flew into her hands and turned into two individual swords. Royalty's eyes changed Into a lovely Crimson red. She didn't have to unleash her true self with this one. Royalty charged and did two cartwheels then swiped her foot out, kicking the princess in her face and sending her backwards. Royalty tucked and rolled, and before the princess could get up, Royalty's swords were embedded in the princess's chest. Royalty's eyes slowly looked over at Royale and The prince.

Royale blocked a underswipe and twirled his blade with the prince's then jabbed the prince with the blade of his sword. The prince held one had behind his back as he jabbed at Royale with is sword. Royale blocked and evaded every attack by moving his body at awkward angles. The prince was becoming upset. Royale just loved when they became upset.

The prince did a sidesweep, closing on Royale' side only to have a dagger fly and knock his sword out of his hand. From behind, Royalty grabbed both of the prince's hands and brought him to his knees. Royale smirked and brought the sword down, but it didn't come in contact with the prince's fair face. The blade was cut in half by a Silver water bullet from the King. The prince took advantage and quickly got up and roundhouse kicked Royalty inher face, sending her flying. He pulled a dagger ad threw it, pining Royalty to a chess piece with by her sleeve. When he turned to greet Royale, he was met with a swift kick to the nuts. Royale brought his sword down on the prince's face but he moved aside, welcoming the blade to his shoulder. The prince grabbed Royale's legs and dropped him. He brandished another dagger and made Royale welcome the blade into his side. 

Royale cried out in pain. The prince smirked and lovingly brandished another dagger. Just as he was about to send it into Royale's head, A loud snap was heard. The prince fell down sideways off of Royale. Enfer stood in his wake.

"Pick yourself up." Those three words were more than enough for Royale. The Knight came up behind Enfer, holding Nun chucks in the air. Royale grabbed his sword and threw it, letting it make a home in the Knight's head. Enfer chuckled and smiled. Then he was off. Royalty ran over and grabbed Royale's head to her chest. "Don't you ever almost die like that again!" She hiccuped, eyes closed as tears ran down her face. "I won't..I won't.." Royale breathed. Royalty hugged him closer for a while then helped him up.

"Let's get you to safety." Royalty said as she supported him. "No..You should go make sure Mom Is okay. I've got it." Royale breathed as he felt the life leaving him. "Royale I'm not leaving you!" Royalty argued. Royale cupped Royalty's face. "Royalty stop being so hard headed and listen! I'm dying and you can't save me! You need to make sure Mom Is okay!" He yelled at her out of love. Royalty had horror on her face. "R-Royale.." She had no words. Royale kissed her passionately and smiled. "I'll see you in hell." With that, Royale fell down, his body lifeless. Royalty was paralyzed. Her big brother. Her flesh and blood. Her love. Her everything. Gone. Royalty dropped to the floor and caressed his head to her breast. "B-But..I'm pregnant.." She cried, her tears leaking onto his soft hair.

A cold shiver passed through all flesh and blood of Royale. Hannah, Alois, Royalty, Enfer, Mist, Majestic, August and Royalty. Even the small embryo inside of Royalty that Royale had fathered.

Hannah and Vernice were still going at it. The shiver was like she was being frozen alive. It threw Hannah off. But Hannah pushed emotions aside. Royale had died a noble death and she was proud.

Vernice elbowed Hannah in the side and round house kicked her. sending her flying. Hannah got up and brandished twin pistols from her breast and shot at Vernice as she ran sideways. Vernice evaded them by a hair. Hannah tucked and rolled before sending more Holy water bullets at Vernice. Vernice tightened her grip on Morticus and charged. She had lost against Hannah once before and she did not intend on losing again.

Vernice brought Morticus down and knocked Hannah down, cutting open Her arm, a long dark scar. Vernice was knocked backwards by an unknown force just as Alois appeared infront of Hannah, firing Holy water bullets at Vernice. It was hard for Vernice to catch her bearings. A demon? Using Light itself as a weapon? Blank white Eyes that glowed? This was no Demon. This was an Demi Angel. Highest Rank Of Angel there is. 

Vernice knew she had lost the fight. All of her Colleagues had fell at the hands of the Trancy family. She was the only one left.

Alois dropped the gun and walked forward, target set on Vernice. UltrViolet light pushed her back and abused with every step Alois took. Alois gabbed Hannah's Fallen sword, Leviathan. Vernice readied Morticus. Alois Brandished his own sword, Obsidian. Alois rivaled the speed of Light as he charged. He brought leviathan down as Obsidian did a side sweep. Morticus blocked Leviathan and Vernice welcomed Obsidian into her side. Alois Retracted Obsidian and leaped back just as Vernice came in for a hit. 

Vernice leaped into the air and brought Morticus down, intent on Cutting Alois' head In half. It was countered by Leviathan and Obsidian. Alois and Vernice Locked eyes. Alois smirked, his eyes widening in craze. Vernice's face contracted into horror and pain As Leviathan pierced her chest, going right through her heart. 

"Die Bitch." Alois growled at her. 

Gathering the last of her strength, Vernice threw Morticus at Hannah, the blade diving in Hannah's stomach.   
 She smiled at Alois.

"I'll die..if..she...does..." With that, Vernice crumbled to Ash.

Alois dropped the swords and whirled around. Hannah lay in a puddle of her own blood, coughing up some of it. Alois dropped to his knees before Hannah and caressed her face.

"Oh god..Don't die..please don't die." Alois had never felt this panicked in his entire life. Alois grabbed the hilt of the sword and tried to slowly remove it,  only to have Hanah cough up more blood. Hannah's eyes locked with his. Alois' stopped trying, realizing it was too late.  Hannah looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise.

Hannah slowly reached up and caressed his face, Their eyes locked.

"Jim..." She said in a strained voice. Alois grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm here Hannah. I'm here." He whispered. 

Hannah struggled to speak. 

"Sing to me.." She whispered, her voice breaking. Tear were rolling down Alois' cheeks as he tried to find the words. Hannah coughed up more blood.

" _Is it too late now to say sorry?_  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Alois' voice was breaking, cries struggling in, but he sang on.

The sun was halfway up. Hannah listened to his voice with a smile. It was more heavenly than ever to her.

 __"I'm sorry yeah  
Sorry yeah  
Sorry  
Yeah, I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Alois caressed her face lovingly. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Hannah's mouth, tasting her blood and soul. He felt his contract Mark burning and tingling, telling him to eat her soul as it faded away. 

"Jim.." Hannah breathed. "I..love you so..so much...don't you..ever forget...that." Hannah's lungs weren't giving her air anymore, It was almost her time. "I love you too Hannah. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this. I love you so much." Alois cried as he hugged her close. Hannah hugged back weakly. "I..I'll..Wait..for..you..in..hell..." Hannah whispered. Alois hugged her tighter. "H-Hannah." He cried as the pain and ache became unbearable. Alois pulled away to see her beautiful face once more. Hannah was smiling at him. Alois couldn't help but smile back. Hannah mustered up all of her strength.

"Jim Macken..You are the Mistake I made..But your also the Miracle I made. I..I..love you.."   
Hannah's voice was so weak as she felt the last life in her body slip away.

That sun had risen. The birds were singing. Alois' heart broke into a million pieces.

Hannah's body went limp and her eyes closed, her breath stopped. Alois' contract mark faded away. All that was left was her hallow body. Allois grasped her body to his as he cried his eyes out.

**_ "Hannah!! Come Back!!" _ **

 

 

 

_And that was when Alois woke up._

 

 

 


	151. Smile

The ceiling was white. Pure white. Alois' groaned and sat up. He looked around and noticed he was in his room, back at the Trancy manor. It was midday atleast. Alois looked at his nails. They were clear. They weren't black. Alois still felt that pain and ache in his heart. Hannah.

She had died in his arms. She died at sunrise.

_"You are the mistake I made but also the Miracle I made."_

Alois pulled the covers off and saw he was wearing his normal attire he wore everyday.   
So it was 1889. He was still 14. Earl of Trancy, Queens spider.  
That meant Hannah was still alive! She was still here, cleaning.

Before Alois knew it, he was flying down the hallway, his heels pounding furiously. Alois rounded the corner and crashed into a broad hard chest. Alois backed up and saw it was Claude.

"Claude! Where is Hannah?" Alois asked frantically.  
Claude was emotionless as she fixed his glasses.  
"Hannah is in the study where you left her after you passed out." Claude informed him emtionlessly.  
Alois didn't even say thank you as he ran to the study. He stormed through the doors and saw Hannah's naked back, her long hair flowing down her back and stopping at her calves, her hands hugging her body.  
She was shaking in fear.

' _This is the part where I rape her.'_ Alois thought to himself.   
' _If I woke up at the trancy manor one day, I'd find you and do everything right.'_

Alois quickly took off his coat and walked around Hannah and wrapped it around her, then pulled her close to his body. She was taller than him but he didn't care. She was trembling in fear.  
"Look at me." He ordered. Hannah looked at him, namely the bow on his neck.   
Alois pulled her closer, her naked body pressing flush against his.  
"Look at me!" He pleaded in a desperate voice. Hannah slowly looked up, her ocean violet eyes locked with his Electric blue eyes.   
It was all silent.  
Then Alois kissed her. Being submissive Hannah allowed him to kiss her, wondering what the hell was going through his head.  
It lasted for a good five minutes, pecking, smooching and kissing.  
When they parted, Alois gently bit her bottom lip and let go, his eyes still locked with hers.  
Hannah had a blush. Her cute berry blush. The one from his dream. The one she'd always get when he did something stupid or intimate with or to her her.  
"Y-Y-" Hannah was cut short when Alois rose a hand and placed his index on her purple lips.  
"Jim. My name is Jim. Don't ever call me Your Highness again." Alois whispered. Hannah nodded, feeling as if she had choice, which she rarely had.  
Alois looked her up and down, making sure to look at her stomach to make sure there was actually no scar from Morticus. He then took her hands and fitted it into the jacket and then buttoned it up, surprised that it actually fit her.  
He hugged her close then backed up to see her confused face. It was beautiful.  
"You're fired." He said flatly.  
Alois grabbed her hand and led her through the halls, ignoring the triplets odd looks.  
Hannah was confused.  
This morning he was so angry at her. He'd told her to strip and Claude to get out. Then when he grabbed the pen and walked around the desk, he'd fainted.  
Hannah was scared when Claude took him to his room, so she stayed in the study all morning, terrified of what was to come when he woke up.   
Hannah didn't expect this. Not that she didn't like it,but it was odd.

Alois opened his bedroom door and gently ushered her in. Hannah noticed he was gentle with her. The last time she was in his room, he'd shoved her in and Claude held her out of the window, threatening her with a shotgun for looking him in the eyes.

Alois closed and locked the door.  
Hannah turned and looked at him, confused and curious.  
"Are you okay?" Alois asked as he walked over to the wardrobe.  
Hannah nodded.  
"Yes, your highness." Hannah said in her small meek voice.  
Alois turned and glared at her, only to have it soften when Hannah backed up a bit. She's have to get used to it.

Alois pulled a big nightgown out of the closet and gave it to her.  
"Here. Put it on." He said.  
Hannah hesitantly took it. Alois turned away. He felt like he still had to, even though he had seen (or dreamed) her body atleast a million times. But still, Hannah was a woman and she deserves respect like all of the others.

"Where's your room?" Alois asked.  
There was a pause.  
"In..the basement..left wing." Hannah said softly.  
Alois walked to the door and left her in there.  
Hannah watched as the door slammed.  
She looked around the room then at the coat in her hand.   
It smelled good. Just like Alois.  
Hannah pursed her lips as she stood there awkwardly.  
"What has gotten into you master?" She asked no one in particular.

Hannah barely had clothes. She barely owned anything. Alois quirked an eyebrow as he looked for her undergarments.  
He simply couldn't give her anything else because no women resides In the manor except for her.  
Alois pulled open the second drawer in he vanity and saw neatly folded undergarments.  
He grabbed them and left the room. Just as he closed the door, he glanced back in. She didn't even have a bed. Just one like vanity and purple wax lone on top of it.  
Alois frowned and shook his head.

When he opened the room door Hannah was still standing where he had left her. Alois paused and stared at her.  
She looked innocent but like she was hiding something.  
"Put these on." He said.  
Hannah took them and began to remove the nightdress.  
Alois leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.  
Small vivid flicks of his dream was coming back to him.  
It felt real.  
So real.  
The pain and ache hurt so much when Hannah died.  
It was still there.  
The happiness and love was still there in his heart.  
He remembers Hannah smiles.  
Hannah's cries.  
Hannah's attitude.  
Hannah's touch.  
Hannah. Hannah just being Hannah.

Alois opened his eyes and Hannah was standing there, back in his nightdress.  
Alois stared at her and Hannah stared at the floor.  
Alois' eyes fell to her feet. They were small and looked normal enough.  
He remembered Hannah kicking at him as she giggled, trying to ward him off.  
Alois' eyes flew to his jacket.  
"You can keep it." Alois said, seeing the way her fingers clung to the fabric.  
Hannah looked up in surprise but then looked down.  
"Your highness...?" She asked softly.  
"Hannah." Alois replied.  
"Why..Why are you...so nice..to..me?" Hannah asked softly.  
Alois dryly chuckled and shook his head.  
"I don't even know myself." He chuckled dryly as he stared at her.  
Hannah was still looking at the floor.  
Alois smiled and walked over to her. He took her hands in his and then kissed her purple lips once more.  
"If I told you, you'd think I was crazy." He said.  
Hannah nodded, respecting his wishes.  
Alois gently grabbed her chin.  
"Hey, look at me." He said softly.  
Hannah blushed and slowly looked at him, locking eyes with him.  
"How about I say I like you, like, like you and leave it at that, yeah?" Alois suggested. Hannah nodded, not knowing how to reply.  
Alois tilted his head.  
"Smile for me." He said.  
Hannah have him a crooked smile.  
Alois chuckled.  
"Smile Hannah. I know you can." He tickled her chin and Hannah giggled and smiled.  
"There's my Beyoncé." Alois sighed contently as he hugged her close.  
Over his shoulder, Hannah closed her eyes, one lone tear spilling down her cheek.

 


	152. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried..

From that day, Alois had gotten better and better. Hannah was coming out of her little shell. Hannah was everything she was in Alois' dream, slowly getting there.  
Though Claude didn't like that Alois was getting friendly with his daughter, he couldn't say shit.  
At night, Hannah would sleep with him and they'd talk about her, her feelings basically Hannah. Alois was all ears and he never missed a word. She was only 16.  
In the day, Alois would repeatedly drag her away from her job and make her spend time with. All he wanted to do was make her smile.  
Hannah would blush and smile when He called her Beyoncé. Once she'd asked why he called her that and he said she'd see.  
Sometimes they'd get into arguments and in the end, Alois would always apologize, not wanting to lose Hannah.  
Slowly over time, they got to know each other. Mind, heart,body and soul.  
Sex was a topic rarely talked about. When they stumbled onto the topic, Alois would quickly change it, not wanting to dwell on it much and Hannah agreed. They couldn't put it off forever and it did happen one stormy night. Hannah didn't know what to do. She'd never did this before. Alois took it slow and always paused to see if she was okay and Hannah loved him even more for that.  
Slowly but surely but surely Hannah was turning into his house wife. Alois had even forgot about Claude, seeing he spent all of his time with Hannah.

When Ciel Phantomhive had shown up in the picture, Alois was walking on thin ice. Ciel had tried to assassinate him more than two times but he never let it phase him. When Ciel challenged him to sword fight, Alois turned him down flat. He couldn't die. He couldn't die on Hannah. Later on Ciel and Alois became Allies and good friends.

At the ripe age of 21, Hannah and Alois got married on the beach. The theme was Red and white. It made Alois happy to watch Hannah plan her dream wedding with her lady friends, crystal and Lila.  
For their honeymoon, they took a trip to America. Disguised as commoners, he and Hannah explored everywhere, never missing a good adventure. Claude felt as if it needed to end. So he had crushed Alois' skull and left him for dead in a ditch, that is until Hannah had found him and she had gave him immortal life,knowing she'd have to pay a price for breaking demonic laws but she just couldn't lose him that way.  
When they had returned, even though Hannah was the lady of the manor, she'd still clean and fix up things here and there, waving Alois off when he's scolded her.  
Sometime after Hannah had gotten sick. It always started in the early morning and ended by midday. When they found out she was actually pregnant, the couple had spent endless hours daydreaming about their baby.  
When Hannah mentioned names, Alois didn't argue with her logic. Royale was for a boy and Royalty was for a girl.  
While Hannah was pregnant, she was moody but she tried to not to show it.  
In the ballroom at the piano they composed many songs. Hannah's favorite was Sorry And she loved when he sang to her. Alois also loved when she sang One Love to him.   
Six months later, Hannah and Alois had a baby boy. His skin was golden beige and he had soft silver lavender hair with Alois' stunning eyes and cat like features. They had named him Royale Avery Trancy.

"Catch mommy if you can!" Hannah giggled as she hiked up her navy blue dress and ran away from her 10 year old son.  
Royale giggled and chased after Hannah.  
"I'm gonna catch you mommy!!" He giggled.  
"Not running like that sweetie!" Hannah teased.  
The family dog, Vincent lazily watched Royale as Alois ran his black nails fingers through the chestnut fur.  
"You lazy thing." Alois sighed.  
The dog whined.  
"Fine fine. You can have a raise." Alois picked up a dog biscuit and gave it to the dog. Vincent happily took it and ignored everything for the biscuit.

Hannah crash landed on Alois and Royale jumped on Hannah and nuzzled onto her. Alois groaned at his junk being crushed. He idly played with Hannah's hair as she cuddled their son and played with him.  
Royale seems to like Hannah more than Alois but Alois didn't mind it.   
"Hey mommy, how old are you?" Royale asked.  
Hannah looked up in thought then looked back at Royale.  
"Hmm. I am 16 years old. In 3 more years I'll be 17. But speaking specifically, I am 1,326 years old." Hannah whispered.   
"Woah! Your old!" Royale giggled.  
"Ah no wonder you were able to catch me. My back must be acting up." Hannah giggled  
Alois chortled and shook his head.  
Royale crawled over to Vincent and began to play with the lazy dog.  
Hannah leaned on Alois and closed her eyes.  
"Are you done ignoring me now?" Alois teased.  
Hannah chuckled.  
"I was not. I was playing with my son." Hannah sighed.  
Alois kissed her head.  
"Of course Beyoncé." Alois chuckled.  
Hannah looked up at him.  
"What does that even mean?" She asked.  
"You tell Me." Alois shrugged.  
It meant "One who rises above all."  
Hannah would figure that out soon enough.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and cuddled into him.  
"Mm. So I hear we have to show up at the queens ball." Hannah tried to strike up conversation.  
"Yes we do but I don't wanna go." Alois sighed.  
Hannah nudged him.  
"Oh come now, you know I do Love a good ball." Hannah giggled playfully.  
"Balls." Alois air quoted.  
Hannah gasped and playfully swatted him.  
"Stop being nasty." She chuckled.  
Alois rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her lips.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
Hannah bit her lip and kissed him back then smiled.  
" _You are the Mistake I made but your Also the Miracle I made."_  
With that Alois attacked her lips.  
  


**_ The End _ ** _. _   
  


_Hey! Sable_Yuck here and I am heartbroken that I had to end this book! I'm crying so bad! Like this book was my baby! Should I do I book 3 or just small Epilogues? Just drop a vote and comment._  
 **You can tune into my other Aloah books. "Scarlet", "Fly" or "Apocalypto". Or maybe my Ciel X Neko!Alois "Love don't change"**  
 _I hope you enjoyed this book! Peace out~!_  
-Sable_Yuck

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be sad. More is coming.  
> ~Sable_Yuck

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459012) by [Le_Alois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois)
  * [Hannah; My Mommy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525426) by [Le_Alois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois)
  * [By Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536115) by [Le_Alois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois)
  * [I Will Conquer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571388) by [Le_Alois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois)




End file.
